Is Mine
by lacus-clyne06
Summary: Londres, sept millions d'habitants et autant de sorciers. L'avantage? L'anonymat  c'est ca qui plait à Draco cependant rien ne le préparait à faire cette rencontre là.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Londres, sept millions d'habitants et autant de sorciers.

Centre financier mondial de premier plan, c'était **la**capitale ou il fallait être si l'on voulait espérer percer dans le monde des affaires, avec New York, bien sur.

Ca, Draco Malfoy le savait. Fils unique d'une grande famille de sorciers depuis…il ne savait plus exactement de générations mais de toute façon peut importe. Ce qui comptait c'était amplifier ce nom, le dorer pour lui donner un retentissement qui passerait les océans. Et il pensait bien y être parvenu. Compter sur la fortune de papa n'était plus de son âge. Il n'avait pas trente ans mais l'âge avait-il vraiment de l'importance lorsqu'on avait du talent ? Et ça il en avait, ça coulait dans ses veines.

Bien sûr après des années a recevoir une doctrine, une façon de voir, faire tout l'opposé n'avait pas été évident mais pour gravir les échelons de la société, il fallait bien sortir du cocon ou il avait grandit et se…mélanger au commun des mortels autrement dis…aux moldus. Merlin soit loué, il n'était pas obligé de prendre cet engin barbare que les non sorciers appelaient « métro ». Non lui, avait sa voiture de sport rutilante et qui faisait beaucoup de bruit histoire de se faire remarquer mais, pas trop.

Il avait un bel appartement qu'il louait dans le quartier Knightsbridge. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir acheté ? Pour une raison simple, les voyages. D'affaires évidemment. Londres, New York, Paris et Milan. Toutes ces villes, il y avait établi un pied à terre. L'avantage de ses mégalopoles ? L'anonymat. S'il y avait une chose que le jeune homme détestait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'on foute le nez dans ses affaires privées. Une fois sortie du boulot, tout le monde s'en fichait de qui il voyait, avec qui il sortait dîner et ça l'arrangeait parfaitement ainsi.

Sa mère, Narcissa avait voulu il y a un temps qu'il se marie.

« Pourquoi ne pas fonder une famille ? » Lui avait-elle dit.

Parce que je n'en n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie mère.

Tu refuses de te marier ?

Je refuse de me marier. Quand j'aurais un peu plus de quarante ans j'y songerais peut être.

Mais, enfin Draco…

Je vais rater mon avion il faut que je file.

Il l'embrassa vite sur la joue et s'échappa du dressing. Non il ne lui avait pas menti, il avait vraiment eu un vol à prendre mais il était vrai que cette excuse tombait à pic. Se marier ? Et puis quoi encore ? pour avoir une bonne femme sur le dos qui le suivait partout, qui râlait parce qu'il enchaînait les heures au club et **piiiire**des enfants ! des enfants bruyants, qui lui demanderaient sans arrêt des câlins et qui coûtaient encore plus chers que l'épouse !

Son père ne lui avait jamais fais de câlins et il n'en n'était pas mort sauf peut être son sens de la chaleur humaine !

Non ça, c'était totalement au dessus de ses forces et même si elle avait eu du mal à avaler la pilule, lady Malfoy avait finit par se faire une raison. Sans oublier, que son fils était encore jeune. Il rencontrerait peut être de lui-même la femme qui changerait tout.

Il n'avait pas battit tout ça brique par brique pour tout refiler à une croqueuse de diamants.

Non vraiment…rien que d'y penser…bwaaah il en avait la chaire de poule !

Il avait établit un code et des rapports très simples avec les femmes.

Primo, jamais chez lui. Secondo, pas de sentiments autre peut être que de la complicité et tertio, pas de prénom. Ces femmes avaient un diminutif, il s'en tenait à cela car c'étaient des professionnelles qui elles non plus, ne mélangez pas vie privée et vie professionnelle. C'était très bien ainsi. Au fur à mesure, il avait monté un agenda de contacts professionnels et intimes. Il ne voulait pas avoir à subir la compagnie d'une idiote surtout pour des dîners avec des représentants ou les gérants de ses clubs.

Quels clubs ? de magie évidemment ! Les moldus en prenaient plein la vue assurément et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'était que ça payait bien. En six mois, il avait fait la moitié de son chiffre d'affaire. Ils raffolaient de ce genre de spectacle surtout que là, ça n'avait rien n'a voir avec les petits numéros qu'on voyait habituellement, les spectateurs étaient littéralement scotchés voila pourquoi ça marchait du tonnerre. Son business était florissant et il pouvait se permettre d'engager également des prestidigitateurs et illusionnistes non sorciers. C'était peut être ça, le luxe.

Bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy à demain.

Bonsoir.

Votre attaché case monsieur

Merci.

Draco se saisit de la petite mallette noire que lui tendait l'une de ses secrétaires et quitta la tour d'ivoire ou il passait l'essentiel de ses journées. Encore une femme qui lui faisait les yeux doux mais à laquelle il ne prêtait pas la moindre attention. Que s'imaginait-elle au juste ? Qu'il allait se lancer dans une relation avec une employée ? Elle était bien naïve…et avec le cul quelle se tapait il était sur quelle devait aimer les glaces cette grosse dondon.

Confortablement assit sur ses sièges en cuir, messire Malfoy fit ronronner le moteur de sa belle Audi et lança le bolide jusqu'au quartier de luxe ou il résidait le temps de ses séjours londoniens.

Les garages s'étaient pratiques, au moins une voiture à cinquante mille euros ne risquait pas de disparaître pendant la nuit. Autre avantage de vivre dans un quartier huppé, c'était le réceptionniste à l'entrée de l'immeuble comme dans les grands hôtels. Il faisait office de vigil, d'hôte d'accueil et de concierge.

Bonsoir Henry. Draco s'accouda au comptoir de marbre.

Bonsoir Mr Malfoy.

Des messages pour moi ?

Oui Monsieur, une lettre de la compagnie d'électricité et une autre de l'association des Arts et de la Culture.

Se disant, le dénommé Henry lui remit les dites enveloppes non ouvertes biensûr, il s'était contenté de lire le logo pour l'une et le cachet pour l'autre. Eh oui, Henry faisait **aussi** office de secrétaire à ses heures perdues. Le but était d'assurer une certaine proximité avec les hôtes de l'immeuble sans toute fois s'immiscer dans leur vie privé.

Merci.

Bonne soirée Monsieur.

Sans même ranger son courrier, Draco appela l'ascenseur, après huit heures de triturage de neurones il n'avait absolument pas envie de prendre les escaliers, il payait bien assez de charges pour cette cage à oiseaux. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin devant lui qui n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre d'être rentré pour ouvrir l'une des enveloppes, celle de l'association. A l'intérieur un carton qu'il sortit de la main droite ou brillait à son annulaire la chevalière aux armoiries de la famille.

« Ah…oui… »

le carton disait ceci :

_**« A l'intention de Monsieur Malfoy,**_

_**L'association de Grande Bretagne des Arts et de la Culture vous convie à son quarante sixième festival annuel du spectacle samedi 10 décembre à partir de 20h. **_

_**Seront présents des sommités de la scéne ainsi que le Ministre de la Culture. **_

_**Veuillez à renvoyer ce coupon de participation au plutôt afin que nous répondions au mieux aux attentes de nos invités.**_

_**En comptant sur votre présence, recevez Monsieur, nos sincères salutations. »**_

« Blablabla… »

Encore une occasion pour récolter des dons plutôt…enfin…il était vrai que cette réception lui donnait également la possibilité de trouver de nouveaux investisseurs et partenaires. Il irait donc. Plus qu'à trouver un smoking.

Qui disait smoking, disait aussi séances de mesures et d'essayages. Car il était évident qu'il ne mettait que du sur mesure. Trois semaines étaient passée depuis qu'il avait reçu le carton d'invitation et il était très content des services de la couturière de la boutique Emysson du Chemin de Traverse. Entreprise toute jeune qui avait pour client les goldens boys de Londres et qui tout comme Draco avait obtenue une excellente image de marque en peu de temps.

Cette coupe vous convient-elle ainsi Monsieur Malfoy ?

Oui la veste est correcte mais je trouve que le pantalon est encore un peu long.

C'est ainsi qu'il doit être porté Monsieur, une coupe plus courte ne serait pas adéquate pour vous.

Mmh…

Pas encore convaincu, le regard critique de son client se posa sur le reflet que projetait le miroir en face d'eux.

Tournez vous. Là, regardez. Si je coupe plus on verra trop la chaussure. Ca fera moins classe.

Miss Judy connaissait son métier et elle savait de quoi elle parlait autant quelle était convaincu d'avoir raison. Le problème, était de convaincre également son client que c'était le cas. Elle le connaissait bien cet homme là et il n'était pas facile. Il pouvait tout aussi bien décidé de l'envoyer paître et d'aller acheter ailleurs que de lui dire « amen » là, qu'allait-il décider ?

Hmm…Après tout…c'est vous la pro d'la couture, pas moi.

Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ça, il avait mieux à penser.

Très bien Monsieur. Je vous l'emballe immédiatement.

Parfait.

Que c'était appréciable de ne pas répéter trente six fois les mêmes choses. D'avoir à faire à des gens motivés et compétents.

A sa sortit du magasin, Draco jeta un œil à sa montre, il avait encore trois heures devant lui. C'était largement suffisant pour envoyer quelque mail, prendre une douce, appeler le gérant du club de Paris et s'habiller. Il n'avait demandé à personne de l'accompagner pour cette fois. La solitude lui allait tout aussi bien et il ne connaissait pas une femme suffisamment éduquée et digne d'intérêt pour être à son bras ce soir. Comme disait le dicton : « mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné »

La salle des fêtes était déjà bien remplit lorsqu'il arrivé à dix neuf heures quarante cinq. Rien de surprenant à cela quand on savait que ce gala était prisé et reconnu en Europe.

Le regard diaphane de Draco balaya l'assistance présente. Toutes et tous étaient élégamment habillés queue de pie ou smoking pour les uns, robes longues ou tailleurs pour les autres. Cette salle polyvalente pouvait contenir trois milles personnes alors ça ne serait pas l'espace qui manquerait.

Malfoy, je penserais bien que vous seriez déjà ici.

L'interpellé se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait nommé et se contenta d'un sourire de convenance.

Comme tous les ans je suppose.

Peut-il en être autrement ? Rit l'homme en serrant la main de son cadet face à lui.

C'était un homme au teint rubicond avec une moustache noire parfaitement taillée qui lui barrait le visage d'une oreille à l'autre.

Je ne vois pas votre épouse, elle n'est donc pas là ?

Oh Magda est à Vienne pour voir notre fille.

C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé lui présenter mes hommages.

Vous pouvez toujours les présenter à ma cavalière.

Le jeune homme tiqua mais rien sur son visage ne montra sa surprise.

Elle était partit se prendre un verre elle ne devrait plus…oh justement la voici.

Le gris de ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette menue habillée d'une sobre robe de velours noire s'arretant au dessus du genoux accessoirisée d'un boléro en cachemire blanc. Au cou et aux oreilles de la cavalière de son interlocuteur, de délicates perles blanche. Ses cheveux caramel coiffés de manière fluide en chignon laissaient deux ou trois mèches frôler ses épaules. La jeune demoiselle n'était pas forcément grande mais ses escarpins noirs en donnaient l'impression et allongeaient ses jambes d'exquise façon. Draco avait remonté ses yeux par « étage » pour croiser ceux face à lui. Couleur ambre, ses prunelles étaient mises en valeur par deux traits gris et un maquillage élégant, sa bouche rendue gourmande par le gloss. Elle était proprement délicieuse.

Ce fut la première vision qu'il eut d'Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

_Bonsoir à tous et heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce deuxième chapitre ! J'avance bien et j'en suis ravie._

_Très contente aussi de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle aventure !_

_Merci aussi a **Diane37** qui a laissé la première review de cette fic^^ainsi biensur qu'a celles qui ont lu Handcuffs._

_Je souhaite vraiment que cette fic vous plaise autant que les autres._

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**Lacus Clyne**_

_**oOoOo_**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**_**_

Londres, sept millions d'habitants et autant de sorciers.

Capitale européenne de premier plan accueillant hommes d'affaires, juristes et jeunesse dorée de l'aristocratie. C'était la ville idéale pour y faire ses études, des rencontres intéressante pour plus tard et surtout pour travailler.

Hermione Granger intelligente sorcière née moldue le savait très bien.

A vingt ans elle avait de grandes ambitions et savait exactement de quoi serait fait son avenir. Début septembre la jeune femme tout juste sortit de l'école élémentaire de sorcellerie Poudlard avait fait sa rentré à l'Université de Grande Bretagne de Medico-magie. Seulement, la vie étudiante coûtait cher et il était proprement hors de question d'imposer à ses parents modestes dentistes les dépenses liées à ses études et à son hébergement. Hermione avait donc trouvé, une autre solution.

_**« biiip biiip biiipp »**_

La main hésitante se leva hors de la couette pour se poser sur le tonitruant réveil qui trônait sur la table de chevet. Il était largement l'heure d'arrêter de flemmarder, elle avait cours cet après midi. Un énorme chat orange lui sauta presque à la figure alors quelle émergeait à peine.

- Roooh Pattenroond pas maintenant je dois me lever !

Monsieur c'était quasiment couché sur son ventre en ronronnant à qui mieux mieux. Il avait le chic mais elle allait finir par être en retard…elle le cajola deux minutes et le prit dans ses bras pour le poser à coté d'elle sur la couette encore chaude sur laquelle il fit sa toilette.

Hermione elle, pu filer à la douche. Elle en reprendrait une ce soir mais ça ne faisait rien.

**oOoOo**

Londres, avec ses quartiers de luxe, ses grands hôtels et ses patrons d'entreprises prêt à payer une petite fortune, pour un moment avec elle. On pouvait l'appeler de différentes manières : call girl, prostituée, hôtesse. Le fait était que grâce à ses riches mécènes, elle pouvait avoir un bel appartement hors des quartiers glauques et surtout, régler toutes ses factures ainsi que le droit d'étudier dans l'une des plus prestigieuses universités du pays.

Au départ, rien ne la prédisposait à devenir escorte. C'est l'une de ses amies qui l'avait faite entrer dans le milieu pour les mêmes raisons il y avait un an environ. Les magies d'Internet…ça permettait de filtrer les clients, hors de question de tomber sur un détraqué. C'était un risque qu'Amy et elle ne pouvaient pas se permettre de courir.

Son Black Berry était son outil de travail elle ne s'en séparait quasiment jamais. En quelque mois, et gràce à Amy, elle avait établi un listing d'hommes qui étaient devenu ses clients réguliers et qui parfois, lui en amenaient d'autres. C'était là tout l'intérêt de la chose. Elle faisait aussi un peu dans le commercial après tout.

Très sollicitée, elle demandait à être payé à l'heure mais ça ne freinait pas ces messieurs qui appréciaient sa culture et son intelligence car contrairement à d'autres, elle était capable de maintenir une conversation financière où politique aussi bien coté moldu que coté sorcier d'ailleurs. Elle était comme une intermédiaire, une bouffée d'air dans un repas d'affaires rigide.

Pourquoi ce métier et pas un autre ?

Il était vrai quelle aurait pu faire caissière, serveuse, vendeuse mais c'était des métiers laborieux qui ne lui donneraient pas assez le temps que la jeune diplômée devrait consacrer à ses études. L'argent facile…mais aussi, elle aimait le sexe pas de là à être nymphomane mais son à présent ex petit ami Ron lui avait déjà reproché. Il n'y avait bien que lui, pour s'en plaindre.

Ca n'était pas bien grave après tout elle en faisait profiter d'autres, ce que Ron ignorait biensur. Ainsi que ses autres amis proches. Ils savaient quelle étudiait durement pour réussir et…quelle avait décroché un emploi de nuit dans une entreprise d'informatique. Chose dont les Weasley ignorait tout. La seule fois ou Harry et elle avait tenté de leur expliquer eh bien…seul Arthur Weasley avait montré de l'interet…les autres avaient manqué de s'endormir. Au moins personne ne lui poserait de question gênante.

**oOoOo**

La petite musique annonciatrice d'un mail l'alerta à sa sortie de la baignoire. Les mains encore humides après s'être enveloppée d'une serviette, Hermione parcouru le message des yeux. Son client de ce soir aurait une petite heure de retard. Parfait, elle pourrait étudier un peu plus.

Comment survivre de nos jours sans les nouvelles technologies ? le monde sorcier était si… archaique. A l'Ere des portables, des micros ordinateurs, de l'autre coté du mur on s'éclairait encore à la bougie, écrivant avec des plumes. D'accord ça avait du charme, mais tout de même…heureusement que la magie palliait tous ces petits défauts. Le transplanage changerait l'humanité, plus de bouchons ni de pollution mais refaire le monde ne la mènerait nulle part.

- Hoouhoouu Hermioonne ! On est là !

La concernée rejoignit ses nouveaux amis de fac.

- La nuit n'a pas été trop fatigante ?

- Comme d'habitude…et puis j'ai bien dormis

- Tu devrais vraiment te trouver un petit ami. Métro, boulot, dodo…c'est pas très excitant !

La jeune femme se contenta d'un sourire magnanime. Sa vie à elle était quand même un peu plus trépidante que ça mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Et puis dans de telles circonstances, que ferait-elle d'un petit ami ? le résultat avec Ron avait été évocateur…

Non…elle préférait vraiment se consacrer à ses études. Elle aurait bien le temps pour le reste après.

**oOoOo**

- Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les propriétés de l'ortie et de ses dérivés. Un manuel et un chaudron pour deux.

En bas d'un grand amphithéâtre, leur professeur de potions agitait sa baguette pour que les diapositives de la préparation se mettent en place.

- Voici les différents ingrédients qu'il faudra pour préparer votre onguent. J'espère que tout le monde a ce qu'il faut.

Sa manie de toujours lever la main ne l'avait pas quitté depuis Poudlard et lorsque Monsieur Pumpkin surnom qu'on lui donnait à cause de son corps massif et de sa petite tête demanda combien d'espèces d'orties il existait, Hermione fut la première à demander la parole.

- Miss Granger ?

- Sept Monsieur. Dont quatre en France.

- Bien, excellent. Et quels en sont les intérêts médicinales ? mmh…Miss Granger peut être pourrions nous laisser vos camarades répondre ? Qu'en dites vous ?

Les joues un peu roses, la concernée abaissa son bras.

- Oui Monsieur…

Sa voisine rit gentiment. Pourquoi souhaiter qu'Hermione devienne quelqu'un d'autre quelle même ? C'était comme ça qu'on l'appréciait et elle savait beaucoup plus de choses qu'un autre jeune de son âge et cela pour pas mal de sujets.

- Pour l'heure suivante je vous demande de préparer votre décoction et d'en faire des bandes. Je passerais dans les rangs alors du sérieux jeunes gens.

Heureusement pour eux, Mr Pumpkin était plus agréable que Rogue.

- Et maintenant ?

- Eeuh…Lorène jeta un œil au rétroprojecteur. Les furoncles de trolls. Eurk…

- Ne fait pas tant de manière et verse.

Lorène s'exécuta et toutes deux regardèrent la potion changer de couleur.

- …Bizarre…

- Leur potion est rose pâle…la notre est verte...Constata Lorène dont le teint avait prit la même couleur verdâtre que le contenu du chaudron après quelle eut jeté un œil sur celui de leur voisin du dessus.

- Tu es sure d'avoir tourné cinq fois ?

- Eeuh…je pense…

- Tu penses ou tu es sure ?

- Been…j'ai peu être été distraite quelque seconde…Avoua piteusement sa voisine en baissant les yeux.

Hermione aurait voulu sortir une remarque acerbe mais elle s'en abstint. Si Lorène pouvait arrêter de jeter des coups d'œil à leur camarade de droite et se concentrer sur ce quelle faisait ce serait mieux !

- Je suis désolé…

- Eh bien jeunes filles. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit une très grande réussite.

- C'est ma faute Monsieur…Hermione n'y est pour rien…

- Lorsqu'on est en binôme miss Bishop, on est deux à travailler. Vous me referez chacune cette potion pour le prochain cours.

- Oui Monsieur…dirent-elles ensemble.

Dès qu'il se fut éloigné, Hermione laissa échapper un long soupir. Elle n'avait vraiment pas que ça à faire. Les bêtises des autres ça n'étaient pas à elle de les assumer mais pas le choix…

Lorène parvint néanmoins à la convaincre quelle réparerait sa bourde en faisant également sa dose de potion. Et puis, avec ces deux créateurs d'ennuis qu'étaient Harry et Ron, il en faudrait plus à l'ex Gryffondor pour perdre son sang froid !

**oOoOo**

- Un festival ?

- Oui. Le festival des Arts et de la Culture.

- Ah oui, je connais. C'est très huppé.

- Magda ne pourra pas m'y accompagner. Alors j'aimerais que tu la remplaces.

- Moi ? vous devriez peut être demander à une amie non ?

- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Sourit l'homme assit en face d'elle.

- Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec plaisir.

Monsieur Bergamote était peut être un « ami » mais il la payerait pour assister avec lui à ce festival. C'était un homme jovial, toujours de bonne humeur avec une belle moustache et le teint rouge comme s'il avait couru des kilomètres. C'était l'un des rares clients réguliers avec qui elle n'avait aucun rapport. Il demandait ses services pour des repas, des réceptions ou son épouse ne désirait pas être présente mais ou lui devait être accompagné. Et même si elle était rémunérée pour cela, ça ne les empêchaient pas de prendre de bonnes parties de fous rire ensemble.

**oOoOo**

- Hermiooonne quelle bonne surprise ! Entre !

- Merci Ginny. Harry n'est pas là ?

- En voila une question ! comme si Monsieur Potter pouvait être là à cinq heures de l'après midi.

Son interlocutrice laissa échapper un rire. C'est dommage, elle aurait bien voulu le voir. Avec son travail au ministère, rares étaient les occasions de passer du temps ensemble.

- Il sera déçu quand il saura que tu es passé en son absence.

- J'aimerais venir plus souvent mais…

- Nous comprenons. Tu es une femme très demandée.

Ahahah…elle ne croyait pas si bien dire…

- Laisse moi te regarder…Ginny posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Merlin tu es magnifique.

- Pas autant que toi.

- Eh bien profite en parce que dans trois mois je ressemblerais à Bouddha.

- Mais non. Secoua de la tête sa visiteuse en riant.

- Oh si…il suffit de voir ma mère pour comprendre qu'on ne reste pas mince longtemps chez les femmes Weasley.

- C'est pour la bonne cause.

Ginny acquiesça, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre encore plat.

- Je n'arrive pas à bien m'en rendre compte. Au fait, tu es venu pour quelque chose de précis ?

- Te voir surtout mais oui j'avais un service à te demander.

Il lui fallait une robe pour le 10 décembre. Une robe de soirée pas trop voyante, ni trop sexy.

- Ringard en résumé…

- Non élégante. Ce srait l'occasion d'un après midi entre filles. Depuis le temps. Dit oui.

- Tu n'as pas tort. C'est vrai que ça fait un moment. Et il faut en profiter avant que je ne passe plus les portes des magasins.

Elles se mirent d'accord pour le jeudi suivant, Hermione n'avait pas cours l'après midi.

**oOoOo**

Ca lui semblait qu'une éternité était passée depuis la fin de l'école,celle de la guerre et le mariage des Potter qui bientôt, seraient parents à leur tour…Ginny était rayonnante et d'après ce quelle lui avait dit, Harry se plaisait dans ce travail d'Auror.

- Et celle-ci ?

- …Les cordes dans le dos…bof…je voulais une longue

- Une longue ? Avec les jambes que tu as ? Tu plaisantes. Tient va essayer celle-ci.

- Mais ! elle est trop courte !

- Va l'ESSA YER !

- Bon, bon…

Hermione fut presque poussée dans la cabine d'essayage. Ginny l'attendait devant, son index tapotant son bras.

- Aloors ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…

- Sort de là que jte vois.

Obéissante, elle s'exécuta. Ginny siffla d'admiration.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça ira ? Elle est un peu…sexy non ?

- Il suffira d'ajouter quelque chose.

Pas encore convaincu, la demoiselle releva les yeux au moment où l'un des vendeurs se rendait dans la réserve non loin de là, les bras pris par un gros carton et, les yeux fixés sur elle, loupa la porte ouverte. Le carton se heurta au mur et PATATRACK !

Ginny sourit à sa complice avant de déclarer.

- Tu vois quelle est parfaite !

Elle quittèrent toutes deux la boutique du centre du chemin de Traverse et passèrent devant Emysson, là ou Harry avait acheté son costume pour le mariage.

- Il serait sublime dans ce model non ?

- C'est vrai. Mais la couleur ne me plait pas vraiment…

- Eh ben…

Hermione suivit le regard de sa voisine partit à l'intérieur du magasin ou Mademoiselle Judy habillait un homme avec des cheveux clairs comme un éclair dans un ciel d'orage.

- On peut dire qu'il a pas une couleur de cheveux passe partout !

- Vient ! Allons prendre un thé bien chaud je meurs de froid ! Rit Hermione en l'entraînant dans une rue adjacente

**oOoOo**

Cet après midi avec son amie d'école lui avait fait du bien. Elle était à présent fin prête pour samedi. Elle rejoindrait son cavalier à dix neuf heures trente au Tremp, un bar à la mode avant d'aller à la salle polyvalente.

Hermione eut fort à faire entre les cours, son client du vendredi soir et ses préparatifs pour la soirée. Brushing, masque, gel, épilation…c'était fou ce qu'il fallait endurer pour avoir l'air naturelle !

La nouvelle madame Potter lui avait déniché un joli boléro pour habiller sa robe, des bas noirs complétaient le tout. Sans oublier une parure et un maquillage discret et la voici prête.

Monsieur Bergamote était déjà là lorsqu'elle arriva.

- Ca vous convient ?

- Ma chère…tu es…délicieuse. Dit ce dernier en embrassant ses doigts puis commanda leurs apéritifs. Un gin tonic pour madame.

- Merci encore de m'avoir proposé de vous accompagner.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Elle récupéra l'enveloppe qu'il avait fait glisser sur le comptoir pendant que le barman avait le dos tourné pour préparer leur verre.

Pour huit heures, ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de la fête ou il y avait déjà foule. Hermione se sépara de son hôte un cours instant. Il fallait quelle fasse un crochet aux toilettes, refaire une touche de maquillage et de parfum. Sur son chemin, elle fut soulagée de voir d'autres femmes avec des tailleurs courts. Ouf ! elle ne ferait pas vulgaire avec cette petite robe que Ginny l'avait poussé à essayer.

A son retour, son cavalier parlait déjà avec un homme. Prenant un verre sur le plateau que lui proposait un serveur, elle rejoignit les deux hommes en grande conversation de toute évidence.

- Pardonnez moi de vous avoir aussi lâchement abandonné. Sourit-elle en

guise d'excuse.

- Tu es toute pardonnée mon enfant. Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un, un de mes collaborateur. Monsieur Malfoy.

La jeune femme porta son attention sur le dit Malfoy. Malfoy…ce nom elle le connaissait et manqua de s'exclamer en le voyant. Ces cheveux blonds…l'homme quelle avait vu dans la boutique avec Ginny. Ca ne pouvait être que lui avec des cheveux pareils ! Grand, athlétique, dans un smoking impeccable digne de Emysson, un verre de champagne entamé à la main ou brillait, la chevalière aux armoiries de la famille. C'était donc bien le même Malfoy que Lucius, l'un des membres actifs Mangemort…était ce…son fils ?

L'hésitation n'était pas permise, elle devait répondre.

- Divine. Très heureuse, Monsieur Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

**oOoOo**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****

****H223:**** Merci beaucoup ^^ ca me fait plaisir ! Je m'efforce de faire au mieux ! Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question pour l'instant ça gacherait tout mais rassure toi, tu vas comprendre ! Je ne dévoile juste pas toutes mes cartes en même temps, histoire que vous ayez des surprises^^ Heureuse en tout cas de te compter parmi mes lecteurs !

****Tchoupi:**** Tu as bien compris mais je n'en dirais pas plus ça gacherait l'effet de surprise !

****NY0Z3KA:**** J'espere que c'est dans le bon sens que tu dis ça ! XD

****MrsOsbourneMalfoy:**** O_O mais...TU FAIS PARTI DE LA GESTAPPOO? (a peur) XDD ne t'en fais pas tu auras des réponses à toutes tes questions...le moment venu XD (oui je suis sadique heein?) je souhaite que mes autres fics te plaisent ! Pour la publication je ne peut hélas pas donner de jour précis tout dépend de mon boulot, de ce que j'ai a faire et de mon niveau de fatigue mais je publie une a deux fois par semaine.

_Déja le chapitre 3 ! vous êtes surpris de la tournure de l"histoire et j'espere que c'est dans le bon sens ! Je sors il est vrai des sentiers battu, j'avais cette idée en tête depuis un moment c'est d'autant plus dur pour moi que le milieu HP n'est pas présent ou du moins pas totalement mais je tiens quand même a aller au bout de cette histoire en souhaitant que vous me suiviez! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis comme toujours^^ j'adore recevoir des reviews XD c'est ma paye d'auteur *_* _

_**Bonne lecture** à tous et rendez vous au chapitre 4 !_

**_Lacus Clyne_**

******oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo******

Il y eu un moment de vide après le moment ou Bergamote les avait présenté l'un à l'autre. La jeune femme face à lui le regarda avec des yeux surpris même si elle n'en montra rien. Elle sembla hésiter puis, tendit une main à la peau dorée vers lui.

- Divine. Très heureuse Monsieur Malfoy.

Draco tiqua une seconde fois. Divine ? Alors cette demoiselle était…

Dans les affaires, on avait souvent des surprises, et pas toujours des meilleures ! Le but du jeu était de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses à ses concurrents, on appelait ça « poker face ». Si votre adversaire voyait la moindre expression sur votre visage, il s'en servirait contre vous, pour vous battre ou vous déstabiliser et cette fois, Draco perdit la partie. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que Bergamote soit ce genre d'homme, celui à payer une femme…il était vraiment surpris. Cependant, sa main tendue attendait la sienne, aussi, se pencha t'il en avant et embrassa t'il doucement le bout des doigts tièdes qu'il tenait dans les siens.

- Si ce gala avait plus de beauté telle que vous ça ne serait que plus intéressant.

Si un doute subsistait dans l'esprit d'Hermione, il fut dissout aussitôt que le gentleman blond ouvrit la bouche. C'était bien le même Malfoy. L'intonation de voix, le maintien était le même sans oublier cette grosse chevalière…Dieu merci, ça n'était pas Malfoy père quelle avait croisé ! Sinon…elle aurait été dans de beaux draps !

- Je suis surpris cependant, depuis quand vous fréquentez des escortes au juste ? Poursuivit-il avec légèreté comme s'il s'agissait de la pluie et du beau temps, son attention à nouveau sur son collègue.

Depuis quinze ans qu'ils étaient mariés, Draco savait que son acolyte aimait sa femme, il en avait été témoin. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait bien qu'un paquet d'homme marié fréquentait d'autre femme et même des prostituées de luxe comme celle-ci pour les plus riches d'entre eux. Même lui le faisait d'ailleurs mais il n'était pas marié ! Et que Bergamote s'adonne à ce genre de…pratique, c'était totalement choquant.

Sur le coup, son interlocuteur ne sut que répondre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

- Ah oui ? Pourtant vous l'avez amené ici. C'est assez culotté je dois dire.

- J'avais besoin d'une cavalière. Je n'ai plus vos vingt ans et pour un homme de mon âge venir seul c'est assez pathétique. Les gens penseront quelle est ma nièce. Elle est assez intelligente pour ne pas griller sa "couverture". Quand à avoir des rapports avec elle Il rit vous plaisantez. Je l'ai toujours commandé pour des soirées ou des dîners. Elle pourrait être ma fille.

Draco était assez perplexe. Cette jeune fille semblait bien sous tout rapport, s'il l'avait croisé anonymement dans la rue il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné…mais le mot prostitué tournait en boucle dans son esprit même si ça lui paraissait tiré par les cheveux.

- Il y en a que cela ne gêne pas. Déclara t'il platement. Je ne pense pas que Magda soit très heureuse d'être remplacée par votre soit disante nièce.

Son opposant ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une voix amplifiée le fit taire.

_**« Ladies et Gentlemen merci à tous d'avoir répondu à notre invitation. Le quarante sixième festival des Arts et de la Culture peut à présent commencer ! »**_

- Bien, je vais vous laisser à vos occupations. Miss Divine, ce fut plaisir. Peut être nous recroiserons nous à une autre soirée au bras d'un de mes nombreux autres collaborateurs. Lança Malfoy junior en dardant sur elle son regard froid tout en levant son verre de champagne quasiment vide.

Hermione, ne se démonta pas. Il pouvait l'appeler comme ça lui chantait, des hommes comme lui, elle en croisait à la pelle et il ne l'impressionnait nullement. De plus, il était parvenu à mettre cet homme adorable qu'était Monsieur Bergamote mal à l'aise. Elle répondit avec sourire et aplomb.

- Ou bien au votre, Monsieur. Veuillez m'excuser.

Suite à cette réplique, elle l'ignora presque et se tourna poliment vers son client pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Je dois encore m'absenter un instant.

Elle planta là les deux hommes et se fit presque instantanément happer par la foule qui se mouvait dans l'immense salle.

Bergamote s'abstint de tout commentaire, préférant caresser sa moustache. Cette petite, elle l'épatait toujours autant. Sans être insolente, elle l'avait défendu devant leur adversaire. Vraiment, elle n'avait peur de rien mais après tout, que pourrait-elle craindre de Malfoy ?

**oOoOo**

Malfoy…elle avait du mal à s'y faire…elle avait bien entendu dire que le Mangemort emprisonné à Azkaban avait un fils unique. Fils qui, au début de la guerre avait étrangement disparu du jour au lendemain. A l'époque, elle avait bien entendu autre chose à penser qu'à la disparition d'un petit blondinet trop gâté et puis n'était ce pas là qu'une rumeur de plus pour alimenter les légendes urbaines ? Bref…elle n'y avait vu aucun intérêt par contre Ron et Harry eux s'en étaient régalés.

En tout cas, elle était certaine de son identité à cent pour cent ! Ce visage, cet air hautain, ses propos cassant et ces yeux gris. Pas d'erreur sur la personne. Heureusement pour elle, le père et le fils n'auraient pas d'occasion de parler de cette rencontre incongrue. Elle ne supporterait pas que sa famille et amis apprennent la vérité sur sa véritable activité. Au fond, elle se sentait coupable et mal de le leur cacher mais pour leur dire quoi ?

« Papa, maman, je suis toujours votre fille chérie mais je me prostitue pour payer mes études »

« Harry, tu sais, je suis escorte. Ca paye très bien, je suis ravie »

Non…elle ne pourrait jamais s'y résoudre, autant leur cacher la vérité.

Pour en revenir à Malfoy, elle avait intérêt à s'en méfier car il était bien connu que le fruit ne tombait jamais bien loin de l'arbre.

L'eau chaude du robinet finit de tourner lorsque Hermione tourna la boule d'argent pour s'essuyer les mains. Elle devait rejoindre son bienfaiteur. Après un raccord maquillage, elle retrouva le brouhaha de la salle polyvalente toujours aussi bondée.

**oOoOo**

Draco la vit ressortir des toilettes deux minutes après y être entré.

Elle ne manquait pas d'audace, il aimait ça. D'une parce quelle était jolie et de deux parce qu'elle était l'une des rares à avoir osé le braver et qui plus est devant quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux. Il en aurait tué pour moins que ça mais il dû bien s'avouer que cela aurait été plutôt dommage.

Divine ce nom lui allait plutôt bien. Ca n'était pas une beauté transcendante comme il en croisait parfois mais elle avait un « je ne sais quoi » de séduisant qui attirait l'œil. Elle avait de grands yeux noisette et un joli petit corps menu. Parcourant la foule de convives qui ne se doutaient pas un instant de ses tergiversions mentales, Draco n'avait plus d'yeux que pour elle.

Il se déplaçait habilement au grès des vagues d'invités qui se mouvaient dans la salle pour que ça ne paraisse pas louche car en réalité il l'observait de loin tel un fauve à la chasse. Etait-il jaloux de son bon gros collaborateur ? Du tout. Envieux peut être. L'idée que cette presque candide créature se fasse rémunérer par des hommes pour être leur compagnie le temps d'un dîner le…perturbait. Il était bien sûr évident qu'avec une somme plus importante et un bon feeling, elle accepterait sans doute de coucher avec son client du moment.

Etant lui-même un homme, il savait bien qu'après avoir passé un certain moment avec une aussi délicieuse jeune personne, on n'attendait qu'une seule occasion de se retrouver en sa compagnie dans un endroit plus…intime. Aussi charmante soit-elle, Divine était donc bien à considérer comme une prostituée. De luxe, peut être mais prostituée quand même.

Offrir ses services sexuels ou non était sans l'ombre d'un doute de la prostitution. Etant chef d'entreprise Draco connaissait bien les lois et surtout celles-ci vu qu'il en « bénéficiait » également mais en tant que client.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, il comptait en apprendre plus sur cette petite. Bergamote lui avait vanté ses larges mérites et bien soit ! Il allait voir si elle était aussi exceptionnelle que son collègue lui avait assuré. Cette perspective le mit de bonne humeur et le jeune homme finit d'un trait son verre de champagne.

**oOoOo**

Les organisateurs de la soirée avaient planifié une vente aux enchères d'objets de théâtre en passant par des œuvres d'art afin de récolter des fonds qui serviraient à construire une nouvelle salle de spectacle. Cette activité ludique quoi qu'un peu barbare de par les bagarres de prix des acquéreurs potentiels occupa Draco une bonne partie de la soirée. Malfoy junior était loin de ce qu'on pouvait appeler un collectionneur d'Art, il allait tout simplement revendre ses acquisitions à un prix plus élevé. Ca ferait office de treizième mois. Pendant ce laps de temps, il oublia totalement son futur objectif qui l'avait autant réjouit une heure auparavant.

- Mille ! Mille livres pour le Monsieur à droite ! Mille livres une fois, mille deux fois ! lot cinquante cinq adjugé pour mille livres !

Eheh ! Et voila comment on faisait une bonne affaire.

Il se sentait un peu stupide avec son petit panneau ou était inscrit le numéro quatre centre quatre vingt quatre mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

- Ce cher Malfoy à l'air de bien s'amuser.

Ca ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Acheter des choses aussi encombrantes qu'inutiles voila bien de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres pour des bien matériels.

- En tout cas, tu sembles lui avoir fait forte impression.

- Je n'ai pas aimé sa façon de s'adresser à vous.

- Tu es mignonne mais c'est inutile de s'en formaliser. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde

Ça non plus, elle n'avait aucun mal à le croire vu qui était son père.

**oOoOo**

- Monsieur Malfoy, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ici.

- Merci à vous de m'avoir invité

En réalité il s'en serait bien passé de cette soirée mais tant qu'il était là autant que ce soit utile. Le responsable du gala continua son monologue mais Draco ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Son regard diaphane avait retrouvé Bergamote et sa charmante accompagnatrice qui semblaient prendre le chemin de la sortie. Cette soirée avait été riche en découverte, on pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas venu pour rien. Il s'occuperait d'elle le moment venu.

- Je compte sur vous Monsieur, pour que tous mes achats me soient livrés le plus tôt possible. Interrompit-il son interlocuteur qui n'en n'avait pas finit de parler tout seul.

- Oh. Oui, bien sûr Monsieur Malfoy comptez sur moi. Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que je puisse f…

- Non ne vous donnez pas tant de mal.

Sur ce, il le planta là sans un au revoir. Il avait terminé ce pour quoi il était venu et plus encore alors il serait superflu de rester plus longtemps surtout que ce genre de manifestation caritative l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

**oOoOo**

A son arrivée dans sa tour d'ivoire le lendemain matin après une nuit trop courte et plus ou moins réparatrice, Draco sortit de l'ascenseur à huit heures tapante c'était qu'il se flattait d'être ponctuel. Ponctualité qui valait aussi bien pour lui-même que pour ses employés et ses collaborateurs. Gare à la secrétaire ou au comptable qui se permettrait de prendre du temps en rab surtout si c'était pour filer dix minutes avant la fin de la journée. Il se demandait souvent qui avait bien pu leur apprendre l'art de la fainéantise mais ici ça n'était plus permis. A moins bien sûr, de vouloir poster au chômage plus vite que de dire « Quidditch ».

Le jeune millionnaire pénétra dans le vaste espace qui séparait le reste de l'immeuble du bureau de ses deux secrétaires qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer malgré leur très bon travail. Les deux demoiselles se levèrent pour dire d'une même voix.

- Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy.

Le maître des lieux retira sa veste que l'une des secrétaires s'empressa de récupérer et donna quelques directives.

- Le rendez vous de dix heures reporté à ce soir, dites lui que ma mère est souffrante et que je suis à son chevet. Je ne veux pas être dérangé avant midi, et appelez moi Salie

- Oui Monsieur.

Tout en parlant, il était entré dans son bureau, diriger ce gigantesque empire était vraiment épuisant ainsi donc, il s'en tenait au stricte minimum. De toute façon il n'était pas là pour se faire de nouveaux amis.

Messire Malfoy se laissa tomber dans son large fauteuil qu'il tourna face à l'énorme vitre du onzième étage lui offrant une vue à couper le souffle sur la tamise. Geste qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il voulait méditer.

Inspirant un grand coup, et ramenant ses mains devant sa bouche, il resta à réfléchir à la soirée de la veille, oubliant le panorama.

Cette fille l'obsédait, sans savoir dire pourquoi. Comme s'il venait de prendre une décision qu'il aurait peur de regretter avant de pouvoir l'appliquer. Il se retourna face à son ordinateur, résolu. Elle lui avait quasiment jeté un défi à la figure hier soir et il avait bien envie de le relever.

D'un click, Draco ouvrit le moteur de recherche. Mais quoi demander ?

_- Divine. Très heureuse Monsieur Malfoy._

_« Essayons… »_

Par défaut, et sans réelle conviction il tapa **« Divine****escorte ».** Aussitôt une multitude de site coquin s'offrit à lui.  
>Après plusieurs heures de recherches, il tomba enfin sur un site particulier. Il cliqua, presque découragé et tomba sur un site très bien tenu qui semblait moins gore que les autres. Presque professionnel, un fond noire et bordeaux aux lettres blanches faisant ressortir les textes.<p>

Encore un click sur _**"Divine"**_ et tomba sur une photo de la jeune femme de la veille. Enfin ! il n'y croyait plus !

Surpris, que ses recherches aient enfin portées leurs fruits, le démon blond redressa son corps avachi par l'ennui et se mit à lire la description "cultivée, pleine de charme, vive mais discrète. La compagne idéale de vos soirées"... pour des prix détaillés par prestation offerte. Cette demoiselle était pleine de surprise et visiblement très bien organisée. Draco en sourit de satisfaction, cette affaire s'annonçait de plus en plus intéressante. En descendant la page net, le surfeur dénicha le précieux sésame le numéro de téléphone de sa Juliette. Parfait, parfait.

Restant plusieurs minutes devant la page ouverte, il tapota sur son bureau en regardant l'ordinateur. Son cerveau était-il vraiment sur et certain d'allumer la mèche sans encore savoir s'il serait capable de l'éteindre ?

« Oh et puis… »

Plus vite que l'éclair, Draco décrocha le téléphone interne qui lui permettait de communiquer avec ses vassaux.

- Katherine? Appelez moi le numéro de téléphone suivant.

La dite Katherine vit un document texte apparaître sur son écran contenant un numéro de portable.

- Donnez lui rendez vous au « Soleil du Mekong" Demain soir.

- Oui monsieur, mais je vous rappelle que demain soir vous avez une conf...

- Merci Katherine.

Son patron raccrocha aussi sec sans lui avoir laissé l'occasion d'en placer une. La jeune femme demeura stupéfaite, le combiné à la main tout en jetant un regard de détresse à sa voisine d'en face qui secoua la tête, navrée.

A l'abri des regards indiscret, Malfoy junior resta plusieurs secondes a attendre devant le téléphone muet, assez content de lui. Toute fois, l'idée que cette femme ait raison, à savoir que ce serait à son bras qu'elle risquait de se balader l'énervait un peu. Il ne cédait pas, non pas du tout, c'était juste qu'il était curieux ni plus, ni moins. Il avait été surpris qu'on lui lance un défi et surtout une femme sans que lui-même ne l'ait auparavant décidé mais ça lui plaisait assez.  
>Il regarda la page Internet et sourit. Elle ne l'aurait pas. Elle l'avait provoqué, mais il l'aurait ! Fois de Malfoy !<p>

La brave Katherine fit clignoter l'interphone dix minutes après

- Monsieur Malfoy. Veuillez m'excuser. La jeune femme n'a de disponibilité qu'a partir de vingt heures. Cela vous convient-il monsieur? Demanda t'elle en redoutant déjà le cyclone qui allait s'abbatre sur sa tête

Son interlocuteur sauta presque sur le téléphone, et remarquant un peu trop de précipitation, maintenant le téléphone en l'air quelque seconde avant de répondre calmement bien que ses entrailles dansaient la Conga.

- Vingt heures donc…

Il ajouta, assez vite au risque de paraître suspect.

- Et dite lui d'être habillée classe.

- Oui Monsieur. La jeune dame a précisé également quelle risquait d'avoir un peu de retard" Elle a suggéré de vous retrouver quelque part afin que vous puissiez patienter en cas de retard.

Le moutarde monta au nez pointu de Monsieur Malfoy qui le fronça comme s'il venait de sentir une odeur particulièrement désagréable et c'est les sourcils froncés qu'il répliqua.

- Et en quoi le chinois ne lui convient pas. Le rendez-vous est à 20h, qu'elle y soit, un point c'est tout, arrangez ça !

Il était conscient de s'énerver pour pas grand-chose et que ça en devenait ridicule, mais elle prenait un peu trop de liberté à son goût.

_**-**_Oui...trés bien monsieur !

On avait aucun mal a imaginer la pauvre secrétaire trembler derrière son bureau. Elle coupa l'interphone dès qu'il lui avait raccroché au nez pour la seconde fois. C'était que son boss était assez effrayant quand il perdait son sang froid alors autant ne pas traîner !

- Oui, mademoiselle vous êtes toujours là ?

- Je n'attends que vous. Décréta la voix patiente à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je…pardonnez moi…mais Monsieur Malfoy tient à ce que vous soyez à vingt heures à votre point de rendez vous…

Elle paraissait très embarrassée d'imposer ce genre de détail à son interlocutrice mais pas la choix…elle ne tenait pas à être renvoyé…

- Hermione se fit silencieuse un bref instant à l'autre bout du fil, inquiétant la secrétaire qui se justifia.

- C'est que vous comprenez…Monsieur est très à cheval sur la ponctualité et…

Magnanime, Hermione sourit pour l'apaiser.

- Oui, je comprends. Dites à votre patron que je serais la bas à vingt heures précise.

Elle ne pouvait que se mettre à la place de la malheureuse qui servait ce tyran. Autant ne pas lui créer d'ennui. Elle s'arrangerait autrement voila tout.

- Merci….merci beaucoup mademoiselle.

Un peu plus, et elle lui aurait baisé les pieds !

- Je vous en prie. Confirmez donc notre rendez vous à Monsieur et prenez soin de vous.

L'ancienne Gryffondor conclu leur conversation téléphonique et reposa son B.B sur la table du salon. Ainsi donc Monsieur Malfoy voulait la voir. Apparemment il avait prit sa pic au pied de la lettre. Loin d'être anxieuse, la demoiselle mordilla l'ongle de son pouce dans un sourire, ça promettait d'être passionnant tout ça mais elle devrait se montrer prudente et sur ses gardes, à tous moments.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

****H223**** : Ils ne se connaissent pas au départ^^, Hermione à juste entendu parler de lui. Mais tu en sauras plus en lisant !

** Samsam: **Merci bien^^j'avais peur que ça ne plaise pas justement parce que je suis un peu sortit des sentiers battus.

** Oohfemmeluxieuse:** Thank yoouu ! ^o^

**Chouky 21 ;** Alors je souhaite que cela continue à te plaire encore!

_Je m'excuse d'avoir été si longue pour publier ce chapitre ! Mais j'étais face à un dilemme ! Faire un looong chapitre ou séparer en deux. Finalement la séparation est la meilleure solution^^_

_J'espère que vous savourerez ce chapitre, le prochain ne tardera pas je vous le promet! J'attends avec toujours autant de régal vos commentaires!_

_Je voulais aussi vous demander quelque chose, c'est bientot les fêtes et tout le monde doit etre pret de ses sous ! Si vous gagniez les 26 milions d'euros du loto, quelle serait la premiére chose que vous feriez?_

**_Bonne lecture à tous et a bientot !_**

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOo**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo**  
><strong>

Le réveil sortit Hermione de son sommeil de plomb. La jeune femme était rentré tard hier soir…ou plutôt ce matin…Monsieur Bergamote, quelle appelait affectueusement « Régi » pour « Reginald » qui était son prénom complet, avait voulu aller prendre un dernier verre en sa compagnie avant qu'ils se séparent à leur départ du gala des Arts et la Culture. Gala ou elle avait fait une rencontre qu'on pouvait qualifier du troisième type…en effet, l'ex Gryffondor qu'elle était, était tombé nez à nez avec la dernière personne quelle s'attendait à voir le fils Malfoy.

Si elle n'avait pas eu un lien aussi étroit avec le grand Harry Potter et donc à la guerre qui avait eu lieu quelque année en arrière, Hermione n'aurait jamais su mettre un nom sur ce visage pâle et ces yeux gris. Lucius Malfoy avant d'être enfermé dans une aile de la prison pour sorciers dangereux d'Azkaban, avait été un très proche partisan du plus grand mage noir de toute l'histoire de l'Angleterre Voldemort. Son nom était connu et tâché de sang, tout comme celui de feus sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange. Alors…que faisait son fils unique à ce gala ? Elle doutait qu'il puisse être magicien ou peintre ou encore musicien…un fils de Mangemort en général faisant de la politique. Curieuse comme elle était…il fallait quelle fasse des recherches la dessus mais aucun livre ne pourrait sans doute répondre à ses questions…encore une fois…vive Internet ! Mais…plus tard car là, elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains pour…

- …C'est pas possible, tu le fais exprès…

Le gros chat orange qui lui servait de colocataire, venait de bondir sur son ventre pour s'y coucher.

Cette fois, la retardataire ne prit même pas le temps de le laisser ronronner. Elle se redressa dans son lit, obligeant le chat à sauter sur la couette en crachant.

- C'est comme ça, je n'ai pas le temps de paresser tu le sais.

En réponse, Pattenrond planta ses griffes dans la couette de plumes, faisant du pédalo là ou la place était encore chaude. A son départ pour la salle de bain, Hermione lança au pif son pyjama qui atterrit par accident sur le fauve déjà roulé en boule qui, cette fois plus mécontent que jamais, sauta à terre en miaulement bizarrement.

- Désolé ! Lança sa maîtresse déjà dans la salle de bain.

Une douche, ça achèverait de la réveiller. Du moins, elle l'espérait sinon elle aurait du mal à suivre les cours…

**oOoOo**

Une brume glacée étendue sur Londres accueillit le réveil de Draco. Le soleil se levait à peine lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à huit heures. La nuit avait été courte mais qu'a cela ne tienne. Il rentrerait plus tôt pour se reposer un peu avant son dîner de ce soir. Pour une fois qu'un dîner promettait d'être plein de surprise voir même intéressant ! Ca le changerait des ennuyeux repas d'affaires auquel il avait droit la major partie du temps. Draco Malfoy n'aimait pas les surprises en général mais tout dépendait de qui cela venait…

Il était impatient et surexcité comme un enfant qui attendait le réveillon pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. A propos de Noël, il devait encore envoyer l'une de ses secrétaire faire ses achats de fin d'année. Depuis qu'il avait gagné son premier million, à vingt et un ans, il chargeait quelqu'un d'autre de faire ses achats et ceux de Noël ne transgressaient pas la règle.

Il avait autre chose à faire que perdre son temps dans les magasins la foule, les gens qui piétinent et s'énervent…non très peu pour lui et puis sa secrétaire connaissait depuis le temps les goûts de ses proches en matière de présent alors ça serait très bien ainsi.

Rejetant le drap et la couette au pied du lit, Draco se redressa, ses cheveux d'habitude impeccablement coiffés, formaient des pics désordonnés sur le haut de son crâne. Aucun homme n'était séduisant au réveil…pas même un Malfoy mais aujourd'hui pour une fois, il était seul. Ca ne faisait donc rien s'il avait sa tête des mauvais jours avec seulement cinq heures de sommeil derrière lui. Certes il n'était rentré qu'a minuit du fameux gala mais une fois rentré, il s'était assit à son bureau devant la baie vitrée car il avait loué cet appartement surtout pour son panorama unique qu'il retrouvait dans son entreprise et avait parcouru plusieurs nouveaux contrat notamment pour un club à Berlin et un autre à Lisbonne. L'insomniaque n'avait rejoint son lit que trois heures plus tard.

Son reflet dans le miroir lui fit presque peur une barre transversale reliait son oreille à sa lèvre et ses cheveux ressemblaient à une botte de paille. Une douche et un bon ptit déj arrangerait tout ça.

- Accio Iphone.

Draco attrapa le téléphone volant d'une main pendant que l'autre passait du gel coiffant sur ses pointes rebelles. Il préférait l'éteindre la nuit au risque de ne plus pouvoir dormir du tout. A croire que ses subordonnés ne pouvaient pas se débrouiller sans lui, c'était pénible parfois.

- Mathilda. C'est moi. Veillez à récupérer mon costume au pressing. Il me le faut pour cinq heures au plus tard. Envoyez moi l'emploi du temps de la journée en mail et je veux des sushis à midi.

- Bien monsieur Malfoy.

Il raccrocha le nez dans son mug de café sans remercier sa secrétaire. Ici, il était seul. Narcissa lui avait recommandé d'engager quelqu'un qui serait à son service. La suggestion n'était pas mauvaise, sauf que l'idée de savoir qu'une étrangère restait chez lui en son absence et pouvait par conséquent fourrer son nez partout ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Malfoy junior préférait donc faire tout lui-même et ça valait aussi pour les elfes de maison. Que ferait un elfe dans un appartement ? Quoi qu'il fasse cent mètre carrés, ça n'avait rien d'un château ou du manoir familial. La créature en aurait vite fait le tour et puis pour recevoir de la visite c'était moyen…c'était tellement plus séduisant un homme qui faisait tout lui-même. Aah il était génial.

**oOoOo**

- …Et donc, si vous prenez en compte les différents paramètres de…Granger ! Miss Hermione Granger !

- Eeh…Hermione…

Sally, sa voisine de table lui donna quelque petit coup de coude pendant que le professeur montait dans les gradins mais elle stoppa lorsque l'enseignant lança son bout de craie sur la tête brune d'Hermione endormi sur son pupitre, sa joue sur ses bras.

- Mmh ! …Hein…

Elle rouvrit de tooous petits yeux et se redressa lentement sur sa chaise, voyant apparaître le buste puis le visage courroucé de leur professeur de chimie, son cahier de note à la main. Comprenant la situation, l'indisciplinée se leva d'un bond.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur !

- Si vous n'avez pas finit votre nuit mademoiselle, veuillez le faire ailleurs que dans mon cours.

- …Pardonnez moi…

Ses joues étaient déjà rouges de honte, elle baissa les yeux et la tête sur la feuille ou elle n'avait inscrit que quelque mot épars.

- Prenez vos affaires et sortez. L'air frais vous réveillera peut être.

Sans attendre la réponse qui ne vint pas de son élève, l'enseignant redescendit vers son bureau situé en contre bas.

- Je suis désolé…j'ai essayé de te réveiller mais…

- Ca ne fait rien, ne t'en fait pas. C'est entièrement ma faute…On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Penaude, elle rangea son classeur et mis son sac sur l'épaule pour quitter l'amphi.

Dans toute sa scolarité, c'était la première fois quelle s'endormait en classe…elle, la studieuse Hermione Granger…ça lui rappelait les cours d'Histoire de la Magie du professeur Binns à Poudlard….Harry et Ron ne se gênaient pas pour y faire la sieste tout comme le fumeux cours de Divination…elle devait être la seule parmi ses camarades a prendre des notes. Pourtant, à ce génial cours de Chimie, elle s'était lamentablement endormie…mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes….

C'était une bonne élève aussi n'aurait-elle sûrement pas de problème dû à cette erreur mais quand même…ses sorties ne devaient pas empiéter sur ses études, elle se l'était jurée à elle-même lorsqu'elle avait commencé ce métier. Elle aurait dû décliner l'offre de Mr Bergamote…dû moins quand elle avait le cours le matin !

Ca lui servirait de leçon à l'avenir !

« Ne te relâche pas ma fille ! »

Sally la retrouva au foyer ou Hermione s'était réfugiée pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs.

- Tu as dû rentrer tard hier soir pour t'endormir comme ça. Ca ne te ressemble pas. Monsieur Strawisky a été grognon jusqu'à la fin du cours.

- Vraiment désolé…je devrais faire une bonne cure de sommeil…

C'est pas bien grave ! pour une fois que sa chouchoute n'est pas attentive ! Il va s'en remettre ne t'en fait pas !

Cette remarque réussit à faire rire sa camarade qui se détendit et accepta même un cappuccino. La caféine était décidément l'amie de tous les étudiants.

**oOoOo**

Katherine, sa tablette sur le bras, frappa de sa main libre à la porte de bois vernis de son patron. Lorsqu'elle en entendit l'autorisation, elle pénétra dans l'antre du loup et referma soigneusement avant de s'adresser au loup en question. Ce dernier, le fauteuil de cuir tourné dos à l'entrée regardait la sublime vue depuis la baie vitrée. Il aimait cette impression de dominer le monde depuis son fauteuil comme si ceux en contre bas, devaient lever les yeux pour l'apercevoir. Oui, il était narcissique, mais il avait tellement de génie, que tout le monde s'accommodait de son petit caractère. Que deviendrait ce petit empire sans leur roi ?

La jeune secrétaire demeura silencieuse, respectant le moment de plénitude de Monsieur jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que c'était terminé.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Dit-il d'une voix presque absente sans s'être retourné vers son interlocutrice.

- Je venais vous annoncer que votre Jet est terminé Monsieur. Le constructeur le fera livrer vendredi.

- Excellent.

Il n'aimait pas les avions commerciaux, même en première classe. Un avion privé était tellement mieux ET plus calme. Il avait largement les moyens de se payer ce petit luxe sans oublier le pilote qui allait avec !

- La réservation pour ce soir a été confirmée. Et votre avocat sera là pour quinze heures comme vous l'avez demandé.

Encore une fois sans dire merci, Draco se contenta d'un geste évasif de la main sur le coté de son fauteuil pour signaler à Katherine que c'était tout. La jeune femme tourna les talons et ressortit, comme elle était venue.

Elle travaillait pour lui depuis deux ans maintenant. On avait décrit son futur employeur comme autoritaire, acariâtre, hautain et imbu de lui-même. Ce qu'il était sans doute mais avec un tel charme et une telle fougue qu'on lui pardonnait volontiers. Né de mère moldu et de père sorcier, elle avait toujours désiré intégrer une grande compagnie et ce job avait été à l'époque la chance de sa vie ! Accompagner Messire Malfoy dans ses déplacements étaient riches en découvertes, en nouvelles connaissances et expériences qui seraient du meilleur effet sur son CV. Même si elle avait dû apprendre sur le tas ce qu'il fallait et surtout ne fallait **pas** faire, c'était une grande source de satisfaction. Mathilde et elle, connaissaient par cœur ses petites mimiques. Sa façon de se pincer le coin de la lèvre inférieure quand il était contrarié, son reniflement quand une chose lui déplaisait et l'éclat de folie dans ses yeux clairs quand il avait une idée.

Un parfum de femme qui n'était ni celui de Mathilde, ni le sien fit relever la tête aux deux secrétaires assises l'une en face de l'autre. C'était une femme, sans grande surprise emmitouflée dans un manteau de fourrure, le chapeau assorti qui venait d'apparaître. Son petit nez retroussé lui donnait l'air d'un pékinois

- Draco est là ? Demanda cette dernière sans prendre la peine de remercier.

Les deux travailleuses échangèrent un regard incrédule et avant même quelles puissent répondre, l'inconnue enchaîna, trouvant sûrement quelles ne répondaient pas assez vite.

- Ca ne fait rien…je vais le trouver toute seule.

Dans le ton de sa voix, on n'avait aucun mal à deviner quelles les prenaient aussi bien l'une que l'autre pour des idiotes juste bonnes à faire les potiches. D'un pas décidé, le pékinois se dirigea vers la porte de bois en face.

- Euh Madame vous ne pouvez… ! Mathilde s'était levée pour intercepter l'inconnue sans gêne qui ouvrit la porte close sans prêter attention aux protestations de la secrétaire qui la suivit. Entrant toutes deux dans le bureau.

Interrompu dans sa lecture, le maître des lieux releva les yeux, mécontent.

- Je ! Je suis désolé Monsieur Malfoy mais cette dame a…

- Ce bon Mathilde. Laissez.

L'intruse jeta un regard suffisant par-dessus son épaule accompagné d'un sourire supérieur.

Mathilde baissa les armes et s'inclina devant son patron.

- Bien Monsieur.

La jeune femme recula puis disparu derrière la porte du bureau les laissant seuls.

**oOoOo**

- J'ignorais que tu faisais dans l'élevage de chiens de garde.

- Depuis quand es tu rentré d'Amérique ?

- Une dizaine d'heures. Je tenais absolument à te voir avant de rentrer dans le Kent.

- Tu me gâtes. Je n'en demandais pas tant

Pour être honnête, il ne demandait même rien du tout…

- C'est normal. Depuis deux ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

- Je suis touché de cette marque de faveur Pansy mais tu sais j'ai **beaucoup ****de**** travail ****et**** le**** temps**** c****'****est**** de ****l****'****argent.**

Draco se stoppa, la fixant de ses yeux surpris. Pansy ayant achevé la phrase en même temps que lui. Etait-il…si transparent ? Si prévisible ?

- Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi obsédé par ton travail.

- Obsédé ? Répéta le jeune homme comme s'il craignait d'avoir mal compris.

- Parfaitement.

- Pas du tout, je n'ai seulement pas de temps à perdre contrairement à d'autre qui préfère voyager sans raison.

Pansy s'inclina très bas, faisant une révérence exagérée en manière.

- Ooh pardon Monsieur Malfoy. J'ignorais que j'offusquerais son altesse.

- Tu ne penses donc qu'a t'amuser…reprocha t'il, sévère.

- Et alors ? je préfère le faire avant d'atteindre mes quarante ans. Et si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais bien d'en faire autant au lieu de passer tes journées dans ce bureau sinistre à travailler.

Draco tiqua.

- Qu'est ce que tu reproches à mon bureau… ?

- Oooh jt'en prie Draco ! Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Ce n'est pas ce foutu bureau le problème, c'est toi !

- Je ne tiens pas à avoir ta vie de débauche pour ensuite me rendre compte qu'il ne me reste que mes yeux pour pleurer.

- D'accord il avait une entreprise à faire tourner. Il était sérieux et assidu parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. L'ennui c'était qu'il l'était trop ! et dans la vie, il ne fallait d'excès en rien !

- Bon aller ça suffit, lâche un peu tous ces papiers.

- Mais ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches !

Pansy le prit par le poignet et l'obligea à se lever et le traîna hors de la pièce.

- Maaaiiis ! j'ai du tra vaaaiiil !

- Plus maintenant.

- Je dois voir mon avocat dans une heure !

- Pas question. J'ai envie d'une glace.

- MAIS ! on est en décembre !

Eberluées, Katherine et Mathilde virent leur boss se faire trainer par le col par la femme de tout à l'heure. Il avait bon vouloir résister, rien n'y faisait et Pansy parvint à le traîner jusque dans l'ascenseur sous les regards stupéfaits du personnel présent.

**oOoOo**

Grognon, Draco regarda son amie d'enfance recevoir son énorme coupe de crème glacée surmontée par un nuage de chantilly et d'amande caramélisées.

- Oh c'est bon, arrête un peu de faire ta tête de cochon.

- Tu es pénible ! J'avais autre chose à faire qu'à te regarder manger une glace.

- Ca te fait une pose comme ça.

Un grondement sourd sortit de sa gorge tandis que Pansy plongeait sa cuillère dans la crème fouettée. Pansy n'y prêta pas plus attention. Elle avait l'habitude de ce caractère soupe au lait et elle était toujours parvenu à obtenir de lui ce quelle voulait. La preuve encore aujourd'hui.

Tous deux avait été promis l'un à l'autre par leur famille respective mais aussi bien l'un que l'autre ne se voyait pas passer le reste de leur vie enchaîné l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient quasiment grandis ensemble, étaient bons amis mais c'était tout. Ils partageaient le même point de vue sur les rapports matrimoniaux, en résumé : plutôt mourir !

Draco resta avec elle la demi heure que dura le vidage de sa coupe de glace puis il se leva comme s'il attendait ça depuis des heures.

- Ravi de t'avoir revu mais j'ai encore à faire d'ici ce soir.

- Oui, oui. Répondit lascivement Pansy, s'étant attendu à ce discours. Travaille bien petite fourmi.

Bravo ! il avait prit du retard ! Avec tout ça il ne pourrait pas se reposer longtemps avant son dîner ! Maudite Pansy et ses idées stupides !

Lorsqu'il rejoignit son bureau à grandes enjambées, Katherine eu à peine le temps de l'avertir de la date du prochain rendez vous quelle avait dû reporter en urgence avec son avocat.

- Notez ça dans mon agenda ! Lança t'il depuis la pièce adjacente.

Le maître des lieux rassembla téléphone, papiers prioritaire, ordinateur portable et attaché case, enfila sa veste et prenant le tout, quitta le bureau.

- Vous partez déjà ?

Interrogea sa secrétaire surprise de le voir s'en aller alors qu'il était à peine dix sept heures.

- Je travaillerais chez moi. je vous laisse clôturer. Et n'oubliez pas d'appeler Milan !

- Euh…très bien…

Il avait déjà filé comme le vent du nord. Laissant la pauvre Kathrine parler à un courant d'air.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Enfin le vent se calme il était temps et j'adorerais de la neige pour Noel. Je suis impatiente de passer ce moment en famille *.* _

_J'essayerais de vous poster le chapitre 6 avant le week end prochain en attendant, je vous souhaite de savourer celui ci._

_**Dans l'attente de vos reviews!**_

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOo**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo**  
><strong>

Hermione sortit de la douche après avoir fais une petite sieste d'une heure réparatrice. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car il y aurait eu de fortes chances pour quelle s'endorme la tête dans son assiette comme en cours de chimie ! Il lui faudrait être alerte et en pleine possession de ses capacités tout à l'heure quand elle se retrouverait face à lui Draco Malfoy.

Pattenrond passa entre les jambes croisées de sa maîtresse quand celle-ci se fut assise sur le tabouret devant sa coiffeuse, encore en peignoir. Le cérémonial du maquillage était tout aussi important que le soit quelle mettait à la douceur de sa peau et l'éclat de ses cheveux. Le tiers de son argent passait en maquillage et produits de beauté. Une autre grande partie partait dans les sous vêtements. Avec soin, la jeune beauté appliqua poudre, fard, mascara et eyes liner, surveillant souvent l'heure sur son portable. Il ne fallait pas faire attendre ce monsieur. Pour lui, elle avait dû annuler un rendez vous avec l'un de ses clients régulier, prétextant un contre temps auquel elle ne pouvait échapper. Il avait été compréhensif mais elle souhaitait que ce dîner vaudrait cette annulation.

- Haan ! Pattenrond ! Laisse ça !

Le chat venait de bondir sur la coiffeuse et s'était emparé du gros pinceau en véritables poils animal qu'Hermione utilisait pour appliquer la poudre sur ses joues.

- Pattenrond !

Elle se leva d'un bond et poursuivit le fauve dans tout l'appartement. Ces pinceaux coûtaient une petite fortune à l'unité et Hermione frôla la crise d'apoplexie en voyant Pattenrond mâchouiller les malheureux poils de son pinceau quelle réussit à récupérer qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

- Tu n'es qu'un vilain dragon. Aller ouste !

Le gros matou fila par la fenêtre entrouverte que sa maîtresse lui indiquait d'un index autoritaire.

Allait-elle enfin pouvoir finir de se préparer tranquille ?**!**

**oOoOo**

Park Lane il n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens et tant mieux ! Quelle voit a qui elle avait a faire et elle n'avait pas intérêt à être en retard sinon...  
>Le portier, dans son habit rouge et or ouvrit la porte vitrée à Draco en s'inclinant. Un autre lui avait auparavant prit les clés de sa voiture pour aller la garer dans le parking privé de l'établissement.<p>

- Bonsoir Monsieur, bienvenu à l'Etoile du Mékong.

Salua l'hôtesse d'accueil, une sublime asiatique au visage fin et aux longs cheveux noirs. Son accent chinois donnant un charme exotique à ses paroles prononcées dans un anglais parfait.

- J'ai fais une réservation au nom de Malfoy.

La jeune femme face à lui jeta un bref regard à son registre posé sur son pupitre. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester des heures le nez dans son livre, elle avait été formée pour être rapide et efficace. Dans le fameux registre le nom de la réservation, le nombre de couverts et le numéro de la table désigné.

- Oui Monsieur Malfoy. La jeune personne qui vous accompagne est déjà ici. Elle vous attend au bar.

Le jeune Monsieur sortit de la poche de son blaser sa montre à gousset. Vingt heures pile et, elle était déjà là ? Début prometteur.

- Très bien.

Il s'éloigna de l'entrée pour rejoindre l'endroit indiqué par la jolie chinoise à gauche de la grande salle. Un large bar en bois vernis devant lequel étaient assit plusieurs personnes sur des tabourets, un verre devant eux. Les yeux diaphanes de Draco parcoururent chacune des personnes présentes pour tenter de la retrouver. Son regard s'arrêta enfin sur une jeune beauté brune, ses cheveux relevés en chignon ondulé agrémenté de deux baguettes de bois noir. Son corps menu moulé dans une robe traditionnelle chinoise de soie rouge aux motifs de lotus et de dragon cousu de fils dorés. Ses jambes croisées sur le tabouret, elle l'avait vu approcher dans le grand miroir du bar et s'était retourné vers la salle dans un sourire.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir. Répondit son hôte après l'avoir rejointe.

- Suis-je assez ponctuelle pour Monsieur Malfoy ? sourit-elle avec malice.

Draco dû s'avouer vaincu pour cette fois. Il répondit donc à son sourire en hochant la tête.

- Sans aucun doute.

- Monsieur, mademoiselle. Puis je vous conduire à votre table ? Proposa poliment le maître de rang.

Hermione glissa sa main sur le bras de son voisin qui gardait les siennes dans ses poches.

- Nous vous suivons.

Rien que pour cette exquise tenue quelle portait, il ne regrettait pas le déplacement. Il avait demandé du classe mais cette sexy robe rouge était tout à fait de circonstance. Il ne savait pas encore qu'Hermione aurait d'autres occasions de le surprendre.

**oOoOo**

Le maître de rang tira la chaise en bambou sur laquelle Hermione s'assit en prenant soin de lisser l'arrière de sa robe.

Elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas s'être mise en retard à cause des facéties de Pattenrond. Mieux, elle était arrivée ici dix minutes avant Monsieur ! Connaissant le temps quelle mettait pour se préparer, elle avait déjà appelé un taxi en sortant de sa douche.

Entre elle et les chauffeurs londoniens, c'était une grande histoire d'amour. Car depuis quelle avait débuté en tant qu'escorte, elle ne prenait plus les transports en commun mais toujours un taxi pour se déplacer. C'était plus discret et confortable. Ceux quelle connaissait bien la tutoyait même. Grâce aux enveloppes bien remplit que lui donnaient ses mécènes, Hermione les payait toujours en liquide.

- Ou je te dépose ?

- A « l'Etoile du Mekong »

Pendant le trajet, elle avait pu faire un petit raccord maquillage et parfum. Elle ne portait que des fragrances discrètes quand elle ne portait pas du parfum d'homme. Qu'arriverait-il si l'un de ses riches amants rentrait chez lui avec le parfum d'une autre femme sur lui ?

Pour Monsieur Malfoy, elle pouvait mettre du parfum féminin car elle savait qu'il n'était ni fiancé, ni marié alors qu'il transporte du parfum sur lui n'était pas grave. Il possédait plusieurs clubs de magie dans le pays mais aussi en France et en Italie, ce qui avait fait sa fortune. Pour un sorcier, bâtir une carrière sur la magie était un bon filon même si ce choix l'avait surprise de la part d'un Malfoy, il n'en demeurait pas moins un businessman. Malgré tout ça, elle ignorait toujours le plus important ses rapports avec son père, le Mangemort et son attachement à la magie noire dans laquelle sa famille avait été longtemps mêlée.

- Bonsoir, j'ai une réservation au nom de Malfoy.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Monsieur Malfoy n'est pas encore arrivé.

- Ca ne fait rien, je vais l'attendre au bar. Pourrez vous le lui dire lorsqu'il arrivera ?

- Naturellement.

- Je vous remercie.

Dix minutes de rab, c'était parfait et ainsi, elle pourrait le surprendre. Elle n'avait plus qu'à découvrir ce qu'il attendait d'elle car il ne l'avait certainement pas invité dans un restaurant de luxe de la capitale pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps ! quoi qu'après tout, tant quelle était payé, elle pouvait parler de ce qui lui plairait.

Hermione laissa le maître de range pousser sa chaise pour la rapprocher de la table et à la grande surprise de son hôte s'adressa au jeune homme derrière elle :

- Xiexie _(merci_)

Le maître de rang lui-même parut étonné mais répondit néanmoins.

- Bu Ke Qi (_Je__vous__en__prie_)

- Vous parlez chinois ? Demanda Draco, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

- Mandarin. Rectifia sa voisine de table tout en dépliant sa serviette quelle plaça sur ses genoux.

Décidément, il allait de surprise en surprise avec cette demoiselle et ils n'avaient pas encore commencé à manger ! Bergamote lui avait précisé quelle était intelligente et très cultivée. Effectivement, Draco ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'une escorte sache parler chinois…pardon…mandarin ! alors…avait-elle d'autres talents cachés dont il ignorait encore l'existence ?

- Désirez vous un apéritif ? Vint demander leur serveur assigné.

- Deux coupes de votre meilleur champagne. Exigea le jeune homme blond sans détacher ses yeux de la carte des menus.

Le serveur s'inclina poliment et prit congés.

- Etes vous toujours aussi, charmant ?

- Mmh ?

Cette fois, il releva les yeux sur elle, qui était accoudée à la table, ses doigts contre sa joue, en train de lui sourire.

- Vous semblez froid, absent du monde qui vous entoure.

- C'est un interrogatoire ?

- Non, juste une constatation.

Hermione se redressa, voyant arriver le serveur avec leurs flûtes. Il les disposa successivement devant elle et Draco, le précieux liquide doré pétillant doucement dans le cristal. Face à lui, Hermione leva son verre.

- A vous, Monsieur Malfoy et à votre exquis caractère.

Le concerné cligna des yeux, surpris. Elle ne manquait décidément pas d'audace cette petite, ça s'annonçait vraiment passionnant. Rare était ceux ou celles qui osaient le braver ou même être impertinent. En général un regard froid à la Malfoy suffisait à calmer quiconque aurait envie d'élever le ton avec lui mais cette fille…il ne savait pas mais…elle dégageait quelque chose d'étrange…

S'il pensait l'impressionner, il faisait erreur. Même si elle s'était préparée à ce dîner, elle ne se démontrait pas devant lui. Ce genre d'homme, sur de lui, orgueilleux elle en connaissait plein. La renommé de son nom était en grande partit dû à son père, Lucius. Son fils n'avait eu qu'à ramasser ça n'avait rien de bien sorcier !

Le serveur revint avec un plateau contenant plusieurs sortes de sublimes hors d'œuvres chinois. Les yeux de Draco se firent rieurs, on allait voir comment elle allait s'y prendre. Ca n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait décidé d'aller manger chinois ce genre d'hors d'œuvres se mangeaient…avec les doigts. Et si l'on n'était pas vigilants, on risquait d'en mettre partout. Sa robe serait assurément moins sexy avec des tâches de sauce dessus.

Hermione adressa un bref regard sur son hôte, assit face à elle et ne manqua rien de son petit air de triomphe. Il la testait…elle en était convaincu mais l'ex Gryffondor avait hérité le courage de sa maison, elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce genre de défit venant de l'héritier Malfoy. Qua cela ne tienne…

le jeune homme à leur service vers deux sortes de sauces dans de petites coupelles en cristal et apporta celles pour se rincer les doigts.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne dégustation.

Sans perdre sa voisine de table des yeux, Draco posa à son tour sa serviette sur ses genoux, curieux de voir de quoi elle serait capable.

Il voulait jouer ? très bien. Il allait voir.

Lentement, avec le plus de grâce possible, Hermione se saisi de la paire de baguette en bois vernis qui reposait à coté de son assiette. Elle porta son choix sur un petit beignet farci au crabe quelle saisit sans mal du bout de ses baguettes et après une petite trempette dans la sauce épicée, apporta son butin à ses lèvres, sa main libre suivant le même chemin pour éviter de tacher la nappe immaculée ou encore sa robe.

- Ces amuses bouches sont divins.

S'il avait eu ses baguettes en main, Draco les aurait certainement laissé tomber dans son assiette. Elle l'avait bluffé ! manger les hors d'œuvres avec ses baguettes, c'était fort, il n'y aurait pas pensé !

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Je dois dire que vous ne manquez pas de ressources

- Ais je passé l'épreuve du feu Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Le repas ne fait que commencer n'est ce pas ?

Hermione sourit et opina du chef. Ca eu mérite de détendre un peu l'atmosphère de rivalité qui s'était installée. Etait-elle parvenue à le convaincre ? Qui c'est…

Du bout des doigts, elle enveloppa un nem d'une feuille de salade et le trempa dans la sauce sucrée. Le coup des baguettes c'était seulement pour le surprendre mais un nem n'était meilleur qu'avec les doigts. Le jeune homme la regarda faire avec curiosité sans perdre son sourire. Même quand elle mangeait avec les doigts, elle était séduisante et pleine de charme. Ca n'était pas une beauté éclatante comme quelque femme qu'il avait déjà côtoyé mais il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'on ferait des folies pour ce sourire là.

- Et si vous me parliez un peu de vous ?

- De moi ?

- A moins que cela ne soit un secret d'état.

Le regard gris du démon blond se fonça soudainement. Que savait-elle de lui au juste ? Et de son père…

- Je n'ai rien à cacher. Répondit-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- C'est tout à votre honneur.

- Que voulez vous savoir.

- Ce que vous voudrez bien m'en dire.

Elle ne comptait pas aller trop loin dans son jardin secret et si c'était le cas, respecterait son silence. Il risquait à tout instant de se refermer comme une huître sans oublier qu'il n'y gagnerait rien à se confier à elle.

- Vous êtes anglais et sorcier. Pourtant je ne vous ai jamais croisé à Poudlard.

Draco plissa les yeux mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Ainsi donc elle était sorcière elle aussi.

- J'ai fais mes études en Amérique. Je suis fils unique et, à mon grand regret, le bien le plus précieux de ma mère.

Un soupire de résignation s'était échappé de ses lèvres. Hermione gloussa.

- Que signifie ce soupir ?

- Rien mais elle me traite toujours avec la même compassion qu'un oisillon tombé du nid. C'est parfois pénible.

- Ah bon.

Cette fois, la demoiselle rit vraiment. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée que Narcissa Malfoy soit du genre mère poule comme Miss Weasley.

- Quand il est apparu évident que le conflit allait prendre de l'ampleur, elle a décidé de m'envoyer le plus loin possible de sorte que je ne sois pas impliqué.

- On ne peut que la comprendre…

Il posa ses yeux sur elle, absorbée par ses baguettes. Si elle avait effectuée ses études à Poudlard, elle avait donc dû être au premier plan…quelles horreurs avait-elle vu pendant ces années noires ?

- Je ne voulais pas raviver des souvenirs pénibles.

- Ne le soyez pas. C'est moi qui vous ai interrogé.

Le serveur revint au moment opportun pour déposer devant eux leurs plats respectifs conservés au chaud grâce à des cloches en inox étincelantes.

- Canard laqué pour mademoiselle.

- Saint jaques flambées au saké pour monsieur. Et votre riz cantonnais. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Hermione souleva le couvercle de terre du bol contenant le riz et huma le délicieux parfum qui s'en échappait par volute.

- Ca sent bon.

- Est-ce à Poudlard que vous avez appris à parler chinois ? Pardon…mandarin.

Elle rit.

- Hélas non. Cela ne faisait pas partit du programme. Disons que j'ai dû apprendre le langage courant par la force des choses.

Elle remplit l'assiette de son hôte de trois cuillères de riz avant de se servir à son tour. Il valait mieux en rester là pour les confidences. Le pousser à en dire plus ne serait pas positif et il risquerait de la trouver trop insistante. Ce quelle savait était déjà beaucoup. Depuis quelle avait commencé en tant qu'escorte, l'intelligente sorcière quelle était avait appris à ne jamais juger ses clients sur leur passé ou leur histoire personnelle. Ca ne la regardait pas. Si ces hommes faisaient appel à elle, c'était pour se détendre et passer un moment agréable en sa compagnie. Elle n'était ni juge, ni avocat.

- Comment est le canard ?

- Divin. Et vos saints jacques ?

- Parfaites.

Pour dénouer un peu la conversation, elle le fit parler de ses affaires. Millionnaire à vingt et un an, il bâtissait un empire dans le milieu du spectacle, possédant un club de magie à Londres, un à Paris et un autre à Milan.

- Vous êtes plein de ressources, Monsieur Malfoy

- Pas autant que vous.

- C'est mon métier.

- Je ne pense pas.

Elle fut surprise qu'il fût aussi catégorique. Il expliqua.

- C'est dans votre caractère. Ca n'a rien n'a voir avec le fait que vous êtes escorte. J'en suis sur. Hermione hocha la tête avec condescendance.

- Vous êtes vraiment très fort

- Observateur, c'est tout.

Quel étrange garçon…il semblait se cacher pas mal de choses derrière ces yeux clairs une personnalité complexe quelle aurait adoré découvrir toute fois, lui seul l'autoriserait ou non à le faire. Il jugerait en temps voulu si ce diner avait été une réussite.

Ils finirent tous deux leur plat respectif sans cependant réussir à vider le bol de riz bien trop copieux.

- Je crains fort ne plus pouvoir avaler une bouchée supplémentaire…

- Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses.

Une étincelle de malice fit briller le regard d'Hermione qui prit le temps de vider son verre de vin avant de renchérir.

- Tout dépend de quelles choses.

L'alcool et l'atmosphère qui régnait entre eux à ce moment là, l'avait poussé à être un peu plus désinhibée qu'au début du repas. Draco, entra dans le jeu. Ses yeux, à présent limpides comme un lac de montagne se posèrent sur elle et il se pencha sur la table, murmurant presque.

- Je ne demande qu'à les connaître.

Son adversaire ouvrit la bouche mais ne put ajouter autre chose car on vint débarrasser leur assiette vide. Le couple se redressa pour s'asseoir correctement. Draco finit son verre en silence, histoire de cacher sa frustration. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé au mauvais moment enfin…ça n'était pas grave. Il n'était pas déçu de cet entretien même si cette jeune demoiselle semblait en savoir plus sur lui quelle ne l'avait laissé paraître.

Pour apaiser les esprits échauffés par l'alcool, ils finirent leur repas avec un thé à la menthe.

Discrète, Hermione profita du fait que le maître de rang revenait avec un petit livret de cuir, pour s'éclipser aux toilettes. Elle avait besoin d'une retouche. Un doigt de parfum elle en gardait toujours un échantillon dans son sac. Vérification de ses yeux et surtout, gloss pour une bouche gourmande. On ne savait jamais comment allait se finir une soirée. Un coup d'œil à sa coiffure, et elle était déjà ressortit après quelle se fut lavée les mains avec soin.

Monsieur l'attendait toujours à table. Profitant de son absence pour parcourir ses mails professionnels. Rien à signaler ce soir, tant mieux.

- Nous y allons ? Demanda celui-ci en voyant l'ombre de sa compagne sur la nappe blanche.

- Je vous attends.

Le maître de rang leur apporta leurs deux manteaux qu'il aida à enfiler à la belle demoiselle.

- Merci de votre visite est à très bientôt.

- Merci beaucoup. Bonne soirée.

Hermione rejoignit son cavalier déjà dehors, le voiturier ramenait sa précieuse Audi devant eux.

- Vos clés Monsieur.

Son propriétaire s'empara du trousseau et laissa le voiturier ouvrir à la jeune femme qui monta à coté de lui.

**oOoOo**

Contre toutes ses habitudes, Draco se comporta en parfait gentleman. Il reconduisit la demoiselle chez elle, lui ouvrit la portière et la referma après quelle soit sortit de la voiture.

- Merci, de m'avoir raccompagnée.

- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi.

Et encore, il n'avait rien vu. Hermione sourit et, glissant ses mains dans celles chaudes du jeune homme, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa ses lèvres dans un petit baiser d'au revoir.

- Rentrez bien.

Elle brisa le contact de ses mains et s'éloigna à petits pas vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble ou l'obscurité l'englouti.

Eh bien, quelle femme ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Quant à lui, il se surprenait…il était plus direct que ça d'habitude mais cette fois…il ne savait pas…disons que ça avait été un test pour voir de quoi elle était capable et il avait bien l'intention de ne pas en rester là. Retournant au volant de sa T.T, il fit ronronner le moteur puis repartit.

L'ascenseur venait de passer le quatrième étage lorsque la petite musique la sortit de ses pensées. Hermione sortit son B.B de son sac. Un message.

« _**J**__**'**__**ai **__**passé**__** une**__** délicieuse**__** soirée. **__**Je**__** compte **__**sur**__** votre **__**présence **__**très **__**prochainement.**__** Votre **__**serviteur : **__**D.M »**_

L'escorte sourit. « votre serviteur » hein…ça n'était pas son style de servir quelqu'un mais tout cela lui plaisait assez. Le verdict était donc positif et elle le reverrait sûrement bientôt. Rapidement, Hermione tapa une réponse. Il n'était pas tard mais elle était fatiguée et ne rêvait plus désormais que de son lit après un bon bain.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

**H223: **aaah je suis bien contente ! Car ça n'a pas été facile d'élaborer le plan de ce chapitre^^ Ca me fait bien plaisir!**  
><strong>

** Oohfemmeluxieuse: **xD si tu savais toutes les recherches que j'ai faites juste pour ce passage ! c'est po de tout repos l'écriture!**  
><strong>

** Fiind-l0ve: **Han *.* trop trop contente de te retrouver pour cette fic ! Ca me fait bien plaisir. Arf j'y ai meme po pensé je voulais un couple très moderne avec les toutes dernières technologies des années 2000 ! Mais le jour ou je fais une fic genre "les visiteurs" XD je te le dirais promis lool :p

_Alors alooors ! Noel s'est bien passééé? Vous êtes contents de vos cadeaux? Et surtout...votre systéme digestif n'est po trop déréglé d'avoir mangé pendant 72h consécutives? XD_

_Dans deux jours, on sera déja l'année prochaine...quelle misére !_

_En tout cas, profitez bien de ce chapitre et un **excellent réveillon a tooous !**_

**Lacus Clyne**

_**oOoOo_**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**__**oOoOo**_**_

_**?  
><strong>_

Noël était dans deux jours, heureusement, ses cadeaux étaient prêts depuis fin septembre car avec les études et le boulot, elle aurait eu du mal à faire du shopping pour dénicher la perle rare qui ferait plaisir à ses proches. Chez les Granger, Noël était une institution familiale à laquelle on ne pouvait réchapper. Cette année encore, Hermione n'amènerait personne à dîner quelle présenterait à la famille au grand damne de ses parents. Depuis Ron, elle n'avait effectivement eut aucune liaison sérieuse et suivit et pour cause…elle n'en n'avait absolument pas le temps sans oublier qu'un petit ami « normal » n'apprécierait pas vraiment que sa bien aimée soit call girl à ses heures perdues. Les hommes étaient assez possessifs dans ce genre de cas… Tout était déjà organisé le vingt quatre, elle rejoindrait la maison familiale ou elle passerait le Réveillon ainsi que le vingt cinq et irait souhaiter ses vœux aux Weasley le vingt six. Pattenrond serait ravi de retrouver le jardin de la maison et les vastes étendus du Terrier.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait partagé un dîner avec Draco Malfoy. Après s'être quittés, ce dernier lui avait écrit qu'il aurait besoin d'elle prochainement toute fois, depuis ce fameux soir, c'était le silence radio mais sans doute avait-il fort à faire, tout comme elle d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi elle ne s'inquiétait pas de ce silence la période avant fêtes était toujours chargée.

Ce matin là, couchée sur son lit, les pieds sur le mur, Hermione faisait ses abdos quotidien quand la sonnerie quelle connaissait bien se fit entendre dans la chambre. La jeune femme cessa son sport pour tendre le bras vers sa table de nuit.

- Oui Ginny.

- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

- J'ai personnalisé mes sonneries.

- Ah oui…pas bête…je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Tu ne dormais pas ?

Hermione était en vacances, du moins pour la fac.

- Non, non. J'étais en train de faire mes exercices. Que puis je pour toi ?

- J'aurais besoin d'aller faire un petit tour en ville cet après midi. Ca te dirait de m'accompagner ?

Le silence de miss Granger ne dura qu'une seconde, le temps de réfléchir à cette proposition. Elle n'avait rien de prévu aujourd'hui et en plus il lui fallait de nouveaux ensembles de lingerie.

- Biensur !

- Génial alors on se retrouvera au Chaudron Baveur. Je ne peux plus transplaner. Harry veut que je prenne une voiture du Ministère.

- C'est plus prudent.

Ginny n'était plus qu'à deux mois et demi du terme maintenant, alors elle devait se montrer plus prudente dans ses déplacements, fini les porte au loin, la poudre de cheminette et surtout le transplanage bien trop risqués pour le futur bébé quelle portait.

- Quatorze heures ça te va ?

- C'est parfait.

Après avoir raccroché, Hermione reprit ses abdos et sa musculation. Entretenir son corps était aussi important pour ses clients que pour elle. Elle se devait d'être toujours au top de sa forme et de sa condition physique pour continuer à plaire et ne pas se ramollir. Elle passait donc la moitié de son temps à se muscler mais aussi à s'épiler. Des jambes velues même en plein hiver ça n'était pas le summum du sexy. En peut de temps, elle était devenu la championne des bandes de cire ! Elle gardait son esthéticienne au chaud pour les soins et l'épilation sourcil. Le reste, Hermione le faisait seule.

Dans deux jours, elle retrouverait sa famille qui bien entendu, n'était pas au courant de ses activités nocturnes.

_**oOo Imagination Hermionienne oOo**_

_Alors mon poussin, depuis le temps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Qu'est ce que tu fais maintenant ?_

_Je suis en fac de Médico magie et le soir je suis escorte grand-mère._

_Escro…de quoi ?_

_Es corte. Prostituée si tu préfères._

_**oOo Imagination Hermionienne - fin oOo**_

Non bien sur, elle n'allait pas lui dire ça. Sa grand-mère en ferait une attaque ! Et à son grand âge ça ne serait pas raisonnable. Ses parents non plus ne savaient rien ainsi que Ginny, Ron ou Harry. Ils ne s'en remettraient pas et sûrement ne lui pardonneraient pas…alors hors de question. Pour eux, elle resterait la douce et presque, innocente Hermione cela vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde.

**oOoOo**

Une neige constante tombait sans discontinuer depuis ce matin. Draco s'était extrait de ses dossiers de contrat pour admirer quelque minute la vue de Londres maculée de blanc. La capitale anglaise avait ainsi, des allures de carte postale. La neige donnait une étrange impression, comme si le monde entier était plongé dans le silence, le calme. C'était apaisant mais il était temps de se remettre au travail. Noël était demain et les bureaux seraient désertés plus tôt que d'habitude pour permettre à tout le monde se préparer le Réveillon. Lui-même devrait rejoindre la maison principale en périphérie de la capitale là ou l'attendait sa mère. Cette année encore, ils passeraient Noël tous les deux, rien de bien extraordinaire donc pour lui dans ses commémorations de…il ne savait plus quelle absurdité moldue mais ses employés eux, n'étaient pas du tout du même avis. Parlant depuis le début du mois de leurs projets pour les fêtes de fin d'année et des cadeaux qu'ils allaient offrir ou recevoir. La ruche était plus en ébullition encore que d'habitude.

- Entrer.

Dit-il distraitement lorsqu'on frappa. Mathilda parut, sa tablette tactile sur le bras.

- Monsieur. Les cadeaux de Noël sont prêts.

- Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

- Naturellement. Et pour votre valise ?

- Comme d'habitude.

L'interphone se mit de la partie, interrompant Mathilda dans son énumération.

- Oui Katherine.

- Monsieur Malfoy, le club de Paris au téléphone.

- Je les prends ligne deux.

Il retira son doigt de l'interrupteur de l'interphone pour prendre le combiné sans fil du téléphone à la place. Un simple signe suffit à Mathilda pour prendre congés. S'il voulait boucler le plus gros avant le vingt quatre au soir il ne pouvait pas trainer et prendre plus de retard qu'il n'en n'aurait après un jour et demi chaumé. Déjà qu'il aurait bien aimé éviter ce foutu dîner d'affaires du vingt six…mais pas le choix…

- Malfoy j'écoute.

**?**

- Le club de Paris qui appelle la veille de Noël, j'espère qu'il n'y a rien de sérieux.

- M'en parle pas…déjà que ne pas bosser le vingt cinq le contrarie assez. Je n'ai pas très envie qu'il arrive en plus un imprévu !

Les deux secrétaires croisaient les doigts pour que rien ne leur supprime leur jour de congés quand soudain…

- KATHERIIINE !

- Oho…murmura Mathilda

La mort dans l'âme, la pauvre Katherine se leva, tremblant presque sous le regard compatissant de sa cadette qui lui souffla un « bonne chance » avant quelle n'entre dans l'antre de la bête.

- Oui Monsieur.

Ca y est…leur jour de congés venait de s'envoler…elle qui devait recevoir ses parents pour l'occasion…

- Appelez moi Divine.

Sur le coup, la pauvre ne fut pas sure d'avoir bien entendu ni même comprit la requête de son boss mais il rajouta un « immédiatement ! » si autoritaire quelle en sursauta et fila vite fait du bureau sans demander son reste.

- Tout de suite Monsieur Malfoy !

Fichus français ! voila qu'ils lui imposaient un autre imbécile de débutant. Ca n'était vraiment pas sa journée. Il aurait besoin d'une compagnie sure et agréable ou il risquait de perdre son sang froid. Il verrait à ce moment là de quoi la charmante escorte girl était capable.

**?**

Les mains tremblantes d'émotion, Katherine composa le numéro et au bout de trois sonneries, entendit la voix chaleureuse.

- Divine, j'écoute.

- Mademoiselle, bonjour. Je suis la secrétaire de Monsieur Malfoy. Mon patron souhaiterait vous parler.

- Biensur, je reste en ligne.

La secrétaire appuya sur la ligne trois puis raccrocha le combiné sous le regard interrogateur de Mathilda.

- Nous avons toujours nos congés ?

Kathrine se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avant de répondre un « oui » à demi teinte. Elle était encore sous le choc du subit énervement du King.

**oOoOo**

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce coup de téléphone de votre part, Monsieur Malfoy.

- C'est parce que je suis au désespoir

Il paraissait sérieux, sans vraiment l'être.

- J'ai un dîner officiel le vingt six au soir. J'aimerais que vous soyez là.

Voila qui réduisait à néant son espoir de passer une soirée tranquille devant la télé…Hermione refreina son soupire.

- Avec plaisir.

- Dix neuf heures trente à l'Astoria ?

- Très bien, je serais là.

Quand Draco raccrocha, son agacement n'avait pas disparu, mais il se sentait de meilleure humeur sachant quelle serait présente. Finalement ce jour de repos ne serait pas du luxe !

**?**

Hermione quant à elle, pensa avec regret quelle n'aurait pas l'occasion de gouter à la sublime tarte au citron de miss Weasley…elle ne pourrait pas trop s'attarder au Terrier si elle avait une dîner le soir même…elle n'avait pas le choix alors tant pis…plus qu'à trouver une excuse en béton pour parvenir à s'échapper plutôt que prévu du Terrier…

La beauté brune se leva de son bureau ou elle était en train de faire ses comptes, un gros livre de cuir rouge lui servait de comptable. Sur les pages à carreaux s'étalaient plusieurs colonnes ou étaient inscrits avec soin des noms et des chiffres. C'était l'un de ses livres les plus précieux avec son agenda professionnel un agenda classique mais enveloppé d'une protection de velours quelle gardait dans un tiroir de son bureau. Dedans, toutes les coordonnées de ses riches mécènes leurs noms, prénoms, leurs fonctions et le moyen de les joindre téléphone ou mail. Il était important pour elle de mettre un visage sur les personnes quelle voyait ou recevait chez elle sans oublier que ça lui permettait de calquer la conversation en rapport avec la vie ou le métier de son invité. C'étaient ses outils de travail tout comme son Black Berry. Elle en avait deux là aussi, un noir pour le boulot et un rose, pour la vie privé. Ne jamais mélanger les deux c'était essentielle, voila pourquoi aucun de ses proches ne savait.

Hermione ouvrit son tiroir à sous vêtements, elle avait trouvé de très beaux ensembles avec Ginny la veille. Lequel pourrait-elle bien mettre pour Messire Malfoy. Un dîner d'affaire n'avait rien d'intime toute fois, on ne savait jamais. Elle opta pour un ensemble boxer vert émeraude, un petit clin d'œil à la maison à laquelle il aurait certainement appartenu s'il avait étudié à Poudlard. Un chemisier de soie gris et une jupe « sirène » noire. C'était sobre, classe et élégant, exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

« Maaaoouuh ! »

- Oui Pattenrond je sais…

Elle devait encore faire sa valise pour demain ET donner à manger à son fauve. Pattenrond se frottait voluptueusement à ses jambes, faisant le gros dos et ronronnant comme une Harley. Toute fois, il faudrait qu'il la laisse passer s'il voulait qu'elle aille jusqu'à la cuisine !

**oOoOo**

Des tourbillons de neige tombaient sur la capitale anglaise en ce festif jour de Noël. Le vingt quatre tombait un samedi cette année, une aubaine pour les commerçant aussi bien coté moldu que sorcier. Jusqu'à seize heures, les boutiques et grands magasins étaient ouverts permettant aux retardataires de faire leurs achats de dernières minutes. Cadeaux oubliés ou encore acheter les produits indispensables du réveillon tel que les crevettes, ou la dinde.

C'est dans cette atmosphère empressée et joyeuse qu'Hermione quitta son bel appartement, sa valise dans une main, le panier de Pattenrond dans l'autre. La neige collait au sol et crissait sous ses pas. Elle devrait marcher jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur ou l'attendait son père et sa mère. Chose rendue ardue par la foule dense présente sur le Chemin de Traverse et la neige qui la ralentissait, la malheureuse valise embourbée dans la poudreuse. Pattenrond par contre, semblait trouver ça très amusant.

- Hermione. Nous sommes là.

Miss Granger avait levé la main pour que sa fille les repaire dans le bar tout aussi bondé que la rue. Son père s'empara aussitôt de sa valise pendant quelle embrassait sa mère.

- Pardon, je suis en retard

- Ça ne fait rien. Nous venons aussi seulement d'arriver.

- Buvons quelque chose de chaud avant d'y aller. Ou bien vous êtes pressés.

- Non, non. Grand-mère n'arrive qu'en fin d'après midi.

- Parfait. Tom ! Trois Bierraubeurre s'il vous plait !

Le patron, lui fit « ok » du pouce et le trio Granger put s'asseoir tranquillement à une table libre au fond du bar. Il faisait meilleur ici qu'à l'extérieur et l'ambiance était toujours aussi animée ici. Ca lui rappelait de bons souvenirs, comme cette fois là ou Harry les avait rejoint elle et Ron en passant par le passage secret de la sorcière borgne. Tous trois avaient pu écouter la conversation sur Sirius caché derrière le sapin de Noël, Harry planqué sous la table pour que les professeurs et Fudge ne le voit pas. Harry…depuis le temps quelle ne l'avait pas vu…

Une main, se posa alors sur l'épaule d'Hermione, la faisant sursauter. Elle pensait que c'était Tom qui leur apportait leur commande, mais elle reconnue tout de suite les cheveux noirs hirsute, et les lunettes rondes. Ses yeux verts posés sur elle avec malice.

- Harry !

- Salut Hermione. Miss et Mr Granger.

Les concernés le saluèrent avec un sourire.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je reviens du Ministère. J'allais rentrer au Terrier.

- Quelle chance de te croiser et le jour de Noël en plus ! Assied toi et prend une Bierraubeurre avec nous. Proposa t'elle avec entrain.

-C'est que Ginny m'attend…

- Je la préviendrais que tu es avec nous.

- Bon. Je suppose que je ne peux pas refuser.

Le jeune Auror prit place à coté de son ancienne camarade de maison. Tom qui n'avait rien loupé de là ou il était, apporta au final quatre Bierraubeurre.

- Comment se passe la grossesse ?

- Bien pour le bébé, moins pour moi.

- Comment ça ? Demanda sa voisine, amusée par son air tragique.

- Elle a des sautes d'humeur impressionnante…l'autre jour elle a faillit m'assassiner parcque je n'avais été assez rapide pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas grosse.

Hermione, éclata de rire.

- Je lui ai pourtant dit que c'était normal car elle attendait un enfant et elle m'a répondu…

« nan mon cœur t'es pas une baleine ça aurait été plus sympa comme réponse… »

- Et puis elle m'a totalement ignoré le reste de la journée..

Hermione devait lutter, pour contenir son fou rire.

- Elle a le caractère Weasley.

- Helas…alors maintenant quand je vois que ça tourne au vinaigre, je choisi le moyen le plus sur !

- Qui est… ?

- La fuite !

Quelle était heureuse de revoir Harry, le jour même de Noël. Ce serait son plus beau cadeau. Ils savourèrent tout en discutant leur Bierraubeurre. Pour son anniversaire, Hermione avait offert à sa cadette un téléphone portable tactile, Harry et elle, avait mit des heures à tout expliquer à Ginny. Mais désormais, cette dernière maîtrisait parfaitement l'engin. Hermione avait donc pu la prévenir de ne pas s'inquiéter, Harry était avec eux. Hélas ils durent se séparer et affronter à nouveau la neige…

- Passez un joyeux Noël, je viendrais comme prévu vous voir au Terrier le vingt six.

- A vous aussi. Nous attendrons ta visite avec impatience.

Ceci dit, chacun partit dans sa direction. Hermione garda Pattenrond sur ses genoux durant le trajet qui les ramenaient tous les trois à la maison. Comme toujours, elle prenait un bain d'adolescence, retrouvant sa chambre, son armoire et son lit ou le gros chat orange prit tout de suite ses quartiers. Demain, elle enverrait un message de Joyeux Noêl à tous ses bienfaiteurs réguliers. Une manière comme une autre, de fidéliser le client.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Fiind-l0ve : **Ne t'excuse pas^^ c'est pas grave! L'important c'est que tu continue de me lire cette fois encore! C'est très gentil^^ Draco est fidéle à lui même mais c'est pour elle, que c'est plus délicat vu que je sors du perso habituelle pour cette fic. Jusqua présent les critiques sont positives alors esperons que ca continue. Pour les chapitres je n'en sais rien ! Tout dépendra de mon nombre d'idée ! XD**  
><strong>

**H223: **Bosser pour tyran c'est po de tout repos c'est sur ! Mais il est mignon alors on lui pardonne !

**Oohfemmeluxieuse: **suspens...(chantonne le générique de X Files)

**Scorpius 98: **merciiiiiiii o^_^o je suis bien contente que ca plaise quand même ! Merci vraiment!

**PaNsS: **XD c'est bien ! brave petite lol Heureuse de te compter parmis ces lectrices fidéles !

**?**

_**HEUREUSE ANNEE 2012 A TOOOUUS** profitez en bien ! Car dans 11 mois, nous allons tous crever ! Je vais donc me grouiller d'écrire la suite pour que vous puissiez voir la fin avant l'apocalypse! XDD_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! Et encore meilleurs voeux pour cette nouvelle année_

**Lacus Clyne**

**?**

**oOoOoOo**oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo**  
><strong>

Hermione reposa sa plume, levant les yeux de sur ses parchemins ou elle rédigeait depuis tout à l'heure des cartes de vœux pour ses mécènes. On était le vingt cinq décembre et la neige tombait sans discontinuer depuis la veille au soir.

- Hermione ! Le thé est servit

- J'arrive maman !

Les traditions immuables de Noël. Le thé à la cannelle accompagnée bien sûr par la bûche faite maison de ms Granger. L'ancienne Gryffondor délaissa son bureau et ses cartes pour descendre au salon rejoindre le reste de la famille. Sa chambre était restée en l'état ou elle l'avait quitté quelque mois auparavant lorsqu'elle avait déménagé de la maison familiale comme toute femme indépendante qui se respecte. Le bureau faisait face au lit à coté duquel trônait une majestueuse armoire en pin ou se mêlaient anciens livres d'école, rouleaux de parchemins et robes de jeune fille.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais enfermée la haut ? Demanda sa grand-mère à l'entrée de sa petite fille dans la salle à manger.

- Des cartes de vœux grand-mère.

- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répondre mais fut devancé par sa mère.

- Tu sais comment elle est.

- C'est bien d'être studieuse ma petite mais il ne faut pas en oublier de vivre.

- Oui grand-mère. Concéda la jeune femme en prenant place à table.

Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à se lancer dans un long discours théorique basé sur les relations familiales resserrées le jour de Noël. Le Réveillon de la veille s'était déroulé dans la douceur et le calme. Elle avait prêté main forte à ms Granger pour la préparation des longs repas de fête puis ça avait été l'ouverture des cadeaux en commençant par la plus jeune tout en sirotant un bon lait de poule. L'enfant gâtée repartirait moins légère du cocon parentale. Durant ces deux jours elle n'avait pas souvent vu son fauve qui devait rôder elle ne savait ou aux alentours de la maison. Mais Pattenrond rentrerait à temps avant son départ Hermione ne se tracassait pas pour ça.

- Chérie si tu repars demain n'oublie rien.

- Ne t'en fais pas maman je n'ai rien sortit de ma valise.

Il lui faudrait toute fois un sac supplémentaire pour y ranger tous ses cadeaux !

**oOoOo**

Noël n'était plus pour lui un sujet de satisfaction. Il y avait longtemps que sa mère ne lui envoyait plus des montagnes de bombons pour les occasion telles que son anniversaire et Noël. Bien que Narcissa pensait toujours à son précieux fils pour le jour ou Draco prenait un an de plus mais désormais, depuis l'arrestation de Lucius Malfoy leur Réveillon se passait en tête à tête accompagné d'un bon repas préparé par leurs elfe de maison. En ce qui concernait les cadeaux, c'était Draco qui gâtait plus sa mère que l'inverse. Que pouvait-elle lui offrir qu'il ne possédait pas déjà ? Quoi que, si elle avait pu, elle aurait été parfaitement capable de lui envoyer une épouse par la poste emballée dans un beau papier cadeau brillant !

- Tu es sur que tu dois déjà repartir ?

- Il le faut. Le travail n'attend pas.

Il avait déjà accordé une trêve à ses employés mais lui se devait d'être présent à ce foutu dîner d'affaire.

- Et le…

- « temps c'est de l'argent » je sais. Répéta Narcissa qui connaissait bien sa leçon. J'aurais juste aimé avoir mon fils auprès de moi un peu plus longtemps.

- Je sais, je tenterais de venir passer quelque jour au manoir avant février. Ca te va comme ça ?

Lady Malfoy parut satisfaite de l'offre de son grand garçon et caressa ses joues avec amour. Il aurait certes très bien pu lui proposer de venir passez quelque jour dans son duplex mais il n'aurait quand même pas eu beaucoup de temps à lui accorder alors cela serait revenu au même.

- Au revoir mère. A bientôt.

Draco saisit son sac de voyage et se redressa, les yeux bleus de Narcissa suivant ses gestes jusqu'à ce qu'il ait transplané plongeant à nouveau la grand manoir dans le silence.

Il était encore tot en ce lundi vingt six mais il avait à faire avant le dîner de ce soir. A son arrivé dans son domaine, notre homme d'affaire lança son sac de voyage encore fermé sur son lit et fila aussitôt allumer son précieux mac book pour consulter ses mails. Comme promis, il n'avait pas parlé boulot et s'était coupé du monde professionnel durant ces deux jours de fête. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu faire de la peine à sa mère, la seule famille qui lui restait.

Avec rapidité, ses doigts blancs tapaient sur le clavier, il avait deux adresses mails qu'il utilisait autant l'une que l'autre. La première était la professionnelle tous les courriers de ses différents clubs arrivaient ici. La seconde permettait de garder un lien avec ses amis et les femmes qu'il côtoyait plus ou moins fréquemment. En ce lendemain de Noël, l'adresse pro était vide chose exceptionnelle. La perso par contre…

« Pansy…Blaise…Pansy…Goyle…encore Pansy…. »

Comme s'il allait se fatiguer à répondre à cette avalanche de mail dont elle l'avait inondé ! Ce quelle pouvait être pénible quand elle avait décidé de lui casser les pieds ! Draco répondit brièvement à son enquiquineuse amie d'enfance et fit un mais un peu plus étoffé pour Blaise. Ce dernier était au Vénézuela actuellement afin d'inaugurer une apparente mine de pierres. Goyle lui, travaillait dans un bureau au Ministère, vu son niveau d'intelligence, ça n'était pas plus mal qu'il soit sous les ordres de quelqu'un de plus expérimenté.

Il avait encore quelque heure devant lui pour se préparer, en l'occurrence aller récupérer son costume chez le teinturier car ses utiles secrétaires étaient toujours en congés.

Délaissant son macbook le jeune homme s'étira longuement, il fallait bien se motiver à sortir…

**oOoOo**

En y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différences entre une femme d'affaire et une prostituée. Toutes deux devaient paraître irréprochables, sure d'elle, dégager une image d'élégance et de fierté. Ne jamais douter, ne jamais sembler hésiter. Choisir avec soin ses clients et surtout savoir les garder sans oublier gérer son budget de la meilleure façon possible.

Hermione n'était encore jamais venu à l'Astoria cependant, elle avait prit soin de regarder quelques photos des lieux. Ainsi, une fois pénétrée dans le hall, la demoiselle marcha tout droit jusqu'à la réception, le menton droit, la tête levée, regardant droit devant elle, comme si elle savait ou elle allait. Les seuls regards que l'on posa sur elle furent ceux d'hommes passant également par là. Hermione avait opté cette fois là pour un tailleur de soie gris, ses jambes mises à nue par la jupe droite qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus du genoux. Ses talons s'arrêtèrent en face du somptueux comptoir de marbre. Toujours parler directement, sans hésitation ni chuchotement.

- Bonsoir. J'ai rendez vous avec Monsieur Malfoy. Est-il déjà arrivé ?

- Bonsoir Madame. Monsieur Malfoy est déjà au petit salon. C'est à votre droite.

- Je vous remercie.

Un sobre signe de tête et Hermione reprit son chemin dans la direction indiquée. L'immense hall était composé de boiseries d'époque, sur le marbre brillant du sol se reflétaient les énormes lustres de cristal suspendus au plafond peint. Au centre de la place, un sofa et trois fauteuils de cuir ou au centre une table basse en bois ou deux hommes discutaient.

Le petit salon, tout aussi somptueux que le hall, pouvait tout de même contenu une quarantaine de personnes malgré sa dénomination de « petit » salon. Le décor était également fait de boiseries et de tapisseries d'époque Un long bar occupait le fond de la pièce et sur la gauche, plusieures tables rondes ou l'on pouvait s'asseoir à trois ou quatre. Un endroit chaleureux et presque intime, le tout agrémenté par des chandeliers électriques fixés à différents endroits.

Hermione, n'eut pas à chercher son client bien longtemps, il y avait certes quelque personne dans le salon, mais il n'y avait bien qu'une seule tête blonde aussi reconnaissable.

Accoudé à l'une des tables, son dos bien calé dans l'épais fauteuil, Draco sirotait son martini blanc. A chaque fois qu'il portait la main à son verre, la chavalière familiale à son annulaire droit entrant en contact avec le cristal, le faisant doucement teinter. La dernière fois elle était arrivée la première mais cela avait été un test, il savait à présent que Divine était ponctuelle. Aussi, était-il arrivé dix minutes avant pour être certain de ne pas la rater. Les pas d'Hermione étaient amorties par la lourde moquette pourpre c'est pourquoi son hôte ne l'entendit pas approcher. Son épaule se tendit sensiblement lorsque la jeune femme y posa sa main avec douceur. Il était dix neuf heures trente deux. Le businessman se retourna dans son fauteuil et vit apparaître un corps menu dans un tailleur gris aux reflets brillant.

- Bonsoir. Dit-elle d'une voix en mi teinte comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Bonsoir.

- J'ai deux minutes de retard je sais. Mais le hall est particulièrement grand.

Draco cligna, puis sourit en comprenant quelle le taquinait. Entrée en matière tout en spontanéité. Il se leva et elle embrassa ses joues, lentement. Le jeune homme sourit, de nouveau.

- Vous êtes pardonnée. Déclara t'il tout en tirant son fauteuil pour quelle prenne place.

Hermione s'exécuta et le laissa lui expliquer le déroulement de la soirée leurs accompagnateurs n'arrivaient qu'à vingt heures, ça leur laissait une petite demi heure pour prendre l'apéritif tous les deux. Ils rejoindraient ensuite le restaurant de l'hôtel ou la table avait été réservée.

- Vous ne manquez pas ressources, Monsieur Malfoy.

- C'est mon travail que de tout prévoir. Mon temps est précieux je ne peux pas tout faire à la dernière minute.

Surtout que sa main d'œuvre était en repos !

Hermione ne releva pas, se contentant de tremper ses lèvres dans le Gin tonic que le barman lui avait apporté.

- Vous aviez l'air plutôt tendu pourtant au téléphone l'autre jour.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ca s'enchaîne avec ce que je viens de dire. J'ai été prévenu à la dernière minute qu'un débutant ferait partit de ce dîner qui est très important pour moi. j'espère qu'il ne commettra pas de bourde.

La jeune femme sourit avec complaisance et répliqua avec sagesse

- Vous aussi, vous avez été débutant un jour.

C'était vrai et ça eut l'effet de le contrarier un peu cependant celle de qui venait la remarque était délicieuse alors…Draco sourit préférant se concentrer sur son martini.

- Peut être est-il une graine de prodige comme vous.

- Serait ce une façon de faire passer votre remarque précédente ?

- A vous de le savoir, cela fait aussi partit de votre job non ?

Un rire franc franchit les lèvres de Malfoy junior. Cette fille, elle ne manquait pas de répondant et de piquant comme le citron dans son verre. Ca promettait d'être, très intéressant.

**oOoOo**

- Nous devrions y aller si nous voulons arriver avant eux.

Draco jeta un œil à sa montre à gousset, accroché à son blaser.

- C'est vrai. Allons y.

Il referma sa montre puis sortit quelque billet moldu de son porte feuille ainsi qu'une enveloppe de son attaché case qu'il posa sur la table en direction de sa voisine. Hermione y posa sa main et la rangea dans sa pochette sans en vérifier le contenu.

- Merci.

Le garçon vint tirer son fauteuil au moment ou elle allait s'éloigner de la table. Elle redit donc un second merci au barman qui ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que Draco l'ait laissé passé devant lui pour ouvrir la marche. Il lança suite à ça, un regard brûlant au garçon resté en arrière. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous ce malheureux groom ne pourrait pas s'offrir les services d'une escorte de cette classe alors il serait bien qu'il reste d'avantage à sa place. A la frontière du petit salon, là ou s'arrêtait l'épaisse moquette et ou commençait le marbre, Hermione attendit que son chevalier servant la rejoigne et prit son bras comme une cavalière classique l'aurait fait. Tous deux traversèrent encore une fois le hall en diagonale jusqu'aux portes de bois sculptées donnant sur le restaurant. Un portier leur ouvrit en leur souhaitant le bonsoir.

Ils firent une halte devant l'hôtesse.

- Monsieur Malfoy. J'ai réservé.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy, mademoiselle. Votre garçon va vous conduire à votre table. Indiqua l'hôtesse en laissant le dit garçon prendre la relève.

Ici aussi, même décor luxueux et haute époque, une nouvelle moquette plus fine, des boiseries, des lustres étincelants au dessus des nappes immaculées ou miroitaient couverts en argent et verres de cristal.

Hermione ne regarda même pas autour d'elle telle une petite fille émerveillée. Ses yeux fixaient le dos du serveur devant eux, essayant de ne pas se disperser à droite ou à gauche pour examiner le riche décor dans lequel ils allaient dîner. Le couple et leur accompagnateur traversèrent une bonne moitié de la salle ou quelques tables étaient déjà occupées jusqu'à l'une d'elle dressée pour six couverts. Le garçon tira à nouveau la chaise de la demoiselle qui s'assit la première, ses fesses rebondirent sur un moelleux rembourrage de velours.

- Merci.

Draco prit place à coté d'elle et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Souhaitez vous un apéritif en attendant vos invités Monsieur.

- Non. Nous allons les attendre.

- Très bien.

Il fallait tout de même rester lucide pour signer des contrats et ils boiraient assez de vin durant le repas.

Les autres occupants de la table se présentèrent à vingt heures cinq, Hermione soupçonna son client que le froncement de nez auquel elle avait assisté à leur arrivée était du mécontentement mais elle se leva, éblouissante pour saluer les quatre nouveaux venus avec le sourire.

- Enchanté mademoiselle, votre présence rendra ce dîner moins austère.

- C'était le but recherché.

Elle parvint à conquérir toute la tablée par sa fraîcheur et ses remarques pertinentes dites aux moments opportuns quand elle ne restait pas silencieuse, attentives à leurs échanges.

C'était un grand restaurant français, deux bouteilles de blanc et un excellent bordeaux furent bus au point que certains au dessert commençaient à rire un peu trop facilement. Les nez étaient rouges, et les regards un peu vitreux. Draco et Hermione n'avaient bu respectivement que deux et trois verres durant le dîner et la belle brune devait reconnaître que ce bordeaux était plutôt corsé sans oublier qu'eux, avaient prit un apéritif avant de manger…les joues un peu roses, elle demeurait tout de même maîtresse de ses actes, ça n'était pas la première fois quelle faisait ce genre de repas ni quelle buvait voila pourquoi elle savait qu'il fallait rester modéré avec l'alcool. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas de son voisin de gauche…c'était la jeune recrue dont Malfoy lui avait parlé pendant leur tête à tête. Depuis environ une demie heure, le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de sa voisine de table et sa façon de lui parler était de plus en plus trouble sans oublier qu'il n'y allait pas de main morte avec les compliments. Draco, assit de l'autre coté de sa cavalière commençait à avoir légèrement la moutarde qui lui montait au nez au point qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer sur le contrat que les hommes avaient étalés sur la table après le départ du dessert.

- Malfoy…Malfoy.

- Hein…

- Vous m'écoutez ?

- Oui, biensur que je vous écoute.

Il gardait cependant un œil sur sa voisine de table en grande conversation avec ce petit débutant de français. Il n'était évidemment pas jaloux mais il ne supportait pas qu'on lorgne sur sa propriété. On aurait dit un crocodile devant un filet mignon ! c'était insupportable et le pire ! c'était quelle paraissait prendre plaisir à cette cour ridicule et du coup, ignorait presque celui quelle était censé accompagner. Malfoy Junior fronça le nez et tous furent d'un coup suspendu à ses lèvres lorsqu'il lança d'un ton froid.

- Divine.

Cette dernière arrêta aussitôt de parler au jeune homme assit à sa gauche ainsi que le gérant du club parisien qui était en pleine argumentation.

Hermione sentit soudain un courant électrique lui dresser les cheveux sur la nuque et tourna la tête vers son client dont les yeux gris la fixaient avec intensité. La jeune femme se sentit alors redevenir petite fille qu'on venait de gronder, elle réalisa soudain ce quelle venait de faire accorder plus d'attention à un inconnu plutôt qu'à son client…la boulette.

L'escorte baissa les yeux en guise d'excuse. Cela suffit à Draco qui reprit studieusement sa conversation avec son associé. Il avait juste voulu attirer son attention et quelle cesse de parler à petit morveux. Elle avait été assez intelligente pour saisir cependant, il était désormais de mauvaise humeur, tout le monde autour de la table le remarqua et personne n'osa dire un mot de travers. Ca calma moyennement le débutant même si Hermione se montra prudente ça n'empêcha pas son cavalier attitré de mettre les points sur les « i » une fois le digestif englouti.

**oOoOo**

Tout le monde s'était levé après avoir rangé tous les documents importants. Les hommes se saluèrent plus ou moins cordialement et Draco termina par une petite phrase bien sentit.

- La prochaine fois que vous tenez à m'amener un débutant, veillez à le choisir avec plus d'attention. J'espère ne plus avoir à supporter ce genre de dîner.

Sans même laisser le temps au responsable français de se justifier, Draco empoigna la main de sa cavalière et l'entraîna entre les tables avant quelle ait pu dire au revoir. Le jeune homme sortit du restaurant ignorant royalement les « au revoir Monsieur, bonne soirée » de l'hôtesse et du maître d'hôtel à leur passage. Il était furieux et prodigieusement agacé de ce genre de personnage ! Si jamais le gêrant du club n'avait pas compris ses consignes, ça irait très mal. Malfoy ne lâcha la main chaude dans la sienne qu'une fois sortit de l'hôtel. Hermione ne se donna pas la peine de s'excuser ou encore de se justifier, elle avait merdé elle le savait très bien, et elle était certaine que Malfoy ne tenait pas à entendre ses excuses même si elles auraient été sincères. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas ignorer son autre voisin…cela aurait été mal perçu…c'était ennuyeux comme situation…que faire…

Divine monta à coté de lui après que le voiturier ait amené la voiture devant eux. Draco n'ouvrit pas la bouche, son nez toujours retroussé par l'énervement. Heureusement qu'ils avaient pu trouver un accord pour les futurs travaux du club ou il aurait manqué de tordre le cou à cet enfoiré dragueur. Le pesant silence nouait l'estomac d'Hermione, c'était intenable comme atmosphère !

- Je suis désolé. Finit-elle par dire. J'essayais juste d'être aimable…

- Aimable ? je crois que vous l'avez un peu trop été avec ce bleu.

- On discutait…

Il changea un peu brusquement de vitesse.

- Non, vous ne discutiez pas, il vous draguait comme un ado de quinze ans et vous, vous êtes assez naïve pour tomber dans le panneau.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, offusquée d'une telle réprimande mais se reprit, ils n'étaient pas un couple pour avoir une scène qui semblait sortir tout droit de la quatrième dimension ! elle avait l'impression de se retrouver en face de Ron…

- Je ne voulais pas vous énervez, je m'excuse…

- Eh bien c'est raté. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me nargue et sous mon nez en plus.

- Je suis désolé…Répéta la demoiselle à coté de lui le faisant finalement soupirer. Je ne voulais pas vous causer de tort.

- Assez. Répondit-il d'un ton las et Hermione se tût.

Il roula rapidement dans les rues calmes jusqu'à l'adresse que lui indiqua sa co-pilote.

**oOoOo**

L'Audi se stoppa finalement devant une résidence de beau standing, et Hermione décida de ne pas laisser filer ce client si facilement.

- Laissez moi au moins une chance de me faire pardonner.

Elle avait réussit là à capter son attention, Draco tourna la tête dans sa direction puis, en silence, retira la clé du contact. Le moteur cessa de ronronner et ensemble ils sortirent de l'habitacle pour pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble plongé dans le noir. C'était un vaste espace avec une batterie de boites aux lettres faisant face a deux ascenseurs. Ca n'avait pas la classe de son duplex mais tout de même raffiné.

Hermione résidait au septième étage. De son balcon, on avait un panorama sympa sur Londres c'était d'ailleurs pour cette vue quelle payait un loyer tout aussi sympathique…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un déclic et elle pénétra dans le petit couloir d'entrée, son visiteur sur ses talons. Draco parcouru l'endroit des yeux tout en suivant sa charmante hôtesse jusqu'au salon. C'était coquet, très féminin et intime. Idéal pour un moment en tête à tête.

- Asseyez vous. Dit-elle en désignant le sofa noir qui tournait le dos au balcon.

Draco obéit bien sagement et se laissa tomber entre les fauteuils de cuir. Cet endroit lui plaisait déjà. Divine disparut un instant et à son retour, elle tenait en main deux coupes dont le liquide doré formait d'incessantes petites bulles. Hermione lui tendit son verre qu'il prit de suite.

- Du champagne ? Et que fêtons nous ?

- Notre réconciliation. Répondit la brunette d'une voix de velours.

Elle vint faire teinter son verre contre celui de son invité et le laissa boire la première gorgée le premier. Avec tout l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu ce soir, elle n'allait pas le laisser prendre le risque de reprendre le volant. Et la nuit ne faisait que commencer.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

**?**

_Je sais je sais, je vous ai fait attendre. Je serais fouété mais je voulais bien plancher sur ce chapitre clé de l'histoire et être satisfaite du résultat pour moi mais surtout pour vous._

_J'espère vraiment que cette suite vous plaira. Votre début d'année s'est-il bien passé?_

_En attendant de lire vos comms, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture._

_**Lacus Clyne**_

**oOoOo**oOoOo_**oOoOo_**oOoOoOoOoOo****o_**oOoOo_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_**_********o_**oOoOo_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_**_****_  
><em>**_**_**_  
><em>**

Le verre de champagne vint s'ajouter à tous les autres alcools qu'il avait bus au courant de la soirée et aidèrent Draco à s'apaiser un peu. L'agacement battait toujours un peu à ses tempes mais, heureusement, le charme de son hôtesse fit son effet et il parvint à oublier un peu plus encore ce maudit dragueur français.

- Allons.

Il sortit de ses pensées et sentit les deux mains chaudes d'Hermione se poser sur ses épaules.

- Calmez vous, vous êtes un vrai Stradivarius

- Stradivarius ?

- Un violon

La demoiselle exerça une pression sur les épaules tendues de son invité qui poussa un petit grognement. Etait de contentement ou de douleur ? Hermione préféra cependant choisir la première solution. Draco poussa un profond soupir, il aurait été un chat, il aurait ronronné. Elle était plutôt douée et, sous ses mains son corps se relâcha enfin. Il aurait pu devenir aussi mou qu'un pantin mais la sonnerie de son fidèle IPhone le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

Un autre grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres, Hermione retira ses mains de son invité lorsque ce dernier se saisit de l'appareil. Le jeune businessman lu rapidement le contenu du mail et tout aussi vite, répondit avec son pouce. Il était à présent totalement plongé dans son petit monde alors que les réponses de l'interlocuteur s'enchaînaient. Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas ravi de ce qu'ils se disaient car il fronçait les sourcils.

Soudain, un poids apparu sur ses genoux. Surpris, Draco releva les yeux de son écran pour apercevoir son hôtesse, placée à califourchon sur lui.

- C'est très impoli de converser avec quelqu'un d'autre en si charmante compagnie Monsieur Malfoy. Susurra la belle amazone.

Le concerné en eut un gros frisson jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux mais son trouble ne dura que quelque seconde après lesquelles il se ressaisit.

- C'est urgent.

Mutine, elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur la veine battante de son cou.

- Votre maîtresse ?

Il laissa échapper un petit gloussement comme si ce quelle venait de dire était particulièrement absurde. Joueuse, elle décida de le distraire de son trop plein de sérieux. Ses lèvres embrassèrent la peau blanche de son cou, mordillant parfois, à l'affût du moindre signe de faiblesse de la part de son adversaire. Hermione remontait puis descendait sa bouche de son oreille à la base de son cou. Draco avait alors un peu de mal à poursuivre ses écrits sans frémir elle le faisait exprès il en aurait mis sa main à couper mais…ça se paierait.

Il avait osé lui faire des reproches tout à l'heure parce quelle avait eut le malheur de donner plus d'attention à son autre voisin qu'à lui, et voila que maintenant, les rôles étaient inversés alors il était hors de question quelle laisse passer. On verrait combien de temps il serait capable de rester concentré sur ses fichus mails.

Cependant…

- Allo ? Il était inutile de m'appeler, nous n'avons pas…

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure celles de sa tortionnaire pinçant le lobe de son oreille.

- …A parler de ça maintenant.

Très contente de son petit effet, Hermione sourit sous cape, son visage caché dans la cambrure du cou de son beau blond. Mais Draco, décida quelle ne serait pas la seule à s'amuser. Il n'aimait pas rester sans rien faire alors qu'on le provoquait. Tout en continuant sa conversation, sans même changer le timbre de sa voix, il glissa ses doigts sous la soie du chemisier de sa cavalière, sa main entrant en contact avec la chaleur de sa peau. Hermione frémit, il la sentit bien la chaire de poule qui la parcourait.

- Ca ne fait rien, arrêtez de vous affoler. Nous réglerons ça demain matin.

Le bout de ses doigts allaient et venaient sur le dos de la jeune femme qui se laissait lascivement partir en arrière dans de délicieux soupirs. Draco n'avait désormais plus qu'une envie : raccrocher au plus vite. Il avait une revanche à prendre.

- Je comprends mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

Sa main libre effleura ses flancs, revenant sur son ventre tonic. Il sortit alors sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa veste qui ne le quittait jamais et défit chaque bouton du chemisier sans perdre le fil de sa conversation. La poitrine exquise fut enfin mise à jour, la soie tirée sur ses épaules. La demoiselle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds qui y coulèrent, comme de l'or. Draco ferma les yeux un bref instant, décrochant parfois de ce que disait son interlocuteur.

- Oui très bien envoyez moi tout cela par mail. J'y jetterais un œil avant d'aller au bureau.

La peau laiteuse fut également libérée de sa prison de tissu, Hermione y passa ses mains avec un régal d'excitation. Qui aurait cru quelle passerait un jour…ou plutôt une nuit, avec l'héritier Malfoy. Sûrement pas Ron ou Harry en tout cas mais pour l'instant, ses deux amis étaient loin dans son esprit et elle ne pensait qu'à découvrir ce corps pour finir par le connaître par cœur. Une fine chair de poule se créa sous ses doigts et elle se pencha, une fois encore, pour déposer des baisers en mi teinte sur ses épaules. Son compagnon dégagea également les siennes, la soie glissa telle une caresse sur ses avants bras, il était temps d'écourter cette conversation plus qu'ennuyeuse.

- Parfais, puisque tout est clair, je vais vous laisser. J'ai quelque chose sur le feu qui ne peut attendre.

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un regard plus qu'équivoque à son hôtesse toujours assise sur lui. Elle y répondit par un sourire presque naïf et l'encouragea à raccrocher au plus vite en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, ce qu'il fit sans même prendre le temps de saluer la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Il appuya à l'aveugle sur la touche de verrouillage et laissa tomber le téléphone à coté de lui, sur le canapé.

Elle était encore plus jolie ainsi et il n'avait à présent qu'une envie, c'était en découvrir encore d'avantage en espérant ne plus être dérangé. Draco enfoui ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de la jeune femme, c'était le signe quelle attendait, lui prouvant toute son attention. Lentement, Divine se laissa glisser du canapé, glissant à genoux sur le tapis. Ses mains déjà brûlantes caressèrent ses jambes pour ensuite défaire la ceinture. Le sexe vibrant et chaud était déjà dur de ses petites provocations. Elle y passa sa main dans une caresse langoureuse, Draco se mordit la lèvre et ne freina pas un soupire lorsque la belle escorte remplaça sa main, par sa bouche dans le même mouvement lent et terriblement sensuel, sa main libre caressait le torse à la peau d'albâtre. Le membre dur et chaud vibrait doucement dans sa bouche. Les joues de sa victime devinrent vite rouge, Merlin quelle délicieuse torture. L'Iphone abandonné sur le coussin vibra encore une fois mais son propriétaire n'en n'avait cure lorsqu'il la fit se lever pour s'asseoir à nouveau sur ses genoux.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux d'envie et Hermione se cambra en arrière accentuant le plaisir de son partenaire qui la maintenait par sa main sur le centre de son dos, ses lèvres embrassant l'un des boutons rose et durci par le plaisir. Elle commença à se mouvoir lentement d'abord, oubliant les frontières elle se recolla contre lui, mettant leur peau en contact. Elle fit très attention de ne pas créer de marque sur sa peau, c'était l'une des premières règles essentielles du milieu. Ses hanches suivaient le rythme ordonné par celles de son amant. Elle espérait bien après cela s'être faite pardonner pour son écart du dîner.

Une perle de sueur roula du menton de Draco jusqu'à son nombril, il brûlait. Il n'aurait pas planifié que la soirée se finirait ainsi mais tant pis, ça n'était pas grave, au contraire. Les lèvres rougies par l'amour de la beauté brune assise sur lui vinrent chercher les siennes dans un baiser avide. Il la garda soudée à la sienne lorsqu'il sentit le plaisir atteindre son niveau maximal. Les gémissements d'Hermione étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, une douce et âpre odeur de sexe les entoura et se penchant sur elle, il rendit sa cadence encore plus insupportable pour en finir. Surprise, sa maîtresse lâcha sa bouche et poussa un long soupir et bougea à son rythme pour lui permettre de le rejoindre dans la jouissance.

La belle Divine laissa son front retomber sur l'épaule nu de son invité, le souffle court et les joues rouges. La main de Draco, resté dans son dos captait l'humidité de sa peau mais s'en était tout aussi érotique. Elle brisa la première le silence, demanda mi amusée mi sérieuse :

- Alors, suis-je pardonnée… ?

Son interlocuteur cligna, encore un peu déconnecté de par son orgasme et se demanda un instant, de quoi est ce quelle pouvait bien lui parler.

Du bout des doigts, il remonta sa main jusqu'à ses omoplates, la faisant violement frémir.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

La brunette sourit et embrassa son épaule de petits baisers prudes, le temps de reprendre un minimum de consistance. Une fois calmée et rhabillée, elle proposa après un baiser.

- Je vais faire couler un bain.

- Parfait

Son hôtesse disparu du salon, il pu consulter ses mails, sirotant parfois le verre de champagne resté sur la table. Ces fichus associé ne pouvaient donc jamais se débrouiller sans lui ? pour quoi les payait-il, il en venait à se le demander. S'il devait tout leur dire, autant travailler tout seul mais il savait qu'hélas, la masse de travail serait trop colossale pour une seule personne. Voila entre autre la raison pour laquelle il avait dû engager une seconde secrétaire à l'essor de l'entreprise. La pauvre Katherine était au bord de la dépression nerveuse. Leur patron pouvait désormais se permettre de leur donner deux jours de congés chacune par semaine à présent et tant mieux au risque de quoi, il n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix que de changer souvent de secrétaire !

Les doigts d'Hermione ressortirent de l'eau chaude parfumée pour s'assurer de sa bonne température. Une onctueuse mousse était en train de se former à la surface. Ca aiderait peut être son Stradivarius à se détendre un peu car il en avait bien besoin

Elle s'essuya les mains avec soin puis abandonnant ses vêtements de la soirée, la beauté brune enfila un doux peignoir de soie sur sa peau nue quelle noua autour de sa taille. Lorsque son parfum envahit à nouveau le salon, Draco releva ses yeux métalliques sur son hôtesse. Ses cheveux ondulaient sur ses épaules couvertes à présent d'un peignoir brillant couleur anis.

- Si mon prince veut bien se donner la peine.

Le prince en question sourit et fait rare, abandonna son téléphone sur le canapé pour se lever et la suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain déjà envahit de vapeur parfumée.

- Je suis aux petits soins.

- C'est mon travail que de combler les désirs de mes clients.

- Je dois avouer que vous vous débrouiller très bien en ce qui me concerne.

- J'en suis ravie

Avec soin, Hermione lui retira sa chemise et son pantalon impeccablement repassés les hommes appréciaient généralement ce genre d'effeuillage. Il était plus grand quelle, mince mais athlétique dû à un sport dans sa jeunesse sans doute.

Draco entra dans l'eau chaude le premier, un soupir d'aise franchissant ses lèvres.

- Elle est assez chaude ?

- Parfaite

La demoiselle en sourit de satisfaction. L'eau très chaude était propice aux évanouissement et avec une telle peau, il risquait fort d'en ressortir aussi rouge qu'un homard après un hammam.

Pour la seconde fois, le jeune homme leva sur elle ses yeux diaphanes, sa nuque appuyée sur le bord de la baignoire.

- Qu'attendez vous ?

- Oh pardonnez moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre

Il redressa sa jolie tête et ferma les yeux avant de déclarer :

- Je n'aime pas prendre mes bains tout seul.

Quel gosse…elle devrait sûrement s'attendre à tout avec lui.

Divine rouvrit le peignoir de soie qui coula sur ses épaules et son dos dans une caresse légère montrant un corps menu et tonique à son invité. Draco leva la main quelle prit et lui permit de maintenir son équilibre à son entrée dans l'eau.

- Merci.

Une jambe, puis l'autre et enfin, elle s'assit en face de lui, l'eau la cachant jusqu'au milieu de la poitrine. A son tour, Hermione sourit et dit sur le même ton d'évidence que lui :

- Qu'attendez vous ?

Elle s'était appuyée contre la baignoire, face à lui, l'invitant ainsi à la rejoindre. Draco cligna des yeux, un peu surpris mais daigna néanmoins bouger de sa place pour aller se caler contre la poitrine brûlante de la jeune femme. Effectivement, c'était bien mieux que la matière froide de la baignoire.

Hermione tendit le bras et s'empara de l'éponge accroché au mur quelle mouilla et s'en servit pour nettoyer la peau de marbre de Monsieur.

- Parfois j'adorerais redevenir un enfant juste pour ça.

- Mais vous l'êtes toujours. Renchérit sa baigneuse en riant.

- Pardon. ?

- Je ne sais pas…c'est une impression que j'ai. Vous vous comportez parfois comme un enfant.

Malfoy junior cligna à nouveau. Décidément, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec elle.

Pendant le dîner c'était un petit garçon refusant de prêter ses jouets quelle avait vu et à d'autres moments, il lui faisait tellement penser à son père…Lucius Malfoy…l'assassin, le Mangemort…cependant, son fils ne semblait pas aussi…ténébreux même si parfois…il y avait de quoi avoir peur…

- Ca ne va pas ?

Elle avait temporairement arrêté son geste de savonnage.

- Hein ? si, si.

Ca n'allait pas…si elle laissait ces mauvaises pensées l'envahir, elle n'arriverait à plus rien de concluant et ça n'était pas le moment…

- Parlez moi donc de vous.

- De moi.

- Sauf si cela vous pose problème.

- Je suis né à Londres. J'ai grandis dans le manoir familiale à Wiltshire A onze ans ma mère m'a envoyé faire mes études de sorcellerie en Amérique lorsqu'elle a compris que la guerre éclaterait bientôt.

Alors c'était pour ça…il avait passé sept ans loin d'ici, loin de l'Angleterre. Si Lady Malfoy n'avait pas pris cette décision à l'époque, ils auraient été au collège ensemble. Peut être pas dans les mêmes maisons mais, peut être se seraient-ils croisés.

- J'ai décidé d'ouvrir d'autres branches de la société pour élargir nos horizons et surtout redorer le blason familial.

Elle baissa les yeux sur l'épaule blanche calée contre la sienne.

- J'ai d'abord ouvert un club de magie dans le centre de Londres et dans les six mois j'avais déjà remboursé l'emprunt ce qui m'a aussi permit de remporter mon premier million à seulement vingt et un an.

- Vous êtes impressionnant Monsieur Malfoy.

- C'est dur à dire pour un Malfoy, mais je dois ma fortune aux moldus. S''ils n'étaient pas si friands de magie, je n'en serais sûrement pas là. J'ai actuellement quatre clubs dans le monde et je dois dire que ça n'est souvent pas de tout de repos.

Hermione laissa retomber son bras dans l'eau chaude. Il n'avait pas cette stupide façon de pensée de son père. Grandir loin de tout ça avait fait de lui quelqu'un d'indépendant même si, elle en était sure il avait des avis très arrêté sur certains sujets.

- Peut être mais il faut être doué pour maintenir un tel empire à flot.

Il rit.

- Ne me flattez donc pas tant c'est mauvais pour moi.

Elle releva la main et essora l'éponge sur son torse pour le rincer. Il fallait songer à sortir avant de prendre froid et que leur peau soit fripée comme un pruneau. Hermione sortit donc en première, se levant elle offrit un sublime spectacle à son compagnon. La voluptueuse mousse glissa sur ses courbes puis sur sa jambe quelle sortit de l'eau. Elle s'enveloppa dans une des deux serviettes quelle avait préparé et tendit l'autre à Messire Malfoy qui la prit pour sortir à sn tour. Ca faisait vraiment du bien. Draco se sécha avec soin, sa peau un peu rougit par la chaleur mais curieusement, il se sentait en pleine forme.

- KKYYAAAAHh !

Il avait profité d'un instant ou elle lui avait tourné le dos, pour la soulever de terre, toujours enveloppée dans sa serviette, une main sous ses cuisses, une autre dans son dos et hop !

- Qu…qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Ce bain m'a mit en forme et je dois vous en remercier.

- Mais…je dois vider l'eau ! Dit-elle en bougeant ses jambes mises à nue par la serviette.

- Plus tard.

Et, se disant, il sortit de la salle de bain, son précieux fardeau dans les bras pour ne la délivrer qu'une fois arrivé dans la chambre pièce à l'ambiance douce et intime quelle avait créé spécialement pour son métier nocturne.

Il la jeta presque sur le lit ou elle tomba couché, ses boucles brunes formant une auréole autour de son visage, ses lèvres rougies par leur bain. Draco la rejoignit, en équilibre au dessus d'elle, sa chemise ouverte frôlant ses bras. Lentement, comme un enfant qui ouvre son cadeau, il défit la serviette livrant ce corps offert à ses yeux. Divine soupira d'envie lorsque le poids du corps de son amant se coucha sur elle, ses petites mains firent glisser encore une fois la chemise sur ses épaules pour que leur peaux entre encore en contact. Elle caressa ses dos, ses muscles dansant sous ses doigts. D'instinct, elle colla ses jambes contre ses hanches, lui demandant encore.

Draco traça un chemin de feu, sa bouche allant à la découverte de cette peau chaude et parfumée, mordillant les boutons d'amour durci par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, embrassant le ventre tonique. Un frémissement parcouru la peau de sa victime de chair de poule, même si elle avait « l'habitude » chaque homme, chaque expérience était différente.

Son partenaire prit soin d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau et elle se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il descendit sa bouche bien plus avant lui créant un courant électrique qui la secoua toute entière. Il avait visiblement décidé de tout diriger pour cette fois alors elle se contenta de serrer le drap entre ses doigts, soupirant, totalement dépendante des caresses qu'il voudrait bien lui donner.

Draco, refit le chemin en sens inverse, remontant ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes, gonflées de plaisir. Elle emprisonna ses joues dans ses mains pour répondre à son baiser et recolla ses jambes contre son bassin. Il ne la fit pas languir d'avantage, Divine soupira longuement à nouveau et suivit son rythme lent d'abord puis plus soutenu sans quelle ne cherche à modérer ses soupirs ni à échapper à son emprise. Il la dirigea avec assurance et volupté jusqu'à la jouissance. Elle n'eut plus qu'à récolter les perles de sueur sur le dos du maître de sa nuit lorsqu'il se fut couché sur elle.

- Merci. Pour cette soirée.

- Je vous en prie.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et se donna quelque minutes pour reprendre son souffle puis se releva. Il préférait avoir son téléphone près de lui, juste au cas ou. Il repassa sa chemise et son pantalon puis disparu au salon. Son hôtesse en profita pour aller vider la baignoire et ouvrir le lit correctement. Il était trois heures du matin.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

**?**

**Samsam: **Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on peut me suivre pendant "des années" ! (se sent plus) mille fois merci !

**Elinoa33:** XD Ca veut dire que ça te plait je présume? lol Voici donc la suite^^

**PaNsS **: DIEU SOIT LOUEEE TES PRIERES ONT ETE EXAUCEEEES XDDDD Je me DEVAIS de vous faire languir un peu ! Aprés tout c'est po une fic porno hein ! Faut une bonne histoire en fond tout de même ! Et pis ca veut dire quoi ça? Que chuis po capable d'écrire quelque chose de sensuel? T_T michante va! moi qui fait tant d'efforts pour vous satisfaire ! (fait son Caliméro)

**forgehappy:** Au moins toi, tu es précise dans tes désirs :p c'est bien^^ Voici la suite tant attendue en espérant quelle te comblera de joie ! :D

_Voili voilou la suite mes très chères lectrices ! L'histoire prend forme peu à peu et pour le moment je suis satisfaite du résultat. Je souhaite que vous aussi et j'attends vos comms avec toujours autant d'impatience !_

_**Bonne lecture,**_

**Votre dévouée : Lacus Clyne**

**?**

**oOoOo**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****

Draco était plongé dans un état de semi coma, une barrière très mince le reliait entre réalité et rêve. Il dormait bien, même trop bien. Au point de sursauter lorsqu'une main blanche se posa sur son omoplate droite. Son corps tout entier tressaillit et il releva sa tête blonde de l'oreiller.

- Hein ?

- Il va être huit heures. La prévint sa charmante hôtesse à voix basse.

Le jeune homme laissa retomber son visage face contre l'oreiller. Il voulait encore dormir…mais malheureusement…le travail n'attendait pas, il le disait assez souvent à ses employés. Tant pis, il ferait la grasse matinée une autre fois. Avant de s'endormir hier soir…enfin ce matin, il avait expressément demandé à Divine de le réveiller à 8h. Elle avait certes un peu d'avance sur l'heure prévu mais au moins ainsi, il pouvait prendre le temps de sortir de son sommeil sans trop de brusquerie.

Hermione retira sa main du corps endormi de son invité et poussa les lourds rideaux qui voilaient les fenêtres de la chambre. Un ciel entièrement blanc s'afficha devant elle. Il allait sûrement encore neiger aujourd'hui. La lumière du jour avait inondé la pièce faisant grogner la Belle au Bois Dormant.

- Levez vous ou j'ouvre aussi la fenêtre.

Nouveau grognement. Hermione sourit.

- Thé ou café ?

- Café…dit la voix d'outre tombe provenant de sous l'oreiller.

- Ne vous rendormez pas. Recommanda t'elle juste avant de quitter la chambre.

C'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait pourtant…mais il devait être au bureau à neuf heures. Leeenntemeent…Draco se tourna sur le dos mais cacha aussitôt ses yeux fragiles avec son bras de la lumière extérieure trop intense à son gout. Il se demandait s'il parviendrait à être efficace au travail avec aussi peu d'heures de sommeil dans le sang…café…il lui fallait du CAFE.

Une bouche et des doigts chauds parcoururent sa poitrine et une voix taquine fit remarquer.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas rendormit ?

- Mmh…

Sa peau blanche se tendait sous ses doigts dans un frémissement bien visible. Ca l'aiderait peut être à se réveiller un peu.

Si seulement tous ses réveils pouvaient être aussi agréables…il finit par poser ses mains sur les jolies fesses assises sur lui et la fit basculer à coté de lui sur le lit défait.

- Comment vous faites ?

- Quoi donc ?

Il s'était de suite couché sur elle, sa tempe en appui sur sa main pour scruter son joli minois.

- Pour être aussi fraîche et éveillée après une nuit aussi courte.

- Je ne relève pas mes secrets en général Monsieur Malfoy.

Le concerné prit une boucle brune et l'enroula autour de son doigt. Ses yeux gris posé sur le visage de sa captive.

- Mais si c'est moi qui vous le demande.

Elle choisit d'éluder la question, avec le sourire.

- Vous auriez préféré que ce soit vous qui me réveillez avec un baiser ? Comme dans le conte.

- L'idée n'est pas mauvaise.

Il avait toujours aimé décider, commander, dominer. Il avait forcément été élevé dans cet optique et cette fille là devinait tellement facilement ses pensés et désirs que s'en était un peu déroutant. Mais pas de quoi s'alarmer cependant, c'était un peu son credo que d'anticiper les attentes de ses clients.

Draco laissa glisser les cheveux entre ses doigts et se redressa, la libérant par la même occasion. Il passa sa chemise posée sur le dossier de la chaise contre le mur.

- Je vous emprunte votre salle de bain.

Il avait grand besoin d'une douche, ça et la caféine le remettrait d'aplomb.

**oOoOo**

- Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy

- Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël ?

- Apportez moi un café bien serré et toutes les compta du mois de décembre.

- Tout de suite monsieur.

Autant essayer d'être poli avec un bloc de granit ! Mais c'était plus fort qu'eux et leur patron serait bien capable de le leur reprocher. Katherine et Mathilda avaient la pêche contrairement à leur employeur qui semblait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Ces deux jours de repos leur avaient fait du bien et elles étaient contentes de reprendre le rythme avec leur caractériel mais non moins sublime supérieur.

- Votre café. Le dossier de comptabilité est sur votre ordinateur.

- Parfait.

- Ya t'il autre chose pour…

- Non.

Mathilda tourna les talons et fut à deux pas de sortir lorsque..

- Ah, si.

La secrétaire refit face à la tête blonde penchée sur des feuilles manuscrites.

- Faites livrer un cactus à Divine.

- Un…cactus Monsieur ?

- Un cactus Mathilda. Vous devriez savoir c'que c'est non ? répondit-il sans lever le nez de ses papiers.

Elle fut sur le coup, un peu bête debout à l'entrée du bureau. Peut être avait-elle mal compris ? Il avait parfois…souvent des exigences un peu...très élevées mais c'était bien la première qu'il demandait à ce qu'on livre un cactus à une dame.

- …Si vous comptez attendre ici qu'il y en ait un qui sorte de la moquette, je crains qu'il ne vous faille attendre longtemps.

- Je ! …Tout de suite Monsieur !

La petite demoiselle sortit prestement du bureau et retrouva son aînée, encore retournée de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Eh bien ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Il t'a jeté un épouvantard à la figure ?

Katherine entendant la porte se refermer avait levé la tête et le teint pâle de sa collègue mélangé à la rougeur de ses joues formait vraiment un étrange tableau.

- Je…il…

Incrédule, Katherine haussa un sourcil.

- Eh bien parle enfin.

- Il…il veut que je fasse livrer un cactus à l'escorte avec qui il était hier…

Katherine, eut la même réaction quelle.

- Un cactus… ? Tu es sûre d'avoir bien compris ?

- Mmh…Murmura la plus jeunes des deux en hôchant la tête.

- Bon et bien tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Renchérit l'autre en reprenant son travail.

- Tu crois vraiment que je dois… ?

Katherine la regarda de nouveau.

- Tu veux peut être prendre le risque de lui désobéir ?

- Non ! …Biensur que non…

Elle ne préférait vraiment pas à avoir à subir son mécontentement mais…un cactus…tout de même…avait-il passé une si horrible soirée ?

Avec un peu d'hésitation comme si elle avait oublié comment faire, Mathilda composa le numéro.

- Oui, ici le bureau de Monsieur Malfoy. Monsieur Malfoy souhaite faire livrer un bouquet.

**oOoOo**

- …Et là, Georges a marché sur une Bombabouse que Fred avait dû laisser traîner. Il y avait plein sur le tapis, c'était immonde.

- Ta mère a dû être ravie.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu hurler comme ça. J'ai bien cru que Harry allait s'enfuir au premier

Hermione laissa éclater son rire dans son salon. Qu'était le plus redoutable mage de ce siècle en face d'une colère de Molly Weasley ? Pas grand-chose. C'est pourquoi ses fils se faisaient tous petits devant elle. Son unique fille avait hérité de ce caractère et parfois son mari en faisait les frais. Son ventre s'était encore arrondit ainsi que sa poitrine mais ça n'empêchait pas Ginny d'être en pleine forme.

- Maman était un peu déçue que tu sois parti si vite.

- Le travail n'attend pas. Expliqua t'elle, reprenant volontairement l'expression de son client.

- Je sais bien mais tout de même…tu n…

Les deux jeunes femmes interrompirent leur conversation, on venait de sonner.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Non. Certifia Hermione qui se leva de table.

Elle n'avait prévu de ne recevoir personne cet après midi. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça quelle avait dit à Ginny de passer la voir. Qui pouvait donc venir ? Si c'était un démarcheur quelconque, elle aurait vite fait de le renvoyer.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour mademoiselle. C'est InterFlora.

InterFlora ? Dubitative, Hermione ouvrit quand même la porte du hall et attendit que le livreur monte jusqu'à l'appartement.

- Mademoiselle. Vous voulez bien signer ici s'il vous plait.

Obéissante, elle posa sa signature sur le milieu de la feuille découpée en case.

- Voila

- Merci. Voila pour vous.

Le livreur mit sa tablette sous son bras et de son autre main, lui tendit un cactus en pot avec une petite fleur rose emballé dans un papier transparent.

- Merci…

Encore plus septique, l'ex Gryffondor referma la porte et scruta le pot en terre avec étonnement. Qui aurait pu lui envoyer un cactus ? C'était vraiment inhabituel comme présent. Espérons que ça ne soit pas un cactus piégé...il valait mieux vérifier.

- Qui c'était ? Demanda Ginny au retour de son hôtesse dans la cuisine, une plante en pot dans la main.

- InterFlora.

Hermione déposa la plante sur la table et retira le papier brillant avec précaution, sa baguette en main.

- Un cactus ?

- Ca ne serait pas Fred ou George par hasard ?

- Je ne pense pas, ce n'est pas leur genre les plantes en pot. Il n'y a aucun mot ?

- Non…Elle avait déjà regardé partout mais aucune enveloppe ou même billet.

Sous le regard curieux de sa cadette, Hermione prononça quelque sort mais la plante restait inanimée, calme, inoffensive.

- Il a l'air normal…

- Mh…oui.

Qui avait pu lui envoyer un cactus… ? Elle le posa sur le bord de la fenêtre, au moins, il ne leur exploserait pas à la figure.

**oOoOo**

- Un cactus? un cactus explosif ! de la haute technologie !

- La ferme Fred…comment veux tu qu'un cactus puisse exploser c'est ridicule. S'offusqua Ginny de retour au Terrier.

- N'empêche, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée.

Une étincelle éclaira le regard de son jumeau. Ce serait un bon petit business. Un époux trompé ? Une femme bafouée ? Envoyez des fleurs qui s'autodétruisent !

- Ne recommencez pas avec vos idées à deux noises ! Ca pourrait être très sérieux. Leur sœur fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiéte pour Hermione.

- Oui, oui. Dirent-ils ensemble déjà à fond dans leur nouvelle idée de profit cependant…leur mère vint vite les interrompre.

- Vous n'avez pas encore finit ?

- M'aan c'est trop duur !

- Laisse nous au moins utiliser nos baguettes. Se plaignit Fred.

- Hors de question ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos farces ! vous allez me frottez ce tapis et tant pis si c'est jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

Ils étaient tous deux à quatre pattes par terre au beau milieu du salon, frottant le large tapis avec des brosses à dents. La bombabouse que George avait écrasé s'était incrusté partout et depuis la veille, ça avait pas mal séché. Un travail d'esclave.

- Quel négrier…marmonna Fred, à genoux au dessus d'une tâche particulièrement tenace.

- Pardon ?

- Rien rien…

Molly leur avait confisqué leur baguette dès leur lever du lit et leur avait ordonné de nettoyer leur bêtise

- Tu n'es pas resté longtemps. Fit remarquer Ms Weasley à sa fille. Hermione va bien au moins ?

- Oh oui oui. Elle était juste très fatiguée d'avoir travaillé de nuit alors j'ai préféré la laissé se reposer.

- Je vois, tu as bien fais.

Le réveillon de la nouvelle année aurait lieu dans cinq jours. Les trois Granger avaient été convié au Terrier pour la soirée. Monsieur et Madame Granger avaient promis d'être présent, leur fille quant à elle avait dis ne pas travailler et avait même proposé son aide pour l'organisation de la fête. Plus qu'a espérer que Harry serait là aussi.

**oOoOo**

Malfoy junior tourna à peine de la tête contre le haut de son fauteuil, ne quittant la vue de la baie vitrée que d'un œil.

- Tout a été fait selon votre ordre Monsieur. Déclara Mathilda à présent soulagé

- Excellent.

Après cela, il redirigea toute son attention sur la grande vitre allant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Mathilda sût toute seule qu'il n'avait plus rien à ajouter et se retira dans le silence.

Au bout de quelque instant, Draco se leva du fauteuil de cuir et alla jusqu'à un perchoir à coté d'un buffet où un superbe Grand Duc lissait ses plumes avec soin. A son approche, le rapace releva la tête et se tint droit sur sa barre d'acier.

- Comment allez vous Faust ?

Interrogea la tête blonde, tendant son bras pour que son oiseau vienne s'y percher. Le hibou fit claquer son bec comme pour lui répondre et darda sur lui ses grands yeux dorés.

Draco lui tendit une enveloppe portant son sceau en cire verte. Faust la prit dans son bac et se laissa guider jusqu'à un angle de la large fenêtre qui pouvait s'ouvrir.

- Apporte ça à Divine. Va

Se disant, il donna de l'élan à l'oiseau qui prit son envol après avoir déployé ses ailes mouchetées. Il n'avait délibérément laissé aucun message avec la plante qu'il lui avait fait livrer. Histoire, quelle réfléchisse un peu. C'était assez amusant. Il avait passé une excellente nuit, elle s'était mieux terminé quelle n'avait commencé et ça, c'était grâce à sa charmante hôtesse. Il pressentait que sous son apparent savoir vivre se cachait un caractère bien trempé alors il avait voulu lui offrir un présent qui lui ressemblait. Le cactus pouvait sembler agressif et piquant mais il gardait en son cœur une grande quantité d'eau, la source de vie, celle qui sauve. Et hier soir, elle l'avait sauvé en quelque sorte.

« Monsieur Malfoy. »

L'appelé alla appuyer sur la touche de l'interphone pour répondre une fois sortit de ses pensées.

- Oui Katherine.

« Spenser vient d'arriver. »

- Il serait temps. Faites entrer et dites à Mathilda de venir.

« Bien Monsieur. »

Il ne supportait pas qu'on le fasse attendre. Ce comptable avait intérêt à être plus pointilleux que le précédent.

**oOoOo**

Quelque jour pour souffler ne faisait de mal à personne.

Après le départ de Ginny, Hermione avait retiré son jean et son gros pull à col roulé et s'était de suite glissé sous sa couette. Elle devait toujours être réveillé avant ses clients, c'était la règle. La belle ne dormait donc que quelque heure par nuit. Ce matin elle avait presque dû se mettre la tête sous l'eau froide afin d'être « fraîche et éveillée » pour sortir le beau Malfoy de ses rêves. Le fils unique de Lucius n'était peut être pas aussi sombre que son paternel ou bien le cachait-il ? Toujours est-il qu'il avait hérité du caractère irascible Malfoyen. Hermione en avait eu la preuve au restaurant. De toute façon, aucun des hommes travaillant dans les affaires quelle fréquentait n'était un nounours au risque de se faire manger tout crut. Draco était encore jeune mais déjà, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Ca, ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié.

« toc toc toc »

Hermione grogna, enveloppée façon « nem » dans sa couette. Mais le claquement sur sa fenêtre se poursuivit. Elle daigna donc ouvrir un œil et vit de l'autre coté de la vitre un superbe Grand Duc qui attendait sous la neige, une lettre dans le bec.

Pendant un quart de seconde, l'endormit se demanda si elle allait se lever ou bien, le laisser dehors. L'air ambiant sur ses jambes nues la fit frissonner lorsqu'elle repoussa la grosse couette sur le coté. Un vent glacé et des flocons en rafale s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre dès que la jeune femme ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le grand rapace. Hermione frissonna violement, ses boucles brunes soulevées par la bise glacée. Elle referma la fenêtre aussi sec dans une grimace.

- On n'peux pas dire que tu m'apportes le soleil !

Elle saurait plus tard que ce Grand Duc était l'emblème des Malfoy. Faust se percha sur le haut du grand miroir de la coiffeuse pendant qu'Hermione décachetait l'enveloppe pour en sortir un parchemin. Elle y vit une écriture fine et penchée à l'encre noire.

_**« J'espère que vous avez reçu mon petit cadeau. »**_

Alors…le cactus venait de lui…elle aurait dû s'en douter…

Hermione reposa les yeux sur le parchemin pour poursuivre sa lecture.

_**« …Cela change des fleurs et je trouve qu'il vous ressemble assez »**_

- Alors ainsi je ressemble à un cactus.

Elle ignorait encore si c'était un compliment ou un reproche…

_**« La nuit s'est mieux finit quelle n'avait commencé, grâce à vous. Signé : D.M »**_

Ah, elle y était c'était un compliment. Du Malfoy tout craché ça…rien n'était fait comme les autres. Elle loupa presque le PS tout en bas du rouleau.

_**« Il s'appelle Faust »**_

- Faust ? Répéta Hermione à haute voix…

L'oiseau perché en haut du miroir fit claquer son bec. S'il lui donnait le nom de son oiseau, c'était sans doute quelle risquait de le voir souvent ici. Hermione ne savait encore trop que penser de ce nouveau un peu particulier le fils Malfoy. La jeune sorcière aurait alors aimé pouvoir partager ça avec quelqu'un, pouvoir se confier, raconter. Elle aurait voulu le dire à Ginny mais la jolie rousse ignorait tout de l'activité nocturne de sa camarade. La guerre était finit depuis un moment mais les drames qui s'étaient déroulés étaient encore bien présent comme marqué au fer rouge. Malfoy père était enfermé à Azkaban et attendait l'exécution de sa peine. Ca n'était vraiment pas le moment de reparler d'eux à Ginny.

Après être allé cherché quelque morceau de viande fumé dans le frigo quelle disposa dans une assiette pour Faust, la sonnerie de la porte la fit sursauter. Ca n'était quand même pas encore un livreur !

- Hermione ? Tu es là ?

Stupéfaite, elle ouvrit la porte en culotte et débardeur.

- Ron ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le roux flamboyant de ses cheveux lui fit presque plisser les yeux. Quand à lui, il baissa les yeux pour le regarder avec application.

- Soit tu savais que j'allais passer, soit tu attends quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre andouille.

Elle laissa la porte ouverte, l'incitant par la même à pénétrer dans l'entrée et refermer derrière lui.

- Je ne te réveille pas au moins ?

- Non, j'étais déjà levée.

Son regard tomba sur le hibou en train de casser la croûte.

- D'où sort cet énorme hibou ? Dit-il éberlué.

- Oh…c'est un ami qui me l'a envoyé avec sa lettre.

Heureusement que son génial cerveau marchait à toute vitesse.

- Je me disais bien que Pattenrond n'accepterait pas de te partager.

Le concerné se faufila entre ses grandes jambes, sortant de nulle part. Ron fit un bond de coté tandis que Pattenrond fixait le haut du miroir de ses yeux jaunes. Etait ce le hibou qu'il fixait ou le ramequin de viande séché à présent vide ? toujours est-il que le rapace agita ses ailes de mécontentement.

- Oui oui, je te libére.

Olala…il était bien comme son maître ce hibou. Hermione s'approcha de la fenêtre mais Ron posa sa main sur la sienne la recouvrant presque totalement.

- Je vais lui ouvrir, toi va t'habiller avant d'attraper la mort. Maman ne me le pardonnerait pas si tu étais cloué au lit pour Nouvel An.

Son ex petite amie posa sa main libre sur son torse avec un sourire.

- Heureusement que je peux compter sur toi.

Libérant ses deux mains, elle fila à la salle de bain passer quelque chose de plus chaud pendant que le vent glacé du dehors ébouriffait les cheveux de Ron. Le Grand Duc prit son envol et disparu dans les tourbillons de neige. Pendant que son hôtesse se changeait, le jeune homme parcouru l'appartement qu'il connaissait déjà. Ils avaient été un couple pendant près de trois ans mais Hermione était…trop indépendante et lui, trop jaloux. Ils avaient donc décidé d'un commun accord d'en rester là mais leur amitié était toujours aussi forte et s'était installé une complicité inébranlable. Ron aurait pu être son confident s'il n'était pas aussi possessif avec elle malgré le fait que l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis leur séparation. Il valait donc mieux pour tous les deux qu'il reste en dehors de ses relations humaines. Il en serait peut être choqué ? Ou même énervé. Ou peut être…la comprendrait-il…

- Alors ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

- Oh rien de spécial. Ginny m'a dit que tu semblais assez crevée alors j'ai voulu venir voir comment ça allait.

Un sourire taquin étira ses lèvres et elle répondit

- Tu es trop mignon de t'inquieter pour moi. Mais j'ai fais une petite sieste et ça va mieux maintenant.

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, il n'aimait pas trop être percé à jour mais qui le connaissait mieux qu'Hermione ? Même Harry ne pourrait s'en vanter.

- Dans ce cas, si nous allions dîner ? Je t'invite

Sa camarade ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Surprise par l'invitation mais après tout, elle n'avait rien de prévu pour ce soir et cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient passé une soirée en tête à tête.

- Ok ! D'accord alors laisse moi un peu de temps pour me préparer.

- Non, non. Reste comme ça voyons. Tu es très bien.

- Je…bon…

Elle qui avait tellement l'habitude d'être tip top jusqu'au moindre détail. Sortir en jean et pull lui paraissait…déplacé. Mais ce soir avec Ron, elle n'était qu'Hermione, pas Divine.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

**?**

**london123:** _C'est CA le plus délicat. Je voulais une histoire qui sorte de l'ordinaire sans modifier les personnages de Rowling. Dur dur mais j'aime les chalenge et jusqu'a présent ça paye^^ En tout cas merci beaucoup! Savoir que vous m'approuvez me booste encore plus!_

** Samsam; **_XDDDD J'imagine oui ! "Bon Sam, les messieurs en blanc y vont venir te chercher hein. Vont t'emmener dans une jolie chambre capitonnée"_

** Fiind-l0ve: **_xD lol Dracomaniaque va ! Oh je profite t'en fais pas^^ tanto j'ai pioncé 2h tannée sur ma chaise longue au soleil. J'ai déja bronzé sur la figure xD Adieu fond de teint !_

**PaNsS:**_ Porno? loin de moi cette idée ! Surtout que j'ignore l'age de mes lectrices lol ! ca pourrait m'apporter de sacrés ennui :D C'est juste trés sulfureux et chaud par moment mais dans la délicatesse *.* j'ai horreur des mots crus et je fais le max pour que ca reste juste "sexy" sans etre "salace"_

_**Bonne lecture** à vous toutes chères Dracomaniaques XD Et a trés vite pour le chapitre 11 !_

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOo**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****

**?  
><strong>

Le petit restaurant italien ne payait pas de mine, mais ça avait toujours été leur préféré. Hermione ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou ils étaient venus ici tous les deux c'était **leur **restaurant.

Ce soir, habillée le plus simplement du monde, sans talon et quasiment pas maquillée. Ses boucles brunes coiffés en tresses sur ses épaules elle dînait non pas avec un Ministre ou un Avocat mais juste avec Ron, son cher Ron. C'était bien agréable parfois de revenir aux sources.

Son compagnon commanda une bouteille de rouge comme d'habitude pendant qu'Hermione tournait sa fourchette dans son assiette de spaghettis.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Demanda t'il, le nez dans son verre de vin.

- Qu'est ce que tu as à me dire ?

Ron leva un regard interrogateur sur sa voisine qui prit bien le temps d'avaler sa fourchette de pâtes avant de répondre.

- Quand tu m'invites ici en général, c'est soit parce que tu as fais une grosse bêtise, soit pour m'annoncer quelque chose de grave. Alors je t'écoute.

Le jeune homme se mit soudainement à tousser et manquer de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de rouge qu'il avait dans la bouche. Hermione le connaissait trop bien décidément. Il aurait dû s'en douter quelle le viendrait venir…mais tant pis, les dés étaient lancés.

- A moins que ce ne soit un mélange des deux. Rajouta t'elle avec décontraction.

Ron s'essuya prestement la bouche avec soin pour pouvoir parler correctement.

- Je…je suis fiancé. Lâcha t'il enfin.

Son interlocutrice faillit en lâcher sa fourchette.

- Fiancé ? Toi ?

- Moi.

Elle le regarda en biais, craignant la suite.

- Et depuis quand… ?

- Un…un mois. Confessa le coupable en avalant sa salive

- Un mois ?**!** et tu ne m'le dis que maintenant ?

Aussi grand qu'il fut, Ron rentra sa tête entre ses épaules comme une tortue.

- Je…je craignais un peu ta réaction.

- Non, sans rire. Renchérit l'ex Gryffondor avec amertume

- Pardonne moi ! mais, tu es toujours si occupée et…

- Oooh jt'en prie Ron ! le téléphone et les hiboux ça existent !

Il sursauta, surpris par son haussement de ton.

- Je voulais te le dire de vive voix.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours du temps pour toi non ?

- Ca n'est pas toujours l'impression que tu donnes. Il baissa les yeux. Et je voulais trouver le bon moment pour…te l'annoncer

Ca ! C'était trop fort ! C'était **lui** qui était en tort mais c'était **elle **qu'il accusait de n'être pas assez présente ? Elle finit rapidement son assiette et y reposa ses couverts. Ron y jeta un regard, une goutte roulant le long de sa tempe, en tout cas la nouvelle ne lui avait pas coupé l'appétit…

- J't'en prie Hermione…ne m'en veux pas…Je…je n'veux pas qu'on soit fâché.

- Un peu tard pour y penser.

- Tu es fâchée pour te l'avoir caché ou parce que je vais épouser Emilie ?

La jeune femme se mordit l'intérieure de la joue si fort quelle en fronça le nez. Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à son accusation, déposa sa serviette sur la table et se leva.

- Je te laisse le soin de trouver la meilleure réponse à cette question. Bonne nuit Ron.

Elle le planta là, et prit un taxi pour rentrer.

**oOoOo**

Elle ne savait encore pas trop si elle était plus énervée que déçue ou inversement…comment il avait pu lui cacher une nouvelle pareille ? N'avait-elle pas toujours franche avec lui ? Bon…hormis ce « petit » secret quelle se gardait bien de lui révéler.

Qu'est ce quelle en avait à faire qu'il se marie avec sa petite amie ? Alors que pendant les deux années et demi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il n'en n'avait jamais été question ? De son coté, aurait-elle même accepté de l'épouser ? Rien n'était moins sur…être attaché pour toute sa vie à un homme ça n'était pas dans son optique, du moins pas pour l'instant mais Ron et elle étaient plus proches qu'il ne le serait jamais avec une autre. Survivre à une guerre, ça créait des liens. Mais visiblement, elle était bien la seule à penser ainsi…

A son retour, Hermione s'installa directement devant sa télé, un pot de glace au caramel d'un kilo sur les genoux et le vida entièrement devant My Fair Lady. Lorsque sa cuillère heurta le fond de la boite, elle se sentit soudain si triste et seule…elle apporta la cuillère vide à la bouche et tout en nettoyant le caramel avec sa langue…

- …Je suis jalouse...

Détachant son regard d'Audrey Hepburn, Hermione fixa vaguement le fond du pot de glace. C'était encore pire que ce quelle pensait…bien sûr, Emilie et elle n'avaient jamais été de grandes amies, c'était plus…de la politesse courtoise à un niveau supérieur comparé à son amitié pour Lavande Brown à l'époque. Alors qu'est ce qui la blessait autant ? Le fait que Ron ait attendu aussi longtemps ? Ou bien uniquement parce quelle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir qu'il épouse cette femme là en particulier ? Il avait craint sa réaction et pour cause…mais si elle l'avait su de suite, elle ne lui en aurait pas voulu autant car de toute façon elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. Fonder une famille, créer quelque chose de stable et de durable comme le nid familial ou lui et Ginny avait été élevé c'était l'un de ses objectifs elle le savait alors pourquoi avoir attendu un mois ? Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Quelle allait entrer en hurlant dans l'église : « elle n'est pas vierge ! »

- Non mais vraiment ! Dit la sorcière à voix haute.

Hors de question quelle se laisse aller et quelle s'apitoie sur son sort ! Et en plus, elle n'avait plus de glace au caramel ! Ca n'allait vraiment pas !

Ron Weasley ne lui ferait pas faire une dépression !

**oOoOo**

Le lent son de l'horloge rythmait le silence dans lequel était plongé le salon du Terrier. Ginny assise sur le sofa parcourait des catalogues de puériculture lit auto berçant, biberon donnant le lait à la bonne température, poussette nounou. Mais tout ce matériel coûtait une petite fortune…

Harry lui avait suggéré de prendre tout ou en partie de l'équipement moldu. Après tout, on pouvait très bien s'en sortir en élevant un enfant sans magie. Comme toutes les fois ou son Auror d'époux partait en mission nocturne, Ginny passait la soirée au Terrier pour ne pas «être seule en cas de problème » avait dit Harry.

Alors quelle craquait sur un lit conteur, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit.

- C'est toi Ron ?

- Oui…

Au ton de sa voix, sa cadette leva le nez de sa lecture. Traînant les pieds, Ron pénétra dans le salon et se laissa tomber lourdement à coté de sa sœur, ses yeux ancrés sur le tapis à présent vierge de Bombabouse.

- Ca s'est si mal passé que ça ?

Son interlocuteur ne fit que cligner pour répondre à sa question. Ginny se contenta d'un « je vois… ». Harry et elle se doutaient que cela poserait problème de l'annoncer à Hermione avec un mois d'avance ils en avait d'ailleurs parlé à Ron mais curieusement, le jeune Weasley ne les avait pas écouté et avait préféré attendre le « bon moment ». Lui rappeler son erreur n'était pas vraiment approprié en l'occasion. Ginny décida donc de ne rien ajouter.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

- Pour quoi donc ?

- Le Nouvel An…

Hermione devait venir le passer ici, avec eux.

- Elle se sera sûrement calmé d'ici là. Hermione est intelligente, elle finira bien par se rendre compte que tu n'avais pas voulu mal faire.

- Mmh…

- Et puis, avec toutes les disputes que vous avez déjà essuyé tous les deux, une de plus ne changera probablement rien.

Bien qu'elle eut promis à son mari de rester en dehors de tout ça, il faudrait quand même que soit Harry soit elle aille parler à Hermione avant la nouvelle année ou ça risquerait fort de plomber quelque peu l'ambiance…la jeune femme quoi qu'intelligente, était butée et obstinée et si elle décidait d'en vouloir à Ron indéfiniment, eh bien…elle en serait parfaitement capable. Ginny l'avait déjà constaté par le passé.

**oOoOo**

Katherine frappa à la porte de bois massif du bureau de son employeur mais curieusement, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. La secrétaire attendit tout de même quelqu'un instant avant de réitérer son geste.

- Monsieur Malfoy ? C'est Katherine.

Précisa t'elle. Il était peut être au téléphone et savoir qui frappait aurait pu l'aider à comprendre que c'était important. Car Draco, elle le savait détestait être dérangé en plein entretien téléphonique. Mais, toujours rien. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme fit pression sur la poignée de la porte.

- J'entre Monsieur.

Serait-il possible, qu'il ait recommencé ? Non…c'était absurde…

Elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit et elle pénétra dans la vaste pièce à la moquette rouge. Le large siège de cuir était tourné vers la baie vitrée comme souvent et Katherine y vit, avec soulagement un coude et une partie d'un bras en dépasser. Dieu merci il n'avait pas fugué ! Cependant…pourquoi ne pas avoir donné de réponse lorsqu'elle avait frappé ? Etait-il à ce point absorbé dans ses pensés ?

- Monsieur… ? Tenta t'elle à nouveau sans plus d'effet.

Toujours plus intriguée, elle s'avança vers le bureau, ses pas amortis par l'épaisse moquette et alla jusqu'à lui. Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin la raison de son silence, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

La tête blonde du jeune homme reposait sur le dos de sa main, légèrement penché sur le coté il s'était endormi. Il devait vraiment manquer de sommeil pour s'endormir au travail et surtout dans cette posture inconfortable ! qu'il s'estime heureux s'il n'attrapait pas un bon torticolis ou au mieux, des courbatures. Katherine amorça un geste pour le réveiller mais sa main resta en suspens au dessus de l'épaule masculine. Autant le laisser dormir. Tant pis pour son avocat, elle décalerait le rendez vous. En silence, la secrétaire fit demi tour et ressortit du bureau après avoir refermé la porte le plus discrètement possible. Elle avait crains une seconde qu'il n'ait récidivé lors de sa première année dans le milieu, Draco n'était pas toujours très motivé et il lui arrivait parfois de disparaître dans la nature pendant plusieurs heures. Rien de plus simple pour lui que de transplaner ou d'appeler son balai et passer par la fenêtre ni vu ni connu. Katherine ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou elle était entrée dans un bureau déserté par son propriétaire. Curieusement, après quelque mois cette manie lui était passé.

- Tu en as mis du temps.

- Chuut. Parle bas.

Sa cadette cligna des yeux.

- Qu'est ce qui s'passe ?

- Il s'est endormi. Expliqua Katherine mi amusée mi attendrie.

- Endormi ? Et tu ne l'as pas réveillé ? Son avocat ne va pas tarder…

- Tant pis.

Elle décrocha le téléphone.

- Ici le bureau de Mr Malfoy. Monsieur Konnors s'il vous plait. Bonjour Monsieur c'est Katherine. Monsieur Malfoy a eu une urgence, il vaut mieux déplacer votre rendez vous à demain. Quinze heures ? Parfait, très bien. A demain Monsieur.

- Tu es certaine de savoir ce que tu fais ?

- J'en prendrais la responsabilité

Autant le laisser tranquille pour l'instant et puis, il n'y avait eu aucune catastrophe alors son avocat attendrait.

Ce n'est que lorsque Faust revint de sa commission et toqua au carreau que Draco sortit du pays des rêves. Il cligna des yeux et lentement se redressa dans son siège, faisant une grimace dès que ses muscles le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Mathilda était présente à coté de lui, tentant de remettre son bureau en ordre.

- Oh…Elle rougit d'être ainsi surprise en flagrant délit. Pardon Monsieur…je…je ne voulais pas…

Il se frotta le visage à deux mains, encore dans les vappes.

- Veuillez ouvrir à Faust je vous prie.

- B…Biensûr !

La demoiselle se précipita à la fenêtre et laissa entrer le hibou qui retourna directement sur son perchoir pour manger. C'était le rapace qui l'avait réveillé, ouf.

- Ca fait longtemps que je dors là ?

- Une bonne heure Monsieur. Devant son absence de réaction elle ajouta timidement. Avons-nous eu tort de…

Il leva la tête et la fixa de son regard diaphane, Mathilda sentit une sueur froide dégringoler sur sa tempe.

- Non…non pas du tout. Répondit-il enfin en se frottant à nouveau la figure.

- Je vous apporte un thé bien fort immédiatement.

Elle tourna sur elle-même et s'éloigna mais malheureusement, elle ne put s'en tirer ainsi…

- Que cherchiez vous ?

- Hein… ?

- Sur mon bureau.

Aie…grillée…elle allait devoir s'expliquer…elle lui refit face, un peu honteuse même si après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de répréhensible.

- Je cherchais le compte rendu de la réunion de jeudi dernier et comme vous dormirez…

- Mon avocat ?

- Katherine a décalé votre rendez vous à demain.

- Bien.

Elle s'inclina rapidement et ne demanda pas son reste pour sortir. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, la jeune femme inspira à fond. Il mettait leurs nerfs à rude épreuve

- Ca va pas ?

- Tu peux préparer un Darjeeling s'il te plait ?

- Ah, il est réveillé. Ca a été ?

- Oui oui. J'ai juste frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque mais ça va maintenant.

Mathilda raconta à son aînée qu'il s'était réveillé alors quelle tentait de mettre de l'ordre sur son bureau. Heureusement il était encore trop endormi pour avoir voulu chercher plus loin. Quant à son rendez vous avec son avocat, il n'avait quasiment pas relevé.

Pour ne pas causer un stress supplémentaire à sa cadette, c'est Katherine qui se dévoua pour apporter le thé à sa Seigneurie. Elle déposa la tasse fumante sur le bureau ou il s'était remit au travail.

- Vous devriez rentrer plutôt. Nous ferons la clôture sans vous.

- J'ai encore beaucoup à faire avant le départ.

- Vous pouvez bien souffler un peu et nous pourrons nous en sortir sans vous je vous assure.

Malfoy leva finalement la tête pour la regarder. Etait-elle en train de l'envoyer chez lui ? Elle n'était pas vraiment son infirmière pourtant.

Même le plus vaillant des guerriers avait besoin de repos. Exceptionnellement, il prit donc le parti d'obéir à sa secrétaire. Buvant doucement son thé, il parcouru ses mails et écouta Katherine lui faire le compte rendu de sa journée de demain. Le cinq janvier, il partait avec Mathilda pour Séoul. Ils y resterait au moins trois semaines, le temps de rencontrer les investisseurs, sponsors et autres personnalités qui lui permettraient la construction d'un club coréen. Katherine qui avait plus d'expérience, garderait le fort en leur absence.

- …Et j'ai réservé les billets d'avion. Acheva la concernée, détachant ses yeux de sa tablette

- Excellent. C'est du bon travail.

Sa secrétaire tiqua mais n'en montra rien. Il était extrêmement rare, voir inexistant le fait qu'il la félicite ! elle savait que Mathilda était morte d'angoisse à l'idée de partir seule avec lui aussi longtemps sans aide…ni soutien. Elle serait livrée à elle-même face aux exigences accrues de son patron mais il fallait bien tôt ou tard quelle aussi, fasse son baptême du feu.

Draco ferma son MacBook en même temps qu'il reposait sa tasse vide.

- S'il y a quoi que ce soit, vous m'appelez.

- Comptez sur moi.

Elle le suivit, sa tablette sous le bras jusqu'à l'entrée du bureau ou elles travaillent toutes les deux, contigu au sien et donnant sur le couloir de l'étage. Mathilda s'empressa de se lever pour l'aider à glisser dans son manteau en cashmere noir. Il noua lui-même son écharpe autour de son cou et les quitta après un bref « a demain ».

**oOoOo**

Jamais il n'avait rêvé de retrouver son lit à ce point. Ses paupières avaient du mal à ne pas se fermer toute seule. Draco frotta une fois encore sa figure pour rester un minimum éveillé pendant le transplanage, il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que l'un de ses yeux reste au bureau alors que lui, n'y était plus. D'un coup, le couloir de l'étage apparu autour de lui, plongé dans le noir. D'un geste automatique, il leva le bras vers la petite barre lumineuse rouge sur le mur et la lumière fut dans le couloir. La clé tourna sans encombre dans la serrure et enfin il retrouva son espace privé. Le calme des lieux le fit soupirer d'aise. Après avoir déposé et allumé son ordinateur sur la table basse, Draco allongea ses jambes sur le sofa. Il avait encore pas mal de choses à faire et à régler avant son départ et surtout organiser un petit quelque chose avec Pansy et Blaise. Cette dernière lui cassait sans arrêt les pieds en ce moment et elle risquait de déclancher la troisième guerre mondiale si par malheur il partait sans l'avait vu. Quelle fille pénible tout d'même…il était certain que maintenant il n'avait guère de temps pour ses amis. Tout au fond de lui il savait bien que son empire ne s'effondrerait pas comme ça et que si nécessaire, Katherine et Mathilda étaient capables d'assurer sans lui mais…il avait donné trop d'énergie et de temps dans ce projet pharaonique pour le laisser aux mains d'autrui.

Tient…pourquoi ne pas organiser quelque chose au sein des bureaux pour le trente et un ? De cette façon, il pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Oui, c'était une excellente idée. Il en ferait part à Katherine dès demain. Malfoy junior posa sa nuque sur l'oreiller contre l'accoudoir et ferma les yeux. Il faudrait aussi qu'il revoit Divine avant son départ. Cette fille, elle avait quelque chose que n'avait pas les autres. Evidemment toutes celles qu'il fréquentait étaient cultivées mais la brunette elle, avait cette petite étincelle « magique » qui la différentiait des autres. C'était un régal d'échanger des idées avec elle. En fait, il avait carrément eu un coup de foudre professionnelle pour cette jeune femme à la fois banale et vraiment épatante.

**oOoOo**

La neige tenait au sol à cause du froid accru et même l'éclatant soleil hivernal ne parvenait pas à faire fondre la poudreuse collée au sol.

Hermione avait bien récupéré de sa fatigue mais cependant, pour protéger ses yeux de la trop forte lumière extérieure, elle laissait ses volets un peu tirés.

Le réveillon de la nouvelle année était dans deux jours et depuis leur dîner, Hermione n'avait pas revu les mèches rousses de Ron. Elle était toujours fâché contre lui mais également assez mûre et intelligente pour comprendre quelle n'avait rien à y gagner. Il allait épouser cette femme et elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était fait maintenant. Elle en profiterait donc pour éclaircir les choses avec son ex lors de la soirée.

Hier, Harry en personne s'était déplacé jusqu'ici pour la sermonner et la prier gentiment de ne pas faire sa tête de mule. Le pauvre avait presque l'air gêné. Il fallait dire que c'était son épouse qu'il l'avait envoyée là en tant qu'éclaireur. L'ex Gryffondor avait donc promis à son camarade de faire un effort et de parler à Ron dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Ils avaient prit le petit déjeuner ensemble car Monsieur Potter rentrait tout juste d'une mission nocturne histoire peut être, d'être sur que la volcanique Hermione ait pitié de lui et ne s'énerve pas trop. De toute façon, Harry n'y était pour rien si son meilleur ami était un imbécile.

Elle faisait ses abdos lorsqu'on toqua à sa fenêtre. A moitié couchée sur le lit, Hermione tourna la tête vers la provenance du bruit pour apercevoir le Hibou Grand Duc de l'autre coté de la vitre.

Ses pieds quittèrent la tête du lit pour aller lui ouvrir. Faust se posa comme la première fois sur le haut du miroir de la coiffeuse, une lettre cachetée à sa patte.

- Qu'est ce que ton maître me veut cette fois ?

L'oiseau hérissa les plumes de son cou, ressemblant à un gros poussin. L'escorte déplia le parchemin pour y trouver l'écriture fine et penchée.

_**« Je parts le cinq janvier pour l'Asie. J'aimerais vous voir avant mon départ. **_

_**Signé D/M »**_

Il était malin lui…il ne lui donnait rien comme info dans cette lettre ! Ni heure, ni adresse…rien…ah…il y avait un PS…il semblait apprécier la fait tourner en bourique…

_**« PS : surprenez moi »**_

Le surprendre ? Demanda Hermione à haute voix.

Que voulait-il quelle fasse enfin ?

Bon…du calme, on rembobine et on reprend du début. Il voulait la voir mais il n'y avait aucune contrainte de date ni de lieux… «Surprenez moi »…Il l'a laissait choisir...

Divine était sur le coup assez décontenancée. C'était bien la première fois qu'un client lui laissait totalement carte blanche. En général les hommes aimaient à diriger et choisir eux même mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Il fallait à présent trouver comment surprendre Messire Malfoy


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

**?**

** London123: **_Si tu as lu les book tu dois savoir quelle a un caractére très instable et qu'un rien l'énerve surtout concernant Ron xD Voila pourquoi il a hésité a lui en parler parce qu'il craignait sa réaction. Ils sont sorti ensemble oui^^_

**Samsam;** _xD Ah? Tu fais kwa comme études? °o° (curieuse) Soit tranquille ce chapitre ci fais 10 pages word XD ca te fra une ptite pose plus longue que dhab ! Alors profite bien !_

_Voici déja le chapitre 11 les loulous ! Ecrit avec l'aide et la collaboration de ma ptite chérie 3._

_Plus qu'à vous souhaiter une **bonne lecture** ! Et a très vite !_

**Lacus Clyne**

**?  
><strong>

**oOoOo**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****

Après mure réflexions, Hermione décida que le meilleur moment pour agir serait après le réveillon du Nouvel An. Pour le moment elle avait d'autre chat à fouetter comme Ronald Weasley par exemple…ils ne s'étaient ni revu ni parlé depuis l'incident de l'autre soir. Et attendre le soir du trente et un tout compte fait…c'était peut être pas une bonne idée…elle risquait fort d'avoir les nerfs à vif.

C'est donc par un glacial après midi de la fin décembre quelle prit son courage à deux mains et se rendit au Terrier ou il vivait toujours. Protégée par sa grosse doudoune et son bonnet de laine bien loin de la voluptueuse Divine, Hermione sortit affronter le vent cinglant du dehors. Elle transplana rapidement et vit apparaître autour d'elle, des champs à perte de vue et un paysage nu entièrement recouvert de neige. Ici, l'ex Gryffondor se sentait comme chez elle.

Dès quelle entra, une douce odeur de tarte à la mêlasse et de Bierraubeurre envahit ses narines. Il faisait bon dans la maison ça faisait presque oublier la bise glaciale du dehors.

- Hermione ! Quelle surprise !

- Bonjour Madame Weasley.

La mère des jumeaux la serra contre elle.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

- Je dois parler à votre nigaud de fils.

- Mon n…aah tu parles de Ron.

Qui d'autre ? Elle ne se serait pas permise de dire cela de Percy ou même des jumeaux.

- Il n'est pas là ?

- Si il dort, il est rentré très tard cette nuit. Ou devrais je dire ce matin. Emilie l'a emmené dans les boutiques pour les vêtements de cérémonie.

- Je vois.

- Tu peux monter si tu veux, il n'est sûrement pas prêt de se lever.

- Merci Madame Weasley.

Hermione se sépara de son kit de survie contre le froid et gravit les escaliers menant aux chambres dans les étages. Juste celle de Ron était régulièrement habitée désormais mais celles de ses frères et sœurs étaient et resteraient toujours disponible si besoin était. Comme les réunions de famille par exemple. Lorsque Bill et Fleur venaient leur rendre visite, ils occupaient deux chambre : une pour eux, une pour leur petite fille.

Plus on montait dans les étages, plus le bois des escaliers craquait de façon presque inquiétante mais la jeune femme avait l'habitude, depuis le temps.

La chambre aux couleurs criardes lui piqua presque les yeux malgré le rideau de la fenêtre tiré pour avoir un minimum d'obscurité. Une grande forme était étalée dans l'un des deux lits de la minuscule chambre, couché sur le ventre, la tête sous son oreiller.

Celui là…s'il pouvait, il entrerait en hibernation.

- Mmmh….L'endormi émit un grognement quand « quelque chose » se plaça sur ses fesses.

Bonne joueuse, elle attendit qu'il émerge un minimum sans le brusquer, avant de parler.

- Tu comptes passer ta journée à paresser ?

- Her…Hermione ?

Il tenta de regarder derrière lui, mais sa visiteuse assise sur son postérieur l'en empêchait.

- Elle-même.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là… ?

- Il faut qu'on parle. Et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher la soirée du réveillon à cause de ta stupidité.

- Moi ? c'est toi qui… !

- J'ai eu tort de m'énerver. Mais tu n'avais qu'à me le dire en même temps que tout le monde ! Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti ?

A ces mots, Ron recacha son visage sous son oreiller mais son ex le lui retira illico.

- Et arrête de faire l'autruche !

- Je suppose que j'ai eu tort aussi…Je suis désolé

Hermione laissa retomber l'oreiller sur le coté et se coucha totalement sur son dos.

- Moi aussi. Mais ça m'a fait de la peine. D'où ma réaction. Alors évite les cachotteries la prochaine fois.

- J'essayerais de m'en souvenir.

La sorcière n'ajouta rien, un apaisant silence les entoura tous les deux. Ses mains sur ses épaules, elle resta couchée là, laissant la chaleur de son corps passer dans le sien. Elle ferait mieux d'appliquer un peu plus ses propres conseils…car elle lui en faisait bien à lui, des cachotteries…et pas des moindres. Ca, même Ginny et Harry l'ignoraient. Mais comment leur dire quelle ne travaillait pas dans un bureau en service de nuit ? Quel regard poseraient-ils sur elle ensuite ? Mais peut être valait-il mieux qu'ils l'apprennent d'elle-même plutôt que par quelqu'un d'autre ou même…en fouillant sur la toile…ça Harry savait parfaitement le faire…

- Hermione ?

- Hein ? Oh pardon…

Lentement, en s'appuyant sur ses épaules, le poids qu'il avait sur le dos disparu. Hermione reprit sa position assise sur ses reins puis, une jambe après l'autre descendit du lit.

- Je vais y aller.

Ron, saisit son poignet en douceur.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour Emilie…

Un sourire presque timide étira sa bouche avant quelle ne réponde dans un murmure.

- Non. Je suis au final bien contente pour toi. C'est ce que tu voulais. Je suis heureuse quelle t'apporte ce que je n'ai pas pu t'offrir.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sensiblement autour du fin poignet.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que ça changera quoi que ce soit entre nous ni à ce qu'on a vécu ensemble.

- Je le sais. Et plus que quelqu'un d'autre je souhaite ton bonheur.

- Alors…on se revoit vendredi.

- Je serais là.

Cette réponse le convainquit car il lâcha sa prise.

- Dort bien.

- Fait attention à toi.

Ron reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller remit en place après que sa visiteuse eut refermé la porte derrière elle.

**oOoOo**

Tout était redevenue calme, le climat entre eux s'était apaisé. Il faudrait juste un peu de temps avant quelle ne parvienne à avaler le reste de la couleuvre qu'il lui avait faite avaler.

Elle devait maintenant s'occuper de Malfoy. Que pourrait-elle lui mijoter ? Quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendrait pas et qui le surprendrait…tout en croquant dans un muffin au chocolat, Hermione parcourait la gazette du sorcier ou ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un article particulièrement intéressant.

_**« …Grande entreprise souhaiterait ouvrir ses portes à de jeunes talents ou jeunes diplômés. En effet, ce genre de multinationales restent largement difficile d'accès pour les travailleurs de moins de trente ans. Il est donc essentiel de… »**_

Et bien voila, elle l'avait son idée.

Plus qu'à mettre son plan au point et elle gagnerait leur petit pari. On était le vingt huit alors elle devait se dépêcher pour acheter tout ce dont elle aurait besoin avant la fermeture des boutiques pour le premier de l'an. Elle était ravie, finalement elle n'aurait pas eu à se creuser la tête plus que ça, on lui avait servit la solution sur un plateau.

Son BlackBerry sonna, l'avertissant d'un mail. Un contrat pour ce soir, un de ses habitués. Son muffin dans une main, le téléphone dans l'autre, Divine tapa une rapide réponse positive à son mécène. Ce n'était pas prévu mais aucune importance, elle n'avait pas encore inauguré tous les ravissants ensemble quelle avait trouvé chez Lou.

Pattenrond entra par la chatière. Tout mouillé, il se frotta aux jambes de sa maîtresse qui poussa un cri.

- Haaan ! Pattenrond ! Ou tu as été traîner ?

Le fauve trottina jusqu'à sa gamelle située dans un coin de la cuisine, laissant sur son passage des petites fleurs sur le parquet bien ciré. Ulcérée, Hermione se leva d'un bond.

- ! Regarde ce que tu faais ! Raaah !

Son client allait arriver et sa cuisine était toute sale !

A l'aide de sa baguette, elle fit disparaître les empruntes féline et saisissant son gros chat par la peau du cou, le frotta vigoureusement avec une serviette. Le fauve fit le gros dos, d'abord mécontent d'être aussi ingratement traité mais ensuite, les gratouilles énergique sur lui le firent ronronner de satisfaction. Il avait dû se rouler dans la neige à tous les coups. Une fois plus présentable, elle le laissa filer quant à elle, elle devait se dépêcher de se préparer. L'heure tournait et elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire attendre un client.

**oOoOo**

La soirée était déjà pas mal entamée lorsqu'il fit son apparition. L'un de ses investisseurs donnait une réception prés Nouvel An car Monsieur partait au Ski jusqu'à la mi janvier. Une occasion supplémentaire de se montrer et d'obtenir peut être de nouveaux contrats avant de décoller pour Séoul fin de semaine prochaine.

Cette fois, c'était Mathilda qui l'avait accompagné. La jeune femme n'avait encore jamais assisté à ce genre de réception mondaine et il était important quelle sache se tenir dans la haute sans lui faire honte et ressortir les informations importantes qui pourraient se dégager des discussions de son patron. Très nerveuse, elle restait sagement prés de lui mais faillit tout de même renverser son verre de champagne.

- Faites donc attention. Tout ou presque repose sur vous, ne l'oubliez pas.

La réprimanda Draco dans un murmure. Il restait droit, majestueux, son verre en main. Son visage ne reflétant aucune émotion particulière comme s'il venait de lui donner quelque banale instruction.

La pauvre cligna des yeux, son trac était à son sommet et lui, ne trouvait rien de mieux que de lui remettre une couche de pression supplémentaire. Que cela serait-il quand ils ne seraient plus que tous les deux dans un pays étranger ? Elle allait faire une dépression nerveuse !

- Je…oui. Toutes mes excuses Monsieur Malfoy.

Elle but d'un trait son verre de champagne pour se donner du courage. Chaque fois qu'il voyait approcher quelqu'un d'important, il donnait son nom et sa fonction à sa secrétaire qui devait tout enregistrer dans un coin de sa tête. Katherine l'avait pourtant prévenu quelle n'aurait pas l'occasion de flâner ou de se gaver de petits fours. C'était plutôt l'enfer qui l'attendait.

- Je vous présente Mathilda, ma secrétaire.

La concernée serra la main tendue de l'homme face à eux un magna de l'informatique.

- Très heureuse.

- Je croyais que votre secrétaire s'appelait Katherine. Fit remarquer leur interlocuteur.

- En effet. Mais Mathilda est la seconde arrivée.

- Ah, je vois.

La masse de travail était bien trop énorme pour une seule personne, Draco n'avait pas eu le choix au risque que Katherine ne décède d'épuisement dû à une trop grosse charge de travail. A deux, c'était plus facile de répartir les tâches. Quant à lui, il affichait ainsi sa puissance, avoir deux secrétaires dans le milieu des affaires, c'était comme pouvoir entretenir deux maîtresses à la fois. Peu de patron pouvait se le permettre.

Son Altesse rebaissa le nez après avoir finit sa coupe de cristal. C'est en la déposant sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait là qu'il aperçu au fond de la salle, une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Draco se pencha sensiblement sur le coté pour être sur d'avoir bien vu même s'il était convaincu de ne pas se tromper. Là, entre les invités, un corps menu dans une longue robe lilas à manches transparentes. Sa crinière brune était torsadée en jolies anglaises. C'était bien elle Divine, dans sa tenue de soirée. Mais avec qui était-elle ? L'homme qui l'accompagnait était actuellement de dos, il n'arrivait donc pas à le reconnaître. Grand, massif, les cheveux bruns assez fournis. Draco fronça les sourcils dès que l'inconnu tourna la tête, il le vit alors de profil.

- Attendez moi là. Ordonna t'il à Mathilda en pleine écriture des noms qu'il lui avait donné.

- Bien Monsieur. Renchérit cette dernière en sortant de son travail d'écriture.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu achever sa phrase, son patron s'enfonçait déjà parmi la foule des invités sans arrêt en mouvement.

Draco s'avança vers cet homme qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment. Non en fait…il ne n'aimait pas du tout. Bien sûr, il aurait dû se douter que ce suceur de sang serait là. Directeur de banque, il était totalement ignoble et imbu de lui-même, un escroc mythomane à ses yeux. Pour être direct, cet individu lui donnait la nausée.

Mais pourquoi Merlin, Divine se trouvait avec lui? Il pensait qu'elle avait plus de goût que cela pour ses fréquentations. Un énorme élan de possessivité s'empara de lui. Il ne supportait pas voir Divine auprès de cet homme qu'il méprisait. Elle valait quand même mieux que lui, et dans le fond, il la détestait elle de ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

S'avançant toujours, Draco devint de plus en plus agacé tel un gamin a qui on aurai volé son jouet préféré, il attaquait. Il attaquait parce qu'elle était au dessus de ça. En fait, elle pouvait être à tout le monde sauf à ce vampire. Il ne supportait même pas l'idée qu'elle puisse rire, parler... coucher avec cet homme. Non, c'était plus qu'une idée qui le révoltait et qui déclanchait en lui une vrai once de puérilité malsaine et presque jalouse.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, pour répondre à son interlocuteur quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un homme venant clairement dans leur direction. Ses cheveux platine, ce regard gris. Malfoy. Bon sang, c'était déjà la seconde fois qu'ils se croisaient dans une soirée enfin…rien de bien étonnant à cela vu le milieu dans lequel il évoluait.

- Qui a-t-il ma chère ? Mmh ?

Thierry suivit le regard de son accompagnatrice et tomba bien entendu sur son rival arrivant près d'eux.

- Tient donc ! Scanda t'il avec un entrain presque convainquant. Malfoy ! Quelle coïncidence que vous vous trouviez également dans une réception ou j'ai été invité.

- N'est ce pas... Je n'aurais pas pût rêver mieux que de vous revoir aussi vite... Ciel, vous m'avez manqué...

C'était presque s'il ne grinçait pas des dents. Divine, resté silencieuse cligna d'abord des yeux, puis se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas montrer son amusement. Visiblement ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup tous les deux…

- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Ne deviez vous pas déjà être envolé pour la Thaïlande ou je ne sais quel autre pays surpeuplé.

Nouveau clignement Hermionien. Quelle joute verbale agressive…elle craignait de se faire manger la main si elle se risquait à intervenir.

- Oui je le devait, hélas pour moi, mon rendez-vous à été reporté après les fêtes... cela m'aurait éviter de croiser tellement de personne que je voulais pourtant évitez.

Il regarda la jeune demoiselle aux cotés de son adversaire, ses yeux un peu plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle l'apprendrait assez tôt, c'était un signe d'énervement chez lui.

- Et bien, commenceriez-vous à avoir du goût quand au choix de vos compagnes? Draco Malfoy, enchanté.

Reprit-il avec acidité en attrapant la main de Divine qui ne tenait pas son verre de champagne. Il courba le dos et embrassa ses doigts, ne rompant pas le contact aussi vite qu'il aurait fallu.

- Je suis ravie de rencontrer un aussi grand nom dans le domaine de la magie Monsieur Malfoy. J'ai bien souvent entendu parler de vos talents.

Il se redressa tout aussi élégamment et se surpris à sourire d'amusement. Elle était très douée comme comédienne, vraiment. On jurerait que c'était là, leur première rencontre.

- Eh bien, rassurez- moi?

Draco regarda Thierry et fit son plus beau sourire d'hypocrite.

- Où avez-vous réussit à vous trouvez une aussi magnifique jeune femme Thierry?

Malfoy junior savait à quel point l'affreux aurait en horreur d'avouer qu'il avait recourt à une escorte. C'était selon ses dires, les vieux lubriques et les pervers qui faisaient cela, mais pas lui non. Et voila qu'il avait la preuve par a plus b que c'était un mensonge. Ooouuh sa douce Divine venait, sans le savoir, de lui fournir une arme de choix pour faire chanter cet imbécile. Juste au cas ou…

- Pourquoi vous cherchez à vous caser ? Il serait sûrement temps vu votre âge.

Ouie, ouie, ouie…ça risquait fort de mettre le feu aux poudres. Les yeux des deux hommes lançaient désormais des éclairs.

- Messieurs, je vous en prie. Est-il nécessaire de gâcher une aussi belle soirée ?

Son intervention eue pour mérite d'apaiser quelque peu les tensions. Elle avait après tout raison, ils n'étaient pas là pour un combat au couteau mais bien pour affaire.

Draco renifla de mépris, fronçant le nez comme s'il venait de sentir une odeur particulièrement nauséabonde. Il allait se retirer mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait gagné une arme précieuse.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir charmante créature. Passez une bonne, si vous en avez la possibilité bien sur, soirée.

Draco lança un regard à Thierry et s'éloigna avec un sourire de conspirateur que ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit. Il rejoignit Mathilda très occupée à se faire draguer par trois hommes un peu trop collant.

- HUUM !

Un raclement de gorge volontairement bruyant, fit tourner la tête aux soupirants pour voir apparaître un jeune homme blond de tout évidence de fort méchante humeur.

- Ca va ? Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Monsieur…Soupira Mathilda, vraiment soulagée de le voir revenir. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer de ses individus.

- Si vous vouliez bien laisser ma secrétaire tranquille je vous en serais reconnaissant

Les trois gêneurs grimacèrent mais finirent par s'éloigner de mauvaise grâce.

- Ils ne vous on pas trop chahuté j'espère ?

- Non, non…Tout va bien.

Tant mieux, parce qu'il en avait traîné en justice pour moins que ça.

**oOoOo**

Il était déjà vingt deux heures passé, quand étouffé par l'air pollué de l'immense salle, Draco parvint à s'échapper dans la véranda du coté Sud de la résidence, celle donnant sur les jardin. Ici, il faisait un peu plus frais que dans la maison et dieu que c'était agréable !

Le blondinet s'arrêta devant la baie vitrée, les mains dans les poches de son smoking. Il avait permit à Mathilda de rentrer, il doutait qu'il aurait encore besoin d'elle ce soir. La pauvre n'avait clairement pas demandé son reste pour prendre congés.

La soirée avait été longue. Il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à chercher Divine des yeux, à l'observer agir avec cet homme répugnant. Il se voyait agir de la sorte et il se trouvait ridiculement idiot. Plongé dans ces pensées, il n'entendit pas des talons se diriger vers la véranda.

- Créature ? Il n'y a qu'à demander.

Draco se retourna même s'il avait déjà reconnu la voix de l'intruse. Il regarda Divine s'approcher de lui. Il soupira, ignorant s'il était content ou contrarier de la voir. Il ne savait jamais ce qu'il ressentait exactement face à elle.

- J'ai voulu l'énerver... dites moi au moins que ça a fonctionner durant une seconde, que je ne me sente pas totalement ridicule.

Hermione le rejoignit et s'arrêta à son tour face à la vue apaisante des jardins sous la neige.

- Il est en train de noyer son chagrin dans le bol de punch.

Draco ricana dans sa barbe et regarda les jardins. Leur respiration formait de petits nuages de condensation. Inspirant finalement.

- Le pauvre, ce n'est pas moi qui le plaindrais.

- J'ignore ce qu'il vous a fait, mais vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte

- Ce qu'il m'a fait? Il est plus impétueux et imbu de sa personne que moi-même et mon père réunis. Il se croit tout permit parce que son père à lutté contre Voldemort alors que le mien... enfin. Je ne pleurerais pas sa mort quand celle-ci arrivera. Que faites-vous avec ce type? Je vous pensais plus intelligente, même dans le choix de vos client.

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête d'un air magnanime

- Je n'ai rien contre lui, contrairement à vous. Il à son petit caractère mais je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais refusé de le revoir mais il est un de mes clients réguliers.

- Je comprends...

En fait non, Draco ne comprenait pas, mais qu'est ce que cela changerait? Il continua de fixer la neige et tenta de changer de sujet.

- L'invitation que je vous ai lancée vous parait si compliqué? Dit-il en ricanant

elle sourit, clairement amusé par son comportement d'enfant gâté.

- Le temps vous paraîtrait-il trop long? Monsieur Malfoy. Renchérit la demoiselle avec malice

Elle avait déjà une idée très précise de ce quelle allait faire, et quand, et comment, plus qu'à tout mettre au point mais elle s'occuperait de ça après la soirée chez les Weasley. Le jeune businessman laissa échapper un petit rire mi contraint mi désinvolte et se mit dos au jardin pour s'appuyer contre la baie vitrée.

- Je n'aime pas attendre, vous devriez le savoir.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres glossi, ses yeux devenant plus brillant*

- C'est pourtant vous qui m'avez demandé de vous "surprendre". J'ai libre choix de la date et du lieu n'oubliez pas. A moins. Elle lui lança un regard en biais. Que vous n'ayez peur d'être déçu?

Sa seigneurie la regarda et lâcha un petit rire mesquin.

- Déçu? Vous n'avez plutôt pas intérêt à me décevoir Divine...

Elle ferma les paupières, sans perdre son sourire.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant Monsieur Malfoy.

Elle n'ignorait pas que ses exigences étaient très élevées au point même...d'avoir de la peine pour ses pauvres secrétaires. Pour lui deux choses étaient sacrées dans son métier : l'argent et son temps trop précieux pour être gaspillé.

- Si vous n'êtes pas satisfait de mes services, vous n'aurez pas à payer.

Draco haussa les sourcils et ricana de nouveau. Il secoua la tête et la regarda, un air curieux dans les yeux.

- Dites moi, vous est-il déjà arrivé de... vous lier d'amitié avec un client? Je veux dire... dans votre métier, la frontière entre privé et travail est mince... vous ne vous êtes jamais brûler les ailes?

Que voila une bien étrange question…surtout dans le contexte et le climat actuel…mais elle allait tout de même y répondre.

- Ces hommes me payent, ils louent mes services. A partir de là, je suis ce qu'ils veulent. Mais j'ai, avec certains clients réguliers une grande complicité. Je l'avoue

Il acquiesça devant les propos de l'escorte et lorsqu'elle eut finit, il inspira et regarda ailleurs.

- Et bien... je n'aimerais pas à être à votre place...

Non, bien sûr...Lorsqu'on était un riche héritier né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche. Ce genre de chose n'était pas envisageable. Mais ça, elle ne lui en fit pas part. L'ambiance, l'espace d'un instant avait changé. Pourquoi avait-il prit cette direction ? L'intelligente sorcière n'aurait sût le dire

- Merci, pour le cactus. Je dois reconnaître ne pas avoir sût si je devais bien le prendre ou non.

Draco n'ajouta rien sur le coup et s'éloigna. Clôturant ainsi, leur entrevue.

- Il vous ressemble. dit il de loin. Il faut voir plus loin que l'énorme carapace pour comprendre qu'il regorge de bonne chose.

C'était un compliment ça ? Apparemment…En tout cas ça lui faisait bien plaisir. Il pouvait être charmant, quand il le voulait. Divine sourit une nouvelle fois et l'interpella alors qu'il allait passer le pas de la véranda.

- Draco.

Draco se retourna, surpris d'entendre pour la première fois son prénom dans la bouche de Divine. Après la surprise, le sorcier sourit et lança sur le ton de la plaisanterie

- ce n'est pas loyal, je ne connais pas votre nom, moi.

Cette fois encore, elle glissa dans sa robe de soie pour aller le retrouver. La beauté brune se stoppa à coté de lui et, appuyant sa main sur son épaule, monta sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille pour chuchoter !

- La partie ne me pique point, je la tiens gagné.

Draco sourit, à la limite du rire et salue de la tête la jeune femme devant lui. Se retournant, il secoua la tête devant la confiance que cette femme avait. Elle avait un fameux aplomb pour affirmer une telle chose, mais bizarrement, il ne doutait pas un seul instant de ses capacités


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

**?**

**PaNsS: **Alors là, paaaas du toout ! C'est po mon style ! mais puisque tu insistes, j'espacerais plus mes publications mais tu devras t'expliquer avec les autres lecteurs XDD (cruelle)

^_^ haan *_* je sais pas quoi dire...c'est tellement...gentil, ca me fait si plaisir. Surtout de voir que tu me suis depuis les début d'Hancuffs, je suis vraiment trés touchée.

D'accord, tu seras ma fan number ONE !

**london123 :** Ta curiosité sera bientot assouvie t'en fais pas Et surtout, n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en as pensé !

**Mimichoco67 :** mille merci o^x^o Ca me fait trés plaisir que tu ais accroché a mon histoire ! (range sa canne a pêche)

**Samsam :** Courage ! Je suis de tout coeur avec toi ! Dans trois ans tu disséquera des cadavres petites veinarde ! Alors accorche toi !

_Et voila mon chapitre 12, co produit avec ma petite chérie *.* J'espere que vous en serez satisfait!_

_**Bonne lecture** à tous !_

**Lacus Clyne**

****OoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****

**?  
><strong>

La soirée s'était terminée très tard dans la nuit mais Draco n'avait pas assisté à l'extinction des feux. Il s'était éclipsé après sa courte discussion avec l'escorte girl. Cette dernière lui avait clairement promis qu'il ne serait pas déçu et il n'en n'attendait pas moins de sa part, l'ayant déjà vu à l'œuvre.

Lorsqu'il retrouva son bureau le lendemain, il surpris ses deux secrétaires en pleine conversation sur la soirée de la veille.

- …Et là, il est revenu et a lancé un gros « HUM ! » Si tu savais, je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de le voir !

Katherine se pinça les lèvres et voulu l'avertir mais…

- Je ne sais pas si je vais bien le prendre.

A cette voix plate et glaciale derrière elle, Mathilda se mordit immédiatement la langue. Oups…la gaffe…misère…elle était bonne pour trier des dossiers jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. La jeune femme fit volte face, les joues empourprées de honte.

- M…Monsieur Malfoy !

Il s'avança dans le bureau de ses secrétaires. Ouvrant son manteau, il le retira et le laissa à Katherine qui le récupéra sur son bras ainsi que son écharpe.

- La soirée s'est bien passé Monsieur ?

- Plus ou moins. Je veux un compte rendu détaillé avant midi. Demandez ses notes à Mathilda si besoin.

- Vos sponsors doivent appeler à dix heures. L'informa t'elle juste avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans son sanctuaire.

- -Très bien.

Et ce fut tout. Un silence embarrassé envahit le bureau des deux femmes. L'aînée alla accrocher le manteau en cashmere sur le porte manteau.

- Ca aurait pu être pire. Dit-elle avec philosophie.

- Mooh ! Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il était derrière moi !

- J'ai essayé de t'avertir mais je n'en n'ai pas eu le temps.

La cadette avait toujours les joues roses, elle craignait que la sentence ne tombe sur sa pauvre tête d'un jour à l'autre ou peut être même avant…

- Katherine.

L'appelée répondit à l'interphone.

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Envoyez moi Mathilda.

A l'écoute de son nom, la concernée blêmit alors de manière impressionnante. Mon dieu…Elle allait être renvoyée…Adieu monde cruel…

- Tout de suite monsieur Malfoy.

Acquiesça Katherine tout en lançant un regard de compassion à sa cadette. La petite dernière fit une grimace de détresse, prête à fondre en larme mais elle n'avait pas le choix…sauf peut être de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

La mort dans l'âme, elle traîna les pieds jusqu'à la porte en bois massif, derrière l'attendait le diable personnifié.

- Bonne chance. Lui chuchota sa collègue avant quelle ne frappe.

**oOoOo**

- Entrez. Autorisa le diable aux cheveux blonds sans lever le nez de son mac book.

Les jambes tremblantes, Mathilda pénétra dans l'antre de la bête et referma le plus lentement possible la porte derrière elle comme si cela pourrait retarder quelque peu son exécution. Ou pourrait-elle postuler après avoir été viré ? Que Merlin ait pitié de son âme. Elle attendit là, essayant de ne pas s'écrouler sur elle-même. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser, s'expliquer, qu'il comprenne que ça n'était pas méchant…mais ça lui aurait donné l'air encore plus coupable…

Quand elle l'entendit prendre son souffle pour parler, elle ferma très fort les yeux :

- Je voudrais lire vos notes de la veille.

Hein…quoi ? Elle n'était pas renvoyée… ? c'était un miracle ? Ou peut être avait-elle mal entendu ?

Ne constatant aucune réaction de sa visiteuse, Draco releva la tête pour la scruter.

- Vous comptez rester là en attendant quelles apparaissent ? Ou bien avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?

- Ah ! Non, je…je vous les apporte tout de suite !

Elle fit vite demi tour et ressortit comme craignant qu'il ne change d'avis. Une fois seul, le jeune homme sourit, amusé. Il lui avait donné une bonne petite montée de stress, au moins elle aurait compris la leçon. C'était une petite très consciencieuse et appliquée alors il s'en serait voulu de la renvoyer pour si peu. Il n'était pourtant pas si magnanime d'habitude mais qu'importe, il était plutôt de bonne humeur maintenant.

Divine reçu un somptueux bouquet ce matin là composé de jonquilles, de roses et d'orchidées. Une petite carte disait : _**« Dans l'attente des moments à venir. »**_

L'écriture fine et penchée ne laissant aucun doute sur l'expéditeur du bouquet. La belle escorte plongea les éphémères dans un gros vase près de son petit cactus qui prenait le soleil par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

**oOoOo**

Comme pour une courte trêve de fin d'année, le temps n'était pas trop exécrable en ce dernier jour de l'année. Elle avait rendez vous à vingt heures au Terrier ou ils seraient tous réunis pour le Réveillon. Cependant, Hermione était en mode bug devant son dressing. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi se mettre, c'était ennuyeux. Rien dans sa penderie d'assez pailleté ou festif pour ce soir. Et elle n'avait aucune motivation pour sortir se dénicher une tenue par ce froid et surtout que le centre ville serait certainement blindé de monde ! C'est Ginny qui, indirectement, lui apporta la solution. La cadette Weasley lui avait remit il y a quelque temps, une robe à paillette dorée qui clignote par magie que ces deux andouilles de frères lui avaient offert. Ginny ne l'avait jamais porté mais connaissant le gout qu'avait son ancienne camarade de Poudlard pour les fêtes nocturnes elle le lui avait donné de bon cœur. Depuis, la pauvre robe dormait dans un coin de son placard, oublié de tous.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Si elle était là c'était bien pour être porté alors autant faire honneur à Ginny. La jeune femme se pencha dans la penderie et en sortit la robe rutilante couleur or.

- Oouuh Hermione ! Tu es époustouflante !

- Grâce à toi. Sourit cette dernière sans lâcher tout de suite les mains de sa flamboyante amie.

- Je ne me suis pas trompée en tout cas. On dirait quelle a été faite pour toi !

- C'est gentil.

Elle avait exceptionnellement lissé ses cheveux et grâce à sa précieuse baguette magique, avait fait rougir quelque mèche de sa coiffure. Les oreilles de Ron quant à elles, prirent une teinte rouge vif assez prononcée comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné pourtant ils avaient été intimes mais elle était superbe dans cette robe.

Les jumeaux, s'ils avaient reconnu la fameuse robe, ne firent rien remarquer. S'en était même étonnant.

- Harry n'est pas là ?

- Si, il est en haut. Il avait besoin de se reposer mais il ne va pas tarder à descendre.

- Je suis bien contente de le revoir, on se croise si peu.

- Pas étonnant, avec tout ce que le bureau des Aurors lui donne à faire.

Le ventre de Ginny s'arrondissait de plus en plus, ils sauraient bientôt, le sexe de leur enfant. Grand moment auquel Monsieur Potter avait promis d'assister.

Molly Weasley pour l'occasion, avait mit les petits plats dans les grands. Pâtés, dindes, tarte à la mélasse, marrons glacés.

- Fred ! Je te jure que si tu n'enlèves pas tes sales doigts de mon glaçage il ne t'en restera plus pour tenir ta baguette ! Vociféra la matriarche qui s'appliquait à mettre son pudding dans une grande assiette.

- Olala ! Je voulais être sur que c'était réussit.

- Si tu n'es pas capable de te retenir, sort de cette cuisine !

Son chenapan de fils se fit congédier sans cérémonie. Qu'elle s'estime heureuse d'avoir un goutteur ! et ça sentait si bon, que c'était plus fort que lui.

- Elle t'a chassé ? Déduit son jumeau en le voyant revenir au salon tout en se léchant les doigts.

- Elémentaire mon cher Weasley. Mais…

Il s'assit près de George sur le canapé et sortit son butin de guerre de la poche de son veston.

- J'ai réussis à piquer des marrons.

- C'est toi le meilleur frérot.

- Je le sais…je le sais !

- FRED ! Entendirent-ils hurler depuis la cuisine. Molly avait dû s'apercevoir qu'il manquait une bonne poignée de marrons du saladier.

Un peu plus loin, Hermione, Ginny et Harry, un verre de lait de poule à la main discutait avec animation en compagnie de Monsieur Weasley. La jolie rousse soupira.

- Ces deux là…Je me demande quand est ce qu'ils auront finit de rendre maman cinglé.

- Ils ne font rien de mal

- Et ça met de l'animation.

La soirée promettait d'être plus qu'agitée…

**oOoOo**

Malfoy Manor était déjà remplit d'invités amis, connaissances, et simples relations d'affaires. Katherine et Mathilda également présentes mais pas en tant que secrétaires cette fois. Ce soir, la cadette de ses employées pourrait se faire draguer sans qu'il n'intervienne, elle était assez grande et plutôt jolie, aucun doute qu'elle ait du succès. Draco l'avait d'ailleurs constaté l'autre soir mais lui-même ne mélangeait pas personnel et professionnel. Ses secrétaires étaient et resteraient ses employées ni plus, ni moins.

Avec Narcissa, ils accueillaient encore les derniers arrivant dans le hall d'entrée. Blaise était là, avec Pansy bien entendu. Quoi qu'il en fut, ils étaient heureux que ces amis soient là. Il se demandait ce que la belle Divine faisait en ce soir de fête. Etait-elle chez des amis ? Avec un client peut être ?

- Draco ?

- Oh pardon mère, je réfléchissais.

- Ca ne fait rien. Allons va te mêler à nos invités. Nos amis sont impatiens de te voir.

Divine sortit de son esprit aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entré. D'ici cinq jours il la verrait avant son départ pour Séoul. Il mourrait de curiosité mais n'en n'avait rien montré et puis, le plaisir n'est que plus savoureux lorsqu'on se donne la peine de patienter. Une petite chouette lui était parvenue pour le remercier du bouquet qu'il lui avait fait livrer.

Au moins dix elfes de maison circulaient en permanence parmi les invités pour distribuer champagne et toasts. Quand aux maîtres des lieux, ils entretenaient leurs relations sociales. Dire que Lucius lui fêterait Nouvel An dans une cellule.

Depuis son procès, l'ex mangemort avait Azkaban pour résidence principale. Le Ministère planchait toujours à ce jour sur la condamnation à appliquer à Malfoy senior. Heureusement pour leur nom, son fils unique était parvenu à redonner de l'éclat aux armoiries Malfoy. Leur petit garçon avait grandit et étudié loin de tout ça et aucun sang moldu n'avait éclaboussé son beau visage. La triste renommé de son père l'avait suivit cependant et encore maintenant, le nom des Malfoy était représentant de la terreur passée. Quelque part, Draco en avait bénéficié dans son prestige mais surtout, ses associés tout comme ses détracteurs savaient qu'il ne plaisantait pas et de lui-même, son nom imposait le respect. Ca lui avait souvent été utile.

A presque minuit, tout le monde se regroupa, on baissa les lumières et d'une même voix, l'assemblée fit le décompte magique.

- **5-4-3-2-1…**

Un unanime « bonne année » fut crié à l'unisson. De la pointe des baguettes, naquirent des dizaines de petites étoiles colorées qui illuminèrent le plafond avant de s'étioler puis finalement s'éteindre.

Les jumeaux, ayant préparé leur coup à l'avance jetèrent un peu partout dans le salon, des serpentins magique qui se comportaient comme des serpents et ondulait dans les airs. L'effet n'était bien sûr pas permanent et quand la magie cessa, meubles, tapis et parquet furent recouvert d'anguilles multicolores mettant une fois de plus Ms Weasley en rage. Elle menaça les deux farceurs de leur faire encore tout nettoyer à la puissance de leurs mains toute la maison s'ils ne faisaient pas disparaître leur cochonnerie sur le champ.

- Tu n'es franchement pas drôle maman.

- C'était évident qu'on allait tout nettoyer.

- Il y a intérêt et plus vite que ça sinon pas de dessert pour vous.

Le taux d'alcool par globule rouge était pour certain indécent, heureusement que les chambres étaient prêtes et c'est dans l'euphorie générale, que tout le monde alla se coucher à une heure très avancée de la nuit.

**oOoOo**

La journée du premier de l'an passa dans un relatif brouillard pour les uns et les autres. Autres les appels ou les hiboux pour se souhaiter la bonne année, il fallait surtout se remettre de la soirée de la veille parfois un peu trop arrosé et demain, il faudrait déjà se remettre au travail.

Il ne restait plus à Hermione que trois jours pour mettre sur pieds son idée car Malfoy elle en était sure, l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle ne lui pas envoyé de parchemin de vœu exprès. Elle allait mettre son plan a exécution dès aujourd'hui. Après la fête, il ne s'attendrait sûrement pas à la voir aussi vite. C''était le moment idéal.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Des appels pour moi ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Mathilda ? Demanda t'il en laissant sa première secrétaire prendre son manteau.

- Elle ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui, elle est souffrante depuis le premier janvier.

Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête. Par chance, les premiers jours de l'année n'étaient pas trop chargés qui plus est qu'il partait pour Séoul dans quatre jours, il fallait donc que Mathilda soit d'attaque d'ici là.

- Veillez à ce que le meilleur mage l'examine. Et au plus vite.

- A vos ordres Monsieur.

La porte du bureau se referma derrière lui. Le jeune homme huma cette douce odeur de cire à bois et de parchemin. Après une interminable nuit à sentir divers parfums plus ou moins écœurant de femme et des vapeurs de nourriture, il était plus qu'heureux de retrouver le calme et les odeurs discrètes de son bureau. Il prit place sur son fauteuil et admira la vue un long moment avant de se décider à commencer son travail de la journée. Il y avait encore pas mal à faire avant le grand départ.

**oOoOo**

Draco se concentrait sur le dossier qu'il devait absolument finir avant son départ pour la Corée. Un dossier compliqué, dans le genre Moldus, chose dont il avait horreur. Il ne voyait pas le temps passer, concentré comme seul lui pouvait l'être, au point de faire abstraction des choses l'entourant. Un balais avec son propriétaire dessus pourrait bien s'écraser contre la vitre que le studieux ne réagirait pas.

Il ne releva même pas le nez comme toujours quand sa secrétaire frappa à la porte de bois massif. D'une voix absente, il répondit

- Qui a t-il?

Katherine pénétra dans l'espace masculin. Quand il répondait c'était qu'il lui permettait d'entrer. Une sorte de code bien définit par lui même.

- Je vous amène la jeune stagiaire qui doit passer la journée dans nos locaux monsieur.

Son employeur laissa tomber son bras, impatient d'être dérangé pour quelque chose comme cela

- Stagiaire? Je n'ai pas demandé de Stag…

Il venait de relever la tête et il reconnu ces cheveux et ce sourire. Un « Merlin ! » faillit sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'il reconnu définitivement Divine, mais il se retint devant Katherine, ça aurait grillé la couverture de sa visiteuse.

Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils, plus qu'amusé. Elle avait osé…pour une surprise, s'en était une. Elle avait gagné son pari. Rien n'était joué cependant.

- Oui, la nouvelle stagiaire... et bien qu'attendez vous? faite lui donc visitez nos locaux, vous voyez bien que je suis occupé.

Il regarda Divine d'un regard sobre avant d'hausser les sourcils.

-Amusez vous bien... Mademoiselle… ?

- Stuart. Emilie. Merci de m'accueillir monsieur Malfoy. Répondit respectueusement la petite nouvelle

- Stuart? et bien passez une bonne matinée en compagnie de Katherine... " Dit Draco en mimant la désinvolture

- Merci Monsieur.

- Suivez moi

Indiqua la secrétaire en passant devant pour ressortir du bureau suivit de la recrue qui ne regarda pas une seule fois en arrière. La porte se referma, le laissant de nouveau seul.

Draco la regarda s'éloigner, et lorsque la porte fut fermée, il se laissa aller à un rire quelque peu nerveux. Elle l'avait fait... Elle était actuellement dans ses bureaux, se faisant passer pour une stagiaire. Elle était forte, un peu trop forte même. Qu'est ce qu'elle mijotait? Se mordant la lèvre, oubliant son dossier, il regarda le mur en face de lui. Son coeur battait d'excitation. Qu'est ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire? Lui qui voulait être surpris, le voilà bien surpris.

**oOoOo**

Katherine montra à sa subalterne la salle de pose, les archives, la salle informatique. Mais les locaux étaient tellement vastes, les couloirs tellement interminables qu'après un quart d'heures d'explications plus qu'ennuyeuses, la secrétaire perdit son élève au détour d'un couloir.

Son patron lui pendant ce temps, avait abandonné son dossier de demande de subvention pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses mails professionnels. C'était un fouillis incommensurable dans sa boite mail et il craignait que Mathilda ne s'y retrouve pas si jamais elle devait y aller jeter un œil durant leur séjour en Asie. Autant que ce soit lui-même qui fasse du rangement avant de partir. Le jeune homme sursauta presque sur sa chaise quand la porte de la pièce se referma doucement. Bon sang, quand c'était-elle ouverte ? Surpris, il releva la tête aussitôt, jamais Katherine n'oserait entrer ici sans avoir frappé et surtout, sans sa permission.

Il vit en face de lui, la jeune stagiaire que sa secrétaire avait vraisemblablement égarée, adossé contre le bois de la porte quelle avait ouverte avec le silence d'un fauve.

- Je crois que j'ai perdu mon guide. Dit la petite prude avec une naïveté déroutante.

Le maître des lieux sourit devant la demoiselle. Il délaissa son ordinateur et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, la faisant légèrement tourner.

- Egarée dans la tanière du loup, la pauvre petite enfant ne s'imaginait même pas les dangers qu'elle pourrait encourir. Expliqua t'il, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Surtout habillé de la sorte, mademoiselle Stuart...

Elle avait acheté pour l'occasion, un tailleur strict composé d'une veste cintré et d'une jupe serré ne descendant pas au delà du genou de couleur abysse. Ses jambes voilées par du noir tout comme ses chaussures aux talons modeste. Ses boucles brunes domptés dans un étroit chignon. Le tout rehaussé de petites lunettes carrés que lui avait inspiré son ancien professeur de métamorphose.

- Le loup est un animal craintif, c'est ce qui est écrit dans les livres. Je n'ai pas a en avoir peur, n'est ce pas, Monsieur Malfoy.

Le démon blond prit grand plaisir à jouer le jeu et inspira pour se donner un air important.

- Sauf si on pénètre dans son territoire.

- Ooh...vraiment. Dit-elle du bout des lèvres comme un baiser. Si je m'en approche, j'espère qu'il ne me mordra pas.

- Essayez, pour voir. Peut-être avez vous apprivoisé la bête

Lentement, telle une panthère prête à bondir, la "pauvre enfant" se décolla de la porte et s'avança vers le large bureau encombré de papier, de pochettes en tout genre. Le bruit de ses chaussures complètement amortit par l'épaisse moquette. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau, face à la baie vitrée qu'il se plaisait à contempler.

- Quelle vue magnifique. D'ici on domine le monde

Draco suivit du regard celui de Divine et prit un air contendant.

- Je sais, plus on est haut, plus on gravit les marches sociales. Cela vous étonne?

- Et vous. L'êtes vous?

Elle ne précisa pas si elle parlait de la vue ou bien, de sa venue dans son bureau. Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas à la question et se contenta de regarder la vue.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici... j'avoue que vous avez gagné

Un sourire de satisfaction étira ses lèvres et elle se pencha sur lui, son corps formant une diagonale.

- Vous? Vous avouez que vous avez perdu? Je mentirais en disant que je ne suis pas enchantée de l'issu de ce petit pari

L'intéressé se mit à rire

- Je n'ai pas avoué avoir perdu, j'ai avoué que vous aviez gagné... ce n'est pas la même chose

Il releva son dos du dossier et approcha son visage de celui de l'escorte, se laissant envahir par l'odeur de son parfum

- Même les meilleurs peuvent être vaincu. Pourquoi ne pas le reconnaître ?

Souriant, son compagnon s'approcha encore et murmura.

- Jamais

**oOoOo**

Elle allait l'embrasser mais on frappa de façon compulsive à la porte du bureau. Divine comprit de suite que c'était la pauvre Katherine quelle était parvenu à semer. Elle sauta aussitôt du bureau ou elle était assise et sous les yeux ronds de stupeur de son hôte, alla se cacher sous le bureau. Draco, passablement énervé d'être coupé dans un élan si sensuel, frappa directement sur le bureau de frustration, mais lorsqu'il regarda Divine se faufiler sous le bureau, il la regarda éberlué.

- Que faites-vous? Divine? Sortez de là !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Katherine, totalement paniquée fit irruption dans la pièce

- Monsieur ! C'est terrible absolument terrible !

Draco releva la tête et, surpris, décontenancé, idiot ( il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir ce genre de sentiment, surtout tous à la fois) il regarda Katherine.

- Que... comment? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Demanda le blondinet en évitant de lancer des regards sous le bureau. Ca aurait de suite parût suspect.

- Parlez au lieu de rester planté devant moi comme un «i »

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé! Mais j'ai perdu notre stagiaire ! S'écria t'elle la voix un peu trop aigu et tremblante

Mon dieu, l'immeuble était immense! Ou pouvait-elle être passé? Et si jamais elle ne parvenait pas à revenir jusqu'ici? Et qu'on retrouvait son corps desséché à l'angle d'un couloir?

Son supérieur haussa les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre pour éviter d'éclater de rire.

- Perdue? Répéta t'il. Vous avez perdue la stagiaire?

D'un air pensif, son Altesse hocha la tête.

- Et qu'attendez vous pour la retrouver?

Lui lançant un regard entendu il termina en lui demandant son planning de la journée.

- Je...oui monsieur.

Il en eut presque de la peine pour sa malheureuse secrétaire sur le point de presque fondre en larmes. C'était un peu cruel mais tant pis. La tête basse, elle ressortit de la pièce

Draco, une fois Katherine sortie, baissa directement la tête sur Divine sous son bureau et fronça les sourcils, l'air réprobateur.

- Je suis obligé de rendre mon assistance folle, déjà qu'elle doit faire le boulot de deux personnes aujourd'hui... vous n'avez pas honte?

Un petit rire sortit de sa gorge, moqueur, amusé. Car il n'était pas vraiment fâché. Ses deux mains chaudes caressèrent ses cuisses par dessus le tissu de velours de son trois pièces. Agenouillée sur la moquette entre les roues de son siège présidentiel.

- Un peu, mais vous avez été un excellent acteur

On ne dénotait biensur aucune nuance de remord dans sa réplique. Son beau client s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise en sentant les deux mains remonter le long de ses jambes.

- Encore heureux, imaginez sa réaction si elle tombait sur la stagiaire sous mon bureau? Hm? Aussi bon acteur que je sois, je ne sais pas quelle sorcellerie j'aurais pu inventer pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Divine baissa les paupières mais n'eut pas le temps de renchérir qu'un Imperium ferait très bien l'affaire même si c'était là un sort impardonnable que déjà, Katherine revenait, sa tablette sur le bras. Draco rapprocha aussitôt sa chaise de la plateforme de bois pour lui accorder sa presque toute attention.

- Tout le monde va se lancer à sa recherche Monsieur.

- Parfait. Donnez moi ça et... laissez moi tranquille. Revenez dès que vous avez des nouvelles de cette stagiaire disparue..

Il toussota en sentant les mains toujours sur ses cuisses et il ferma les yeux.

- Et bien quoi Katherine? Autre chose?

- Je dois vous donner votre planning. Lui rappela t'elle poliment.

La coquine toujours caché à la vue de Katherine, n'en n'avait pas finit avec son client. Elle voulait qu'il reconnaisse avoir perdu, qu'il s'avoue vaincu. La main chaude ouvrit la fermeture juste devant ses yeux et alla caresser l'animal encore endormi mais...pas pour longtemps

Draco toussa plus fort et ses yeux devinrent presque noirs alors que, malgré lui, sa main vint agripper sa chaise de bureau.

- Oui et bien… faite. Sentant toujours les caresses, le pauvre loup soupira " Et faite vite ! "

L'espiégle jeune femme sourit. Draco Malfoy déstabilisé? mmh et il n'avait encore rien vu

- Ce midi vous déjeunez avec vos sponsors de Milan. A 14h30 le bureau de Paris doit appeler...

Le membre dans sa main experte commençait doucement à se réveiller par ses caresses Draco se sentait de plus en plus réactif aux caresses de sa douce tortionnaire, tellement réactif que malgré lui, il se sentait partir. Il devait respirer, c'était la clé ! .RER ! Du coup, sa respiration se fit plus haletante, et Katherine commençait à penser que le planning de la journée ne lui plaisait pas mais alors là, pas du tout.

Attrapant une plume qui se trouvait là, son patron se mit à jouer avec, histoire de garder un minimum les pieds sur terre. Il regarda l'heure, la petite pendule sur l'angle de son bureau indiquait onze heures passées de dix minutes.

- Repor...reportez le déjeuner... " Draco inspira vivement et leva les yeux en ciel " A 13 heure"

La secrétaire s'exécuta aussitôt, changeant l'heure sur sa tablette. Elle devrait appeler les sponsors et le restaurant afin de changer la réservation.

Le gland rosé était comme une délicieuse sucrerie quelle n'attendit pas pour goûter. Elle l'embrassa d'abord du bout des lèvres pour ensuite mieux le poser sur sa langue. Malfoy regarda Katherine et ferma les yeux, il commençait à faire chaud ici et la plume ne semblait plus lui suffire.

- Bon, nous avons finit?

Draco commençait doucement à perdre le contrôle, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se maîtriser encore longtemps. La bouche outrageante de son petit chaperon rouge fit juste un seul va et vient et libéra le sexe à présent durcit par le plaisir. Sa main allant et venant, leeenntement.

- A 15h vous avez rendez vous avec votre nouvel avocat.. 16h Mise en place du nouveau spectacle dans le club de Londres. Et ce sera tout.

C'était déjà pas mal ! Le pauvre grogna doucement dans sa barbe. Divine, sous un bureau était en train de le rendre dingue. Elle avait commencé et maintenant elle le frustrait... plus que frustré d'ailleurs, il regarda Katherine et éclata.

- ET BIEN DEHORS ! OUST ! un peu de calme serait- ce trop demandé?

La pauvre subordonnée sursauta sur place. Que diable lui prenait-il depuis tout à l'heure? Etait ce d'avoir perdue la pauvre stagiaire qui le mettait dans un état pareil ?

- T...très bien...comme vous voudrez.

Elle tourna les talons sans demander son reste mais néanmoins très perplexe quant au comportement étrange de son patron. Il était rare qu'il perde patience de cette façon avec elle du moins.

**oOoOo**

Une fois la porte refermée, le silence retomba dans les lieux. Draco baissa le regard sur Divine entre ses jambes.

- Vous... êtes... une vilaine jeune fille…

- Je devrais" Elle refit à nouveau un seul va et vient comme on le ferait avec une sucette puis termina. "Peut être m'en aller dans ce cas"

Le jeune homme sentit dans tout son corps une décharge de bien être le traverser, il ferma les yeux et accrocha ses mains au bureau. Il était prisonnier, son captif.

- Non non... j'aime beaucoup les vilaines filles...

Tout son corps ne quémandait plus qu'une énième traitement semblable... qu'elle n'arrête pas ce qu'elle avait déclanché. Sa tortionnaire daigna ne pas le laisser dans cet état de frustration. Le membre dur et chaud vibrait doucement dans sa main. Dans un mouvement horriblement lent, trop lent. Elle voulait le faire mariner un peu, prendre son temps juste pour voir combien de temps son Altesse allait tenir avant de « supplier ». Lui le fier, l'orgueilleux Malfoy.

Draco sentait les allées et venues tellement lents qu'il n'arrivaient pas à décider si c'était bon ou horriblement frustrant. Grognant de plaisir dans sa gorge, le blond serra les poings, fermement décider à profiter de cette occasion de se faire faire du bien.

- J'espère que... que vous prenez bien votre pied à me rendre dingue.

L'intéressée sourit de satisfaction

- Vous n'avez pas idée.

Tenir un Malfoy en son pouvoir s'était…indescriptible, sorte de, petite revanche personnelle.

La pauvre victime rit alors qu'il tentait de rependre une respiration normal, chose qui s'avéra fort difficile.

- Cela se payera...

Murmura Draco qui, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, donna un coup de rein pour avoir de nouveau cette chaleur humide autour de son corps.

- Je demande à voir, Monsieur Malfoy.

Serrant son jouet dans sa main, elle en augmenta la pression, allant de haut en bas tout aussi doucement, embrassant de temps à autre le prépuce a présent écarlate. Son client jura à présent, la tête renversée en arrière sur le dossier de la chaise, les yeux fermés. Il défit sa cravate un peu, juste histoire de reprendre un souffle normal. Et puis, il déposa sa main sur la chevelure chocolat sous lui. Il grogna encore.

- Merlin Divine... je commence à croire que vous ne chercher pas forcément a... à me faire plaisir…

- Je veux que vous reconnaissiez que vous avez perdu. Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Dites le moi. Elle mit sa sucette sur sa langue et la ressortit aussi tot. Et je finirais ce que j'ai commencé.

Draco ferma les yeux, cette fois passablement énervé d'être en position de faiblesse face à elle, surtout sur son propre lieu de travail, ou il est censé être le maître. Pliant les doigts sur les cheveux bruns, Il déglutit.

- Comme si vous aviez... besoin que je le dise pour le savoir... Nom de Merlin ! C'est bon, vous devez bien le sentir ! Vous avez gagné !

La brune explosive fit un mouvement des paupières pour lui signifier quelle avait bien prit en compte ses paroles et remplaça aussitôt sa main par ses lèvres. Sa cadence passa la deuxième pour un rythme plus soutenu. Draco, cette fois-ci gémissait plus fortement maintenant que Divine se décidait enfin de lui montrer de quoi elle était capable.

Le beau blond ne pensait plus à rien d'autre sauf à cette bouche qui faisait des merveilles sur lui, comme si elle connaissait chaque détails de son plaisir. Comme on entourait un délicieux esquimau au chocolat, elle entourait de sa langue le sexe vibrant dans sa bouche. Accélérant d'un coup pour mieux ralentir ensuite. Il n'en pouvait plus, il imaginait déjà la suite. Pratiquement décidé à la coucher sur le bureau, c'est à ce moment là que Katherine décida de frapper à la porte. Surpris, comme s'il avait oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, Draco se redressa et se rapprocha d'un mouvement brusque du bureau

- QUOI?..." Il murmura : Divine... pitié..."

La sournoise, n'en fit cependant qu'à sa tête. Sa main libre serra sa jambe pour l'exhorter à rester tranquille. Elle n'en n'avait pas encore finit avec lui. La secrétaire pénétra dans la pièce, referma derrière elle et s'inclina comme si cela suffirait à faire passer la pilule.

- Monsieur pardonnez moi de vous déranger. Mais miss Stuart reste introuvable...Chaque vigil est partout à sa recherche. Avouez vous des instructions à donner en plus?

Draco regarda Katherine, les yeux noirs, la transpiration de plaisir commençant à se faire sentir. Le plus difficile devait être de rester impassible devant sa secrétaire alors que la bouche et les mains de Divine s'activaient sur lui, lui donnant de violents frisson

- Et bien... chercher...en...encore.

Il baissa la tête, sentant une goutte de sueur descendre doucement le long de sa tempe. Il n'arrivait pas à regarder Katherine, et fixait le bureau, une respiration haletante sortant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Divine caressa le bout rouge de plaisir de son pouce, serrant le membre plus fortement dans sa main le faisant grimacer. Katherine ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Son employeur avait les joues rouges, et semblait..."malade". Pris de tremblement et une goutte de sueur glissa à ski sur sa tempe.

- Vous êtes malade monsieur...? Demanda cette dernière, la voix un peu hésitante

Le petit prince ferma les yeux et inspira pour réussir à parler d'un coup, sans entre coupé sa phrase de gémissement.

- Non, tout va bien. Laissez moi maintenant, et ne venez plus me dérangé sans que je ne vous appelle !

Il réussit à poser des yeux autoritaires sur Katherine et désigna la porte de sortie et regarda son ordinateur, feignant d'être occupé. L'employée ne fut pas à cent pour cent convaincu de la réponse qu'il lui fournis mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Craignait qu'il ne la renvoie sur le champ si elle lui proposait une aspirine.

- Trés bien. Pardonnez moi.

Elle tourna les talons et ressortit du bureau.

**oOoOo**

Malfoy junior, soulagé de la voir enfin partie, sans aucun risque qu'elle ne revienne avant un petit temps, attrapa le poignet de sa tortionnaire et la força à se relever. Une fois quelle fut debout face à lui, il emprisonna directement ses lèvres entre les siennes en la souleva sans mal pour l'asseoir sur le bureau. Il la regarda en l'embrassant, léchant ses lèvres.

- J'avais prévenu que cela se payerait.

Le beau prince la regarda et doucement, enleva les lunettes qu'elle portait et défit son chignon la regardant comme un animal regarderait une proie. Un torrent chocolat coula sur les épaules et la veste bleue nuit que la jeune femme portait dès qu'il avait ouvert la pince maintenant sa coiffure en place. L'esprit vengeur posa la paire de lunette il ne sût ou. Elle revint d'elle même prendre ses lèvres, les caressant des siennes par ses paroles, elle lui susurra sans aucune crainte.

- Je vous en prie, payez moi.

Il n'attendit pas son accord pour le faire. Il remonta une de ses cuisses contre sa hanche et sa main partit à l'intérieur de celle-ci, titillant le bout de chair sensible avec la même lenteur qu'elle lui avait fait subir quelques minutes plus tôt. De l'autre main, il défit la veste bleue d'une main experte, Ensuite la chemise blanche semi transparente, laissant apparaître la poitrine douce sous le sous vêtement en dentelle.

Souriant comme un démon, Draco Plongea sa bouche sur la peau chaude, ses lèvres la frôlant doucement, à la même vitesse que son doigt qui jouait toujours à la faire trembler de plaisir et de frustration. Avec ses dents, il descendit le soutien gorge pour laisser apparaître le tétons durcit qu'il happa. Lécha, mordilla doucement, son doigt la rendant plus fébrile à chaque mouvement, toujours plus lent.

En silence, elle coucha le haut de son corps sur le bois à la douce odeur de cire d'abeille. Sa tenue ne tenant plus à grande chose contrairement à lui mais...il ne perdait rien pour attendre. La belle dominante à présent esclave, se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Le bureau d'a coté était occupé alors il fallait rester discret. Son dos se cambra, suivant le mouvement que son client lui imposant, en demandant plus. Draco, dominant à souhait, se sentant d'un coup plus puissant, entra un doigt en Divine, juste pour la sentir se cambrer contre lui, juste pour sentir la chaleur de son corps se décupler sous lui. Il voulait l'entendre le supplier d'y aller plus vite et plus franchement. Il plia le doigt, remontant ses baisers jusqu'à la mâchoire ovale qu'il mordit calmement. Il avait envie d'elle comme il n'avait plus eu envie de quelqu'un depuis longtemps.

Elle bougeait les lèvres comme si elle voulait parler mais aucun son correct n'en sortait. Merlin que c'était bon. Sa jambe remonta lentement contre le bassin appuyé contre le bureau pendant que sa tête partait un peu plus en arrière sur la surface dur du plan de travail. Maintenant que sa victime était pratiquement déshabillée, son bourreau prenait un malin plaisir à toucher sa peau de quelque manière que ce soit. Il appuyait ses doigts de feu la chaire tendre pour laisser une petite marque. Il remonta la jupe totalement pour descendre sa tête sur son ventre, souffla à la courbure de son aine, embrassa le tissu léger pour ensuite l'écarter et happer le délicieux liquide qui s'échappait de son intimité, bien malgré elle. Surprise, celle-ci laissa échapper un petit gémissement plus fort que les autres et se mordit immédiatement l'index pour faire silence. C'était vicieux et pervers...a croire qu'il voulait à tout pris quelle se fasse repérer.

Draco sourit, victorieux en entendant ce soupir traître. Il recommença l'opération encore plusieurs fois, juste pour ré entendre ce gémissement si doux à son oreille. Il y ajouta un doigt, prenant son temps de savourer chaque frémissement. Il releva le visage pour apercevoir ses traits se tendre de plaisir.

Les joues et les lèvres de la demoiselle avaient rougies sous le plaisir coupable. Son index toujours pincé entre ses dents. C'était trop lent, trop atroce. Il ne pouvait PAS la laisser comme ça. Le prince sourit, la regardant, pliant son doigt, ajoutant un deuxième. Si elle voulait plus, elle devait le dire, tout comme il avait du lui avouer sa défaite, il voulait qu'elle lui avoue son envie de lui. De lui, et pas de n'importe quel homme. Lui.

- Dit le

Elle soupira, obstinée. Décidée à ne pas être vaincu si facilement.  
>Fière, la panthère se redressa à nouveau assise sur le bureau. Il croyait quoi? Quelle n'allait pas se battre? Mais elle n'avait pas été à Gryffondor pour rien ! Son amant était impeccable alors quelle...<br>Le souffle court, elle caressa ses épaules puis le torse brûlant par dessus la chemise de soie. Le rempart de tissu ne fit pas long feu, libérant une peau blanche et tonique dont ses petits doigts allèrent à la découverte de chaque creux, chaque montagne. Qu'il était beau. Son amant la regarda faire, savourant de sentir de nouveau ses doigts sur sa peau. Il déposa son front sur le sien alors qu'elle le touchait. Il l'embrassa doucement en attrapant ses doigts entre les siens. Hermione referma ses doigts autour des siens. Ce baiser lui donnait un extrême goût d'interdit en pensant à celui qu'il était, celui qu'il aurait pu être s'il avait suivit le chemin de son père. Un petit frisson recouvrit sa peau de chaire de poule

Draco ignorait totalement ce qui se passait dans la tête de Divine. Il se contentait d'embrasser une femme merveilleusement belle à cet instant. Il la recoucha sur le bureau, couchant le haut de son corps sur elle. Il avait gardé sa main prisonnière de la sienne, puis qu'il ne pouvait avoir que cela, pour le moment. Doucement, il s'enfonça en elle, fermant les yeux et ouvrant la bouche en ressentant l'humidité autour de lui. Un long gémissement de plaisir sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle se cala au maximum contre son compagnon. Ses jambes voilées de noires entourant la taille masculine. Sa seule main libre attrapa le coin du bureau pour ne pas glisser.

Son client entra dans sa chaleur, fit un mouvement inverse et recommença le traitement, sentant un plaisir sans nom s'emparer de lui. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, ses mains se perdant dans les cheveux bruns, son souffle se perdant dans le cou de la demoiselle. Ton sous corps se tendait sous la frustration d'un plaisir qui montait doucement. La sorcière lovée contre lui bougeait lentement augmentant encore leur plaisir commun. Elle mordillait parfois son menton ou sa lèvre inférieure comme une petite fille capricieuse

The King ancra sa main sur le haut de la cuisse, sentant que le plaisir arrivait à son point ultime. Il remonta la cuisse jusque ses côtes en enlevant les bas noirs dans une caresse douce. Il haletait doucement, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, cachant son visage sur le haut de sa poitrine, comme honteux de se dévoiler si fébrile Sa maîtresse libéra ses deux mains quelle utilisa pour caresser toute la largeur de son dos, récoltant du bout de ses doigts des perles de sueurs suintant des pores de sa peau. Le nez dans la soie blonde de ses cheveux elle articula son prénom.

– D…Draco…

Ses lèvres bougeaient à nouveau, les sons coincés dans sa gorge, elle voyait des étoiles. Leur douce torture devait prendre fin; elle accéléra, l'obligeant par la même occasion à la suivre. Le jeune homme ne se rendait plus vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait, il allait et venait en elle sans vraiment chercher à maîtriser ce qu'il faisait. Il ne pensait plus si c'était bon ou pas, quoi qu'il ressentait plus de plaisir maintenant qu'il n'en n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps. Il la regarda, déglutit alors que l'effort ce faisait plus intense. L'entente de son prénom dans sa bouche, dit de cette façon lui donna le frisson qui le libéra alors qu'il serra sa main plus fort sur la cuisse élevée.

Elle bougea encore quelque instant de plus pour à son tour atteindre la jouissance, tandis qu'un liquide chaud l'inondait. Elle devint alors aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon, allongée sur le bois du bureau, le souffle coupé. La jeune femme resta quelque instant absente du monde réel, restant dans la position ou il l'avait laissé faisant penser à un papillon épinglé sur un tableau. Draco, haletant, déconnecté de la réalité, resta sur elle, tremblant comme une feuille sur la femme contre lui, s'enivrant de son odeur.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

**?**

_! Ah ben d'accord ! J'ai été bien con mais j'ai compris le truc maintenant ! Si jveux pleins de reviews j'dois écrire des chapitres cochons! Bandes de dépravés sessuelles du string !  
><em>

_Je suis choked vraiment ! Mais je vais être gentille et vous laisser tranquillement reprendre vos esprits et aller changer de culottes. En attendant, moi je poste le chapitre 13 ! En espérant qu'il ne me portera pas malheur !  
><em>

_**Bonne lecture** à vous !  
><em>

**Lacus clyne qui vous adore 3_  
><em>**

**?****  
><strong>**oOoOo**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****

Leur deux parfums mêlés dans une senteur âcre et suave. Essoufflée tout comme lui, elle leva une main calme qui alla caresser la joue moite de son amant puis ses lèvres rougies par le plaisir.

- Alors? Qui a gagné?

Elle sourit, les yeux brillants. Son interlocuteur rit de bon cœur et finit par relever son visage

- Ex æquo pour cette fois…

Arrive-t-il à murmurer sans en avoir le souffle coupé. Il se releva, cassant l'union des deux corps et une énorme sensation de vide se retrouva entre eux. Comme si la magie avait cessé, Draco redevint l'homme d'affaire insaisissable.

- Je crois que vous ne devriez pas tarder si vous ne voulez pas que ma secrétaire ne fasse une dépression

Hermione se lécha le coin de la lèvre, comme pour se rappeler un plaisir déjà loin. En douceur, elle se redressa pour se retrouver assise et sauta du bureau avec légèreté. Monsieur enfilait déjà sa chemise mais la jeune femme l'arrêta.  
>- Attendez, laissez.<br>Elle porta ses mains à son col quelle remit correctement et ferma chaque bouton avec soin.  
>- La. Elle constata le résultat final. C'est parfait<p>

Du bout de sa langue, elle humidifia son index et arrangea une mèche platine rebelle contre la tempe de son client. Draco la regarda faire, un air étonné collé sur le visage. Il finit par sourire, presque tendrement et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais que je suis un petit fils né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche, mais sachez que je sais m'habiller.

Draco baissa le menton pour capter son regard. Il sourit et se mit à genoux devant elle, attrapant le pant du bas noir tombé là qu'il avait enlevé pour le relever doucement, très doucement, caressant la cuisse nue sous la jupe. La jeune femme leva la tête, les yeux clos. Inspirant profondément puis soupira longuement, savourant ces dernières caresses. Sa peau se tendait délicieusement sous les doigts du jeune homme.

- Merci. Susurra la demoiselle d'une voix de velours.

- Le plaisir est pour moi. Dit-il en se redressant en face d'elle. La dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et s'en servit pour renouer ses cheveux et fermer le chignon avec la pince de jade. Elle cherchait des yeux la paire de lunette mais son compagnon l'avait déjà devancé, la lui posant sur le nez.

- Oh…merci.

- Ca vous change. On vous donnerez le bon Dieu sans confession.

- Ne soyez pas trop sévère. Je ne suis qu'une petite stagiaire.

Un rire franc sortit de sa gorge sans qu'il ne cherche à l'arrêter. Cette fille, elle n'était décidément pas comme les autres ! Il l'aimait déjà.

- Peut-on transplaner depuis ce bureau ?

- Seulement si j'en donne l'autorisation.

La beauté brune tiqua, ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Qu'il comptait la séquestrer ici indéfiniment ? Enfin…tant qu'il la payait après tout…mais elle risquait « peut être » d'avoir faim…

- Donc ? Sourit-elle, amusée. Vous allez me garder enfermer ici ?

- L'idée n'est pas mauvaise mais une autre fois peut être. Vous pouvez y aller, je vais annoncer la couleur à ma secrétaire pendant ce temps.

Peut être devrait-il prévoir un mage…car Katherine allait sans aucun doute faire une crise d'apoplexie en apprenant que la pauvre mademoiselle Stuart n'était en fait qu'un canular. Heureusement pour lui, elle était trop professionnelle pour le lui faire payer et de plus, c'était Mathilda qui n'accompagnerait en Corée donc aucune crainte à avoir.

- La pauvre, je la plains sincèrement. Elles doivent en voir de toutes les couleurs avec un tel patron.

- Filez. Avant que je ne change d'avis.

Ses yeux, tout à l'heure limpide comme un lac de montagne étaient désormais gris orage. Divine, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et transplana comme il le lui avait indiqué après lui avait dit un « bon voyage ».

Trois semaines de boulot intensif l'attendaient et il n'avait pas encore bouclé tout ce qui était prévu. Ce petit interlude érotique ne l'avait pas franchement aidé mais l'expérience n'avait pas pour autant été désagréable. A réitérer à l'occasion. En tout cas, cette petite était vraiment très douée, la surprise avait été total. Il devait bien le reconnaître. Il aimait bien les bonnes surprises de ce style dans la vie professionnel tout du moins. Même si rien n'avait été planifié, décidé. Ca, elle l'avait fait pour lui.

Aller…plus qu'à sonner Katherine et à tout lui expliquer. Ca promettait d'être amusant…

**oOoOo**

Lancer la nouvelle comptabilité de la nouvelle année et clôturer celle de l'année terminée, préparer les bagages, donner les instructions au personnel avant son départ. Heureusement pour lui que ses deux secrétaires étaient rapides et efficaces. Même si Mathilda, à présent rétablie, était de plus en plus angoissée à l'idée de partir aussi longtemps dans un pays lointain avec pour seule compagnie son supérieur qui ne laissait rien passer. La studieuse Katherine elle, semblait faire la tête à son employeur. Après le vilain coup qu'on lui avait joué l'autre jour, quoi que de plus logique ? Elle demeurait cependant appliquée et rigoureuse dans les tâches qu'il lui confiait mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Draco de son coté, était tellement submergé de travail, qu'il ne prêtait pas attention aux états d'âme de son assistante. Le petit moment coquin passé avec son escorte était bel et bien de l'histoire ancienne. Pendant près d'un mois, il ne faudrait penser qu'au travail mais dès son retour, il comptait bien lui demander un nouvel entrevu. Il aurait sûrement beaucoup de choses à lui raconter. Au cours des nombreuses discutions qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, Malfoy junior avait eu le temps de se rendre compte que la jolie sorcière avait une intelligence hors norme. On pouvait converser de politique, de botanique, de potions, d'économie ou de sciences. Elle n'était jamais à cours d'argument ni d'opinion ce qui, en soirée, était toujours fort utile. Il ne tenait pas à avoir une idiote à ses cotés lors de ses repas d'affaires. Se couvrir de ridicule devant ses associés…Merlin…plutôt mourir !

Draco referma son MacBook. Demain, c'était le grand départ. Mathilda, Katherine et lui étaient morts de fatigue mais tout était en ordre. Pendant leur absence, l'aînée de ses secrétaires pourrait aisément s'en sortir. Espérons à présent que sa cadette serait tout autant à la hauteur. Le jeune homme se leva et fit le tour de l'élégant duplex. Ici aussi, tout était en ordre, les meubles nettoyés de leur poussière, la grosse valise posé contre la porte du dressing. Ca lui ferait bizarre comme à chaque fois de ne pas dormir dans ce lit, de ne pas voir ce décor pendant plusieurs semaines. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas malade avec toute cette riche nourriture asiatique qu'il allait devoir ingurgiter ! Son système digestif était si fragile !

Avec soin, il vérifia que tous ses papiers soient en prêt : passeport, carte d'identité, porte feuille avec l'argent locale, les billets d'avion (pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance en Mathilda mais…on ne savait jamais). Narcissa l'attendait pour dîner ce soir, il fallait commencer à se préparer.

**oOoOo**

Hermione trempa le linge dans la bassine d'eau froide, l'essora avec soin puis le reposa avec soin sur le front pâle de sa cadette.

- Comment te sens tu ? Demanda t'elle doucement

- Encore un peu nauséeuse…mais j'ai l'impression que ça passe…

Ginny était un peu malade aujourd'hui mais elle ne se reposait pas autant que le médicomage le lui avait conseillé. Elle n'y pouvait rien…elle parvenait pas à rester tranquille ou elle s'ennuyait très vite. Patiente, l'ex Gryffondor restait à son chevet tout en lui faisant la conversation à voix basse. Harry comme à son habitude, était en mission mais il avait assuré être de retour ce soir pour prendre un peu soin de sa petite femme. Sa camarade pendant ce temps lui tiendrait compagnie.

- Dit.

- Mmh ?

- Tu saurais ce qu'est devenu le fils Malfoy ?

La belle rousse rouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers sa voisine.

- Malfoy ?

- Oui. Ils ont un fils unique non ?

- Oui, il me semble bien. Mais d'après ce que j'en sais il n'a pas fait ses études en Angleterre. Et c'est pas plus mal.

Connaître déjà UN Malfoy mangemort de sinistre renommé était suffisant alors un deuxième…surtout qu'il aurait dans la normal dû faire ses années d'études à Poudlard comme leur petite bande.

- Etrange. Tu en sais plus ?

Ginny darda un regard un peu trop brillant sur son aînée.

- Pourquoi tu t'y intéressé autant d'un coup ? Tu as entendu parler de lui ?

- Dans certain article de journaux oui mais je me suis toujours demandé si c'était le même Malfoy.

- C'est lui, normalement. Je n'en connais pas d'autre surtout de sang-pur et ce Malfoy là ne s'en prive pas pour le faire savoir.

Curieusement, ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié…quand on voyait le lascar…

- Sa mère a toujours été protectrice. Ce serait elle qui l'a envoyé au loin dès que la guerre a semblé être inévitable. Au fond on ne peut que l'approuver.

- C'est sur. Au moins on n'en n'a pas grand-chose à craindre.

- Encore heureux.

Quelle bonne menteuse elle faisait…Merlin, il avait peut être déteint sur elle ? Hermione s'en voulait de cacher autant de choses à ses si précieux amis mais…elle ne pouvait pas…vraiment pas…déjà que mener deux vies de front étaient parfois très délicat, alors si jamais Ginny, Harry ou Ron venait à l'apprendre…

- …mione…Hermione !

- hein ? Oh excuse moi

- J'ai bien cru t'avoir perdue…

- Pardon. Je pensais à lui

- Lui ? Oh Malfoy ? Eh bien il a l'air de s'en être bien tiré vu ce qu'on peut lire sur son compte.

Hermione acquiesça et rafraîchis à nouveau la compresse puis donna à Ginny sa potion contre les nausées. Ni elle, ni Ron et Harry ne devaient être au courant. C'était très bien comme ça.

**oOoOo**

Quelle idée avait-il eut d'accepter ce plan foireux ? Il avait sûrement dû abuser de Bierraubeurre ! Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Ils allaient leur envoyer à tous un hibou pour les prévenir que c'était annulé ! voila, c'était une excellente idée !

Ron prit sa plume et du parchemin mais malgré toute sa raison, les rouleaux restèrent vierge. Non…il ne pouvait pas faire ça…ils risquaient d'être terriblement déçus et de lui en vouloir de tout foutre en l'air…En fait, il ne s'était laissé embarquer dans cette galère **uniquement **parce que Dean et Seamus avaient trouvé que c'était une idée sensas'. Leur enthousiasme avait contaminé Harry d'abord et puis lui ensuite…alors il s'était dit « pourquoi pas ? » Surtout qu'Emilie n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort pour l'en dissuader ! Elle semblait même « d'accord » !

- Raaah bon saaang !

De ses deux mains, le jeune Weasley ébouriffa ses cheveux roux d'un geste frénétique. Il était coincé, vaincu ! Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière !

Mais **pourquoi **Merlin avait-il fallu qu'il accepte de faire cette stupide soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon ?

Dean et Seamus avaient proposé de s'occuper de toute l'organisation, le futur marié n'aurait qu'à dénicher de charmantes créatures pour la dite soirée. Il y aurait Harry bien sûr, mais aussi Fred et George, Percy et même Bill ainsi que Charlie. Toute la fratrie Weasley au grand complet alors le budget pour cet enterrement était tout de même conséquent.

_- Choisis en des belles hein ! _

_- On compte sur ton bon goût mon Ron-Ron. Avaient lancé les jumeaux d'une même voix._

Leur petit frère avait grogné mais avait bien dû finir par céder. Même sa propre fiancée, c'était liguée contre lui !

Ron inspira profondément, il ne devait pas décevoir les copains. Il s'accouda donc à son bureau pour tapoter sur l'ordinateur portable que Harry et Hermione lui avaient offert à Noël. Son meilleur ami lui avait bien entendu donné des leçons d'informatique et Ron ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Ca n'était pas encore un geek mais il trouvait Internet si fascinant le monde à porté de main et on pouvait même dénicher des potiosn rares et échanger avec des sorciers à l'autre bout du monde ! C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il avait pu contacter ses deux frères aînés aussi vite.

D'abord réticente, Molly Weasley avait finit par cesser ses contre arguments lorsqu'elle avait vu son cadet discuter par Webcam avec Charlie établi en Roumanie. Ron avait encore les oreilles qui bourdonnaient tant le cri qu'elle avait poussé avait été strident ! Quant à Monsieur Weasley eh bien…rien ne semblait lui faire plus plaisir que l'introduction de cet engin moldu du dernier cri dans sa demeure.

Encore débutant, Ron tapa ses « mots clés » avec son index sur le clavier noir. Une liste de millier de résultat s'afficha sur la page du moteur de recherche.

- Voyons voir…hôtesse, escorte. C'est peut être ça.

Le rouquin cliqua sur un lien au hasard et tomba sur un site au fond noir, décoré sobrement. En entête, une phrase écrite en dorée :

**« Besoin de compagnie pour une heure ? Une soirée ou même une semaine ? Je suis à votre disposition et à l'écoute de vos moindres désirs »**

- Divine…prononça Ron sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le curseur de la souris descendit plus sur la page. Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent telles deux soucoupes lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur les photos de la dite « Divine ».

- …C'est pas possible…

Une fois encore, les mots étaient sortis de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Une à une, il fit défiler chaque photo tantôt glamour, tantôt sexy. Mais il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux…C'était impossible…c'était Hermione, son Hermione sur ses photos plus que choquantes. Il cauchemardait ça ne pouvait être que ça…il regarda le site de long en large, des mensurations aux préférences sexuelles jusqu'aux tarifs ! Tout y était. C'était une mauvaise blague en tout cas et pas drôle du tout. Sonné, il finit par fermer le site et resta un moment indéfini prostré sur sa chaise en essayant d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'il venait d'ingurgiter bien malgré lui. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça…elle n'avait donc aucun respect pour son amour propre ? Et son intégrité surtout…voir des hommes comme ça…en échange d'argent c'était…non c'était tout sauf son Hermione…

Il retourna sur le site de l'escorte qu'il scruta à nouveau comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait rêvé, que c'était une erreur mais la vérité…était là sous ses yeux.

**oOoOo**

Les bagages ont bien été enregistrés Monsieur Malfoy

- Parfait.

- Faites un bon voyage et faites attention à vous.

- Tout ira pour le mieu, Mathilda s'occupera bien de moi j'en suis sur.

La concernée avait trop l'estomac noué pour en dire plus. Quelque cerne sous ses yeux prouvait le manque de sommeil dont elle était victime depuis quarante huit heures mais heureusement, elle pourrait sûrement se rattraper dans l'avion. Katherine les avaient accompagné pour les dernières recommandations de son employeur et surtout pour leur dire au revoir. pour la première fois, elle ne l'accompagnerait pas mais son travail ici serait tout aussi important. Elle avait donné le plus de conseils possible à sa cadette en espérant que tout se passerait bien.

- Je vous contacte dès que nous arrivons.

- J'attendrais vos nouvelles.

« Le vol numéro mille quatre cent douze à destination de Séoul va être mit en place porte d'embarquement numéro huit. Je répète, le vol… »

- C'est votre avion.

Draco acquiesça et serra la main chaude de Katherine.

- Bon voyage Monsieur.

- Je compte sur vous pour le reste

- Partez tranquille.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune homme tourna les talons pour laisser les deux femmes se dire au revoir tranquillement.

Mathilda serra sa collègue dans ses bras.

- Prie pour moi

- Tout se passera bien. Tu sais comment il est, ici ou là bas ça ne changera pas grand-chose.

- Mh…tu as raison

- Mathilda. Appela ce dernier

- Oui, oui j'arrive !...Au revoir.

- Au revoir, à bientôt.

Elles rompirent le contact afin que Mathilda rejoigne son Altesse qui attendait au bout du hall.

Au revoir Londres, au revoir l'Angleterre.

- Au revoir Divine.

- Pardon ? Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

- Non. Non, rien.

Sa secrétaire le regarda surprise mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Elle n'avait pas rêvé malgré son grand état de fatigue, il avait bien dit quelque chose mais elle n'avait pas écouté. De toute façon s'il n'avait pas répété c'était que ça ne devait pas être important. Elle rebaissa donc les yeux sur la brochure présente à coté de son siège.

**oOoOo**

Hermione vérifia une dernière fois le rose de ses lèvres dans son petit miroir d'entrée pour finir par lever les yeux sur la pendule accrochée au dessus dudit miroir. Sept heures quarante cinq, son avion avait déjà dû décoller à cette heure ci. Elle avait vu Malfoy ci souvent au cours du dernier mois, que ne plus le voir du tout pendant trois semaines lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Mais elle aurait bien assez de travail pour ne pas s'ennuyer durant son absence. En effet c'était aujourd'hui la rentrée et elle devait transplaner au risque d'être en retard.

La jeune femme retira donc son trousseau de la serrure et ouvrit la porte pour refermer derrière elle cependant, en sortant, elle tomba nez à nez avec.

- Ron !

- Faut qu'on parle. Dit-il sans préambule.

- Maintenant ? mais c'est la rentrée je dois aller en cours.

- C'est urgent. Précisa t'il toujours aussi fermé.

Son interlocutrice fut surprise par son attitude et son visage sombre. Sêcher la rentrer ça le faisait pas trop mais elle comprit bien que Ron ne voulait vraiment pas attendre.

- Bon…tu as gagné. Entre.

Elle rouvrit la porte un peu contrainte et forcée, laissa son visiteur entrer pour refermer derrière lui et déposer son sac. Ron marcha jusqu'au salon, connaissant par cœur l'appartement de son ex petite amie.

- Alors ? qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

- Je m'excuse pour ta rentrée mais j'aurais peut être dû te payer pour qu'on puisse discuter tranquillement.

Hermione interrompit brusquement son geste qui consistait à lui verser un verre de jus de citrouille. Le regard furibond de Ron se posa sur elle, son visage écarlate.

- Ron…tu n…

Il sortit une feuille imprimée d'une photo de Divine parmi les plus soft et la plaqua sur la table basse la faisant sursauter. Elle était découverte…et par Ron en plus…ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

- Depuis quand tu fais ça ? Gronda t'il, brisant le lourd silence.

Hermione était une sorcière assez intelligente pour comprendre très vite quelle ne pourrait pas trouver d'échappatoire pour s'en sortir cette fois…elle devait dire la vérité. Elle n'en n'avait pas vraiment envie mais n'avait pu trop le choix surtout après qu'il ait découvert le pot aux roses.

- Presque un an…Répondit-elle à mi voix.

Si l'on avait été dans un cartoon, la mâchoire de Ron serait assurément tombée sur ses genoux mais heureusement, elle était bien accrochée au reste de sa tête.

- Oh presque un an, rien que ça.

- Ron…je…

- Ne cherche pas à me donner tes habituelles excuses ça ne prendra plus ! tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

- Il faut de l'argent pour payer mes études, mes parents ne peuvent pas gêrer une telle somme. Et puis…tu sais que j'aime « ça » non…

Ron, bondit de son fauteuil.

- Et te vendre comme ça à des inconnus ça te pose pas de problème ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une…

- Qu'une quoi ? Une prostituée ? Une pute ? C'est ce que je suis, que ça te plaise ou pas.

- Ca suffit !

- C'est encore mon corps et j'en fais ce qui me chante. Tu as perdu tes droits quand on s'est séparé ne l'oublie pas

- Et tu crois que ça justifie le fait que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?Tu n'aurais jamais dû être au courant.

- Eh bien je le suis maintenant ! Ne t'en déplaise et crois bien que j'aurais préféré tout ignorer de tes…activités ! si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

- Ca y est ? Tu as terminé ? tu te sens mieux ?

- Non pas vraiment.

Comme vidé, son adversaire à cette joute verbale se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil.

- J'arrive pas à le croire…Il soupira. Ginny et Harry…

- Ils ne savent rien. Et je compte sur toi pour te taire.

- Merci, mais je m'en serais douté.

Il était furieux après elle de lui avoir caché une chose pareille. Il était aussi tellement déçu…il avait l'horrible impression de ne pas connaître la personne qui se tenait en face de lui…

- J'ai dû ressentir la même chose quand tu m'as annoncé que tu allais te marier et que j'étais la dernière au courant.

- C'est de toi qu'on est en train de parler.

- Ca revient au même Ron. Si je ne vous ais rien dis ça n'est pas sans raison. Au début c'est parce que je n'avais pas trop le choix, c'est de l'argent tellement facile mais maintenant j'ai mes clients réguliers et ce métier me plait beaucoup.

- Je ne tiens pas franchement à en savoir plus…marmonna Ron

La jeune femme s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil ou il était assit et passa sa main sur son dos.

- Je suis désolé Ron. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir, encore moins te mettre en colère mais c'est comme ça. Je suis comme ça. Tu dois t'y faire…

Le jeune homme retira ses paumes de son front et se redressa

- Je ne sais pas si j'y suis prêt.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma sans rien dire. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre…

- Pour le moment, je suis trop déçu…excuse moi.

Il se leva et quitta l'appartement sans quelle ne cherche à le retenir. La balle était à présent dans son camp…il savait et elle n'avait pas pu l'empêcher. Est-ce que cela aurait été moins pire s'il l'avait apprit de sa bouche ? peut être…

Maintenant il était fâché et lui en voulait sans aucun doute énormément ce quelle ne pouvait que comprendre…plus qu'a attendre son verdict…


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14  
><strong>**?**

**PaNsS: **ouai ouai...c'est cla ouiii ! t'es aussi dépravée que moi plutôt ! pourquoi ne pas le reconnaitre? Nan mais c'est tout oui? tu veux po aussi des amuses gueules? è_é je rêve! je fais très souvent des réponses individuelle mais parfois j'ai envie de changer vilaine capricieuse vaa!**  
><strong>

**Elsar**: gourmande ! XD me fais po une indigestion hein ce srait dommage de rater la suite de l"histoire !

**Tchoupi** : ...mmh...OU PAS ! niark niark

**ange:** trois semaines tu exagéres ! DEUX pour être exact et j'écris quand je ne suis pas débordée et quand je peux être tranquille ! Ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas. Sans oublier que je veux etre satisfaite de ce que je fais voila pourquoi je vous fais parfois attendre plus longtemps.

**?**

_Hello mes chériiiiies! Vous allez bien j'espere avec ce temps merveilleux que nous avons là! Pour ma part je crois que mon pc vit ces derniers jours, il rame de plus en plus c'est l'horreur ! J'ai passé tout un samedi soir à tout sauvegarder sur mon pc portable au cas ou car je crois que si je perds tout...ben jme suicide ! _

_Bref ! Assez parlé de moa! Voici (enfin) le chapitre 14 et je peux vous dire une chose : préparez vous à du mouvement XD Mais je vous le laisse découvrir !  
><em>

**_Bonne lecture à toous!  
><em>**

**Lacus Clyne_  
><em>**

**oOoOo**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo**  
><strong>

La rentrée datait déjà de trois semaines, il avait bien fallu se remettre au travail mais vu qu'Hermione était une bosseuse de nature, rien de plus facile pour elle. Ces quelque jours de vacances à la fac lui avait tout de même fait du bien. La studieuse ex Gryffondor avait remit le nez dans ses livres avec autant de plaisir qu'à l'époque du collège, laissant ses camarades ahuris et loin derrière sur le grand panneau qui affichait les meilleurs élèves de par leurs résultats.

- Je ne comprendrais **jamais** comment tu fais !

- Quoi donc ?

- Pour travailler autant et avoir la réponse à chaque fois !

Lorène n'en revenait toujours pas, comment faisait sa voisine pour ne pas tomber de fatigue ? Entre son boulot de nuit pour payer ses études ET les études en question. Comment faisait-elle pour tenir le rythme ?

- Oh tu sais…quand j'étais en troisième année au collège ça a été bien pire. La on à que vingt heures de cours par semaine, c'est bien loin de la quantité de travail qu'on avait à Poudlard.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas normale…

Ayant toujours été studieuse, elle n'avait aucun mal à continuer sur sa lancée et même là, elle était première de sa promotion.

La seule chose que pouvait lui reprocher ses professeurs, ça aurait été d'être un peu plus distraite que d'habitude ces temps ci. Mais c'était une élève si studieuse et appliquée que jusqu'à présent, ils s'étaient passés du moindre commentaire sur sa rêverie bien que cela les ait fait s'interroger.

Depuis leur dernière altercation en date, elle et Ron ne s'était ni revu, ni expliqué. Elle n'avait pas pu lui parler de ce qui s'était passé. A croire décidément, qu'une réconciliation définitivement était trop leur demander…voila peut être pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés au fond…tout était motif à dispute, ça avait toujours été.

Durant ces trois semaines de silence, Hermione n'avait eu aucun écho de Harry ou encore de Ginny. Ron avait donc gardé le « secret ». Assez surprenant de sa part mais après tout tant mieux. Elle avait pu constater les dégâts d'apprendre ce genre de choses par un intermédiaire alors, si Ginny et Harry devaient être au courant, ce serait à leur amie de le leur dire. Peut être avait-elle effectivement eut tort de leur cacher quelque chose d'aussi important…elle qui pensait bien faire, c'était raté mais le pire n'était pas encore arrivé. Après tout, le nouveau couple Potter était ses amis les plus proches. Ginny allait sûrement s'emporter ou lui faire la tête comme son frère mais elle avait eu le temps d'y penser pendant ces trois semaines et en était venu à la conclusion que ça valait mieux pour tout le monde. Au moins, après cela, elle pourrait se confier et être totalement sereine car elle n'aurait plus rien à leur cacher.

Oui, c'était décidé, elle allait leur en parler.

**oOoOo**

Un sourire se dessina sur la jolie bouche d'Hermione, soulagée par sa propre décision. La jeune femme fourra sa main dans son sac pour en sortir ses clés mais au moment ou elle posa les yeux sur sa porte d'entrée, l'intelligente sorcière compris immédiatement que quelque chose clochait.

Hermione marcha plus vite et arriva devant la porte, elle se rendit compte quelle avait été ouverte, forcée pour être plus précise. Prudente, elle rangea son trousseau dans son sac et sortit en silence sa baguette magique. Qui sait si les lieux n'étaient pas encore occupés ?

De sa main libre, la maîtresse des lieux ouvrit la porte. L'appartement semblait calme, Hermione en fit le tour, ses objets personnels avaient été retourné, sortit de leur placard et tiroirs, les coussins retournés mais là encore, ça sonnait fau. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir on ne faisait pas partit de l'Ordre du Phénix pendant trois ans sans en tirer quelque petites leçons. Il semblait qu'on ait retourné tout pour donner l'impression d'un cambriolage hasardeux mais rien de précieux n'avait disparu, ses bijoux, ses tenues de luxe, ses bibelots, rien ne manquait à part peut être…

- Non…

Angoissée, Hermione retourna tous les tiroirs de son bureau, mais la panique montait crescendo.

- C'est pas vrai…

**oOoOo**

- Ron ?

- Je suis là.

- Téléphone pour toi.

- C'est qui ? Demanda t'il à sa fiancée, n'attendant pas de coups de fil.

- Hermione. Dit simplement Emilie en lui passant son téléphone portable qu'il laissait toujours traîner.

Son visage s'assombrit, il fronça les sourcils et colla son oreille contre l'appareil.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dit-il on ne peut plus froidement.

Mais, le ton de la voix de son ex le fit tout de suite changer d'attitude.

- Hermione…calme toi enfin qu'est ce qui s'passe ?

- « Je n'peux pas te l'expliquer au téléphone mais s'il te plait, vient vite. »

- Je…d'accord, j'arrive tout de suite.

Intrigué, mais surtout inquiet, Ron clôtura la conversation. Un nouveau froncement de sourcil avant qu'il ne se lève. Que se passait-il donc ? Elle semblait paniquée…

- Chérie, je sors un moment.

- D'accord ! mais ou est ce que tu…

Emilie eut juste le temps de voir son fiancé transplaner en entrant dans le salon.

**oOoOo**

- Hermione… ?

Ron n'eut qu'à pousser la porte de l'appartement resté contre, à l'intérieur, un désordre indescriptible ce qui le surpris au plus haut point. Une tornade était passé par la ou quoi ?

- Hermione ? Tu es là ? Si c'est une blague j…

Le rouquin pénétra dans le salon et trouva sa belle amie assise sur l'un des fauteuil, la tête baissée, semblant déconnecté.

- Hermione.

L'intéressée ne répondit pas à l'appel de son nom, il fallu pour quelle réagisse que son visiteur se penche et touche son épaule pour quelle sursaute et relève enfin la tête.

- Ron…Souffla t'elle comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir. C'était pourtant elle qui l'avait appelé.

- Mais enfin…qu'est ce qui s'passe ici ?

- Je…j'ai été cambriolé.

- Comment ? mais, tu vas bien ?

Il s'accroupit en face d'elle, la tenant par les bras.

- Oui, oui. J'ai trouvé l'appartement dans cet état quand je suis rentrée.

- Ils ont prit beaucoup de choses ?

La jeune femme mit un petit temps à lui répondre, elle déglutit et baissa la tête.

- Non…

Ron cligna des yeux, ils n'avaient rien prit ? Pourquoi un tel capharnaüm dans ce cas ? Et surtout, pourquoi Hermione était-elle dans cet état ?

- Ecoute…je peux comprendre que tu sois sous le choc, mais si tu pouvais en venir au fait…

- Ils ont prit mon agenda.

- Ton agenda ? Ron tiqua, craignant le pire. Et, qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans cet agenda… ?

- Tout…Elle parlait à voix basse, craignant peut être qu'un tiers les écoute.

- C'est-à-dire… ? Insista son interlocuteur de plus en plus inquiet.

- Le nom de mes clients, leurs coordonnées, leur fonction…tout…

Une sueur froide roula sur la tempe de Ron. Alors celle la, il ne s'y attendait pas…consciencieuse comme elle l'était, Divine de son nom d'escorte, avait tout scrupuleusement noté dans un carnet quelle gardait dans le tiroir de son bureau. Histoire de ne pas oublier le nom de ses mécènes et en fonction de leur statu, adapter sa conversation, cet agenda était son outil de travail au même titre que son Black Berry. Et on le lui avait volé…

- Merlin…souffla Ron, abasourdi. Ce sont des clients importants je présume…

- Mmh…Acquiesça la jeune femme toujours prostrée dans son fauteuil.

Juges, avocat, médecin, membre du ministère, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Et cet agenda était à présent entre de mauvaises mains. Cela risquait de faire des vagues et cela, même au sein du gouvernement.

Ron se releva, pâle comme un mort. Il regarda autour de lui et dit finalement d'une voix grave.

- Il faut que tu ailles au Ministère.

- Au Ministère ?

- -Oui, pour signaler le vol et pour ouvrir une enquête. On risque de se servir de tes notes pour faire chanter, il faut avertir le service des Aurors au plus vite.

Hermione ouvrit, puis ferma la bouche.

- Oui…tu as raison.

La beauté brune voulu se lever mais ses jambes ne la portèrent plus, et elle s'effondra à nouveau dans le fauteuil quelle avait voulu quitter.

- Hermione…

Ron la maintint comme il pu mais sa douce Hermione s'affaissa sur elle-même, tremblante.

- Mon Dieu Ron…Qu'est ce que j'vais faire…

Des larmes d'angoisse sortirent de ses yeux pour dévaler ses joues.

- Eeeh. Il s'accroupit de nouveau face à elle. Calme toi, je suis là. Tout ira bien. Ca va aller.

Il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre sa chaleur.

- Ca va aller…

Il pouvait la sentir trembler contre lui et lui rendre son étreinte. Il l'accompagnerait, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Toute sa colère s'était envolée avec ses larmes. C'était une sacrée épreuve et peut importe quelle se donnait à de riches inconnus pour de l'argent, peut importe que ça fasse d'elle une…prostituée. Elle restait Hermione, son Hermione celle qu'il connaissait depuis leur début dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

- Je viens avec toi…

La jeune femme ne fit qu'hocher la tête contre son épaule. Il avait raison, elle était assez intelligente pour le savoir toute fois…elle avait tellement peur…

**oOoOo**

Le Ministère était toujours et cela à toute heure de la journée, emplit de monde. Employés et visiteurs se croisaient et se relayant pour faire des couloirs l'endroit le plus peuplé après le Chemin de Traverse, bien entendu.

Même après deux ans à travailler ici et en connaissant le moindre couloir comme sa poche, Harry n'aimait toujours pas slalomer entre les gens et être compressé comme une sardine dans les ascenseurs mais malheureusement, il fallait bien en passer pour là pour se rendre au Département de la Justice Magique ou se trouvait le bureau des Aurors.

C'était une vaste pièce avec des bureaux plus ou moins bien rangés et au fond, une pièce plus petite, une sorte de cube de verre pour les interrogatoires.

Harry ne put louper en entrant ce jour là, la tignasse flamboyante d'un grand jeune homme assit à l'un des bureaux en question. Grand, mince, il tapotait le sol d'un geste nerveux de son talon, ses yeux fixés sur la petite salle aux stores tirés mais il pouvait tout de même y voir au travers.

- Ron ? Interpella Harry, incrédule.

Potter junior s'approcha pour être certain que c'était bien son ami mais il n'aurait pas pu se tromper. L'interpella tourna la tête, surpris. Il afficha aussitôt un air coupable comme un voleur prit en flagrant délit.

- Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Euh…je travaille ici tu as oublié.

- Ah oui…c'est vrai…

- C'est à moi de te demander ça. Ne me dit pas que tu viens rendre une visite de courtoisie.

- Eeuuh…

Le prit en faute, jeta seulement un vague regard vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Ce fut cependant suffisant à Harry pour ne pas le rater. A l'intérieur, une jeune femme parlant au chef des Aurors, ses mains faisant des gestes pour mieux expliquer ce quelle avait à dire.

- Hermione… ? Ron…qu'est ce qui…

- Je…je n'peux pas t'en parler…elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire…

Les yeux verts de son camarade s'assombrirent. Que se passait-il ici à la fin ? Ca semblait grave…

- J'espère alors quelle sera plus loquace que toi.

Ron, ne répondit pas, regardant toujours entre les stores, s'en faisant presque mal aux yeux. Harry prit place à coté de lui et ensemble, ils attendirent.

**oOoOo**

Lorsque enfin, Hardi sortit accompagné d'Hermione, Ron et Harry se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils entendirent seulement les derniers mots prononcés par le chef des Aurors.

- Je vous tiendrais bien sûr informé de l'avancer de notre affaire miss Granger.

- Je vous remercie.

- Tient Potter.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Vous connaissez cette demoiselle je présume.

- En effet.

La concernée, gardait les yeux baissés. D'abord Ron, ensuite Harry…elle avait la vague impression que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer…

- Veuillez m'excuser. Mais puis je savoir ce qui s'passe ?

Loin de lui l'idée d'imaginer le pire, mais il n'en n'était pas loin…

- Je crains que ça n'engendre un conflit d'intérêt Potter.

Harry tourna ses yeux verts sur sa camarade revenue près de Ron. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.. .il la connaissait bien.

- Si ça concerne Hermione je tiens à être mit au courant et à m'occuper de cette affaire monsieur. Répliqua t'il, obstiné.

- Harry…murmura une Hermione surprise par son entêtement. Ca lui faisait tellement plaisir.

Hardi, s'adressa alors à elle.

- C'est à vous de décider mademoiselle.

- Je…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, à nouveau angoissée. Mais c'était Harry, ils avaient accomplit des miracles tous les trois à l'époque. Des choses, même pas imaginables alors, si quelqu'un devait savoir, c'était bien ses deux amis de toujours.

Hermione se tût, et se contenta qu'acquiescer.

Harry tout comme Ron, tomba des nus mais heureusement, sa réaction ne fut pas aussi virulente. Quoi que surpris par cette révélation plus qu'innatendue, le jeune Auror sût garder la tête froide, il n'était plus un adolescent et il était question d'Hermione même s'il était évident que…il ne la regarderait plus de la même façon désormais.

- Ginny ne sait rien ?

- Non…avec son état j'ai cru préférable de ne rien lui dire…

- Tu devrais. Elle n'appréciera pas d'être mise à l'écart tu le sais.

La sorcière leva les yeux vers Ron, toujours près d'elle. Ce dernier hocha la tête à l'affirmative. Si son frère aîné l'avait mal prit, Ginny elle risquait bien de partir au quart de tour enceinte ou pas.

- D'accord…je le ferais. Après tout, au point ou j'en suis…

Potter, prenez une équipe d'inquisition et aller jeter un œil à l'appartement de mademoiselle Granger pour être sur que rien d'autre n'a été emporté. J'attends votre rapport.

- Bien monsieur.

- Moi. Il soupira. Je vais aller annoncer la nouvelle au Ministre.

C'était là bien évidemment, une mission fort délicate car si la situation était aussi grave qu'il ne le soupçonnait, il faudrait également contacter le Ministre moldu…

- Vient Hermione, allons y.

- Mmh…Elle s'adressa une dernière fois à Monsieur Hardi avant de suivre Ron. Merci, de m'avoir écouté et surtout cru.

- C'est mon métier mademoiselle, de plus je sais quel rôle vous avez joué dans la guerre. Tout sera fait pour retrouver cet agenda.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'en retourna suivit de Ron qui la soutenait par les épaules. Cette façon de la traiter, de s'adresser à elle avec un certain dédain mêlé à de l'indifférence comme un chien errant dont on s'accommodait la présence lui donnait la nausée…alors que des hommes du Ministère faisait partit de ses clients réguliers et ces hommes ne tenaient bien sûr pas à ce que ça se sache.

**oOoOo**

Harry les rejoignit dans le bel appartement londonien. Avec lui, quatre autres personnes quelle et Ron ne connaissaient pas ainsi que deux policiers de la brigade magique. A l'aide de leur baguette magique, les « experts » firent le tour de toutes les pièces pendant que le quatrième munit d'un appareil photo prenait chaque lieu en photo.

Aucune trace d'effraction ne fut constatée, la porte avait été ouverte par le « alohomora » et comme l'avait dit Hermione, rien d'autre n'avait été volé ce qui voulait dire…

- Le ou les voleurs savait quoi chercher et ou.

- Mais…pourquoi avoir tout retourné ?

- Pour faire illusion d'un cambriolage hasardeux Monsieur Weasley.

- Comment ? mes voisins sont installés là depuis plus longtemps que moi.

- Je crois avoir trouvé le « comment ».

Harry revint de la chambre, tous étaient à présent suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Est-ce que deux d'entre vous peuvent aller jeter un œil dans l'immeuble d'en face ?

Les policiers se portèrent volontaire, Harry les attendit avait de s'expliquer.

- Il y a deux appartements inoccupés dans la résidence qui est en vise à vis de la votre. Aucune trace d'effraction tout comme ici mais quelqu'un y a résidé c'est évident. La poussière a été nettoyée dans l'une des pièces de chaque appartement. Celles donnant respectivement sur ta chambre et ton salon. Ce qui explique la façon dont ils ont découvert où tu cachais ton agenda.

- J'ai été espionné…

Le jeune Potter acquiesça. Ceux qui avaient fait ça étaient des pros ça ne faisait désormais plus aucun doute. Ils savaient que des hommes d'état et des juristes fréquentaient une ou même plusieurs prostituées et quoi de mieux qu'un tel scandale pour manipuler les hommes les plus influents du pays et même aller jusqu'à modeler le gouvernement à leur guise ? La menace était sérieuse.

- Merlin…c'est vraiment grave alors…Murmura Ron, sous le choc.

- J'en ai peur. Il faut que je vous laisse, je dois immédiatement prévenir le bureau. Hermione.

Tout aussi choquée que Ron, l'interpellée releva un regard effrayé sur son ancien camarade à l'entente de son nom.

- Nous aurons encore besoin de toi. Tu crois pouvoir nous aider ?

Elle acquiesça, un peu tremblante.

- Bien sûr. Je ferais tout mon possible tu le sais.

- Génial. Je t'enverrais un hibou pour te tenir informé. Ca va aller, je te le promets, on va retrouver cet agenda et les pourris qui ont fait ça.

Hermione, se pinça les lèvres. La grosse boule coincée dans sa gorge semblait ne pas vouloir arrêter de grossir. Elle attendait que Harry ait pris congés suivit des experts et des deux policiers pour fondre en larmes.

- Hey…

Ron le soutint par les coudes et s'accroupit en même temps quelle.

- C'est ma faute…

- Mais non. Ce sont ces enfoirés qui se sont servit de toi.

- J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte !

Elle était furieuse après elle-même. Elle, si intelligente, si perspicace d'habitude eh bien elle n'avait rien vu venir…un énorme scandale était sur le point d'éclater et elle en serait la majeure responsable. Peut importe qui était ceux à l'origine de tout ça…ils détenaient à présent un pouvoir sans borne. Par sa faute…

- Arrête. Hein. Tu m'écoutes ?

Ron lui releva la tête, ses deux mains tenant ses joues.

- Tu es Hermione Granger, la courageuse Gryffondor. Tu comptes rester là à pleurer sur ton sort ? Ou bien à réagir pour ne pas te laisser faire ? je sais que tu es remuée mais secoue toi bon sang. On a besoin de toi.

La brunette renifla une dernière fois et acquiesça à nouveau. Heureusement que son cher Ron était là. Son soutien lui faisait tellement de bien et maintenant, il savait tout. Même dans cette épreuve, elle parvenait à en ressentir du soulagement. Elle finit par lui sourire.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je me transforme en lavette…

Son ex petit ami sourit à cette remarque et passa ses pouces sous ses yeux pour en retirer les traces de larmes.

- Je préfère ça.

Il l'aida à se relever et sous la demande de Ron, Hermione nota sur un parchemin, les noms de tous ses clients réguliers et influents homme politique, magistrat, hommes d'affaire. Harry en aurait besoin pour contacter ces hommes et leur poser quelque question comme de savoir qui pouvait vouloir les faire chanter par exemple. Sa plume d'oie s'arrêta un instant au dessus du rouleau jaunis, devait-elle aussi écrire **son** nom ?

- …mione…Hermione.

- Hein… ? oh pardon…je réfléchissais.

- Ca y est tu penses n'avoir oublié personne ?

- Oui. Elle reposa finalement sa plume sur le bureau. Je crois que c'est bon.

- Super. Harry sera content. Tu crois que je peux te laisser un moment ? je voudrais lui donner en main propre, on ne sait jamais.

- Evidemment, va.

Ron se leva après avoir embrassé sa joue et mettant le précieux rouleau dans la poche intérieure de sa veste tourna les talons. Hermione passa une main anxieuse dans ses boucles brunes et le revit retourner aussitôt sur ses pas. Elle n'eut que le temps de lui lancer un regard interrogateur qu'il lui lança un « t'es sure… ? » très hésitant.

- Mais oui, ça va aller. Je vis seule tu sais.

- Si tu préfères que j'envoie un hibou pour rester avec t…

- Rrrooh HOOOUSTEEUH !

- Bon, bon. J'y vais alors.

Elle lui fit un geste exaspéré de la tête pour lui faire signe d'y aller

- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici hein.

- Ron…

- Bon, je fais vite.

Le jeune Weasley transplana enfin la faisant sourire et secouer la tête. Non mais vraiment…à qui croyait-il avoir à faire ? A une gamine de six ans ? ce gang mystère ne reviendrait plus mais au cas ou, elle installerait des sorts de protection autour de chez elle, sait-on jamais.

Finalement, elle n'avait pas inscrit « Malfoy » sur sa liste. Inutile de remuer encore plus de boue. Il devait qui plus est être revenu de Séoul. Il était de toute façon mieux là bas qu'ici, il éviterait peut être le scandale qui s'apprêtait à éclater.

**oOoOo**

- Voila, tout y est normalement.

- C'est super, merci Ron.

- J'espère que ça vous aidera

- Oui, beaucoup. Nous les convoquerons discrètement, inutile que la Gazette du Sorcier fourre son nez la dedans.

Son interlocuteur fit la grimace. Surtout pas la plume acérée de cette maudite Rita Skeeter.

- Ca va aller toi ? Interrogea Harry à mi voix

- Hein ? oui, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, à propos d'Hermione.

- Oui, oui. Enfin…je crois. J'ai pas voulu y croire tu sais, jusqu'à ce quelle me le confirme…ce dont je suis sur par contre, c'est quelle à besoin de moi et que je ne la laisserait pas dans cette merde. Peut importe comment elle occupe ses nuits.

Potter junior eut un sourire, rassuré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Tu as raison, nous serons là pour elle comme avant

Son compère acquiesça avec panache.

- Il faut que j'y aille, je lui ai promis de faire vite. Tient moi au courant surtout.

Ron tourna les talons mais fut interpellé une dernière fois par son ami.

- Ron.

- Mh ? Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule

- Elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

Le concerné sourit simplement.

- A plus.

Après être ressortit du ministère, Ron transplana directement à l'appartement qu'il avait quitté il y a moins d'une heure mais arrivé là…

- Hermione ?

Rien au salon, et accroché au miroir de la chambre il trouva un mot.

_**« Je pars à Godric' Hollow. Ne t'inquiète pas. »**_

! Heureusement qu'il lui avait dit de l'attendre ! quelle tête de mule !


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

**?****  
><strong>

**nevermind the bollocks : **Thank yoouu ! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir de lire ce genre de review^^ merci pour ton soutien et pour les favoris ! Je ferais le max pour pas te décevoir !

**PaNsS :** C'est parce que je t'aime bien ma ptite chérie xD sinon jte disputerais pas ! J'aime te surprendre ! Cela veut dire que j'ai assez d'imagination pour te laisser sur le cul à chaque fois !

**Lana NEMESIS** : *.* merciii 3 oouuh ca me plait caa

**marie :** ^_^ ca c'est trop gentil je suis ravie de te compter parmis mes lectrices de la première heure ! Surtout ne part pas, car ce n'est pas finit !

**Mimichoco67** : XDD mdrrr jadore comment tu sors ça genre "petite fille"

**Fiind-l0ve** : XDDD je suis une peau d'vache heein? (a)

_Et voila enfin le chapitre 15 mes chéris ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Je n"ai pas eu le temps décrire de toute la semaine dernière ! Un ami a moi à quelque souci et je me rends compte dispo pour lui voila pourquoi je nai pas posté plus tot :/ je m'en excuse. En tout cas, régalez vous d'ici la suite^^ _

**_Bonne lecture à toouus !_**

_Votre_ **Lacus Clyne**_ qui vous adore 3_

_**?**  
><em>

**oOoOo**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****

Godric's Hollow sous la neige avait des allures de carte postale mais en ce début février, l'air glacé s'était dissipé et la couche neigeuse se transformait peu à peu en gadoue grisâtre donnant au village des airs tristes et déprimant. Mais ça n'était pas pour admirer les maisons cossues qu'elle était venue ici.

Ce lieu emplit d'histoire ou avait vécu mages et sorciers célèbres était également et surtout, le village de naissance de Harry.

Hermione longea l'église puis le cimetière et s'arrêta un instant devant la maison en ruine qui n'avait pas bougé d'aspect depuis les années quatre vingt, cette fameuse nuit ou la vie d'une famille avait basculé. La jeune sorcière sentit un frisson glacé dévaler sa colonne vertébrale et elle s'obligea à détourner les yeux de la maison affaissée sur elle-même, son toit en partie effondré et envahit d'herbes.

Le nouveau couple Potter vivait en bord du village dans une jolie maison à un étage qu'ils avaient fait construire. Finalement, Hermione se retrouvait devant cette porte comme elle l'avait prévu quelque heure plutôt. Parler à Ginny la faisait à présent trembler, elle qui était si sure d'elle tout à l'heure…ce scandale l'avait peut être plus ébranlée quelle n'avait voulu le reconnaître. Elle devait toute fois la vérité à sa cadette.

Hermione leva la main, le cœur sur le point d'éclater et frappa.

Elle pouvait le sentir bourdonner à ses oreilles tant il cognait fort dans sa poitrine, c'était insupportable au point que les petites secondes que durèrent son attente lui parurent de longues minutes.

- Hermione ! je ne t'attendais pas. Qu'est ce qui s'passe ?

Chaque fois que la jeune femme voyait son amie, elle semblait avoir prit un peu plus de forme. Que ce soit son ventre ou encore sa poitrine, la nouvelle madame Potter devenait de plus en plus pulpeuse. Il y en avait un à qui ça ne devait pas déplaire.

- Je…il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler.

Ginny la scruta pendant un instant, elle lui lança un regard mélé d'inquiétude et de curiosité puis, se poussa finalement pour la faire entrer.

- Bien sur. Je t'en prie, entre.

Sa visiteuse ne put qu'acquiescer tant elle avait l'estomac noué. Ginny la conduisit à la cuisine ou, du bout de sa baguette elle fit chauffer du thé. Hermione prit place à table et attendit, en silence que son hôtesse termine sa tâche et ne s'asseoit à ses cotés.

- Alors ? Je t'écoute.

Hermione respira profondément, levant puis abaissant ses épaules pour se donner du courage. Aller…ça n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, mais Merlin quelle était mal à l'aise…

- Voila…je vais te dire quelque chose qui va te surprendre et…que tu ne vas sûrement pas aimer mais, je te dois bien ça.

Son interlocutrice fronça sensiblement les sourcils et reposa sa tasse.

- C'est-à-dire… ?

- Je…Elle expira pour lâcher. Je vous avais dis que je travaillais de nuit dans une société de comptage.

Oui. Elle craignait à présent le pire.

- Je…j'ai mentis…

Ginny la gratifia d'un regard perçant, attendant quelle poursuive.

- Je…je suis escorte…

- Escorte…

La bouche de la cadette Weasley s'ouvrit comme si sa mâchoire allait tomber. Son cerveau fit très rapidement une analyse de la situation. Hermione était par conséquent…

- Ils le savent… ? Demanda t'elle enfin d'une voix placide.

Sa voisine hocha la tête, gardant le menton bas et les yeux baissés. A présent, elle avait tellement honte…

- Et je suis la dernière au courant…comme toujours…

- Ginny j…

- Non ! surtout….ne me dis plus un mot.

La belle rousse recula sa chaise et se leva pour faire les cent pas dans la cuisine. Les épices lui montaient lentement au nez. La, c'était un peu plus quelle ne pouvait supporter. Non vraiment…la coupe était pleine ! c'était quoi au juste ? un complot dont elle était la victime ?

- Et tu fais ça depuis quand ? Demanda t'elle dans un calme qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Un an. Depuis le début de mes études.

Ginny se demanda comment elle faisait pour ne pas exploser séance tenante ! sa maîtrise l'étonnait. Hermione quant à elle, avait une étrange sensation de « déjà vu ». Ron, lui avait demandé la même chose…elle donnait cher pour qu'il soit là…

- Alors tu couches avec n'importe qui tant qu'on te paye c'est ça ? Et ton intégrité là dedans ? Comment tu peux faire quelque chose d'aussi…sale ! Et le pire ? Harry et Ron le savent et pas moi ! tu sais quoi ? je suis furieuse ! Je t'en veux voila ! Tu avais raison comme d'habitude ! et qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à venir ? c'est eux qui te l'ont demandé c'est ça ?

Elle rit avec amertume. Oui, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas d'eux ça…

- Non…

- Non ? Je t'en prie Hermione ! je vous connais assez bien tous les trois.

- Ca faisait un moment que je pensais à vous le dire mais…je voulais éviter ce genre de réaction.

- Qui nous en plaindrait ? Je peux savoir quelle mouche t'a piqué pour te lancer dans un truc pareil ? Tu sais au moins les risques que tu cours ?

- Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas envisagé ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas tout envisagé ?

Renchérit Divine en reprenant un peu de poil de la bête. Après tout, elle était assez intelligente pour avoir pensé à tout et avoir imaginé d'autres solutions que la prostitution mais au final, c'était ça qui payait le mieux et qui collait parfaitement avec ses horaires d'étudiante. Dans un certain sens, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix mais au final, ce « métier » faisait à présent partit intégrante d'elle-même et ça lui plaisait vraiment. Surtout que la plus part de ses clients étaient des réguliers, des hommes bien et agréables.

- Ca n'est pas suffisant comme réponse ! il y a d'autre chose à faire pour gagner de l'argent.

- Ca n'aurait pas payé aussi bien et ça me plait. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus…Elle baissa à nouveau le menton. Je regrette…je ne voulais pas qu'on se fâche et encore moins te décevoir…

- C'est raté. Je pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi…manipulatrice…

Ginny soupira, à court de venin et abaissant les épaules elle termina.

- Après tout, tu peux faire ce que tu veux tu es bien assez grande. Et si tu n'as pas jugé bon de le dire à tes meilleurs amis eh bien…ça m'est égal.

Hermione ferma ses mains autour de son jean, elle aurait voulu pleurer, fondre en larmes et se laissé consoler…mais Ginny lui en voulait c'était compréhensible…

- Je regrette…répéta t'elle une seconde fois.

- Oui…moi aussi…

Sa visiteuse ferma les yeux un instant afin de ravaler son chagrin. Elle pourrait pleurer chez elle quand elle serait seule. Lentement, elle se leva laissant sur la table, le mug de thé quelle avait à peine touché.

- Merci pour le thé…

Ginny ne répondit pas et la laissa partir dans un silence tendu. Elle détourna même ses yeux de sa camarade pour ne pas la voir franchir le seuil de la cuisine. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte d'entrée refermée que la jeune femme se tourna vivement vers le mug encore plein et le fit exploser d'un coup de baguette furieux. Le liquide brûlant se répandit sur la table ou des dizaines d'éclat de porcelaine s'étaient dispersés. Elle était dégoutée, triste et amère. Comment Harry avait-il pu lui cacher une information pareille ? Et Hermione ? Que lui passait-il donc par la tête ? Et son abruti de frère qui n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher !

Voila ! Elle était en colère, VRAIMENT en colère !

- Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre !

**oOoOo**

Aah que c'était bon de retrouver son bureau ! Et il ne parlait même pas de son lit ! sans oublier la nourriture européenne qui lui avait si cruellement manqué pendant son séjour asiatique. Son colon s'en souvenait encore…

Enfin, heureusement son nouveau club verrait le jour d'ici l'an prochain et les investisseurs étaient enchantés ! Au moins, il n'aurait pas souffert mille mort pour rien ! C'était sans doute ça qui l'avait mit d'aussi bonne humeur car dès leur retour au pays, il s'était permit de donner à la petite Mathilda une semaine de repos bien méritée. Comme à leur départ, Katherine était venu à l'aéroport pour les accueillir. Soulagée de voir sa cadette certes un peu fatiguée mais toujours aussi motivée. Elle avait de toute façon eut des nouvelles par leur patron. Mathilda s'était montré un peu intimidé au début mais elle avait vite prit ses marques et fait du bon travail. Draco ne pouvait que le reconnaître.

Il y avait toujours autant à faire à son retour mais peut importe, il était heureux de retrouver ses marques et ses lieux favoris.

- Contactez moi Blaise et Pansy après avoir envoyé un hibou à ma mère. Faites livrer des fleurs à mon interprète et sortait moi la compta des trois dernières semaines.

- Tout de suite monsieur.

Sa secrétaire déposa doucement la tasse de Darjeeling sur le bureau, les yeux gris de son boss perdu sur l'écran de son MacBook.

La cadence était moins soutenue en son absence et il n'y avait pas sans arret des ordres qui tombaient néanmoins, elle était quand même heureuse de le revoir. Qu'était un royaume sans son bien aimé prince ?

Katherine reprit immédiatement le rythme, donnant deux, trois coups de fils et envoyant un hibou à lady Malfoy. Monsieur Malfoy lui par contre…eut beaucoup plus de mal à oublier ce fichu décalage horaire qui le foutait en vrac. Il avait du luter pour ne pas fermer les yeux et piquer du nez devant les relevés de comptabilité et pendant l'entretien avec son avocat.

- J'espère que cela vous conviendra. Monsieur Malfoy… ? Se risqua t'il

- Mmh ? Oui, excusez moi, je suis un peu fatigué.

De son pouce et son index, il se frotta les yeux, ils avaient une facheuse tendance à se fermer tous seuls.

- C'est compréhensible avec tout ce décalage. Au fait, avez-vous eu le temps de lire la presse depuis votre retour ?

- Non pas encore. Pourquoi ?

- Il y aurait un gros scandale prêt à éclore au Ministère.

Draco, était à présent un peu plus réveillé que la seconde précédente.

- Un scandale ?

- Oui, une histoire de prostitution d'après la Gazette.

Le regarde gris de son client s'assombrit, toute fois il ne laissa rien paraître de son intérêt croissant. Le visage de la jolie Divine lui apparu tel un flash. Un pressentiment ?

- Intéressant. On en sait plus ?

- Pas pour l'instant, le bureau des Aurors n'est pas du genre coopératif surtout Hardi le responsable.

Un sourire désabusé orna la bouche de Malfoy. Evidemment non, ça se saurait. Mais pour que ce genre d'infos compromettantes ait été ébruité dans la presse, c'était forcément que quelqu'un avait eu la langue bien trop pendue

- Certain homme d'affaire seraient également mit en cause.

- Incroyable…

Ca semblait vraiment sérieux…il faudrait peut être qu'il en apprenne plus, histoire d'assurer ses arrières.

Draco chargea Katherine de reconduire son avocat, quant à lui, il s'empressa d'envoyer un hibou à sa chère escorte. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

**oOoOo**

Harry rentra épuisé ce soir là. La journée avait été longue et particulièrement éprouvante. Il n'aspirait désormais plus qu'à dîner, prendre un bon bain et passer une soirée au calme. Malheureusement pour le jeune Potter, c'est une tornade qui l'accueillit à la maison…

Il sût de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond lorsque, entrant dans la cuisine il trouva son épouse assise à table, les bras croisés, devant ce qui avait autre fois été un mug mais à présent brisé en mille éclat. De toute évidence, Ginny était assise là depuis un moment vu que la lumière n'était même pas allumé alors que la nuit était tombée depuis au moins deux heures.

- Chérie ? Tout va bien ?

Il s'approcha, à présent inquiet et voulu toucher son épaule en demandant ce qui s'était passé avec le mug mais…une sorte de décharge électrique le fit retirer immédiatement sa main. C'est alors que sa douce, sa belle Ginny…explosa.

- Noon ! Non ça ne va pas bien ! Je viens d'apprendre que ma meilleure amie est une escorte ! Alors « **non** » Monsieur Potter, ça n'va **pas** !

Eberlué, puis cloué sur place, son mari la regarda jaillir de sa chaise et s'époumoner contre lui. Il aurait mieux fait de rester au bureau…

- Enfin Ginny t…

- Quoi, QUOI ? Tu vas vous trouver des excuses pour ne m'avoir rien dit ? Comment vous avez pu me cacher un truc pareil Ron et toi !

- Enfin mon cœur j'ai…

- C'est un complot c'est ça ? Vous cherchiez à me ménager peut être ? Eh bien figure toi que c'est raté !

Jusqu'à présent, Harry n'avait pas osé lever le ton mais là, sa femme l'accusait de tort dont il n'était pas responsable, c'était injuste et il avait toujours été contre les injustices. Il crut donc bon de se défendre.

- Si tu me laissais au moins deux minutes pour en placer une, je pourrais peut être avoir mon mot à dire.

La jolie rousse fronça les sourcils et son petit nez se retroussa, les joues rouges d'avoir crié, elle se rassit finalement à table.

- Très bien, Monsieur Potter ! Je vous écoute.

- Je n'ai su pour Hermione qu'aujourd'hui, je t'assure. Quand je suis arrivé au Ministère Ron et elle étaient déjà là.

- Aaaah donc Ron le savait ! S'exclama t'elle comme une révélation fracassante.

- Nous avons pensé qu'il serait préférable qu'Hermione te l'annonce elle-même…

- Non, sans rire.

- Enfin Ginny, comprend la, cette situation ne devait pas être simple pour elle.

- Et pour nous alors ? Nous sommes ses amis ! Elle aurait dû nous le dire.

- Oui, mais regarde comme Ron et toi êtes en colère. Le secret était justifié non ?

Obstinée, Ginny tourna la tête sur le coté, la mine boudeuse. Elle refusait d'admettre que c'était vrai mais de là à dire « justifié »…il ne fallait quand même pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

Harry s'accroupit à coté de la chaise ou sa femme était assise.

- Chérie…je t'en prie. Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais pour le moment, c'est de notre soutient dont elle a besoin pas de nos préjugés. On ne peut de toute façon pas l'en empêcher.

- Notre soutien ?

A ce moment, Harry sut d'instinct que la tempête s'était apaisée car une ombre d'inquiétude était passée sur le visage de sa bien aimée. Le jeune homme acquiesça et reprit d'un air sombre.

- Elle a des ennuis en rapport avec…son…métier.

- Mais…ça n'est rien de grave n'est ce pas ?

Elle s'était tourné vers lui, afin d'en savoir plus.

- Disons que c'est assez sérieux…

Brièvement, Harry lui expliqua le contenu de l'affaire qui s'annonçait particulièrement délicate. Déjà que la Gazette du sorcier avait mit son nez dans cette histoire…de ce coté, les Aurors ne pouvaient absolument rien faire à cause de la liberté de la presse. Cependant, Hardi avait chargé deux d'entre eux de trouver la taupe dans le service.

- Je n'approuve pas Hermione de nous avoir caché son secret mais elle a besoin de nous Ginny. Et puis, elle est venue te le dire, c'est bien la preuve de sa bonne volonté.

- Mmh…tu as raison…je ne dois pas me montrer trop égoïste je sais…mais ça m'a blessé…

- Je sais…

Il se redressa et la laissa le serrer contre elle, encerclant sa taille de ses bras.

- Je t'assure que ça nous a fait un choc à nous aussi mais on ne peut pas la laisser

- Bien sur que non. Il faut retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça

- On planche dessus.

La colère de Ginny s'était dissipée, peu à peu. Heureusement, Harry avait su la canaliser et l'apaiser, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui l'avait fait épouser cet homme là et pas un autre.

Hermione elle, n'avait pas cette chance mais ses amis seraient là pour elle.

**oOoOo**

L'enquête fut longue et périlleuse. Les Aurors se heurtèrent au mutisme des membres haut placé du Ministère ainsi qu'à de nombreux hommes d'affaires et magistrat réputés. Beaucoup de têtes tombèrent dans cette affaire finalement très médiatisée mais finalement, après plusieurs mois de fouilles, d'interrogatoire et de pièces à charges, Harry et ses collègues purent mettre à jour un complot visant à remodeler le Ministère par un groupe radicaliste du même acabit que Dolores Ombrage. Leur cible était plus particulièrement un haut fonctionnaire du Ministère des ressources magique. Il l'avait suivit à la trace et s'était ainsi qu'ils avaient découvert que l'homme fréquentait assidûment des prostituées voila un prétexte idéal, pour faire chanter le ministre. Un commando avait surveillé l'appartement que l'une d'elle et avait apprit l'existence d'un journal qui pourrait leur être utile sans se douter encore, du trésor qui venait de tomber entre leurs mains. Car cette escorte là était très consciencieuse et notait tout.

- Et voila miss Granger.

Hermione tendit les mains pour récupérer le précieux agenda que monsieur Hardi lui tendit. Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent le cuir, la jeune femme en éprouva un profond soulagement. Enfin toute cette histoire était terminée…

- Merci.

Elle serra le livre contre sa poitrine comme de peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau. Avant de le lui restituer, Hardi avait fait un double qui servirait de preuve au procès des accusés.

- J'ai une toute dernière faveur à vous demander miss Granger si vous le permettez.

La jeune femme lança un regard à Harry qui se trouvait près d'elle et qui s'efforçait de la rassurer.

- Je vous écoute…

- Il serait bon que vous assistiez au procès. En tant que témoin biensûr.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, une inquiétude s'emparant d'elle.

- Qu'attendez vous de moi au juste ?

Elle ne comptait certainement pas dénigrer ses clients ou ne serait ce citer des noms. La belle escorte sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule, Harry y exerça une légère pression. Elle ne devait pas se montrer anxieuse, elle, n'avait rien fait de répréhensible mais malgré ça, son amie semblait ressentir une pression constante depuis le début de cette affaire. Assez normal d'un coté, tout ceux du Ministère la traitait avec un léger mélange de dédain et d'ignorance mais heureusement personne n'avait osé la prendre à partit au risque de se retrouver avec une baguette entre les deux omoplates. Harry et Ron veillaient au grain et leur douce camarade leur était reconnaissante, heureusement qu'ils étaient là ou malgré son courage, Hermione se serait sûrement effondrée.

- Que vous témoigniez contre ceux qui vous on volé mademoiselle. Au risque de les laisser s'échapper. Plus vous en direz à la cour plus nous aurons de chance de les faire arrêter pour de bon.

Nouveau regard vers son voisin avant quelle ne réponde accompagné d'un signe de tête.

- Très bien, je viendrais mais je ne parlerais pas de mes clients, ça n'est ni leur procès, ni le mien.

Hardi fut surpris par une telle détermination ses yeux noisette le regardaient sans ciller, elle n'était pas allée à Gryffondor pour rien !

- Très bien je prends note mais cela dépendra du Magenmagot qui jugera l'affaire.

Autre froncement de sourcils Hermionien, ça risquait d'être mouvementé comme procès mais au moins, elle n'était pas seule, elle ne le serait plus désormais. Alors, en attendant, la studieuse ex Gryffondor allait faire ce quelle faisait de mieux : potasser pour être prête le jour ou elle passerait devant ses détracteurs. Il n'était pas question quelle se laisse rabaisser ou questionner comme une criminelle.

- Je serais prête. Affirma t'elle avec fièvre.

- J'en suis convaincu mademoiselle.

Il tendit une main qu'Hermione serra, clôturant leur entretien.

- Monsieur Potter va vous reconduire chez vous, simple mesure de sécurité.

Elle avait fait la guerre, elle savait tout aussi bien qu'Harry se défendre mais elle ne se permit toute fois pas de refuser l'invitation. Elle aurait tout le loisir d'être seule plus tard.

- Je vous remercie.

Le jeune Auror entoura ses épaules de son bras et tous deux quittèrent le bureau sous le regard aiguisé d'Hardi.

- Tu as été grandiose.

Grandiose ?

- Oui, tu ne t'es pas laissé démontée, j'ai bien cru un instant avoir perdu l'Hermione que je connaissais.

Cette dernière sourit après la remarque de son camarade.

- Elle est bien là et elle s'excuse de vous avoir donné du souci à Ron, Ginny et toi.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Gentleman, Harry l'amena jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement.

- Fait attention à toi et s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu sais ou nous trouver.

- Evidemment.

Potter junior rompit les derniers centimètres entre eux et serra sa douce Hermione dans ses bras. Etreinte, quelle lui rendit volontiers.

Harry resta jusqu'à ce que la porte devant lui se soit refermée à double tour, puis il ressortit de la résidence avant de transplaner. Hermione l'ignorait mais Hardi avait prit soin d'établir une surveillance discrète près de chez la jeune femme. Tant que le procès n'était pas passé, il était plus prudent de la faire protéger à distance et quelle ne se doute de rien. De une car elle risquait de ne pas apprécier et de deux ce serait plus discret et donc indétectable. Aucun risque qu'ils soient trahit par un mot maladroit car très peu de personne était au courant c'était bien mieux ainsi. Son escorte ne la suivrait bien sûr pas au dela de son domicile, inutile de savoir chez quel client important elle se rendait, déjà que certain viendraient chez elle, inutile donc de remuer d'avantage le couteau en s'immisçant dans sa vie professionnelle ou mesure. Ses riches mécènes ne devaient rien soupçonner, Hermione avait eu la parole d'Hardi même si elle ne savait pas tout.

**oOoOo**

Retrouver le calme de son appartement lui fit un bien fou et bien que la Gazette du Sorcier se fut finalement emparée de l'affaire, Hermione n'en vit pas son quotidien chamboulé. Son identité ayant été gardé secrète par le bureau des Aurors, personne ne savait quelle était cette fameuse escorte par qui le scandale était arrivée.

Au grand soulagement de la jeune femme, ses prestigieux bienfaiteurs ne l'abandonnèrent pas. Elle reçu même des mots de soutient ainsi que de nombreuses demande de rendez vous, comblant ainsi son agenda pour les trois mois à venir. Le seul dont elle n'eut pas immédiatement de nouvelle, fut Malfoy Junior, le seul dont elle n'avait pas cité le nom. Pourquoi ? peut être parce quelle n'avait pas voulu traîner de nouveau son nom dans la boue. Elle respectait cet homme aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître et ça n'était donc pas parce que son père était un mangemort que son fils n'était pas quelqu'un d'admirable et ça Draco le lui avait prouvé. Elle avait eu pour lui, un véritable coup de foudre professionnel carré, méticuleux, il ne laissait rien au hasard. Pour lui, le temps c'était de l'argent exactement comme elle. C'était un peu comme…son double au masculin. Sans oublier quelle ne le fréquentait pas depuis longtemps, elle n'avait donc pas jugé utile de citer son nom. Un tel scandale aurait pu l'éclabousser directement et il aurait certainement mit un terme à leur association.

Le jeune homme demanda cependant à la voir dans les deux semaines qui suivirent dans un restaurant luxueux qu'il avait lui-même choisit, Draco fit envoyer à son escorte préférée un somptueux bouquet de crocus à l'éclatante robe violacée avec un mot lui demandant de lui accorder une nuit entière.

Hermione dû batailler pour trouver un trou dans son emploi du temps déjà surchargé mais parvint à satisfaire tout le monde. Elle ne pourrait hélas pas passer toute la nuit avec le prince, ayant un autre rendez vous après minuit. Draco ne fut pas ravi mais c'était soit ça, soit rien du tout et comme « rien du tout » lui convenait encore moins, il fut bien obligé d'accepter le compromit mais ça n'était que partit remise.

- Je m'excuse pour tous ces problèmes d'organisation Monsieur Malfoy.

Ce dernier leva la main, lui faisant comprendre que le débat était clos.

- Je soupçonne plutôt de le faire exprès afin de pouvoir me faire mijoter. Je me trompe ?

Son interlocutrice sourit avec malice puis trempa ses lèvres dans le précieux liquide doré qui pétillait dans sa gorge.

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- Ne sommes nous pas du même acabit ? après tout, il me serait si facile de vous retenir auprès de moi.

Divine cligna des yeux, ne doutant pas un instant qu'il en aurait été parfaitement capable. Rien de mieux que l'Imperium pour cela mais sa Majesté Malfoy était trop perfectionniste pour ça et cela ne lui rapporterait aucune gloire alors, à quoi bon ?

- Parlez moi plutôt de Séoul. Avez-vous obtenu ce que vous vouliez ?

Elle découpa un morceau de canard quelle apporta à ses lèvres, le regardant arborer un sourire mi narcissique mi victorieux.

- Vous en doutiez ?

Malfoy, toujours aussi modeste.

Elle le laissa lui raconter avec forces de détails son séjour professionnel en Asie. Le contrat qu'il espérait obtenir s'était bouclé en une semaine et demi seulement au lieu des trois prévue mais à coté de cela, Mathilda et lui avaient eu fort à faire pour se procurer tous les papiers nécessaires, organiser une réunion avec les promoteurs pour la construction du futur club et rencontrer les personnes influentes de la ville qui lui serait fort utile de connaître pour la suite des événements.

- Et avec tout ça, votre secrétaire est quand même rentré en vie ? je suis étonnée.

- Je lui ai donné une semaine de congés. Se justifia le jeune homme presque outré par ces propos.

Divine sourit et s'accoudant à la table elle murmura de sa voix de velours.

- Un patron aussi attentionné, c'est touchant.

- Vous vous moquez encore…Renchérit son client en fronçant le nez comme s'il venait de sentir une odeur désagréable.

- Je sais seulement le talent dont il faut faire preuve pour avoir à faire à vous Messire.

Ce fut au tour du sire en question de sourire à cette remarque. Elle le cherchait pour ensuite mieux le charmer. C'était déloyal mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

**?**

**Lana NEMESIS : **Voila voila ! Ca vient ! (dépose le plat chaud devant elle) Bon appetit !

**PaNsS : **elle a toujours été pleine de peps ! ^^faut pas changer une équipe qui gagne ! mmmh intuition féminine? xD

**Djat** : merciiiiiiiiiiii bienvenu parmis mes accroooos xD c'est normal, ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés et ne se connaissent pas avant cette rencontre mais t'inquiéte, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre

**London123 :** mais c'est rien voyons ! tu es toute excusée ! Surtout que la c'est la pleine périodes des partiels _ donc bon courage. Ah ! j'ai eu peur ! J'ai cru un instant que tous ces événements ne te plaisaient pas x.x. Ginny est la digne soeur de Ron^^ et je suis d'avis qu'on réagirait tous comme elle l'a fait

**Fiind-l0ve :** c'est beau les peau d"vache ! Ca donne du style dans une maison XDD (sort loin) je m'en excuse ma toute belle. C'est parcque l'enquete n'était pas necessaire à mon plan diabolique, voila pourquoi je l'ai juste survolé et je n'avais pas envie de matter toutes les saisons des experts XD

_Voila mon chapitre 16 ! Bon courage à tous ceux qui sont plein examens ! je suis de tout coeur avec vous. Profitez donc d'un instant de pose pour lire mon chapitre et me laisser vos impressions ^.^ A trés bentot à vous et bon début de vacances pour les veinards qui y sont déja !_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOo**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****

Pour leur troisième rendez vous, Divine put enfin découvrir l'entre de la bête. Draco déverrouilla sa porte comme d'habitude du bout de sa baguette. Ils étaient dans un immeuble de standing dans le meilleur quartier de la capitale. Une fois de plus, Monsieur Malfoy ne lésinait pas sur les moyens, ça ne l'étonnait qu'a moitié…

Hermione l'avait docilement suivit dans le hall d'entrée puis dans l'ascenseur ou elle avait dû d'avantage se serrer contre lui lorsqu'au deuxième étage, les portes s'étaient ouvertes sur trois autres personnes qui descendraient. La jeune femme faisant face au miroir au fond de la cabine avait dû coller son corps contre celui toujours chaud de son client, sa main sur son torse. L'ascenseur était ainsi redescendu au sous sol, libérant Divine de son « câlin » improvisé.

- Si seulement chaque fois que je prenais cet ascenseur ça pouvait être aussi agréable.

Avait-il dit tout en encerclant la taille fine de son bras, l'empêchant ainsi de reculer. L'escorte avait levé ses deux perles noisettes sur lui pour finir par esquisser un sourire qu'on aurait presque défini comme timide. Avec cet homme là plus qu'avec un autre, Hermione se sentait parfois si petite. Elle, si brillante et débrouillarde ne savait jamais comment il allait réagir allait-il sourire ? Ou se refermer comme une huître. Une petite étincelle éclaira les prunelles grises face à elle puis un sourire qui répondit au sien. Draco se pencha sur elle il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité à son sens et ils étaient seuls dans cet ascenseur alors…ses lèvres caressèrent celles fruitées de sa compagne qu'il serra contre lui. Les mains de Divine sur sa poitrine lui transmettaient sa chaleur, il n'avait alors jamais trouvé un baiser aussi délicieux que celui là. La main désireuse remontant du creux de ses reins jusqu'au milieu de son dos, lui procurant un délicieux frisson d'envie. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à nouveau alors qu'ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Le jeune homme dérangé en plein tête à tête fut tout de même bon joueur il tourna légèrement la tête tandis que son accompagnatrice baissait la sienne, pressant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour les faire dégonfler un peu. Ce baiser lui avait fait monter le sang aux joues.

Un homme d'age mur pénétra à son tour dans la cabine. Reconnaissant son voisin pour l'avoir déjà croisé, il hocha la tête en guise de salue ainsi qu'un « bonsoir » on ne peux plus cordial.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir. Vous montez ?

- Quinzième s'il vous plait.

Ce fut tout. Malfoy appuya sur l'étage indiqué et l'homme quant à lui, se tourna vers les portes dorées pour ne pas à avoir à dévisager la jolie brunette accompagnant son voisin. Elle était jolie, pas très grande, avec des boucles brunes soignées et coiffées en arrière pour dégager ses épaules et sa gorge un beau brin de fille en résumé. Cependant, cela aurait été malpoli de l'observer d'avantage surtout quelle était accompagnée. La personnalité du jeune homme blond n'avait pas mit longtemps à être exposé au grand jour, il faisait des étincelles aux réunions de locataires, c'était un grand orateur avec une forte aura. Loin de lui l'idée de le contrarier en reluquant sa compagne pour l'occasion, il n'apprécierait sûrement pas.

Après quelque minute, les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui et il sortit puis se retourna une dernière fois pour saluer le couple resté à l'intérieur.

- Bonne soirée Monsieur Malfoy. Mademoiselle.

Les concernés répondirent à son salue et ils furent de nouveau seuls.

- Vous semblez être aussi redouté chez vous que par vos employés.

- Ah, ne recommencez pas. Je sais ce que je veux, nuance.

Hermione sourit et n'ajouta rien. Quelque minute de plus et ils s'immobilisèrent au dix septième. Draco la saisit par les hanches et la pousse devant lui afin quelle sorte en premier dans le couloir obscur. Il la lâcha d'une main seulement pour tendre le bras et atteindre l'interrupteur. Aaah l'électricité, quelle merveilleuse invention ! Comme quoi, les moldus n'avaient pas que des défauts.

- C'est à gauche. Indiqua t'il en la suivant dans le long couloir

Il la rattrapa bientôt grâce à ses grandes jambes et la précéda de quelque pas jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit après avoir sortit sa baguette de sa veste.

- Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine. Reprit-il en parfait gentleman, s'écartant de la porte à présent ouverte.

- Merci milord.

Le couloir d'entrée laissait vite place à un immense séjour ou trônait un élégant canapé d'angle écru face à un home cinéma et derrière une vue imprenable sur Londres. Il y avait une terrasse ou l'on pouvait accéder par la cuisine équipée face à la salle de bain de marbre blanc et gris. C'était luxueux, aéré et très design. Exactement l'idée quelle se faisait de sa garçonnière.

- Ca te plait ? Demanda justement l'intéressé qui l'avait suivit dans le living room les mains dans les poches.

- C'est très épuré et chic. Vous ne risquez pas de manquer de place.

- Je n'aime pas me sentir à l'étroit, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Tout comme les pièces trop chargé en décoration d'ailleurs.

Normal, après avoir passé son enfance dans un manoir, il ne devait pas y manquer d'espace…

Libérant ses mains, le maître des lieux jeta son manteau sur le haut du canapé et ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise de soie.

Hermione le regarda faire un instant pour finalement se concentrer sur la vue londonienne en contre bas. Les phares des voitures filant sur les axes routiers donnaient l'impression d'un serpent lumineux toujours en mouvement ou à des milliers de pierres précieuses. Elle plaça sa main devant son visage, cachant les lumières artificielles de ses doigts quelle écartaient puis resserraient à tour de rôle. Cet appartement devait lui coûter une petite fortune…

- C'est beau hein ? S'exclama son hôte avec une touche d'enfantillage dans sa réplique. C'est en partit pour cette vue que j'ai loué cet appartement.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir acheté ?

Il s'arrêta derrière elle et entoura de nouveau, sa taille de ses bras.

- Parce que ce serait une dépense inutile vu le nombre de mois dans l'année où je n'y suis pas. Ce n'est qu'un pied à terre rien de plus.

- Un pied a terre de luxe tout de même. Renchérit sa visiteuse avec amusement.

- Je ne prends que le meilleur. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris.

C'était un compliment ça ? Difficile alors de savoir s'il parlait d'elle ou bien…du reste mais sans doute l'incluait-il dans le lot.

- Dois je le prendre pour moi ?

- Il parait que vous êtes une sorcière intelligente, à vous donc de trouver la réponse

- Je dirais donc que « oui », Monsieur Malfoy

- Draco.

Ses cils caressèrent ses joues une fois, puis deux avant quelle ne répète sur la même intonation :

- Draco.

Il avait passé son visage sur le coté du sien, callant confortablement son dos contre sa poitrine. Son nom, elle le disait si bien, il avait envie de prendre le temps avec elle, pour elle. Ils avaient de toute façon la nuit devant eux. Et Draco, avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire.

**oOoOo**

Hermione souleva une masse légère de mousse immaculée entre ses mains jointes en coupe et souffla sur son contenu. Les minuscules bulles s'envolèrent sur le visage blême de son voisin qui ferma un œil. Un peu de mousse glissa telle une larme sur sa joue faisant rire son escorte.

- Je ne pense pas être très beau avec les yeux rouges.

Son rire redoubla alors qu'il le tout de sa figure. L'eau était bien chaude et les huiles essentielles versées dans le bain exaltaient un parfum subtil et apaisant. Idéale la taille de cette baignoire car effectivement, elle était assez grande pour deux.

Une fois, « nettoyé » il lui envoya une pichenette d'eau chaude à son tour. Une vraie gamine quand elle s'y mettait. Etait-elle ainsi avec tous ses clients ? Où avait-il la primeur ? Plus le temps passait plus il avait pour elle un vrai coup de foudre professionnel pour cette jolie brunette dont les yeux pouvaient exprimer tellement de choses.

- Quoi ? pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça ?

- Tu es en face de moi, j'aurais du mal à ne pas te regarder.

- Non là, tu me fixes. Ca n'est pas très agréable.

Draco se contenta de sourire, il n'allait quand même pas s'excuser de la regarder alors qu'il la payait pour ça ! Il la suivit donc des yeux lorsqu'elle se leva, une avalanche de mousse ruissela sur ses courbes lui donnant une vision « Divine ». Hermione sortit une jambe, puis l'autre de l'eau et s'enveloppa dans une serviette.

- Où tu vas ? Questionna le maître des lieux en la voyant faire.

- Je vais m'évanouir si je reste plus longtemps dans une eau aussi chaude

Elle se tourna vers lui, ses cheveux relevés en chignon et sa peau encore humide. Tout en se penchant, elle l'embrassa d'abord pour ensuite déclarer un « je t'attends » à mi voix. Son prince voulu garder ses lèvres d'avantage mais Divine se recula pour sortit de la salle de bain embrumée de vapeur d'eau.

Il faisait bon ici et elle sortait d'une eau à trente huit degrés, elle n'eut donc pas froid lorsqu'elle se réfugia à la cuisine pour y prendre un grand verre d'eau bien fraîche. Le contenu fut bu d'un trait, ça faisait du bien. Elle s'en servit un deuxième puis retourna dans l'immense salon ou seules les lumières de la ville en contre bas donnaient un peu de lumières. Elle avait l'impression qu'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis leur dernier rendez vous. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées en à peine deux mois : elle avait été le déclencheur d'un scandale et ses amis connaissaient désormais son secret. En y repensant Hermione se sentait à nouveau étourdie.

A présent, elle était avec Draco Malfoy qui devait sûrement encore patauger dans sa baignoire mais elle se rendit compte quelle se trompait quand deux mains brûlantes se posèrent sur ses bras, la faisant tressaillir. De toute évidence, Alain Bernard avait finit de barboter. Elle devait chasser cette mélancolie de son esprit car il n'avait pas à avoir connaissance de ses états d'âme, il ne la payait pas pour cela. La beauté brune laissa son seigneur caresser sa peau nue, le haut de son dos ou il déposa finalement ses lèvres, s'amusant de la sentir frissonner. L'un de ses bras passa autour d'elle et ouvrit la serviette tandis que sa compagne tournait la tête sur le coté. Malfoy junior n'attendit pas d'autre signe et baissa la sienne pour l'embrasser. Son bras se calla contre le corps chaud de sa maîtresse et il laissa tomber la serviette sur le sol dans un bruit mat mais qui s'en souciait ?

Les mains chaudes du jeune homme allaient d'un mouvement lent de ses épaules à ses coudes la faisant frissonner. Divine, tourna lentement entre ses bras, sa peau nue encore brûlante et parfumée par le bain entra en contact avec le satin blanc du torse de son prince. Elle le parcouru à son tour de ses doigts histoire quelle ne soit pas la seule à frissonner. Trois rendez vous, et elle le connaissait déjà par cœur, elle ne perdrait pas contre lui.

Contrairement à elle, Draco était un peu plus habillé. Il avait enfilé un pantalon avant de sortir de la salle de bain, la chemise par contre était toujours là ou son ensorceleuse l'avait posé après le lui avoir enlevé sur le dossier de la chaise faisant face à la baignoire. Cette dernière caressa ses flancs toujours lovée contre lui. Sa langue caressait la sienne avec calme, peut être s'impliquait-elle trop ? Elle ne le pensait pas, elle agirait de la même façon avec un autre client toute fois, avec celui-ci, elle le laissait entrevoir ne serait ce que brièvement un morceau de sa vraie personnalité Hermione Granger mais si jamais il l'apprenait ? Comment réagirait-il ?

Hermione fut sortit brusquement de ses pensées, ses pieds furent détachés du sol. Immédiatement, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, souriant contre la bouche du démon blond.

Il marcha au radar jusqu'à sa chambre ou là, il la fit presque tomber sur l'épais édredon de plume. Divine y rebondit comme sur un trampoline, ses cheveux s'étalant sous sa tête et autour de son visage. Quant à lui, il semblait avoir quelque chose en tête, elle ne tarderait de toute façon pas à être fixée. Draco monta à son tour sur le dessus du lit, tel un fauve il glissa ses mains blanches sur la soie de ses jambes qu'il caressa avec une lenteur accablante, de toute évidence monsieur voulait jouer et elle ne doutait pas qu'il fut assez imaginatif pour la faire languir un petit moment. Divine inspira puis expira profondément, sa poitrine se souleva et s'abaissa au rythme paisible de sa respiration, ses lèvres déjà rougies par l'envie mais elle n'avait encore vu.

Un petit sourire de conspirateur quelle ne lui avait encore jamais vu apparu sur ses lèvres lui donnant la chaire de poule. Le bourreau se pencha en avant et y posa ses lèvres, embrassant ses cuisses pour remonter sur son ventre et sa poitrine. Sa victime se cambre sous les baisers, il faisait exprès de la faire mijoter.

Couchée sur le lit toujours non défait, Hermione soupirait doucement son compagnon allongé sur elle ne portait plus que son pantalon établissant un doux contact « peau contre peau ». Draco déposait des baisers patients mais terriblement érotiques sur les lèvres, la gorge ou le cou de sa douce Divine qui passait ses mains chaudes sur son dos et ses bras faisant encore monter le désir. Elle savait aussi être patiente quand il le fallait et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix, cette fois ci, elle dépendait de son bon vouloir. C'était ça les règles du jeu.

Jusqu'à ce que, trop excité, son amant ne retire ce qu'il restait encore de superflu pour s'unir à elle. Soulevant doucement son bassin par un main sous sa cuisse, il lui ordonna silencieusement d'obéir, ce quelle fit sans protester. Laissant juste sa tête partir en arrière dans un énième soupir de plaisir, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il ne décida pas pour autant de passer à la vitesse supérieure il allait et venait toujours aussi lentement, parsemant ses joues et ses lèvres de baisers, ça en devenait frustrant…

- Dra…Draco…

Il releva le gris de ses yeux sur elle. Il était temps, il commençait à perdre patience mais finalement, il avait gagné.

- J…j't'en prie…

Un nouveau sourire sardonique étira les lèvres du prince des ténèbres. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

- Oh oui ma douce.

Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse avant de donner une brusque accélération la faisant gémir de surprise.

- Prie moi. Acheva t'il finalement pour donner une cadence plus soutenue

La jeune femme gémit à nouveau et il ne l'en empêcha pas, laissant ces sons délicieusement érotiques emplir la pièce ainsi qu'une odeur douce et âcre celle du sexe. Draco ne l'embrassait que quelque fois, il trouverait ça dommage de la faire taire. Il aimait déjà tellement l'entendre soupirer et demander encore. Il fut tout de même assez magnanime pour aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait commencé, les mains de son escorte parcourant son dos de haut en bas, en récoltant l'eau salée au passage sur les muscles dansant sous ses doigts.

Hermione se raidit contre lui, gémissant plus souvent et plus fort. Elle noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches, approfondissant leur échange, ça ne serait plus très long. Draco allait toujours plus vite, plus fort. Il cacha son nez contre sa gorge et l'inonda de sa chaleur. Sa maîtresse bougea encore contre lui et atteignit la jouissance à son tour, retombant mollement sur l'édredon rendu moite de leur ébat.

Les petites mains d'Hermione caressaient toujours son dos avec douceur comme pour aider un enfant à s'endormir. L'enfant en question, reprenait peu à peu une respiration normale. Un lit était quand même bien plus confortable qu'un bureau pensa t'il en fermant les yeux mais moi exotique. Le plaisir n'en n'était cependant en rien minimisé, surtout avec elle. Pourquoi ? Elle n'était pourtant pas d'une beauté troublante comme certaine femme qu'il avait côtoyé alors qu'est ce qui lui plaisait autant en elle ? Peut être tout simplement parce quelle sortait du lot. Elle était jolie, pleine de charme et de finesse et Merlin qu'il adorait ça, parfois quand elle le regardait, il en avait des frissons sans pour autant tenter de s'en défendre. Peut être devrait-il moins s'impliquer… ? Et puis pourquoi se question là-dessus ? C'était stupide.

Messire Malfoy jeta un œil à la montre accrochée à son poignet, son oreille couchée sur la surface chaude de la poitrine de sa compagne. Il allait être vingt trois heures trente. Etouffant un soupir las, il se redressa, détachant toute sa peau de la sienne. Divine le suivit des yeux et répondit au baiser chaste qu'il lui donna.

- Je vais travailler un peu, fait comme chez toi.

- Yes, my lord. Dit-elle d'une voix veloutée, le faisant sourire.

La jolie sorcière attendit qu'il fut sortit de la pièce pour soupirer profondément, relâchant tout ses muscles. Un discret parfum d'homme volait dans l'air ambiant et elle n'avait vraiment pas le courage d'aller reprendre une douche maintenant…mais elle n'allait pourtant pas entrer dans les draps après avoir transpiré…

- Aller ma fille…courage…lève toi….tu feras le lézard après…

L'ex Gryffondor ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à trois, puis se redressa leentement. Une rapide douche bien chaude parvint à la délasser entièrement et c'est toute molle quelle retourna une dernière fois au salon ou monsieur pianotait sur son ordinateur portable qu'il quittait rarement.

- N'y a-t-il pas un dicton qui dit « un temps pour chaque chose » ? Demanda t'elle tout en ramassant la serviette de bain laissé par terre tout à l'heure.

- Le temps, c'est de l'argent. Je jette toujours un œil à mes mails avant d'aller me coucher.

- Je vois. Monsieur le Ministre est un homme très pris.

Draco lui lança un coup d'œil froid et critique. Elle faisait quoi là ? Elle le cherchait ma parole. Rapide comme l'éclair, il se leva et l'attrapa par le poignet, l'attirant près de lui.

- Quoi ? Tu en redemandes ? Apprend qu'il vaut mieux connaître son adversaire avant de le défier.

Divine sourit, mais ne dit rien. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire mais elle ne savait pas…elle aimait bien le titiller, petite vengeance personnelle sans doute.

- Tout conseil est bon à prendre de vous, votre Altesse.

- Parfaitement. Il lâcha son poignet et fit claquer sa main sur ses fesses avant de se rassoire devant son écran. Maintenant file avant que je ne change d'avis.

Nouveau sourire Hermionien puis, elle se pencha sur lui pour dire « bonne nuit » à son oreille. Il entendit ses pas feutrés sur la moquette et le silence l'entourer.

**oOoOo**

Blaise et Pansy venaient lui rendre visite en fin d'après midi, son amie d'enfance lui avait écrit un mail la veille au soir alors qu'ils dînaient. Sa délicieuse maîtresse l'avait quitté au matin, elle était partie en même temps que lui vers sept heures et demie. Ils purent même à nouveau profiter de l'ascenseur et sans être dérangés cette fois ci. Il fallait avouer que Divine savait y faire pour l'amadouer et la peur de se faire surprendre en plein jeu avait donné un petit goût pimenté qui ne lui avait pas déplu. Cette jeune femme était vraiment surprenante et pleine de ressources.

Lorsque les portes se furent rouvertes, elle lécha juste le coin supérieur de sa lèvre et avait même eu le temps de remettre une couche de gloss.

Il la ferait rappeler sûrement très prochainement car il lui avait glissé « A bientôt » avant que la sorcière ne transplane.

- Bonjour Monsieur M…

- Appelez mon avocat.

- Tout de suite monsieur.

Il déposa son manteau sur le bureau de Mathilda et fila s'enfermer dans son entre. S'il voulait finir tôt et dire à ses deux camarades que c'était ok pour ce soir, il n'avait pas le temps de lambiner. En tout employeur perfectionniste, Draco demanda encore l'impossible à ses deux secrétaires. Mathilda et Katherine ne purent souffler que vingt petites minutes dans la journée mais leurs efforts furent récompensés car à dix sept heures, le lourd planning de la journée de Monsieur avait été respecté. A dix sept heures quinze leur employeur put quitter le bureau non sans leur laisser ses dernières instructions.

- Dites à Marc&Spenser que je veux être livré à 20h, prévenez Blaise et Pansy que je quitte le travail

- Bien Monsieur.

- Bonne soirée à vous Monsieur Malfoy.

Il prit son manteau et sortit. Dès qu'il eut disparu de leur champ de vision, la cadette de ses employées se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil.

- Pfou…chui morte…

- C'est pas encore finit. Prépare le parchemin pendant que je vais chercher Faust.

- Moui…

- Aller ! Bouge toi, tu sais comment il est !

- Oui, oui.

Dur de se remotiver quand on avait pas arrêté dla journée…Elle rêverait de son lit plus tard…Mathilda se redressa finalement sur sa chaise et prépara la page financière du journal quelle enferma dans une enveloppe et en prépara une seconde à l'intention des invités de leur boss pile au moment ou son aînée revint avec le hibou sur le bras.

- C'est bon ?

- Oui, oui.

Elle attacha elle-même les deux enveloppes à la patte de l'oiseau qui pu prendre son envol par la fenêtre ouverte par Katherine. Plus qu'à appeler le traiteur. Quelle journée de fou !

**oOoOo**

Armé de sa baguette magique, The King lissa ses cheveux blonds avec soin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à fermer sa chemise et sortir le champagne du frigo. Ses camarades ne devraient plus tarder, cela faisait au moins trois mois qu'il n'avait vu Pansy, pas assez long à son goût et plus encore pour Blaise qui passait les trois quart de l'année aux USA. Satisfait de son reflet, Draco éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain d'un coup de baguette et rejoignit le salon à grandes enjambées tout en fermant sa chemise. Un nouveau coup de baguette la bouteille de champagne jaillit du frigo et les flûtes de cristal allèrent s'aligner sur la table basse face à la vue londonienne. Il se regardait encore dans le miroir d'entrée lorsque l'interphone annonça l'arrivée de ses invités.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans l'immense appartement, Blaise dans un ensemble gris et Pansy en robe vert émeraude.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinue ?

- Que tu aurais pu mettre une autre couleur que ça, on est plus à Serpentard.

Draco les laissa entrer alors qu'ils étaient en pleine joute verbale

- Oui, content de vous revoir aussi. Ajouta le maître des lieux en fermant la porte derrière eux.

- Draco. Dit à ton comparse que ce n'est pas ma mère et que par conséquent, je m'habille comme j'en ai envie.

Le concerné regarda le dis comparse, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et répéta avec monotonie.

- Tu n'es pas sa mère.

Blaise esquissa un sourire moqueur et Pansy laissa échapper un son de gorge dédaigneux en haussant les épaules.

- Si en plus vous vous lignez contre moi…

- Aller venez ou le champagne va réchauffer. Trancha Draco pour stopper la dispute.

- D'accord mais c'est toi qui le débouches cette fois.

Malfoy ne se donna même pas la peine de relever et les conduisit au long canapé ou ses invités prirent place. La magie fit sauter le bouchon en liège et remplit les coupes du précieux liquide doré.

- Alors Blaise, comment vont tes actions ?

- Elles se portent bien, mais comme en affaires, il y a des hauts et des bas.

- Raconte à Draco la catastrophe du mois dernier.

Blaise soupira et but la fin de sa flûte. De toute évidence ça ne lui avait pas laissé un bon souvenir.

- A cause de ces satanés moldus la bourse à chuté de façon spectaculaire, j'ai bien cru que j'aillais tout perdre.

- Il se voyait déjà à la rue le pauvre trésor.

- Merci Pansy…Déclara le concerné avec assiduité.

Son hôte le resservit en champagne.

- Heureusement tout s'est arrangé mais tu devrais peut être te tourner vers autre chose, juste au cas ou.

- Mmh…sans doute. Renchérit Blaise en buvant à nouveau.

- Ca ne sera pas la première fois que les sang de bourbe nous créerons des problèmes. Pourquoi ne pas plutôt rester du coté sorcier ?

- Parce que ça réduit mon champ d'action pardi. Si seulement ton cerveau allait aussi vite que ta langue

Pansy fronça le nez, lui donnant encore plus l'air d'un pékinois avec leur museau aplatis et but un moment, en silence. Draco lui, dû se mordre la joue pour ne pas laissé échapper un gloussement. Blaise avec toujours eu le sens de la répartie, une des raison pour laquelle ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux. Même le départ du fils Malfoy pour une école américaine n'avait pas réussi à les séparer tous les trois. Le jeune Draco avait pu préserver un lien avec son pays natal et son environnement, même à l'autre bout du monde. Blaise et Pänsy avaient toujours eu des idées très extrémistes enfants de sorciers au sang pur, ils avaient grandis au milieu de la guerre mais leur camarade n'était pas en reste, son père était Mangemort tout comme celui de Pansy et bientôt, ils seraient jugés pour crime…

- Draco ? Dra co !

- Hein… ? Pardon, j'étais ailleurs.

- Oui, j'ai vu…ça fait plaisir de se rendre compte qu'on parle dans le vent

- -Pourtant tu dois en avoir l'habitude…

Pansy tourna un regard noir vers son voisin à présent très occupé à boire le contenu de sa flûte. Cette fois, Malfoy ne retint pas un éclat de rire.

- Merci de ton soutient…A quoi pensais tu encore ? Accusa t'elle en le fixant avec assistance.

- Rien qui te concerne. Répondit le concerné après s'être raclé la gorge afin de calmer son fou rire.

La jeune femme fronça le nez, but une gorgée de champagne et se terra dans son mutisme.

- Tu penses aller à la soirée du maire ?

La soirée du maire ! Bon sang ! Il avait complètement oublié !

- A vrai dire…je ne pensais pas y aller…j'ai tellement de travail et de plus, ne suis pas accompagné.

Aller à ce genre de soirée seul, ça ne le faisait pas trop, surtout quand on s'appelait Draco Malfoy. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était célibataire, avec une belle fortune et qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie qu'on le soule toute la soirée. Ces femmes et leur parfum entêtant lui foutaient la migraine à tous les coups.

Cette remarque ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde…

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à la perle dont tu m'as déjà parlé.

Draco leva son verre pour se réhydrater le gosier, il avait un peu de champagne dans la bouche lorsque Pansy déclara avec naturel :

- Je peux y aller avec toi moi.

Ni une ni deux, leur hôte manqua de s'étouffer avec son champagne et se mit à tousser furieusement.

- Quoi…coofff…ccoof…toi ?...ccoff…m'accompagner… ?

Blaise se contenta d'un sourire narquois et baissa les paupières, écoutant avec attention la suite.

- Eh ben quoi ? je vaux autant que tes prostituées. Voir plus

Justement non…il n'en n'était pas du tout convaincu.

- Escorte Pansy

- Toi, monsieur l'actionnaire je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

- C'est gentil de te proposer vraiment. Merci de ton offre, mais je me débrouillerais.

Il avait dû attendre de boire un verre d'eau cul sec qu'il avait été chercher à la cuisine pour calmer sa toux avant de répondre.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi sans doute ?

Oui, il y avait de ça…mais il se garderait de lui dire.

- Ca n'est pas la question. Je n'ai juste pas envie qu'on pense qu'on est fiancé, je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de publicité pour l'instant.

Pansy, ne dit rien à cela, elle était tellement en colère quelle aurait pu faire apparaître sur le champ des verrues sur sa belle gueule. Sa baguette la démangeait mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Ils étaient amis depuis toujours, elle savait que jamais ils ne seraient plus mais elle ne supportait pas que monsieur la prenne de haut alors qu'ils étaient du même rang social. Pas comme ces moins que rien qu'il se plaisait à payer. Mais le connaissant, c'était bien plus facile comme ça évidemment du Malfoy tout craché.

**oOoOo**

La soirée du maire il allait demander à Divine si elle était disponible. Même sans Blaise, il y aurait pensé. La jeune femme était parfaite pour ce genre d'occasion, tant qu'il serait à Londres, il ne demanderait quelle. Il ne l'avait vu que trois fois et pourtant…pourquoi l'homme d'affaire qu'il était savait, qu'elle était digne de confiance et quelle ne le décevrait pas. Il remerciait ce vieux Bergamote d'avoir mise une sorcière aussi indispensable sur son chemin. S'il osait, il l'aurait déjà employé à plein temps mais il avait déjà deux secrétaires et d'après ce qu'il savait, Divine avait d'autres ambitions et c'était tout à son honneur. Draco n'irait pas plus loin dans sa curiosité, il ne faisait pas parti de sa vie, il était un client pour elle et non un ami. Il n'allait pas en demander d'avantage sur elle.

Blaise et Pansy, partirent en milieu de soirée, le jeune homme devait repartir pour New York le surlendemain et il avait encore beaucoup à faire.

Ils avaient mangé ensemble le repas apporté par le traiteur, admirant la vue avec un bon vin et parlant affaire. Blaise était le plus « établi » d'eux trois il était fiancé et si tout continuait dans ce sens, la famille Zabini compterait un nouveau membre d'ici la fin de l'année prochaine. Draco était ravi pour son compère c'était une jeune fille très bien, avec un héritage moindre que le leur mais largement suffisant néanmoins.

Lui, n'était pas prêt à ce qu'on lui passe la corde au cou. Narcissa commençait d'ailleurs à le reprocher à son fils. Ca n'était pas que junior n'était pas un homme à femmes, au contraire mais rien de sérieux à ce jour à part des escortes à chaque fois. Au moins, lady Malfoy ne pourrait l'accuser d'être gay !

Cependant, le moment ou il devrait lui aussi, penser à son futur se rapprochait de plus en plus…


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

**?****  
><strong>

_Eeeh ouiii ! les vacances sont finit ! (du moins pour moi) Il est temps de me remettre au travail et de continuer à vous faire baver pour que vous attendiez la suite avec impatience ! Niark Niark ! _

_En tout cas, je suis trés contente de vous retrouver et jespere que vous avez passez de trés bonnes vacances ! Etes vous partit?  
><em>

_Me revoila à nouveau fidéle au poste pour votre plus grand plaisir !  
><em>

**_Bonne lecture à tous !  
><em>**

**Lacus Clyne**_  
><em>

**?  
><strong>

**oOoOoOo**oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo**  
><strong>

Ce matin là, la Gazette du Sorcier notait en gros titre :

_**« Un procès sous haute tension »**_

C'était en effet aujourd'hui que le Magenmagot allait se pencher sur l'affaire de l'agenda volé et du trafic d'influence. Sous le soutien de Harry entre autre, Hermione se ferait représenter par un avocat. Inutile que tout le monde sache son petit secret. Son témoignage serait diffusé par magie dans la salle. La jeune femme était cependant très anxieuse, heureusement que Ginny et Ron étaient là. Elle pouvait à présent se dire quelle était contente de leur avoir tout dit, volontairement ou non. Ne plus rien leur cacher la soulageait réellement. Surtout avec ce procès qui lui faisait presque perdre le sommeil.

- Détend toi Hermione, tu es plus tendue qu'un Stradivarius.

- Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher.

Elle avait bûché une semaine durant pour mettre au point sa plaidoirie, ses arguments et son témoignage. C'était du béton, ses trois amis le savaient. Son pauvre avocat n'avait quasiment rien eu à faire.

- Tu ne peux pas être plus prête que tu ne l'es déjà

- Ron a raison alors ressaisit toi hein. Tout se passera bien.

Harry lui, était affecté à la surveillance avec d'autres collègues. Le jeune Potter était donc partit très tôt. Ils se rendirent compte bien vite que leur affectation pour l'occasion n'avait pas été superflu…une foule de curieux était déjà massé dans le département, attendant le début de l'audience. Il fallu donc canaliser tout ce monde et les placer dans la salle dans le calme. Certains trouvèrent le moyen de râler car ils avaient eu un moins bon emplacement que d'autre.

- C'est un procès ! Vous vous croyez ou, au cirque ?!

Le responsable était sur les dents. Les gens étaient insupportables ! Il y a cinq minutes à peine, il avait dû s'interposer entre deux vieillards près à en venir aux mains.

- J'étais là le premier !

- Je n'ai vu personne à cette place ! Vous essayez de me gruger mais ça ne prend pas !

- Je suis allé aux toilettes et vous en avez profité pour me piquer ma place sale escroc !

Le premier leva sa canne en direction de la tête de son adversaire mais heureusement, Hardi arriva à temps.

- Ola ! ola ! Du calme ! Il y a de la place pour tout le monde.

- Oui ! mais j'étais là AVANT ! S'égosilla le ronchon, refusant de lâcher l'affaire.

Ils allaient se sauter à la gorge mais Harry saisit le premier vieil homme tandis que son supérieur faisait reculer le deuxième.

- Ca suffit ! Vous allez vous asseoir ou je vous fait sortir c'est compris ?

Hardi fut obligé de faire les gros yeux et de faire tonner sa voix au maximum pour que les deux hommes concèdent à obtempérer non sans grognement. Même lorsqu'il s'éloigna, les deux Aurors entendirent à nouveau « j'étais là avant… » marmonné mais l'incident avait été évité de peu…Cela avait bien fait rire les spectateurs autour d'eux d'ailleurs…

Qu'est ce que Harry n'aurait pas donné pour être au chaud dans son lit avec sa femme…au lieu de ça, il devait calmer les trop grandes ardeurs de deux centenaires hystériques…

« Non mais vraiment… » Souffla t'il pour lui-même en reprenant l'une des expressions Hermionienne favorite de sa camarade.

**oOoOo**

Ginny attendait patiemment à Godric's Hollow que Harry ou Maître Cassey envoie un hibou pour les avertir de l'avancement de l'audience. Hermione n'était cependant pas la seule à suivre avec intérêt et appréhension l'avancé de l'affaire. Tous les clients de Divine étaient dans le même cas. Eux, avaient beaucoup à perdre dans ce scandale. Qu'en serait-il ensuite ? Leur avenir à tous était mis dans la balance, leur réputation était déjà entachée par cette histoire. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient suffisamment d'argent pour se racheter une réputation irréprochable mais qu'en serait-il des autres ?

La bouteille de pur feu était déjà à moitié entamée tout comme le verre en cristal ou le beau liquide ambré reposait. Deux glaçons se promenaient à la surface tout comme le regard acier de son propriétaire. La couleur de ce whisky lui faisait penser à « ses » yeux, ceux de son escorte. Aujourd'hui commençait le procès retentissant dont lui avait parlé son avocat. Il avait donc chargé ce dernier de lui rapporter les informations essentielles jour après jour. Apparemment, la salle d'audience était comble, tout le monde voulant y assister, il fallait venir très tôt pour espérer avoir une place devant ou juste derrière les avocats.

Draco quant à lui, préférait attendre que les informations lui tombent toutes cuites dans le bec. Pourquoi se fatiguer à aller au Ministère ? Sans compter qu'il avait mieux à faire. Son temps était trop précieux pour être gaspillé.

- Monsieur Malfoy. Toutes mes excuses mais nous venons de recevoir un message de Monsieur le maire.

- J'écoute. Dit distraitement son employeur, ses yeux toujours fixes sur son verre de whisky.

- Il prévient que la soirée est retardé à vingt heures trente. A cause du procès.

- Envoyez un hibou de remerciement. Et prévenez Divine.

Mathilda s'inclina et tourna les talons pour le laisser seul avec ses réflexions. Peut être pourrait-il aborder le sujet avec Divine ce soir. Elle était escorte, elle aurait donc peut être quelques infos intéressantes à lui fournir sur l'affaire. Lui-même, ne saurait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il venait à être éclaboussé par un tel scandale. Que son jardin secret soit ainsi dévoilé au grand jour…ça ne lui plairait pas…pas du tout même. Fort heureusement, il n'était pas concerné. Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait…

**oOoOo**

Tellement stressée quelle était, Hermione avait dû, un peu à contre cœur, accepter les deux verres de whisky que lui avait proposé Ginny pour la détendre un peu.

- Mais je ne vais plus marcher droit si je bois encore !

- Tais toi, et avale cul sec. Aller.

La brunette rechigna un peu mais s'exécuta néanmoins tant le regard perçant de sa camarade pesait sur elle. Le liquide ambré lui réchauffa la gorge et les joues. Ginny lui massa un peu les épaules pour la relaxer au maximum.

- Aller, oublie un peu ce procès d'accord ? Tu vas passer une très bonne soirée. Avec qui tu y vas déjà ?

- Oh c'est un homme d'affaires.

Elle faisait biensur exprès de rester vague. Ses amis ne cherchaient pas spécialement à avoir des noms alors leur dire quelle sortait avec le fils Malfoy…non c'était encore moins nécessaire !

C'était une soirée importante, elle accompagnait Malfoy à la soirée du maire et elle devait être dans les meilleures conditions pour être à la hauteur de ce que son client attendait d'elle. Le deuxième jour du procès c'était terminé assez tard dans le début de soirée

- Il va être vingt heures, tu ferais mieux d'y aller.

Hermione acquiesça et se leva du fauteuil ou elle était assise. Un dernier regard à son Black Berry et à son maquillage sans oublier de vérifier qu'il ne manquait rien dans sa pochette.

- Essaye de t'amuser.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Ginny l'aida à passer son manteau par dessus sa robe de mousseline le froid dehors était mordant. La jeune femme enceinte se recula ensuite pour admirer un instant son amie. Quelle était belle…ce n'était à présent plus la studieuse Hermione mais bel et bien Divine.

**oOoOo**

Sous un vent glacé, Hermione rejoignit la Berline noire dans laquelle l'attendait son client. Le chauffeur sortit affronter le froid pour lui ouvrir la portière arrière. Le jeune homme déjà assit sur la banquette en cuir, ses jambes croisées dans un élégant costume trois pièces gris anthracite. Il l'attendait en bas de la rue ou elle résidait. Dieu merci, le gardien de la résidence avait déneigé l'allé plus tôt dans la journée car elle n'avait que des chaussures fines aux pieds…

La sorcière les réchauffa néanmoins du bout de sa baguette magique avec des flammes bleues qui ne brûlaient pas mais dégageaient une agréable chaleur.

- J'ignorais que vous pouviez faire ça

- J'ai des talents cachés. Dit-elle du bout des lèvres comme si elle lui faisait là, une confidence inavouable

- Mmh vraiment. Répondit son voisin l'œil déjà brillant. Eh bien si jamais ma chaudière tombe en panne, je ne manquerais pas de faire appel à vos services.

Puis regardant droit devant lui il ajouta sur un autre ton à l'adresse du chauffeur retourné s'asseoir devant.

- Nous pouvons y aller.

- Bien monsieur.

La voiture prit vite de l'allure pour s'engouffrer dans une succession de rues plus ou moins enneigées. Laisser ses yeux vagabonder par la vitre fumée de la voiture parvint à détendre Hermione mais…c'était sans compter sur Draco biensûr…

- Avez-vous entendu parler du procès en cours ?

Son interlocutrice en eut la chair de poule jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux mais s'efforça de garder un air dégagé.

- Le procès ?

- Oui enfin. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant.

Il trouvait cette idée tellement abracadabrante ! Divine **devait** savoir. La concernée reposa ses yeux sur la vue. Evidemment quelle en avait entendu parler car la cause de ce ras de marée…c'était elle…c'était aussi elle qui avait renoncé à inscrire le nom « Malfoy » dans la liste de ses clients. Voulait-elle l'épargner ? Eviter qu'il soit mit sur le banc des accusés ? Son nom traîné dans la boue une fois de plus. Elle ne savait pas, mais ne regrettait pas cette décision.

- Oui à propos du trafic d'influence.

- C'est ça. J'ai chargé mon avocat de me tenir au courant des dernières avancées de l'affaire.

- Et vous ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Interrogea la jeune femme, curieuse d'avoir un avis extérieur.

- Les gens sont idiots et tellement prévisible. La discrétion est un art et puis il y a ce…journal ? Tombé entre de mauvaises mains. Il y avait tous les ingrédients pour un scandale.

Divine acquiesça mais sans en rajouter. Elle ne tenait pas à s'aventurer sur une pente particulièrement savonneuse. Surtout pas avec « lui ». il pensait peut être quelle allait lui donner un nom, une coupable celle par qui tout était arrivé mais elle ne ferait rien pour la simple raison que c'était elle-même

- Je n'ai pas d'informations croustillantes à vous donner, si c'est ce que vous attendiez de moi.

Draco sourit et prenant les doigts de sa cavalière contre les siens, il y déposa ses lèvres lui faisant par la même occasion tourner la tête. Divine lui sourit et le débat fut clos. Il avait confiance en elle et loin de lui l'idée de lui extorquer des aveux pour peu quelle en est à faire.

**oOoOo**

S'il y avait **une **soirée, **une** représentation mondaine ou il fallait être, c'était la soirée que donnait monsieur le maire de Londres. Rares étaient les élus, ceux triés sur le volet pour venir dans la demeure grandiose du maître des lieux. Hermione n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir autant de grands noms réunis dans la même pièce. Chirurgiens, avocats, homme politique et d'affaires se mêlaient à des noms de la scène que Monsieur Chilton appréciait.

- Je vous présente Divine.

- Je suis ravie d'être ici ce soir Monsieur.

- Le plaisir est pour moi mademoiselle. Il faut dire que ce cher Malfoy sait s'entourer n'est ce pas.

Il entortilla son petit bouc poivre et sel qui lui pendait du menton autour de son index, le regard acier du jeune business man posé sur lui.

« Toi mon vieux…n'y compte même pas. »

Son bras alla se nicher sur le joli cambré des hanches de sa voisine, y faisant pression. Si divine tiqua, elle n'en montra rien et se laissa guider, docilement plus près de son client. Malfoy junior serait-il un rien possessif ?

Prétextant devoir saluer d'autres connaissances, Draco prit congés en compagnie de sa cavalière, cherchant Blaise des yeux. Son comparse ne lui avait pas dit explicitement qu'il se viendrait ou non ce soir. Il fut cependant interrompu dans ses recherches car c'est quelqu'un d'autre, qui le trouva.

- Tient Draco. Alors tu es finalement venu

L'interpellé fit une grimace, il était à présent trop tard pour fuir…bien qu'il aurait adoré partir à toute jambe loin d'elle. Il fallait dire qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu avec ses cheveux blonds et sa carrure. Il jura à demi entre ses dents surprenant la jeune femme à son bras et tous deux, se tournèrent dans l'autre direction.

Pansy les rejoignit dans sa robe rouge foncé, une étole protégeant ses épaules. Même coiffé et maquillée, son nez écrasé lui donnait toujours l'air d'un pékinois particulièrement grognon. Hermione eut du mal à cacher sa surprise. Merlin ! c'était Parkinson…il n'y avait pas de doute, et Draco vint le lui confirmer presque aussitôt.

- Bonsoir Pansy…

Lui aussi, eut du mal à cacher son mécontentement de tomber sur elle ou plutôt…que ce soit elle, qui lui tombe dessus.

- Je me disais bien que c'était toi. Tu ne passes pas inaperçu.

L'espace d'un bref instant, le concerné songea fortement à se teindre les cheveux pour justement, quelle lui fiche un peu la paix ! Mais Narcissa en ferait assurément une jaunisse !

- Tu as vu Blaise ?

- Hélas non, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse trouver le temps de venir. Tu as pu trouver une cavalière.

- Perspicace…grommela t'il sans la moindre note d'humour dans le ton de sa voix.

Franchement, il se serait bien passé d'ça.

Pansy elle, était à présent occupé à scruter la dite cavalière d'un œil critique, déplacé et pas des plus agréables. Un regard dur et froid, pour elle, cette fille là n'était pas plus vivante que les poutres apparentes du plafond. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent telles deux soucoupes à thé. Elle fixa son visage et ouvrit la bouche pour s'exclamer.

- Mais ma parole ! C'est Granger !

Un silence perturbant s'installa dans la tête d'Hermione et un poids de la taille d'un enclume lui tomba dans l'estomac. Elle reconnaissait bien là la détestable Serpentard quelle avait été et quelle était encore. Sa main se crispa sensiblement sur le bras de son voisin qui semblait tout aussi stupéfait quelle par l'annonce de Pansy.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu es venu grappiller quelque reste ?

Ses petits yeux brillaient de méchanceté. L'ancienne Gryffondor n'eut pas le loisir de répondre ou de pouvoir se défendre. Son adversaire lança une nouvelle attaque fière de sa mesquinerie.

- Oh Draco, ne me dit pas que tu l'ignorais. Cette fille est ce qu'il y a eu de pire au sein du collège Poudlard. Je suppose que Potter et Weasley t'accompagnent toujours partout. Comme au bon vieux temps hein Granger.

Elle devait répondre, rester silencieuse plus longtemps n'aurait sans doute pas amélioré la situation…quoi quelle n'aurait pas pu être pire.

- Et toi Parkinson, tu devrais peut être faire quelque chose pour ton nez non ? Après tout ce temps je pensais qu'on t'aurais déjà dis qu'on a l'impression que tu t'es mangé un bus.

Pansy fronça le dit nez et les sourcils, lui donnant l'air d'un chien prêt à mordre. Draco lui, secoué comme un cocotier après un cyclone ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit ricanement après la remarque acerbe de sa cavalière. Son amie d'enfance le fixa avec colère mais reprit vite (malheureusement pour Hermione) du poil de la bête.

- Ca te fait rire ? Mais si j'étais toi mon cher, je surveillerais mes fréquentations et surtout mes arrières avec cette fille là. Elle pourrait te contaminer.

Après avoir été certaine d'avoir semé la zizanie auprès du couple, Pansy tourna les talons et fut vite happé parmi les autres invités.

**oOoOo**

Comment était-elle parvenue à finir la soirée ? Hermione n'en sut trop rien. Après le départ de Pansy elle était restée dans une sorte de brouillard lourd et compact. Son cavalier ne lui avait pas adressé un mot mais la jeune femme sentait qu'il était en colère. Contre elle sûrement, contre cette idiote de Pansy peut être. Divine était cependant resté à son bras, docile. Elle n'avait été que jolie car après cet incident, inutile de chercher à être brillante au risque d'attiser d'avantage la colère de son client. Cela n'avait certes pas été loyal car depuis le début, elle savait qu'il était Draco Malfoy mais que pouvait-elle lui dire ?

« Bonjour, ah au fait, je suis Hermione Granger »

Non…mais elle aurait toute fois préférée qu'il l'apprenne autrement. Désormais, elle devait attendre le châtiment divin, que le couperet tombe car lui, ne lui laisserait aucune chance.

Vers vingt trois heures, ils quittèrent leurs hôtes. Draco en avait assez vu et entendu, il n'attendait à présent qu'une chose, être tranquille pour régler ses comptes. Ils rentrèrent ensemble au magnifique appartement de ce dernier qu'il ouvrit toujours en silence. Divine, n'avait pas osé interrompre ce silence ce qui aurait pu paraître déplacé. De toute façon, elle savait le motif de son mutisme et ne préférait pas accélérer sa mise à mort. Elle entra dans les lieux avant lui et entendit la porte se fermer le lourd silence les englobant tous les deux.

Draco resta le visage face à la porte pendant un instant. C'était comme si le fait de se retourner allait rentre cela plus vrai. La bas, entouré de monde, de personnes qu'ils connaissaient, son esprit avait pu pendant quelque brève seconde, pu penser à autre chose mais plus maintenant. Finalement il se retourna pour se retrouver face à elle en enlevant sa cravate.

- Alors... Hermione Granger... quelle soirée remplie de bonnes surprises

Les y voila donc… La concernée leva ses yeux dorés sur lui. Elle savait qu'elle n'y échapperait pas longtemps. Cette idiote de Parkinson l'avait percé à jour et cela sciemment. Cependant, elle pensait qu'il serait plus en colère que ça, qu'il crierait mais Draco ne semblait même pas de cette humeur pourquoi? Cela ressemblait pourtant à une sorte de trahison même s'ils n'étaient pas un couple ou même amis mais elle aurait dû jouer sur la transparence dès le début.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le cacher

Draco laissa échapper un rire, amer en s'avançant dans la pièce, avec la ferme intention de se servir un verre de vin.

- Oui bien sûr... Je suppose qu'avec ton flegme naturel tu vas me dire que je n'avais qu'à le demander pour me le dire

Il s'arrêta et la regarda

- c'est ça?

Hermione baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter ceux fixés sur elle avec insistance. Elle se sentait vraiment honteuse mais c'était trop tard. Il sortit deux verres de vin, sentant une colère monter en lui. La trahison. Elle ne lui avait rien dit, lui avait volontairement ou non, caché la vérité mais ça n'était pas ça le problème. Lui aussi avait usé et usait toujours d'ailleurs de ce genre de pratique mais il pensait que depuis leur premier dîner, une base de confiance avait pu s'installer entre eux. C'était le fait d'avoir eu tort, qui le rendait d'aussi mauvaise humeur.

- Il est vrai qu'à aucun moment, tout le long de notre relation, tu n'as pas trouvé le temps de me dire que tu étais Hermione Granger, la complice d'Harry Potter

Il fit claquer la bouteille de vin sur le bar alors qu'il venait de servir les verres. Hermione à présent et non plus Divine fixa la bouteille de vin. Il l'avait reposé si fort quelle fut étonnée quelle ne se brise pas dans ses mains. Il était à présent dans un état de colère froide. Heureusement elle avait sa baguette.

- Et moi bien sûre, je ne pouvais que m'en douter !

- Le fait que je sois Hermione Granger ne change rien à ce que je suis. Je n'ai pas jugé utile de le dire comme à mes autres clients. Ca n'entre pas en ligne de compte.

Il releva son verre et sourit, et ce sourire était loin d'être rassurant.

- Je dois te remercier, c'est en partie grâce à toi et à tes amis que mon père soit enfermé à Azkaban

Elle ferma les yeux avant de poursuivre. Pour se donner le courage de le faire. Elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire sans exprimer son avis sur la question. Malfoy ou non, Client ou non.

- Tu ne peux pas nous accuser d'avoir voulu nous défendre contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Lucius Malfoy a choisis le mauvais chemin, et cela je n'y suis pour rien.

Draco soupira et ne lui épargna pas une autre grimace comme s'il avait sous le nez une odeur nauséabonde. C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas le seul, qu'il n'avait pas l'exclusivité. Mais se l'entendre rappeler à un moment pareil alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas c'était comme si elle venait de le lui balancer dans la figure

- Ah oui, t'es autres clients...

Draco s'approcha d'elle, lui tendant le verre de vin de façon très diplomate et poli. Proche d'elle, il la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

- Et je suppose que le fait que je suis le fils Malfoy ne t'as absolument pas diriger dans ton choix d'accepter le... « contrat »?

Elle posa alternativement les yeux sur le vin puis sur lui. Son opposante prit le verre et décida de répondre franchement puisqu'ils en étaient au stade de faire cartes sur table.

- J'ai trouvé ça dérangeant au début mais je suis une professionnelle. Je dois surtout avouer que j'étais très curieuse de mieux te connaitre, savoir ce que tu valais. Tu n'as rien n'à voir avec ce père dont tu me parles.

Le maître des lieux trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide bordeaux et plissa à nouveau le nez, ses yeux sombres comme un ciel d'orage. Il s'éloigna d'elle pour garder la tête froide car il avait une étrange sensation d'irréalité dans cette situation.

- Et bien c'est en partie grâce à toi en fait... étant donné que je l'ai à peine connu

Il s'approcha de l'énorme vitre qui donnait sur la ville et soupira, faisant tourner dans le vin dans son verre.

- Ils m'ont éloigné du combat et quand je suis revenu, il était en prison...

Il se retourna sur elle, prenant bien son temps pour la regarder comme si elle s'était une illusion, quelle ne pouvait pas être là, elle, dans son salon.

- Hermione Granger... Barbe de Merlin...

Dit-il plus pour lui que pour elle. Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure mi blasé mi consterné. Un autre rire presque nerveux ou bien signe du début de son alcoolémie, sortit de sa gorge. Il fixa le plafond, pour ne plus la voir en face.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai pu vous maudire toi et ta clique...

Etait ce le vin et les multiples coupes qu'il avait bu ce soir qui le rendait aussi franc ? Aussi direct ? Il ne savait pas et avait dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps.

Curieusement, Hermione, n'eut aucun mal à le croire. Peut être ferait-elle mieux de s'en aller avant qu'il n'ait trop d'alcool dans le sang. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu ivre, Draco était un homme qui savait se contenir, se mesurer. Ca faisait partit de son métier. La jolie sorcière ignorait donc comment il réagirait à ce moment là. Honnêtement, elle n'était pas très curieuse de le découvrir.

- Je me garderais de te dire ce que je pense de ton père et de ses amis Mangemort. Ta mère a été plus intelligente de t'épargner autant de souffrance

Beaucoup n'avait pas eu cette chance...hommes, femmes et enfants. Ceux que Voldemort avaient tués de sang froid ou par les mains de ceux qu'il appelait ses "fidèles". Elle ne plaindrait pas Draco, il avait eu une enfance et une existence dorée, hors du danger. Son père payait à présent pour ses crimes, la boucle était bouclée mais ça, elle se garderait bien de le confier.  
>La jeune femme tourna sur elle même pour refaire face à l'entrée.<p>

- Il vaut mieux que je m'en ailles, et ne t'en fais pas, cette soirée est pour moi.

Qu'il garde son argent, après tout c'était de bonne guerre. L'escorte quelle était toujours sortit de sa pochette l'enveloppe blanche que le jeune homme lui avait donné dans la voiture, plutôt dans la soirée et la déposa sur la table basse du salon.

Draco la regarda s'éloigner, vidant du même coup le reste de son vin. Peut-etre serait-il plus sage de la laisser partir, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille si vite.

- Et si je demande à Hermione de rester...pas Divine?

Sa main allait se poser sur la poignée de la porte mais elle interrompit son geste. Vraiment surprise par cette demande totalement incongrue dans un tel moment. L'ex Gryffondor garda cependant son sang froid et jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, elle n'avait à présent, plus rien à lui cacher.

- Je suis une professionnelle Draco. Ce n'est pas Hermione qu'il te faut mais une escorte. Cela suffit à un homme comme toi.

Le jeune homme la suivit des yeux comme un fauve devant une souris mais il n'avait plus envie de passer à l'attaque.

- J'ai aussi besoin d'une amie, mais apparemment ce n'est pas dans tes cordes.

Il avait vu en elle une complice, une alliée mais là encore, il semblait d'être trompé…Peut être en avait-il trop exigé et trop vite. Ce fut alors à son tour de sourire de façon Malfoyenne. Peut être déteignit-il sur elle? Elle était en colère, non pas contre lui mais contre cette gourde de Parkinson.

- Une amie? Tu en as déja une non? Qui ne crains pas de te dire la vérité

Draco la regarda, les yeux froids et ne répondit rien. A vrai dire, que pouvait il répondre. Elle avait raison, Pansy avait gagné, elle devait bien s'être bien régalé à lui balancer la vérité en pleine figure. Mais il s'occuperait d'elle plus tard.

- Tu as raison... Bonne soirée donc.

Finit-il par lâcher se détourner définitivement de sa silhouette préférant regarder la vue. Cette fois, la main de Divine tourna la poignée et sortit refermant doucement la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Draco fut plongé dans le silence, son verre à présent vide entre les doigts. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Il n'arrivait pas bien à se rendre compte, à assimiler. Il venait de perdre Divine….Hermione…il ne savait plus. Il ne la connaissait finalement que peu,voir pas du tout. S'il avait su depuis le début, les choses auraient-elles étaient différentes ? Sûrement oui car il n'aurait jamais fait appel à elle en sachant qui elle était et il serait peut être passé à coté de quelque chose. Mais désormais, c'était terminé.

Malfoy rejoignit la table basse ou il posa son verre vide et fixant un instant l'enveloppe quelle avait laissé là, il sortit d'un coup sa baguette comme pour riposter à une attaque et réduit le papier en cendre. Les billets se consumèrent lentement sous ses yeux pour ne plus former qu'un tas noirâtre de cendre sur le cristal de la table.

**oOoOo**

Katherine et Mathilda regardèrent la porte fermée du bureau de leur employeur.

- Tu crois qu'on doit lui apporter son thé ?

- On ? comment ça « on » ? **Tu **vas lui apporter son thé.

- Hein ?! mais pourquoi moi ?! Déclara Mathilda carrément paniquée.

A son arrivée ce matin, leur prince n'avait pas dit un mot, pas ouvert la bouche. Il avait juste jeté son long manteau noir sur le bureau de Katherine et avait filé à grandes enjambées s'enfermer dans son sanctuaire. Depuis neuf heures ce matin, ses deux secrétaires avaient évité d'aller le déranger au maximum mais il y avait hélas des tâches, auxquelles elles ne pouvaient pas échapper. Comme de lui apporter son thé de quinze heures par exemple…

- Parce que c'est moi qui lui ait apporté les dossiers de Milan ce matin. Cette fois c'est donc ton tour.

Mathilda ouvrit la bouche, scandalisée. A tous les coups sa collègue profitait de son ancienneté et de son expérience pour éviter cette tâche pénible ! enfin…Katherine lui revaudrait ça, elle ne se gênerait pas pour le lui rappeler !

- Très bien. Mais si je n'en ressors pas vivante, tu t'en mordras les doigts !

- Mais oui, mais oui. Aller dépêche toi. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas attendre.

La cadette prit le lourd plateau composé d'une théière, d'un mug et d'un petit plateau de biscuits sec et de sa main libre alla frapper.

- Monsieur ? J'apporte votre thé.

En manque de réponse, la jeune femme frappa à nouveau.

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

Elle risqua un regard à l'intérieur mais…personne…la pièce était déserte même le fauteuil avait été abandonné. Katherine releva le nez de son ordinateur en la voyant revenir, le plateau aussi plein que tout à l'heure.

- Ben alors ?

- Il n'est plus là…

- Plus là ?

- Plus là. Répéta Mathilda tout en posant le plateau à sa place.

Draco avait disparu, il avait transplané pour être plus précis. L'atmosphère de son bureau l'étouffait, il avait besoin de réfléchir. A Pansy, à Divine, à Hermione. Oh il ne savait plus. De toute façon, il trouverait bien une autre escorte qui elle, ne le décevrait pas. Elle ne lui avait certes pas menti, mais c'était tout comme. Il était furieux et déçu. En général ça ne faisait pas bon mélange.

- Un autre. Dit-il au barman du club ou il venait avec Blaise lorsque son ami revenait à Londres.

L'homme remplit pour la troisième fois le verre de son client de whisky. Il avait besoin de sa dose d'alcool, ça ne l'aiderait pas à y voir plus clair, loin de là mais c'était son seul recours pour le moment. Ensuite, il oublierait toute cette histoire.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

**?****  
><strong>

**Lana NEMESIS:** vos désirs sont des ordres maitresse *.***  
><strong>

**FaithStrange : **Ils ne se connaissent pas, ils ne se sont jamais vu. Mais ils se connaissent de nom, de réputation. Ils n'ont pas été à l'école ensemble

**Elsar:** Ben faut bien quand même ! ^^ en tout cas ravie que ça te plaise ainsi !

**Mana :** haan merciiiiiiiiiiii *.* (se sent pu xD) je fais de mon mieux pour que ce soit le cas mais parfois ce n'est pas évident je l'avoue lol !

**lady A :** xDDD l'espoir fait vivre c'est sur lol j'adore Draco aussi *.* et pour ce faire je recois l'aide d'une amie. On échange nos idées nos points de vue car en rpg elle avait un personnage qui lui ressemblait énormément. Elle a donc accepté de m'aider à faire un Draco encore plus...*.* enfin tu vois quoi xD

Pour Hermione c'est vrai que c'était plus délicat mais j'y avais beaucoup réfléchis sinon ca n'aurait rien donné mais pour l'instant les critiques sont bonnes^^

**Fiind-l0ve**: po bien de se réjouir du malheur des autres :p elles ont po demandé à bosser pour Mussolini mais il est mignon alors on lui pardonne XD Je ne sais pas chérie, j'ai encore beaucoup d'idées à écrire donc c'est pas encore terminé.

**Lily - Lily - Lily:** Qui sait...? ^^

**PaNsS:** fufufufu ! Elle est vilaine heeeiin? xD il en faut bien une queu même è_é sinon on se frais chier ! Ah bon? _ j'ai po changé ma facon d'écrire pourtant mais en même temps ce chapitre est un peu "tendu"

Moi je suis partit début juillet a Reims, quand il faisait encore froid et humide ! Ca me semble si loin x_x

_Rentrée obligé, voici un nouveau chapitre à déguster ! Qu'en sera t'il de vos deux heros préférés? Venez vite le découvrir^^ moi je me lance de suite dans le 19em !_

**_Bonne lecture a tous !  
><em>**

**LACUS CLYNE**_  
><em>

**oOoOoOo**oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo**  
><strong>

Durant les trois mois qui suivirent l'affaire retentissante de l'agenda, Hermione travailla comme une forcenée. Elle avait même l'impression d'être de retour à cette troisième année épuisante ou elle possédait encore le Retourneur de Temps. Entre la fac et ses clients, elle ne dormait plus que quatre ou cinq heures par nuit. Enchaînant ses deux vies avec l'habileté d'une femme d'affaire.

Depuis quelle avait été percée à jour par cette idiote de Parkinson, Divine n'avait pas revu Draco et pour être honnête, elle avait été si occupée quelle y avait à peine pensée. Un client perdu, dix de retrouvés. La preuve, depuis ce scandale, étrangement, les demandes tombaient à la pelle au point quelle devait en refuser. Son planning était plein jusqu'à fin avril.

Cet après midi, elle avait décidé de prendre un peu de repos en compagnie de Ginny. Le ventre de la jeune mère était maintenant bien rond et elle se fatiguait beaucoup plus vite mais elle avait insisté pour l'accompagner dans sa séance shopping. Assise dans un fauteuil confortable, la jolie rousse regardait son amie manipuler un sac noir au fermoir en forme du logo d'une marque de luxe.

- Ce sac me plait bien. Qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

- Tu veux **vraiment** mon avis ?

- Bien sûr. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas posé la question.

Ginny se pinça les lèvres comme si elle craignait de vexer sa camarade mais finit quand même par se lancer.

- C'est un Dior….

- Oui et ?

- Il doit être très cher.

- Si tu crois que je me tue au travail pour la gloire tu te trompes. J'ai les moyens de me prendre ce sac et je ne vais pas me gêner.

- Il y en a de très beau pour bien moins cher…

Ce sac noir devait coûter minimum un mois du salaire de Harry. C'était une folie absolument hors de prix.

- Bien sûr mais c'est la marque que l'on paye.

De toute façon, elle ne comptait pas acheter toute la gamme. Mais un sac Dior, ça ferait son petit effet auprès de ses clients.

- C'est décidé, j'le prends.

Ms Potter soupira. Hermione avait déjà acheté deux paires de chaussures Guess, de la lingerie et un manteau Armani pour la saison à venir…et à chaque fois, Ginny avait manqué la crise d'apoplexie en entendant les factures salées en caisse qu'Hermione payait toujours sans rechigner. Elle espérait bien que ses clients la payaient assez cher pour subvenir aux besoins d'une escorte de luxe. Harry et elle n'étaient pas dans le besoin avec tout ce que James et Lily avaient laissé à leur fils mais ils n'allaient pas pour autant faire autant d'achats. D'une parce qu'ils n'en voyaient pas l'utilité, et de deux parce que le petit Potter allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez et que la chambre n'était toujours pas terminé.

- Je sais ce que tu te dis. Et tu n'as pas tout à fait tort mais laisse moi t'expliquer mon point de vue avant de juger mes folles dépenses.

Elles étaient toutes deux assise dans un salon de thé, bien à l'abri du petit vent frais qui soufflait dehors. On était à la début mars et il était encore tôt pour boire un verre en terrasse. La pluie se mêlait souvent de la partie l'un des charmes discutables de l'Angleterre. Draco lui avait déjà confié qu'il préférait l'Italie ou le climat était moins humide et capricieux. La jeune femme eut un moment d'absence. Même après presque quatre mois de silence radio, son esprit venait encore parfois à penser à lui, à citer son nom. Comment l'oublier ? Oublier le fils Malfoy revenait à tenter l'impossible.

- Hermione…Hermione !

- Hein ?

- J'attends ton argumentaire.

- Ah, pardon.

Elle exerçait un métier de contact expliqua t'elle. Voila pourquoi elle devait toujours être irréprochable, avoir des robes hautes coutures ça aidait mine de rien à fidéliser et à renvoyer une excellente image du « produit ».

- Oui…ce n'est pas faux

- Le quart de l'argent part en lingerie, en maquillage et en produits de beauté. Sans oublier le loyer bien sûr.

Ginny apporta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

- Et sans indiscrétion, tu gagnes combien par an ?

- Oh je ne sais pas, ça dépend

Ginny avala une gorgé de thé encore chaud lorsque sa voisine répondit

- Cent mille.

Ni une ni deux Ginny avala de travers et manqua de s'étrangler, toussant ses poumons.

- Cent mille livres par an !

- Je te l'ai dis, ça dépend

Les gens étaient fous ! Comment pouvait-elle gagner autant d'argent ? Mais Divine était le jouer délicat d'hommes puissants prêt à mettre le prix pour passer du temps en sa compagnie.

- Mais dis moi, franchement. Elle s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette après avoir reprit ses esprits. Tu comptes vraiment arrêter à la fin de tes études ?

- Bien entendu. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Eh bien…euh…tu dois être habitué à un certain niveau de vie maintenant et même temps que Magico mage tu ne gagneras pas autant…

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Répondit directement Hermione les sourcils légèrement froncés. Car je ferais ce que j'ai envie. C'est mon but, je le mènerais à bien

Madame Potter sourit. Au fond, elle était rassurée par l'enthousiasme qu'avait eu Hermione à lui répondre. Elle gardait en vue son objectif et les finances ne semblaient pas lui poser de problème. La studieuse Gryffondor lui avoua même ensuite, quelle mettait de coté tous les mois pour plus tard

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi va. Je sais très bien ce que je fais.

- Je n'en n'ai jamais douté. Tu es suffisamment intelligente pour ça.

Elle était heureuse, que ses amis soient au courant de sa double vie. Ginny n'imaginait peut être pas à quel point leurs conversations anodines pouvaient lui faire du bien.

- C'est pour bientôt.

- Un peu plus de huit semaines. Quand je te disais que je ressemblerais à Bouddha.

- Non, tu es très jolie. Harry doit te le dire.

- Oui, mais son avis ne compte pas.

Un rire suivit cette déclaration plutôt inattendue

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que c'est mon mari, il ne peut pas être objectif.

Ca n'était pas faux mais ça la fit rire néanmoins. C'était tellement…criant de vérité ! Et même rond comme un ballon, Ginny restait très jolie la grossesse lui allait bien.

- Eh bien je te promets que je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir.

- Alors je veux bien te croire. Mais je commence à avoir hâte que ce soit terminé…je suis de plus en plus crevée.

- Courage. Hermione tapota sa main avec compassion. Tu as parcouru le plus long et peut être viendra t'il en avance qui sait ?

- Mmh oui…surtout s'il est aussi pressé que son père.

Nouveau rire. Sa douce Ginny, ce quelle lui avait manqué.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Tu voudrais avoir des enfants ? Plus tard. Précisa la future maman en voyant l'air dubitatif d'Hermione.

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais pas tout de suite, je ne fais pas autant d'abdos tous les jours pour grossir !

Ce fut au tour de Ginny d'éclater de rire, Hermione faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour rester au top, garder un corps séduisant et attirant. Et puis ça n'était pas le moment, sa vie était trop mouvementée pour un enfant.

- A ce propos. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose

- Je t'écoute.

Hermione coupa avec soin sa tartelette aux fraises en plusieurs parts du bout de sa petite fourchette et apporta le premier quart à ses lèvres.

- Harry et moi avons discuté et, nous serions honorés que tu deviennes la marraine, de notre fils.

La brunette renonça à mordre dans sa fraise rouge et appétissante pour relever les yeux sur sa voisine de table.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Evidemment.

- Harry en parlera à Ron. Je me suis donc chargé de te l'annoncer. Alors ? qu'en dis tu ?

- Eh bien, puisque vous seriez honorés. Elle sourit. Je serais ravie de relever le défit.

- Très bien. Marraine.

Cela faisait quelque temps quelle voulait lui en parler mais avec le scandale, l'enquête qui avait débouché sur le procès. Ils avaient tous eu l'esprit ailleurs et ça n'avait plus été le moment de parler d'heureux événement. Cette journée entre filles avait été l'occasion.

**oOoOo**

De l'avion où elle ne voyait que la masse sombre des nuages en dessous d'eux. Son employeur assit à coté d'elle s'amusait a compter fleurette à une charmante hôtesse. Après deux mois de « tournée » ils rentraient au pays les Etats-Unis, la France, L'Italie, ils avaient eu fort à faire durant leurs nombreuses escales. Autant dire qu'ils avaient passé les trois quart du temps en avion.

- Un autre verre ?

Proposa l'hôtesse toujours à coté de leurs sièges.

- Non, merci.

Ils allaient atterrir dans moins de quarante cinq minutes et la pauvre Katherine devait encore régler pas mal de choses appeler Mathilda, réserver une voiture pour leur arrivée à l'aéroport et dénicher un restaurant de sushi encore ouvert à vingt deux heures trente. Si elle ne choppait pas de cheveux blancs avant quarante ans, ce serait vraiment un miracle.

- Détendez vous un peu Katherine, vous allez réussir à me refiler votre stress.

Ordonna son seigneur en posant sa nuque sur le mœlleux appui tête de son siège première classe. Il avait fermé les yeux pour les reposer un peu, le vol restait long et il avait peu dormit, tout aussi occupé que sa secrétaire à organiser son retour chez lui.

- Toutes mes excuses Monsieur Malfoy. Mais je fais au mieux.

- Eh bien, si ça n'est pas suffisant, je demanderais à Mathilda de m'accompagner la prochaine fois.

Katherine, ne se donna même pas la peine de répliquer, c'était inutile. Elle ne le savait trop bien quelle avait tout intérêt à être compétente et à satisfaire ses moindres caprices. Depuis leur départ en janvier dernier, il était plus irritable que jamais et parfois taciturne, enfin… plus qu'avant. Ces deux employés les plus proches, soupçonnaient que son humeur maussade ait un rapport avec la mystérieuse Divine. La soirée du maire fin décembre avait probablement sonné la fin de leur collaboration. Plus jamais Monsieur Malfoy ne leur avait demandé d'envoyer de fleurs, de téléphoner, ou de prendre rendez vous. Alors…que c'était-il passé ? Leur patron semblait pourtant satisfait des services de cette jeune femme là puisqu'il n'en n'avait plus demandé d'autre ensuite. Des escortes, il en fréquentait cependant toujours mais pas toujours la même, il changeait, variait les plaisir. Ca ne regardait que lui, il n'empêche que Katherine et Mathilda crevaient de curiosité.

Londres. Après deux mois loin de sa terre natale, il pensait qu'il ne penserait plus à cette histoire. Mais revenir, faisait en fait tout remonter. Voila pourquoi il ne sautait pas de joie à l'idée de rentrer. Divine…Hermione, serait là, tout près mais elle n'avait pas sa place dans sa vie. Dire quelle avait été la complice de Potter et quelle l'était toujours.

« J'ai des talents cachés » ppfff ! Ca c'est sur ! Sale petite intrigante. Il lui en voulait mais s'en voulait aussi à lui-même de s'être fait avoir, il aurait dû être plus prudent, se renseigner. Au fond Pansy avait eu raison de l'avertir.

Quel idiot…on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

**oOoOo**

Le salon était enfumé par des volutes de cigares, un major d'homme passait entre les fauteuils confortables pour s'assurer que tous les verres restaient pleins. Whisky pur feu ou Brandi.

L'imperator était un club ancestral strictement réservé aux hommes et cela depuis mille huit quarante trois. Son système fonctionnait à l'identique des grandes fraternités américaine on ne pouvait y rentrer qu'en étant parrainé par un plus ancien. Ce qui n'avait pas été un gros problème pour l'héritier Malfoy. Il profitait des privilèges de ce club depuis ses dix huit ans. On n'y parlait surtout affaires et politique autour d'un verre. Ce genre d'endroit pouvait paraître révoltant surtout pour les féministes mais il était bon de ce retrouver entre hommes après le travail ou encore le week end. N'en déplaise à ces dames.

On échangeait des idées dans un cadre somptueux mais sobre fait de boiseries d'époque, d'épaisses moquettes persanes et de fauteuils capitonnés près d'une cheminée de marbre qui à cette époque de l'année restait éteinte. Des abajoues posées ça et là diffusaient une lumière feutrée prompte aux confidences.

Après une journée particulièrement longue et pas vraiment satisfaisante, Draco avait éprouvé un grand besoin de décompresser. Ca allait faire une heure qu'il était là, et son dernier interlocuteur venait de prendre congés. Confortablement installé dans un large fauteuil, le jeune businessman avait le regard sombre. Il tenait son Whisky surélevé au niveau de son visage, faisant tourner le glaçon dans l'alcool doré. Il pensait à Hermione, et à ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à ce moment précis.

Se repassant leur dernière soirée en boucle dans sa tête, essayant de comprendre où tout avait éclaté. Et force d'admettre que la fautive était Pansy en tout points. Elle était apparue comme un cheveu sur la soupe, dans l'unique but de gâcher sa soirée, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Draco la connaissait suffisamment bien pour en être sur.

Mais l'attitude de sa belle escorte l'avait fortement blessé, voir déçu. Et il n'était jamais bon de décevoir un Malfoy. L'histoire l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises. Il avait pour cette femme un respect que peut pouvait se vanter d'avoir, et maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle lui avait mentit, il s'en trouvait désarçonné. C'était une sensation vraiment très désagréable.  
>Au bout de plusieurs minutes à ruminer seul, un homme vint le rejoindre. Il le connaissait depuis des années. C'était un homme brave, gentil et honnête. Peut-être un peu trop porté sur l'éthanol, surtout le whisky de douze ans d'âge. Mais chacun avait ses vices, son métier devait être particulièrement stressant<br>L'homme était également au centre d'une affaire importante qui faisait trembler tout le système bourgeois sorcier et moldu. Monsieur l'avocat de la fameuse escorte au carnet celle par qui le scandale avait débuté.

Son nom était déjà relié à la plus retentissante histoire de mœurs de ces dernières années. Rien de mieux pour une carrière d'avocat. Sa liste de client voulant être défendu par un aussi grand pro du barreau ne ferait que grandir. Chacun d'eux, avaient un peu vendu leur âme au Diable.  
>L'homme se laissa choir dans un fauteuil prés de l'âtre éteint et soupira d'aise. La journée avait été longue...ce procès était très physique surtout à cause des spectateurs déchaînés et des accusés virulents.<p>

- Un whisky.

Commanda t'il auprès du major d'homme. Il Retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux et l'arrête du nez avec son pouce et son index. Le maître d'hôtel revint avec son verre alors qu'il glissait ses montures sur son nez. Il tourna la tête et aperçu enfin, son voisin. Draco lui sourit, poli. Même si ce n'était pas le genre de sourire qui invitait à la conversation. Cependant, il était curieux, voir trop curieux. Très peu d'information sortait sur cette fameuse escorte. Et pour cause, c'était la contrepartie à son témoignage. Elle avait bien raison. Elle n'était pas totalement idiote. D'autre ne se serait pas gêner pour avoir leur heure de gloire, aussi funeste soit elle

- Oh Malfoy, je ne vous avais pas vu. Veuillez m'excuser.

Il tendit la main pour que son jeune voisine la serre.  
>- La journée a été difficile.<p>

Expliqua t'il sans autre détail puis s'intéressa à celle de son interlocuteur.

- Comment se porte vos affaires?

Ce disant, il prit son verre et en but une rasade. Malfoy junior se pencha simplement en avant pour répondre en serrant la main tendue puis bu dans son verre. L'alcool lui réchauffa la gorge et l'estomac.

- Parfaitement bien. et les vôtres mon cher? D'après ce que j'entends, vous êtes encore le défenseur des plus faible... comment se porte la jolie dame?

Demanda Draco en souriant. Ici, ça n'était un secret pour personne qui représentait Monsieur Moore. Les hommes en parlaient entre eux car lui-même, ne devait rien dévoiler sur une affaire en cours.

- Oh bien, bien. Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas eu grand chose à faire avant le début du procès. Elle avait déjà préparé toute sa défense elle même. Elle est...Il but a nouveau bluffante et c'est loin d'être une "faible" femme

Draco haussa les sourcils. Oui, il connaissait bien ce genre de femme. Celle qui vous bluff rien qu'en une phrase

- Ah oui, bientôt elle vous dira qu'elle n'a plus besoin de vous...

Draco rit doucement.

- Et elle n'a pas oublié d'être jolie je présume

Draco sous entendait par là que l'avocat, avant d'être défenseur de la justice... restait avant tout un homme. On n'avait pas une prostituée de luxe comme cliente tous les jours.

Il remonta ses lunettes de son index avant de répondre  
>- eh bien, elle ne serait sûrement pas escorte si elle n'était pas un temps soit peu jolie. Celle ci a beaucoup de charme et très cultivée. J'en ai été surpris d'ailleurs.<p>

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il était venu pour essayer de se changer les idées, et voilà que ce qu'il entend lui rappelait en tout point la jeune femme qui le hantait. Il secoua la tête doucement et essaya de rester impassible

- et bien... quel est son atout? Les yeux? Lèvres? Rein?

Le jeune homme le taquinait. Étant donné qu'il savait que Moore ne pouvait pas parlé d'elle comme il voulait, il essayait d'avoir le maximum d'information, mine de rien.

- Oh c'est une petite brunette. Un beau brin de fille. Personnellement ce qui m'impressionne le plus, ce sont ses cheveux

Il rit et finit son premier verre

- On dirait une crinière de lion avec de jolies boucles.

Il semblait déjà avoir bu quelque verre avant de venir ici et nul besoin de Veritaserum pour qu'il en dise trop mais ça, il ne semblait pas encore vraiment le réaliser. Et surtout, oubliant totalement qui était son interlocuteur. Le fils unique de Lucius avait été à bonne école pour extorquer des aveux des pauvres innocents trop naïfs ou en l'occurrence, trop saoul, pour se méfier. Ca ne pouvait pas tomber mieux.

Draco se releva alors sur son siège comme si une abeille venait de le piquer, plus alerte que jamais.

- Sa crinière de... de lion?

Le démon blond eu comme un coup dans la poitrine... Il avait un pressentiment. Et ce n'était pas le genre de pressentiment qu'on aimait avoir ! Il avait la réponse, la solution sur le bout de la langue, mais il n'osait pas y croire. Il savait que jamais l'avocat ne dirait clairement qui était cette jeune femme. Alors, comme en affaire, il fallait ruser.

Se réinstallant dans le siège, il prit un air naturel et presque totalement désintéressé, approchant son verre de ses lèvres

- Il est vrai qu'elle a une chevelure à faire pâlir le roi de la jungle. Est-elle aussi le tigre fier qui se battra jusqu'à la mort? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de cette chère Divine !

Dit il en buvant finalement son verre cul sec. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait !

Son interlocuteur eut un rire un peu trop tonitruant pour être sobre. Quelque homme tournèrent la tête dans leur direction, interrompu dans leur tergiversions Puis reprirent leur conversation, ce désintéressant d'eux.

- Fière et courageuse ! Elle m'épate cette petite, elle m'épate

Il entama son second verre sans retenu. Le machiavélique Malfoy quant à lui, aurait bien sourit. Mais l'envie n'y était pas. Il déglutit lentement... c'était Hermione. C'était bien elle. A présent, le doute n'était plus permis, il avait eu les indices et les pistes qu'il espérait. Ses yeux se mirent à lancer des éclairs. Mais il devait toujours se contenir. Ici, tout le monde le connaissait

- C'est donc bien elle

L'avocat, compris trop tard. Qu'il avait transgressé l'un des codes sacré de son métier. Il avait parlé, beaucoup trop parlé. Et ça n'était sûrement pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il tenta néanmoins, de sauver les meubles et s'étouffant presque avec sa gorge de Whisky, il toussa  
>- Merlin ! Monsieur Malfoy, qu'ais je dis la! Je n'ai cité personne. Vous même n'avez rien entendu. Je ne veux pas d'ennui. Si on apprend que j'ai…<p>

Draco souris cette fois ci devant l'avocat tout penaud devant lui. L'enfant venait de comprendre qu'il s'était fait piège par le loup. Et c'était de sa faute à lui. Jouissant comme sensation. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la vantardise. Le jeune Malfoy se pencha vers l'homme rond en face de lui, une lueur démoniaque sur le visage

- vous n'êtes plus en état de mentir. J'arrêtais un peu le Whisky, si j'étais vous.

Il se leva et tapota sur son épaule, comme à un petit garçon venant de finir un test éprouvant

- Vous avez intérêt à faire du bon travail avec elle.

Et le jeune prince sortit du salon, la tête haute. Une fois dehors, il fronça les sourcils. Maintenant, et seulement maintenant, il se permit d'être en colère. Après elle, mais surtout, après lui-même. Il transplana directement vers son appartement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et il se contenta de tourner en rond. Comme souvent depuis qu'il la connaissait. Il ne connaissait pas son adresse... mais il DEVAIT LA VOIR !

Son avocat lui avait dis que Divine, puisque c'était bien d'elle qu'il s'agissait, avait du transmettre la liste de ses clients aux Aurors pour l'enquête. Cependant...ces mêmes Aurors n'étaient jamais venu le voir lui. Pourquoi? Pourtant il la connaissait, il la "fréquentait" Ce pourrait-il quellen'ait pas cité son nom? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi... lui y avait échappé. Quelque chose clochait; Il devait en avoir le coeur net alors, malgré l'heure tardive, il appela sa secrétaire.

- Trouvez moi l'adresse d'Hermione Granger" Dit il simplement après le "allo?" "et appelez moi dès que vous l'avez. Maintenant !

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à la pauvre Katherine d'avoir droit au chapitre. Ses yeux se perdirent au-delà de sa baie vitrée. Pourquoi ne pas avoir cité son nom ?

**oOoOo**

Les pieds contre le haut du lit, les jambes formant un angle, son corps couché a l'horizontale, Hermione dessinait ses abdos depuis cinq bonnes minutes maintenant. Ce soir elle était tranquille, pas de client et ses devoirs pour la fac étaient finis depuis un bail. Elle avait donc décidé de prendre sa soirée rien que pour elle. Cependant, elle fit interrompu en plein exercice car on frappa. Qui venait donc la voir à cette heure ci? Sautant du lit, elle enfila un peignoir et alla ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un jeune homme blond, en face d'elle.  
>Sa bouche s'ouvrit, puis se ferma. Avant de simplement déclarer<p>

- ...Je pensais ne plus te revoir

Il était planté là, devant elle avec un regard quelle n'aurait su définir, ses beaux yeux gris devenu orage.

- A vrai dire, moi non plus.

Il l'avait trouvé, il était sur le pas de sa porte, mais maintenant, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Divine, cligna, ne répondant rien. Il savait. L'avait-il compris? Ou seulement découvert?  
>Ils n"allaient pas parler dans le couloir aussi, s'écarta t'elle de la porte pour le laisser entrer.<p>

Draco resta cependant stoïque pendant quelques secondes, ne quittant pas Hermione des yeux. Hermione... ce prénom lui allait finalement si bien. Il se décida à entrer en découvrant l'appartement. Simple et sophistiqué. Tout elle en fait. Il découvrit le chat paisiblement installé dans le fauteuil. Il inspira un grand coup, se donnant le courage de continuer

- C'était toi…l'agenda volé, l'escorte, c'était toi. Pourquoi tu n'as pas cité mon nom ?

Voila, il l'avait dit, cette question qui lui triturait les méninges et lui brûlait la langue. Car il n'y avait quelle, pour lui apporter une réponse.

La porte se referma derrière lui. C'est alors quelle pu répondre aussi simplement que la question posée  
>- Je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas cité.<p>

Elle l'avait fait en tout état de cause, en son âme et conscience. Pourquoi ? Pas vraiment pour amande honorable mais surtout parce quelle n'en n'avait pas sentit l'utilité. Son visiteur surprise baissa la tête. Il essaya de comprendre. Elle avait fait ça pour... le préserver? Le laisser tranquille? Il la regarda, le long manteau noir toujours sur le dos. Il s'imaginait une réponse plus complexe avec peut être, une raison cachée.

- C'est tout... c'est la seule explication? Tu ne voulais pas m'imposer ça?

Il avait l'impression d'avoir du mal à parler. A vrai dire, il se sentait un peu stupide d'avoir cette conversation là avec elle.

- pourquoi tu m'as pas dis que c'était toi? pourquoi... pourquoi tu ne me dis rien si tu veux à ce point là me "protéger.

La jeune femme passa derrière lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules qui étaient plus hautes qu'elle et lui retira le long manteau comme une parfaite hôtesse. Elle prit bien le temps de le ranger sur un cintre et de lui faire de nouveau face pour répondre.

- J'ai noté mes clients réguliers. On ne s'était vu que deux fois. Ton nom, a assez été assez traîné dans la boue.

Il cligna des yeux, n'arrivant pas à réaliser exactement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il se laissa déshabiller doucement, il se sentait comme absent, déconnecté. Et, lorsqu'il réalisa de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, il se retourna vivement.. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il lui attrapa le menton et l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé,, elle la moldu, la complice de Potter mais maintenant, quelle importance… ?

Le jeune homme la fit reculer contre la porte d'entrée dont ils ne s'étaient pas éloignés.

- Je dois avouer que…tu m'as manqué.

Il avait lâché son menton et caressait ses bras, avec lenteur dans un mouvement allant de haut en bas. Quant à Divine, elle leva les mains et caressa ses joues de ses pouces  
>- Je vois. Elle sourit, presque timidement pour ajouter. Comment m'as tu trouvé?<p>

Draco caressa son front avec son pouce, souriant malicieusement

- j'ai demandé à Katherine ton adresse. C'était facile maintenant que je sais ton nom

L'intelligente sorcière ne cacha pas sa surprise, ses yeux clignèrent deux fois.  
>- Tu as osé déranger ta secrétaire à cette heure pour une adresse ?<p>

Elle regarda les sourcils de son client faire deux accent circonflexes puis déclarer avec toute l'arrogance qui lui était propre.

- Eh bien quoi ? C'est son boulot non ? Je la paye assez cher.

Un froncement de sourcil hermionien accueillit cette déclaration. Quel tyran ce type…toujours aussi sur de lui et frimeur…Un Malfoy quoi. Elle changea cependant de sujet en souriant, ses paupières baissées telle une petite fille timide.  
>- Pourras tu m'excuser? De n'avoir rien dit. Tu es le seul de mes réguliers a savoir mon..."petit secret" et j'espére pouvoir compter sur ton silence.<br>La jeune femme lui lançait une perche car elle se doutait bien qu'une telle faveur ne serait pas gratuite. Son maître chanteur leva les yeux à gauche réfléchissant, comme si la réflexion était intense, mais fini par lui lancer un regard entendu.

- Ca risque de coûter cher.

- Je crains de ne pas avoir les moyens alors…

Divine sourit cependant, attendant que le châtiment suprême ne s'abatte sur sa tête. Une étincelle naquit dans le gris des yeux de son visiteur, son corps venait de prendre feu en moins d'une seconde. Il la souleva de terre. Le réflexe qu'elle eut fut de serrer ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Parfait, il n'en attendait pas moins... Il la regarda en souriant, embrassant ses lèvres.

- Tu les as

- Non…j't'en prie pas maintenant…je viens de faire du sport et…

Elle avait un simple short et un débardeur et en plus, elle avait transpiré. Ca n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Toute fois, Monsieur la regarda avec un air blasé typique.

- Quand vas tu comprendre que ce n'est pas Divine que je suis venu voir...

Il l'embrassa et marmonna un « je m'en fou » un dialecte rare dans la bouche du jeune homme. Ce qui déclancha un rire chez sa compagne qui embrassa ses joues un peu chaudes.

- Combien de verres as tu bu avant de venir pour pouvoir me dire ça?

Amusée, elle arrangea une mèche platine sur son front. Draco Malfoy était un perfectionniste, elle doutait fortement qu'il puisse aimer les filles qui se baladait en survêt'. Il lui fallait une femme à sa hauteur, quelqu'un qui serait capable de l'affronter de front. Draco sourit à sa question. Il en avait bu quelques uns, certes. Mais il était loin d'être ivre ! Alors il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Se laissant coiffé. Il aimait bien ces gestes tendres, quoi que trop tendres. Il l'emprisonna avec plus de poigne entre la porte et son torse, juste pour qu'il puisse détacher une main de ses cuisses et aller faire doucement glisser le pan du peignoir le long de son épaule qu'il finit par embrasser doucement, prenant le temps de savourer sa peau, Ses lèvres sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire, puis sur la courbure de son cou. Sa victime ne chercha alors plus à l'en empêcher, sa tête partit en arrière contre la porte d'entrée dans un petit soupir d'envie qui était suffisant, pour mettre le feu à l'esprit de son visiteur. Sa bouche alla retrouver la sienne et la maintenant sous les fesses, il fit volte face vers le salon il ou avança au radar, ses lèvres toujours soudées aux siennes. Merlin quelle lui avait manqué, et qu'il était ivre de la retrouver. Sa Divine Hermione.

L'odeur de sa peau était toujours la même, même après trois mois sans lui, elle s'en souvenait encore un subtil mélange de parfum de couturier et de savon. Pareille à une enfant embrassant sa mère, elle respira l'odeur de sa peau, profondément. Ses mains remontèrent dans le dos de son prince, ses doigts contre la soie douce de sa veste de costume, se lovant le plus possible contre lui. Leur geste fut commun, Draco l'entourant avec d'avantage de possessivité comme s'il craignait quelle ne veuille se soustraire à cet emprise. Hermione le sentit la plaquer contre le cuir de son canapé ou bien était ce peut être parce quelle se tenait à lui tel un bébé koala, si désireuse de se perdre en lui pour oublier ce maudit procès et le pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés fâchés la dernière fois. La chaleur de ses baisers et le poids de son corps la firent à nouveau soupirer d'envie.

Gentleman, il l'aida à s'extraire de ses courts habits de sport après avoir dénoué sans mal le peignoir de coton qui tomba mollement sur ses bras. Les boucles brunes s'étalèrent, brillantes, sur l'accoudoir lorsqu'elle fit partir sa nuque sur le coussin, la gorge et la poitrine offerte. Draco ne refusant pas l'invitation, posa ses lèvres comme un fer rougit au feu sur la peau fraîche de sa maîtresse qu'il embrassa avec application. Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié l'odeur et la tonicité de sa peau, la jolie courbe de sa poitrine qui tenait si bien dans ses mains. Il en avait des frémissements jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Il n'aurait pas imaginé cette autre « première fois » aussi exaltante, aussi érotique. C'était Hermione Granger mais qui elle était et comment elle s'appelait lui était complètement égal pour l'heure.

Ses mains expertes le firent sortir de sa chemise de soie et de son pantalon quelle lâcha sur le tapis dans un bruit mat. Il ne cessait de bombarder sa bouche de baisers, bougeant lentement, sensuellement contre elle, lui montrant toute son impatience, tout son désir qu'il ne tentait même pas de dissimuler et cela jusqu'à ce que la peau s'unisse à la peau, que la chaleur s'unisse à la chaleur et que le cœur s'unisse au cœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ais plus rien du tout entre eux.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

**?  
><strong>

**Elsar** : ^^oui mais si c'est toujours l'entente parfaite, on se fait vite chier ! xD

**H223:** Tot ou tard la vérité éclate c'est souvent comme ça surtout quand c'est croustillant !

**Amandine** : oui mais ça...ils l'ont po encore compris xD surtout lui nigot comme il est il va mettre du temps a percuter ! C'est un mec quoi :D

**PaNsS** : mdrrrr Dragonisme XDDDD (se pisse dessus) faudra l'intégrer au petit larousse celui là ! Et merci beaucoup de ses encouragements^^ ca me fou la patate

**Lana NEMESIS** : xD ThanQ !

**Fiind-l0ve** : mdrrrr oula t'a grave craqué toi aussi XDDD étrange no? lui si parfait si propre sur lui...enfin ne cherchons pas ! Non ca ne me dis rien...je ne connais pas les coins de champagne ardenne, on a fais pas mal de visite *.* cetait bien même s'il faisait grave froid x_x

**Mlo-fiiiction** : merci ma belle ! mais si j'ai ton adresse mail que par petit bout...jvais po m'en sortir lol j'espere te revoir parmis mes lectreurs !

**Missy hermione malefoy :** c'est vraiment trés trés gentil ! je suis ravie d'avoir réussi a te convaincre ! C'est vrai que j'ai joué gros sur cette fic. C'était quitte ou double...les gens pouvaient ne pas aimer l'idée ou le contexte. Mais je crois avoir gagné mon pari^^

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Bientot Noel ! Quels cadeaux avez vous demandé?  
><em>

_Chez moi c'est la folie ! je suis débordée ! Comment ne pas s'arracher les cheveux quand on fait 36 choses à la fois?! Enfin...vivement les vacances ! En attendant voici la suite (oui il était grand temps -) chapitre 20 déja en préparation ! Courage !  
><em>

**_Bonne lecture à tous !  
><em>**

**Lacus Clyne**_  
><em>

**oOoOoOo**oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo**  
><strong>

Hermione se réveilla, les membres entrelacés avec ceux de son invité, son dos rendu moite par le contact prolongé avec le cuir du sofa. La tête blonde couchée sur sa poitrine nue, encore au pays des rêves. Il la tenait au chaud par son corps sur le sien et l'empêchait presque de bouger. Elle parvint néanmoins à démêler ses jambes des siennes et a tourner le haut de son corps pour voir l'heure à la pendule suspendue au dessus de l'entrée du salon. A un moment, il avait dû éteindre la lumière, laissant la pièce dans la pénombre excepté la timide lueur d'un lampadaire filtrant par les volets.

Il était neuf heures et trente sept minutes.

« oups… »

Les cours commençaient dans une heure et demi et elle était nue, pas douchée et ses affaires étaient éparpillées partout…boulette…

Hermione tendit désespérément le bras pour saisir sa baguette posée sur la table basse mais ne parvenait à la toucher que du bout des doigts…si elle continuait, le bout de bois risquait de tomber sur le tapis. Elle l'eut la vague sensation d'être un meurtrier voulant à tout prix récupérer l'arme de son crime et sursauta quand une voix ensommeillée murmura dans le creux de son cou

- Tu pourrais arrêter de bouger ? J'ai l'impression d'être couché sur un asticot…

- Je vais t'asticoter quelque chose moi tu vas voir…

Un asticot non mais…elle avait beau avoir la tête dans l'c…elle appréciait moyennement d'être comparé à un lombric visqueux.

Draco releva enfin son visage aux cheveux blonds un peu en désordre lui donnant un air furieusement sexy pour la fixer une seconde et enfin sourire, goguenard.

- Une invitation ?

Son hôtesse fronça les sourcils, il était mignon…mais là, ça n'était vraiment pas l'moment.

- Une prochaine fois peut être.

Elle parvint enfin à se dénouer totalement de lui, séparant toute sa peau de la sienne et se leva, permettant à son invité de scruter son anatomie afin de tout retenir par cœur. La jeune femme récupéra enfin sa baguette. Pointant son extrémité vers le salon, elle ouvrit sa main libre, paume vers le haut et récita

- Accio vêtements.

Sous vêtements, short et débardeur fusèrent à travers la pièce pour venir rejoindre tels des météores sa main. La magie, comment pourrait-elle s'en passer ?

Hermione s'apprêta à aller rejoindre sa salle de bain mais on lui pinça la hanche la faisant crier.

- AAIE ! Mais ça va pas ?

- Moi, ça va très bien mais tu n'imagines quand même pas filer en me laissant planter là n'est ce pas ?

Et dire quelle avait presque « faillit » l'oublier…elle ouvrit la bouche, inspira presque pour se donner du courage et expliqua qu'il fallait absolument quelle file car mine de rien le temps passait et quelle avait court dans exactement une heure et vingt minutes maintenant…

- Cours…oui biensûr

Si elle lui avait sortit « j'peux pas, j'ai Quidditch » il aurait pu mal le prendre. Il savait cependant que réussir son entrée en médico magie était son rêve n'empêche…

- Et donc tu vas laisser ton client préféré comme ça

Air blasé hermionien suite à cette remarque. « client préféré » ? Qui avait osé dire qu'il était son client préféré ? pas elle en tout cas.

- C'est important pour moi Draco. Toute fois…

Elle hocha la tête et ses vêtements toujours sur le bras, elle se pencha sur lui toujours étalé sur le sofa, sa main soutenant sa tempe.

- Tu peux m'attendre comme ça jusqu'à mon retour si tu veux. Dit-elle tout contre ses lèvres

Draco les tendit pour atteindre les siennes mais malicieuse, Hermione se recula, échappant au baiser. Ca ne sembla pas froisser son compagnon qui au contraire esquissa un sourire plein de sous entendus.

- J'aurais peut être un peu froid. Si je choppe une pneumonie, te dévoueras tu pour t'occuper de moi ?

- Je ne suis pas encore diplômée. Renchérit-elle en enfila son peignoir

- Tu éludes la question.

- Je suis désolé, mais si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais vraiment être en retard. On peut finir ce qu'on a commença la prochaine fois.

- Je pars pour le Canada ce week end. Annonça t'il d'une voix qui se voulait anodine.

Hermione resta un moment sans réaction mais finit par jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Ce départ était-il la raison de sa présence ici? Voulait-il crever l'abcès avant son départ?  
>- Je devrais donc me montrer patiente<p>

Elle disait ça dans ce sens uniquement pour ne pas le froisser car ce serait plutôt lui, qui devrait faire preuve de patience jusqu'à leur prochain rendez vous. Chose dont, monsieur Malfoy junior semblait totalement dépourvu. Draco en sourit presque, ayant perçu la petite pointe acéré quelle venait de lui lancer, elle était une adversaire à sa taille ça, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il consentit bon grés mal grés à la laisser partir mais sans l'avoir tiré par le poignet pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

- Et si tu me rejoignais. Ce soir. On sort dîner.

Il savait que, ça ne serait sûrement pas le dîner qui ferait pencher la balance en sa faveur mais il tenait à lui dire au revoir à sa façon. La jeune femme allait répondre par la positive mais se souvint que...  
>- Je...j'aurais adoré mais j'ai déja un autre engagement..<p>

Ron lui avait promis un tête à tête depuis que l'affaire de l'agenda avait été bouclé. Encore une fois elle se permettait de contrecarrer ses plans. Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils, cette réponse ne lui convenant pas du tout mais se rappelant de leur dispute de la veille, il décida de garder son agacement pour lui cette fois ci au prix d'un gros effort.

- Nous nous reverrons donc à mon retour

- Qui est ?

Avec efficacité, elle alla se chercher des vêtements propres dans sa chambre, repassa par le salon pour tout déposer à la salle de bain. Son compagnon lui pendant ce temps, utilisa sa baguette pour rassembler ses vêtements de la même façon que son hôtesse quelque minute auparavant.

- Je ne sais pas trop encore. Une semaine minimum mais ça peut s'éterniser si je n'obtiens pas ce que je veux tout de suite.

C'était un rendez vous d'une grande importance, des questions de gestion ou de grosses sommes d'argent étaient en jeux devaient être réglé en urgence et Merlin seul savait combien de temps cela prendrait. Hermione se contenta d'un sourire en levant les yeux au ciel lui ? ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait tout de suite ? Impossible, surtout avec son don pour les affaires. Mais peut être était ce plus délicat quelle ne le croyait. La brunette se garda de poser d'avantage de question car lui-même n'alla pas au bout de son histoire. Il avait d'autres choses en tête pour l'instant.

Alors qu'il allait fermer sa chemise, cependant deux bras l'entourèrent l'empêchant de continuer son rhabillage, les mains chaudes passèrent à fleur de la peau de sa poitrine.

- Tu es fâché? Demanda t'elle en hochant la tête dans le creux de son cou pour ne voir de son visage que sa joue

Draco soupira. Il n'était pas fâché, il était simplement décu. Et il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle

- Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour un simple client

Fit- il remarquer en regardant devant lui avant de lui accorder un regard un peu moqueur, voir détendu par-dessus son épaule. Il termina de fermer son bouton avant de se retourner sur elle, encadrant son visage entre ses mains. Il voulait le regarder attentivement avant de partir. Dans combien de temps pourrait-il revoir ce joli visage ? Draco se pencha pour embrasser son front, mais ses lèvres restèrent à quelque centimètre de sa peau pour qu'il puisse annoncer qu'il prenait congés et qu'à son avis, elle ferait bien d'en faire autant.

Elle avait fermé les yeux lorsque ses lèvres étaient entrées en contact avec sa peau. Hermione lui accorda un sourire mais suite à son avertissement elle revint brusquement sur terre...  
>- Hein? AAAAAH ! MON DIEEEU ! JVAIS ETRE EN RTAAARRD !<p>

Ne le saluant même pas, elle s'échappa d'entre ses mains et disparu derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Son client la regarda partir, et ce mit à rire en secouant la tête. Intelligente Gryffondor mais qui se laissait facilement distraire. Comme un gentleman, il sortit de l'appartement pour ensuite transplaner directement chez lui. Une masse dantesque de travail l'attendait encore, ses deux brillantes secrétaires l'accompagnaient cette fois car même sur place, il y aurait beaucoup à faire...entre dîners, réunions, et séminaires...il aurait plus besoin d'elles que jamais. D'ailleurs, il les appela pour leur mettre une dernière fois la pression avant le départ de demain et après quelque ordre bien placés, il raccrocha en se sentant un peu mieux. Ses pensés ne restèrent pas sur ses contrats bien longtemps et de nouveau, son esprit repartit dans l'autre sens

Il lui aurait bien demandé de l'accompagner mais Hermione Granger était une élève appliquée qui ne POUVAIT PAS louper des cours. Il savait d'amblé que la réponse aurait été non... cela lui aurait fait du bien de l'avoir près de lui. Mais elle avait trop à faire, trop a gérer pour le moment. Il se promit de l'emmener en Week end le plus tôt possible et elle n'aurait pas trop intérêt à se défiler cette fois.

Il aurait aussi pu faire intervenir un commando pour la kidnappermais elle n'aurait peut être pas apprécié…ou tout simplement la soumettre à l'Imperium. Mais tout celà, il y avait déjà pensé... hors il devait bien avoué que... Hermione n'était pas à lui. C'était une escorte et il était son client ni plus, ni moins. Leur relation s'appliquait au statut du patron et de l'employée. Il payait pour un service.

Il avait toujours eu cette...fâcheuse tendance a tout s'approprier dés que quelque chose lui plaisait suffisamment pour vouloir le posséder. Les femmes ne faisaient pas exception à la règle bien qu'il n'en fut pas "amoureux". Il ne manquerait plus qu'ca d'ailleurs ! Il était déja bien assez débordé par le travail sans devoir gérer une permanente à coté ! Ca coûtait de l'argent ces choses là. Mais Hermione était son nouveau désir, sa nouvelle obsession. Elle n'était pas la première, et il savait qu'elle ne serait pas la dernière... Il voulait juste l'avoir pour lui seul, comme un enfant égoïste qui ne veut pas prêter son jouet... Et le fait quelle était Gryffondor et très proche de mOsieur Potter ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses au contraire ça la rendait encore plusattrayante, magnétique et désespérément...inaccessible. s'il parvenait malgré tout à l'avoir vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre avec lui moyennement la somme nécessaire, elle deviendrait alors sans doute sa plus belle victoire

**oOoOo**

- Maintenant voyons un peu les différents composantes de la potion du…

Elle n'aurait peut être pas dû l'envoyer promener…il n'avait sûrement pas dû apprécier quelle lui dise « non »…Qui sait quelle horrible vengeance il allait lui concocter la prochaine fois…Assise sur son tabouret, Hermione se chatouillait le menton de sa plume d'un air pensif. La jeune sorcière avait totalement fait abstraction du passionnant cours de potion, son esprit divergeant vers son « client préféré ». dire « non » à Draco Malfoy….d'autres étaient morts pour moins que ça….il allait lui faire payer s'était sur…mais ce dîner avec Ron était prévu depuis quelque jour et puis la jeune femme y tenait. Depuis la fin de ce maudit procès, les deux amis n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de discuter tranquillement autour d'une bonne table…elle avec les études et le travail, lui avec les préparatifs du mariage et son poste au Ministère.

Raaaah… ! que faire….Elle ébouriffa sa masse déjà bien gonflée de cheveux, c'était à devenir folle !

- Eeh…Hermione…

Sa voisine lui fit du coude, leur professeur s'approchant de leur table à grands pas, son livre dans une main, dans l'autre la craie.

- Her…

- Miss Granger !

Le bout de craie alla percuter son front telle une météorite la faisant enfin réagir.-

- Aie ! Aaah !

Devant les yeux éberlués des autres élèves, elle bondit de son tabouret quelle manqua de faire renverser.

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous rêvez ?

- Je…pardon Monsieur….

- Vous êtes une élève appliquée d'habitude, alors veuillez à ne pas perdre vos bonnes habitudes.

- Oui….toutes mes excuses monsieur….

- Que je ne vous reprenne plus à rêvasser pendant mes cours ou il sera inutile de revenir.

L'accusée de mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête. Non mais à quoi elle pensait ? Les études en premier, toujours. Pourquoi ce foutu Malfoy venait lui casser les pieds en plein cours de potion. Raaaaah voila quelle recommençait ! Bon ! Stop, stop ! On se con centre sur les cours !

….

Et si il était en train d'imaginer un plan diabolique pour quelle s'en morde les doigts ? Merlin….il était capable….il suffisait de voir comment il traitait ses esclaves eeuh secrétaires. Oh mais peut être que…

- Hermione…

- Hein… ?

- Oh rien, tu rêvassais encore.

- Oh…

- Ce serait dommage que tu sois banni du cours.

Hermione secoua vivement la tête et s'appliqua à noter scrupuleusement le moindre mot de leur professeur, s'empêchant ainsi de divaguer encore. Mais il faudrait quelle vérifie son emploi du temps de ce soir. Peut être y avait-il moyen de contenter tout le monde.

**oOoOo**

- Oui, oui ! Voila j'arrive !

Des bruits de pas précipités derrière la porte de l'appartement lui indiquèrent quelle arrivait mais…un grand fracas se fit entendre.

- AAAAHH !

- Hermione ?! ….Hermione ? tout va bien ?

Demanda la voix de Ron à travers la porte.

- Ouie ouie ouie…Entre….c'est ouvert…

Obéissant à l'ordre donné par la petite voix, Ron clencha la porte et eu la surprise de voir son ex camarade de classe les fesses par terre au milieu du couloir, se massant les reins.

- EEuuh…tout va bien ?

Elle leva sur lui un regard blasé au travers des boucles brunes devant ses yeux.

- Ron, est ce que j'ai **vraiment** l'air d'aller bien… ?

Le concerné haussa un sourcil mais se pencha néanmoins, tendant une main salvatrice à la jeune femme qui la saisit aussitôt. Ron la tira doucement vers lui pour la relever.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai juste mis le pied sur un jouet de Pattenrond…

Le rouquin se mordit la joue pour s'empêcher de sourire pendant qu'Hermione ramassait une balle en caoutchouc et la jetait plus loin d'un geste rageur surtout quelle était encore en soutien gorge et culotte.

- Assied toi si tu veux, je passe ma robe et j'arrive.

Hochement de tête de son interlocuteur mais au lieu d'aller au salon en attendant, il la suivit jusque dans la chambre ou le dressing était grand ouvert. Ron prit place au pied du lit, son hôtesse choisissant encore la tenue idéale pour leur tête à tête.

- Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Oh rien de particulier. Emilie me fait vivre l'enfer.

Entre les essayages interminables pour trouver un costume à la taille idéale pour lui, le traiteur et les plans de table…

- Et ton smoking ?

- Elle et maman pensent que le sur mesure serait mieux.

A chaque fois, quelque chose n'allait pas un coup la veste était trop étriquée, ou bien le pantalon n'était pas assez long. Un vrai sacerdoce. Hermione sourit avec indulgence, Ron avait toujours été grand et dégingandé alors pour trouver LE costume idéal…le sur mesure était peut être plus prudent oui.

- Tu n'aurais pas une bonne adresse à me suggérer par hasard ? La rouge. Finit-il par dire sur de lui.

- La rouge ? Dit-elle sans comprendre.

- J'aime te voir dans cette robe.

Il leva sur elle un regard plein de tendresse et finit par sourire. Sourire auquel elle répondit. Après tout, ils allaient diner alors elle pouvait bien lui laisser le choix de la tenue. La jeune femme sortit donc la robe en question et la retira de son ceintre.

- Emysson.

- Emysson ?

- Oui. Ce n'est pas une boutique ancienne mais elle fait de la bonne qualité. Beaucoup de mes clients vont s'y habiller.

Après avoir passé la robe, elle recula jusqu'au pied du lit ou était toujours assit son visiteur et souleva ses cheveux, la fermeture éclair tombait de son épine dorsale jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ron la remonta docilement sans se faire prier. C'était agréable que tout soit clair, limpide. A présent, elle ne lui cachait plus rien.

- Super. Tu aurais l'adresse ?

- Je t'écrirais ça.

Car le connaissant, il serait bien capable d'oublier ! Elle saisit sa petite pochette noire et enfila les escarpins quelle avait déjà choisit plutôt. Plus qu'à mettre ses bijoux et elle serait prête.

- Excuse moi de te faire attendre, mais j'ai été bombardé d'appels…

S'habiller à une main…c'était un vrai chalenge…il faudrait quelle pense à investir dans un kit main libre.

- Ca ne fait rien. Ca n'est pas comme si je n'aimais pas te voir en sous vêtements.

- Et c'est vous qui dites ça, monsieur je suis fiancé.

- Bah…Dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Il allait peut être se marier, mais Hermione resterait toujours Hermione. Ce qu'ils avaient passé et vécu ensemble ne s'effacerait jamais. Marié ou non.

- Voila, on peut y aller.

Parfait. Il se leva enfin et la contempla un instant, ses doigts allèrent frôler sa tempe lorsqu'il rangea une mèche rebelle dans sa coiffure.

- Quoi ? Sourit-elle

- Rien. Je te trouve juste renversante.

- Eh bien, comme d'habitude. Tu devrais être habitué non ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaule de son ex qui la suivit docilement jusqu'au couloir d'entrée ou ils prirent leurs manteaux. Elle était bien contente de passer ce début de soirée avec lui, depuis le temps qu'ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion d'avoir un tête à tête.

**oOoOo**

En cette fin mars, la nuit tombait déjà un peu plus tard mais à cette heure ci, même en été le soleil était depuis longtemps couché. Néanmoins, en tournant son fauteuil, Draco avait pu admirer l'époustouflant spectacle de l'astre du jour disparaissant derrière la ligne d'horizon. Le ciel était progressivement devenu rouge feu puis orange et enfin rose puis un bleu de plus en plus intense. Existait-il quelque chose de plus beau ? Hormis de voir ses actions grimper.

Ses yeux fixés sur l'écran de son Mac Book, le jeune homme comptait bien parvenir à clôturer ce foutu courrier avant de pouvoir rentrer. Il avait trouvé que se jeter dans le travail l'aiderait à oublier sa déception de ne pas la revoir avant son départ et ça avait plutôt bien marché jusque là. Ses yeux commençaient sensiblement à le picoter mais à chaque fois qu'il finissait quelque chose il se disait qu'il serait bien qu'il termine aussi ceci ou cela et voila…les heures passaient, il allait être vingt trois heures d'ici peu.

- Vous êtes si sérieux.

Draco fit un bond dans son fauteuil, une voix venait de le tirer de son buchage intensif. Il releva les yeux de son écran et regarda droit devant lui, vers la provenance de la dite voix. Malheureusement, sa lampe de bureau n'éclairait pas l'entrée de la pièce plongée dans le noir.

- Qui est là. C'est un lieu privé.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa baguette endormit entre le cuir de son siège et sa cuisse. Il était seul dans la tour composé uniquement de bureau et il n'aurait su dire qui se trouvait en face de lui. C'était une voix étrange qui pouvait aussi bien appartenir à un homme autant qu'à une femme. Il ne distinguait même pas sa silhouette dans l'ombre de l'entrée. Le visiteur s'avança de quelque pas dans sa direction mais ça ne fut pas suffisant pour que Draco puisse l'identifier.

- Vous devriez être plus pointu dans votre système de sécurité monsieur Malfoy.

Recommanda la voix un peu plus bas le faisant froncer le sourcils mais il se reprit vite.

- Quelqu'un de poli penserait d'abord à se présenter avant de me donner des conseils

- Inutile.

Répondit son interlocuteur tout en sortant de l'ombre créant un regard rond chez son hôte.

- Nous avons dépassé ce stade

- Hermione ! S'exclama t'il finalement totalement éberlué.

Non seulement il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, mais en plus il ne s'attendait carrément pas à la voir ! Pour peu, il en aurait lâché sa baguette ! Elle glissa jusqu'à lui en silence, ses talons amortit par la moquette, portant toujours son manteau rouge sur le dos. Avec la large capuche et un panier sur le bras, elle aurait pu prétendre au titre de petit chaperon rouge et ça tombait bien car elle venait de pénétrer dans la tanière du loup.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Dit-il en souriant après s'être remit du choc. Je croyais que tu avais autre chose de prévu.

Draco la regarda s'asseoir sur le coin de son bureau comme la toute première fois ou elle était aussi entré par « effraction » se faisant passer pour une innocente stagiaire et qu'il ne savait pas encore qui elle était.

- Je ne peux pas honorer deux engagements ? Répondit-il avec le même sourire.

- Apparemment si…

- Je voulais te faire la surprise avant ton départ mais si tu es trop occupé…

Elle amorça un geste pour se lever mais la main blanche du jeune homme saisit son poignet, la stoppant.

- Jamais quand il s'agit de toi. Je suis content de te voir.

Divine sourit de nouveau et sauta du bureau avec légerté puis passa derrière lui, ses mains sur ses épaules quelle massa.

- Sur quoi travailles tu ?

- Un courrier de résiliation…

Son patient ferma les yeux et s'adossa d'avantage contre son fauteuil, retenant un soupire d'aise. Ca faisait vraiment du bien. Sa masseuse elle, posa brièvement ses yeux sur la page Word quasiment vierge hormis les entêtes et la date.

- …Et c'est ça le résultat de ton travail ? Constata la jeune femme avec ironie.

- Eeh ! il est tard d'accord ? J'ai eu une longue journée.

Etait-il aussi tolérant avec ses deux secrétaires? Pas sur...

- Tu veux peut être que je l'écrive à ta place ?

Elle n'était pas vraiment sérieuse mais elle entendit un petit gloussement à peine étouffé de son client et son petit nez se retroussa. Aussitôt, elle retira ses mains de ses épaules et ordonna

- Aller pousse toi de là.

- Hein ?

- Pousse toi. Répéta t'elle. Je vais le faire

Il allait voir…non mais vraiment. Pour qui il la prenait ? Une incapable ?

Dubitatif, Draco se leva, lui laissant sa place et la regarda s'asseoir à la place chaude d'un air circonspect. Son intelligente escorte lui régla ça en deux coups de cuillère à pot et le laissa tout de même relire son travail avant d'imprimer.

- Aloors ? Ca t'en bouche un coin hein.

- Hmhm…dit-il derrière elle en train de finir sa lecture, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

Ce fut son tour de poser ses mains sur ses épaules avant de déclarer qu'il ferait peut être bien de l'embaucher comme secrétaire.

- Mmh…Ca risque de vous coûter cher monsieur Malfoy…

Hermione ferma les yeux sous les caresses parcourant sa nuque et ses épaules. Il glissa sa main dans ses boucles brunes, la tête de la jeune femme partant en arrière. Draco se pencha à son oreille avec le sourire.

- Crois tu que c'est ça qui m'arrêterait ?

- Je ne crois rien.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle, un murmure et ses paupières se fermèrent lorsqu'il déposa ses baisers sur la jolie courbe de sa gorge. Il était très content de sa surprise, c'était juste dommage quelle ne se soit pas enveloppé d'un joli ruban qu'il aurait pu défaire comme un enfant ouvrant enfin son cadeau.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

_**?****  
><strong>_

_Et me revoila déja ! avec la suiite ! Ca vous en bouche un coin heeein ! xD_

_J'essayerais de poster le 21 avant noel ! _

_VIVE LES CONGES ! je me fais chier comme un rat mort mais au moins j'ai le temps d'écrire et d'avancer mes fics !_

_En attendant de vous revoir^^ je vous souhaite une** excellente lecture** !_

**Fiind** : ARRETE LA FUMETTE ! ou les emphet ! ca te réussi po !

**Panss : i_i merci...jen pleurerais...**

**LACUS CLYNE**

**oOoOo**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo**  
><strong>

Il allait être une heure du matin dans peu de temps mais penché sur ses actes notariés, Draco n'en n'avait même pas prit compte. L'appartement était silencieux, sa table de travail proche de la baie vitrée inondée de papiers, de rouleau de parchemin refermé et de documents imprimés. Heureusement que lui, se retrouvait dans son désordre. Même ses deux fidèles secrétaires n'avaient jamais osé essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers au risque de provoquer une colère sans borne. Elles se contentaient du minimum, c'est-à-dire : ranger ses plumes et autres stylos et de refermer agendas et emploi du temps. Si jamais monsieur venait à l'improviste plutôt que tout le monde comme il en avait l'habitude et qu'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait…il ne se gênerait pas alors pour appeler l'une d'elle bien qu'il fut quatre heures du matin.

Penché en avant, son dos et ses épaules commençaient à ressentir les effets de ses heures de travail. Il tressaillit très sensiblement lorsque deux bras glissèrent autour de ses épaules voûtées.

- Tu devrais travailler un peu moins.*Conseilla t'elle en glissant ses bras autour de son cou

- Tu crois ?

- Mhmh

- Et toi tu devrais arrêter de te faufiler en catimini comme ça

Divine sourit, il ne l'avait absolument pas entendu approcher, tel un fauve partit à la chasse elle s'était levée du grand lit ou elle en avait eu assez de zapper et s'était approché en silence de son hôte. Il arrivait à présent très souvent quelle passe la soirée avec lui au calme dans le luxueux duplex. Ces temps ci le petit prince avait du travail par-dessus la tête et faire des sorties ou il serait absent des heures entières ne l'arrangeait pas. Alors ils dînaient tranquillement devant la superbe vue et ensuite il se remettait au travail. Pourquoi alors réclamait-il sa présence ? Pour une raison simple…

… … …

La tête d'Hermione tomba en même temps que son corps en travers du lit, Draco en équilibre au dessus d'elle

- Alors trouve de quoi m'occuper.

Dit-il en réponse à sa remarque sur sa passion pour le travail. La jeune femme entoura son cou de ses bras en souriant

- Je crois que je peux faire ça

Il lui rendit son sourire et se penchant sur elle, prit ses lèvres. Sa maîtresse laissa ses bras glisser le long des siens dans une caresse patiente. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui depuis son retour de Québec, au moins trois soirs par semaine ce qui était conséquent. Son Altesse lui demandait beaucoup de temps au point quelle en venait parfois à apporter ses classeurs pour pouvoir elle aussi travailler jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de lui accorder un peu d'attention.

Le résultat était quelle avait moins de temps à consacrer à ses autres clients réguliers qui elle s'en doutait allaient commencer à se poser des questions….certes Draco la payait largement pour ses soirées mais quand même. Si elle n'avait pas ses études à gérer en même temps, l'ex Gryffondor était persuadée qu'il lui aurait déjà demandé du H24.

De ses lèvres, il caressa la peau frémissante de sa gorge, sa main remontant la robe légère quelle portait contre sa cuisse que sa captive remonta contre ses flancs. Qui d'autre quelle pouvait aussi bien la distraire ? Rares étaient les personnes qui parvenaient à l'extirper de son travail. Sa casse pieds de Pansy mais ça n'était pas pareil…le notaire et les signatures étaient déjà loin lorsque, sa bouche soudées à la sienne, il retira la robe devenue superflu. Hermione soupira longuement en prémisse de ce qui allait suivre, son parfum d'homme et d'herbes sauvages volait partout autour d'elle et son corps forma un arc pour en demander encore. Son hôte ne la fit pas trop longtemps attendre comme il s'amusait parfois à le faire, bougeant lentement contre elle il se régala de ses soupirs et de ses mains qui allaient et venaient sur toute la surface de son dos, récoltant les perles de sueurs sous ses doigts. Il n'avait plus du tout mal aux épaules maintenant.

Ce n'est que lorsque Hermione s'endormit, vers quatre heures du matin, que Draco se leva du lit pour aller se glisser sous le jet brûlant de la douche où il resta un bon quart d'heure. En sortant de la salle de bain en peignoir et une serviette sur les épaules il retraversa la chambre endormie où couchée sur le ventre, la jolie beauté brune enlaçait l'oreiller de ses bras, une large parcelle de peau de son dos découverte et ses cheveux bruns déversés en torrent sur le drap. Elle avait accomplit sa tâche à la perfection.

Draco l'admira un bref instant et rejoignit sa table de travail juste à coté de la porte fenêtre menant au balcon d'où on voyait toute la ville. Ses papiers étaient là dans l'état où il les avait laissé quand sa maîtresse était venue l'interrompre plus tôt dans la soirée

Il était neuf heures passée de quinze minutes quand on posa deux mains sur ses épaules

- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ?

Demanda la voix douce de son escorte. Elle venait tout juste de sortir du pays des rêves et avant de paraître, s'était revêtue du même peignoir que monsieur avait laissé dans la chambre en sortant de sa douche. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux car ils s'étaient transformés en une masse informe et vraiment non conforme à l'image quelle se faisait du sexy.

Draco sourit, penché sur un contrat

- Seulement quand c'est toi qui me l'demande.

- Je prends ça pour un grand compliment venant de ta part

- Le temps c'est de l'argent. Tu es aussi bien placé que moi pour le savoir.

- Mmh…oui.

Il ne le répétait pas assez souvent à l'entendre…Elle se pencha sur lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou, sa tempe contre l'arrière de sa tête

- Tu as déjà petit déjeuné ?

- Pas encore, je t'attendais.

- Alors allons y

Lentement, elle retira ses bras et se redressa, se tenant droite lorsque monsieur tourna sur sa chaise, lui faisant face à demi. Malfoy junior posa ses prunelles grises sur elle, les sourcils en accent circonflexe.

- Tu es bien câline ce matin, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ca m'arrive de temps en temps ce n'est rien

Nouveau haussement de sourcil malfoyen créant une étincelle dans les yeux dorés de son interlocutrice.

- Et puis je croyais que tu aimais mes câlins.

Le concerné sourit dans un hochement de tête puis se leva, la dominant de sa hauteur.

- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire.

Elle lui fit penser alors à une enfant vexée d'un reproche que lui aurait fait l'un de ses petits camarades.

- Je l'espère pour toi. Car personne ne me les a jamais reproché.

Un petit froncement de nez vint imperceptiblement déformer ses traits mais ça ne dura qu'un bref instant car ensuite, il sortit sa baguette et la pointant sur la cuisine, fit venir tout ce qui leur serait nécessaire pour se remplir le ventre en viennoiseries et autres douceurs.

**oOoOo**

Le temps se radoucissait et les jours rallongeaient. On serait bientôt en avril, moment où Ginny devait accoucher. Le mage qu'ils avaient choisi venait plus souvent lui rendre visite. La nouvelle madame Potter était très fatiguée, elle mangeait des kilos de glace au pamplemousse en houspillant son pauvre mari pour des broutilles.

- Vivement quelle accouche, je n'en peux plus de ses envies et de ses sautes d'humeur.

Ron et Hermione se mirent à rire. Tous les trois assit à la terrasse d'un glacier. Depuis le début du mois, l'emploi du temps du jeune Auror était plus léger afin qu'il soit d'avantage disponible pour son épouse et surtout, qu'il ne soit pas en mission à l'autre bout du pays si jamais Ginny devait accoucher. Il s'était mit en numéro principal pour quelle puisse le joindre à n'importe quel moment si jamais elle sentait que c'était le moment.

- A ce point là ?

- L'autre nuit, elle m'a réveillé à minuit passé parce quelle avait envie de pommes de terre et de rosbif…

Ron piqua du nez dans sa limonade et manque de s'étouffer. Il toussa pour reprendre son souffle sous le regard sévère de sa voisine.

- Et qu'est ce que tu as fais ? Interrogea t'elle

- Que crois tu que j'ai fais ? J'ai enfilé un peignoir et je suis descendu préparer sa collation à madame

Cette fois, Ron se mordit la lèvre et se tourna là où Hermione ne le scruterait pas pour modérer son fou rire.

- Ron…tu devrais avoir honte.

- Tu riras moins quand ce sra ton tour. Reprit son compère avec acidité.

- J'en ai encore pour un moment d'ici à ce que ça arrive.

- Sait-on jamais…Ajouta Hermione dans un haussement de sourcils histoire de lui faire peur.

Son visage prit la même teinte que ses cheveux, la bouche ouverte tel un poisson hors de l'eau, plus enclin à rire. Satisfaite de son petit effet, miss Granger se reconcentra sur Harry.

- Tient bon, ça ne devrait plus être long

- Que le bon dieu t'entende…la semaine dernière je lui ai proposé d'aller faire un tour à la campagne, on aurait prit une voiture du ministère. C'est presque si elle ne m'a pas sauté à la gorge…

_**oOo Flash Back oOo**_

_- Vivement qu'il sorte de là j'en peux plus…._

_Ginny sanglotait assise sur le canapé du salon, sa main frottant son ventre espérant peut être que les douleurs se dissiperaient. _

_- Rroh allons ne pleure pas. Ce sera bientôt finit._

_- Mmh…renifla Ginny sans même se donner la peine de répondre._

_Son mari s'assit à coté d'elle, glissant sa main dans la soie incandescente de ses cheveux._

_- J'ai une bonne idée_

_- Dis toujours…_

_Elle ne semblait pas impatiente de la connaître mais il n'en tint pas compte._

_- Partons à la campagne ce week end. On pourrait prendre une voiture du ministère. _

_L'ébauche d'un sourire apparu furtivement sur les lèvres de Ginny mais disparu aussitôt, tellement vite que Harry ne fut pas certain qu'il ait été là. Finalement sa femme fit la moue et secoua la tête._

_- Non hors de question…._

_- Rrooh mais pourquoi ? Ce serait b…_

_- Parce que je ne rentrerais __**pas**__ dans la voituuuuuuure ! Finit elle dans un sanglot déchirant_

_Elle fondit en larme, son visage dans un mouchoir déjà bien humide. Harry lui, étouffa un profond soupir de résignation._

_**oOo Flash Back – Fin oOo**_

- Maintenant, tu comprends ce qu'on vit tous les jours avec maman. Répliqua Ron dans un gloussement à peine étouffé

Hermione lui écrasa « involontairement » le pied le faisant grimacer.

- Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir lu une close impliquant ses changements d'humeur dans notre contrat de mariage…Reprit Harry, l'air dépité

- Hey ! Tu l'as épousé vieux ! Alors maintenant assume. Tu as toujours su quelle avait un sale caractère.

- Oui…comme son frère. N'est ce pas Ron

Cette fois, c'est Harry qui ricana les rôles étaient inversés

- Hein ? Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Sa voisine regarda le gérant faire des boules bien rondes dans une énorme coupe en verre.

- Rien, rien…

Non mais vraiment…et la compassion, il en faisant quoi ? Très souvent le cadet des frères Weasley était aussi délicat qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

**oOoOo**

Harry dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, une valise à la main, sa baguette dans l'autre. Il la pointa sur le lustre du salon qui s'alluma aussitôt lui faisant plisser ses pauvres paupières lourdes de sommeil. Ginny venait de le réveiller en lui disant quelle avait plus mal que d'habitude. La valise était prête près de leur lit, il s'en était emparé et était descendu en catastrophe. Tentant de garder son sang froid, il ouvrit le placard et en sortit un manteau. Pas de panique….

- Harry…chéri…

- Quoi ?

- Tu oublies deux choses…..Dit Ginny en descendant plus péniblement que lui l'escalier.

Son mari se tourna vers elle, s'arrêtant en pleine action.

- Ta femme…et ton pantalon…

Elle le rejoignit et lui tendit le dis pantalon tandis que lui, baissait les yeux sur son bas de pyjama.

- Raaah !

Ms Potter s'affala sur le divan pendant que monsieur virait son pyjama et enfila à la va vite son pantalon qu'il ferma en vitesse. Il l'aida ensuite à enfiler son manteau et ensemble ils partirent pour Sainte Mangouste.

- Tout va bien madame Potter. Quelque contraction sans gravité.

- Vous êtes sure ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre bilan et bon et celui du bébé aussi

- Mais ces douleurs sont dues à quoi ? S'interrogea le futur papa

- Au fait que ce petit est déjà très pressé de sortir.

Ginny était allongée sur l'un des lits du quartier néo natale, sa main caressa son ventre et ajouta avec amertume.

- Pas autant que moi…

- Vous savez certains exercices peuvent aider à provoquer le travail.

- Dans ce cas je suis preneuse

Elle en avait vraiment assez, alors plus vite il sortirait de là plus vite elle pourrait souffler !

**oOoOo**

- Alors c'était une fausse alerte ?

- Oui…Soupira la future maman. Moi qui pensais pouvoir enfin être libérée…

- Mais ils t'ont donné des exercices à faire non ?

- Mmh…mais je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu…après tout qui l'en blâmerait ? Il fait trente sept degrés en permanence, il a de l'eau, de la nourriture…C'est Nice là dedans…

Hermione laissa échapper un rire et allait ajouter autre chose mais on l'en empêcha. Un martèlement se fit entendre sur son carreau.

- Tient, un grand duc.

L'escorte reconnue Faust, le rapace de messire Malfoy. Elle se leva de la chaise ou elle était assise, sa visiteuse sirota quelque gorgé de thé. L'hibou pénétra dans le salon dans un bruissement d'aile et vint se poser sur le haut de la tête de la maîtresse des lieux.

- Eh bien, il ne manque pas de culot ce hibou, il fait comme chez lui.

Hermione sourit et retourna à table. Les deux pattes de l'oiseau étaient occupées l'une par un rouleau de parchemin, l'autre par une petite bourse en cuir. La jeune femme se saisit des deux puis une fois son coursier allégé de ses commissions, elle cassa un biscuit au beurre quelle lui donna. Faust s'en empara sans brusquerie

- Oui, c'est parce que c'est un habitué.

- Ah ?

- Mh. C'est le hibou d'un de mes clients réguliers.

- Ah oui. J'en déduis qu'il vient te voir souvent.

- Tu as tout compris.

Son hôtesse déroula le parchemin ou juste quelque mot était écrit.

_**« Pour notre prochaine sortie. Signé : D.M »**_

Curieuse, elle se saisit de la bourse de cuir jointe avec le message et sous le regard de sa camarade, en desserra les cordons. Hermione la retourna et tomba dans sa paume, deux boucles d'oreilles étincelantes comme des morceaux d'étoile.

- Oooh mon Dieu…ce…ce sont des…

- Il semblerait oui.

- Merlin…

Ginny en oublia totalement sa tasse de thé et se pencha pour mieux voir. Draco était fou ! Ces boucles étaient des pures merveille, qu'il avait dû payer une petite fortune…mais ça la turlupinait, il ne s'était jamais soucié des bijoux quelle porterait…d'une parce qu'il faisait confiance en son bon goût et de deux, quoi qu'il fut attaché aux détails, il n'avait jamais auparavant exprimé de requête aussi particulière…étrange…

Voyant que Ginny était fascinée, son aînée sourit, amusée et dit :

- Tu veux bien me les prendre ? Le temps que je fasse une réponse ?

- Hein…. ? Oh oui ! bien sur !

Avec précaution, la jolie rousse récupéra le précieux présent. Elle s'amusa à les tourner dans ses doigts afin que les diamants captent les moindres rayons de lumière. C'était la plus belle chose quelle ait jamais vu…comment pouvait-on dépenser autant d'argent ? Ginny ignorait bien entendu, la fortune de monsieur Malfoy.

- C'est magnifique…souffla t'elle à sa voisine occupée à écrire quelque mot sur un parchemin.

- Comme si Harry ne t'offrait pas de bijoux

- Oh bien sur que si….mais pas d'aussi…

- Gros ? Sourit Hermione

- Voyant…et…tu pourras les garder ?

- Je n'en sais rien, peut être devrais je les rendre

- Les rendre ?!

- Oui, il les a peut être « loué » pour la soirée. Je verrais bien

Elle lâcha sa plume et roula le parchemin puis l'attacha à la patte du hibou qui finissait un second biscuit. Faust grimpa sur son bras et se laissa docilement reconduire à la fenêtre d'où il s'envola.

- Her…Hermione…

- Oui ? Oh excuse moi je te néglige.

Elle sourit tout en refermant la fenêtre mais Ginny bafouilla la faisant tiquer

- Ca…Ca n'est pas ça…

- Hein ?

- Le bébé…il…il arrive.

**oOoOo**

Il courrait comme un dératé dans les couloirs, tourna à gauche, descendit deux cages d'escaliers puis à droite et déboula dans les bureaux des Aurors le souffle coupé.

- Potter…**!**

Quoi ?

- Potter…ou est-il….

- Euh….à l'entraînement je crois pou…

Mais il était déjà repartit. Il remontant les deux cages d'escaliers quatre à quatre passa une porte, tourna à gauche et une autre porte.

Harry leva sa baguette, ses lunettes bien encrées sur son nez, il tendit le bras quand…

- Potter !

Le concerné trébucha et manqua de partir en avant prit dans son élan.

- Rrrooh ! Quoi ?! Dit il agacé

- T….ta….

Quoi ? Respire avant de parler je comprends rien Malone…

- F…fe….ta…

Le jeune homme scruta son collègue bizarrement. C'était de l'italien ça… ?

- Ta femme…parvint-il enfin à articuler.

- Ginny ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'passe ? parle enfin !

- Elle…elle va….

Harry en fit tomber sa baguette.

**oOoOo**

- ….QUOI ?!

Un liquide gouttait de la chaise ou la future maman était assise.

- Il arrive….il…

Sa main sur son ventre, Ginny se raidit et poussa un gémissement de douleur.

- Merlin ! Ginny….serre les dents je…je préviens Sainte Mangouste !

Elle dû presque en même temps appeler un taxi pendant quelle écrivait à l'hôpital pour les prévenir de leur arrivée. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient plus Ginny était victime de contractions rapprochées, il fallait faire vite et surtout…ne pas perdre son sang froid !

**oOoOo**

On indiqua au papa l'étage et le numéro de chambre. Ce dernier manqua de s'étaler trois fois sur le parquet impeccablement ciré et dû se rattraper in extremis successivement sur un chambranle de porte, un chariot de soins et un infirmier mais finalement…le cinquième étage et la chambre cinq cent douze apparu devant lui. Essoufflé, les joues rouges, Harry essuya la sueur sur son front avec son bras et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant d'entrer.

Lorsqu'on frappa, Hermione se tourna vers la porte et vit apparaître le jeune papa il avait apparemment couru et s'approcha en douceur du lit ou Ginny tenait dans ses bras un petit trésor enveloppé dans un habit jaune pâle. Sur son crâne déjà, un foisonnant duvet ébène, ses paupières closes, bercé dans la douce chaleur maternelle.

- Harry…

- Tout va bien ? Demanda celui-ci en posant sa main sur les cheveux de sa femme.

- Mh…il n'a pas réussit à rester éveillé jusqu'à ton arrivé, j'espère que tu lui pardonneras.

- Ca ne fait rien.

Il souriait tellement qu'on aurait cru qu'il allait se coincer la mâchoire quant à Ginny, les souffrantes de tout à l'heure semblait bel et bien oubliées. Pourtant l'accouchement n'avait pas été de tout repos, la main d'Hermione s'en souviendrait longtemps…

_**oOo Flash Back oOo**_

- Prête ? Allez madame Potter, poussez encore. Poussez !

Dans une grimace, Ginny obéit, son corps durcit par l'effort, sa main tenant celle de son amie placée près d'elle.

- Allez Ginny tient bon, pousse.

Son visage vira au rouge et des gouttes de sueur roulaient sur ses tempes et ses joues.

- Mon Dieeeu…. ! Il a le popotin de ma mère !

Hermione laissa échapper un rire mais personne n'y prit garde, sa main libre épongea à l'aide d'un mouchoir le front humide de la pauvre maman

_**oOo Flash Back - fin oOo**_

Ron n'allait sûrement pas tarder non plus, elle avait prit soin d'envoyer un deuxième hibou pour le prévenir.

- Ginny !

Tient…quand on parlait du roux…

- Ron…pas si fort, je ne suis pas sourde.

Son frère s'approcha et sourit de la même façon béate que son compère.

- Un petit garçon.

- Et comment vous comptez l'appeler.

Harry et moi avons décidé que si c'était une fille ce serait Lilly et si c'était un garçon comme c'est le cas, ce serait James.

Quelle belle dédicace aux parents de Harry. Hermione remarqua d'ailleurs que les yeux du nouveau papa brillaient un peu trop. Rapidement, le jeune Aurore glissa un doigt entre ses lunettes et le coin de son œil. La nouvelle génération était en marche et un jour, elle prendrait la relève.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

**?  
><strong>

**Fiind-l0ve: J**alousie tu dis? Crois moi tu vas être servie. Et sérieux...arrête le café hein, jcrois que ce serait plus raisonnable pour ta santé mental n.n**  
><strong>

**Cherlfoy :** bah...tu sais avec les femmes...et puis je n'ai jamais mis de limite de temps dans le chapitre, ça a pu prendre plusieures heures (joue sur les mots xD) enfin l'important c'est quelle l'ait pondu ! Quelle ait souffert le martyre pendant 12h ou seulement 2 quelle importance ! xD

**Lana NEMESIS:** eheh oui ! je suis trés généreuse n'est ce paaas?! XD

**Nyxie Estrella:** eh mais si je te le dis, tauras pu l'interet de lire la suite ! m'enfin ! PS: j'adooore tes ongles *.*

_Voila voila ! Chose promise, chose dûe ! j'ai bien bossé et voici déja le 21 ! Le 22 arrivera bientôt aussi je pense^^En tout cas, je suis étonnée de voir a quel point certain d'entre vous sont "tordu" Vous auriez voulu que je fasse une loooongue description bien douloureuse pour notre pauvre Ginny. Disons que ca n'est pas vraiment passé comme une lettre a la poste xD mais aprés tout, les sorciers ont une "médecine" particuliére *.* va savoir s'ils ne lui ont pas donné un coup de pouce XD_

_Bon ! j'arrête de jacasser et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Prennez soin de vous en attendant la suite !_

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOoOoOo**oOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOo****

En l'espace d'un après midi, toute la famille Weasley au quasi complet (hormis Charlie et Bill absents d'Angleterre) était passé voir la cadette de la tribu ou plutôt, le petit bout de chou quelle avait mit au monde quelque heure plus tôt. Le petit James, était passé de bras en bras Molly qui était maintenant grand-mère avait presque fondue en larmes manquant d'inonder le bébé. Monsieur Weasley aussi avait été ému, ses yeux étaient un peu trop brillants. Sa petite fille avait bien grandit.

Discrètement, Hermione avait finit par prendre congés, prévenant tout de même Harry de son départ. Elle avait un engagement ce soir alors il valait mieux rentrer pour se préparer. Son ami lui rappela néanmoins avec humour quelle était la marraine de James et qu'il faudrait aussi quelle assume ce rôle là.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien le gâter.

- Dans ce cas, je t'autorise à filer.

- Monsieur Potter est trop bon.

Elle quitta la chambre alors que les Weasley étaient trop occupés pour le remarquer, entourant le lit de Ginny. Pleins de photos furent prise avec le bébé et chaque membre de la famille. Il y eu même deux reporters de la Gazette du Sorcier mais pour Ginny, hors de question de prendre son fils en photo. Son mari temporisa, vu qui ils étaient ils ne pourraient de toute façon pas passer à coté…le couple Potter autorisa donc les journalistes à donner les informations « basiques » tel que le poids, le nom du bébé mais aucune photo pour l'instant. Le photographe sembla déçu mais inutile de discuter, Ginny avait déjà les sourcils froncés, préférant se montrer méfiante avec ces charognards.

**oOoOo**

Draco avait trouvé de quoi l'amuser pour la nuit. Elle était grande, blonde, superficielle et totalement superficielle. Tout le contraire d'Hermione en fait. Après tout, il y avait bien d'autres poissons dans l'océan, Divine n'était pas la seule femme sur terre digne de passer la nuit avec lui et il pouvait bien se trouver une proie facile car lui et Hermione s'étaient vu très souvent depuis son retour du Canada alors une blonde le changerait des boucles brunes de sa belle Gryffondor.

C'était surtout qu'elle était facilement baisable. Pas de quoi se fouler pour l'avoir dans son lit. Il lui avait lancé un regard ténébreux, lui avait offert une bouteille de champagne et le compte était bon.

Mais lorsqu'il ferma les yeux alors qu'une once de plaisir s'empara de son corps, il se retrouva avec l'image d'Hermione se cambrant sous lui. D'abord surpris, Draco ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte que cela n'avait été qu'un flash... Décontenancé ensuite, il regarde la blonde dont il ignorait jusqu'au prénom pour replonger de plus belle sur sa peau douce. Mais une nouvelle fois, un gémissement s'approchant plus de la voix d'Hermione que de l'autre vint perturber son élan, bloquant ses mouvements,

Draco finit par se relever. Qu'est ce qu'elle venait faire ici maintenant? Pourquoi? POURQUOI MAINTENANT ? Sa victime commença à se poser des questions. Elle déposa sa main sur le torse de l'homme au dessus d'elle et se cambra, mais Draco secoua la tête, décidant d'ignorer le souvenir érotique de son escorte. Il attrapa la demoiselle par le haut des cuisses pour la coucher totalement sous lui et partit embrasser son ventre, sa langue jouant avec le nombril.

Cette fois-ci, plus d'image, ni de bruit, mais carrément l'odeur violente du parfum de la jolie brune vint l'agresser. Un effluve chaud et sucré. Draco frappa le matelas en jurant.

- BORDEL !

Sa maîtresse se releva

- Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur Malfoy?

Le concerné inspira de l'air par le nez, passablement énervé. Bien sur, son érection évidente s'était transformée en quelque seconde en quelques chose de beaucoup moins évident. Il regarda la demoiselle, une colère montant contre lui même, mais surtout contre cette maudite Gryffondor qui le rendait plus qu'incapable de satisfaire ses plaisirs charnelles.  
>Il se releva du lit et s'éloigna, la laissant totalement idiote sur le lit alors qu'il tournait en rond, nu comme un vers. Au bout de quelques secondes à s'énerver contre lui, contre elle, contre Merlin Draco fit demi tour, sortit de son appartement après avoir, bien sur, enfiler un jeans et une chemise même pas fermé oubliant totalement son « invitée ». Il descendit jusqu'au hall de la résidence avant de se souvenir qu'il pouvait transplaner. Il jura juste entre ses dents puis tourna enfin sur lui-même.<p>

- Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer

Il atterri en bas de l'immeuble ou résidait miss Granger et monta les étages par les escaliers, trop énerver pour attendre l'ascenseur. Il frappa à la porte en continuant à tourner en rond, se sentant ridicule mais surtout... SURTOUT ! Impuissant !

**oOoOo**

Après un court instant, il entendit de l'autre coté de la porte close, des talons s'en approcher. Fait rare, elle était chez elle un soir de week end mais il lui arrivait de temps en temps de recevoir dans son appartement. Ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui. Elle s'excusa auprès de son client, un habitué PDG d'un magasin de jouets. Elle n'attendait pourtant pas de troisième personne. Monsieur Dexter ne lui en avait rien dit...

Plus tôt dans l'après midi Hermione avait quitté Sainte Mangouste pour rentrer se préparer, son client de ce soir était arrivé pour vingt heure trente. Une heure entière ne s'était même pas écoulée depuis.  
>Enfilant un déshabillé par dessus sa lingerie, la beauté brune alla ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Messire Malfoy qui n'avait franchement, pas l'air content du tout. Draco vit la porte s'ouvrir devant lui et lorsqu'il vit Divine apparaître en petite tenue devant lui, les flashs qui l'avaient perturbé quelques minutes plus tôt lui revenaient en mémoire. Il la regarda et après un instant, sentit une colère puérile, encore une fois, s'emparer de lui.<p>

- Draco...mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Nous n'avions pas prévu de nous voir ce soir.

Il entra, la poussant littéralement, et lorsqu'il vit un homme confortablement installé dans le fauteuil, la colère puéril se transforma en une colère noire. Il regarda Hermione habillé si légèrement devant cet homme. Il passa une langue sur sa dent, tentant de garder une contenance respectable.

- Je te dérange apparemment...

Dit-il pour la maîtresse des lieux, il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas débarqué à l'improviste. Le démon blond jeta un regard à l'homme assit sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, un verre de champagne en main.

- Bonsoir monsieur, comment allez-vous? Bien? Parfait. Vous passiez une bonne soirée? "Passiez?" oui passiez, parce qu'elle ne risque plus de durer longtemps encore.

Sous le regard interloqué des deux autres protagonistes présent dans le salon, Draco sortit de son pantalon son chéquier et un stylo. Il ne sut comment mais il parvint à sourire. En rage, il avait du mal à desserrer les dents

- Alors, combien pour que tu te casses, maintenant.

- Mais enfin j'ai... tenta de répliquer l'invité « officiel »

- Oui, tu as payé pour passer la nuit avec elle, je te rembourse pour ne PAS passer la nuit avec elle... ton prix sera le miens

L'homme totalement perdu, regarda Hermione mais Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler

- Deux milles? Deux cinq cent milles? ... Allons, trois mille cinq cent... tout ça? Bon, quatre mille et on n'en parle plus.

- Je... quatre mille cinq cent? Répéta Dexter sidéré

Draco rit, visiblement amusé par toute sa mise en scène et lança un regard amusé à l'escorte.

- Va pour quatre mille cinq cent

Draco signa le chèque et le déposa dans la poche de chemise de son rival. Il lui attrapa la nuque et le força à sortir.

- Avec ça, tu pourras même te payer Clara Morgane pendant une heure. Tu n'auras pas perdu ta soirée.

Il « raccompagna » l'homme jusqu'à la sortie et sans lui laisser une chance, il lui claqua la porte au nez. Enfin seuls, Malfoy se planta devant Hermione, les yeux noir de rage, déçu... oui, il était déçu même s'il savait... son boulot. Mais bizarrement, l'idée même qu'elle rit, quelle puisse se donner et prendre du plaisir avec un autre le mettait dans un état d'énervement assez cataclysmique. Surtout que cet autre là n'était franchement pas gâté par la nature. Quel age avait-il ? Cinquante ? Soixante cinq ?

- Alors, finalement se sera avec moi que tu passeras ta soirée, pas trop déçue j'espère?

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et la regarda avec l'air supérieur qu'en général il réservait à son personnel.

- quatre mille cinq cent livres... tu vaux quatre mille cinq cent livres pour cet homme. Qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir une valeur monétaire chère Divine? On se sent bien, flattée? Ou on contraire on se sent comme... comment dire... dégradée?

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en placer une. Il était rentré ici telle une tornade et avait mit à la porte le pauvre homme tel un malpropre.  
>Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle était furieuse, très en colère contre lui. Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin? Il n'était ni son père, ni son frère. Mais s'énerver contre Draco Malfoy cela équivaudrait à se battre contre des moulins à vent. Elle devait donc garder son calme et son sang froid même si c'était loin d'être gagné.<br>Quant à Monsieur Dexter, si gentil, si prévenant...elle espérait que le rustre face à elle n'avait pas fait trop de dégâts. Elle l'appellerait plus tard, quand elle en aurait finit avec lui. La jeune femme ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à sa question. Lui en posant plutôt une autre.

- Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire? Tu me préviens quand tu passes d'habitude.

Draco la regarda et son regard s'assombrit dans une lueur inquiétante

- Figure toi que moi aussi, cette nuit, j'avais prévu de m'envoyer en l'air avec une sublime blonde idiote comme il se doit, mais au moins elle n'a pas chercher à mieux me ça, nous étions bien partit, en t'épargnant les détails lorsque... " Draco la regarda et éclata " JE N'AI PAS REUSSIS A. ASSURER !

Hermione cligna, franchement étonnée. Ne voyant pas trop ou il voulait en venir. Réussir à quoi?  
>Elle lui servit une coupe de la bouteille posée encore sur la table basse et disparue dans son dressing, repasser quelque chose de plus chaud. Lui, avait de toute évidence besoin de se calmer un peu. Il la regarda partir, trouvant la situation de plus en plus incompréhensible. Il resta dans le salon seul un court instant et finit par crier<p>

- J'ai pas réussis à bander ! VOILA CE QUE JE N'AI PAS REUSSIT A FAIRE ! ET TU SAIS POURQUOI?

Il la rejoignit, à grandes enjambées, peu importe si elle était nue, il l'avait déjà vue dans des situations franchement plus perturbante que celle là, et c'était d'ailleurs la raison. Le déshabillé de soie coula sur ses épaules nues. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en retirer plus ayant encore la guépière émeraude, le string assortit et les bas noirs quelle portait avant d'être interrompu par son visiteur impromptu.  
>Ce dernier la rejoignit dans le grand dressing juste à temps avant quelle n'ouvre sa prison de soie. Il n'était pas son client ce soir vu qu'ils n'avaient pas eu rendez vous. Elle était juste Hermione Granger. De toute façon, Draco la regarda, trop en colère pour se reprendre, maintenant que cette colère avait éclaté. Il la bloqua dans le dressing en mettant sa main entre son visage et la porte.<p>

- Parce que même quand je suis avec une autre femme, il faut que tu viennes m'emmerder ! Acheva t'il

Elle cligna. Que lui chantait-il là? Le coup de la panne c'était bon pour les autres mais pas pour lui.

- Tu sais il y a de très bons remède pour ce genre de problème mais à ton âge c'est inquiétant.

Crut-elle intelligent de signaler. elle voulu ressortit mais il l'en empêcha et l'accusa ELLE d'être responsable le de sa faiblesse. Elle rit, pensant qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

- Et puis pourquoi tu m'en tiens responsable, c'est absurde.

- Absurde? Absurde?

Draco la regarda plus durement

- Tu trouves ça absurde? Demande à la fille qui traine dans mon appartement si c'est absurde ! tu n'arrêtes pas d'apparaître au moment les plus improbable ! TU M'OBSEDE BON SANG !

- Draco, tu es sur que tu vas bien?

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux verts tout en posant une main chaude sur sa joue. Il lui tenait des propos plus qu'étranges, vraiment. C'est lui qui déboulait ici sans prévenir et qu'il tenait pour responsable que ses problèmes d'érection

- NON CA NE VA PAS, HERMIONE. J'ai cru te voir à la place de cette femme pas plus tard qu'il y a une demi heure .C'est ton odeur, ton visage, ton corps, ta façon de... de gémir ! J'ai l'impression de devenir cinglé

La c'était sur et certain, il était malade. Lui d'ordinaire si calme, si sur de lui avait totalement craqué. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais entendu parler aussi fort pourtant, elle n'était pas sourde. Et puis débarquer comme ça, à l'improviste, ça n'était pas son genre non plus. Avait-il abusé du whisky pur feu ?

- Eh bien, ça doit vouloir dire que tu avais envie de me voir. Le résonna t'elle avec calme.

La preuve, il était venu jusqu'ici sur un coup de tête. C'était « mignon » dans un certain sens et aussi mignon que Draco pouvait l'être. Ce dernier la regarda un peu hébété.

- Pendant que je couche avec une autre femme...?

Si ce n'était que ça, ça n'était pas un problème. Il faisait une catastrophe de décidément pas grand-chose.

- Si c'est quelque chose à trois que tu voulais, il t'aurait suffit de me le dire.

Le businessman baissa la tête et finit par la secouer.

- Merlin.. pourquoi il a fallu que ça soit toi...

Dit-il en relevant finalement la tête...

- Je ne veux pas d'un trio Hermione... je n'aime pas partager, tu le sais bien

La demoiselle hocha la tête.

- La question de partage ne se pose pas, nous aurions été là toutes les deux pour toi, juste pour toi.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il réalisait qu'à une époque, imaginer coucher avec sa belle Divine et une autre femme s'occupant que de lui, lui aurait énormément plus, mais là... l'idée même de coucher avec une autre femme ne lui plaisait plus... il n'en avait plus envie... il venait de le comprendre avec cette pauvre blonde. Comme si la jeune femme face à lui avait prit la totalité de ses désirs... elle se les étaient accaparé et il n'y avait plus qu'avec et pour elle que Draco voulait les assouvir. Il la regarda et déposa son front sur le haut de son crâne, entourant son visage.

- Arrête ça.

La jeune femme obéit, et le laissa glisser sa main libre sous la masse bouclée de ses cheveux lâchés. Sa nuque suivit le mouvement de sa caresse, partant légèrement en arrière. Elle adorait qu'on lui touche les cheveux, c'était comme qui dirait l'une de ses zones érogène et ça bien sûr, son compagnon ne le savait que trop bien, il la connaissait bien. Peut être même trop. Elle se rendait compte ce soir, que la barrière du personnel/professionnel avait été franchie.

- Alors dit moi, ce que tu veux que je fasse dans ce cas.

Draco la regarda et fronça les sourcils, comme si l'image de ce qu'il allait lui dire était douloureu, comme si le refus de cette dernière allait le détruire. Mais il prit une grande inspiration et secoua la tête, regardant ses cheveux, cherchant ses mots.

- Sois mienne...

Ses yeux gris se posèrent finalement sur elle et déglutit. La beauté brune sourit et vint frôler la peau de sa joue des lèvres sans toute fois l'embrasser.

- Mais je le suis déjà.

Son invité la regarda, sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'était attendu a tout sauf à cette réponse là. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait qu'à demander tant qu'il la payait pour ça cependant, elle n'était plus l'escorte, pas ce soir. Plus depuis longtemps en fait. Il l'embrassa, et il se rendit compte que ce n'était plus l'escorte girl qu'il embrassait, c'était bien au delà de ça, c'était elle, vraiment elle qu'il embrassait. Il l'embrassait à s'en détruire le coeur tellement il sentait qu'il la perdrait s'il ne faisait pas attention.

Une femme de son milieu était comme un bel oiseau que beaucoup d'hommes rêvaient sûrement de mettre en cage à condition d'y mettre le prix évidemment. Elle l'accompagnerait partout, ne le quitterait que rarement et jamais un autre que lui ne poserait plus les mains sur elle. C'était ça qu'il désirait mais ça, l'accepterait-elle ? Ce métier là lui plaisait, elle le lui avait déjà dit à de maintes reprises.

Hermione s'amusait à caresser ses lèvres sans parfois lui laisser le temps d'y répondre, mutine elle sourit. Puisqu'il était venu jusqu'ici aussi vite, autant qu'il ne se soit pas déplacé pour rien.

Ses mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses joues sans que sa bouche ne se détache de la sienne. Quand il comprit ce quelle avait l'intention de faire, Draco eut un gros frisson d'envie, son désir, son envie endormi depuis son soudain élan de colère revint le chatouiller. Il décida de la laisser faire, de se laisser guider. Et c'était une excellente idée, il avait donné 4500 livres à cet homme pour ça.

Il se contenta de l'appuyer contre les tiroirs sous la penderie, sa main brûlante remonta la soie douce du déshabillé ouvert le long de la cuisse de sa voluptueuse maîtresse. Celle-ci soupira d'envie et se mordit la lèvre. Le fin peignoir eut vite fait de tomber, caressant ses épaules qu'il embrassa avec circonspection. Merlin, cette lingerie était magnifiquement érotique surtout sur elle. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas comprit avant qu'il voulait quelle ne soit qu'à lui seul ? Et pas seulement pour sa victoire personnelle.

Hermione étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'il s'unit à elle, ses deux mains en appui de chaque coté de la penderie. Elle laissa sa tête partir en arrière maintenu par l'une de mains du maître de sa nuit, l'autre passant sur la soie et la dentelle de l'exquise guêpière.

Assoiffée, la bouche de Draco se posa sur la peau frémissante du cou de sa bien aimée, la mordillant en cadence parfaite avec le rythme soutenu qu'il lui imposait. Il aimait l'entendre soupirer, gémir, demander encore. Ca lui donnait de gros frissons jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Il en avait connu bien d'autre, côtoyé des centaines de femmes différentes mais jamais, le plaisir n'avait été aussi fort, aussi foudroyant qu'avec cette femme là. Pourquoi ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Que lui avait-elle fait ? un sort peut être. Très puissant sans aucun doute mais, il y penserait plus tard, quand il en aurait le temps.

**oOoOo**

A la fin du mois, il partait pour Liverpool voir le chantier du futur club qu'il construisait avec son nouvel associé, un homme d'affaire russe avec qui il avait eu un dîner d'affaire l'année passé. Charmé par la cavalière du jeune homme, son interlocuteur avait accepté d'investir dans le projet. Hermione lui était vraiment d'une aide précieuse. Après tant de colère et d'amour, Draco somnolait, prit dans une douce léthargie. Elle avait réussit à le calmer, c'était aussi ça son rôle le distraire et le fatiguer au point qu'il doive aller se coucher comme pendant ces longues nuits ou il travaillait, scotché à sa table. Ce quelle réussissait à la perfection, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Divine par contre, était encore bien réveillée et s'amusait avec délice à parcourir le torse blanc de son invité de ses doigts, la peau se couvrit de chair de poule et la fiévreuse sorcière se pencha pour embrasser sa poitrine, mordiller les tétons durcis, Draco fut prit de violents spasmes, elle recommençait à mettre le feu mais sa victime était trop épuisé pour entrer dans la bataille. Sa maîtresse descendit ses baisers mais se stoppa à la limite du raisonnable puis quitta le lit. Il tourna la tête et suivit les courbes de son corps quelle ne chercha pas a cacher.

- Ou tu vas ?

- Prendre une douche. Dit elle en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Dort bien.

- Mhh…

Il entendit a peine l'eau couler et repartit dans son semi coma finissant au final par s'endormir pour de bon. Lorsque Hermione ressortit après 20 minutes, elle sourit. Il s'était quand même calmé. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Enfin…au moins il s'était endormi, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Doucement, la jeune femme se recouche. Draco lui, ne se réveille pas. Lui qui avait un sommeil si léger depuis ses débuts, il dormait toujours que 4 ou 5h par nuit, sale habitude qu'il avais prise mais il était toujours si pris, Une fois à Londres, ensuite a l'autre bout du monde. Tokyo, Milan, les plus grandes villes de la planète. C'était rare qu'il se couche « si tôt », il n'était que 1h du matin alors pour une fois il aurait une vraie nuit.

Quand enfin ses paupières se décidèrent à s'ouvrir, sa compagne dormait toujours. Draco leva son poignet à hauteur de ses yeux auquel était accroché sa montre. Les aiguilles indiquaient neuf heures trente, il en fut sous le choc. Il avait dormit aussi longtemps…ça n'était plus arrivé depuis…la fin de ses études. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et vit le corps endormit à coté de lui elle aussi, dormait que quelque heures et en général, elle ne dormait jamais quand elle était avec un client. Mais lui, ça n'était pas pareil, il n'était pas le client en ce moment. Sa seigneurie décréta qu'il n'avait pas envie de se lever et referma donc les yeux.

- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois faire le paresseux

- Ca arrive même aux meilleurs. Dit-il du bout des lèvres, comme si parler lui demander un effort considérable.

Accoudée sur l'oreiller, elle regardait son visage aux yeux clos, l'air paisible. Des mèches blondes s'égarant sur ses tempes et son front. Elle allait le laisser se reposer. Elle passerait voir Ginny et son filleule dans la journée mais pour l'instant, son estomac réclamait un bon petit déj.

- Mhh...tu t'en vas? Déduisit le somnambule

Hermione se pencha sur le lit, après s'être levée et avoir passé un T-shirt.

- Je m'en voudrais de déranger le sommeil du prince charmant.

Draco laissa juste échapper un autre son de gorge, quasiment repartit au pays des rêves. Son hôtesse sourit largement il était trognon, quand il en avait envie, tout l'inverse de la veille au soir. Se penchant, elle embrassa ses lèvres en guise de bonjour et quitta la chambre. Un petit détour par le dressing pour récupérer ses mules sans oublier son Black Berry et la jeune femme disparu à la cuisine. Elle passa par le salon et récupéra la bouteille de champagne chaude resté sur la table basse. A l'aide de sa baguette, Hermione rangea la bouteille au frais sortit le lit, le café, les toasts mais manqua de crier quand une « chose » poilue frôla ses jambes.

- Pattenrond ! D'où tu sors ?

La grosse boule orange miaula et tournicotait autour d'elle.

- Oui, oui voila.

Etouffant un bâillement, elle versa à son fauve un bol de lait sur lequel il se précipita s'en mettant plein les moustaches. La cafetière laissait s'échapper une douce odeur de torréfaction pendant qu'adossé contre l'évier, Divine pianotait sur le clavier de son téléphone, elle devait s'excuser du comportement de son horripilant client de la veille au soir. En espérant que son habitué accepterait de lui donner une autre chance…

Quelle mouche avait piqué Draco hier soir ? Il ne semblait pas avoir trop bu mais pourtant…Et s'ils passaient autant de temps ensemble il en était l'unique responsable, c'était lui qui cherchait sa compagnie et voila qu'il l'accusait elle de ses maux. Elle avait dû faire un gros travail sur elle-même pour ne pas le remballer comme elle savait si bien le faire avec les autres mais le jeune homme ressemblait à une grenade prête à exploser, sa victime aurait été suicidaire de jeter de l'eau sur de l'huile bouillante. Ca lui aurait explosé à la figure. Ca n'aurait pas été de refus de lui demander des explications mais accepterait-il seulement de le lui en fournir ?

Certes elle était parvenu à le calmer mais elle, qui la calmerait si jamais ça se reproduisait ? Elle espérait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas se mêler de ses rendez vous à chaque fois avec la crise de jalousie qui allait avec car c'était n'importe quoi. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire, jamais elle n'avait eu à interrompre sa relation avec un de ses clients mais il était hors de question qu'il s'immisce dans sa vie Malfoy ou non.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

**?  
><strong>

**Fiind-l0ve**: ...j'abandonne...ton cas est trop grave pour moi...en attendant je pense que ce nouveau chap va te combler alors prévoi le seau à mettre sous ta chaise parce que tu vas mouiller ta culotte

**Nyxie Estrella** : oui ! moi aussi j'avoue que ça m'amuse beaucoup XD mais je suis l'auteur j'ai le droit d'être tordue ! lol

**Lana NEMESIS :** je rentabilise mes congés au max XD bon maintenant j'ai repris le boulot mais je tiens le bon bout alors j'ai pas interet à me relacher è_é

**PaNsS** : XDD tu devrais peut être te lier d'amitier avec **Fiind Love** XD vous vous entendriez bien j'en suis sure !

**Cyciou** : ouiii merci ! on me le dis souvent XD je suis trés heureuse d'avoir réussit à capter aussi bien le personnage éhéh ! (se sent pu pisser)

**Elsar:** Emmélés? Oo ah bon...je m'excuse donc...je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais il se passe tellement de choses et il y a tellement d'éléments que je veux incérer dans l"histoire que ça devient difficile. Pardon, j'espere ne plus te décevoir.

_Vous avez passé un bon Noel? Vous avez été gâté? En tout cas voici le mien, à l'aube de cette nouvelle année._

_Savourez bien en attendant la suite^^_

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOoOo**oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo****oOoOoOo**  
><strong>

Son irascible amant la quitta vers le début de la matinée. Draco devait aller voir sa mère et Blaise de passage de Londres pour quelques jours et ensuite retourner au travail. Hermione aussi avait fort à faire à l'Université. Les examens approchaient de plus, elle avait promis à Ginny quelle repasserait la voir. Ms Potter quitterait Sainte Mangouste le lendemain matin après quarante huit heures d'hôpital. Elle avait sûrement hâte de rentrer chez elle avec son fils.

Quant à messire Malfoy, il était prévu quelle le revoit le soir suivant pour une grande soirée qui réunissait tous les ans les sommités du milieu des arts et du spectacle. Ca n'était bien sûr pas tout Draco attendait de Divine une chose bien précise.

- Comment ? Un investisseur ?

- C'est ça. Un magnat l'aéronautique, il est surtout connu aux Etats-Unis et il sera exceptionnellement là demain soir. C'est une occasion en or, peut être bien la seule que j'aurais pour signer un contrat avec lui.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans la baignoire une mousse onctueuse les recouvrait jusqu'à mi bras. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui était appuyée contre la dureté de la baignoire, ses main massant les épaules et la nuque de sa jolie sirène adossée contre lui. Cette dernière avait remonté ses cheveux en chignon pour les garder au sec.

- Et qu'est ce que son Altesse irait faire avec un spécialiste en aéronautique ? Sourit Hermione en fermant les yeux de bien être.

Draco ne releva pas le ton moqueur de sa voisine et en réponse lui parla comme à une enfant trop jeune pour comprendre des mots trop difficiles.

- Ca n'est pas parce que je suis dans les clubs de magie que je ne peux pas agrandir nos horizons. L'Aéronautique c'est les balais de courses, et pleins d'autres avantages que je pourrais étendre au monde sorcier.

Sans oublier les centaines de millions de livres que ça engendrerait mais ça, il se garda bien de le dire, Hermione n'était pas sotte, elle l'avait sûrement très bien compris toute seule.

- Et donc, qu'attends tu de moi ?

- Que tu charmes ce monsieur aussi bien que tu sais le faire.

- Tu me flattes. Dit-elle dans un sourire.

Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir, il pu ainsi passer la grosse éponge sur sa colonne et ses omoplates, la débarrassant de la mousse.

C'est pour mieux obtenir ce que je veux. Dit-il avec une sincérité tranchante qui était - toute malfoyenne.

- Je m'en serais douté.

- Alors, c'est oui ?

- Bien sûr. Si tu m'assures que ça sera efficace.

- Je ne doutes pas de tes capacités ma chère.

Divine pivota sur elle-même pour lui faire face à demi, lui jetant un regard qui aurait pu passer pour soupçonneux.

- Alors c'était pour ça ces superbes boucles d'oreilles sûrement hors de prix que tu m'as fait livrer.

- Tu as deviné. Je veux qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour toi et avec ces bijoux ce sera plus facile.

La jeune femme retint un soupir, désabusée

- Quoi ? Reprit-il en souriant, amusé par l'affaissement soudain des épaules de sa voisine

- Rien…je me disais juste, que tu aurais eu ta place à Serpentard.

Draco hocha la tête avec condescendance, un sourire mi figue mi raisin apparu brièvement sur ses lèvres.

- Le fruit ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre comme on dit.

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy y avaient bien passé leur scolarité alors leur fils unique n'aurait certes pas fait exception à la règle.

Il changea soudainement de sujet alors qu'Hermione sortait de la baignoire pour s'envelopper dans une serviette.

- J'ai lu que Potter avait eu un enfant.

- C'est exact. Un petit garçon et c'est moi la marraine.

Le beau blonde s'accouda à la baignoire, la regardant passer sa lingerie puis ses vêtements de tous les jours.

- Tu ne trouves pas que le cycle infernal se répète ?

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, sa mère était rousse, lui-même en épouse une et ils ont un fils. Comme la génération précédente.

L'ex Gryffondor lui jeta un coup d'œil franchement incrédule.

- Ca n'est qu'une coïncidence.

- Tu crois ?

- Si je suis ton raisonnement, tu épouseras une sang pur et tu auras aussi un fils qui sera aussi suffisant que ses aïeules.

- Oh non…tu ne vas pas me sortir le même discours que ma mère pitié…

Pour avoir un fils, il faudrait déjà qu'il songe à se marier un jour et c'était loin d'être gagné au grand damne de Narcissa. Son rejeton savait d'ailleurs par avance qu'elle allait lui ressortir sa plaidoirie lorsqu'il lui rendrait visite.

- Et puis…

- Kyaaahh !

- Tu as bien dis…. « suffisant » ?

Elle passait un pull léger, lui tournant le dos. Ca lui avait donc échappé qu'il était sortir à son tour de l'eau pour l'attraper par les hanches avec ses mains mouillées et froides la faisant crier. Sans même attendre une réponse, il posa ses lèvres sur son cou. Hermione poussa un gémissement plaintif.

- Non…Draco…je dois partir…

Hors de question, elle ne partirait nulle part. cette petite péronnelle n'imaginait quand même pas quelle pouvait le chercher impunément sans qu'il réagisse ? Elle avait vu Merlin et en couleur en plus. Il allait lui faire payer sa pique.

**oOoOo**

La porte de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrit tout doucement et une crinière brune s'y faufila précédant un sac de cours conséquent. Elle était vraiment très en retard, vingt minutes de cours de perdu merci Malfoy…

Les élèves assit coté allée virent passer avec stupéfaction quelqu'un avançant lentement à quatre pattes pour aller jusqu'à une place libre en contre bas. Lorène sursauta quand une tête brune jaillit de sous la longue table.

- Hermione !

- Chuuuuuuut ! Supplia l'interpellée, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Elle posa son sac sur la table et sortit ses affaires, sa voisine la fixant de ses yeux ronds.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Panne de réveil ? Tu n'es jamais en retard d'habitude…

- On va dire ça…

Cet enfoiré de Malfoy…il l'avait fait exprès elle en aurait mit sa main au feu ! Elle qui était à peine habillée s'était retrouvée toute débraillée en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour dire « Quidditch » et emportée par la pulsion de son compagnon, avait oublié le temps qui s'écoulait irrémédiablement pour finalement se rendre compte quelle n'arriverait jamais en classe pour le début du cours. Malfoy lui, avait semblé très fier de lui en la voyant courir partout pour rassembler ses affaires. Voila il était vengé. Quand on cherchait, on le trouvait. Elle retiendrait la leçon désormais. Lorène mit sa feuille entre elles pour que sa voisine arrive à suivre. Avec les examens qui approchaient, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de prendre du retard ou de décrocher. Il allait falloir quelle lève le pied sur ses occupations nocturnes.

**oOoOo**

- Draco, enfin tu viens me rendre visite.

- Pardon mère, je fais au mieux.

- Je sais…tu es très occupé mais ce manoir est si vide maintenant que je suis ici toute seule

Son fils ne fit qu'acquiescer il avait déjà abordé le sujet d'un probable déménagement pour une maison plus petite voir même un duplex plus proche de la capitale, de son fils mais pour lady Malfoy, il n'en n'était tout simplement pas question. Elle ne laisserait pas l'antique manoir familial tomber en ruine. Draco avait bien tenté de lui faire comprendre que ça ne serait pas le cas, Narcissa demeurait obstiné tout comme lui-même l'était avec le mariage.

Ils prirent place tous les deux au salon ou un elfe vint leur servir le thé. Draco lui parla de ses affaires, de son principal projet sur le feu. Il couvrait sa mère de cadeaux chaque fois qu'il partait à l'étranger il lui en ramenait quelque chose parfum de France, robe d'Italie, bijoux d'Amérique.

- J'ai rendez vous avec Blaise ce soir.

- Oh, il rentre enfin.

- Oui mais pour quelques jours seulement.

Il ne savait pas encore si le mariage aurait lieu en Angleterre ou bien de l'autre coté de l'océan. Pour l'instant Blaise demeurait silencieux sur ce sujet mais Draco avait de fortes raisons de penser qu'ils choisiraient l'Amérique, toute la famille de sa fiancée se trouvait là bas. Les invités du coté du marié devraient donc faire le déplacement.

- Quand aura lieu la cérémonie ?

- A la fin du printemps

Les Malfoy étaient bien entendu conviés Blaise et Draco étaient amis depuis l'enfance et leurs familles faisant parties du même milieu étaient très proches.

- Comptes tu y aller accompagné ? Interrogea Narcissa avant de plonger ses lèvres dans sa tasse.

Son fils décela de suite le piège, il allait s'aventurer sur une pente glissante.

- J'y compte bien mère. Répondit-il, acceptant ainsi d'entrer dans le jeu.

Il serait bien que tu nous présentes une personne sérieuse pour l'occasion.

« Ahahah….j'l'aurais parié… »

il avait beau s'y être attendu, il ne pu cependant s'empêcher de soupirer. Décidément, sa mère ne manquait pas de ressources pour remettre ce sujet brûlant sur le tapis.

- Nous en avons déjà discuté.

- Je ne compte pas attendre d'être une vieille femme pour devenir grand-mère Draco

Des enfants…Merlin, il ne manquait plus que ça…

- Mère…je n'ai pas le temps pour une femme et des enfants encore moins.

- Le temps n'a rien n'a voir là dedans Draco. Les elfes s'en occuperont très bien sans toi

Le concerné ouvrit la bouche, choqué. Il avait bien compris ? Elle voulait qu'il se marie et pire ! Qu'il ait des enfants pour ensuite continuer à vagabonder à droite, à gauche sans se soucier de sa soit disant famille ? Juste pour le renom et perpétuer la lignée Malfoy. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment et pour cause, c'était rébarbatif comme façon de penser…

- Ce n'est pas mon sens de la famille…Murmura t'il à mi voix.

- Penses tu avoir le choix ?

Il releva des yeux surpris sur sa mère, ses yeux bleus le transperçaient avec sévérité.

- Tu n'es pas là pour pouponner mais pour faire vivre ta famille. C'est là qu'est ton devoir. Il y a des jeunes filles très bien et proches de notre famille qui mérite ton intérêt alors promet moi d'y réfléchir.

Au lieu de répondre, le jeune homme alla se noyer dans sa tasse de thè. Pas besoin d'y penser, c'était déjà tout réfléchit. Il ne voulait pas une fille trop sure d'elle et qui ne pensera qu'à dilapider tout l'argent qu'il mettait toute son énergie à amasser. Ces filles là avaient un caractère insupportable et sa mère voudrait qu'il s'enchaîne à vie à une gorgone de ce type ? Plutôt crever !

- Draco ? Insista Narcissa en absence de réponse de l'intéressé.

Il reposa sa tasse vide, s'essuya les lèvres et se leva. Narcissa le suivit des yeux

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir mère. C'est hors de question.

- Mais…

Le jeune homme l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit juste « a bientôt » et prit congés avant quelle n'ait l'idée de le retenir.

**oOoOo**

Blaise rit, son verre de Whisky en main. Draco et lui avaient prit place près de la cheminée du salon enfumé de l'Impérator. Quoi de mieux pour raconter ses malheurs à son soit disant meilleur ami qui pour le moment était trop occupé à rire comme un idiot plutôt qu'a compatir !

Draco fronça le nez, agacé qu'il se fiche de lui de cette façon.

- Quand tu auras finit de glousser bêtement tu pourras peut être m'aider.

- T'aider à quoi ? Que comptes tu faire ? Fuir le pays pour échapper à ta mère ?

Il avait du mal à cacher son sourire et devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas continuer à rire car son compère fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils.

- C'est pas bête comme idée…

- Tu ne lâcherais jamais ton travail, je te connais.

- Et mes secrétaires, je les paye à quoi à ton avis ?

Comme s'il allait lâcher son bureau. C'était impensable, Blaise le connaissait par cœur.

- Il n'y a donc aucune femme qui ait grâce à tes yeux ?

- Franchement ? non. J'ai trop de travail, quand veux tu que je m'occupe d'une femme ?

- Je suis aussi débordé tu sais, mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre et puis tu vois la même escorte régulièrement non ?

Nouveau froncement de nez malfoyen alors qu'il finissait cul sec son whisky

- Ca n'est pas pareil !

- Ah oui ? Renchérit Blaise en haussant un sourcil

- Je paye Divine, je ne la vois que quand j'en ai envie. tu crois que je pourrais faire pareil avec une épouse ? Les femmes de nos jours…

- N'empêche que tu n'as que ce nom là à la bouche ces temps ci. T'en pincerais pas pour elle par hasard ?

Son acolyte lui lança un regard féroce. Quelle idée…en pincer pour elle…Divine n'était pas le genre de femme à qui on pouvait s'attacher. Une escorte…

Blaise était perspicace oui, mais surtout il n'était pas aveugle mais Draco était trop butté

- C'est une escorte Blaise…qu'est ce que tu t'imagines

- Rien, je constate ce que je vois ni plus ni moins. Tu peux me le dire à moi quelle te plait.

- Bien entendu quelle me plait, sinon je ne la demanderais pas. Ce que tu peux être idiot quand tu t'y mets.

Ca c'était du Malfoy tout craché mais, ça ne faisait rien. Il finirait par comprendre tout seul. Il suffisait de se montrer patient. Et l'opportunité allait se présenter sur un plateau d'argent.

**oOoOo**

- Incroyable, j'ai l'impression qu'il a déjà grandit.

- C'est surtout parce qu'il mange comme quatre…

Hermione rit doucement, il était si mignon ses grands yeux bleus posés sur le visage de Ginny, la tétine dans le bec.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Oh bien, il se réveille la nuit, il a souvent faim. C'est un bébé.

- Ca ne doit pas être facile

- C'est vrai mais Harry a trouvé le truc pour le calmer lors de ses crises de colère.

- Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Des étincelles du bout de sa baguette. Ca l'amuse beaucoup et il finit toujours par s'endormir sur ses genoux. Peut être ressemble déjà t'il trop à son père…

Déduisit Ginny avec un fau air alarmé qui fit rire sa voisine.

- Ca ne semblait pas te gêner à l'époque. Renchérit Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres

Les joues de la jeune femme rosirent de façon adorable et regardant son fils elle répondit néanmoins.

- J'ai toujours été folle de lui c'est vrai. Et j'avais vraiment perdu espoir qu'il puisse me remarquer. Mais tout ça, tu le sais déjà.

- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Je te l'avais bien dis

- Heureusement que tu étais là. Quant à James…j'espère qu'il ne s'attirera pas d'ennuis comme son paternel.

- Ca n'était pas Harry qui allait au devant des problèmes, c'étaient eux qui le trouvaient. C'est totalement différent

Les deux femmes rirent avec légèreté, Harry avait toujours eu cet étrange magnétisme pour ce qui est porte poisse et problèmes à la chaîne et malgré son jeune âge, il s'était pas trop mal débrouillé. Il était quand même arrivé à les débarrasser du plus grand mage noir de ce siècle ça n'était pas rien.

- Donc, tu sors ce soir.

- Oui pour le festival des arts et de la culture.

- Et les fameuses boucles d'oreilles qui ont dû coûter au moins un an de salaire ?

- Je les porte ce soir, je l'ai appris ce matin.

- De toute évidence il tient à ce qu'on te remarque.

Hermione soupira et abaissa les épaules Draco le lui avait dit mais même sans ça, ça ne l'étonnait pas du personnage…qu'on le remarque devait être sa préoccupation principale.

**oOoOo**

Le festival des arts et de la culture battait son plein. Il y avait cinq cent personnes dans l'immense salle au bout de laquelle, un groupe à la mode. Les invités se déplaçaient ici ou là reconnaissant tel ou tel autres.

Monsieur Malfoy était bien sûr de la partie accompagné de celle qui était à présent sa "favorite". Il était venu la chercher chez elle et il avait vraiment bien fait Divine, portait ce soir une longue robe noir aux manches longues. On aurait pu la croire sobre quand on la regardait de face mais le dos, était mis à nu par un décolleté vertigineux qui s'arrêtait presque à la courbure de ses reins. C'était un signe d'érotisme très fort. Les hommes autant que les femmes avaient les yeux rivés sur elle mais étant habitué à être regardée, scruté, admiré, elle n'y faisait à force plus attention. Surtout que son "garde du corps" veillait au grain, ne la laissant quasiment jamais seule: trop risqué.  
>Il avait suffit qu'il s'absente UNE FOIS pour la retrouver à son retour entouré d'un groupe de curieux. Un simple "HUM" accompagné d'un regard aussi glacé que le givre recouvrant les vitres était suffisant. Non mais, fallait pas se gêner surtout. Draco regardant la bande d'hommes s'éloigner finalement, il attrapa Divine par les hanches, la faisant passer devant lui mais gardant une forte intimité entre leur deux corps. Il la regarda et fronça les sourcils.<p>

- Le ferais-tu exprès?

- De quoi? Demanda t'elle avec une naïveté...toute hermionienne

Draco la regarda d'un air blasé, l'assassinant gentiment du regard faisant penser à un père trop protecteur. Comment pouvait-on être aussi...enfin…il aurait dû s'en douter.

Il la poussa à travers la foule d'invité, attrapant deux coupes de champagne au passage, lui tendant la première. Il leva son verre pour trinquer lorsque son regard tomba sur l'homme qui allait sûrement hanté ses rêves longtemps, et loin d'être dans le bon sens du terme. Il toussota et éloigna le verre de sa bouche pour attraper la hanche d'Hermione et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Il est là, derrière toi, à gauche

Il la fit doucement pivoter sur elle même, sa coupe de cristal dans la main. Elle y trempa ses lèvres, levant juste les yeux par dessus ses cils pour apercevoir l'homme en question. Un homme rondouillard, au teint rubicond, le visage barré d'une oreille à l'autre par une belle moustache blanche. C'était donc lui ce fameux personnage dont monsieur Malfoy lui avait si souvent parlé, il ressemblait au père Noël  
>Ainsi à observer un individu, ils ressemblaient fort à deux comploteurs prés à faire un mauvais coup.<p>

Draco avait également posé ses yeux diaphane sur son gros poisson, inquiet et visiblement totalement stressé à l'idée que le marché ne fonctionne pas. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers Hermione, son visage trahissait sa hausse de tension mais elle semblait égale à elle-même. Elle lui avait assuré quelle lui ferait signer ce contrat ou du moins, quelle ferait tout pour.

- Je te fais confiance

La concernée acquiesça et glissa sa paume contre la sienne, ses doigts se resserrant autour des siens encouragement muet. Il finit par prendre une grande respiration et s'approcha de Victor, la main de Divine serré dans la sienne

- Victor, je vous attendais avec impatience.

Le « père Noël » se retourna pour voir un jeune couple le rejoindre. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux blonds et près de lui, une créature de rêve qu'il avait déjà remarqué parmi la foule.

- Oh, Malfoy. Je vous cherchais mais vous m'avez trouvé le premier.

Il lança un regard à la jeune femme à coté de lui, vite suivit de son interlocuteur. Victor eut vite fait de détailler la délicieuse silhouette de la seule femme de leur petit groupe. Draco se força cependant de sourire et continua

- Je vous présente... Divine. Une merveilleuse jeune femme aussi intelligente que jolie

Il s'était tourné à demi vers sa voisine pour faire les présentations quoi que son sponsor la regardait comme un crocodile devant un filet mignon. Le sort de ce contrat était entre ses mains. Elle serra imperceptiblement ses doigts autour de la sienne, pour le rassurer. Tout irait bien, il décrocherait ce contrat. Elle ferait tout pour ça.  
>- Très heureuse Monsieur. Monsieur Malfoy ne tarit pas d'éloge à votre égard. Il parait que vous êtes le leader de l'aéronautique. Je suis admirative devant autant d'ingéniosité.<p>

Le teint de leur interlocuteur prit une teinte rouge plus prononcé. Apparemment elle avait marqué le premier point. Elle eut une pensée pour son cher Ron.

- Je dois dire Mademoiselle que vous êtes époustouflante. Surtout ce décolleté que vous portez à la perfection.

Il lissa les poils de sa moustache entre son pouce et son index Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de passer une langue agacée sur ses lèvres. Quel vieux porc ! Il ne pensait donc qu'à tirer un coup? Elle venait quand même de le féliciter sur sa réussite économique et lui... enfin, au prix d'un gros effort le jeune homme parvint à se maîtriser. Elle a le don de se faire remarquer.

- Avec une telle robe, je ne peux que le croire. Réussit-il à souffler en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Hermione.

- Vous me flattez.

Au loin, the King entendit une voix l'appeler, sa bouche prête à renchérir.

- Hey ! Malfoy !

Draco se retourna vivement et tomba sur un ancien ami d'école. Etonné, Draco tiqua le monde était petit décidément. Il finit par sourire et répondit à l'interpellation.

- Andrew...

Il regarda Hermione, puis souris

- Je m'absente un instant, veuillez m'excuser

Il serra son emprise sur le bassin de sa voisine et, sans regarder Victor occupé à rire avec ses collègues venus le rejoindre, murmura.

- Tu me rejoins quand dès que tu peux. Et soit prudente.

Ce n'était pas une demande, mais un ordre. Il faisait biensûr allusion à son investisseur, sa façon de la regarder lui plaisait de moins en moins. Lentement, son bras quitta les reins de son escorte puis Draco s'éloigna ensuite, souriant devant son ancien ami, jetant un regard cependant inquiet par dessus son épaule il n'était pas tranquille, mais il n'avait guère le choix.

**oOoOo**

Efficace, spontanée vive et intelligente, sa petite fée fit des miracles ce soir. Elle ne s'éloigna pas de l'investisseur de son mécène. Victor n'avait à présent plus d'yeux que pour elle et si elle lui aurait demandé, il aurait même été lui offrir la lune entouré d'un petit ruban.  
>Ils riaient ensemble d'une chose apparemment hilarante quand Draco revint d'un coin de la salle ou il avait dû filer après avoir aperçu son avocat avec son épouse.<br>- ...Et il ne savait pas quelle avait caché l'argent dans le poêle ! Alors il est rentré à la maison complètement ivre et a allumé le feu.

Son interlocuteur éclata d'un rire bruyant  
>- Seigneur ! Ils ont pu sortir l'argent?<br>- Oui mais quelque billet on quand même brûlé. Oh Draco, te revoilà

Elle avait vu sa silhouette et ses cheveux blonds reconnaissables entre tous fendre la foule et les rejoindre à grands pas comme s'il avait craint qu'ils ne se mettent à courir à ton approche. Le concerné fit un sourire forcé en regardant le couple, leur coupe pleine à la main.

- Oui, me revoilà. Désolé ça a été plus long que prévu. Tout c'est bien passé ?

Il regarda Hermione, il sentait les épices monter le long de son joli petit nez. Draco prit un air supérieur et sûr de lui, alors que tout son corps était sur le point de s'effondrer

- Et bien après cet interlude animé, que diriez-vous, Victor de... parler des choses qui nous intéresse actuellement?

- Oh. Fit ce dernier. Eh bien...

- Il est encore tôt. Intervint la seule femme de leur trio. Laissez le encore s'amuser un peu. Il sera bien temps de parler affaire plus tard ne croyez vous pas

Draco sentit une douche froide parcourir son corps. Il lança un regard assassin à Hermione qui pris grand soin de regarder Victor. A quoi jouait-elle à la fin ? Il ignorait ce quelle avait derrière la tête mais un affreux monstre aux yeux verts commençait à dangereusement remuer dans son ventre.

- Mais quelle bonne idée

S'empressa d'encourager le plus âgé alors que Draco gardait un silence de marbre. Au fond de lui, son corps tremblait maintenant de rage.. Elle osait non seulement donner un contre avis sur un ordre qu'il avait lui-même donné en rapport avec ses affaires, mais elle commençait sincèrement à se faire un peu trop présente pour Victor, et non pour lui même. Il la regarda d'un regard vide et hocha la tête, laissant donc Hermione diriger la suite de la discussion. Il allait s'approcher d'elle lorsque Victor décida de déclarer.

- Un bon vieux cigare Moldu ne serait pas de refus.

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, il sortit de sa veste un cigare, mais pas n'importe lequel, un cubain; ces cigares avaient été déclarés illégaux. Les lèvres d'Hermione s'entrouvrirent de façons un peu trop explicite. C'était un peu trop pour ses nerfs déjà fragilisés.  
>- Un bol d'air frais vous plairez il ma chère?<p>

- Ca n'est pas de refus, il fait une telle chaleur dans cette salle.

Elle hocha la tête en direction de son compagnon. Il était bientôt cuit à point, bientôt il lui mangerait dans la main et Draco aurait son contrat sur un plateau d'argent. Elle pouvait bien faire ça pour lui.  
>Victor tourna les talons après avoir dit un "nous revenons tout de suite". Hermione glissa sa main sur son bras et ensemble, ils furent très vite happés par la foule mouvante.<p>

Le sorcier quand à lui, resta planté au milieu de la salle bondé alors qu'il regarda Hermione et Victor s'éloigner, riant tout les deux. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour Draco de sentir un sentiment violent de dégout s'emparer de lui. Une rage qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis longtemps envahis chaque parcelle de son corps. Une rage qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser, qui devint si grande que ça en déformait ses traits en une horrible face noir et effrayante. Le monstre cognait contre sa poitrine, semblant vouloir s'échapper à tout prix.

Il lui en voulait si fort. Non pas à Victor, mais bien à elle. Elle le faisait exprès pour l'énerver. Elle le provoquait avec cette robe, ces sourires qui n'étaient pas pour lui. Rageusement, il pensait que c'était lui qui l'avait payé, et non pas Victor. Draco devait être le premier ce soir... il devait être le seul.  
>Se retournant pour se diriger vers le bar, le jeune homme attrapa un verre d'alcool fort pour le boire d'une traite, lançant un regard assassin vers la baie vitrée ouverte d'où il pouvait apercevoir les deux corps trop proche. Ils serraient de toute façon toujours trop proche même s'ils étaient chacun sur un pôle opposé.<br>Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Draco qui avait certainement trop d'alcool dans le sang se leva. Un geste, un seul avait mélangé sa jalousie et sa colère dans un cocktail explosif. Cette petite intrigante venait de déposer sa main sur le haut du torse de cette vermine. En riant en plus. Marchant vivement jusqu'à eux, Draco les interrompis car il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était les séparer, quelle s'éloigne de ce papi libidineux.

- Désolé de vous dérangez mais hélas, nous avons d'autres obligations. Nous nous voyons demain Victor?

- Oh oui. Bien sur, bien sur.

Pour la centième fois de la soirée il lissa sa moustache. Hermione sût alors quelle avait gagné.  
>- Eh bien, j'ai été ravie de converser avec vous. Vous avez vraiment beaucoup d"humour, c'est si rare dans votre milieu. Crut-elle bon de poursuivre.<br>- C'est partagé jeune fille. Eh Monsieur Malfoy, il me tarde de parcourir ce fameux contrat. Si vous vous entourez toujours ainsi des meilleurs, je suis fort impatient de collaborer avec vous.  
>Eh voila, c'était du tout cuit. Le reste du travail, ce serait à son cher Serpentard de le faire.<br>L'ex Gryffondor retourna prés de son client, glissant sa main sous le bras de son cavalier officiel comme elle l'avait fait plutôt avec son investisseur.  
>- Bonne soirée à vous.<p>

**oOoOo**

Draco s'inclina légèrement devant les "compliments" fait à son égard puis se retourna, Hermione enfin à son bras. Cependant sa rage était loin d'être calmée. Il marcha à travers la foule pour arriver à la sortie, il n'avait même plus envie de cacher sa fureur. Ses yeux gris lançaient des étincelles et sur leur route, on s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Il fendit la foule si vite avec ses grandes jambes, que sa prisonnière dût trottiner pour continuer à pouvoir le suivre. Draco saisit son poignet, elle en grimaça mais ne dit rien. Quelque chose clochait, c'était la première fois qu'il se conduisait de la sorte. Qu'avait-il?

Une fois dehors, son client sortit sa baguette et les fit transplaner tout les deux dans son appartement. Ils atterrirent devant l'immeuble. Le blond serra si fort le poignet de sa cavalière qu'il lui fit sûrement mal mais il s'en fichait totalement. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement silencieux. Tournant en rond dans son salon comme un animal en cage, Draco enleva sa veste qu'il jeta négligemment sur le haut du canapé, enleva sa cravate rageusement, prenant grand soin de ne plus regarder son accompagnatrice. Le blond finit par jeter un oeil par la fenêtre, pensant comme un ado trop naif que cela l'aiderait à se calmer, mais c'était sans compter sur ce sentiment acre qui lui serrait le coeur violement.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a prit? Tu l'as presque envoyé balader. A croire que ça n'est pas aussi important pour toi.

Draco, en entendant la voix de la jeune femme, éclata, comme s'il n'attendait que le détonateur pour exploser. Il se détacha de la vue pour lui faire face, s'il avait eu des révolver à la place des yeux, elle aurait déjà été raide morte.

- COMMENT AS-TU OSE ME FAIRE CA? TU OSES ENCORE ME DEMANDER CE QUI M'A PRIT ! TU T'ES VUE PENDUE A SON COU COMME... COMME UNE ESPECE DE CHATTE EN CHALEUR !

Ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des billes. Elle avait mal entendu...?  
>- Je te demande pardon? N'est ce pas toi qui m'a demandé de m'occuper de lui ce soir?<p>

Son agresseur verbal fronça le nez donnant l'impression qu'il avait une bouse de dragon sous les yeux. Oui ! Oui il le lui avait demandé mais entre minauder et être agréable, il y avait un océan.

- PAS COMME CA ! PAS COMME SI JE N'EXISTAIS PAS ! DE LE METTRE DE BONNE HUMEUR, PAS QU'IL AIT ENVIE DE TE BAISER DANS LES TOILETTES ! JE T'AI DEMANDE DE LE METTRE DE BONNE HUMEUR...

Ce sentiment là le tuait autant que les yeux qu'elle posait sur lui. Elle ne comprenait rien, et elle ne pourrait rien comprendre. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle n'en revenait pas de ce quelle entendait. Il se comportait comme un sale gosse capricieux, ce que bien entendu il était mais là…il poussait un peu loin le bouchon.

- Tu es ridicule. Il était prêt Draco! Il était mur à point ! Il te serait tout cuit dans les mains et tu as presque tout fichu par terre.

Jamais, jamais elle ne s'était laissée marcher sur les pieds, ni par Ron, ni par personne. Client ou pas, il n'avait pas à lui parler sur ce ton. Surtout que cette soirée; ça avait été à sa demande

- IL EST MUR A POINT POUR TE REVOIR, OUI.. PAS POUR SIGNER LE CONTRAT !

Draco s'était approché d'elle vivement, l'agressant autant par les yeux que par les mots

- J'ten prie ! Sait-il que je suis une escorte? A moins que tu ne le lui ait dit. Et de plus, tu n'as pas à interférer dans le choix de mes clients que je sache.

Le maître des lieux ouvrit la bouche, tellement choqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ne manquerait plus que ça…qu'il puisse la retrouver à une soirée au bras de ce type !

- JE... je ne... PARCE QUE TU PENSES SINCEREMENT EN FAIRE UN POTENTIEL CLIENT? PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE LE FAIT QUE TU SOIS ESCORTE OU PAS CHANGE QUOI QUE CE SOIT?

Il la fixa de nouveau bien plus durement

- ARRETE DE CROIRE QUE TON TRAVAIL TE DONNE TOUT LES DROITS DEVANT MOI !

Je ne pense pas à rien si tu veux tout savoir. Mais on ne sait jamais. Et le fait que tu es un client ne te donne pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton. Tu me payes peut être pour que je te dise ce que tu veux entendre mais je ne me laisserais pas insulter. Ni par toi, ni par personne  
>Et si tu penses que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de tes espérances ce soir.<p>

- Tais toi, ça suffit…

Elle sortit l'enveloppe contenant la liasse de billet et la lança sur la table basse

- Alors reprend ton argent, cette soirée est pour moi.

Draco sentit tout son corps se serrer devant une immense injustice. Malfoy junior commençait à se souvenir qu'Hermione était une escorte avant d'être... Plus que cela. Cette douche froide lui fit perdre les pédales. Il regarda la liasse sur la table basse et, tremblant, n'arrivant plus à se contenir devant elle.

- ARRETE CA ! Je t'ai dis de te TAIRE !

Draco détourna les yeux en secouant la tête. Plus elle avait parlé, plus il se sentait perdre pied, tout le long de son discours, il lui avait dit de se taire. Mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté, elle ne l'écoutait jamais. Alors, lorsqu'elle jeta l'enveloppe sur la table, il s'était retourné, un air blanc voilant ses geste et sa vue. Il sentait une douleur vive parcourir sa main et il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait giflé lorsqu'il l'a vit par terre. Le mouvement de sa main avait été trop rapide pour quelle puisse l'anticiper. La gifle s'écrasa sur sa joue lui faisant presque faire un tour sur elle même. La malheureuse s'écroula sur la moquette, sa tête semblant peser une tonne. Un peu décoiffé, des mèches brunes cachait ses joues. Elle en avait presque le souffle coupé.  
>D'abord surpris par son propre geste, il la regarda et, de rage, il sentit des larmes lui piquer les joues devenues rouges de colère.<p>

- ARRETE D'ESSAYER D'AVOIR LE DESSUS SUR MOI! JE TE PAYE COMME TU LE DIS, TU ES MON ESCORTE ! JE SUIS DRACO MALFOY ! ET QUI ES-TU, TOI?

Hermione renifla et ne rétorqua rien lorsqu'il continua à lui crier dessus. Ainsi, il la prenait bien pour sa propriété...SON escorte...tout lui était donc dû. Parce qu'IL était le patron et ELLE était l'employée. Il la payait assez cher pour obtenir d'elle ce qu'il voulait, c'était vrai...Il était tout, et elle n'était rien...Le démon s'accroupit, empoigna ses poignets et l'obligea à se lever sans douceur. Ce quelle fit, aussi maniable qu'une poupée de chiffon. Elle ravala la boule quelle avait dans la gorge. C'était sans doute sa faute...elle avait commis une erreur de débutante comme lors de leur premier dîner d'affaires.

Draco avait plus de rage dans le sang que de globule rouge. Hermione se laissait faire et s'était tant mieux car il ignorait ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire. Il la traîna jusque dans sa chambre ou il la coucha. Hermione tomba couché sur le dos lorsqu'il la jeta littéralement sur le lit, ses deux mains de chaque coté de son visage. Elle regardait le sien, déformé par la rage faisant de lui un homme quelle ne connaissait pas. Il sortit le portefeuille qu'il emportait toujours sur lui.

- Tu disais que je te payais pour que tu fasses ce que je veux

Draco lui lança une liasse au hasard qui s'éparpilla sur le dessus de lit et sur sa poitrine.

- Parfait, je te payes donc, tu obéis.

Saisissant ses jambes, il la tira d'un coup vif au bord du lit et remonta la robe noire toujours sans douceur. Ses mots, acerbes, implacables ne l'atteignaient même plus. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais éloigna cette idée. Pas ici, pas devant lui. Jamais.  
>Ses paupières se fermèrent et se rouvrirent pour chasser ces maudites larmes. En silence, elle attendit que la foudre s'abatte sur elle.<p>

- En remboursement aux heures passées avec lui à me narguer" il se pencha sur elle. tu vas payer le prix fort"

Draco coinça la cuisse de la demoiselle sur sa hanche et défit son pantalon. Sans attendre, sans rien dire de plus, il prit ce qui "lui revenait de droit". La jeune femme poussa un soupire de plaisir quelle ne chercha pas à étouffer. Ils étaient de toute façon seuls ici.  
>Il allait et venait rapidement et elle soupirait sous le rythme effréné qu'il lui imposait. Toute la rancoeur, toute la colère sortait dans ses gestes brusques, précipités, passionnés. Il lui en voulait à cette moins que rien, à ce gros porc et à lui même aussi d'être aussi...il ne trouvait pas les mots tellement c'était...pathétique.<br>Le corps fragile de Divine se cambra, le plaisir montait inexorablement. Qu'il ne s'arrête pas surtout. Elle serra la couette de plume dans ses mains crispées. Des gémissements sortant de ses lèvres

Draco sentait qu'il allait jouir. Tant mieux, il ne profitait même pas de cette chaleur, ni de ses gémissement. Il voulait se punir, la punir... il voulait surtout se sentir fort dans ses bras. Mais rien d'autre qu'un sentiment violent. Elle était à lui, elle lui appartenait, il ne tolérerait pas quelle se moque de lui plus longtemps ni qu'un être aussi immonde que Victor ne pose ses sales pattes sur elle.

Malgré tout, son corps se cambrait dans un plaisir atroce. Il allait venir en elle, grognant, la sueur perlant sur ses tempes. Il ne la regardait pas, ne la voyait pas lorsqu'il jouit dans un cri distordu, tombant sur elle alors que sa respiration reprenant doucement un rythme normal.

Elle le sentit se raidir elle fut inondé de sa chaleur et le suivit immédiatement, ses mains lâchant alors le dessus de lit lorsque le poids du corps de son maître tomba sur elle. Des flashs devant les yeux, le souffle coupé. Elle respirait comme après un marathon. Immobile en dessous de lui.

**oOoOo**

Lentement et toujours dans le silence le plus complet, le corps incandescent contre le sien disparu, puisant dans les dernières forces de ses bras pour totalement se relever, le jeune homme tourna la tête évitant ainsi de jeter un coup d'oeil au corps couché. Il se dirigea sans attendre dans la salle de bain ou il s'enferma directement, collant son corps contre le porte.. Le temps quelle rouvre les yeux, le fauve avait disparu. Un diamant perla de ses cils et roula le long de sa joue. C'était terminé et...elle devait partir d'ici. Vite.  
>Draco mit sa main devant ses yeux, priant pour que cette fin de soirée soit un mauvais rêve.<br>D'un coup, son regard tomba sur son reflet. Il se regarda et se trouva laid, horriblement laid. Et comme si il se mettait face à la vérité, il fronça les sourcils sous le coup de la révélation qui était pourtant plus qu'évidente.

Le corps endoloris, Divine qui ne l'était plus se tourna sur le coté et se redressa petit à petit jusqu'a ce que ses pieds ne touche la moquette de la chambre. Décoiffée, les joues et les lèvres rougies par le plaisir, Hermione baissa les yeux sur sa robe relevé à outrance et glissa deux doigts entre ses cuisses pour remettre sa lingerie en place plus par automatisme que par pudeur. Elle se hissa debout et quitta la pièce sans même toucher les billets éparpillé sur le lit.  
>Le couloir, le salon...le hall...bientôt, elle serait "libre" plus que quelque mètre<p>

Draco se regarda toujours dans la glace, avec ce sentiment de vide qui l'envahissait. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul, aussi meurtrit, comme touché en plein coeur. Il ferma les yeux, se traitant silencieusement de pire connard alors que son corps, sans que son esprit ne le commande vraiment se retourna pour ouvrir la porte. Une fois dans la chambre, il remarqua le lit vide, l'édredon portait encore la trace du corps allongé là quelque instant auparavant.

Bien sur elle était partie. Mais elle ne devait pas être loin. Il traversa l'appartement en un temps record et lorsqu'il vit sa silhouette marcher lentement vers l'entrée, il la rejoignit bien vite.

Elle pensa quelle était tirée d'affaires, eh bien non...il était derrière elle. Elle avait entendu la porte de la salle de bain ainsi que ses pas derrière elle...plus vite...elle devait sortir d'ici. Sans un mot, sans un regard, il la colla contre le mur pour la serrer contre lui. Draco n'eut qu'à tendre la main et une fois de plus à l'immobiliser. Ses mains coincées contre son torse, elle chercha à se dégager. Pitié qu'il la lâche, elle voulait s'en aller. Comme un chat n'aimant pas les caresses, elle tenta de s'éloigner de lui mais...il était bien plus costaud quelle...Il avait besoin de sa chaleur, besoin de sentir sa respiration

Il avait besoin d'être pardonné pour ce qu'il avait fait. Parce que l'idée même qu'elle lui en veuille lui bouffa les entrailles. Il savait bien qu'il avait totalement tord, mais l'animal blessé qu'il était n'avait pas voulu l'admettre. Draco Malfoy avait apprit à ressentir beaucoup de chose depuis qu'il la connaissait. Et ce soir, il découvrait la culpabilité.  
>Draco la serra si fort qu'il tituba en ancrant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il glissa par terre avec le corps d'Hermione contre le sien. La jeune femme fut entraînée par le poids masculin contre elle et ils se retrouvèrent à genoux, devant l'entrée. Il n'arriva qu'à prononcé une phrase, celle qui l'avait percuté de plein fouet.<p>

- Je suis jaloux…

Ce n'est qu'a l'entente de ces trois mots quelle cessa de gesticuler contre lui, ses bras retombant mollement le long de son corps.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE 23**

**?  
><strong>

**Samsam** : Lui? jaloux? JA MAIS ! xD c'est po son genre voyons !

**Elsar:** xD bah c'est un HOMME ! il est po doué c'est tout

**fishmcfly** : impulssif, colèrique et un rien...dominateur *.* C'était sur qu'il allait lui faire payer xD

**Jenifael09** : tient donc xD je me demande pourquoi è_é lol

**Fiind-l0ve:** xD une couche carrément?! A ton age...c'est un peu inquiétant nan? _ Enfin ravie que tu sois toujours aussi enthousiaste ! ^.^ ca fait bien plaisir ! Arf j'ai merdé sur la synthaxe c'est bizarre mais la je test une nouvelle mise en page du site on verra bien. Tu me diras si le pb de tirets se reproduit car avant je les ajoutais moi même car le site me les supprimaient tous ! J'ai du avoir des ratés je m'excuse ._.

**Lana NEMESIS** : Il faut dire qu'ils sont relativement lents à la détente xD

**PaNsS :** J'y ai pensé mais ça aurait été "horrible" si ça avait été "vraiment" forcé. La elle l'à laissé faire. Chepa comment dire ça...mais elle a eu du plaisir ce qui n'est pas le cas d'un viol "classique" je suis rassurés que personne ne m'ait fait de commentaire "choqué"

**DrayMione463 :** xD ca s'annonce compliqué mais c'est ca qui est interessant *.*

**Tiffanny;** XD oula vla le commentaire de dingue que tu m'as pondu lol C'est trés gentil de me couvrir de compliments^^ je vais pu sentir mes chevilles si tu continue ! è_é Tu auras de quoi être encore surprise je t'assure alors ouvre grand tes yeux pour être attentive à ce qui va se passer !

**LR6** : t'en fais pas^^ tu es excusée ! J(adore lire les reviews mais j'aime encore plus savoir qu'on aime ce que j'écris. Tout le monde ne commente pas mais je vois que j'ai réussi mon pari en voyant le nombre de personnes qui ont mon histoire en favoris ou en suivit^^

_Eh bien eh bien ! Ce chapitre a eu un clair succés! ...Quand je disais que vous n'étiez qu'une bande de PERVERSES ! xD ou de tortudes au choix !  
><em>

_Je jongle entre Is Mine et ma fic Magic Kaito et vu que mes congés sont finit je suis bien moins régulière vous l'avez remarqué mais je suis a fond et j'écris tous les jours. J'attends toujours avec autant de régale vos impressions.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture à tooous et a bientôt pour la suite !  
><em>

**Lacus Clyne**_  
><em>

****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****

Un silence de plomb les avait entouré tous les deux. Ils étaient à genoux sur le parquet de l'entrée, le dos d'Hermione callé contre le mur ou son hôte l'avait coincé quelque instant auparavant et toujours blotti contre elle, le corps lourd de Draco, ses bras enserrant son cou, une poignée de boucles brunes dans ses mains crispées. C'était comme si l'on avait coupé le son, elle n'entendait plus rien trop abasourdi parce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Jaloux, il était jaloux…comment était ce possible ?

Il l'avait dit lui-même…elle n'était rien…comment pourrait-il…non…mais cette soit disant jalousie expliquerait pas mal de choses. Comme le fait qu'il se soit amusé à fiche en l'air sa dernière soirée par exemple…pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu ? Rien compris ? Peut être tout simplement parce que jamais elle n'aurait pu croire ça possible. Draco Malfoy avait une personnalité si complexe et très instable d'après ce quelle en avait vu. Comment aurait-elle pu penser le percer à jour ?

Mais pour l'instant elle devait régler ça ou ça leur nuirait à tous les deux.

Son cœur avait enfin retrouvé un rythme normal et toute la rage distillée dans ses veines tel un poison s'était dissipé. Il se sentait vide, absent, déconnecté du monde. Il y avait juste elle, la chaleur de son corps quelle lui transmettait et ce parfum qu'il adorait. Il l'avait dit, il était passé aux aveux mais maintenant ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il advenir de lui ? D'eux…

Draco sentit deux mains chaudes se poser sur son dos. Ce contact l'électrisa encore plus que d'habitude, lui qui s'était sentit si loin d'elle toute la soirée. C'était…comme boire un grand verre d'eau fraîche après une longue traversé du désert. Pourrait-elle lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait…il l'avait salit, lui avait fait sans doute du mal mais trop aveuglée par sa fureur, il n'y avait pas prêté attention…alors comment pouvoir lui demander pardon.

Lentement, Hermione se redressa, parvenant à se détacher quelque peu du corps brûlant contre le sien. Draco rouvrit à peine ses bras, craignant peut être qu'elle ne s'échappe, quelle disparaisse en fumée. Les mêmes mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses joues et elle prit bien le temps de le regarder. Son visage avait retrouvé sa beauté, son imperméabilité. Elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé il y a moins d'une heure.

- Draco…il faut que je parte…Dit-elle alors perçant le silence

Il le ressentit comme un éclair au milieu d'un ciel bleu. Il avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de l'instant mais…d'eux tout court. Avec une lenteur presque douloureuse, il laissa retomber ses bras, la libérant de son emprise. Ils étaient allés trop loin, ça devait cesser même si à son goût, c'était déjà bien trop tard.

Le jeune homme la laissa s'en aller sans un mot car après tout, qui avait-il de plus à dire ? C'était un accord muet entre eux ils devaient cesser de se voir, il devait guérir de ce mal absurde qui n'aurait jamais dû pointer le bout de son nez. C'était une escorte, le jouet délicat d'hommes puissants. Le genre d'oiseau qu'on ne mettait pas en cage ni même qu'on pouvait…aimer.

Il sût dès l'instant ou elle avait ouvert la bouche qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Mais il était assez lucide pour le comprendre et l'accepter sinon il se serait perdu lui-même et c'était hors de question. L'empire qui reposait sur ses épaules avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre les pédales pour une femme une ex Gryffondor, une amie très proche de Harry Potter. Dès le départ, cette liaison avait été vouée à l'échec.

**oOoOo**

Quoi de mieux pour penser à autre chose que le travail ? Le petit prodige de la magie s'y évertua corps et âme manquant de faire mourir de fatigue ses deux secrétaires. Il n'avait jamais été aussi exigeant, aussi taciturne et irritable. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Elles faisaient toutes les deux de leur mieux mais, aux yeux de leur employeur ça ne semblait jamais suffisant…Mathilda manqua de fondre en larmes lorsque, après avoir à peine parcouru quelque page du compte rendu qu'il lui avait demandé, il lui avait jeté le dossier à la figure.

- C'est de la cochonnerie ! Pour quoi je vous paye aussi cher je vous le demande ? Si vous n'êtes pas foutu de me pondre un résumé correct et complet !

La malheureuse s'était accroupie pour récupérer les feuilles volantes éparpillées autour d'elle, la chemise en carton froissées et cornée.

- Vous avez jusqu'à treize heures pour me retaper ça. Ou il sera inutile de revenir après la pose déjeuner.

Il leva enfin les yeux sur la jeune fille, penchée pour ramasser son dossier et il revit dans un flash très bref le corps de Divine allongé sur son édredon, les billets de banque éparpillés sur sa poitrine.

Vivement, Draco rebaissa la tête faisant craquer sa nuque de manière inquiétante. Ca devait cesser…elle devait sortir de son esprit.

- Sortez ! Exigea t'il encore plus sèchement.

Mathilda ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, se mordant le coin de la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, sortit presque en courant du bureau.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Draco porta sa main droite ou brillait la précieuse chevalière à son front, il se sentait fiévreux, oppressé….il perdait la tête…s'il continuait comme ça il risquait fort de tout foutre en l'air.

« Katherine. »

La concernée mit un petit temps à répondre à l'interphone, occupée à réconforter sa cadette qui en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elles étaient à cran aussi bien l'une que l'autre mais il fallait tenir bon.

- Oui Monsieur Malfoy, j'arrive.

Elle tendit un mouchoir à la pauvre Mathilda en lui frottant le dos puis prit son courage à deux mains pour entrer à son tour dans la tanière du loup.

- Que désire monsieur ?

Elle le vit dans un état de grande agitation debout rangeant agenda, plumes, pochette et rouleaux de parchemin dans sa mallette.

- Faites préparer mes affaires, je pars.

- Vous partez ? Reprit-elle septique

- Je compte faire un tour d'inspection de mes clubs.

La bouche, de sa secrétaire sembla avoir un défaut car sa mâchoire tomba presque sur son cou. Ca lui prenait d'un coup, comme ça ? De courir aux quatre coins du monde pour voir ses clubs ? Il en possédait au bas mot une bonne dizaine et il comptait tous les voir ?

- Maintenant Monsieur ? Demanda t'elle comme pour être sure d'avoir bien compris mais s'il y avait très peu de chance que ne ce soit pas le cas.

Il la regarda, cessant momentanément de s'agiter.

- J'apprécierais que mes employées fassent ce que je leur demande au lieu de poser des questions stupides. Est-ce trop vous demander ?

Mais quelle foutu mouche l'avait piqué ? Jamais il ne lui avait parlé ainsi…

Elle se contenta de s'incliner pour ravaler sa colère.

- Je ferais comme monsieur Malfoy voudra

Le concerné fit claquer ses mains contre ses cuisses signifiant qu'il était temps, ça n'était pas si compliqué, quand elle voulait.

- Eh bien ne restez pas planté là. Vous avez du boulot il me semble

Comme Mathilda, Katherine ne demanda pas plus pour ressortir, l'air de ce bureau allait devenir étouffant.

**oOoOo**

Ginny observait son amie avec inquiétude, Hermione semblait à des kilomètres, ailleurs que dans cette cuisine ou elles dégustaient un thé avec une sublime tarte à la mêlasse préparé spécialement par Molly Weasley.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

Un soupire lui répondit, ses épaules s'abaissèrent et elle fixa encore et toujours sa tasse à moitié vide qui ne fumait plus depuis un moment.

- J'ai commis une erreur et à présent je le paye.

- Une erreur ?

Ca n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de la studieuse Gryffondor quelle avait été de reconnaître quelle avait fait une bêtise. Quoi quelle n'était plus aussi prétentieuse qu'à l'époque concernant ses talents.

- Tu parles de la fac ou…

- Du boulot. Acheva Hermione à sa place.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je crois que je me suis…un peu trop impliqué avec un client et, ça s'est retourné contre moi.

Sur le coup, la jolie rousse ne fut pas trop quoi dire. Hermione ne s'étalait jamais sur ses petits extras nocturnes ça ne regardait pas ses amis sans oublier que ça ne les intéressait pas, c'était son jardin secret. Ginny réfléchit bien avant de répondre à mi voix.

- Que comptes tu faire ?

- On s'est mit d'accord pour…arrêter de se voir, du moins pendant un temps. Je crois que ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux.

Son interlocutrice sourit et bu une gorgée de thé ça donnait l'impression qu'Hermione était en couple, un couple traversant une crise.

- Pourtant, tu sembles regretter cette décision.

- Hein ?

- On dirait que ça ne te convient pas.

- Non…ça n'est pas ça. Répondit elle en secouant la tête en signa de négation.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- C'est que je me triture les méninges dans tous les sens pour savoir à partir de quand ça a dérapé. J'ai laissé la situation m'échapper complètement et ça ne me plait pas

Ca n'était jamais arrivé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Malfoy ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça marche si bien entre eux ? Elle aurait dû voir venir…elle avait l'amère sensation d'être tombée dans son propre piège…

Il était le seul à connaître son « secret » sa vrai personnalité, elle n'avait rien à lui cacher. Elle avait joué avec le feu et cela sciemment dès le début. Traîner avec Harry Potter avait laissé des séquelles.

Un énième soupire fit sourire à nouveau sa cadette qui la secoua gentiment par l'épaule.

- Cesse de soupirer comme une âme en peine ! Tu as pris la bonne décision alors tient toi y et change toi les idées ! Sort, travaille, éclate toi.

- Oui. Tu as raison. Je vais suivre ton conseil.

Ginny fut soulagée de la voir enfin sourire et se détendre un peu. Elle allait prévenir Ron qui se chargerait de l'emmener se défouler pour quelle pense à autre chose. Il y a quelque année, les rôles étaient inversés mais maintenant, c'était à elle de réconforter et d'écouter mais de toute façon, il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme.

**oOoOo**

Harry rentra en traînant les pieds ce soir là il était fatigué et l'équipe avait reçu plusieurs consignes pour le surlendemain. Ils allaient avoir autant de travail que pour le procès de l'agenda et surtout, bien plus de risques. Ca sentait les heures supplémentaires…

- Je suis rentré. Annonça t'il en pénétrant dans l'entrée.

- Tu rentres tard.

Ginny vint l'accueillir en tablier jaune, James lové contre elle ne portant plus que son tee shirt « nounours ». Elle regarda son époux retirer son manteau avec des gestes lents, il semblait las.

- Ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu as passé une mauvaise journée. Reprit sa femme avec une fausse note d'agacement.

- Non pas mauvaise, juste longue et riche en émotions.

Il l'embrassa rapidement, tendant les bras pour prendre son fils qu'il prit le temps de regarder pour ensuite se reconcentrer sur sa jolie braise.

- Pourquoi « toi aussi » ?

- Hermione ne va pas fort non plus

- Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

- Oh…

Ginny choisit le camp de hausser seulement les épaules, laissant planer le mystère. Après tout, Hermione aurait tout aussi bien pu ne rien lui dire.

- Et toi ? Demanda t'elle histoire de dévier du sujet.

- On a reçu un ordre d'exécution.

Sa femme le suivit au salon, le bébé toujours dans ses bras. Le couple prit place sur le canapé alors que James agitait ses petits bras dodus dans l'espoir d'attraper les lunettes sur le nez de son paternel.

- Oh…mais ça n'est pas le premier

- Non, mais celui-ci est particulièrement délicat je dois dire.

Un regard interrogateur l'incita à poursuivre. En règle général, Ginny ne le questionnait pas sur ce qu'il faisait. Souvent les missions étaient classées confidentielles et quand ce n'était pas le cas, quand Harry rentrait, il ne tenait pas forcément à s'étendre sur le sujet et elle non plus d'ailleurs. Ils avaient d'autres choses à penser.

Harry consentit à lâcher la bombe dans un silence qui lui sembla être de mort.

- C'est celui de Lucius Malfoy.

- Je vois…

- D'autres mangemort proches de Voldemort sont aussi concernés. Le ministère craint une possible révolte ou pire qu'on essaye de faire évader les prisonniers.

- Ca se comprend…Acquiesça Ginny avec gravité.

- On risque d'avoir pas mal de travail d'ici là. Il va falloir faire la prison de fonts en combles et surveiller chaque endroit stratégique.

Cette exécution allait sans aucun doute remuer la boue, réveiller de vieilles blessures et des rancunes datant de la guerre. Ce qui signifiait, que son époux ne passerait pas beaucoup de temps à la maison dans les jours à venir.

Une fois ces hommes morts, la boucle serait bouclée. Harry devait ressentir une étrange impression d'irréalité. Toute fois, le jeune Aurors demeurait calme, ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps, d'échéance et bientôt, tout serait bel et bien terminé.

**oOoOo**

Hermione rouvrit les yeux de sa trop courte nuit dès qu'un rayon de soleil un peu trop tenace perça aux travers de ses rideaux tirés à la va vite la veille au soir. Elle était encore fatiguée et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rester au fond de son lit sécher pour une fois les cours de la matinée n'aurait pas été trop grave mais hélas, elle ne pouvait pas s'accorder ce petit plaisir aujourd'hui…leur matinée était truffé de tests…c'était le printemps et dans deux mois les examens…

La belle endormie entendit son réveil lui murmurer des chansons douces, son corps se redressa mais comme si c'était bien trop pénible, il retomba lourdement sur le matelas. Elle semblait peser une tonne…misère…

- Oui Pattenrond…je sais…

Sa maîtresse bailla pendant qu'il enfonçait ses griffes dans la couette de plumes pour l'encourager à se lever pour lui donner son petit déjeuner. Ce qui fut fait dix bonnes minutes plus tard en traînant les pieds. Hermione versa une bonne ration de croquettes dans une première gamelle et du lait frais dans la seconde. Pendant que monsieur mangeait elle pu aller s'habiller elle dormait assez mal depuis quelque jour, perturbée par ce qui s'était passé avec Malfoy mais elle devait se ressaisir ou ses clients finiraient par s'en rendre compte…

Hermione se passa le visage sous l'eau froid pour se réveiller, il lui fallait du café. Dès quelle sortit, Pattenrond se frotta à ses jambes, elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour le libérer juste à temps également pour qu'un hibou pénètre dans la cuisine larguant la Gazette du Sorcier sur sa table. Le journal heurta la boite de céréales de plein fouet ainsi que le bol heureusement vide à ce moment là.

- Rooh ! La prochaine fois, vise mieux s'il te plait.

Récrimina la maîtresse des lieux en payant l'oiseau. Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas apprécier la remarque et mordit un bout de doigt qui passa à hauteur de son bec.

- AIE ! OUSTE SALE BETE !

Le hibou battit des ailes et s'élança du haut de la chaise pour filer par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Non mais vraiment ! Elle lui ouvrait la fenêtre de chez elle et il se permettait de la croquer pour une petite remarque de rien ! Fichu volatile !

Pendant que Pattenrond faisait le tour des toits des environs, Hermione pu prendre place à table devant un solide petit déjeuner, la Gazette posée à coté d'elle toute fois, la cuillère de céréales resta en suspens dans sa main lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le gros titre du jour.

**_«Exécution de quatre Mangemort parmi les plus proches partisans de Voldemort prévu demain à neuf heures »_**

Rapidement, et tout en mangeant son bol de céréales ramollies, Hermione parcouru le petit texte située sous le titre tapageur et d'une photo montrant un groupe d'hommes encagoulés s'agiter entre les mains des Aurors.

**_« Demain matin, aura lieu l'exécution des quatre derniers Mangemorts les plus proches du Mage Noir Voldemort. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les prisonniers étaient en attente de leur exécution dans la prison de haute sécurité d'Azkaban. La sinistre histoire du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps se terminera bientôt. Dans la liste des condamnés se trouve Avery, Macnair, Selwyn et Malfoy senior. »_**

Hermione leva les yeux de l'article, regardant un point invisible en face d'elle. Alors Lucius Malfoy allait être exécuté…Draco était-il déjà au courant ? Elle ignorait la procédure dans ces cas là, elle n'avait jamais cru bon de demander à Harry quoi quelle fut curieuse. C'était assez morbide comme sujet de conversation pendant les repas entre amis…S'il le savait, allait-il y assister ?

**oOoOo**

Les yeux posés sur l'écran de son Macbook, Draco pianotait avec frénésie depuis une bonne demie heure. La vue juste sous son nez ne le perturbait même pas. Assit sur le balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel, face à l'Adriatique le jeune homme s'était totalement isolé du monde extérieur, de la brise chaude passant dans ses cheveux et des mouettes qui passaient à quelque mètre. Il avait expressément demandé à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison Katherine avait autant d'appréhension à le faire…mais un message venait d'arriver d'Angleterre et il était précisé que c'était urgent alors…

Après avoir inspiré à fond pour se donner tout le courage dont elle disposait, la secrétaire frappa deux coups à la porte de la suite mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

- J'entre Monsieur prévint-elle tout en s'exécutant.

Le salon était désert de toute présence humaine seul un grand fouilli de papiers en tout genre jonchait la table basse et celle du repas. En entrant dans la chambre elle remarqua de suite que la porte fenêtre était ouverte et assit devant la table en fer forgée, la jolie tête blonde de son employeur. Le soleil ne tapait pas trop fort le matin aussi avait-il décidé de travailler dehors pour changer. Le parfum de la jeune femme vola jusqu'à lui, lui indiquant par la même occasion sa présence. Sans se décrocher de son clavier, il dit, faisant allusion à la demande d'être tranquille.

- J'espère que c'est important Katherine

- Pardonnez moi de vous déranger malgré votre ordre Monsieur, mais un message vient d'arriver de Londres pour vous.

Si elle avait cherché à capter son attention eh bien, s'était réussit. Il releva enfin le menton dans sa direction, avec un regard incrédule.

- Un message ?

- Oui, il était indiqué que c'était urgent.

Katherine se permit d'approcher d'avantage le démon face à elle lorsque ce dernier tendit la main dans sa direction. Elle tendit celle qui tenait l'enveloppe cachetée. Draco la récupéra et observa le cachet celui du Ministère de la Magie…Ca ne pouvait rien augurer de bon…lentement, il défit le fameux cachet et en sortit son contenu qu'il déplia. Sous l'entête du ministère, un bref communiqué disant ceci :

**_« A Monsieur Draco Malfoy._**

**_Le Ministère vous informe que la date d'exécution du prisonnier Lucius Malfoy détenu à la prison de haute sécurité d'Azkaban a été planifié pour le mardi douze avril prochain à neuf heures. Seront présent, Madame Narcissa Malfoy en son statu d'épouse. _**

**_Le ministère attend de vous que vous lui communiquiez dans les plus brefs délais votre présence ou non, le jour de l'exécution._**

**_Dans l'attente de votre brève réponse, recevez Monsieur Malfoy la certitude de nos sentiments les meilleurs._**

**_Département de la Justice Magique » _**

A peine eut-il achevé sa lecture, qu'un bruissement d'ailes s'approcha d'eux. Katherine fut la seule à le remarquer, son employeur lui gardait résolument la tête baissée sur le parchemin qu'il avait entre les mains. Un grand duc majestueux se posa sur la balustrade du balcon, encore une lettre cachetée dans son bec. Voyant que messire n'avait aucune réaction, sa secrétaire prit l'initiative de prendre l'enveloppe. Le jeune homme releva enfin le menton, rabaissant la main tenant la lettre du Ministère. Il n'avait aucun mal à deviner de qui provenait ce hibou le grand duc était la marque de fabrique de leur famille. Sa mère devait donc également être au courant. Draco se saisit de l'enveloppe que lui tendait sa secrétaire et l'ouvrit plus rapidement que la précédente. C'était bien Narcissa lui annonçant la nouvelle, affolée et lui demandant de rentrer au plus vite.

De nouveau, il releva la tête, abaissant le parchemin qu'il tenait à la main. Lui qui semblait vouloir fuir l'Angleterre semblait y être attiré de force mais sa mère avait besoin de lui. La seule vraie famille qui lui restait.

Le voile d'angoisse et de tristesse qui était passé sur son visage la seconde d'avant s'était dissipé. Très vite, il retrouva le visage froid que tout le monde connaissait chez lui et déclara d'une voix claire, sans tremblement.  
>- Préparez mes affaires, je pars immédiatement.<p>

Il se releva, chiffonna les lettres qu'il fit brûler d'un coup de baguette. L'urgence maintenant était sa mère.

- Vous partez ? Mais ou ?

- Pour Londres !

Il quitta la terrasse sans donner d'autre explication, suivit par Katherine qui restait à une distance raisonnable de lui. Elle le regarda ranger son ordinateur et prendre son attaché case en plus d'une veste tout en lui ordonnant de faire suivre ses bagages chez lui puis disparu de la suite en coup de vent.

**oOoOo**

Autant lui parvenait tant bien que mal à garder la tête sur les épaules, autant sa mère était en état de choc. Dès quelle l'avait entendu entrer dans le vaste hall du manoir, Narcissa était sortit du salon, des mèches blondes de sa coiffure en sortaient en tout sens, ses yeux rougies, un parchemin froissés dans la main. Elle s'était précipitée dans les bras rassurant de son fils. Draco la reconduisit au salon ou leur elfe leur apporta du thé mais sa maîtresse tremblait tellement quelle manquait de renverser sa tasse.

Lucius était à Azkaban depuis si longtemps mais…là savoir qu'un détraqueur allait lui arracher son âme…elle serait vraiment seule…Son fils serait toute la famille qui lui resterait...elle qui s'était toujours efforcé de le laisser aussi libre que possible...risquait fort de se raccrocher a lui comme a une bouée de sauvetage...son trésor le plus précieux, son fils. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour la réconforter, il ne savait même pas se réconforter lui même, il avait trop peu d'expérience dans l'art de remonter le moral. Il n'arrivait pas à la regarder dans les yeux, s'efforçant de la serrer dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

- Je ne pourrais pas...murmura t'elle. je ne pourrais pas...je n'aurais pas la force d'y assister

Son fils comprenait à peine le chagrin de sa mère. Lui était frustrée, décontenancé comme si on lui enlevé une chose présente dans sa vie depuis toujours... mais pas de la peine. Lucius était à Askaban depuis des années maintenant. Le jeune homme ne concevait pas l'amour de sa mère pour son père

- Mère... On devait s'en douter... il...c'était prévu!

Ne put il s'empêcher de dire avec une certaine amertume. Narcissa, ne répondit pas. Ca elle le savait...elle n'était pas idiote...mais... C'était pénible...elle ne pensait pas être autant attaché a lui malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Malgré cette longue absence mais il restait envers et contre tout...son mari...  
>Elle bu presque cul sec sa tasse de thé contenant un peu de whisky pur feu sous les yeux ronds de leur elfe. Elle avait besoin de remontant.<p>

- Draco…si je te perdais toi aussi...

L'une de ses mains lâcha sa tasse brûlante pour se poser sur ses yeux et elle renifla. Lui, ne dit rien il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire en réalité…rien ne pourrait.

- Comptes tu y aller ?

La question aurait pu sembler évidente si c'était sans compter sur les derniers rapports que Draco avait eut avec son père plutôt tendus.

- Oui…mais je comprends que ce soit au dessus de tes forces…

- Si tu y vas...

Finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix si basse, que son fils dû tendre l'oreille  
>- Alors...j'irais moi aussi...<p>

Elle voulait le revoir, même si c'était la dernière fois...elle voulait lui dire adieux...  
>Sans quelle ne puisse les arrêter, un flot de larme inonda ses joues dés quelle lâcha ses paroles. Le jeune homme essaya de rester calme, mais la vision de sa mère ainsi ravagée lui était insupportable. Elle devait être son pilier, sa mère, celle qui... enfin, il se contenter d'embrasser son front longtemps, maudissant la première personne qui lui venait à l'esprit: Voldemort.<br>- Maman... je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, je ne veux pas que la dernière image que tu aies de lui soit une carapace vide.

Elle renifla pour toute réponse. Des images plus horribles les une que les autres défilaient devant ses yeux. Elle risquait fort de s'évanouir. Elle songea avec espoir tout en n'y croyant pas elle-même que, peut être…le ministère accepterait quelle ait une dernière entrevue avec son mari mais, son fils la fit revenir sur terre. La faire espérer n'en serait que bien plus cruel. Lady Malfoy ferma les yeux; elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien; la nausée envahit sa gorge et son nez et sans un mot, sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de son fils assit a coté d'elle.

- Maîtresse !

S'exclama l'elfe en se précipitant prés du canapé.  
>C'était trop...trop d'émotion, de chagrin, de honte. Un mélange de trop de choses explosives. Peut être que lorsqu'elle rouvrirait les yeux, elle réaliserait que ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Draco serra fort le corps inerte contre le sien, il avait une boule de la taille d'une balle de golf coincé dans la gorge. En douceur, il souleva sa mère du canapé, l'emmenant jusque dans sa chambre ou il la coucha. Malfoy junior embrassa le front pâle de sa mère Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir actuellement.<br>- Occupes toi d'elle...

Dit-il simplement à l'elfe qui les avait accompagné à l'étage. Le jeune homme se leva du lit et partit de la maison précipitamment parce que d'un coup, la pression et la vérité lui éclata à la figure. Il ne voulait pas être là, il voulait être seule, ou voir une personne en particulier. Mais là tout de suite, il avait besoin de partir, de fuir.

**oOoOo**

Il n'était pas là. Elle avait téléphoné à son bureau mais on lui avait dit qu'il était en déplacement en Italie. Cependant, avec cette bombe lâchée par la Gazette, Draco devait être là. Il était sûrement en Angleterre, Hermione en était certaine. Il avait beau être...Draco...Lucius restait son père, son fils ne pouvait ignorer cette nouvelle.  
>La jolie brunette s'adossa au mur à coté de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Son propriétaire finirait bien par rentrer tôt ou tard<br>Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis presque un mois mais quelque chose lui avait dit de venir, elle devait le voir. Le connaissant il risquait peut être de l'envoyer balader ou même d'être abjecte mais elle avait toujours été douée pour jouer avec le feu, Gryffondor oblige et puis avec Ron, elle avait souvent mit les pieds dans le plat, elle avait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu et Malfoy ne lui faisait pas peur.

Draco retrouva le calme familier et apaisant de sa résidence. Il traversa le hall et emprunta l'ascenseur sans croiser personne, il ne l'aurait de toute manière pas remarqué. La cabine s'arrêta à son étage et lentement, en mode automatique il longea le couloir après avoir allumé la lumière. Mais une surprise l'attendait près de sa porte il n'en vit d'abord que les pieds dans une paire d'escarpins à petits talons puis des jambes dans un pantacourt et enfin le reste. Un corps menu bien familier adossé contre son mur, son sac à main contre ses cuisses. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux, ou bien s'était encore un fichu fantasme de son esprit car il ne s'attendait absolument pas à la voir ici.

Draco sortit son trousseau, sa main gauche déjà occupé par sa mallette et l'étui de son ordinateur.

- Ne te serais tu pas trompé d'appartement ? Demanda t'il d'une voix placide tout en mettant la clés dans la serrure.

- Est-ce mal que de savoir comment tu vas ?

- Si tu es là c'est que tu es au courant. Tout le monde doit l'être à l'heure qu'il est.

Il hocha la tête dans une grimace dédaigneuse, cette foutu amertume lui bouffait les tripes. Lui qui avait sué sang et eaux pour redorer le nom de la famille voila que cette exécution allait tout foutre par terre.

- Comment veux tu que j'aille ? C'est Potter qui t'a lâché le morceau ?

- Harry n'a rien n'a voir la dedans.

Ce qui était la vérité, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Son interlocuteur fit une nouvelle grimace le Ministère ne pouvait vraiment pas garder quelque chose secret, la Gazette du Sorcier avait encore dû mettre son nez la dedans.

La porte s'ouvrit dans le silence, Hermione n'ajouta rien ne se faisant pas d'illusion. Ils ne s'étaient pas séparé en mauvais terme mais Draco n'était pas d'humeur à parlementer et de toute évidence il ne tenait pas à la voir ici ni à s'étendre sur ce qui s'était passé. C'est pourtant lui, qui perça le silence.

- Puisque tu as fais l'effort d'attendre ici que je rentre, je vais quand même te laisser entrer.

Ca n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu jusqu'à présent, s'ils s'étaient séparés ça n'était pas pour des prunes mais bien pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits et se la sortir de la tête et voila qui venait voir « s'il allait bien ». Il ne le dirait pas mais il était flatté quelle soit venu pour lui et quelle ait attendu son retour. D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?

La concernée acquiesça dans un demi sourire pour le remercier et passa devant quand il s'écarta de l'entrée et lui emboîta le pas, refermant la porte de l'appartement derrière eux juste au moment ou la lampe du couloir s'éteignit.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE 24**

**?**

_Honte à moi ! Cela faisait deux semaines que je n'avais rien pondu ._. je serais fouétée...mais ce chapitre était bien difficile à écrire je dois l'avouer...et j'ai été débordée entre le boulot, la visite à la maison, mon rôle de famille d'accueil pour les minons abandonnés. J'espere qu'il vous satisfera quand même et j'attends avec toujours autant de plaisir vos commentaires pour mieux avancer jusqu'a la conclusion._

**_Bonne lecture à tous !_**

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOo OoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOo **

Le grand appartement était plongé dans le noir à leur entrée. Un silence un rien tendu les entoura tous les deux. Ca faisait un mois et demi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et la raison de leurs "retrouvailles" n'était pas des plus joyeuses et encore moins anodine...la mort prochaine de Lucius faisait planer sur eux les fantômes de la guerre et de tous ce qu'ils représentaient.  
>Elle avait été à Gryffondor dans le camp des "gentils" et lui, le fils Malfoy aurait sûrement étudié à Serpentard. Ils étaient donc ennemis naturels. Ils se seraient sûrement détestés dans d'autres circonstances<p>

Draco voyait son dos, mais son esprit était trop préoccupé pour en admirer la beauté. Il avança dans son appartement et se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour ouvrir la bouteille d'alcool déposée sur le plan de travail. Il se servit un verre et montra la bouteille à la jeune femme, lui demandant silencieusement si elle en désirait. L'intéressée secoua négativement la tête, elle n'avait pas envie de boire.  
>- Qu'est ce que tu fais Hermione.<p>

Son nom dans sa bouche résonna comme un écho dans l'esprit de la demoiselle. Elle l'avait suivit jusqu'à mi chemin dans le noir jusqu'au salon ou ses doigts caressèrent le cuir doux du sofa  
>- Je viens m'assurer que tu vas bien<p>

Draco baissa la tête en entendant sa voix douce poser cette question si dure. S'assurer s'il allait bien... Quelle question débile dans ces circonstances. Il avala d'une traite l'alcool qui lui brûla la gorge pour lui réchauffer les entrailles

- Bien?

Il se retourna et la regarda dans la noirceur de son appartement, la lune passant par l'énorme vitre éclairant à peine son corps.

- Tu as beau me penser sans coeur, c'est quand même mon père.

Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas. C'était une question rhétorique juste pour voir ce qu'il allait lui répondre.  
>- Je dois avouer que ce que tu me dis me rassure. Je craignais qu'il ne se soit endormi.<p>

Dit-elle a mi voix en parlant du dis "coeur" qu'il prétendait posséder. Elle ne voyait toujours de lui que cette surface lisse et dur, éclatante comme un diamant. Le Draco Malfoy « public » celui qui montrait toujours son meilleur visage mais qu'en était-il de la face cachée ?

Draco n'en pouvait plus de ce petit jeu, de celui qui aurait le dernier mot, celui qui aura la plus belle phrase pour faire céder l'autre. Celui du plus fort. Il était fatigué de se battre contre lui, contre elle...  
>- Je viens de passer ma journée à réconforter ma mère qui est effondrée. Elle s'est évanouie dans mes bras !<p>

Hurla le jeune homme, les larmes passant le revers de ses yeux pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de la sentence

- Elle m'a supplié de faire en sorte qu'elle puisse le revoir une dernière fois ! TU COMPRENDS CA HERMIONE ! Ou pour toi cet homme n'est qu'un mangemort quelconque qu'il fallait arrêter? CET HOMME EST MON PERE !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il inspira un grand coup, déglutissant avec rage, la douleur au fond de la gorge alors qu'il peinait à retenir un sanglot.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes sarcasmes ce soir.

Il mit, dépité, la main devant ses yeux alors qu'il abandonnait la partie. Les larmes prirent le dessus sur son mental d'acier, son détachement naturel à tout ce qui pouvait le blesser. Cette fois c'était de trop, c'était ce qui pouvait le faire flancher  
>La présence d'Hermione ne l'aidait pas à rester celui qu'il avait toujours été. Il n'était jamais vraiment Draco Malfoy quand il était avec elle de tout manière. Cette fille avait le don de faire sortir des choses de son esprit qu'il croyait irrévocablement enfermées.<br>Pleurant toujours comme un foutu petit enfant, Draco se retourna pour ne plus faire face à la jeune femme, sa fierté l'obligeant à essayer, malgré tout, de se reprendre

Elle le laissa lui crier dessus, elle n'était pas escorte ce soir, juste la banale brunette aux cheveux indomptable. Elle n'était donc venue dans le but de régler ses comptes. Hermione n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire quelle avait fait exprès de le provoquer pour le voir craquer mais presque. C'était perfide comme façon d'agir, peut être avait-il plus d'impact sur elle qu'elle ne l'aurait cru en premier lieu.  
>Mais c'était resté un homme, un être de chair et de sang avec des émotions tout aussi fortes et exacerbées que lui seul était capable de ressentir<br>Elle ne répondit rien à son accès de colère et ne bougea pas de là ou elle était jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tourne finalement le dos. C'est ensuite qu'en silence, tel un fauve, elle vint jusqu'à lui, le contournant pour lui faire face et encercla de ses petits bras son dos, sa tête contre sa poitrine, juste sous son bras.

- Je sais…

Draco aurait bien essayé de se libérer de son emprise, mais même avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, il n'y arriverait pas. Il se contenta de se laisser aller dans un énième sanglot, laissant son visage se plonger dans la chevelure indomptable d'Hermione. Elle sentait bon, c'était peut-être bête comme réaction, mais c'était la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il respira ses cheveux avant de serrer le petit corps contre lui, ne sachant que faire d'autre, comme si c'était sa bouée de sauvetage, la seule personne avec qui il voulait se faire tout petit et se coller à elle pour la nuit. Sa chaleur passa de son corps au sien et il retint à grand peine un soupire d'aise cette chaleur lui faisait du bien même si son état mental ne s'améliorait pas.  
>Après quelque instant, le jeune homme fini par s'éloigner de son corps, tenant la demoiselle par la main. Il arriva à articuler une phrase à voix basse.<p>

- Reste…

Il était sincère. Il ne voulait rien de plus qu'un corps, une respiration pour pleurer. Il voulait se mettre au lit, fermer les yeux et pleurer jusqu'à ce que son corps sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve

La jeune femme fut enveloppée dans un cocon de force et de chaleur; deux bras l'enlaçant avec assurance mais elle le sentit trembler contre elle. Une poignée de cheveux bruns entre ses poings serrés. Elle ne troubla pas leur moment "câlin" jusqu'à ce qu'il décide lui même que c'était assez.  
>Les grands doigts de Draco vinrent trouver les siens pour les serrer. Une fois encore, elle le laissa faire, ne se défaisant pas de cette prise qu'il avait sur elle et à cette demande qui résonnait plus comme celle d'un petit garçon qu'à un homme, l'ex Gryffondor n'eut pas le courage de dire "non" et sourit juste pour se mettre en appui sur la pointe des pieds, aidé par la main entourant la sienne et allé déposer un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du maître des lieux.<br>Elle n'avait ici rien pour passer la nuit mais qu'importe, il y aurait bien de quoi la dépanner dans son immense dressing

Draco ferma les yeux, sentant un énième sanglot arriver. Il ne dit plus rien jusque la chambre, la tenant simplement par la main. Devant le lit il enleva simplement ses chaussures et la regarda avant de tomber assis sur le lit, la douleur et la peine ayant prit le dessus sur le reste. Il n'avait même pas l'envie d'aller se doucher, se changer…ça semblait tellement absurde…Son invitée retira tout comme lui simplement ses escarpins et monta jusqu'à la tête du lit ou elle s'assit, adossé contre le majestueux panneau de bois, ramenant ses jambes près d'elle. Tant pis, elle ne se changerait pas ce soir, ça n'était pas le moment

Il se laissa simplement tombé sur ses cuisses, le visage contre ses genoux. Il remonta la couverture jusqu'à lui, et resta simplement là, attendant le nouveau sanglot qui finissait toujours par arriver. Et même si l'envie n'était plus là, maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Comme si on avait ouvert une pièce remplie d'eau qui se déversait lentement, jusqu'au moment où elle se serrait vidée

Sa main droite se posa sur l'épaule carrée de son hôte, en captant toute la chaleur. La gauche alla caresser dans un geste lent et apaisant la soie blonde qui coulait entre ses doigts  
>Elle ne dit rien, peut être simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Parfois, elle sentait des gouttes chaudes tomber une après l'autre et venir mourir sur la peau de ses jambes. Rien de ce quelle pourrait lui raconter ne refermerait cette plaie béante. Son père était condamné à mort...ce père absent l'avait quand même élevé, éduqué. Draco semblait à l'instant si vulnérable, si faible. Qui l'eut cru?<p>

Après plusieurs minutes de caresses ou le corps couché sur ses genoux était en proie à des tremblements de chagrin, lentement il se détendit jusqu'à se relâcher totalement. Sa respiration demeurait encore un peu encombré à force d'avoir pleuré mais il y avait quand même un petit mieux Draco avait finit par s'endormir, épuisé, vidé. Il aurait tout le temps de se sentir mal demain mais encore une fois, il fallait que ce soit avec elle que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait reflétaient celui qu'il était vraiment

Draco ne sut combien de temps il dormit ni quelle heure il était mais lorsqu'il émergea enfin, ses yeux gris étaient encore gonflés et le piquaient à cause de l'abus de liquide lacrymale sous ses paupières. Il ne manquait plus que le mal de tête et il aurait l'impression d'avoir abusé de l'alcool. Relevant sa tête de son oreiller, ses cheveux en complet désordre, il regarda autour de lui un peu déboussolé et sourit devant le spectacle qu'il découvrit. A coté de lui, sans doute dans une position inconfortable, Hermione était couché sur le coté mais son corps tourné vers l'extérieur, sa main entre leur deux visages. Elle avait dû se coucher là un peu au hasard lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. L'aurait-elle veillé toute la nuit ? Dans le doute, il préféra la laisser se reposer et puis….elle était trop mignonne quand elle dormait avec une longue mèche bouclée sur la joue et ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Lentement, Draco se tourna vers elle, sa temps dans sa main, ce sourire stupide pas décidé à quitter ses lèvres, ses yeux ancrés sur le joli minois.

Peu à peu, Hermione remonta à la surface. Ce fut un peu plus désagréable lorsqu'elle comprit que son corps lui faisait mal dans la position ou il se trouvait actuellement. Vive les courbatures ! Dans une grimace, elle changea lentement de posture et comprit qu'elle était seule dans la chambre. La place à coté de la sienne dans le lit était froide et la porte menant au reste du loft était entrouverte. Ayant dormit dans ses habits de la vieille, elle ne ressemblait vraiment plus à rien c'était une catastrophe…heureusement quelle était sorcière…de sa baguette, assise sur le lit, elle arrangea ses cheveux au mieux et défroissa un peu sa tenue. Elle ne tenait pas à ressembler à un épouvantail devant lui !

Presque timide, la jeune femme mit son nez hors de la chambre quelle avait ouverte et aérée pour pénétrer dans le salon, pieds nus. Elle trouva son hôte dans la cuisine ouverte juste vêtu d'un pantalon de sport et d'une serviette éponge sur ses épaules nues, ses cheveux encore humides.

- Hello…Dit-elle avec une timidité qui l'étonna.

Draco se retourna vers la provenance de la voix pour voir sa « petite fille » s'approcher d'un pas hésitant.

- Hello.

Il la gratifié d'un sourire rassurant et posa deux mug de café fumant sur la table. Du café, ça n'était pas de refus. Hermione prit place sur l'un des tabourets face à sa tasse qui lui faisait de l'œil pendant que son prince lui préparait des œufs au plat. Quoi quelle s'efforça d'être discrète, il l'entendit quand même bailler. Il lui servit ses œufs et prit place à son tour.

- Si tu étais encore fatiguée il fallait rester couché.

- Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul. Répondit-elle sur le même ton, le nez dans son café.

Draco eut un sourire sublime quelle ne vit pas. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui ? Sa façon quelle avait eu de lui dire ça avec tant de…franchise…c'était typiquement hermionien ! Rien n'à voir avec la professionnelle Divine. Il aurait certes pu lui faire remarquer avec aigreur que ça n'était plus un gamin mais la journée d'hier avait été bien pénible. Il était heureux quelle soit là.

Hermione tourna la tête quand elle sentit un courant d'air près d'elle et un parfum d'homme lui chatouiller le nez. Elle vit un torse à coté d'elle et n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Draco l'embrassait, penché sur elle, l'une de ses mains posé à coté des siennes qui entouraient son mug sur la table. Elle était trop mignonne. Il n'était pas certain de réussir à la laisser repartir.

Elle sentit irrémédiablement ses joues chauffer dès que ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de son hôte quant à son cœur, il battait littéralement la chamade. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ces temps ci elle avait du mal à se reconnaître. Tout le stress ou la tension quelle pouvait avoir se dissipaient dès qu'il la serrait contre lui. C'était… « magique », quelque chose quelle n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant même avec Ron ou elle semblait être toujours sur des charbons ardents. Elle refusait d'admettre l'inadmissible cependant, elle n'était plus une enfant, elle avait bien compris quelle tombait amoureuse. Amoureuse de Draco Malfoy…ça impliquait tellement de choses et pas forcément des plus positives…depuis leur séparation le mois dernier elle y pensait mais repoussait l'idée c'était un client et comme il le lui avait dit lui-même, il était tout et elle n'était rien. Le fait qu'il ait avoué « être jaloux » voulait-il signifier quoi que ce soit ? Hormis qu'il avait un foutu comportement exclusif et possessif avec elle ? Jamais un homme tel que lui ne s'enticherait d'une escorte. Le voir dans un tel état hier soir avait anéantit ses dernières défenses contre cet amour stupide. Elle se tairait…c'était mieux pour elle et pour lui. Elle ne tenait pas à l'embarrasser et se contenterait d'être disponible pour lui s'il en ressentait le besoin.

Rougissante comme une collégienne, Hermione le laissa rompre en premier leur échange baissant la tête pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues.

- Merci.

Elle osa le regarder de nouveau, un peu surprise. Draco hocha la tête, ses yeux gris posés sur elle exprimaient tant de choses.

- Ca m'a fait du bien que tu sois là

- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas d'être venue sans prévenir ?

Il se détourna d'elle pour retourner aux fourneaux, les muscles de son dos dansant dans ses mouvements. La jeune femme en eut des frissons.

- Si ça avait été le cas crois tu que je t'aurais laissé entrer ?

Hermione sourit sans répondre, ses lèvres buvant à petites gorgées le café chaud. C'était étrange, mais maintenant quelle s'était reconnue à elle-même ses sentiments, elle se sentait plus calme, apaisée. Elle ne le laisserait pas maintenant, l'exécution était pour demain, il aurait plus que jamais besoin d'elle.

Draco suivit des yeux sa douce visiteuse jusqu'à ce quelle ait transplané depuis la cour de la résidence. Elle s'était retournée une dernière fois pour fixer son regard sur la fenêtre de son client. De là ou il était, elle ressemblait un petit point sombre pas plus grosse qu'une fourmi mais il savait que c'était elle.

Il n'aurait pas aimé en temps normal quelle assiste à une scène aussi pathétique, quelle le voit dans un tel état de faiblesse mais au final, il était heureux quelle soit venue. C'était toujours aussi dur, aussi cruel mais il n'était pas seul, elle avait soulagé sa peine. Draco s'habilla en silence il fallait bien aller travailler, ça lui occuperait l'esprit même s'il aurait préféré la garder ici avec lui. Juste s'endormir bercé dans ses bras pour tout oublier mais il avait jugé comme préférable quelle s'en aille pour le moment.

Cependant, le jeune homme pensait de plus en plus à lui demander un contrat de total exclusivité. Il la payerait le prix quelle demanderait, mais imaginer quelle puisse encore passer des nuits avec d'autres hommes le menait à un état d'aigreur insupportable. Que de vieux lubriques posent les mains sur elle lui donnait la gerbe.

Draco se promit d'y penser quand cette épreuve de deuil serait derrière lui.

La prison d'Azkaban était l'équivalent de celle d'Alcatraz un rocher isolé au milieu d'une mer déchaînée d'où il était quasiment impossible de s'échapper. Seul un homme y était parvenu, Sirius et les Mangemort libérés par Voldemort lui-même mais ça n'était pas pareil. C'était bien là l'endroit le plus terrifiant et glacé de tout le monde sorcier. Ce matin, jour de l'exécution de plusieurs Mangemort, une clameur fit vibrer les murs.

- Mort ?! Mais…comment ?

- Nous ne le savons pas encore Monsieur. Sans doute l'effet néfaste des détraqueurs.

Le ministre de la magie tourna le dos à ses Aurors pour regarder par la fenêtre, ses deux mains croisées dans son dos, il réfléchissait à la démarche à suivre maintenant car ses subordonnés attendaient ses ordres. Après un instant qui lui sembla infiniment plus long il déclara à l'adresse des deux Aurors.

- Faites envoyez un hibou aux Malfoy.

- Bien Monsieur le Ministre.

Les deux hommes tournèrent les talons laissant le ministre seul face à ses réflexions. Etait ce un suicide ? Ou bien était-il réellement mort de « désespoir » ?

Dans le monde sorcier on ne pratiquait hélas pas d'autopsie, c'était considéré comme barbare que d'ouvrir un corps et d'en explorer les moindres recoins. Cela aurait pourtant pu donner quelque élément de réponse.

Une lettre double au sceau du ministère arriva à la fois au Manoir Malfoy et au duplex de Draco leur annonçant le décès de leur mari et père et qu'au lieu de l'exécution prévu, il y aurait un enterrement. Le corps de Lucius serait inhumé dans le caveau familial dans un cimetière se trouvant non loin de Malfoy Manor.

Ce fut pour Narcissa, une épreuve supplémentaire mais après s'être effondrée en larmes, elle se rendit compte que c'était sûrement mieux et moins cruel pour son mari que de subir le baiser d'un détraqueur. Elle-même ne l'aurait pas supporté. Draco pensait certainement la même chose.

La dépouille mortelle de Lucius fut acheminée d'Azkaban jusque dans le Wiltshire sous bonne escorte. Quatre Aurors expérimenté entourait le convoi funéraire. Il avait été plus pratique de prendre la voie des airs et grâce à la magie, ils arrivèrent largement en avance au manoir. Narcissa eut même le droit de rester seul avec son mari. Draco arriverait plus tard pour la cérémonie. Il aurait pu lui aussi rendre un dernier hommage à son paternel mais il se sentait étrangement « vide » et n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Il préférait laisser cela à sa mère pour quelle profite des derniers moments quelle pourrait avoir avec son époux.

Le jeune homme fit un saut à sa tour d'ivoire ou il travailla toute la matinée sous l'œil inquiet de Katherine et Mathilda. Il aurait pu rester chez lui mais cet appartement vide aurait vite fait de le rendre fou. Travailler était sa thérapie et les deux secrétaires l'avaient bien compris. Aussi, firent-elles le maximum pour être comme d'habitude, tentant de ne pas lui lancer des regards préoccupés sous peine de recevoir une remontrance bien malfoyenne dans la figure. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le dévisage tel un chiot égaré, c'était encore pire que tout. La compassion, il n'en n'avait franchement pas besoin en ce moment.

- Monsieur Malfoy. Pardonnez moi mais il va être midi.

- Merci Katherine.

La jeune femme s'inclina et sans un autre mot, quitta le bureau. Draco quant à lui, leva ses doigts de son clavier, en pleine rédaction et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil dans un soupir. Ses paupières se fermèrent sur ses beaux yeux gris. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller…ça allait être pénible…mais il ne pouvait laisser sa mère.

Alors, avec des gestes lents et précis, il referma son ordinateur, remplit son attaché case et quitta son entre. Mathilda avait déjà préparé son manteau noir quelle lui tendit. Toutes deux se levèrent pour le voir s'en aller en silence. Elles ne rompirent pas le silence en lui disant au revoir, ne sachant même pas si leur patron serait là demain ou non.

Une fois rentrée, Draco mangea du bout des lèvres. Il disposait de deux heures pour se rendre jusqu'au manoir familial. Les yeux sur son mac book, il picora son assiette sans faire vraiment attention et quand il fut temps, il alla prendre une douche brûlante ou il resta de longues minutes pour se délasser, il en aurait bien besoin.

Dans son dressing, il choisit un costume sobre noir avec l'éclat clair d'une chemise de soie gris pâle. Lui-même avait un teint de cadavre aujourd'hui, il se faisait peur…

Sa montre lui indiqua treize heures et vingt cinq minutes, il était temps d'y aller. Son portable, ses clés, son manteau et enfin prêt à partir. Cependant, en ouvrant sa porte, il eu une surprise, dans une courte robe, noire de la tête aux pieds, ses boucles brunes cachées sous un chapeau sombre, Hermione.

Si Draco sembla surpris, il n'en montra rien. Ce fut à peine si ses yeux clignèrent. Sa visiteuse s'écarta un peu de la porte pour le laisser la fermer à double tour puis ranger son trousseau et dans un silence religieux, il prit la main quelle lui tendit et tous les deux, partirent pour le Manoir Malfoy.

Le toit de l'imposante demeure leur apparu dès qu'ils atterrirent au milieu d'un coin de verdure. Le manoir trônait au milieu d'un immense parc verdoyant avec ses allées de rosiers et ses graviers blancs. Un petit bois florissant étoffait le coté Sud. Sans lâcher sa main, Hermione suivit docilement son hôte dans la pelouse jusqu'à mettre les pieds sur le gravier. De hautes grilles en fer forgées se dressaient entre eux et la battisse aux murs gris. C'était luxueux, les jardins agrémentés avec goût. Dire que sa mère vivait seule dans ce grand manoir vide.

Docilement, Hermione le suivit le long de l'allée de graviers blancs menant au portail qu'il ouvrit d'un geste du bras, sa baguette à la main. Pour oublier son trac, la jeune femme resserra sa main autour de la sienne dans un signe dût-il comprendre de réconfort. C'était un majestueux manoir mais il y a quelque année, durant la guerre, ce lieu avait été le refuge de Voldemort. Heureusement depuis le temps, l'aura maléfique s'était dissipée. A peine le perron monté que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit devant eux, un elfe vint les accueillir pour leur retirer leur manteau pendant que Draco s'adressait à une seconde petite créature.

- Dis à ma mère que je suis arrivé.

- Oui maître.

Son accompagnatrice regardait discrètement autour d'elle pendant ce temps. L'extérieur était beau mais n'avait rien à envier à l'intérieur dont elle ne verrait que le hall vaste lumineux par ses nombreuses fenêtres et un lustre de cristal. Le sol couvert de larges dalles noires et blanches étincelantes comme des miroirs. Au centre, un escalier majestueux du haut duquel l'énorme portrait familial dardait sur les invités un regard hautain gris bleu.

Le tic tac de la grosse horloge crevait le lourd silence ainsi que la voix de son hôte qui la fit finalement tressaillir.

- Ca te plait ?

La jeune femme rougit comme une petite fille, prise en flagrant délit de curiosité. C'était pas malin…

- Hm…Acquiesça t'elle toujours aussi gênée.

- Il est dans la famille depuis des générations. Mais la déco est parfois un peu…glauque.

Hermione allait répondre mais une femme qui lui évoqua plus un fantôme qu'une personne faite de chaire et de sang descendit le grand escalier. Vêtu d'une longue robe noire et un voile couvrant ses cheveux blond. Cette tenue donnait l'impression d'une minceur excessive. Voici Narcissa Malfoy…l'ex Gryffondor avala sa salive, sa tension grimpant d'un coup même si l'image du spectre quelle avait en face d'elle était loin d'être effrayante.

- Draco…

Elle avançait comme une somnambule, tendant ses mains devant elle que son fils prit dans les siennes.

- Oui maman je suis là

- C'est mieux pour nous n'est ce pas…Demanda t'elle plus comme une affirmation que comme une réelle question.

- Oui mère

Lucius était finalement rentré à la maison et la souffrance d'une exécution lui avait été épargnée. C'était mieux ainsi, sa mère ne l'aurait sûrement pas supporté. La mais absent, il n'aurait plus été alors qu'une enveloppe vide, un zombi. Au moins Narcissa aurait un endroit pour se recueillir, son mari demeurerait entier. La douleur de son épouse s'en trouverait peut être apaisée.

Après une chaude étreinte que lady Malfoy interrompit finalement au bout d'un instant, elle posa son regard éteint sur la troisième personne présente, semblant tout juste la remarquer.

- Tu as amené quelqu'un ?

Avant même qu'Hermione puisse penser à trouver une parade, son compagnon la devança avec toute l'aisance et le naturel dont il faisait preuve en affaire. De toute évidence, Monsieur Malfoy avait déjà pensé à cette partie délicate de l'entretien.

- Je te présente Emilie.

Dit-il en se tournant à demi pour présenter la jeune demoiselle qui l'accompagnait à sa mère.

- Emilie Stuart.

La concernée ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce clin d'œil à leur seconde rencontre. C'était le nom quelle avait elle-même choisit, se faisant passer pour une ingénue stagiaire.

Sans se perdre dans ses souvenirs érotiques tout à fait déplacé dans un moment pareil, la jeune femme fit une sobre révérence quoi que très élégante fasse à son hôtesse.

- Madame, je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances.

Si Narcissa trouva l'idée qu'avait eu son fils d'amener quelqu'un chez eux pour l'enterrement de son père plus que saugrenue, elle n'en dit rien mais la marque de considération que lui avait faite la demoiselle lui convint et elle acquiesça lentement.

- Je vous remercie…Renchérit lady Malfoy à voix basse.

Draco quant à lui, entoura le dos de sa voisine d'un bras protecteur et expliqua seulement qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seuls tous les deux et qu'un soutien moral extérieur lui faisait du bien. Sa mère dû trouver l'explication convaincante car elle dodelina de la tête une seconde fois.

Il fut hélas temps de se rendre sur les lieux de l'inhumation, Draco marcha lentement, soutenant sa mère par les épaules, Hermione les suivait en silence. Devant eux apparu a dernière demeure des Malfoy. Le cercueil était déjà là à coté du caveau ouvert. La pierre tombale en marbre noir contenait des écritures dorées au nom de la famille. Les dates de naissance et de mort de Lucius seraient inscris par le mage après la cérémonie. Blaise et Pansy ne pourraient pas être présents et s'étaient tant mieux pour Hermione car ils auraient vite fait de la reconnaître. Des Aurors demeuraient à leur poste, suffisamment loin pour ne pas gêner la famille ni la cérémonie. Fort heureusement, aucun incident notable ne vint entacher le recueillement des Malfoy, le Mage procéda à ses lectures dans un silence total. Narcissa cachait son nez et sa bouche dans un mouchoir de soie brodé, étouffant ses sanglots, ses yeux bleus ancrés sur le cercueil fermé. Deux pas derrière elle, le jeune couple demeurait également silencieux. Près d'elle, Draco tenait sa main enlacée dans la sienne au moment ou du bout de leur baguette, les employés du cimetière firent descendre lentement le cercueil dans son enveloppe de pierre. Un flot de larmes silencieuses envahis les joues de Narcissa pendant que Draco suivit la manœuvre d'un visage de marbre mais ses doigts eux, se refermèrent plus sur la main douce prisonnière de la sienne.

La lourde pièce de marbre se referma lentement sur le caveau dans un bruit sourd et puis, ce fut le silence. Avec sa baguette, le Mage grava le nom et les dates de naissance et de mort sur la pierre dans un éclair gris.

Lady Malfoy repartit ensuite vers le manoir accompagné du Mage s'appuyant sur sa longue canne. Parler tout en prenant le thé ferait du bien à Narcissa. Elle lança juste un regard à son fils resté en arrière, fixant toujours la tombe fraîche et s'en alla à petits pas. Hermione resta à coté de lui aussi longtemps que nécessaire et même le silence n'était pas pesant. Finalement, ce deuil l'atteignait peut être plus qu'il ne le prétendait.

- Rentrons, je crois qu'il pleut…

La jeune femme sursauta un peu quand sa voix la fit sortir de ses pensées. La journée était particulièrement calme et rien au dessus de leur tête laissait présager une quelconque averse. Hermione allait en faire part à son hôte c'est alors qu'en se tournant vers lui, elle vit une seule kamikaze rouler sur sa joue, ses yeux gris dissimulés par son chapeau. L'ex Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche mais la referma avant de murmurer.

- Oui. Rentrons.

Elle reprit sa main avec douceur et ensemble, ils tournèrent enfin les talons pour retourner à Malfoy Manor.

La journée avait été longue et difficile pour tout le monde


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE 25**

Narcissa ne resta pas pour le thé, elle rejoignit sa chambre avec une potion de sommeil. Il était recommandé quelle se repose afin de récupérer de ses émotions. Cette journée avait été pénible, bien plus pour elle que pour son fils qui lui, avait quelqu'un sur qui se reposer. Et pour une fois, Draco devait reconnaître que ça faisait du bien. Parce que c'était « elle », quelle avait son entière confiance et parce qu'il était trop fatigué mentalement pour chercher à se rebeller contre cette tendresse affective qu'Hermione savait si bien mettre entre eux.

Le jeune couple s'installa dans le petit salon plus intime, moins austère. Inutile de nager dans une grande pièce pour prendre le thé à deux. Elle ne dit trop rien, lui non plus. Il avait juste besoin de calme pour se remettre de ses émotions pour redevenir le Draco d'avant, celui quelle avait toujours connu. Cependant, cette facette de sa personnalité lui plaisait tout autour, elle était plus…touchante et il semblait alors plus accessible, plus humain. Mais ça ne serait là qu'une brève interlude, elle le savait bien.

Sa main gauche enlacée dans la sienne, il se contentait de siroter sa tasse lentement, du bout des lèvres comme s'il avait craint de se brûler. La seule présence de sa Divine près de lui, lui faisait du bien. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

- Comment sais tu que je te regarde ? Demanda t'elle en souriant.

Draco avait toujours le nez dans sa tasse, néanmoins il avait sentit un regard le fixer.

- Tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure. A moins que je ne sois plus captivant que je ne le croyais.

- Oui ça doit être ça. Décréta sa voisine avec légèreté

Le maître des lieux posa sa tasse sur la table basse puis se redressant, il apporta la main dans la sienne à ses lèvres. Le baiser sur ses doigts lui donna la chaire de poule et Hermione se contenta de sourire. Elle préférait le voir ainsi.

Leur moment de répit fut hélas trop bref à leur gout, Draco dû quitter son cocon douillet et la présence rassurante d'Hermione pour se rendre dans sa tour d'ivoire certaines responsabilités ne pouvaient pas attendre.

L'ex Gryffondor l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de la propriété, longeant l'allée de graviers blancs et se permit même de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Il semblait aller mieux mais avec lui on ne savait jamais…

Elle aussi avait à faire, elle devait retourner chez elle pour se rafraichir et surtout se remettre au travail. Ses études ne pouvaient attendre et si elle tardait trop, ses clients aussi allaient se poser des questions ou même, trouver une autre escorte. Divine ne pouvait pas se le permettre même si actuellement, elle n'était pas dans la misère

Cependant, et pour son plus grand malheur, Draco agissait désormais sur elle, comme un véritable aimant. Quelle le veuille ou non, le jeune homme était toujours présent dans ses esprits et inquiète de son état d'esprit, elle allait souvent le voir. Elle s'éqoeurait elle-même, ressemblant à une adolescente enamourée ce qui ne lui correspondait pas. Non vraiment, elle avait passé l'âge pour ses idioties…et parmis tous les hommes quelle fréquentait, il avait fallu que ce soit précisément celui-ci qui lui plaise…elle devrait peut être consulter pour son penchant exagéré pour le masochisme…

- Tu es très distraite ces temps ci.

Remarqua Ginny une fois quelle eu couché le petit James pour sa siesste. Son ancienne camarade avait profité d'un trou dans son emploi du temps pour venir lui rendre visite.

- Oui…ça m'agace…si ça continue je risque de faire la grimace en lisant mon prochain relevé de note…

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi rêveuse

- Je suis en train de faire une grosse bêtise si tu veux tout savoir et le pire ? C'est que je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher.

La belle rousse observa sa camarade un instant ses yeux bruns fixaient le contenu de sa tasse de thé, elle semblait en proie à un affreux dilemme. Pourtant brillante comme elle l'était elle aurait déjà dû trouver la solution. Cela était-il si grave ?

- Tu es amoureuse d'un de tes clients ?

- Comment tu… ! S'exclama la concernée en relevant la tête

- Il suffit de te regarder. Je suis passé par ce stade là aussi Hermione.

Une rougeur adorable apparu presque aussitôt sur les joues de sa voisine. Ginny se radoucit, posant sa main sur celle de son aînée.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

A cela, Divine secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Non, non, non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ! Il… ! Ce n'est…

Elle rebaissa les yeux sur sa tasse, gênée. Ginny décida de ne pas insister, la presser de question n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin.

- Que comptes tu faire alors ? Ne plus le voir ?

- J'ai…déjà essayé…Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. C'est un de mes meilleurs clients. Je crois que je vais essayer de le cacher tant que possible...

Ginny ne fut pas convaincu que c'était là la meilleure solution mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. Hermione était assez intelligente pour déjà le savoir mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Elle et Draco Malfoy…non, impossible.

La soirée avait été longue, s'éternisant ce dont messire Malfoy avait horreur. Il n'avait même pas pu s'en aller à l'anglaise car pas mal de monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui et sur la jeune femme à son bras bien sûr. Divine comme à son habitude, était renversante dans un tailleur pantalon mais au veston blanc décolleté sur le devant. Les soirées ennuyeuses agaçaient Draco mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus c'était qu'on regarde sa voisine sans arrêt avec des yeux de merlan frits. Il en aurait déjà tué pour moins que ça ! Elle le faisait vraiment exprès

Toujours aussi débordé, il laissait sa camarade se coucher dans le grand lit double alors que lui, pianotait toujours sur son portable, avec pour seule lumière, celle de son écran. Il se tournait à demi parfois, pour scruter la forme allongée dans les draps de soie dans la semi obscurité de la chambre. La savoir là le rassurait, l'apaisait. Et quand il en avait assez de pianoter, Draco se levait et sans un bruit, se penchait sur sa belle endormie pour déposer ses lèvres sur une épaule mise à nue ou les jolies lèvres entrouvertes quelle avait auparavant démaquillées. Sa bouche, si jolie, si attirante. Ses boucles brunes éparpillées autour de son visage tourné sur le coté. Une main de chaque coté de ses tempes, le prince se pencha et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres puis une deuxième et là seulement, la bouche contre la sienne remua sensiblement. Satisfait d'être parvenu à la réveiller, Draco trouvait bête de s'arrêter en si bon chemin et poursuivit son bisoutage jusqu'à ce que sa princesse lui réponde vraiment. Elle tourna la tête, se laissant parfois embrasser, répondant doucement d'autre fois. Pas quelle veuille se faire prier mais elle aimait à parfois le laisser faire.

Divine rouvrit alors les yeux, ne voyant de lui qu'une silhouette aux cheveux clairs.

- Tu as terminé ? Demanda cette dernière dans l'espoir de ne plus dormir seule.

- Juste une pause, j'en ai encore pour un moment.

Elle aurait pu être fâchée qu'il la réveille juste pour lui dire ça. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien la laisser dormir mais ça ne faisait rien, elle dépendait du bon vouloir de ses clients. Elle décida de jouer les offusquée, ça marchait toujours.

- Et tu me tires de mon sommeil juste pour me dire ça ? Vous ne manquez pas de toupet monsieur Malfoy

- C'est parce que je le vaux bien, miss Granger.

Elle sourit devant son air suffisant quelle ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Elle saisit les deux cotés de sa cravate ouverte et tira dessus pour le faire se pencher encore.

- Il va pourtant falloir vous excuser de votre impolitesse.

Aussi proche d'elle, cette fois, elle discerna parfaitement les traits de son visage aux lignes parfaites, il souriait. Hermione tendit alors le cou et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le poids du corps de son amant se coucha alors sur elle, la faisant soupirer. Le parfum masculin l'enveloppa toute entière. Sentait-il la différence ? Comprenait-il ce quelle voulait lui faire passer dans ses baisers ? Elle, se sentait différente, changée. Et lui ?

La tête de sa bien aimée partit en arrière dans un second soupire, il la connaissait bien à présent sa petit tigresse de Gryffondor, les zones de son corps les plus réceptives aux caresses. Il embrassa avec circonspection la peau vibrante de sa gorge, le drap ne la couvrant plus que de moitié, il sentait le feu monter très rapidement, il avait bien fait de faire une « pose ».

Frémissante, Hermione trouva quand même le chemin à travers la chemise en cachemire pour enfin atteindre la peau blanche qui se mouvait contre elle. L'étoffe douce glissa sur les épaules de Draco tout comme le drap qui dévoilait toujours plus à ses yeux. Sa maîtresse remonta ses jambes contre lui, bougeant voluptueusement contre lui.

Il n'en voulait pas d'autre qu'elle et voulait que ce soit réciproque mais jamais elle n'accepterait, il le savait…dans un certain sens il préférait ne pas savoir ou elle passait ses soirées et nuits lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ca risquait fort de le rendre malade. Pas de tristesse mais plutôt de jalousie. A quoi pouvaient-ils ressembler ? Qui étaient-ils ? Il crevait d'envie de le savoir, mais l'ignorance était sûrement mieux dans ce cas là

Il suivait à présent son mouvement tantôt lent tantôt plus sec la faisant gémir d'avantage. Draco eut un gros frisson jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Son monde semblerait bien vide à présent si elle n'en faisait plus partit.

Il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin quand il en eut finit avec elle ou l'inverse ? Il ne savait pas…mais il était très fatigué. Son travail risquait peut être d'attendre…tant pis…

- Alors. Dit sa voisine en roulant sur le coté pour se retrouver tannée sur lui, sa tempe contre sa main, accoudée sur lui. Ta « pause » est terminée ?

- Ahahah…tu me payeras ça…quand j'aurais dormis

Il cligna des yeux et soupira, profondément, tout son corps devenant souple. Hermione s'allongea correctement et s'amusa à tracer des dessins invisible sur la peau blanche jusqu'à ce quelle sente qu'il s'était enfin endormit.

Hermione cligna des yeux, son téléphone…Encore endormie, la jeune femme tendit le bras par-dessus la tête deman son camarade de chambre pour saisir l'appareil ou un signal clignotait en bleu un mail. Se frottant les yeux de sa main libre, Hermione ouvrit la page Internet et accéda au mail. C'était une adresse inconnue mais on lui demandait d'être présente à une soirée très privée à laquelle serait présent le Ministre de la Justice magique. Il n'était pas rare que de grandes entreprises et mêmes des hommes politiques fassent appel à des escortes au cours de leur soirée. C'était comme qui dirait le petit plus pour une soirée réussie et être sur de remporter le contrat ou même les votes d'un tel. Divine ne fut donc pas surprise par cette demande et en général, ça payait plutôt bien. C'est donc sans hésiter quelle tapa rapidement une réponse. Le mail partit, elle tourna son regard sur le visage blond endormit à coté d'elle, Draco risquait de ne pas apprécier…devait-elle lui dire ? La jolie brune se mordit la lèvre, il détesterait mais lui en voudrait d'avantage s'il l'apprenait autrement…D'un autre coté, ils n'étaient liés par rien, elle avait toujours été libre de ses choix et de ses actes. C'était décidé, elle lui dirait seulement s'il venait sur le sujet et elle se contenterait du stricte minimum inutile de s'étendre sur un sujet délicat.

- Quelle heure…

Hermione sursauta comme un voleur prit en faute et tourna vivement la tête vers Draco la tête à demi cachée par son oreiller.

- Huit heures quarante.

Un grognement sortit de sous l'oreiller. Sa compagne sourit puis écarta les draps pour se lever, ses jambes passant les premières. Elle était en pleine forme, lui devait cruellement manquer de sommeil. Elle avait appris à discerner ses grognements et là, il réclamait un solide petit déj' et surtout du **café **; noir comme son âme.

- Je vais faire couler l'eau. Prévint-elle tout en passant un peignoir et disparaissant de la chambre

- Mmh…Lâcha t'il seulement.

Elle seule savait de quoi il avait besoin au moment ou il en avait besoin. Il lui faudrait une secrétaire comme elle mais Hermione était plus…oh oui tellement plus.

- kYAAAHH !

Un corps brûlant venait de se blottir contre elle alors quelle jetait quelque tranche de bacon dans une poêle chaude. La tête blonde de son hôte passa dans le creu de son cou avec un sourire **insupportable **collé aux lèvres !

- Je t'ai fais peur ?

- Devine ! Imbécile !

- Oooh ! Ne soit pas grossière, c'est très vilain sortant de ta bouche

Elle lui lança un regard capable de stopper un train à pleine vitesse.

- Tu te trouves ça drôle ? Andouille….

A ces mots, l'andouille la serra d'avantage, il adorait ses petits « mots doux » ça le faisait sourire plus qu'autre chose. Ce soudain élan d'affection la surpris seulement, il continua de la provoquer en souriant contre son cou.

- J'avoue que te voir t'énerver me plais beaucoup, je plaide coupable. Tes yeux prennent des nuances dorés c'est…

- Draco…ne cherche pas à m'amadouer, ça ne marche **pas**.

- Ah non ?

Ses lèvres chaudes tracèrent à fleur de peau la veine battante de son cou tel un vampire assoiffé prêt o mordre son innocente victime mais pouvait-on définir Hermione comme innocente …? Pas si sur... Sa caresse suave lui arracha de violents frissons

- Non…pas ça…je dois finir de me préparer et…

- Mmh…

Il avait de toute évidence décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et ça pour une raison bien précise. Car Draco Malfoy avait évidemment, toujours quelque chose derrière la tête. Sa proie retira vite le bacon du feu à ce train là, il finirait carbonisé au fond de sa poêle.

- Dit.

Un faible hochement de tête lui indiqua quelle l'écoutait, l'air sentait bon la viande grillé et les yeux.

- Il y a une soirée à l' Astoria après demain soir, tu m'accompagnerais ?

Le corps contre le sien se raidit sensiblement mais assez pour qu'il le remarque. Le prince se redressa un peu surpris.

- Hermione ?

- Je…j'aurais adoré mais j'…j'ai une autre obligation ce soir là…Répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix

Son hôte cligna des yeux, il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à cette réponse là, réponse qui d'ailleurs lui déplaisait au plus haut point…

- Draco je…si seulement tu m'en avais parlé hier…

Tenta la demoiselle mais sembla t'il en vain. Le ciel azur des yeux de son compagnon était devenu orage. Ou allait-elle au lieu d'être présente à son bras ? Avec un autre…encore…il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue mais il sût que sa réaction était inscrite sur son visage car Hermione baissa les yeux. Lui, ne se contenta que d'un trop froid « je vois… » Que pouvait-il lui dire d'autre ?

- Je suis désolé…

Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, elle avait limite l'impression d'être une femme adultère mais elle ne trompait personne…n'est ce pas ? Bon sang…pourquoi ça sonnait si fau…même si elle était désormais sentimentalement lié à lui ils…ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre…Alors, elle n'avait pas à s'excuser.

- Tu as raison.

Elle leva ses deux ambres sur lui, étonnée qu'il aille pour une fois dans son sens.

- J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt.

Draco avait envie de lui hurler dessus. De lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui appartenait, toute entière et que sa place était à son bras et non dans ceux d'un autre. Son contrat de ce soir là précisait-il qu'elle devait passer la nuit avec cet homme? ... il ne valait mieux pas y penser. Il valait mieux rester calme, tourner le dos et fulminer dans un coin. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Elle n'était pas sienne, elle ne le serait jamais même s'il n'attendait que ça. Lui dire de tout arrêter? Non... non il n'avait pas ce pouvoir là sur elle. Alors il se taisait, faisant une mine contrarier parce que ça, il ne pouvait le cacher. Il pouvait seulement faire semblant que c'était par simple orgueil que cela le dérangeait. Oui... c'était simplement son orgueil démesuré qui le faisait réagir ainsi... TOUT SERAIT PLUS SIMPLE COMME CA !

Ils petit déjeunèrent dans un silence quasi religieux : Hermione n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche et lui ayant les mâchoires serrées, cette soirée serait sûrement ennuyeuse, il aurait préféré ne pas y assister tout court mais affaires oblige….Merlin, ce qu'il aimerait y envoyer sa secrétaire pour une fois.

La salle de réception de l'hôtel était déjà bien rempli hommes d'affaires, avocat, médecin, hommes politique. Le but de la soirée ? Trouver de nouveaux mécènes et conclure des marchés à parfois plusieurs millions et pour d'autre, obtenir des voies pour les prochaines élections. Champagne et petits fours circulaient au bras de serveurs et tout ça dans une ambiance animés et bavarde.

Draco avait prit le costume le plus sombre de sa garde robe, d'une parce que le noir lui allait à la perfection et de deux parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à porter autre chose…Elle était il ne savait ou, avec il ne savait qui, faisant il ne savait quoi. Non, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer les diplômâtes ce soir. Il était là pour la séance. On voyait son visage et ça suffisait. Il releva la tête pour commander un énième verre et c'est là qu'il su que ce serait loin d'être le dernier.

La GARCE ! La TRAITRESSE ! Cette espèce de...

Hermione était là. Elle était là avec... avec un autre homme ! Une saloperie de ministre magique qui se croyait compétent ! Abasourdit, trahis, Draco la fixa pendant plusieurs secondes. Sa longue robe noir brillait à la lumière, accentuant chacun de ses mouvements ! Il dut admettre avec acidité qu'elle était rayonnante. Elle s'était faite sublime pour un autre que lui ! Si au moins elle n'avait pas fait d'effort, si au moins elle avait l'air accablée ! Mais noElle souriait, elle riait, parlait... elle... ELLE FAISAIT SON BOULOT! Hurla le cerveau de Draco mais son coeur lui hurlait qu'elle le trompait ! Oui elle le trompait. Ils étaient là ensemble, dans la même pièce mais pas ensemble. On aurait dit que la vérité lui explosait en pleine figure. Etaient-ils vraiment du même monde ?

Elle ne voyait que des visages connues, des gens hauts gradés dans la société et elle, était au bras d'un Ministre, il l'avait choisit parmi plusieurs de ses collègues c'était donc avec lui quelle finirait sa nuit, selon son bon vouloir. Il n'était pas trop désagréable plutôt…ennuyeux comme la pluie mais Divine, devait passer outre, c'était pour ça entre autre quelle était l'une des escorte les plus recherchée de la capitale.

- Une coupe de champagne Monsieur le Ministre ?

- Pourquoi pas. Dit simplement le Ministre

C''est en se tournant vers l'un des garçons quelle avait remarqué, qu'Hermione décela un peu plus loin, une tête blonde. Draco…il était ici…alors c'était ça cette fameuse soirée…ils étaient présent à la même réception…Merlin….Hélas, le Ministre lui aussi tomba sur la dite tête blonde et entraîna sa compagne dans cette direction. Hermione aurait voulu traîner les pieds, s'accrocher au premier serveur qui passait par là pour ne pas y aller, pour ne pas affronter son regard glacé mais…

- Malfoy. Interpella le Ministre

Draco se stoppa et se retourna vers le dis ministre. Que lui voulait-il par la barbe de Merlin?! Déglutissant, il se retourna et fit bonne figure. Cependant, ne lançant aucun regard à la demoiselle accroché comme une ventouse au bras de son interlocuteur, le jeune Malfoy sourit par politesse et répondit

- Monsieur le ministre. Quel bon vent vous ammène ce soir? Ah oui j'oubliais que les élections approchaient à grand pas.

Il leva son verre qu'il finit d'un traite avant de choper un verre qui passait sur un plateau

- En effet. Répondit le Ministre. Le Ministère a organisé cette petite sauterie très privée, voila ou passe l'argent des impots mais une fois de temps en temps ça n'est pas désagréable et puis je suis bien accompagné comme vous pouvez le constater.

Il tapota de sa main celle plus fine qui tenait son bras. Divine se mordit la lèvre. Le ministre ne connaissait pas Draco comme elle le connaissait et le pauvre homme ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il faisait actuellement tout pour mettre le king hors de lui. Elle se sentait si…embarrassée, mal…sur le point de s'évanouir même…Ce serait peut être la solution ?

Lançant finalement son regard sur le visage d'Hermione, Il respira profondément et attrapa la main libre de la demoiselle pour y déposer un léger baiser. Il répliqua tout naturellement

- En effet, elle est sublime... Je serais presque jaloux qu'elle ne soit pas à mon bras ce soir

Il regarda le ministre en souriant

- Maintenant je vous prie de m'excusez, mais j'ai moi aussi des beautés sublimes à retrouver ce soir... chacun s'offrira son petit plaisir

Hop, un petit regard discret à la beauté brune et il s'inclina légèrement pour tourner le dos au "couple". Il rageait... comme s'il le faisait exprès. Et cette moins que rien qui ne disait mot ! Cà devait être cela qu'on s'appelait de la jalousie. Qu'espérait-il ? Qu'elle se jette dans ses bras en lui disant que c'était avec lui qu'elle voulait passer la soirée, voir la nuit ! Il ne fallait pas rêver !

C'était de bonne guerre…elle l'avait amplement mérité…toute fois…il ignorait à quel point il venait de lui faire mal…elle en aurait pleuré si elle n'était pas parvenu à ravaler la grosse boule de la taille d'un souafle qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

- Eh bien ma chère, quelque chose vous tracasse ?

- Non, tout va bien Monsieur le Ministre

Divine sourit, et ce fut terminé. Dû moins pour le Ministre.

Draco, tint parole, il s'évertua à trouver de quoi « l'occuper » pour la soirée. Le jeune homme était ivre, comme prévu. Il n'avait lésiné sur l'alcool pour y arriver. Il avait accosté deux sublimes jeunes femmes. Aussi sublimes qu'idiotes certes, mais elles avaient une plastiques à faire jalouser n'importe quelles femmes. Et c'était tant mieux. Avachis dans le fauteuil, ignorant les regards indiscrets, Draco se laisser toucher la cuisse, le cou par ces deux jeunes inconnues.

Elles s'accrochaient plus à son portefeuille qu'à son corps mais qu'importe, ce soir il s'en foutait. Puis, ignorant depuis quand ce regards perçant était sur lui, il le fixa et l'ex gryffondor qui lui tenait tant à coeur garda ce regards sur lui. Enfin elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, pourquoi il voulait à ce point ... son coeur !

Pendant plusieurs secondes, leurs yeux cherchant les faiblesses qu'ils tentaient de cacher. Il sourit, plus blessé que jamais. Un animal blessé aurait réagit avec plus de maturité... mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelles blessures ! Loin de là.

Draco fini par se pencher dans le cou d'une des deux filles, une certaines Céline s'il se souvenait bien. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la peau chaude contre son nez qu'il se décida à quitter Divine des yeux.

- Que dites vous de cette soirée?

Murmura le jeune bureaucrate en amenant son verre à ses lèvres, feignant de rire à une blague stupide et mal recherché. Il espérait qu'elle souffrait !

Et là, qui le faisait exprès ? Elle se doutait bien qu'il le lui ferait payer…mais elle n'y pouvait rien…c'était une coïncidence s'ils s'étaient retrouvés au même endroit, au même moment…

Il allait bientôt être minuit et tout le groupe du Ministère prit congés du reste des invités, Divine et le Ministre furent vite happés par la foule pour parvenir à la sortie de la salle de réception. Elle aurait voulu le voir une dernière fois, mais elle n'en n'eut pas l'occasion.

Draco fini la soirée au même endroit, avec les mêmes personnes. Il n'en avait cure de ces deux idiotes sans cervelle ! Il fini par rentrer, seul. titubant comme un ivrogne solitaire (ce qu'il était). Heureusement que le taximan avait décidé de garder le silence cette nuit là. Regardant le paysage qu'il connaissait par coeur défilé, il fut ravi de retrouver son lit, prenant soin de prendre une bouteille d'eau avec lui. Avant même d'être coucher, il savait que le réveil serait difficile

La chambre réservée était une suite, bien sûr, c'était presque toujours une suite avec ce genre de client. Un groom monta deux flutes et une bouteille de champagne qu'il déboucha devant eux. Une coupe de fraises accompagnait le tout pour rehausser le gout de la boisson. Elle n'était pas concentrée…elle n'avait « pas envie »…mais prétendre une migraine paraîtrait insuffisant comme excuse. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait aller au bout de ce contrat. Peut être aurait-elle dû écouter son instinct et quitter cette chambre…


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPITRE 26**

Combien de temps avait-il dormit ?

La question s'imposa d'elle-même lorsque, la tête lourde de tout l'alcool de la veille, Draco sortit de son coma itilique dix grosses minutes après que son téléphone ait commencé à chanter. Le son était si loin et flou qu'il lui avait fallu du temps pour se rendre compte que ça n'était pas dans son rêve. Une main hasardeuse se leva pour tenter de trouver sa table de chevet mais un bras étalé sur ses reins bloquait ses mouvements. Sa main stoppa alors ses recherches et retira muni militari l'obstacle et la propriétaire du bras se tourna sur le coté, toujours endormi. Finalement, il avait changé d'idée. Pourquoi dormir seul alors quelle passait sa nuit avec cet idiot de ministre. C'était de bonne guerre.

Le jeune homme se redressa un peu plus, et cette fois parvint à atteindre l'appareil qui après s'était interrompu, recommençait sa symphonie.

- Malfoy…Dit-il encore à moitié dans les vappes brumeuses de la gueule de bois

Il s'aperçu que sa voix avait une petite ressemblance avec celle de Ray Charles après un excès de coke mais tant pis…si le même appelant était aussi insistant, il ne prendrait pas note de sa voix des mauvais jours. Seulement, ce qu'il entendit eut vite fait de le dégriser.

- Monsieur Malfoy, Patrick O'brien de la police judiciaire magique. Je me permets de vous appeler dans le cadre d'une de nos interventions. Pourriez vous venir à l'Astoria le plus vite possible ? Il s'agit d'une connaissance à vous. Une certaine Divine.

Draco cligna des yeux puis s'assit directement dans le lit. Un inspecteur qui l'appelait ? Hermione…Que c'était-il passé ?

- Monsieur Malfoy ? Reprit O'Brien en absence de réponse concrète.

- Oui. J'arrive tout de suite.

Sans laisser le temps au policier de finir la conversation, Draco raccrocha et sauta du lit. A l'aide de sa baguette, il sortit de son dressing chemises, pantalon, chaussettes et chaussures de ville puis fila à la douche, les deux jumelles toujours dans son lit mais ça n'était plus dans ses préoccupations.

Dès son arrivés devant l'hôtel, il pu constater qu'une horde de policiers avaient été déployés sur place. De plus en plus inquiet, Draco monta les escaliers jusqu'au bon étage les ascenseurs étant réquisitionnés pour les équipes d'investigation. Tout le long du chemin il s'était demandé ce qui se passait, qu'était-il arrivé ? La nuit passée avec le Ministre était-il en cause ? Et tout ces policiers et Aurors ? Une sensation glacée dans le ventre Malfoy junior parvint enfin au septième, ici c'était encore pire, des Aurors à chaque coin de mur plus deux postés à l'entrée de la suite numéro sept cent douze. Lentement, il s'approcha comme s'il craignait que ce soit lui qu'on attende de pied ferme.

- Monsieur ? Pardon mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Intervint l'un des Aurors du coté gauche de la porte double

Draco leva sur lui son regard d'acier, son visage n'exprimant que la froideur signifiant que ce pauvre fou devrait se pousser de là s'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui casse le nez.

- Vous êtes…

Le concerné allait répondre une de ses remarque acerbe mais quelque chose l'en empêcha ses yeux quittèrent son opposant pour se poser sur un brancard couvert d'un large drap blanc ou dessous, l'on devinait la forme très net d'un corps. Le souffle lui manqua alors, la sensation glacée dans son ventre se répondit à tout son corps. Non…ça n'était pas possible…

- Laissez le passer, je lui ai demandé de venir.

Intervint une voix. Celle la même qu'il avait entendu plus tôt au téléphone. O'Brien était un homme apparemment taillé dans un bloc de granit, aux cheveux coupés en brosse de couleur roux foncé comme une certaine famille nombreuse. A ses ordres, les Aurors se remirent en position de garde alors que le brancard funéraire tournait à l'angle du couloir.

- Monsieur Malfoy, merci d'être venu si vite. Suivez moi.

Draco le suivit à l'intérieur de l'appartement sous le regard méfiant des deux gardiens de la porte. Il était plus en mode automatique qu'autre chose, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de vivre, c'était forcément un cauchemar…Hermione n'était pas…

Le jeune homme eu du mal à reconnaître une suite d'hôtel classique tant les lieux semblaient changé par la présence omniprésente des forces de l'ordre le salon était en ordre mais des hommes vêtus d'étranges combinaison scrutait le moindre recoin munit de leur baguette, un autre s'occupait d'une veste d'homme laissé sur le dos d'une chaise, celle que le ministre portait à la soirée d'hier, Draco la reconnue. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ils avaient traversé le salon, pour atterrir dans la chambre de la luxueuse suite et il eu sur le pas de la porte, une vision de cauchemar.

Les murs ocre étaient couverts d'éclaboussures de sang, la moquette bleu claires également contenaient des gouttes plus ou moins importantes car par endroit c'était de véritables flaques surtout en un chemin allant de la salle de bain à la chambre. Une forte odeur de cuivre le prit à la gorge et il en eu presque instantanément la nausée. Quelque chose d'atroce c'était vraisemblablement passé ici…ça n'était pas un crime de sorcier…

Cependant, dans toute cette horreur, une éclaircie passa sur le visage blême de Draco. Le grand lit rond était défait, et sur ce lit, une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés enveloppée dans un peignoir de l'hôtel.

- Hermione…Murmura t'il plus pour lui que pour O'Brien toujours présent à ses cotés.

La jeune femme releva les yeux droit devant elle, il était venu…elle se serait précipitée dans la chaleur réconfortante de ses bras si elle n'avait eu au moins cinq personnes qui gravitaient autour d'elle. Le lit où elle avait dormit était littéralement inondé de sang au point que le précieux liquide vital gouttait sous le matelas, tâchant la moquette d'hémoglobine.

Elle était vivante…et à la seconde précise rien d'autre ne comptait pour le beau blond, il aurait aimé aller l'embrasser, sentir sa chaleur mais avec tous ces flics…il s'en abstint. Alors le corps qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure était celui de…du Ministre…peu à peu, Draco commença à saisir le malaise de la situation, il scruta sa belle Divine, assise au bord du lit, sur elle aussi, des éclaboussures de sang. Sur sa joue, ses mains, le restant étant protégé par le peignoir.

Un policier se redressa alors tenant dans ses mains gantées une barre de métal brillant, celui ou l'on s'appuyait pour sortir d'une baignoire. Bien sûr, elle était maculée de sang.

- Inspecteur.

- Emballez moi ça c'est sûrement l'arme du crime.

Son adjoint glissa la barre dans un grand sac en papier et y posa un seau de cire pendant qu'un autre s'adressant à Hermione lui demanda de tendre ses mains. La jeune femme s'exécuta sans broncher. L'expert récupéra du sang séché sous les ongles et sur les mains de la jeune femme avec patience.

- Hegger. Veille à ce que tout ça ne s'ébruite pas dans la presse.

Celui qui devait être son second suivit le regard vert d'O'Brien se poser sur Hermione. Cette dernière baissa les yeux c'est à ce moment là que Draco ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Peut-on me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

L'inspecteur lui fit face, semblant rassurant.

- C'est cette demoiselle qui m'a demandé de vous prévenir. Quant à savoir ce qui s'est passé, nous attendrons d'être arrivé au bureau des Aurors pour en savoir plus.

Draco eu du mal à cacher sa panique, le bureau des Aurors ? Ca voulait donc dire qu'Hermione…il aurait adoré qu'on lui dise que finalement c'était une mauvaise blague quoi quelle aurait été de très mauvais goût mais lorsqu'il plongea dans les yeux noisette de l'ex Gryffondor, il y lu du soulagement, celui qu'il soit là avec elle mais aussi de la peur. Qu'allait-il arriver maintenant ?

- Peut être pourrait-elle prendre une douche et s'habiller vous ne croyez pas ?

- Ses vêtements on été mis sous scellés.

- Laissez la au moins rentrer chez elle vous n'êtes pas à cinq minutes.

Son interlocuteur lui lança un regard sévère mais Draco sembla ne pas en prendre compte. Si Hermione l'avait appelé ça n'était pas pour rien et ça n'était pas un petit policier qui lui passerait au dessus de la tête. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard pendant un instant.

- Hegger.

- Oui monsieur ?

- Vous accompagnerez ces jeunes gens. Je vous donne une heure Monsieur Malfoy pas une de plus. Suis-je claire ?

- Très clair. Répliqua celui-ci froidement.

Inutile de demander s'il l'accompagnait, c'était une évidence. Eh comment qu'il comptait l'accompagner ! Comme s'il allait la laisser seule avec cette meute de loups affamés. Elle l'avait appelé, alors il ne la laisserait pas. Surtout pas maintenant.

Les draps souillés furent emballés et une fois que tout fut inspecté, codifié et empaqueté, le cortége de policiers et d'experts quitta la suite à pas feutrés.

Hermione put enfin se lever du lit, tremblant nerveusement. Draco pu enfin rompre la limite de bienséance et s'empressa d'aller la serrer contre lui. Les petites mains d'Hermione serrèrent sa veste entre ses doigts. Le jeune homme cru même percevoir un sanglot vite étouffé.

- Je suis là maintenant, je ne te laisserais pas. Je te le promets…Murmura t'il dans le creux de son cou.

La belle brune due faire un effort surhumain pour ravaler ses larmes, elle se sentait prise au piège, cernée…Merlin…qu'allait-il lui arriver maintenant ?

Le lieutenant responsable de les escorter les attendit sur le pallier. Ce n'est qu'une fois sortit des lieux que la porte d'entrée fut scellée du bout de la baguette de Hegger.

Oh comme elle avait envie de pleurer, de s'effondrer…mais elle ne pouvait pas…pas ici…elle n'était même plus sure de ce qui s'était passé la veille…ils avaient pas mal bu le ministre et elle…alors il était possible quelle…quelle soit la cause de sa mort…les événements se bousculaient dans sa tête de manière assez flou et désordonnée. Et ça finirait sûrement par arriver aux oreilles de Harry…et son lien avec Draco serait forcément découvert…Elle était perdue…

Un violent frisson la secoua toute entière. Messire Malfoy assit à coté d'elle à l'arrière de la voiture de police sentit un soubresaut animer le siège. Que s'était-il donc passé dans cette chambre ? Le Ministre avait-il voulu la forcer à…Il avait de la chance d'être déjà mort cet enfoiré…parce qu'il l'aurait crevé de ses mains…Son bras entoura les fragiles épaules de sa voisine qui se laissa aller contre lui. Il savait quelle avait peur, mais lui aussi était terrifié. Si elle était inculpée du meurtre du Ministre….ce serait Azkaban et quasiment certain…les détraqueurs…

Non…il ne laisserait jamais cela arriver ! Il avait déjà trop perdu alors non pas elle…surtout pas elle. Sa main resserra son emprise sur l'épaule tremblante de sa voisine. Il ne pouvait croire quelle ait pu tuer un homme, surtout pas de cette façon. Ça ne collait pas.

Hermione pu retrouver l'atmosphère familière de son appartement. Draco resta dans le salon avec le peignoir à l'écusson de l'Astoria pendant que la propriétaire des lieux prenait une douche rapide. Hermione se frotta énergiquement, il fallait quelle fasse partir tout ce sang séché resté comme incrusté sur sa peau. Sous le jet d'eau brûlant, elle pu enfin laisser couler ses larmes. Elle ne voulait plus sortir de là, elle voulait rester sous cette douche. Pour ne pas affronter l'horreur de ce qui s'était passé. Mais la pauvre dû bien se ressaisir car Draco l'appelait déjà de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Hermione ?

- Oui...oui j'arrive…

Elle arrêta l'eau et s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette, une petite brosse en main pour récurer ses ongles ou le sang avait plus de mal à partir. Plus que jamais elle se sentait souillée, sale…

- Ca va aller.

Dit-il après l'avoir rejointe dans la salle de bain embuée. Sa main frottant son dos à travers la serviette comme pour la frictionner. Sa compagne leva des yeux sombres sur lui et chuchota d'une voix grave.

- Je n'ai pas tué cet homme Draco…

- Je sais…ne t'en fais pas, j'engagerais les meilleurs avocats du pays. Je ne laisserais pas faire ça.

A nouveau, elle s'enveloppa dans ses bras, fermant les yeux pour oublier juste quelque seconde. Il la laissa faire à sa guise mais rompit quand même leur bulle.

- Allons…le pingouin va s'impatienter…tu devrais aller t'habiller.

- Mmh…

Hermione obtempéra à pas lents, ce fut la première fois que Draco la vit en tant qu'Hermione Granger avec un jean, un tee shirt et des baskets. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de se faire belle désormais. Il la contempla à long moment avant quelle ne s'en rende compte.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien.

- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu me dévisages comme ça ?

- Parce que tu es jolie. Finit-il par répondre en souriant

Les joues de la jeune femme prirent feu d'un coup, consciente de son fard elle baisa la tête mais deux doigts glissant sur son menton la lui fit relever.

- Tu es prête ? Demanda t'il doucement

- Mmh…Acquiesça la demoiselle

- Alors allons y.

En gentleman, il s'empara du petit sac de voyage ou elle avait rassemblé quelque affaire et après avoir rejoint Hegger, tous trois transplanèrent pour le ministère de la magie ou on les attendait.

Le Ministère de la magie avait toujours cette même effervescence mais le couple était trop préoccupé pour s'extasier ne lâchant pas son bras, Hermione demeurait auprès de son voisin tous deux escortés par le policier qui marchait devant eux.

Comment tout ça était-il arrivé ? Hier encore tout allait bien et voila…quelle était accusé de meurtre…

Il lui semblait que c'était hier quelle était venu ici déclarer le vol de son agenda. Depuis pas mal de temps s'était écoulé pourtant, les ennuis semblaient se coller à elle telle une mauvaise odeur persistante.

Draco dû se séparer d'elle à regret lorsqu'il fallu quelle pénètre pour la seconde fois dans le bureau ou serait noté sa déposition. En le quittant, Hermione eut une désagréable impression de « déjà vu ». Le beau blond lui, prit place sur une chaise d'où elle pouvait l'apercevoir à travers la vitre. Il espérait que ça se passerait bien, il se sentait si impuissant ! C'était atroce. Il aurait voulu l'accompagner jusqu'au bout mais ce stupide policier l'en avait empêché ! Il n'avait donc plus qu'à attendre assit là.

- C'est la seconde fois que nous nous rencontrons dans ces circonstances miss Granger.

La concernée se contenta d'hocher la tête, Hardi n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis les mois écoulés. Ses cheveux avaient peut être un peu poussés et il semblait un peu plus fatigué, Hermione ne s'attarda pas plus sur son apparence. Elle n'était pas là pour ça.

- L'inspecteur m'a brièvement annoncé la situation.

- J'ai demandé à ce que ce soit vous qui vous occupiez de cela…

Hardi sourit comme s'il se serait sentit flatté, néanmoins il ne commenta pas. Il comprenait les raisons pour lesquelles la jeune femme avait fait appel à lui. Ils se connaissaient et Hermione savait que c'était un homme rigoureux et de confiance.

- Je vous écoute miss Granger... lança t'il enfin

La conteuse prit une inspiration lente et entama son récit.

_Il était minuit et quart lorsque le Ministre et elle étaient arrivés dans la suite. Tout était en ordre et quelque minute après un groom était venu leur apporter deux fluttes, une bouteille de champagne et un bol de fraises. _

_Ils avaient bu une goutte et demi chacun avant que le Ministre quoi qu'un peu chancelant avait décidé d'aller prendre une douche. Divine resta donc seule dans sa chambre une deuxième coupe de champagne pour patienter. Ce n'est qu'après vingt minutes que l'homme était enfin sortit de la salle de bain tenant des propos incohérents, il semblait en total confusion et se s'était montré violent avec elle._

Hermione reprit son souffle et baissa la tête, ses deux mains entre croisées contre son front.

- Poursuivez miss Granger. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- C'était comme…s'il ne me reconnaissait pas…je…je n'avais pas ma baguette sur moi et il avait cette barre dans la main. Il voulait…

Elle se tut à nouveau et renifla, un flot d'images défilaient devant ses yeux et elle fut prise de nausée mais Hardi attendait la suite.

_La barre de la baignoire était peut être mal soudée, toujours était-il qu'il était parvenu à la décrocher du mur pour s'en sortir comme d'une arme jusqu'à ce que sa victime ne parvienne à le lui ôter des mains. Seulement ça n'a pas arrêté son agresseur alors…_

- Vous l'avez frappé. Acheva Hardi du bout des lèvres.

- J'ai une vision assez flou de ce qui s'est passé ensuite…je…je me souviens juste m'être réveillée ce matin avec un petit mal de tête et j'ai sentis quelque chose de visqueux contre ma joue…Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux…le lit était plein de sang.

Sa voix se brisa mais son interlocuteur n'en montra aucune émotion particulière. Il continuait de l'écouter avec attention.

- Il y en avait partout, sur les draps, sur tout le coté ou j'avais dormis…et le ministre était allongé à coté de moi….

- Mort…Termina à nouveau Hardi

Elle acquiesça si faiblement qu'il pu presque passer à coté.

- Quelque chose m'échappe. Vous étiez tous les deux au lit comme si vous vous étiez couchés normalement et tous les deux étiez nus. Comment expliquez vous cela ?

Ca n'était pas un juge, juste un enquêteur qui cherchait des réponses. Il n'y avait aucune animosité, aucune critique dans sa question. Hélas, Hermione fut dans l'incapacité de lui fournir une réponse.

- Je ne l'explique pas…je vous ai dis tout ce dont je me souvenais, je vous le jure…

- Je vous crois miss Granger mais…je ne vous cache pas que la situation est très grave…Vous seriez déjà enfermée à Azkaban si vous n'étiez pas l'héroïne de guerre qu'on connaît tous.

La concernée sourit avec amertume, alors voila les avantages de la « célébrité »…

- Vous échappez à la prison, cependant vous devrez être assignée à résidence tant que cette affaire ne sera pas tirée au clair.

- Je peux donc rentrer chez moi ?

Renchérit la jeune femme avec espoir. Espoir vite démoli par l'Auror.

- J'ai bien peur que non. Votre appartement sera perquisitionné et deviendra donc un élément de l'enquête.

La jolie bouche de la sorcière s'ouvrit mais aucun son ne put s'en échapper. Elle était sous le choc. Mais…ou allait-elle vivre dans ce cas ?! Elle ne voulait pas mêler ses amis à ça…un silence de plomb tomba sur eux. Hermione voyait son monde s'écrouler, elle en tremblait presque.

- Elle viendra chez moi.

Décréta une voix égale brisant le silence lourd qui s'était instauré entre l'inspecteur et son interlocutrice. Tous deux relevèrent la tête pour voir à l'entrée de la salle d'interrogatoire une tête blonde se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il n'avait pas pu résister et s'était permis d'écouter leur conversation.

- Draco ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue à celle là…

- Vous êtes Draco Malfoy. Constata Hardi tout aussi étonné que sa voisine mais sans rien n'en montrer

- Vous êtes d'accord ? Reprit-il sans infirmer ou confirmer les dires de l'Auror. Je m'engage à garder un œil sur elle.

Draco Malfoy, ici alors que son père venait d'être enterré après avoir été jugé pour crimes et enfermé à Azkaban. Et voila que son fils défendait Hermione Granger. Merlin quelle époque ! Tous deux semblaient d'ailleurs bien se connaître. C'était vraiment…étrange mais il vit chez son adversaire une farouche détermination. Aussi finit-il par lâcher presque par résignation.

- Très bien.

Concéda t'il avec calme, comprenant qu'il était inutile de discuter. Et au moins, la jeune demoiselle serait à l'abri car on ne savait jamais…

Hardi se leva de sa chaise afin de reconduire ses visiteurs. Les stores tirés et la porte que Draco avait fermé derrière lui, les isolaient tous les trois du reste du bureau des Aurors. Malfoy attendit patiemment qu'Hermione se léve à son tour sous l'invitation de celui qui l'avait auditionné.  
>Ils se tournèrent vers la sortie. Le jeune homme saisit la poignée de la porte et la tira vers lui, les deux autres juste derrière. Cependant, ce qu'il ne prévu pas, c'était qu'il allait se retrouver nez à nez avec un visage bien trop familier. L'un des dernier qu'il aurait souhaité voir...Aprés Pansy biensur<p>

Draco fronça les sourcils et essaya de cacher la colère qui aurait pu déformer son visage: Harry Potter... Juste devant lui, le regardant à peine et scrutant Hermione avec insistance.  
>Le jeune Malfoy ne dis pas un mot, il se contenta de fixer le visage de celui qui avait renversé Voldemort, celui qui était la cause de l'enfermement de son père, celui qui avait foutu sa vie en l'air... l'Elu ! Le meilleur ami d'Hermione...<br>- Hermione, mon avocat attend.

Insista Draco, tentant d'éloigner le plus vite possible Hermione de D'Harry pour éviter une discussion pénible... chose qui ne semblait pas fonctionner

Les choses se passèrent en une fraction de seconde pourtant, pour les trois jeunes gens ça sembla bien plus long. Les yeux verts de Potter junior se posèrent tout d'abord sur le visage pâle en face de lui qu'il reconnu immédiatement.  
>- Malfoy! Ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher sous la surprise.<p>

- Harry ! Renchérit presque aussitôt Hermione  
>Hardi quant à lui, était toujours coincés derrière elle et Draco qui ne pouvait pas bouger, le passage était bloqué...<br>Sous la remarque de son compagnon, la jeune femme cligna  
>- Ah...oui je...j'arrive...<p>

Harry battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Il était en train de rêver? Ils semblaient bien familier tous les deux...Ils se connaissaient donc?!

En entendant son nom, Draco eu un petit sourire

- Et oui, c'est moi

Il tenta de faire bonne figure, tenta mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se souvenait du sentiment de trahison qu'il avait ressentit quand Il avait apprit la véritable identité de Divine... Cette fois, cela rendait l'information autrement plus réelle. L'air de rien cependant, prenant sur lui, il tendit la main à Harry.

- Draco Malfoy.

Hermione en eut des bouffées de chaleur. Misère...le connaissant il était bien capable de déclancher un scandale...Elle se mordit la lèvre et attendit que la tempête se déchaîne. Harry pour sa part avait perdu des couleurs. Ca faisait un peu trop en une seule fois...Il vit la main tendue et se demanda un instant quoi faire jusqu'à ce que la seule femme de leur petit groupe ne prononce le nom du blond à mi voix. Il lui prit alors vivement la main et força le passage pour quitter le bureau d'audition.

- Veuillez nous excusez mais nous avons beaucoup à faire, vous parlerez du bon vieux temps plus tard je le crains.

Il attrapa la main d'Hermione et bouscula légèrement Hardy pour avancer, mais à peine quelques pas plus tard, il entendit la voix d'Harry

- Je m'occuperais moi même de cette affaire. On trouvera.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête.  
>- Mmh...Si elle disait plus...elle craignait de refondre en larmes...<p>

Draco se retourna vers Harry et se contenta de hocher la tête. Dans le fond, Harry aussi voulait aider Hermione ! Inspirant un grand coup, il regarda alors sa jolie lionne, blême et fragile. Il en soupira et la serra dans ses bras. Oui, devant Harry. Sûrement l'envie de lui montrer qu'elle lui appartenait comme jamais elle n'appartiendrait à Potter. Il lui murmura

- Potter t'aidera, et moi aussi. Tu n'es pas toute seule Hermione, d'accord?

Il regarda encore Harry lâcha Hermione pour s'approcher de lui. Il lui tendit sa carte celles qu'il gardait toujours en quelque exemplaire dans sa veste. On ne savait jamais.

- J'aimerais qu'on discute dans un endroit un peu plus approprier. Pour elle, pour qu'on s'organise et voir ce qu'on peut faire chacun dans notre domaine.

Oui, Draco était fière de lui. Il rejoignit Hermione, lui attrapa de nouveau la main et marcha vers la sortie du ministère

Elle devait reconnaître qu'il s'était montré à la hauteur de la réputation qu'on faisait de lui. Il avait été "parfait". Professionnel, clair et très sur de lui. Du Malfoy tout craché en résumé.

Qu'il pactise avec Harry c'était...prions pour que c ne soit pas pire qu'Hiroshima…mais peut être cela aiderait-il à débloquer la situation et a tirer un trait sur un passé sombre. S'il n'y avait pas eu Voldemort..et la guerre...peut être tous les deux auraient-ils pu s'entendre?  
>Le jeune Potter saisit la petite carte blanche à l'écriture dactylographiée et y jeta un oeil.<p>

- Potter, je peux vous parler? Intervint Hardi.

- Oui Monsieur...

Il jeta un dernier regard par dessus son épaule pour voir le couple disparaître dans l'ascenseur pour changer de niveau.

Draco, s'accoudant au fond de l'ascenseur regarda Hermione

- Il est plus petit que ce que je pensais.

Il lui lança un sourire, espérant qu'elle réagisse positivement. Cette dernière leva sur lui un regard qu'il ne pu déterminer…et fonça dans ses bras, le serrant fort. Sa chaleur lui fit du bien et un sourire apparu sur ses lévres. Oh...heureusement qu'il était la. Draco la serra fort dans ses bras, s'ennivrant de l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il ne sembla nullement surpris par son élan d'affection même si ça lui ressemblait si peu.

- Tout va bien aller, tu verras.

Elle sourit d'avantage. Il était inquiet c'était...trop mignon. (réaction purement féminine)  
>- Non. *Dit-elle en souriant* Ce n'est pas ca...<p>

Il baissa légèrement le menton, lui lançant un regard interrogatif. Il avait mit son soudain câlin sur le dos du stress et de l'angoisse de la situation mais apparemment, il s'était trompé ? Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, quoi qu'un peu tendu à cause de son stress  
>- Tu as été...je ne pensais pas que tu saurais rester si...calme.<br>Elle avait douté de lui c'était vrai...mais il ressemblait à une grenade qu'on aurait dégoupillée, elle avait eu un peu peur qu'il ne lui vienne l'envie de tordre le cou à son meilleur ami Draco haussa les sourcils et releva le visage de la demoiselle. Il décida de ne pas prendre en compte sa demie pic.

- J'aime te surprendre.

- C'est réussit. Avec vous deux, je suis sure que je vais pouvoir m'en sortir pas vrai?

Durant un instant, une ombre passa dans les yeux du jeune homme. Et s'ils n'y arrivaient pas, mais il ne préférait pas lui faire part de ses doutes, aussi infimes étaient-ils.

- Je te le promets

Elle cherchait encore à se rassurer...elle était dans une sale situation...peut être...finirait-elle a Azkaban avant de subir le baiser du détraqueur...un violent frisson la secoua...La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Draco la laissa passer avant lui. Ils avaient rendez vous avec l'avocat du jeune homme pour quelques conseils. Draco mourrait de peur pour elle, mais il devait être fort et la soutenir. Le pire restait peut être à venir et ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour la sortir de là…Il pourrait toujours régler ses comptes avec le bigleux plus tard, pour l'instant il avait besoin de lui, pour Hermione. Il ne la laisserait pas finir à Azkaban.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPITRE 27**

Le calme du grand duplex lui apporta un peu réconfort. La baie vitrée projetait une lumière omni présente qui rassurait. Malgré ce décor, même ici avec lui, Hermione se sentait en danger, oppressé. Qui ? Qui voulait donc à ce point la détruire ? En la faisant accuser de meurtre, on voulait s'assurer de la faire disparaître…ces hommes de l'ombre auraient aussi bien pu la tuer elle aussi mais non…ils préféraient plutôt l'anéantir, briser sa réputation, quelle se retrouve seule, sans appui. C'était diabolique…

Harry était déjà passé par là pendant toute leur période scolaire, mon dieu…c'était horrible de se sentir épié, en danger constant. Elle en avait la nausée…le jeune homme les avaient eu tous auprès de lui, elle bien sûr mais aussi Ron, Ginny et tous ceux de l'A.D même si ça n'avait pas toujours été facile.

Elle devait s'accrocher, croire en ses proches et ne pas se laisser faire !

Un violent sursaut la secoua lorsqu'une main blanche se posa sur son épaule, Hermione tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule pour voir le visage de Draco la fixer avec circonspection.

- Ca va ?

- Oui oui…

- Tu es toute pâle d'un coup…Accusa t'il, n'étant pas dupe.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, avec une soudain et horrible envie de pleurer.

- Je…

- Eeh…

Il la tourna face à lui, vit ses lèvres trembler et décida d'intervenir avant que les grandes eaux ne se mettent à couler.

- Je suis là ok ? Je vais te sortir de là. Alors…

Son hôte releva son visage, ses pouces passant sous ses yeux, retirant les premières gouttes de chagrin qui s'écrasèrent sous ses doigts.

- Ne pleure pas.

Hermione eut un petit hoquet, ses épaules se soulevèrent puis retombèrent, elle renifla puis finit par acquiescer faiblement.

Elle, avait droit à un luxueux duplex contre une lugubre cellule d'Azkaban et cela, grâce à son statue d'héroïne de guerre. Ca n'était pas juste, c'était du favoritisme mais elle en était heureuse tout compte fait.

- Aller vient, je vais te montrer tes quartiers. Finit-il par dire

Elle acquiesça timidement, elle avait préféré laisser Pattenrond au Terrier, il serait mieux là bas, libre de sortir, de chasser les souris plutôt qu'enfermé dans un duplex aussi spacieux soit-il. Elle savait que les Weasley prendrait soin de lui.

Draco poussa la porte de la chambre voisine de la sienne. Un peu moins grande mais tout aussi agréable avec sa grande armoire, son lit double et son secrétaire.

- Ca te conviens ?

- Mh oui, ça n'a pas l'air trop désagréable.

Comme elle l'avait attendu, elle vit un froncement de nez puis un sourire.

- Je t'en prie ! Ne m'insulte pas. Tu croyais que j'allais te faire dormir dans la cave c'est ça ?

- Avec toi, plus rien ne m'étonne.

Il allait rétorquer mais son Iphone l'en empêcha.

- Malfoy. Annonça t'il en décrochant.

Il écouta un instant puis se tourna à nouveau vers son invitée.

- Prépare toi, nous n'allons pas tarder à partir. Mon avocat nous attend

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, il la laissa seule, le téléphone toujours soudé à son oreille. Voila qu'il se comportait comme un patron avec sa secrétaire…enfin…elle devrait s'y habituer si dorénavant elle vivait avec lui…

- Non, non et non ! C'est absolument hors de question !

- Mais enfin, ne soyez pas aussi borné. C'est la seule manière de connaître les causes de la mort.

- Hors de question. Je refuse d'entendre parler d'autopsie ! Vous ne découperez pas notre ministre ! Suis-je assez clair ?

Le ministre magique et son homologue moldu faisaient un concours d'éclats de voix depuis maintenant dix minutes et pour le moment, on pouvait dire que c'était le coté sorcier qui avait l'avantage. Quoi que Ramsay, le premier ministre anglais gardait pour l'instant son calme olympien mais pour combien de temps… ?

- Sans vouloir vous offenser Monsieur le Ministre, c'est **vous **qui m'avait contacté pour me demander de l'aide…

Son opposant laissa échapper un bruit de gorge mécontent oui c'était vrai, il lui avait écrit en catastrophe car l'affaire était de la plus haute importance mais s'il avait su qu'on lui parlerait de cet acte barbare, il se serait abstenu !

- Et puis, sans mauvais jeux de mots, il est déjà réduit à l'état de viande haché…alors je ne vous vraiment pas ce qui vous choque.

Le ministre ouvrit la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Comment ce maudit bonhomme parlait de leur ministre de la justice ! C'était un scandale !

- Prenez garde à vos paroles Ramsay ou sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Je vous rappelle que vous avez un meurtre sur les bras.

- Très bien…Reprit froidement son interlocuteur. Que proposez vous dans ce cas ?

- De faire équipe. J'ai des experts qualifiés que je mettrais à votre disposition et ça sans même toucher au corps. Il y a eu d'autres preuves trouvés sur le lieu du crime n'est ce pas ?

Gordon le ministre de la magie, croisa les bras, semblant analyser la situation et la proposition de son homologue.

- A la bonne heure. Alors envoyez les moi, mais ils seront sous nos ordres. Nous sommes d'accord ?

- Parfaitement d'accord. J'attendrais leur rapport avec impatience. Sur ce, Monsieur le ministre. J'ai à faire.

Ramsay se retira par la porte que son secrétaire avait ouvert de l'extérieur. Les deux hommes disparurent du bureau ministériel laissant Gordon face à ses réflexions.

Sully était un avocat très compétant minutieux et acharné, il était considéré dans la capitale comme l'un des as du barreau et pourtant, même lui ne cacha pas à son client que cette affaire s'annoncerait très complexe. Tout jouait contre sa cliente mais plus c'était complexe plus il aimait ça.

- Très bien miss. J'aimerais que vous me racontiez très précisément ce qui s'est passé le soir des faits. N'oubliez rien, car même un petit détail peut s'avérer extrêmement important.

Il se leva de son bureau et tourna le dos au couple, ses mains enlacées derrière son dos.

Comme elle l'avait dit aux Aurors et à la police…Hermione raconta une énième fois la soirée et les événements survenues après le retour du ministre de la salle de bain.

- Donc vous affirmez l'avoir frappé ?

- Je…Un instant elle fut déstabilisée par la question mais, elle ne pouvait pas mentir sur des faits aussi graves. Oui…c'est ce dont je me rappelle…

Quelqu'un d'autre est-il entré dans la suite ?

- Hormis le service d'étage…personne d'autre

- Qu'en pensez vous maître ? Interrogea Draco, silencieux jusque là.

- Je vais demander des expertises de ce que miss Granger et le ministre on mangé et but. Je trouve étrange que le comportement du ministre ait changé si subitement.

- Vous pensez qu'on aurait pu mettre quelque chose dans les fraises ou le champagne ?

- C'est possible en effet

La concernée baissa la tête. Ca ne changerait rien au fait quelle l'avait frappé… l'avocat vint poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Ne vous en fait pas mademoiselle, nous plaiderons la légitime défense. Même si vous êtes reconnue coupable, ce dont je doute, la peine ne sera pas aussi élevée.

- Nous comptons sur vous maître.

- Dès que j'ai du nouveau sur les conclusions concernant le ministre je vous le ferais savoir.

Draco tiqua dans un froncement de nez.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Oh, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Ils ont prévu une autopsie du corps.

- Une…

Ils allaient…découper le ministre ? Merlin…quelle abomination…

C'était bien les moldus d'avoir recours a des méthodes aussi barbares…cela le surprenait que le ministre de la magie ait accepté une telle ignominie.

Hermione, ignorant l'air dégoûté de son voisin, s'était levé pour tendre la main à leur interlocuteur.

- Merci de votre aide monsieur Sully.

- Ayez confiance mademoiselle. Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains.

Il la serra avec chaleur pendant que Draco reprenant ses esprits, s'était levé et sortit à la suite de sa compagne.

- Je t'en prie, arrête de faire cette grimace, ça ne te va pas du tout

- Comment vous pouvez faire pour découper quelqu'un ? C'est…

- Barbare ?

Le blond se contenta d'acquiescer, décidément il ne comprenait pas.

- Pas plus qu'un doloris

- Mais ! On ne touche pas aux morts ! S'insurgea Draco

- Il le faut, si on veut connaître les causes de la mort. C'est très utile

- Je ne comprends pas…Répéta t'il pour la seconde fois

- Ca peut sembler rébarbatif mais les sorciers s'éclaire encore à la bougie et puis cette autopsie me sortira peut être d'affaire…

Elle passa devant lui d'un pas plus rapide et il comprit alors sa bêtise. Il saisit son poignet au passage la faisant s'arrêter.

- Pardonne moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

Hermione put se retourner avec un sourire

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je comprends que cela puisse choquer mais…

Sa phrase resta en suspens, il caressa le bord de sa joue de ses doigts.

- C'est important pour toi

Elle cligna et, l'aurait embrassé si les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'étaient pas ouvertes et que Draco n'ait esquivé son geste au dernier moment.

- L'ascenseur est là.

Ceci dit, il entra dans la cabine la laissant quelque seconde surprise, dans le hall de l'immeuble. C'était bien la première fois qu'il préférait une cabine d'ascenseur à un baiser. Enfin…peut être avait-il autre chose en tête. Hermione finit par lui emboîter le pas et les portes se refermèrent sur eux.

Il était stupide…ça n'était qu'un baiser. Il ne s'était jamais gêné auparavant. Mais ça c'était avant. Avant elle, avant de comprendre. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus…ça voulait dire trop de choses et il n'y était pas préparé.

Son métier était toujours présent même si pour l'instant elle était juste Hermione. Draco avait été un client et…maintenant…qu'était-il… ? Un pote de galère ? Un…ami ? Quoi que de vrais amis ne s'embrassaient pas et passaient encore moins la nuit ensemble. Non…c'était bien plus que ça mais elle n'avait pas voulu tomber amoureuse, c'était tellement stupide et se réfugier derrière son excuse du « travail » ne tiendrait qu'un temps mais c'était si facile de le voir comme étant sa source de revenu quoi quelle ne serait pas payé pendant son séjour ici. C'était cela, le plus dangereux car ici sous son toit, elle n'était plus escorte et comment faire pour ne pas laisser échapper les sentiments quelle avait pour lui ?

- Encore merci pour…

- Ne me remercie pas, j'y gagne au change.

Il avait décidé d'éviter la tentation en s'enfouissant dans ce qu'il savait faire de mieux le travail. Pianotant frénétiquement sur son macbook depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Sa colocataire avait eu le temps de déballer ses affaires et de se doucher. Il n'était pas extrêmement tard mais elle se sentait très fatiguée. Tout ça faisait beaucoup en si peu de temps.

- Tu ne viens pas te coucher ?

- Non j'aimerais travailler encore un peu.

- Bon…

Elle appuya ses deux mains sur ses épaules et se pencha en avant

- Dans ce cas je te laisse tranquille. Pense a dormir un peu

- J'y songerais. Bonne nuit.

Ses mains chaudes quittèrent ses épaules sans qu'il ne décroche son regard de son écran.

- Bonne nuit. Reprit-elle comme un échos.

Draco attendit que la porte de la chambre voisine de la sienne se soit fermer pour stopper son pianotage, il s'adossa contre le haut de sa chaise et poussa un soupir. Ca n'allait pas être facile…ils vivaient ensemble maintenant…comment parviendrait-il à garder son sang froid et cela en toute circonstance ? Pas sur qu'il y parvienne surtout si elle se plaisait à se promener dans ses petites tenues dont elle seule avait le secret.

Ils avaient mangé très simplement tous les deux sans vraiment parler, évitant les sujets importants. Il était conscient de l'avoir « sauvé », lui avoir évité une cellule, et Azkaban. Ce qui signifiait, quelle avait désormais une dette énorme envers lui.

Il serait fort, il ne devait pas craquer quitte à se priver d'elle, il n'avait pas le choix.

Etant donné quelle était assigné à résidence, la jolie captive ne pouvait sortir à sa guise mais ça n'était pour autant pas une raison de louper son année de fac. Une de ses amies lui amenaient ses cours pour quelle ne prenne aucun retard. Un Auror était posté aux alentours, restant discret et presque invisible pour charger à sa sécurité et aussi d'éviter quelle ne s'échappe même si personne doutait de la fiabilité d'une héroïne de guerre.

- Surveiller ?!

- Je sais Hermione. Mais c'est la procédure…nous n'avons pas le choix

La jeune fille soupira, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et tourna le dos à Harry venu l'avertir de la marche à suivre.

- Je leur ai assuré de ton entière coopération mais il vaut mieux être irréprochable. Au cas ou

- Au cas ou quoi ?

Son ami se contenta de cligner des yeux, il n'avait pas besoin de répondre, Hermione était assez intelligente pour comprendre.

- Et je dois rester enfermée ici h vingt quatre ?

- Tu auras des horaires de sortie, et toujours accompagnée

Nouveau soupir hermionien. Son corps tomba lourdement dans le luxueux canapé.

- C'est un véritable enfer…

Harry sourit vaguement amusé. Il lança un bref coup d'œil au loft, vaste et hi-tech et renchérit sur un ton léger.

- Pourtant j'imaginais l'enfer un peu plus…sombre.

Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire sa voisine à son tour. C'était vrai quelle n'avait pas à se plaindre question confort. Draco avait des goûts de luxe, ça c'était évident et il était fort aimable à lui de la laisser en profiter.

- Alors c'est ici que vit Malfoy. Etrangement la présence de tous ces meubles hors de prix ne m'étonne pas…

- Il aime les jolies choses.

- Ca, je n'en doute pas. C'était sur elle que s'étaient posés ses yeux à présent.

Une adorable rougeur apparue sur les joues de l'ex Gryffondor. Venant de Harry ça ne devait pas la gêner mais…cela faisait remonter à la surface tout ce qui s'était passé entre le beau blond et elle. Elle en eut un gros frisson.

- Je me demande juste…

- Eh bien, parle. A quoi penses tu. Le pressa t'elle.

- Pourquoi.

Un regard interrogateur lui répondit.

- Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Quelles sont ses motivations ?

- Il dit… « qu'il y gagne au change » répéta t'elle mot pour mot l'expression de son hôte hier soir.

Harry tiqua mais ne répondit rien, à quoi bon ? Mais personnellement, il ne proposerait pas la cohabitation avec une jeune femme soupçonné de meurtre sans avoir une arrière pensée autre que de « rendre service »…Et puis c'était Malfoy, il ne faisait **forcément** pas ça par pur bonté d'âme. Alors que cachait-il ?

Hermione elle, avait sa petite idée sur la question. Ne la gardait-il pas ici pour espérer avoir l'exclusivité ? Surtout après son aveu de ce fameux soir, ou ça avait dérapé entre eux. En plus, elle était surveillée et dieu savait si après cette affaire retentissante, elle n'aurait pas perdu tous ses clients…là c'était certain qu'il y gagnerait au change comme il disait…

Tous les deux allaient passer beaucoup de temps ensemble à partir de maintenant…ça allait être dur. Pourtant, étrangement depuis hier soir, elle avait très peu vu son colocataire, il s'était couché après elle et était partit de bonne heure ce matin, elle avait à peine eu le temps de le voir en coup de vent. Mais peut être n'était ce que le fruit de son imagination, elle aussi était très préoccupée, elle espérait juste qu'il ne s'était pas sentit obligé et que pour lui, elle n'était pas une gêne.

- Monsieur Malfoy ? Interpella Katherine après avoir frappé pour entrer.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Comme souvent lorsqu'il voulait réfléchir, son fauteuil de cuir était tourné vers la baie vitrée

- Votre avocat est ici. Il demande si vous désirez vous joindre à lui pour aller voir les résultat de « l'autopsie »

Elle vit son employeur redresser sa jolie tête blonde contre son fauteuil. Ça lui changerait peut être les idées même s'il n'était pas vraiment préssé d'en apprendre plus sur la mort de cet idiot de ministre. Quelle idée de se faire assassiner.

- Dites lui que j'arrive. Répondit-il après le moment qu'avait duré sa réflexion

Sa secrétaire repartit en silence. Elle ignorait ce qui le préoccupait à ce point mais il paraissait dans les nuages ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout mais elle et Mathilda se gardaient bien de l'interroger.

- Ah, Malfoy.

- Qu'avez-vous appris maître ? Demanda ce dernier une fois sortit de son bureau.

- Mmh pas mal de choses et pas des meilleures. Venez allons y.

C'était du coté moldu qu'ils avaient rendu vous, avec le médecin légiste, cet homme barbare capable de découper un corps en morceau. L'odeur d'antiseptique et d'alcool monta à la gorge du jeune homme. C'est le chef de service qui les reçu dans son bureau une pièce moyenne entièrement peinte dans un bleu pastel.

- On vous écoute doc. Dites nous tout

L'homme, d'une quarantaine d'année impeccable sur lui, portait une blouse blanche totalement immaculée. Il les pria de s'asseoir tous les deux face à lui. Draco fut quelque peu surpris par l'apparence presque « fragile » de leur interlocuteur. Il s'attendait plus à voix un colosse du style de Goyle avec un pantalon tâché de sang et une hache à la main.

- On peut dire que vous avez fait vite. Je viens à peine de terminer mon rapport.

- Les informations circulent vite par chez nous. Justifia l'avocat.

Le médecin remonta ses lunettes, sans relever la remarque.

- Votre bonhomme est arrivé sur ma table à l'état de tartare. J'ai relevé de multiples lésions du visage et surtout au niveau du crâne. C'est ça qui l'a tué.

- Le coup sur la tête ?

- Je ne sais pas quel cou est à l'origine de la mort tant ils sont nombreux. On s'est acharné sur lui. L'arme est un objet contondant du style barre de fer.

- C'est cela. Un barre de maintien de baignoire.

Draco, silencieux jusque là, ouvrit enfin la bouche. Il avait besoin de savoir…d'avoir l'avis d'un professionnel.

- Euh, Docteur. Ce genre de blessures, peuvent elles avoir été causé par une femme ?

Son cœur battait contre sa veine, il avait confiance en Hermione mais, elle-même affirmait que c'était elle qui l'avait frappé. Alors ou était la vérité ? Que c'était-il passé dans cette suite ? Son avocat le regarda d'un air vaguement angoissé avant de se reconcentrer sur le légiste. L'homme tourna son regard sur le plus jeune de la pièce.

- Difficile à dire. Il remonta à nouveau ses lunettes d'un geste presque compulsif. Les coups portés on été violents et acharnés et cela dépend de la personne. Et si elle était sous l'emprise de drogue ou d'alcool.

- L'accusée a prétendu n'avoir bu qu'un fond de champagne.

- Humhum. Et bien si j'étais vous messieurs, je demanderais une analyse toxicologique de la dite accusée.

Nouveau regard conjoint des deux hommes présents dans le bureau puis l'avocat reprit la parole.

- Est-il possible d'en obtenir une de la victime également docteur ?

- Bien sur. Il est toujours stocké dans notre chambre froide en attendant son rapatriement. Je vais faire tous les prélèvements nécessaires.

Ceci dit, il se leva obligeant ses deux futurs à en faire de même.

- Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mon prochain patient m'attend.

Il serra les deux mains non sans une hésitation pour le jeune blond et les reconduisit à la porte du bureau.

- Dans combien de temps aurons nous les résultats de ces tests ?

- Oh pas avant deux semaines minimum

- **Deux **semaines ?! S'écria Draco sans avoir pu s'en empêcher.

- Ce genre de test est très complexe surtout dans une affaire criminelle Monsieur Malfoy et le laboratoire n'a pas que votre cas à traiter. Estimez vous heureux que ça ne soit pas plus long. Bonne journée messieurs.

Il les salua et les laissa seuls à l'entrée du couloir.

Draco rentra en traînant les pieds, la journée avait été longue et riche en émotions. Pas forcément des meilleures d'ailleurs…quinze jours minimum…combien de temps seraient-ils colocataires ? Peut être avait-il eu tort de la garder avec lui…l'ascenseur l'emmena, toujours aussi pensif jusqu'à son étage. Lorsqu'il entra enfin chez lui, il lui sembla qu'un ouragan était passé là. Homme extrêmement occupé, il lui parfois…souvent…de laisser traîner dossiers, tasse à café, veste un peu partout dans le loft mais là…à son retour, sols et meubles impeccables, douce odeur de détergeant à l'eucalyptus et cuisine rangée sans trace de vaisselle sale par contre quelque chose mijotait doucement sur le feu faisant voler une odeur délicieuse de bouillon et d'épices.

Draco cligna des yeux, un bruit discret lui indiqua que le gros cube blanc dans sa salle de bain était en train de faire un cycle. Par contre, aucune trace de sa colocataire dans le salon et la cuisine.

Il la trouva finalement dans sa chambre, agenouillée contre le lit ou était étalés plusieurs chemises fraîchement lavées ainsi que deux pantalons. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas lambinée car elle s'était assoupie là, avant même d'avoir rangé le linge. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire. Elle ne s'arrêtait donc jamais elle non plus ? Peut être s'activait-elle ainsi pour ne pas devenir folle de rester enfermée. Doucement, le maître des lieux se pencha et toucha du bout des doigts l'épaule fine de l'endormit. Hermione tressaillit sensiblement mais ne se réveilla vraiment que lorsqu'une voix masculine penché à son oreille lui parla bas.

- Tu vas prendre froid si tu t'endors là.

Lentement, la dormeuse se redressa, le dos un peu raide car sa position restait inconfortable.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour avoir une soubrette. Enchaîna t'il directement.

Hermione ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, elle était encore fatiguée toute cette histoire l'empêchait de dormir la nuit et puis…elle devait sans cesse être sur ses gardes quand il était là. Tout ça demandait beaucoup d'énergie.

- Je devais m'occuper. Dit-elle juste avant de reprendre sa tâche la ou elle l'avait laissé.

Elle s'empara d'un cintre et entreprit de mettre les belles chemises de soie en suspension. Elles sentaient une fleur tropicale, un délice. Une main saisit le crochet du cintre, l'arrêtant dans son geste.

- Alors laisse moi faire ça.

- Je n'aime pas…

- Tu n'es pas là pour faire ça. Je vais le faire. Répéta son homologue.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il posa son index sur ses lèvres.

- Si tu allais voir ou en est le dîner ? Ca sent trop bon pour le laisser brûler.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hermione sentit ses joues rougir. C'était absurde, elle avait l'habitude d'être avec lui mais qu'il lui fasse des compliments…

Elle hocha la tête presque timidement et s'enfuit de la chambre, pourquoi mon dieu avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Tout aurait été tellement plus simple…c'était de la torture…comme si elle ne pouvait pas le toucher au risque de se trahir. Il ne fallait pas. Elle n'aurait peut être pas dû accepter son offre aussi facilement.

Elle devait se calmer, ils avaient passés tant de soirées seuls tous les deux, pourquoi celle-ci serait différente ?

Hermione respira profondément et décida d'allumer la radio, un peu de musique la distrairait sans doute !

Une bonne douche, ça faisait du bien. Dans la brume chaude de la salle de bain, Draco dégagea le miroir de sa buée pour s'y regarder. Il devait se montrer prudent, la soirée ne faisait que commencer et ils allaient la passer ensemble. Il se sentait déjà stupide de ne pas pouvoir agir comme d'habitude, ça semblait inscrit sur son front. Il devait tout faire pour que ça ne se voit pas, elle ne devait rien remarquer, rien soupçonner.

Vivre avec quelqu'un, même avec Ron, elle n'avait pas été jusque là. Trop éprise par sa liberté mais aujourd'hui, elle lui avait été arrachée. On pouvait tomber pire comme prison mais elle allait vite devenir folle à tourner en rond ici…voila pourquoi elle avait tout rangé, tout récuré. Peut être était-il fâché… ? Il était étrangement silencieux et semblait vouloir passer le moins de temps possible en sa compagnie. Pourquoi ?

Draco allait se coucher longtemps après elle et quand elle se levait, elle avait à peine le temps de le voir cinq minutes qu'il partait déjà travailler. De plus, seulement Harry était autorisé à venir lui rendre visite. Le jeune Potter lui apportait des lettres de Ginny et de Ron sans oublier ses amis de fac.

- Et Malfoy ? Demanda t'il en regardant la longue table de travail près de la baie vitrée.

- Souvent absent. Répondit Hermione les yeux rivés sur la lettre de Ginny.

- Son travail doit lui demander pas mal de temps.

- Mh…

Harry se reconcentra sur sa voisine. Son son de gorge avait paru songeur.

- Y aurait-il autre chose ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite.

- En voila une idée. C'est bien lui qui a proposé de t'héberger non ?

- En effet mais je le voyais plus souvent quand j'étais à son service. Alors que maintenant…

Le jeune homme se tourna entièrement vers elle et prit le temps de la scruter de ses deux émeraudes.

- Ca t'ennuie ?

- Hein ?

Enfin, Hermione releva les yeux vers son camarade qui la fixait avec une lueur d'amusement. Mais elle détourna son regard sans répondre. Elle s'était sûrement déjà grillée et Harry n'était pas dupe. Elle en eu la confirmation lorsqu'il demanda le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Hermione, tu l'aimes ?

Elle était majeure et vaccinée mais cet homme là, n'était pas n'importe lequel c'était Draco Malfoy et même s'il n'avait pas été ennemis pendant la guerre, son nom suffisait. Dans quoi s'embarquait Hermione ? Le savait-elle au moins ? Un simple clignement répondit à sa question. Harry ferma les yeux un bref instant en refreinant un soupir puis dis dans un sourire malgré tout.

- Ne dit surtout pas ça à Ron.

Cela eu le mérite de la détendre à son tour et de la faire sourire.

- Pardon…

- De quoi ? Harry haussa les sourcils

- De te causer autant de soucis…

- Oh tu sais. Dit-il avec entrain en haussant les épaules. Les soucis j'y suis habitué. On va te sortir de là. Je te le promets

Ca lui faisait du bien de voir quelqu'un d'autre que Draco. Enfin…les rares fois ou elle voyait son colocataire…et pouvoir parler ainsi à un ami, ça lui semblait une éternité quelle était enfermée ici. Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait l'horrible impression de vivre avec un fantôme. Elle ne cherchait même plus à attendre qu'il rentre du travail, dînait seule et allait se coucher alors qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré. Seulement qu'y faire ? Elle avait encore plus l'impression de s'imposer. Malfoy était si impénétrable…


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPITRE 28**

Harry retrouva l'atmosphère chaude et accueillante de leur maison de Godric's Hollow. Il venait juste de rentrer du centre de Londres voir sa préféte. Le temps lui semblait long mais au moins, elle pouvait bûcher comme une folle sur ses études. Son précieux Black Berry avait été réquisitionné par les enquêteurs, aucun moyen de contacter ses clients. Même son ordinateur portable et son agenda avaient été emportés. Son camarade s'était donc efforcé de l'apaiser et la calmer car une Hermione sans ses outils de travail était telle une bombe prête à exploser. Vu que Malfoy jouait les fantômes ces temps ci, seul Harry avait été capable de la calmer. La jeune femme semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Mais enfin, combien de temps encore allons nous attendre ces maudits tests ?!

- Ils n'ont pas que ces pièces là à analyser Hermione. Soit compréhensive.

Un profond soupire d'agacement sortir de ses lèvres sans quelle cherche à le retenir.

- Je n'en peux plus de passer mes journées ici à ne voir personne ! Je veux de l'air pur ! Je veux voir mes amis !

Une inondation incontrôlable de larmes envahit ses yeux et ses joues furent brillantes en quelque seconde. Harry ouvrit la bouche en voyant arriver ce triste spectacle sans parvenir à l'en empêcher et se précipita pour l'entourer de ses bras. Hermione ne chercha pas à s'en extraire et bloqua au contraire ses mains contre la poitrine chaude de son ami d'enfance.

- Calme toi…ça va s'arranger…

Il n'avait jamais été très adroit pour consoler les filles et surtout que là, il se sentait encore plus démuni face à son chagrin. Il fallait attendre que la justice face son travail et il pouvait comprendre qu'Hermione trouve le temps long. Au moins ici, elle était en sécurité.

- Il m'avait dit la même chose que toi….

Harry baissa les yeux sur la masse de boucles brunes sous son nez.

- Mais il n'est pas là…

Il avait parfaitement entendu, même si cela avait été aux milieux de sanglots particulièrement sonores. Elle parlait de Malfoy bien sûr. Alors, elle était à ce point là attaché à lui ?

- Il est très occupé…

Justifia Harry. Qu'est ce qui fallait pas faire ! Prendre la défense d'un Malfoy… le regard inondé de larmes fixa le jeune Potter.

- Toi aussi tu es débordé ! Pourtant tu prends du temps pour venir !

Puis, rebaissant les yeux contre son torse elle enchaîna.

- Je veux partir d'ici…je n'en peux plus….

Le brun soupira imperceptiblement et ne rétorqua plus rien. Qu'avait donc cet imbécile de blond dans la tête ?

- Je suis rentré.

Annonça monsieur Potter. Sa femme descendit de l'étage, un panier à linge sur le bras.

- Tu rentres tard.

- Pardon.

Elle s'approcha de lui et voyant son air préoccupé, Ginny posa le panier à linge à l'entrée du salon dans un froncement de sourcils.

- Quelque chose ne va pas… ?

- C'est difficile pour elle…et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour lui remonter un peu le moral.

Sa femme sembla réfléchir, à son tour soucieuse puis se hasarda à proposer.

- Je pourrais peut être t'accompagner ?

- Il faut une autorisation spéciale. Renchérit Harry l'œil critique.

Sa belle rousse se colla contre lui avec un sourire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien…

- Eh bien monsieur Potter. Vous êtes un excellent élément, vous l'obtiendrez facilement cette autorisation spéciale.

- Essayerais tu de m'amadouer… ?

- Il faut que je la vois, une petite discussion entre filles lui fera le plus grand bien.

C'était sans doute vrai mais Ginny ignorait tout de l'identité de celui chez qui vivait son aînée. Elle risquait d'être à nouveau furieuse…

- Très bien…Soupira t'il résigné. Mais promets moi de rester calme…

- Je veux juste voir ma meilleure amie…

Ca il le savait bien mais qu'en serait-il lorsqu'elle apprendrait « le reste »

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, Hermione releva le nez de ses livres d' occlumancie. Elle n'avait pas prévu la visite de quelqu'un aujourd'hui et ça n'était pas cet imbécile de Malfoy vu qu'il était chez lui, il avait les clés et ne s'amuserait pas à frapper avant d'entrer.

- Qui est là ?

Demanda t'elle en s'étant levée puis rapprochée de la porte. L'auror en bas n'aurait pas laissé monter quelqu'un sans permission mais on ne savait jamais. On lui avait recommandé de toujours vérifier qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

- Harry. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Surprise, elle regarda dans l'œil de verre et vit bien le visage familier de son camarade. Un à un, elle défit donc chaque verrous pour qu'enfin se dresse devant elle, la mince stature de Harry.

- Une surprise ?

La main de son camarade indiqua le mur de droite. Hermione y jeta un œil et vit sortant de sa cachette…

- Ginny !

- Hello !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Te voir, sotte.

Dit-elle en campant ses mains sur ses hanches. C'était vraiment une question stupide…

- OUPPFFF !

Elle dû cependant réceptionner son aînée dans ses bras lorsque cette dernière s'y précipita. Elle était si heureuse de la voir…mon dieu que ça faisait du bien…

- Bon, je vous laisse. N'oublie pas l'heure Ginny.

- Oui, oui.

Harry tourna les talons dans le couloir et redescendit les escaliers à pieds. Les deux filles furent plongées dans le silence jusqu'à ce Ginny déclare.

- Je me doute bien que tu sois heureuse de me voir mais tu pourrais peut être me faire entrer ?

- Oh ! oui….excuse moi.

Hermione daigna la lâcher et se poussa de l'entrée pour lui laisser le passage. Ginny entra la première et découvrit le duplex dans une exclamation d'admiration.

- Ooouuuaah ! C'est immeeennsse !

La jolie rousse s'élança dans le grand salon et couru de suite devant la baie vitrée offrant une vue imprenable sur la capitale. Son mari ne lui avait pas dis à qui appartenait cet appartement, il préférait laisser le soin à sa camarade de le lui annoncer elle-même. Bien qu'il lui ait fait promettre de ne pas se fâcher, il était quand même un peu inquiet…

- Cet appartement doit coûter une fortuune !

- Oui…sûrement…

- Hermione…je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais crois moi, tu es mieux ici que dans une cellule d'Azkaban.

- Je le sais…Dit celle-ci en baissant les yeux. Mais ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une cage dorée…et j'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire…

Ginny la contempla à la dérobée un moment puis dit

- Si je suis venue c'est qu'on puisse parler un peu alors vide ton sac.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres mais Ginny était digne de confiance, si elle ne lui disait pas, elle ne le dirait à personne. Harry était là aussi pour elle bien sûr mais ça n'était pas pareil.

Devant deux tasses de thé fumantes, elles s'assirent.

- C'est l'appartement de l'un de tes clients n'est ce pas ?

- Mh…Elle hocha sensiblement la tête

- Celui dont tu es amoureuse.

C'était une question mais, pas vraiment puisque Ginny était convaincu de déjà connaître la réponse. Son aînée battit des paupières.

- Veux tu me dire son nom ? Je promets d'essayer de ne pas m'énerver.

Essayer…c'était bien ça qui lui faisait peur…mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer et avait besoin de se confier. Ginny le comprendrait peut être…du moins elle l'espérait. Avec difficulté Hermione avala la boule de ping pong dans sa gorge.

- Tu connais déjà son nom…

- Deja ?

- Il est connu dans notre monde.

- Hermione. S'il te plait.

Elle n'aimait pas que son interlocutrice tourne ainsi autour du pot. Alors, Hermione finit par lâcher la bombe.

- Malfoy…

- Malfoy… ? Répéta lentement sa cadette. Draco Malfoy… ?

Ginny était sonnée et Hermione muette. Elle craignait à présent le pire, l'irruption du volcan Weasley d'un instant à l'autre.

- Comment est ce possible…Murmura t'elle au lieu de s'énerver.

Elles étaient donc ici chez Malfoy, ce luxueux duplex lui appartenait à lui. Fils d'un mangemort et sa si sage et raisonnable Hermione s'était entichée de cet homme là. Alors avec patience, miss Granger partit dans un récit détaillé des événements. Leur rencontre, le passage du statue de favorite, la découverte de la vérité sur Divine, le dernier dérapage en date. Elle avait volontairement omit les détails de leur relation tumultueuse, inutile que Ginny s'offusque d'avantage.

- Peut être…t'aime t'il lui aussi. Suggéra enfin sa cadette après la fin de ses aventures.

Désabusée, la brune secoua la tête. Ca ne se pouvait pas, Malfoy ne s'attacherait jamais à une femme et encore moins à une femme comme elle…moldue et prostituée. Non…ça ne se pouvait pas.

- Il me considère comme sa propriété c'est tout.

- Mmh….

Fit Ginny d'un air septique. Etait ce vraiment tout ? Il agissait de manière vraiment excessive pour quelqu'un qui protégeait seulement sa « propriété » Enfin…Malfoy avec son goût ostentatoire pour le luxe devait sûrement être possessif mais ça n'expliquait pas son dernier coup de sang ni même pourquoi il la fuyait désormais comme la peste alors qu'il l'avait lui-même convié chez lui. Elle avait dû louper un épisode. Hermione semblait également totalement perdue et pour cause…comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de cet homme ? Il semblait si froid si manipulateur. Mais elle, ne le connaissait pas dans l'intimité. Son aînée ne lui avait pas dit, ça n'était pas la peine. Il suffisait de la regarder pour deviner. La belle rousse soupira, rabaissant ses épaules.

- Pourvu que Ron ne l'apprenne pas de sitôt…Il en ferait une syncope

- Harry m'a dit la même chose.

- C'est que nous avons raison !

- Il finira par l'apprendre tôt ou tard…Harry et toi êtes déjà au courant. Je ne pourrais pas lui cacher éternellement…

Nouveau soupire de mss Potter afin quelle puisse retrouver son calme et elle suggéra doucement le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Si être seule ici te dérange, je peux demander à Harry de t'accueillir chez nous pour ta mise à résidence. Il est Auror, il veillera sur toi et puis tu m'aideras pour Arthur en échange qu'en dis tu ?

- Je ne sais pas si cela sera si simple…

- Laisse moi essayer. La maligne lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Elle ne se faisait pas de souci, elle pouvait obtenir ce quelle voulait de son époux, la preuve avec cette permission qui hélas, touchait bientôt à sa fin. Les deux jeunes filles se firent un nouveau câlin et se séparèrent à la porte de l'appartement, Ginny lui ayant promit d'en toucher mot à Harry. Elle serait mieux avec eux à Godric's Hollow elle en était sure. Cette situation n'était pas saine.

Régler les factures…c'était l'une des choses dont il avait franchement horreur après les visites surprises de Pansy. Mais comme disait le dicton, qui paye ses dettes s'enrichit. Foutaises ! Il s'en porterait mieux s'il ne devait d'argent à personne mais il préférait encore s'énerver contre son foutu excel et ses colonnes de chiffres plutôt que sur lui-même et sa connerie profonde. Sa colocataire ne cherchait même plus à l'attendre il rentrait tard et partait tôt, passant le moins de temps possible chez lui. C'était idiot et digne d'un gosse de dix ans, elle lui manquait horriblement mais il savait qu'en contact permanant avec elle, il ferait une bêtise. En résumé, il était prit au piège ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'entiche de cette fille ! Qu'il contracte ce virus d'amour stupide !

« »

- QUOI ?!

Vociféra le démon après un bon sur le cuir de son fauteuil. Elle lui avait fait peur cette idiote de secrétaire ! Il ne pouvait même plus s'énerver tranquillement.

- Monsieur, un visiteur pour vous. Annonça derrière la porte la voix de Mathilda

- Un visiteur ? Draco rebaissa les yeux sur son tableau. Je n'attends personne.

- Je le sais bien monsieur mais il insiste pour vous parler.

Quoi qu'interloqué, le jeune homme fixa la porte avant de se décider.

- Faites le entrer.

- A vos ordres.

Les talons de Mathilda s'éloignèrent puis il l'entendit revenir puis ouvrir la porte en ayant brièvement frappée.

- Je vous en prie entrer, monsieur va vous recevoir.

La jeune femme s'écarta du passage pour laisser entrer le visiteur dans le grand bureau qui sentait bon la cire d'abeille. Elle referma ensuite sur l'invité la porte les plongeant dans le silence, ses pas avaient été amortis par l'épaisse moquette sûrement une vraie malédiction pour les femmes de ménage. Voyons que l'intrus ne se décidait pas, messire Malfoy leva à nouveau les yeux sur l'entrée et s'il n'avait pas eu une maîtrise et un sang froid à toute épreuve et bien…il en aurait perdu sa mâchoire. Seul l'un de ses sourcils blonds se leva en signe d'interrogation devant la fine silhouette qui se dressait en face de lui juste sur le pas de la porte. Grand, mince, les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts, son visiteur le toisait en silence comme une statue stupéfixée.

- Mais qu'est ce que le vent nous amène là. S'exclama enfin Draco avec un sourire goguenard. C'était forcément, une question rhétorique.

- Je ne suis pas là pour faire mumuse avec toi Malfoy. Renchérit Harry d'un ton placide.

Cela lui valu un nouveau haussement de sourcil Malfoyen. Il osait venir ici, pour le défier sur son propre terrain et il osait lui sortir ça ? Il ne manquait pas de culot ce balafré.

- Ah non ? Alors qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici seul et sans escorte ?

- Tu n'es pas une menace pour moi Malfoy. Plus maintenant.

Il affichait une telle assurance que Draco sentit une pointe d'agacement venir lui chatouiller le nez qu'il fronça.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Parle ou va t'en, je suis occupé. Dit-il en tentant de retrouver son calme en décidant de se reconcentrer sur ses calculs.

- Hermione. Prononça Harry presque du bout des lèvres.

Qu'est ce quelle a ? Est-ce quelle va bien ? Furent les premiers mots qu'il eut envie de prononcer ou plutôt son cœur car son cerveau lui ordonna plutôt de sortir un banal : « Oui ? »

- J'aimerais que tu fasses ce que tu lui as promis

- Qu'est ce que tu insinue Potter ?

- Que tu la négliges et elle en souffre.

- Et en quoi cela te regarde ? Imposa Malfoy en le gratifiant d'un regard critique

- C'est ma meilleure amie je te le rappelle. Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal tu peux me croire.

- Des menaces ? Sourit le blond

- Une mise en garde. Justifia son rival toujours aussi calme. Ne me fais pas croire que tapoter sur ton clavier tu ne peux pas le faire chez toi auprès de la femme que tu aimes.

Les doigts de Draco cessèrent de s'activer sur son clavier, fixant son interlocuteur.

- Comment…souffla t'il presque choqué.

- Ca se voit, à la façon que tu as de la regarder

- Est-ce quelle…

- Elle n'a rien à voir là dedans. Dis-il en parlant de sa visite

Harry était là sans accord d'Hermione, il ne lui en avait même pas touché mot ni l'inverse d'ailleurs. Ca n'était vraiment pas son genre de se plaindre. Normalement, elle savait y faire avec les hommes mais visiblement pas avec celui là. Il était si froid…mais hors de question de se laisser démonter. En ce qui concernait Malfoy, il ne dirait rien non plus, il préférait les laisser se débrouiller seuls, il ne cherchait pas les ennuis ni à se mêler de leur relation.

- Fait bien attention à ce que tu fais avec elle, ça n'est pas le moment quelle sombre.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'en rendre compte Potter

- Pourtant il y a d'autres choses dont tu ne te rends pas compte.

Draco jaillit de son fauteuil mais garda un visage de marbre, sa main serrant la baguette semi rigide contre sa cuisse.

- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter, je te prierais de quitter ce bureau. Tu m'as fait perdre assez de temps.

Sans même dire au revoir, Harry lui tourna le dos pour retourner vers la porte. Mais alors que Draco serrait les poings sans le regarder la voix de son opposant se fit de nouveau entendre en jetant juste un regard par-dessus son épaule.

- Si tu t'amuses à lui faire du mal, tu me le payeras.

Il ouvrit lui-même la grosse porte de bois massif ressemblant à une blindée de coffre fort et le laissa seul. Katherin et Mathilda saluèrent l'invité après qu'il leur ait lancé un « bon courage » un peu sec mais néanmoins courtois. La cadette sursauta soudain lorsqu'un violent fracas provenant du bureau se fit entendre.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? S'inquiéta Mathilda.

Son aînée secoua la tête et se précipita à la porte close.

- Monsieur Malfoy, tout va bien ? …Monsieur ?

Hésitante et en manque de réponse, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte et découvrit qu'une tornade était passée là un vase imposant brisé sans doute projeté contre le mur s'éparpillait en mille morceau sur la moquette, des plumes répandues elles aussi sur le sol et….plus de Draco.

- Eh bien…ou est-il… ? Demande Mathilda en s'étant glissé derrière sa voisine.

- Ça…

La plus jeune entra dans le champ de bataille et s'accroupit dans sa jupe serrée pour ramasser les plumes éparpillées par terre.

- Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?

- Tu sais qui s'étais ? Demanda platement Katherine en reconstituant le vase d'un coup de baguette

- Hein ? Eeuh…

- Harry Potter

Mathilda eu du mal à se relever mais quand ce fut le cas, une expression de franche incrédulité se lut sur son visage.

- Qu'étais-il venu faire ?

- Vu l'état du bureau, sûrement régler des comptes.

- Estimons nous heureuses qu'il n'y ait pas eu de mort !

Katherine ne répondit rien, son regard perdu sur la ligne d'horizon qui s'étendait par delà la baie vitrée. Merlin seul savait ou il avait pu passer…

- Docteur.

Le médecin légiste détacha ses yeux d'un énième rapport d'autopsie qu'il venait d'achever pour voir à l'entrée de son bureau une femme de son équipe avec un petit paquet d'enveloppes dans la main.

- Tient, vous voulez vous lancez dans la distribution du courrier Melody ?

- Il y avait ceci parmi le courrier habituel. Indiqua t'elle en levant à hauteur d'yeux une enveloppe cachetée inscrit « URGENT » sur le bord droit.

- Mmh ?

- Je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux vous l'apporter tout de suite.

Il tendit la main vers elle quand elle s'approcha du bureau pour lui remettre la dite enveloppe.

- Oui, vous avez bien fait.

Du tiroir de sa table de travail, il sortit un fin poignard d'argent à la lame fine et effilée et la glissa sur le bord de l'enveloppe qu'il ouvrit sans mal. A l'intérieur, une grande feuille ou s'alignait plusieurs lignes de chiffres accompagnées de mot scientifique très compliqués. La jeune femme restée là par curiosité sursauta lorsqu'il ordonna d'une voix grave.

- Appelez tout de suite Maître Sully

- Ha ! Oui, tout de suite !

Elle tourna les talons d'un pas rapide. Que pouvait donc contenir cette lettre ?

Le salon enfumé du club était très animé on y parlait avec agitation des derniers scandale et affaires en cours et bien sûr au sommet, l'assassinat du Ministre. Chacun ayant son avis sur la question.

- C'est une femme qui l'aurait tué parait-il.

- Crime passionnel ?

- Même pas ce serait une escorte

- Absurde. Le corps était en bouilli ça n'est pas un meurtre féminin

- Sait-on jamais !

Emmitouflé dans sa fureur, Draco ruminait en silence son verre de pur feu en main.

- Yo. Dit une voix familière en tapant sur son épaule.

Malfoy tressaillit et leva la tête vers la provenance du geste et vit apparaître un grand gaillard à la peau dix fois plus foncée que la sienne.

- Blaise. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais partit aux Etats-Unis. Fit remarquer son compère en suivant des yeux son geste pour rejoindre le fauteuil à coté de lui.

- Je suis rentré dans la matinée. Un whisky s'il vous plait. Commanda t'il au maître d'hôtel venu prés d'eux. J'ai voulu venir te voir mais ta secrétaire m'a dis que tu avais filé en douce alors j'ai pensé que tu serais là. Finit-il d'expliquer en souriant.

Il le connaissait bien presque autant qu'Hermione quoi qu'il ne soit pas certain quelle sache vraiment tout de lui.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Constata Blaise en récupérant son verre sur le plateau du serveur.

- Tout va bien. J'avais besoin d'une pause c'est tout.

Imperturbable, il trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré et jeta un coup d''œil à son voisin les mâchoires serrées, les doigts crispés sur son verre et sa disparition du boulot il était de toute évidence furieux. Aller savoir pourquoi…il n'allait pas le harceler comme l'aurait fait Pansy. Il doutait fort que ce soit ses affaires qui le rendent aussi furieux.

Espèce de maudit binoclard ! Pour qui il se prenait ce salopard ? Pour lui faire des menaces. Si ça n'avait pas était pour « elle », son corps serait déjà en train de refroidir sur sa belle moquette !

C'était ce sale prétentieux qui osait lui faire des sermons sur les relations humaines ? La bonne blague ! Alors qu'il attire le malheur comme des mouches sur un cadavre !

D'un trait, Draco finit son verre. Ca lui brûla tellement la gorge qu'il sentit des larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux.

_« Tu la négliges et elle en souffre »_

Souffrir…comment pouvait-il en être aussi sur ? Lui avait-elle parlé ? Sans doute…

Draco plongea ses yeux dans l'ambre au fond de son verre comme ses yeux. Ce marron tantôt foncé tantôt presque doré.

- Serait ce en rapport avec une femme ?

La voix de Blaise creva sa bulle

- Hein ?

- Ton état. Sourit-il. C'est à cause d'une femme ?

- Dit moi Blaise…

- Mh ?

- Suis-je un idiot ?

Son comparse haussa les sourcils sur le coup surpris par la question puis son sourire revint.

- Cela dépend du domaine.

Le blond le gratifia d'un regard en biais un brin irrité pour qu'il s'explique.

- En affaires tu es loin d'être stupide. Mais pour ce qui est de ton comportement social. Tu as encore des progrès à faire mon pauvre Draco.

- Je croirais entendre Pansy…

- Ah c'est toi qui a commencé.

Nouvelle gorgée que cette fois, il prit garde de ne pas avaler trop vite.

- Et que devrais je faire selon toi ?

- Peut être, être un peu plus direct et claire dans tes désirs.

Cette idée lui fit faire la grimace comme s'il venait d'entendre quelque chose d'assez désagréable un mauvais moment à passer.

- Ne me tire pas cette tête là. Tu veux quelle t'échappe ?

- Ça, jamais. Nouvelle gorgée du liquide brûlant. Il semblait déterminé

- Alors fait le lui comprendre ou c'est ce qui risque d'arriver. Tu sais les femmes sont des créatures étranges.

- A croire quelles font tout ce qu'il faut pour nous rendre cinglé.

Blaise sans répondre, se contenta de siroter son verre d'un air distrait. Qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état là… ? Serait ce…cette fameuse escorte dont lui et Pansy avaient déjà parlé… ? Non…impossible. Draco ne s'enticherait pas d'une putain. Il était trop ferme et terre à terre pour penser s'attacher à une fille facile. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de leur monde, quelqu'un de fiable sur qui il pourrait compter. Merlin seul savait ou serait cette fille dans une semaine et surtout **avec qui. **Non décidément, son raisonnement ne tenait pas debout.

- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi et te décider avant quelle ne t'échappe pour de bon. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule. Je te fais confiance, tu sais y faire avec les femmes

La dernière gorgée de son troisième whisky fut engloutit.

- Pas forcément avec celle-ci ! J'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers. C'est pénible.

Blaise fut franchement étonné ça se lut sur son visage mais cela ne dura que quelque seconde.

- Aller ! Remue toi ça n'est pas ton genre de te laisser bouffer

Un peu sèchement son comparse posa son verre vide sur le guéridon et se leva, ses mains glissées dans ses poches. Le métisse le suivit des yeux.

- Ou vas-tu ?

- Manger du lion.

Blaise fit les yeux ronds mais déjà, Draco leva l'une de ses mains pour le saluer tout en prenant la direction de la sortie.

- Ciao

Sa silhouette s'engouffra dans le corridor du club puis disparu, laissant son camarade perplexe.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPITRE 29**

Fait exceptionnel il faisait encore grand jour quand il rentra chez lui. Tous les résidents de l'immeuble étaient encore au travail à cette heure là aussi Draco n'entendit-il aucun bruit derrière les portes closes.

Le jeune homme entra chez lui, c'était calme mais la présence féminine était bien là, présente, palpable. Alors il s'annonça

- Je suis rentré.

Aucune réponse, pourtant elle devait être là. Il avança donc dans l'appartement et appela.

- Hermione ?

Il la trouva dans la chambre d'ami, empilant ses vêtements dans la valise quelle avait apporté à son arrivé. Draco haussa les sourcils sous la surprise, par Merlin qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Demanda t'il, constatant lui-même que c'était une question un peu stupide. Il le voyait bien ce quelle faisait mais voulait en être sur.

- Je m'en vais. Répondit platement son interlocutrice.

- Et ou comptes tu aller ?

- A Godric's Hollow

Potter…il aurait dû s'en douter…surtout après sa petite visite de tout à l'heure. Mais il décida de ne rien signaler, préférant sa froideur habituelle.

- Dois je te rappeler que tu es assignée à résidence.

Hermione le gratifia d'un regard électrique, elle était remontée comme une horloge. Elle ne le voyait pas depuis des jours ! Et voila qu'il croyait qu'en montrant simplement son petit nez du jour au lendemain il pouvait lui faire ce genre de commentaire complètement inutile ?

- Puisque tu es visiblement bien trop occupé, Ginny m'a proposé de venir à Godric's Hollow. Au moins je ne serais pas seule des journées entières.

C'était quoi ça ? Une scène ? Elle l'accusait de trop travailler ?

- Le temps c'est…

- Oooh je t'en prie Draco !

S'écria sa colocataire exaspérée. Elle lui fit entièrement face. Elle n'avait plus peur de l'affronter. Elle avait cruellement souffert de son absence, dans un moment ou elle aurait tant eu besoin de son soutien, de sa présence. Il lui avait pourtant promis.

- Arrête de me balancer ton éternel refrain ! Tu me fuis comme la peste et ce depuis que je suis arrivé ! Si tu ne voulais pas de ma présence chez toi, il ne fallait pas te proposer !

Stupéfait quelle puisse avoir autant de répondant avec lui, ses paupières tiquèrent à plusieurs reprises.

- Tu aurais atterrit à Azkaban...Reprit-il à mi voix en ayant une pensée pour Lucius.

- Je préférerais une cellule humide à une cage dorée comme celle-ci. Ca ne changerait pas grand-chose. On dirait que je te dégoûte ou que j'ai une maladie très contagieuse que tu ne veux surtout pas attraper.

Se disant, elle ferma le couvercle de sa valise.

- Je m'en vais, ça vaut mieux.

Elle empoigna son bagage et sortit de la chambre dans un silence de plomb, sans qu'il la retienne. Il était trop sonné, jamais il n'aurait pensé quelle en souffrait autant, quelle pense être….une gêne ?

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce sentiment stupide le ferait se sentir aussi…mal…coupable. Pourtant auparavant il avait brisé pas mal de carrière et d'hommes sans en éprouver le moindre remords, c'était ça le monde des affaires quant aux femmes…elles n'étaient là que pour le divertir. C'était le seul motif qui les autorisait à graviter autour de lui comme le font les planètes autour du précieux soleil.

Avait-il été aussi infecte avec elle ? Il n'avait rien fait, il n'avait pas crié ni insulté. C'était brumeux dans son esprit. Il perdait tout contrôle quand il était près d'elle voila pourquoi il avait tenté de lui échapper…était ce un crime ?

Il ne l'empêchait pas de partir, tant mieux d'un coté. Cette situation ne pouvait de toute façon plus durer mais elle ne comprenait pas…sa façon de penser. Pourquoi l'avoir fait venir ici si c'était pour…c'était en fait une fille stupide de s'être attaché à un homme pareil. Il ne lui apporterait jamais rien de plus qu'une somme confortable. Elle aurait de toute façon du mal à le considérer à nouveau comme un simple client. Elle aurait dû se détacher de lui dès quelle avait compris, elle avait sciemment joué avec le feu. Au moins entourée de ses amis de toujours, elle pourrait espérer guérir.

Sa valise dans une main, l'autre se posa sur la poignée de la porte cependant, une troisième plus froide celle là, entoura le poignet tenant le bagage.

- Attend.

La main près de la poignée arrêta son geste et desserra son étreinte pour demeurer immobile. Hermione ne dit rien, la tête baissée vers sa valise, face à l'entrée.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

Son menton se redressa mais elle ne dit toujours rien.

- Reste. S'il te plait.

L'Auror regarda une énième fois sa montre accroché au pan de sa robe puis leva les yeux vers le jeune homme à ses cotés, beaucoup moins âgé que lui.

- L'heure est dépassée de quinze minutes monsieur. Devons nous encore attendre ?

Le jeune homme en question baissa les yeux sous ses lunettes dans un sourire.

- Non, inutile de patienter plus longtemps, elle ne viendra pas. Retournons au Ministère.

- A vos ordres.

Apparemment cet imbécile de Malfoy avait décidé d'agir, et était sûrement parvenu à convaincre sa bien aimée. Ginny serait déçue mais tant pis, elle comprendrait bien. Il avait été chargé de venir la chercher pour l'emmener a Godric's Hollow accompagné d'une escorte mais après quinze minute, il s'était dit que ça n'était plus la peine. Hermione était très ponctuelle, elle aurait été présente à leur rendez vous. C'était donc que « quelqu'un » l'en avait empêché.

Souriant, Harry et son second transplanèrent.

- Alors…pourquoi….

La main autour de son poignet exerça une légère pression lui faisant tourner la tête vers lui.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'évites ? Je suis si pénible ? Si dégoûtante pour que tu ne veuilles plus me toucher ?

Elle baissa la tête à nouveau, elle avait terriblement envie de pleurer et ne se sentait plus en état de l'affronter.

- Parce que je suis un idiot. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Je te demande pardon

Surprise, Hermione le regarda bien en face et ne parvint pas à déchiffre tout ce quelle voyait dans ses yeux gris. Il lui avait demandé pardon…elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il sache dire ce genre de choses. La jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Draco qui daigna enfin lâcher son poignet pour vite récupérer sa valise comme s'il craignait quelle ne change d'avis.

Hermione resta ainsi pendant un instant, quelle mouche le piquait ? Est-ce que cela allait vraiment changer ? Elle le regarda disparaître dans la chambre d'ami la valise à la main.

Tant pis il travaillerait à la maison, il risquait de se brûler aux flammes de sa torride Gryffondor mais…tant pis. Peut être parviendrait-il à accepter ses sentiments qui le poussaient vers elle. Draco retourna rapidement au bureau de là ou il s'était évaporé quelque heure plutôt à la grande surprise de ses deux employées.

- Préparez mes affaires urgentes et envoyez les moi par mail.

- Mais…ou allez vous ? Katherine dû se retenir de dire « encore » à la fin de sa phrase.

- Chez moi, on m'attend.

En vitesse, il rassembla Mac Book, papiers éparpillés sur son bureau et dossiers en attente puis retourna en arrière récupérer son manteau que lui tendit Mathilda.

- Devons nous prévoir votre planning de demain monsieur ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. J'attends votre rapport alors ne traînez pas !

Ceci dit, il disparut par la porte vitrée menant au bureau de ses secrétaires qui se regardèrent, perplexes. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait d'un coup ?

Draco et Hermione dînèrent ensemble ce soir là, ça faisait un moment que ça n'était plus arrivé. Katherine et Mathilda avaient si bien travaillés quelles lui avaient quasiment mâché le travail. Il put donc s'extraire de ses papiers pour commander des amuses gueules chinois. Assise en face de lui, ses jambes ramenées contre elle sur le mœlleux fauteuil, elle tentait de déchiffrer les petits papiers cachés dans le fond des boites de raviolis.

- Ne me dis pas que tu sais lire le chinois aussi ?

Hermione laissa échapper un rire. Les Runes s'étaient bien assez compliquées. Un autre sourire illumina ses traits, il aimait la voir ainsi. Comment avait-il pu renoncer à ces moments là ? Il était vraiment idiot ma parole et cela lui donnait un délicieux avant goût de ce que pourrait être sa vie avec elle, au quotidien. Il pensait de plus en plus à vouloir la garder près de lui.

Draco pu retourner à son travail pendant que sa colocataire s'occupait de la vaisselle. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup salis mais grâce à sa baguette ce fut plus rapide.

- Dis.

- Mmh ?

- On se regarde un film après ?

Il cessa d'activer ses doigts sur le clavier.

- Quel genre de film ?

- Je te laisse choisir.

Sa petite silhouette disparu dans le couloir du fond, une bonne douche lui ferait du bien. Finalement, elle aurait mieux fait de crier plus tôt…il avait changé du tout au tout…elle l'aimait bien plus alors…c'était risqué mais elle se sentait si bien comme si elle vivait…une vie de couple normal sans toute la pression qui l'attendait dehors…cette affaire de meurtre. Et Draco était si charmant, quand il le voulait.

Ils s'installèrent devant le dernier film d'action sortit que messire Malfoy avait téléchargé. Tous les deux sur le canapé, Hermione s'était affalé contre lui, ses jambes sur la méridienne. Négligemment, le jeune homme passait parfois ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes, sa tête partait alors en arrière dans un soupire.

- Mmh…Ca fait du bien…

Draco tourna la tête et posa sa bouche sur la veine battante de sa tempe. Il lui sembla que son cœur battait doucement contre ses lèvres. Lentement, Hermione redressa la tête et la tourna très légèrement vers son voisin. Elle avait son parfum d'homme tout autour d'elle. Comme avant. Quand elle n'était rien d'autre pour lui qu'un loisir, un passe temps. Et maintenant ? Elle ne le savait pas…il était différent c'était certain mais pourquoi ?

Les lèvres de la jeune femme frôlèrent sa mâchoire et remontèrent le long de sa joue, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse à son tour baisser la tête et l'embrasser.

Enfin, après tout ce temps…ça lui avait parut une éternité mais il n'en n'avait pas oublié le goût bien au contraire. C'était comme boire de l'eau fraîche après être resté des heures au soleil. Sa belle Divine entrouvrit ses lèvres lorsqu'il y passa sa langue, leur baiser prit une autre ampleur et tenant sa chemise entre ses petits doigts, elle se laissa partir sur le coté dès qu'il leur en donna l'élan. Le corps de Draco tomba sur elle mais elle refusait de lâcher sa bouche. Ca faisait trop longtemps quelle attendait ce moment. Elle monta ses jambes contre lui, lui faisant clairement comprendre ce quelle voulait. Ils étaient prêts mais….

« Bbbbbrrrrr….Bbbrrrrr…. »

Draco releva le nez du cou de sa bien aimée. Qui que ce soit, il allait amèrement regretter de le déranger dans un moment pareil. Hermione aussi sortit de sa bulle et sursauta telle une voleuse prise en faut. Elle rougit vivement et le laissa se redresser dans un soupire quelle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître comme étant de l'agacement. Cependant, Draco haussa les sourcils en voyant le nom de l'appelant s'afficher sur son écran. Il décrocha en faisant glisser son doigt sur l'écran tactile.

- Malfoy ? Ah Bonsoir Maître. Non, non vous ne dérangez pas.

Dit-il vaguement en lançant un regard un biais à sa voisine

La gêne de cette dernière disparue immédiatement en entendant le grade énoncé, c'était l'avocat…aurait-il des nouvelles ? Elle se montra d'un coup beaucoup plus attentive.

- Oui je vous écoute. Du nouveau ?

- Je préfère ne pas en parler au téléphone on ne sait jamais. Mais je peux vous dire que le ciel va peut être s'éclaircir au dessus de la tête de miss Granger.

Nouveau regard fugace à sa voisine.

- Peut être pourrions nous nous voir pour discuter de cela ? Proposa Malfoy

- Je serais au Ministère demain matin, nous n'avons qu'à nous y retrouver vers neuf heures. Mon cabinet n'est pas si loin.

- Très bien, merci d'avoir appelé.

Il raccrocha pour se tourner vers sa camarade toujours assise à coté de lui.

- Mon avocat veut me voir

Hermione acquiesça presque timidement, elle se réjouirait vraiment quand on lui annoncerait quelle était totalement blanchie et sortit d'affaire. Draco quant à lui, ne préférait pas lui causer de fausses joies s'il s'avérait qu'au final, il n'y avait rien de concluent. Il n'aborda donc pas la question de l'enquête. Sully pouvait bien le voir pour tout autre chose.

Une bonne partie du film leur avait à présent échappé, tant pis. Il était de toute façon tard, mieux valait aller se coucher. Draco suivit son mouvement des yeux quand elle se leva du canapé. De toute évidence, il n'était pas décidé à lui en dire plus…peut être avait-elle cru que c'était au sujet du Ministre…

- Je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Il la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce quelle ait disparu de son champ de vision et pu soupirer tout en atteignant la télé. Ca avait faillit déraper…dommage qu'ils aient été interrompus….mais si c'était pour quelle soit enfin libre…

Bon…il ferait bien d'aller se coucher aussi….il devrait être de bonne heure au Ministère demain et peut être rêverait-il de sa belle sorcière.

Lorsqu'elle s'était levée, Hermione avait trouvé le loft de son hôte...vide. Les lieux étaient étrangement silencieux. La table de travail de monsieur pleins de papiers, de parchemins et même son ordinateur resté allumé. Tout était là dans ce désordre qui lui était propre mais ou il retrouvait toujours tout. Seulement pas de Malfoy. Par acquis de conscience, la jeune femme fit le tour en appelant, toujours dans la tenue légère quelle portait pour dormir.

- Draco ?

Mais bien évidemment, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. L'endroit était bel et bien désert. Ou avait-il pu s'absenter? Il ne lui avait rien dit hier soir...  
>"mmh?"<br>Arrivant dans la cuisine, elle vit la cafetière à moitié pleine de café chaud qui semblait n'attendre qu'elle. La cruche de jus d'orange était aussi sortit et sur le plan de travail, un mot écrit à la va vite sur un morceau de parchemin  
><strong><em>"Je rentre bientot"<em>**

Je rentre bientôt...ça voulait dire quoi ça? C'était quoi bientôt pour lui? Dans deux minutes? Deux heures? Raaah elle ne **supportait pas** quand il faisait ça !

Hermione froissa le mot et le jeta dans la poubelle du salon là ou les papiers quelle avait tenté de mettre en ordre la veille n'étaient plus. Tient...Alors il devait s'être rendu à Londres ou plutôt au Ministère. Il exagérait...il aurait pu attendre qu'elle se réveille avant de partir comme un voleur ! Et c'était à elle de deviner ou il était passé!  
>- Attend un peu qu'il rentre…<p>

Dit-elle à voix haute en campant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle se rendait alors à peine compte quelle se comportait comme une petite amie voir pire ! une EPOUSE. Il ne pouvait être qu'a trois endroits au Ministère, au bureau ou chez son avocat mais puisque ses papiers n'étaient plus là, il avait dû partir au Ministère. Mais quand même…il aurait pu lui dire au lieu de filer à l'anglaise. Plus qu'à attendre que sa Majesté rentre…mieux valait aller prendre une douche, ça la calmerait peut être. Et pourquoi pas faire une brasse dans son jacuzzi ?

Draco essayait de rester calme en tournant en rond dans le petit salon du cabinet d'avocat que Sully partageait avec d'autres confrères. Ils étaient déjà sortis lorsque l'avocat s'était souvenu d'avoir oublié un fichu document dans son bureau, il avait donc fallu remonter en catastrophe pour aller le récupérer. Le blond releva la tête, occupé à regarder ses chaussures faire un tour dans la moquette lorsque l'homme de loi le rejoignit une poche marron en main.

- Le voici, excusez moi de vous faire attendre.

- Je ne vous savais pas aussi distrait.

- J'avoue être un peu tendu. Cette affaire me rend nerveux. J'espère que le légiste aussi de bonnes nouvelles à nous apprendre.

Draco se contenta d'un sobre signe de tête, ils pouvaient enfin partir pour le ministère. Ils avaient rendez vous avec cet homme glauque qui avait examiné le corps de cet idiot de ministre. Il lui foutait la chaire de poule avec son aura de mort émanant perpétuellement de sa personne mais c'était pour Hermione donc il ferrait un effort de sympathie. Il avait réussi à la faire rester à la maison et ce n'avait pas été de tout repos ! Il voulait éviter quelle se réjouit trop vite et la voir triste ensuite. Non…il attendrait d'être sur pour lui apporter de bonnes nouvelles. C'était plus prudent.

Après le corridor, ils quittèrent le cabinet ou s'alignait plusieurs portes pour se trouver dans le hall d'où ils transplanèrent pour arriver devant l'énorme bâtiment situé en plein milieu de la ville.

Il aurait vraiment préféré entrer par la cabine téléphonique comme les visiteurs au lieu de devoir mettre ses chaussures impeccablement cirées dans une cuvette sale…brillante idée vraiment. Il avait déjà hâte de rentrer.

Les deux hommes restèrent deux heures dans le bureau du médecin qui s'évertua à leur expliquer en long en large et en travers les différentes découvertes faites sur les analyses des fluides de l'ex Ministre. Plusieurs fois, Draco eut du mal à réprimer des grimaces, tout ça n'était pas très ragoûtant ! Heureusement que son petit déjeuner avait été light ! Car le bureau à l'odeur de désinfectant aurait manqué de sentir autre chose.

Au final, il s'avéra que le Ministre avait ingéré une drogue, puissant hallucinogène qui l'avait fait délirer.

- Voila pourquoi son comportement n'était pas normal.

- En effet. Il a dû se croire menacé dans son délire et a simplement voulu se défendre.

- Alors cela reviendrait à de la légitime défense pour ma cliente. Enchaîna l'avocat.

- Cela n'exclu pas quelle l'ait tué maître.

Hermione n'avait pas bu énormément de champagne mais de toute manière, il était trop tard pour pratiquer des analyses car le poison avait largement eu le temps de s'évacuer de son organisme.

- Cette drogue peut-elle décupler les forces ? Interrogea le jeune homme resté silencieux jusque là.

- J'en doute fort Monsieur Malfoy. Le drogué peut se croire invincible, mais il y a peut de chance qu'il se transforme en Hulk sous l'effet du poison.

L'avocat et son client échangèrent un regard. Pensaient-ils tous les deux à la même chose ?

- Imperium.

Sully lança un regard à son voisin, alors qu'ils regagnaient tous les deux le centre de Londres pour retourner au Ministère. Draco tenait à voir Potter pour connaître les avancés de l'enquête. A cette heure ci, son adversaire devait être là.

- Vous croyez ?

- Le corps était en charpie, une femme n'aurait pas pu avoir autant de force. Avez-vous vu le gabarit de Divine ? Je doute fort quelle puisse faire autant de dégâts sur un homme adulte surtout en plein délire.

- On ne pourra jamais prouver une telle affirmation Malfoy. Renchérit l'avocat d'un air grave.

- Ni le contraire d'ailleurs.

Draco ne se laissa pas démonter. En y réfléchissant, c'était le plus logique. Ces enfoirés avaient convaincu Hermione quelle était l'auteur du meurtre alors qu'il n'en n'était rien. Jamais les jurés ne pourront contester les effets du sortilège impardonnable et puis miss Granger était une héroïne de guerre, on ne douterait pas de sa bonne fois.

- Vous êtes vraiment redoutable. Je n'aimerais pas être votre ennemi.

Malfoy junior leva le menton avec cet air supérieur qui lui était si cher. Il pourrait bientôt rentrer et la retrouver.

Habillée, douchée, Hermione pu s'atteler à la préparation du déjeuner. Il serait sûrement rentré d'ici là. De l'agneau, des pommes de terre rôties et une tarte à la mêlasse. Depuis quelle vivait ici, Monsieur avait appris à aimer sa cuisine. Il se plaignait encore de temps en temps comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte mais ça restait rare. Ca lui donnait la douce sensation d'une vie de couple bien rangée, elle l'attendrait pour déjeuner en espérant qu'il ne tarderait pas trop car sinon…il l'allait l'entendre !

Au son de la radio, elle faisait dorer les patates. Seulement, elle fut arrêtée en plein élan de lançage de spatule quand la musique s'interrompit brusquement.  
><strong><em>"Nous interrompons votre écoute pour un bulletin spécial. <em>**

**_En effet, il paraîtrait que le Ministère de la Magie établi à Londres ait été la proie d'un attentat à la bombe i peine une demi heure. Les dégâts seraient considérables, plusieurs morts seraient déjà à déplorer sans compter la centaine de blessés. Les Aurors non présent à ce moment là ont déja été dépêché sur place. Nous ignorons encore les causes exactes de cet attentat qui n'a pas été revendiqués."_**  
>Au fur et à mesure de l'écoute, un bourdonnement sourd ne faisait que grandir dans les oreilles d'Hermione. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et puis, les dernières phrases, elle ne les entendit carrément plus. Non...c'était impossible...<br>Un son à peine audible sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- Draco…

Le plat de viande quelle tenait dans ses mains fut lâché par sa propriétaire. L'assiette tomba et se brisa en sept morceaux répandant sur le carrelage, son contenu.  
>Ca n'était pas vrai...il ne pouvait pas...et Harry...? Elle devait y aller tant pis pour son assignation à résidence ! Elle ne pouvait pas attendre ici c'était insupportables !<p>

- Draco, Draco….non…

Abandonnant carrément ses préparatifs, elle quitta la cuisine en courant.

Que s'était-il passé ? Il ne savait pas…Toujours est-il qu'il avait quitté le Ministère avant Sully, Potter était en déplacement il devrait donc patienter pour lui parler. Il était déjà arrivé près des cheminées quand un souffle brûlant lui lécha le dos. Le jeune homme fut alors projeté en avant avec une force inouïe et après plusieurs roulades avait atterrit plus loin, sa veste définitivement fichue. Autour de lui, le chaos, des cris après un lourd silence. Et puis la cohue…on l'avait rapidement examiné et vu qu'il n'avait rien de sérieux, le Magicomage l'avait laissé partir. Il devait prendre une douche d'urgence, car l'impression que ses superbes cheveux blonds sentaient le brûlé lui était insupportable. La porte de son antre s'ouvrit dans un déclic salvateur. On aurait dit qu'il était partit des heures ou bien était ce juste sa Divine, qui lui manquait trop.

A peine entré, il vit une brunette sortir en trombe de la cuisine pour débouler dans le salon, l'air affolé. Le voyant, Hermione stoppa net et le dévisagea étrangement comme si elle avait vu un fantôme ou bien Ron, en face d'une grosse araignée. Elle avait le visage blême. Peut être était-elle fâché qu'il soit partit ainsi sans prévenir depuis ce matin…il hésita avant d'annoncer :

- Je suis rentré….

Si elle avait été en voiture, elle aurait dû piler à fond pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Elle allait être sur le point de s'emparer de la poignée de la porte mais une tête blonde fit son apparition. Draco...c'était Draco...Il n'était donc pas...

Inquiet, ce dernier porta sa main à sa joue.

- Hey….Ca ne va pas ? Tu es toute pâle.

Le touché de ses doigt sembla la faire revenir à cette horrible réalité. Il aurait pu être...ne jamais revenir...sans même qu'il sache quelle…Mon dieu...Elle avait manqué…de…le perdre…

Son coeur tambourina à nouveau à ses oreilles et elle fonça, le serra à l'en étouffer, ses deux bras autour de lui. Sous l'élan du corps de la jeune femme, Draco en tomba sur les fesses.

- O…ohé…

- Tu es en vie….Mon dieu….j'ai…j'ai cru que….j'ai cru…

En proie à des spasmes convulsifs, elle tremblait comme une feuille, de grosses larmes coulant de ses joues. Draco la serra à son tour, perdant sa main dans sa chevelure bouclée. Il comprenait mieux, elle était au courant pour le Ministère il ne savait dieu comment mais elle avait cru qu'il ne reviendrait pas, qu'il était… sans tenter de se libérer, ses bras passèrent sur les siens et le jeune homme essaya de la rassurer. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle parte ou qu'elle s'éloigne de lui.

- Chuuut, calme toi…tout va bien maintenant….

Il la força à le regarder en posant son index sous son menton et lui sourit du mieux possible bien qu'il fut sur que ça ne fut pas très convainquant.

- Tu me connais pourtant... On ne se débarrasse pas d'un Malfoy aussi facilement

Essaya-t-il de plaisanter pour au moins la faire rire un peu, la faire décompresser mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que cela ne fut pas un grand succès… S'il avait voulu la faire rire, eh bien c'était raté. Une énorme pression quitta d'un coup ses épaules et elle s'effondra en larmes. De grosses larmes de nervosité surtout. Elle avait eu l'une des plus grosses peurs de sa vie, elle l'avait cru mort, prit au piége sous les décombre ou...pire encore...  
>De ses petits poings, elle tambourina sur sa poitrine<p>

- Idiot ! Pourquoi tu es partit ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu que je me réveille ! Et si tu étais partit deux minutes plus tard ! IDIOT !

Elle ne respirait même pas car ses sanglots lui coupaient littéralement le souffle mais peu importe. Draco lui attrapa les poignets pour l'empêcher de le frapper. Pas que ses petites mains lui fasse un quelconque mal mais il estimait que sa veste et sa chemise étaient assez fichues comme ça.

- Calme toi enfin tu vois bien qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé.

Bien sûr, c'était un incroyable coup de chance, un coup du destin même…s'il était partit ne serait ce qu'une minute plus tard…mais ça il se garda bien de lui en faire part, elle était bien assez choquée comme ça.

Il lâcha ses poignets et sans savoir pourquoi il encadra son visage de ses mains pour l'embrasser comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des mois. Ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes et il la fit taire comme ça. Parce qu'il en avait envie, parce que lui aussi avait eu peur de la perdre et qu'il prenait d'un coup conscience qu'il avait échappé de peu à la mort. Au moins elle ne lui tapait plus dessus. Leur baiser eu le goût salé de ses larmes coulant sur ses lèvres, elle avait un hoquet de chagrin et les larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il était là...il était vivant. Le reste ne comptait plus Ses mains d'abord en protection contre lui allèrent dans son dos pour serrer la chemise de soie aussi fort quelle le pu. Ils n'avaient même plus conscience d'être assit sur la moquette de l'entrée.

La viande était toujours écrasée sur le sol de la cuisine, les débris de vaisselle éparpillés sur le carrelage. Le bon déjeuner quelle avait mit du temps à préparer était aux oubliettes. Car elle ne voulait pas sortir de l'espace de ses bras au risque de retomber dans une violente crise d'angoisse. Toute cette tension, cette peur l'avait vidée, c'était trop mais il était là. Alors le monde pouvait bien attendre.


	30. Chapter 30

_Oui Je sais ce que vous allez dire. Je vous ai fait horriblement attendre et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire ces derniers temps. Manque de temps et d'inspiration pour sortir un chapitre qui me convainque entièrement. Ca n'a pas été facile, je suis désolé. J'espere etre à nouveau à la hauteur de vos exigences.  
><em>

_Je vais faire au mieux pour achever cette fic avant mon départ dans 4 mois. Après des années en a rêver, je vais finalement réaliser mon rêve: aller au Japon. Je suis impatiente de faire ce voyage tout comme avoir vos impressions sur cette suite.  
><em>

**_Bonne lecture a tous!_**

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOo**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****

**CHAPITRE 30**

Bon sang, avec cet attentat, sa boite mail était envahi de messages affolés de ses actionnaires, associés, Pansy (ça il s'en serait bien passé) et sa mère lui avait même écrit au bas mot une dizaine de hiboux. Répondre à tout ce petit monde demandait du temps et vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir correctement, autant rentabiliser son insomnie même s'il risquait de s'en mordre les doigts tout à l'heure quand il devrait aller au bureau…

Draco lâcha un bref instant son clavier pour s'étirer longuement en arrière, ses bras au dessus de sa tête légèrement hirsute. Il commençait à avoir un léger mal de dos à rester assit penché sur son écran. Avec ses paumes il se frotta les yeux, le manque de sommeil était une vrai plaie chez lui…surtout depuis que Divine était en stand by. Avant personne ne pouvait mieux qu'elle le fatiguer jusqu'à épuisement mais c'était bien finit. Et la faute à qui… ? Il se traita une nouvelle fois d'idiot et voulu se remettre au boulot mais une main blanche se posa sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme d'affaires se redressa, tournant la tête par-dessus la dite épaule pour voir apparaître le bras a qui appartenait la main. Hermione flottait dans une jolie robe de satin noire, un châle de laine blanc couvrant ses épaules nues, sa main libre le tenant fermé sur sa poitrine.

- Tu ne dors pas. Crut-elle bon de demander.

En temps normal il aurait remballé toute personne capable de dire une chose aussi stupide. Ca se voyait qu'il ne dormait pas, à moins de faire du somnambulisme mais chez Hermione ça sonnait plutôt comme une remarque aux accents critiques. Elle le savait très bien qu'il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil surtout quand il pensait à autre chose.

- Toi non plus.

- J'avais froid toute seule.

Son hôte la gratifia d'un regard surpris ça faisait un moment qu'ils faisaient chambre à part, depuis le début de cette pénible affaire. Pourquoi lui dire cela maintenant ? Il l'avait mise au lit tout à l'heure, et était resté assit près d'elle jusqu'à ce quelle s'endorme mais quand il avait fallu que lui-même aille se coucher…ça s'était avéré un peu plus délicat. Résigné, Draco s'était relevé au milieu de la nuit après une heure et demie à tourner dans ses draps. Sans oublier qu'avec tout ça, il ne lui avait même pas parlé des découvertes annoncées par l'avocat et le légiste…il s'était dis que ça n'était peut être pas le moment…Elle était un peu trop choquée pour entendre ce qu'il aurait eu à lui dire et ensuite…il n'y avait plus pensé. Tant pis, il lui en parlerait demain matin à condition qu'il puisse ouvrir les yeux après une nuit aussi courte.

La jeune femme l'extirpa de ses pensées en ajoutant d'une voix ensommeillée après que sa main ait quitté son épaule pour se détourner.

- Allez, vient te recoucher. Il est tard

Il suivit des yeux sa silhouette jusqu'à ce quelle disparaisse dans la chambre d'ami. Que devait-il comprendre là ? Elle voulait qu'il…la rejoigne ?

En temps normal il ne se serait pas gêné mais là…il avait peur. Peur de se tromper, de mal faire. C'était ridicule car s'était clairement une invitation…

Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars plus affreux les uns que les autres ou elle le voyait mort, elle était pourtant épuisée mais redoutait de s'endormir à nouveau. Couchée sur le coté dans le noir, Hermione gardait pourtant les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne viendrait sûrement pas…elle lui avait envoyé une invitation de façon un peu dissimulée et s'il l'avait comprise, rien n'était sur puisque depuis son arrivée ici, son hôte s'amusait à l'éviter. Bien sûr il y avait eu…ce baiser l'autre soir mais depuis…rien. Non c'était, il ne viendrait pas.

Elle avait sans doute parlé trop vite car, à sa grande surprise, un corps vint se coucher à coté d'elle. Lui d'habitude si sur de lui avait longuement hésité, et s'il s'était trompé ?

Dans le noir, Hermione chercha à tatons jusqu'à trouver la main masculine quelle ramena près de son oreiller pour la serrer doucement dans la sienne. Si Draco fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Toute fois, il l'entendit clairement soupirer de bien être. Hermione ferma les yeux, sa présence la rassurait et dans un soupire d'aise elle se pelotonna sur son oreiller pour s'endormir.

- Bonne nuit Draco…

Se tournant sur le coté, il sourit dans l'obscurité sans quelle ne le voit. Il voyait sa silhouette se découper en face de lui, couchée face à lui sur l'oreiller.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

Avait-elle peur ? Ou besoin de se rassurer ? Il l'avait peut être imaginé plus forte quelle ne l'était en réalité….Il avait échappé de peu à la mort c'était vrai…alors peut être….peut être tenait-elle un temps soit peu à lui ?

Quand ce fut le matin d'une nuit beaucoup trop courte à son goût, Draco ouvrit de tous petits yeux ensommeillés. Pour une fois sa journée ne commençait pas avec la sonnerie retentissante de son Iphone mais plutôt de la plus douce façon qui soit.

Hermione, assise à califourchon sur ses hanches, s'était penchée sur lui, ses boucles brunes caressant ses joues et son front pour atteindre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il était si beau quant il dormait, on aurait dit un petit garçon, totalement inverse à ce qu'il était lorsqu'il était réveillé.

- Good morning sir.

- Mmh…

- Il va être huit heures.

S'il ne se levait pas dans les quinze prochaines minutes, il risquait d'être très en retard alors malgré sa contemplation, Hermione s'était quand même décidé à le réveiller. Cependant…

- Je n'en n'ai pas envie…

Dit-il de sa voix d'outre tombe, ses mains se plaquant sur ses fesses pour la faire tomber à coté de lui sur le matelas encore chaud. La tête de la demoiselle heurta l'oreiller, son corps bientôt bloqué par celui de son hôte qui s'était retourné pour se coucher sur elle. Draco observa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire, en appui sur ses coudes.

- Et de quoi as-tu alors envie, messire Malfoy.

Ce dernier la scruta un instant, le faisait-elle exprès ? Il en aurait presque mit sa main à couper mais ce matin il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir ou encore lui tenir tête. Elle était là sous son toit, si proche…depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas respiré l'odeur de sa peau, passé ses doigts sur l'affolant cambré de ses reins ? Ce qu'il éprouvait le bloquait complètement il l'aimait trop, il ne voulait pas la souiller comme il s'était plu à le faire jusqu'à présent. Elle n'était plus une escorte, une prostituée, plus pour lui. Bien que son statut n'ai pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres, il s'était mit dans une situation délicate mais s'il reculait maintenant, il risquait de mettre Hermione en colère…

Sa captive se rendit compte de son indécision et le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il se redressa pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. A son tour, Hermione se pinça les lèvres d'embarras. D'habitude il…elle s'assit à son tour. Ce n'était qu'une idiote…un homme tel que lui avait mieux à faire, elle avait été naïve d'imaginer…ce baiser ne voulait rien dire, ça n'avait aucun sens caché. Mais elle avait espéré que peut être…

- Je…

- Pardonne moi. Dit-elle, lui coupant la parole.

Surpris, il tourna la tête derrière lui pour la voir le fixer avec une telle tristesse, qu'il en eut la chaire de poule.

- Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser, pardonne moi.

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais finalement la referma, à quoi bon ? Pourquoi alors que c'était la première fois qu'il aimait vraiment quelqu'un en dehors de sa mère cela s'avérait-il si compliqué ?

- Draco.

Pensant quelle était partit, il s'était à nouveau laissé absorbé par ses pensées mais lorsqu'elle avait murmuré son nom, il se rendit compte qu'au lieu de partir, elle s'était encore rapproché de lui, assise sur ses talons sur le lit défait. Tout en douceur, Hermione se pencha vers son prince, juste un. Cette fois bien réveillé, Draco réagit quasiment de suite en lui donnant une réponse tout aussi calme presque timide. Toute fois, quand son invitée voulu retirer sa bouche il ne lui en donna pas l'autorisation, la gardant soudée à la sienne plus que nécessaire. Son bras entoura le dos nu de sa compagne afin de mieux la presser contre lui. Les petites mains d'Hermione se posèrent sur la poitrine chaude et entraîné par son élan, elle tomba avec lui en travers du lit.

En une fraction de secondes, ils retrouvèrent des sensations oubliées, leurs gestes semblaient dictés par un instinct millénaire. La main brûlante qu'il lui restait de libre glissa le long de la jambe de sa maîtresse qui soupira entre leurs baisers. L'audacieuse remonta la longue robe de satin sans que sa proie ne pense à l'arrêter. Elle en avait tellement envie, envie de lui. Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait plus posé les mains sur elle…elle avait cru…quelle le dégoûtait…

Hermione leva la tête lorsque celle de son compagnon se baissa pour atteindre la peau frémissante de son cou qu'il s'amusa à mordiller la faisant soupirer d'avantage.

Draco se sentait étourdit, déconnecté. Il perdait la tête surtout quand elle prenait plaisir à soupirer de cette manière contre son oreille. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus recommencer, que ça impliquerait trop de choses, qu'il se trahirait mais….ça avait été plus fort que lui, il l'aimait trop. Maintenant c'était trop tard. Le jeune homme n'essayait plus de penser, ni de se trouver des excuses, il savourait simplement le fait de toucher le corps d'Hermione. Tout redevenait comme avant, mais d'une manière si différente. La peur certainement viendrait plus tard...

Il passait ses doigts brulant sur les traits de son visage qu'elle tournait sur le coté perdue entre ses soupirs et les baisers qu'il lui donnait. Divine leva la tête, les lèvres gonflées. Elle se mouvait lentement contre lui augmentant le plaisir de son amant couché sur elle. Sans trop de pudeur, Hermione fit glisser ses mains tremblantes sur les reins de son hôte pour retirer ce pantalon inutile la peau blanche frémit sous ses doigts et elles entrèrent bientôt en contact qui le fit soupirer a son tour. Les doigts de sa bien aimée partaient se perdre le long de son dos et sur ses épaules. Tant pis...si désormais il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Ses gestes se faisaient plus hésitants, plus calmes et envieux. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour, pas seulement pour le sexe mais de pouvoir découvrir ces endroits qui lui demanderaient encore pour pouvoir les toucher et la faire frissonner jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Déjà brûlante et frémissante d'envie, elle prit ses joues dans ses mains pour obtenir un autre baiser qu'il lui donna sans se faire prier, ses lèvres avaient toujours le même gout celui du plaisir. Elle les garda contre les siennes un petit moment sans qu'il pense à s'en défaire. Draco laissa tomber la robe de satin au hasard au bas du lit. Plaquant son nez contre son épaule, il respira profondément l'odeur de sa peau. Son problème majeur était son attirance pour elle, qu'il avait eu de plus en plus de mal à calmer et voila le résultat qui en découlait. Il bougea avec lenteur contre elle, glissant ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de la jeune fille. Promenant ses lèvres des siennes à son cou. lui qui avait l'impression d'avoir oublié, n'était qu'en réalité endormit, il se souvenait de tout; de ses soupirs, des mouvements voluptueux de son corps collé au sien.

La tête d'Hermione partit en arrière lorsqu'il se décida enfin, faisant danser ses boucles autour de son visage et contre ses joues. Que c'était bon. Elle suivit sans mal son mouvement lent, ses doigts frôlant ses flancs jusqu'au bas de ses hanches quelle sentait bouger contre son bassin. Ca n'était plus pareil, elle ne ressentait plus la même chose. C'était...si bon, si puissant; elle était amoureuse, c'était lui et pas un autre. Il se redressait parfois, pour pouvoir l'embrasser et mordiller avec insolence sa lèvre inférieure. Ses lèvres avaient toujours ce même gout de fruit défendus. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle...D'Hermione et de Divine, de ces deux femmes qui n'avait plus fait qu'une dans ses bras. Il les aimait, les désirait si fort que tout son corps se mit à trembler. comme toujours, il aurait suffit de la coucher là ou ils étaient tombés tous les deux et la posséder. Mais c'était comme s'il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait plus. Comme si, simplement la toucher, quelle soit là pouvait lui suffire.

Il prenait parfois plaisir à ralentir volontairement sa cadence pour l'obliger à se tortiller contre lui pour lui demander d'accélérer, il se plaisait à la provoquer afin quelle lui fasse comprendre de ne surtout pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. de ses ongles sa maîtresse griffa la peau blanche dans toute sa longueur, empoignant parfois les deux globes fermes que ses pantalons sur mesure dissimulaient à peine. comment avait-elle pu se passer de lui si longtemps? C'était évident quelle était si en colère après cette période de "diète". elle avait oublié qu'une accusation de meurtre pouvait refroidir une libido. c'était encore meilleur à présent de se laisser aller dans ses bras à nouveau.

Il avait mit le temps et se sentait complètement idiot mais à présent il pouvait bien s'avouer à lui même que ce besoin omniprésent de l'avoir pour lui tout seul et cette stupide jalousie n'était en fait que de l'amour, c'était venu comme ça sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Vu que la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé fut sa mère il avait eu du mal à en tirer ses propres conclusions. Avec elle, il avait enfreint toutes les règles qu'il s'étaient établi pour rester le plus loin possible des femmes qui pouvaient lui empoisonner l'existence mais désormais, il en était sur; il n'en voulait pas d'autre.

Hermione se cambra d'avantage, il était temps de mettre fin à leur douce torture. elle noua ses jambes autour de lui, lui arrachant un gémissement. comprenant ou elle voulait en venir, Draco se détacha du corps brûlant de sa maîtresse pour pouvoir aller plus vite et enfin les amener à la jouissance. Son corps moite se colla au sien lorsqu'il se recoucha sur elle, essoufflé. Hermione était sonné, déconnecté comme chaque fois que son orgasme était foudroyant. Et maintenant...? Un long silence s'installa entre eux, semblant chacun être perdus dans leurs pensés respectives.

- Je crois...Dit la voix d'Hermione un peu enrouée. Draco rouvrit ses yeux gris fixés sur les boucles brunes collées sur la base de son cou. Qu'on s'est laissé un peu emporter.

- Etrangement, cela ne m'arrive qu'avec toi...

Elle cligna des yeux, encore un peu étourdie. Elle aurait plus tendance à prendre ça comme un compliment que d'arriver à le distraire un peu mais ça ne réglerait pas le problème.

- Hermione...Sa voix résonna dans le silence tel un son de gong. Il faut que jte dise...

Il décolla lentement, toute sa peau de la sienne pour pouvoir la regarder. La jeune femme sentit ses joues rosire.

- Tu seras bientôt libre.

- Eh...?

- Tout à l'heure, je suis allé voir le légiste, avec mon avocat. Il y aurait très peu de chance que ce soit toi qui ait tué le ministre. Des éléments prouvent le contraire.

sa bouche s'ouvrit, elle était surprise, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça. Le meurtre...pour être honnête elle n'y pensait plus...avec cet horrible attenta au ministère et puis...eux...ses joues rougirent pour de bon cette fois.

- Draco...c'est vrai...?

- Oui. Avec l'attenta je n'ai plus pensé à t'en parler. Pardonne moi.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de nouveau, elle se sentait comme après une longue séance de sport; vide, épuisée mais surtout terriblement détendue comme si...comme si des altères de vingt kilos chacune avaient quitté subitement ses épaules. Dans un tremblement nerveux, la jolie brune laissa échapper un râle à peine audible et sa tête partit en avant, le front contre l'épaule de son hôte. Rien n'était encore fait mais...elle était innocente. Et elle aurait bientôt une occasion de le prouver. Elle ne chercha même pas à en savoir d'avantage sur les circonstances de la mort du ministre, ça pouvait attendre, elle aurait tout le temps pour ça...plus tard.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Draco, il leva la main et la passa entre les boucles brunes d'un geste apaisant. Il aurait voulu la garder ici avec lui mais même si leur destin étaient entrecroisés, ils n'étaient liés par rien et jamais elle ne renoncerait à son indépendance elle le lui avait déjà dit...Dès quelle serait définitivement blanchie, elle rentrerait chez elle. Toute fois, cette situation ne pouvait clairement pas durer, il ne tolérerait pas quelle continue ainsi à voir d'autres hommes ou ce serait lui qui risquait fort de tuer quelqu'un.

Draco l'écouta à peine lorsqu'elle lui annonça quelle allait prendre une douche, Hermione allait franchir la porte de la salle bain quand...

- Hermione.

- Mh? Elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule

- Je...

Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de rester muet, que voulait-il donc lui dire?

- Je t'écoute. L'incita t'elle à poursuivre.

- Vas tu continuer...?

Elle se tourna entièrement vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Il la fixait avec insistance, il ne tenait pas à s'expliquer d'avantage, elle avait dû parfaitement comprendre de quoi il parlait.

- Je dois payer mes études Draco. Dit-elle calmement en guise de réponse.

- C'est tout?

- Pourquoi me demandes tu ça?

Elle préférait éviter de se lancer sur un terrain miné, surtout avec lui. Elle ignorait ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, mieux valait éviter les pentes savonneuses.

- Je veux te proposer un nouveau contrat.

- Un contrat?

- Je veux l'exclusivité.

Le regard qu'Hermione darda sur lui fut clairement surpris, avait-elle bien entendu? Il était prêt à faire d'elle sa maîtresse? Et cela de manière officielle?

- Tu es sur...? Demanda la concernée avec hésitation.

- J'y mettrais le prix

- Ca n'est pas la question. Es tu conscient de ce que ça veut dire?

- Je ne veux plus que d'autres hommes te tournent autour. Est ce assez clair ainsi?

Il semblait aussi déterminé et sur de lui qu'à son habitude cependant, Hermione ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ses motivations...Serait-il...jaloux? L'histoire lui avait apprit à ne pas trop chercher les pensées profondes de ses clients, ça aurait été trop imprudent de sa part. Le temps de l'école ou elle cherchait à tout prix à absolument tout savoir était révolu. Elle était le jouet délicat d'hommes puissants, parfois il fallait se contenter d'acquiescer en souriant.

- Très clair

Si c'était le seul moyen de s'assurer de sa "fidélité", alors il le ferait mais il ne voulait plus quelle se donne à quelqu'un d'autre. Tant pis pour l'argent, il en avait plus qu'il n'en dépensait.

Ils durent retourner ensemble chez l'avocat de Malfoy qui confirma à sa cliente les résultats des analyses toxicologiques et chimiques. Le champagne avait bien été trafiqué et empoisonné. Elle même n'en n'avait bu que très peu mais avait eu sur le ministre un effet détonnant.

- Mais rien ne prouve que j'ai été sous l'Imperium...

- Vous êtes une héroïne de guerre mademoiselle. Personne ne doutera de votre version des faits après que j'ai apporté ces éléments à la cour.

Hermione rosit légèrement mais ne se réjouit pas, pour autant elle n'en n'était pas sortit d'affaires. Il fallait que tout le monde reconnaisse son innocence dans cet affaire et il n'existait aucun moyen pour prouver qu'une personne avait été victime de ce sortilège. Selon Draco, son avocat était l'un des meilleurs (il ne pouvait en être autrement) et il était parfaitement sur de son coup malgré ça...comment être pleinement rassurée?

- Aaah! mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Tu dois être contente.

S'exclama Ginny avec enthousiasme lorsque son hôtesse lui annonça la nouvelle. Toutes deux assises sur le large canapé du duplex face à la vue.

- Mh...Hermione caressait la porcelaine de sa tasse du bout des doigts, songeuse.

- Ca n'a pas l'air tout compte fait...fit observer Ginny dont l'enthousiasme se dissipa aussi vite.

- Si. J'ai hâte d'en finir avec tout ça. C'est tellement stressant.

- Mais tu ne verras plus Malfoy tous les jours.

Dit Ginny, exposant ses pensées secrètes au grand jour. Hermione rougit, baissant les yeux comme une petite fille.

- Il veut l'exclusivité. Murmura t'elle à brule pour point, le visage à présent cramoisi.

- C'est à dire?

Elle lui expliqua que sa revenait à peu de choses près au titre très convoité de "maîtresse". Beaucoup de femmes qu'il avait dû fréquenter auparavant avaient dû rêver pour pouvoir le devenir. Cela voulait dire qu'en contrepartie d'une somme proprement scandaleuse, Draco exigerait d'elle qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à son unique service.

- Mais c'est une supère nouvelle ! S'écria Ginny en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre juste avant de remarquer que la mine d'Hermione était loin de se réjouir. Non...?

- Ca équivaudrait à m'enchainer à lui.

- Tu ne lui a pas donné de réponse?

La brunette secoua la tête, le liquide dans sa tasse refroidit depuis un moment.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit ce qui lui convienne...

- Mais la demande vient de lui. Pourquoi tu cherches toujours des ennuis qui n'existe pas...

Soupira sa cadette. Depuis l'école s'était pareil...

- Soit un peu moins professionnelle et laisse toi aller. Si tu l'aimes, alors fonce.

Maître Sully lança la procédure et réclama un non lieu à l'égard de sa cliente qu'il jugeait innocente des faits qui lui étaient reprochés. Seulement; **qui** avait tué le ministre? Qui aurait eu intérêt à le faire disparaitre lui et une escorte? Car il était évident qu'un esprit malveillant avait voulu la détruire.

- Heureusement qu'il ne t'a pas tué aussi...

Fit sombrement remarquer Ron alors qu'ils étaient Harry, Ginny, Hermione et lui assit à la table de la cuisine de la maison Potter. Sa soeur en eu un frisson dans le dos

- Ce n'était apparemment pas l'effet souhaité. Le tueur voulait quelle paye pour quelque chose.

S'il souhaitait avoir l'attention de l'auditoire, Harry avait bien réussit son coup. A présent il avait l'attention de tout le monde.

- Peut être qu'Hermione était un obstacle qu'il voulait définitivement détruire.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué dans ce cas. S'entêta Ron.

- La voir finir à Azkaban pour un crime quelle n'avait pas commis lui plaisait plus. Reprit Harry à mi voix.

Tous jetèrent un regard à Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas qui, mais quelqu'un doit t'en vouloir à mort.

- Tu n'aurais pas une idée...? Dit Ginny l'air alarmé.

- Non...parmi mes clients je n'ai aucun mauvais rapport avec les hommes que je fréquente.

Ils se remirent à réfléchir intensément mais ne trouvèrent de plus concluent. La réponse, vint une fois de plus grâce à l'aide secourable de Draco qui engagea un détective pour mener sa propre enquête. L'homme trouva des corrélations troublantes entre ce meurtre et l'affaire de l'agenda volé. Des hommes politiques véreux étaient prêts à tout pour garder leur droits et accéder aux plus hautes sphères. En témoignant au dernier procès, Divine ne s'était pas faite que des amis. Ce fut la plus grande manœuvre d'épuration qu'ait connu le Ministère de la Magie. Et Hermione, fut totalement blanchit.

- Merci Maître.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite miss, j'ai seulement fait mon travail. C'est Monsieur Malfoy qu'il faut remercier. Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi obstiné. Tout ceci semblait lui tenir à cœur.

Hermione sourit en baissant les yeux par dessus ses cils la rendait presque timide. L'avocat lissa sa moustache entre son pouce et son index; il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là, il en aurait mit sa main au feu. La jeune femme salua à nouveau son avocat et sortit du cabinet. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas donné sa réponse, pourtant elle n'avait fait qu'y réfléchir mais maintenant elle savait ce quelle devait faire.


	31. Chapter 31

_Comment allez vous cette semaine?_

_Moi je travaille comme une forcenée...c'est pas une vie...et en plus je soupçonne avoir choppé une bronchite en plus du ruhm...je tousse comme une cancéreuse c'est pénible...j'espere que mon rdv médical de cet aprés midi pourra me sauver ! _

_Je veux pas creuver tout de suite T_T Bon jarrete de me plaindre et je vous laisse a votre lecture !^^_

_A La semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 32 ! (Si je suis encore vivante...)_

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOo******oOoOo**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo******

**CHAPITRE 31**

Narcissa s'agenouilla dans sa robe de velours vert foncé et déposa le gros bouquet de roses quelle tenait entre ses bras. Son fils restait un peu en retrait d'elle, attendant patiemment quelle ait terminé.

La robe écarlate des fleurs faisait penser à une grosse flaque de sang sur le marbre sombre. Cela faisait deux mois aujourd'hui, que Lucius avait été inhumé sur le domaine familial. Et comme le mois dernier, son épouse et son fils venaient lui rendre visite.

Mais cette fois, aucune main chaude ne tenait la sienne pour le réconforter. Depuis trois semaines, il n'avait pas revu l'ombre des boucles brunes d'Hermione, pas depuis quelle était repartit chez elle en fait, l'affaire ou elle s'était retrouvée accusée de meurtre étant bouclée, elle n'avait plus eu de raison de rester enfermer dans le luxueux loft de son client.

La belle cage dorée qu'il avait ouverte à son attention l'avait laissé s'échapper. Il ne lui avait pas non plus redemandé ce quelle comptait faire et ne comptait pas la harceler à ce sujet. En temps normal, il aurait exigé d'elle ce qu'il désirait et cela par n'importe quel moyen. Mais c'était révolu, il l'aimait, en avait prit conscience et il était hors de question qu'il lui force la main. Il avait déja commis trop d'erreurs.

- Draco?

- Hein? Oh pardon...je réfléchissais.

Lady Malfoy hocha la tête avec véhémence et saisissant le bras de son fils, y faufila le sien. En silence ils rentrèrent tous deux à Malfoy Manor pour prendre le thé.

Ms Weasley avait mis les petits plats dans les grands pour le déjeuner. Hermione était enfin libre alors il fallait fêter ça comme il se doit ! Ses enfants et son mari avaient été si occupés ces derniers temps que depuis que cette affaire de meurtre avait été bouclé ils n'avaient pas eu un moment pour se retrouver tous ensemble.

- Fred si tu continues à mettre tes sales doigts sur mon glaçage je te les coupe!

S'emporta Molly en pointant sur son chenapan de fils sa baguette menaçante. Fred lêcha le doigt incriminé avec délice avant de répondre la bouche pleine de sucre.

- C'est pas ma faute si tu a préparé tous les plats qu'on préfère.

- Arrêtez de rendre folle votre mère les garçons, elle est assez débordée comme ça.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent sur leur père qui venait à son tour d'entrer dans la cuisine surchargée de plats, de casseroles et de marmites en tout genre. L'air sentait bon la menthe et la viande en train de cuir doucement. Sur la table, une tarte à la mélasse encore chaude et un gateau au chocolat dont le glaçage avait été sérieusement entamé par Fred. Ms Weasley sortit les pommes de terre de l'évier d'un coup de baguette et les firent sortir de leur peau terreuse en un tour de poignet. Expulsés du lieu de tentation sans cérémonie par leur mère, les jumeaux allèrent rejoindre Bill et Fleur au salon.

- Ca sent vraiment très bon par ici, difficile de ne pas craquer. Déclara Arthur avec philosophie.

- Ah non Arthur ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Vociféra son épouse en dardant sur lui un regard furibond. Mr Weasley referma aussitôt le couvercle de la cocotte contenant l'agneau à la menthe.

- Ne soit pas aussi tendue, tout le monde connait déjà tes talents de cuisinière.

Il alla lui masser les épaules en espérant quelle n'allait pas lui sauter à la gorge puis embrassa sa joue pour la calmer. Après un grognement, Molly consentit enfin à sa détendre un peu.

- Quand Ginny et Harry doivent arriver?

- Elle a dit qu'ils seraient là vers onze heures. Déclara sa femme en jetant les pommes de terre dans un plat en terre cuite qui vola jusqu'à la bouche du four grande ouverte. Harry avait rendez vous au ministère ce matin.

Mr Weasley hocha la tête et parlant à voix basse pour ne pas la remettre en colère inutilement déclara.

- Bon, dans ce cas ils ne devraient plus tarder. Je vais aller les attendre à l'entrée du Terrier et te laisser tranquille.

Molly acquiesça et ne se retourna pas quand son mari quitta la pièce, ses deux jumeaux passaient leur temps à la rendre chèvre.

Lorsque Mr Weasley entra au salon, Bill posait une compresse fraiche sur le front de Fleur, plus pâle que d'habitude. C'était à son tour d'être enceinte mais la pauvre était souvent malade, nauséeuse. Assise dans l'un des fauteuil, elle n'en restait pas moins époustouflante de beauté mais ses traits étaient tirés et son ventre rond se voyait de plus en plus. A son doigt une jolie bague finement ouvragé.

Fred et George nonchalamment vautré dans le canapé échangeaient des mots à voix basse ce qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Mr Weasley lança un regard qui se voulait sévère à ses fils.

- Je vous conseille d'aller aider maman à mettre la table si vous ne voulez pas rester le ventre vide.

- Pourquoi nous?! S'insurgea George.

- Parce qu'il vaudrait mieux vous faire pardonner pour la faire tourner en bourrique. Vous n'avez plus dix ans.

Les deux gouttes d'eau échangèrent un regard perplexe. Peut être étaient-ils aller trop loin cette fois? Pour que leur père intervienne...Alors, en silence, ils se levèrent dans un geste parfaitement synchronisé et se rendirent à la cuisine. Ms Weasley dû être trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit, car on n'entendit aucun éclat de voix.

- ...Oui c'est vrai que c'est mieux.

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione entrèrent ensemble dans la maison apparemment en pleine discussion. James gigotait dans son couffin en proie avec son doudou qu'il tentait de repousser à ses pieds.

- Bonjour papa.

Ginny alla embrasser son père, laissant le couffin dans la main de son mari.

Ron alla voir Bill tandis qu'Hermione s'accroupissait au chevet de Fleur.

- Elle n'a pas l'air bien...

- Ca arrive souvent, ça va lui passer.

Après une poignet de main virile avec son aîné, Ron lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

- Fred et George ne sont pas encore là?

- Ils aident Molly à la cuisine.

Les nouveaux venus lancèrent un regard interloqués à Mr Weasley. Fred et George? Aider?

- Ils ont un peu exagéré avec maman tout à l'heure. Papa a dû faire les gros yeux. Expliqua Bill.

- Et ça a marché?

Demanda Ginny encore plus surprise en retirant son manteau et sortant de son sac une petite bourse de satin.

- Apparemment.

Harry avait penché la tête à l'intérieur de la cuisine pour voir les dociles jumeaux disposer assiettes et couverts sur la table.

- Tient Bill, donne lui ça dans de l'eau tiède, ça lui fera du bien.

- Ah, merci.

Bill récupéra la petite bourse contenant des herbes que Ginny avait prise pendant sa grosse pour éviter les nausées. C'était assez efficace, en tout cas bien plus qu'une compresse froide.

- Merci Ginny...S'excusa Fleur aussi pâle qu'une morte.

- C'est rien, je sais ce que c'est.

Elle échangea un regard avec son mari qui se contenta de sourire, pas mécontent que tout cette terrible période (pour lui) soit terminée. James était enfin là et faisait leur bonheur à tous les deux.

- Vous voulez un coup de main Ms Weasley?

Demanda Hermione en entrant dans la cuisine à son tour.

- Oh Hermione tu es arrivé.

- Oui en même temps que Ron, Harry et Ginny.

- Ah parfais. Nous pourrons bientôt passer à table.

Fred et George firent la grimace dans leur coin.

Heureusement que Ms Weasley avait vu grand car ils étaient dix à table et Ron et Bill mangeaient comme quatre.

Hermione se retrouvait assise entre Ginny et Ron. Sa fiancée n'avait pas pu l'accompagner, elle était partit voir son père, hospitalisé et lui avait demandé de ne surtout pas annuler sa journée familiale pour si peu.

- J'espère que j'ai bien fais de la laisser y aller seule...

- Puisque c'est elle qui te l'a demandé. Remarqua Harry avec philosophie.

- Y'a plus de pommes de terre...? Demanda son voisin à la limite des larmes.

- Ron arrête un peu de t'empiffrer... Son fils dans un bras, le biberon dans l'autre, Ginny lançait des regards blasés à son frère.

- Ou bien quelle t'a dis de venir exprès pour que tu te sentes coupable et change tes plans pour l'accompagner.

Dit Hermione entre deux bouchées. Ron, prêt à engloutir un gros morceau de pain imbibé de sauce, arrêta son geste à quelque centimètre de sa bouche.

- Tu...tu crois...?

Les Potter lancèrent un regard brillant de malice et d'amusement à leur camarade alors que Ron était rongé par l'angoisse.

- A toi de savoir, c'est toi qui la connait le mieux.

- Mais, pourquoi ne pas le dire carrément?

- Ca n'a pas changé, tu es toujours aussi maladroit avec les femmes. Elle s'essuya le coin des lèvres

Ca ne suffit pas à couper l'appétit de Gargantua mais dès le déjeuner finit, il s'excusa auprès de tout le monde et partit comme une fusée.

Au moment de servir le thé, Ginny se pencha sur sa camarade pour chuchoter.

- Tu ne lui a pas encore parlé?

- Non, mais je compte le faire.

- Qu'est ce que vous complotez tous les deux? Demanda Harry en redescendant avec le bébé.

- C'est des trucs de filles.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire, heureusement quelle avait ses amis de son coté. Elle ne sait pas ce quelle serait devenue sans eux. Elle avait longuement réfléchit à ce quelle devait faire à propos de Malfoy et de la proposition qu'il lui avait faite. Il lui avait fallu du temps et du courage pour prévenir tous ses clients fidèles et leur annoncer sa décision "d'arrêter" de les voir. Elle ne décrochait pas mais presque, puisqu'elle n'aurait plus qu'un seul client; Draco Malfoy.

- Oh Hermione tu pars déjà? J'espérais que tu resterais diner.

Ms Weasley semblait décue, Hermione en éprouva une vague peine mais les occasions ne manquerait pas de se revoir.

- Je m'excuse ms Weasley mais j'ai une affaire urgente que je dois régler.

- Oh...je comprends.

- Je te raccompagne. Dit Harry en se levant du canapé.

Hermione échangea un regard et un sourire avec Ginny et sortit du Terrier en compagnie de Harry. Ils croisèrent Ron et Emilie qui eux, arrivaient.

- Tu t'en vas? Demanda ce dernier en se retournant sur eux.

- Désolé. Passez une bonne soirée.

Ron parut surpris de ce manque d'explication mais n'ajouta rien. Harry s'arrêta à la barrière branlante délimitant le Terrier du champ voisin.

- Tu vas le voir, n'est ce pas. Demanda t'il les mains dans les poches.

Son amie lui fit face un instant avant d'acquiescer.

- Fait bien attention, avec lui.

Il était très calme, sa voix posée mais elle ressentait malgré tout une certaine autorité. Ils s'étaient pourtant entraidé, pour elle. Mais les anciennes rancœurs étaient tenaces mêmes s'ils ne s'étaient pas connus auparavant. Voldemort avait vraiment causé de nombreux dégâts.

- Je te le promets.

Hermione ignorait que Malfoy et lui avaient eu une petite discussion assez houleuse et il valait mieux quelle continue à ne rien savoir. Harry ne tenait pas à se mêler- de leurs affaires même s'il n'appréciait pas cet homme là, Hermione était assez grande et il avait mit Malfoy en garde de ne pas s'amuser avec elle. Ou il serait forcé d'intervenir.

- Prend soin de toi.

Il tourna les talons dans la quasi obscurité du crépuscule. Hermione suivit sa silhouette jusqu'a ce quelle franchisse la porte du Terrier.

Il faisait nuit noire sur Londres et leur patron n'était toujours pas de retour. Mathilda se laissa tomber en arrière sur sa chaise en s'étirant longuement.

- Il est en retard...j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi...

- Tu devrais finir ton travail tu sais qu'il n'aime pas attendre.

- Tu n'es pas fatiguée?

- Si mais je préfère ça qu'être virée.

- Tu lui voue vraiment une loyauté sans borne. Reprit la plus jeune avec un sourire semi admiratif.

Katherine leva la tête dans le but de remettre sa cadette en place mais au lieu de ça, elle se pinça les lèvres. Sa voisine cligna des yeux surprise et d'un coup, avec horreur, elle crut saisir la gravité de la situation. Une sueur froide dégringola le long de sa colonne.

- Il est derrière moi c'est ça...? Dit-elle la voix tremblante.

- Mhmh...Acquiesça Katherine ses doigts sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

Draco passa à coté de ses secrétaires sans un mot mais Katherine se leva quand même.

- Tout s'est bien passé Monsieur?

- Ca pouvait être pire.

Il tourna son regard diaphane vers la plus jeune des deux.

- Apportez moi un thé.

Mathilda qui avait reprit l'écriture intensive sur son clavier stoppa son geste, les mains moites et bredouilla un "oui monsieur" tremblant. Il retourna dans son bureau en fermant la porte d'un geste raide.

- Ca aurait pu être pire...murmura son aînée du bout des lèvres

Mathilda se leva, la mort dans l'âme. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller dans son bureau...Elle dû s'y prendre à deux fois pour remplir la bouilloire d'eau, la première fois, la cruche lui avait échappé des mains...Cet homme était vraiment le diable en personne...

Draco retrouva le silence de son sanctuaire avec délectation, ces hommes avaient presque réussit à lui donner mal à la tête. Au point, qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de s'enflammer contre sa secrétaire.

- Tu es en retard.

Surpris, le maître des lieux eut un léger sursaut et sortit sa baguette qu'il garda contre sa cuisse.

- Qui est là...?

Le large fauteuil de cuir face à la vue panoramique se tourna vers lui. Par la clarté de la lune, il y aperçut une silhouette assise, ses jambes sur le bureau. Draco s'avança à pas feutré, sa baguette presque tendue quand soudain, l'inconnue tendit un bras et alluma la lumière blanche du bureau.

Surpris, Malfoy rabaissa sa baguette.

- Hermione. C'est toi...Il rangea sa baguette dans son pantalon. Comment es tu entré ici?

Il était impossible de pénétrer dans le bureau sans passer devant ses deux secrétaires. A moins...

- J'ai eu de l'aide. Murmura l'intruse du bout des lèvres.

Il réglerait ça tout à l'heure...

Allant poser son manteau et ne la regarda pas tout de suite.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là.

Il était froid, ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, mais elle misait beaucoup sur cette soirée, alors elle ne comptait pas se laisser démonter pour si peu.

- Je suis venu te donner ma réponse.

Enfin, elle sût quelle avait à présent toute son attention. Draco se redressa et lui jeta un regard. Lentement, Hermione recula la chaise du bureau et en descendit ses jambes pour se lever. Elle ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une paire d'escarpin hors de prix; celles aux plateformes rouges et un petit imper noir qui ne devait même pas lui arriver aux genoux.

Elle était complètement inconsciente de sortir habillée comme ça...Draco la fixa d'un air blasé tandis qu'elle venait le rejoindre dans l'angle du bureau ou il rangeait toujours ses affaires.

Il n'attendait pas grand chose en réponse à sa proposition la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Cela aurait été positif, elle n'aurait peut être pas attendu aussi longtemps. Tout ce temps, sans nouvelles. Il en serait presque devenu suicidaire, sans elle.

Hermione s'arrêta à quelque pas de son interlocuteur et malgré ses talons hauts, elle dû quand même lever la tête pour le regarder bien en face.

- J'accepte.

Draco ne parvint pas à cacher sa stupéfaction. Il n'aurait jamais cru...Sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais il fut incapable de sortir le moindre son jusqu'à.

- Tu...es sure...?

Il la connaissait, il savait très bien quelle ne prenait pas ça à la légère. Toute fois, il avait ressentit le besoin de le redemander pour en être totalement sur.

C'était si rare qu'il soit si...hésitant. Hermione cligna des yeux avec un hochement de tête presque imperceptible et pour mieux lui faire comprendre, elle rompit les derniers centimètres entre eux, posa ses mains dans les siennes et se dressa sur le haut de ses talons pour l'embrasser.

Mathilda qui avait enfin réussit à faire le thé, frappa doucement à la porte et entra, la tasse dans une main.

- Monsieur je vous apporte votre...oh...!

Là, dans un coin du vaste bureau, le couple l'un contre l'autre. Leurs bouches soudées. Apparemment ils ne l'avait pas entendu frapper. Mathilda se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'embarras puis finit par sourire. Elle marcha à reculons, tâchant de ne pas renverser le plateau et la tasse et referma la porte.

- Eh bien. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore?

- Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment.

Chuchota la cadette en posant le plateau et la tasse fumante sur un coin de sa table de travail. Continuant de taper sur son clavier, Katherine eut un sourire. Ca semblait bien se passer, elle commençait à être inquiète de n'entendre aucun bruit.

Hermione était partit une demie heure après. Cette fois, c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé avant quelle ne sorte du bureau. Elle s'était attardée auprès des deux jeunes femmes en les remerciant, de lui avoir permis d'entrer puis s'en alla. Draco lui avait promis qu'il passerait d'ici quelque heure, quand son travail serait terminé. C'était...étrange, comme s'ils étaient désormais un couple alors que leur contrat était purement professionnel. Ils s'étaient mit d'accord sur la somme proprement scandaleuse qu'il lui verserait chaque mois pour compenser le fait de ne plus avoir d'autre client que lui. Divine était une escorte à la carrière florissante et était très demandé. Il se doutait bien que cela avait dû être un énorme sacrifice pour elle. Mais peut être...se sentait-elle seulement redevable pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle...

Il espérait quelle y avait bien réfléchit et surtout quelle ne s'était pas sentit obligé de lui rendre quoi que ce soit.

Lui même était si heureux, si fier, de pouvoir l'avoir désormais pour lui tout seul. Elle le suivrait partout, ne le quitterait plus. C'était ce qu'il voulait.

- Eh? Que je t'accompagne à New York?

- Mh. Je dois régler quelque affaires internes là bas.

Il caressait ses bras dans un geste lent allant de ses épaules et ses coudes. Tous les deux couchés dans le lit de la jeune femme.

- Et j'aimerais que tu m'y accompagnes.

- Draco...tu oublies que j'ai mes études à terminer...

Dans quelque mois, elle passerait son diplôme. Mais d'ici là...

- Oh...

Ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur ses bras. C'était vrai qu'il avait négligé ce "petit" détail et il en fut fortement contrarié même s'il comprenait bien. Elle reposa sa joue sur sa poitrine.

- Je resterais sagement ici à t'attendre alors...

Voyant quelle ne poursuivait pas il baissa les yeux vers le haut de sa tête quelle releva.

- Ne soit pas trop long.

Dans un mouvement voluptueux, elle glissa sur lui afin d'atteindre ses lèvres. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se sentait dépendante de lui. Alors ce séjour en Amérique ne pourrait que lui faire du bien et lui permettrait de retrouver ses esprits.

Draco partit un jour pluvieux, en début d'après midi. Hermione ne l'avait pas accompagnée car Narcissa ainsi que Blaise et Pansy y seraient surement. Cependant, il lui avait envoyé un long mail sur son Black Berry pour lui dire à quelle heure il décollait et qu'elle avait intérêt a se tenir tranquille en attendant son retour. Elle ne lui avait répondu que deux mots, sur le ton du sarcasme. "Yes, Daddy"

Malfoy fronça les sourcils en lisant la maigre réponse. Ca voulait dire quoi ça? Elle se moquait de lui ma parole...mais elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Katherine revint du comptoir avec les billets d'avion après avoir fait leur enregistrement. Son patron serrait sa mère dans ses bras, elle attendit donc en silence, qu'ils mettent fin au câlin.

- Nous pouvons embarquer Monsieur Malfoy. Tout est en ordre.

- Parfais, alors allons y

- Fait attention à toi...revient vite.

Draco se contenta d'acquiescer, il en aurait pour quinze jours maximum mais savait-on jamais.

- Envoi un mail quand tu es arrivé. Lança Pansy resté un peu en retrait avec Blaise.

- Oui oui. S'il y pensait...

Katherine souleva le petit bagage à main qu'il prenait toujours avec lui contenant ordinateur et papiers important et tous deux, se dirigèrent vers le terminal. Il avait déjà hâte de rentrer pour la retrouver. Faire confiance à une femme, c'était tout nouveau pour lui, il espérait bien quelle ne trahirait pas sa confiance; elle, qui plaisait tant aux hommes avec qui elle avait passé de longs moments avant qu'ils se connaissent. S'il venait à découvrir quoi que ce soit qui lui prouve le contraire...ça risquait de déraper et pas dans le bon sens. Il aurait peut être dû embaucher quelqu'un pour la faire suivre...

- Atchaa !

- Oh ne me dis pas que tu t'enrhume en cette saison quand même.

S'exclama Ginny, toutes deux assises sur la terrasse de la maison. Elle avait convié Hermione dans l'espoir d'obtenir les derniers potins en date. Hermione était plutôt discrète en ce qui concernait son amant à présent régulier. Mais pour une fois, c'est elle même qui donna à Ginny une occasion en or d'avoir des informations croustillantes.

- Non, non. Ca doit être Malfoy qui parle de moi.

- Ah? Fit sa cadette en dissimulant trop bien sa curiosité.

- Regarde le message qu'il m'a envoyé.

Elle sortit son Black Berry et alla dans ses mails pendant que Ginny trépignait sur place et éprouvait un grand mal à ne pas lui arracher le téléphone des mains. Enfin, Hermione lui tendit le précieux trésor quelle lu avec attention, elle n'en demandait pas tant.

- Alors ça y est, il est partit.

- Mh, pour quinze jours maximum.

Hermione récupéra son téléphone quelle rangea avec soin.

- Je n'aimerais pas que Harry parte aussi longtemps.

Soupira Ginny avec néanmoins un regard malicieux. Le but étant, de lui tendre la perche.

- Ca n'est pas la fin du monde. Le plus dur est de trouver de quoi s'occuper.

Auparavant, elle sortait beaucoup, allait à des diners, à des réceptions. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que ses études et ses amis et attendre que son petit mari daigne rentrer à la maison pour s'occuper d'elle. C'était un peu déprimant...

- Ca te manque? De "fréquenter" tous ces hommes? Demanda sa cadette sans méchanceté aucune.

- Je n'aime pas rester inactive...Je trouve juste le temps long.

- Au moins, tu peux étudier à fond.

Dire qu'il avait voulu quelle l'accompagne à New York...Elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer là bas.

Katherine frappa et pénétra dans le petit bureau du club de magie ou son patron avait élu domicile. Ce dernier était en pleine conversation avec le gérant des lieux. Elle attendit donc sagement qu'il termine et que son interlocuteur se retire.

- Alors? Demanda Draco en levant finalement les yeux sur sa secrétaire

- Tout a été fait selon vos instructions Monsieur Malfoy.

Il eut un sourire de satisfaction et murmura un vague très bien puis se désintéressa complètement de sa présence pour replonger dans ses papiers. La jeune femme s'inclina et sortit. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait son employeur faire autant d'effort pour une femme. Peut être que celle ci avait réussit ce qu'aucune autre n'était parvenu à faire jusqu'à présent: Réchauffer un peu son cœur de glace.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPITRE 32**

_Bon et bien voila un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis très contente de moi je dois dire et je vais essayer de continuer ma constance d'un chapitre par semaine ! On y croit ! _

_Merci encore pour continuer de me lire et de me donner vos avis, j'adore toujours autant lire vos commentaires ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous et a trés bientot !_

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoO****oOoOo**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****

Lorsqu'on sonna avec insistance à la porte de son appartement, Hermione s'était lamentablement assoupit sur ses feuilles de cours, son stylo avait à moitié glissé de sa main et ses boucles brunes ressemblait désormais à un incommensurable fouillis. Elle se redressa en sursaut en entendant la troisième sonnette.

- Hein ... quoi ...

Quatrième sonnette...

- Ah je...j'arrive !

Dit-elle avec une voix un peu enrouée en comprenant enfin ce qui se passait.

Avec le mot " bézoard" calligraphié sur la joue gauche, elle se leva péniblement, les jambes toutes engourdies et manqua de tomber sur ses classeurs éparpillés aux pieds de la table basse.

Arrivée par miracle sans autre dégât corporel jusqu'à la porte, elle déverrouilla pour laisser apparaitre un jeune homme en tenue verte et blanche, une casquette vissée sur le front et tenant contre sa poitrine une feuilles de signatures. S'il fut surpris de voir une demoiselle mal réveillée, les cheveux en vrac et toute débraillée, le livreur n'en montra rien. Ca n'était sans doute pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait depuis le début de sa carrière.

- Miss Granger?

- Euh oui...Dit la miss en question encore mal réveillée.

- Signez ici s'il vous plait. Indiqua l'homme en pointant du doigt une case vide.

- Mais...je n'ai rien commandé...

Elle prit néanmoins le stylo qu'il lui proposait et annota sa signature à l'endroit indiqué.

- Merci bien.

Il rangea le stylo dans sa poche de devant puis tourna la tête vers l'ascenseur au coin du couloir.

- Amenez ça ici.

Hein? Amenez quoi?

Hermione se pencha contre l'angle du mur donnant sur le couloir et la cage d'ascenseur restée ouverte et vit deux hommes, de la même tenue verte et blanche que le jeune homme devant elle sortir une jardinière conséquente avec grand mal. Sur des pieds en fer forgée, elle devait mesurer un bon mètre cinquante et prenait presque toute la largeur du couloir. On y voyait plusieurs sortes de fleurs mais aussi des plantes tropicales comme des longues feuilles de palmier dépasser sur les cotés.

- Ou doit-on la mettre? ...Mademoiselle...?

Hermione était trop occupée à fixer le monstre avec des yeux exorbités. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc aussi encombrant? Qui lui avait envoyé ça?

- Mlle?

- Hein? Oh...dans le salon si vous pouvez...

Se souvenant au dernier moment de tous les obstacles quelle avait dût éviter, la jeune femme se précipita devant eux pour enlever les classeurs qui trainaient partout et les disposa pèle mêle sur la table basse ou elle travaillait.

En sueur, les deux hommes trainèrent l'énorme bouquet jusqu'à un coin du salon, près de la fenêtre.

- Euh...merci...Vous voulez peut être boire quelque chose?

Ils ne refusèrent pas un grand verre d'eau fraiche avant de repartir.

- Excusez moi...Intervint-elle alors qu'ils étaient sur le poids de s'en aller. vous ne savez pas qui m'a envoyé ça par hasard?

Les deux porteurs lancèrent un regard au livreur, son bloc note toujours contre sa poitrine.

- Il y a surement un mot dans le bouquet. Bonne journée mademoiselle.

Il souleva brièvement sa casquette et tous les trois prirent congés, laissant leur cliente dubitative. Pattenrond, rentrant de sa promenade et intrigué par cette énorme masse verte, s'en approcha, fit le tour, la renifla partout et jugeant que l'odeur de toutes ces fleurs était trop forte, il s'en alla en grognant. Sa maîtresse avait beau se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, elle ne parvenait pas à voir le haut du bouquet démesuré. Hermione dût prendre une chaise et y grimper pour enfin, dans toute cette verdure, trouver une petite enveloppe blanche.

Qui avait un gout aussi prononcé pour la démesure et le tape à l'œil? Dès quelle sortit le carton elle reconnu l'écriture en script.

- Malfoy...Crut-elle bon de murmurer comme si ça n'avait pas été évident.

- ...Et je crois qu'il serait bon de revoir...

L'homme s'arrêta en voyant son patron sortir son téléphone de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Son classeur sur le bras il attendit. Du coin de l'œil il suivait les mouvements de la tête blonde, il alla dans ses mails pour voir apparaitre en pièce jointe un énorme bouquet sur des pieds en fer ouvragé. Malfoy descendit la photo voir inscrit quelque mot en guise de post scriptum:

_**"Tu exagères..."**_

Rapidement avec son pouce, il fit une réponse, un sourire goguenard collé aux lèvres: _**"Il ne te plait pas?"**_

La bas, c'était encore la veille au soir, mais il ne dormait pas encore pour lui avoir répondu si vite. Elle répondit donc pour que de l'autre coté de l'Océan, Draco puisse lire _**: "Si, il est magnifique. Mais pourquoi?"**_

L'homme à coté de lui se redressa, en espérant silencieusement que ça ne serait plus très long mais il ne pouvait décemment pas l'interrompre.

_**"Parce que j'aime te surprendre**_**."** Hermione dût descendre plus bas pour lire la fin du message, il l'avait fait intentionnellement_** "Il m'a fait penser à toi"**_

Hermione ne put répondre, elle était en proie à un rougissement intense comme si toute l'hémoglobine présente dans son corps s'était donnée rendez vous dans ses joues. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait d'être aussi...romantique?

Le sourire victorieux de Malfoy ne fit que s'élargir et largement satisfait de sa petite surprise, il rangea son téléphone. Elle lui manquait, il pensait à elle chaque jour, chaque heure. Et il voulait qu'il en soit de même pour elle; quelle ne l'oublie pas, quelle ne pense qu'à lui. Oui c'était vraiment enfantin et égoïste mais tant pis.

- Continuez. Dit-il comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompu.

**oOoOo**

Ginny après l'appel de sa camarade était venue voir la jardinière. Sa bouche avait formé un "O" des plus expressif.

- Eh ben...il lésine pas sur les moyens lui...

- Mh.

Après un moment de silence Ginny reprit, la mine boudeuse.

- Pourquoi Harry ne m'offre jamais ça à moi?

Cela provoqua un éclat de rire hermionien mais cessa immédiatement lorsque la jolie rousse lui jeta un regard pour enchainer.

- C'est bientôt le mariage.

A nouveau, et cela bien malgré elle, Hermione piqua un fard qu'il était impossible de ne pas remarquer et marmonna des mots incompréhensibles. Ginny afficha un large sourire, sa voisine venait de se trahir si ça n'était pas déjà fait.

- Je parlais de Ron. Dit-elle ensuite

Hermione ouvrit la bouche plus rouge qu'un homard après la cuisson et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Dans un petit rire, la rouquine prit son amie dans ses bras, elle était trop mignonne quand elle rougissait ainsi. Elle devait donc vraiment l'aimer...comme elle avait dû aimer Ron. Ou peut être...plus encore...?

- Malfoy doit te manquer.

Reprit-elle doucement. Hermione dodelina si doucement de la tête que Ginny serait passé à coté si elle ne lui avait pas fait un câlin. Ce cadeau devait néanmoins la réconforter un peu, il pensait à elle, mais était ce suffisant? Etait-il aussi sage que ce qu'il exigeait d'elle? Ou bien...continuait-il d'entretenir des liaisons avec des femmes partout ou il allait? Car même s'il avait exigé d'elle d'être son seul client, ils n'étaient pas un couple et Divine ne pouvait pas en demander autant de la part de son compagnon. Et c'était bien **ça** le réel problème de cette relation.

**oOoOo**

Lors de son passage, Ginny lui avait également apporté un message. Un message de Ron, disant qu'il devrait lui parler de quelque détail concernant la cérémonie mais sans en dire plus. Hermione décida donc d'y aller après les cours de l'après midi, normalement, Emilie travaillait jusqu'à dix huit heures trente. Elle préférait éviter de croiser la fiancée de son ami d'enfance trop souvent. Ca n'était pas la folle entente, disons plutôt quelles se "supportaient" et cela pour unique raison qu'aucune des deux ne voulaient causer de peine au futur marié. Ron avait insisté pour que son ex soit là à son mariage et quoi qu'un peu frigide à cette idée, Emilie n'avait pas pu refuser cette demande face au passé commun que Ron et Hermione avait partagé ainsi que leur proximité constante depuis leur séparation. Ils étaient amis, partenaires, et aucune fiancée aussi jolie soit elle ne changerait cela.

La sorcière comprenait cette méfiance, cette pointe de jalousie et c'était pour cette raison quelle se faisait discrète avec la future femme de son camarade. Inutile d'en rajouter même si leur relation amoureuse faisait partie du passé.

- Hermione! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

Ron se poussa de la porte pour la laisser entrer dans le deux pièces qu'il partageait avec sa fiancée.

- Mes cours se sont finis plus tôt que prévu. Si je te dérange je peux repasser.

Quoi quelle aurait préféré éviter. Mais son hôte la rassura de suite sur ce point.

- Non, non pas de problème. Je suis content de te voir.

Le jeune homme referma derrière elle et l'escorta jusqu'au salon ou il la laissa s'asseoir dans le confortable canapé qui trônait dans le petit salon.

- Qu'est ce que tu bois?

- Bierraubeurre?

Ron en sortit deux du frigo et les posa devant eux ainsi que deux verres à bierre.

- Après que Ginny soit venue te voir je ne pensais pas que tu passerais si vite.

- Si tu as à me parler, je ne pouvais pas te faire attendre. Dit-elle en le regardant par dessus son verre.

Son hôte joignit ses deux mains, ses bras posés sur ses cuisses.

- Est ce que...tu comptes amener quelqu'un au mariage?

Etrangement, elle eut l'impression que poser cette question lui avait demandé beaucoup d'effort. Il semblait...gêné...

- "Quelqu'un"?

- Oui, un "cavalier"

Voyant son expression il s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Je ne veux pas jouer les curieux mais Emilie a besoin de savoir, pour le plan de table.

C'était une nouvelle preuve du fossé entre les deux femmes, si c'était si important, Emilie aurait pu lui demander elle même. Mais elle avait cru préférable de laisser à son fiancé le soin de s'occuper de la question "ex petite amie".

- Je ne sais pas encore.

Répondit la concernée en guise de réponse. Elle avait bien conscience que cette réponse était plus qu'évasive mais elle ne pouvait sincèrement pas lui avouer quelle aimerait être accompagnée d'une personne que Ron ne voudrait sûrement jamais croiser...Et pour lui annoncer, elle devrait avant tout lui dire la vérité sur Malfoy...

- Tu ne **sais pas** ou tu ne **veux pas** m'en parler pour le moment?

Elle releva ses yeux de sa bière et vit que les siens la regardait avec un sourire. Décidément...il la connaissait un peu trop bien...

- C'est...assez délicat...

- Hermione, si tu as quelqu'un en tête, dit le.

- Je ne peux pas Ron...pas maintenant...c'est...déjà trop compliqué entre nous en ce moment pour devoir en rajouter...

Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se pointer au mariage de son meilleur ami avec Malfoy...ça ferait des esclandres...Elle n'y était pas préparé...

Ron le fixa encore un bref instant puis détourna les yeux.

- Comme tu voudras. Mais ne tarde pas trop. Ou je vais me faire harceler.

Il parvint à la faire sourire et l'ambiance se détendit. Depuis cette triste affaire d'agenda, leurs liens s'étaient encore resserrés au mesure du possible. Il était heureux et fier de partager son secret même si les débuts avaient été durs. Il l'aimait son Hermione et continuerait de veiller sur elle.

**oOoOo**

Draco jeta un œil par la petite fenêtre de l'avion qui allait bientôt entamer sa descente dans la masse nuageuse qui recouvrait Londres.

- Le personnel de bord vous remercie d'avoir choisir British Airline. Nous allons bientôt atterrir, veuillez éteindre vos appareils électroniques et attacher vos ceintures. Merci

Malfoy et Katherine refermèrent leur ordinateur portable d'un même geste. Les deux mains blanches ou brillait la chevalière au blason de la famille capta un rayon de soleil avant que l'appareil ne plonge dans la couche de coton et la capitale anglaise apparue comme dans un rêve brumeux en dessous d'eux. Sa secrétaire pâlit lorsque l'avion fut légèrement secoué prit dans une masse d'air froid, elle n'aimait pas ça du coup et crispa ses mains sur les deux accoudoirs de chaque coté d'elle. Son patron lui, semblait perdu loin dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il pensait à cette beauté brune sans doute. Après tout, peut importe qu'on meurs dans un crash tant qu'on vivait d'amour et d'autre fraiche.

Une fois encore, Katherine s'occupa de récupérer les bagages et les papiers. Une limousine noire attendait à l'entrée de l'aéroport et juste derrière, une plus petite voiture dans le style Berline. A leur approche, un homme en costume sombre sortit de chaque voiture. Draco, tel un automate et toujours perdu dans ses pensés, s'approcha de la luxueuse limousine tandis que sa secrétaire partait sur la droite. D'habitude ils prenaient la même voiture mais...pas cette fois là.

- Monsieur Malfoy.

Le chauffeur ouvrit la porte de la limousine et en s'y penchant, il vit à l'intérieur, une paire de jambe puis un petit corps de femme qu'il connaissait...très bien.

Il voulu ouvrir la bouche mais comme à son habitude, demeura impassible et monta dans la voiture, le chauffeur referma derrière lui et monta au volant. C'était elles qui avaient fait une surprise à leur employeur en contactant la jeune femme. Son numéro était en mémoire maintenant. C'est pourquoi Katherine avait décidé qu'il valait mieux les laisser seuls, elle sourit lorsqu'il s'était penché dans l'habitacle et regarda la voiture démarrer.

- On y va Kat "?

- Oui, oui.

Rappelé à la réalité par le chauffeur, elle monta à son tour en voiture. Elle, retournerait directement au bureau. Elle avait demandé au chauffeur de la limousine de faire un looonng détour.

**oOoOo**

Couchée sur le ventre, ses deux mains sur ses joues grâce a ses coudes posés sur le matelas, Hermione fixait le mur contre le lit ou était accroché une superbe peinture représentant une cascade verdoyante quelque part en Asie. C'était l'une des sympathique secrétaire qui l'avait appelé ce matin là, s'excusant du dérangement.

- Toutes mes excuses miss, je me permets de vous appeler au sujet de Monsieur Malfoy.

- Pourquoi? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave?

- Oh non mademoiselle. Mais mon patron revient d'Amérique demain en fin de matinée. Son avion atterrit à onze heures dix et nous avons pensé que cela lui ferait plaisir de vous voir.

Au début, Divine n'était pas certaine d'avoir saisit ce que son interlocutrice voulait dire par là, mais très vite, elle saisit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une surprise que voulait lui faire ces deux adorables secrétaires pour son retour et que bien entendu...

- C'est compris, je garderais le secret, comptez sur moi.

Draco n'était au courant de rien.

- Merci miss. Une limousine vous attendra devant l'aéroport à dix heures quarante cinq. Pensez vous pouvoir l'y rejoindre?

- Bien sur.

- Parfait, ma collègue et moi même nous chargerons du reste.

Hermione avait raccroché le sourire aux lèvres en pensant que Malfoy avait là deux employés model voir plus vu ce quelles s'apprêtaient à faire pour lui.

Le plan avait de toute évidence était parfaitement rodé; sans doute prévenu en douce par Katherine de leur arrivé, Mathilda avait réservé deux voitures avec chauffeurs et prévenu Divine que leur employeur allait arriver. Un dernier raccord maquillage et deux gouttes de parfum aux endroits stratégiques, et la voila prête pour le recevoir. A l'ouverture de la porte de la limousine, elle avait croisé ses jambes, moulée dans un chemisier de soie bleu et d'une courte jupe noire, le genre de tenue dont il raffolait. Sur sa peau, l'un des parfums hors de prix qu'on lui avait offert et dont les effluves faisaient toujours leur petit effet.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le fugace mais réel étonnement de son compagnon en se penchant dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais cru que sa réaction aurait été si...

- Mmh!

A peine la portière refermée, qu'il s'était penché sur elle sans même le temps de s'asseoir. Quasiment à quatre pattes sur large banquette en cuir, il l'avait embrassé avec une impatience toute malfoyenne. Merlin quelle lui avait manqué, et elle était là. La main ou brillait la chevalière encercla sa taille d'un geste possessif et il la renversa en arrière sans quelle ne proteste. Il sut lui communique une envie brûlante et quelle importance? Puisqu'une vitre fumée les séparait du chauffeur.

Hermione soupira longuement d'envie, les lèvres déjà rougies de plaisir tandis que les mains froides glissaient sur elle pour remonter la jupe et le chemisier. Elle se ferait un plaisir de les lui réchauffer. Draco leva la tête pour détacher un moment ses lèvres de la poitrine de sa bien aimée pour aller l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle le laissa se coucher sur elle, ses jambes de chaque coté de lui. Son amant prit soin de garder sa bouche clouée à la sienne le plus souvent possible, il ne fallait pas être trop bruyant, le chemisier ouvert laissait voir une fine dentelle bleu clair qui se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration courte. Ses mains chaudes s'étaient faufilée sous la chemise du costume qu'il portait, autant ne pas trop se débrailler pour le moment mais, il lui revaudrait ça.

La voiture roulait doucement, les berçant tous les deux sans qu'ils ne se soucient que le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de monsieur fut plus long.

Cependant, lorsque le chauffeur rouvrit la portière, ils étaient assit l'un à coté de l'autre, parfaitement coiffés et habillés. Ils étaient tous deux des professionnels après tout.

Hermione était sortit la première suivit de près par monsieur. L'escorte remercia bien l'homme qui s'inclina puis repartit.

Draco était parvenu à se tenir correctement tout le long du chemin qui les avait séparé du duplex mais une fois la porte fermée...Ca avait re dégénéré. Ils n'avaient échangés aucune parole, après tout, s'était inutile. Pas besoin de mot, tout se lisait dans les yeux de Draco, d'un bleu aussi pure qu'un lac de montagne.

- Nee Draco ...

- Mh ..

Il dormait déjà presque, collé sur son coté droit. Hermione détacha enfin ses yeux du tableau pour tourner la tête vers lui.

- Tu devrais songer à remercier tes adorables secrétaires.

- Mh...y penserait...

Quand il aurait dormit. Dans un sourire attendrit, la jeune femme leva la main et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds qui y coulaient comme de la soie. Ce moment passé avec lui, lui avait fait du bien à elle aussi. Katherine et Mathilda avaient parfaitement bien réussit leur coup.

**oOoOo**

Sur leur bureau ce matin là, un panier de fleurs superbe et parfumé et un paquet soigneusement emballé dans un papier cadeau brillant. Septiques, les deux femmes prirent une petite carte laissée dans chacun des bouquets. Dessus, presque rien sauf deux initiales : **D.M**

Alors...le paquet...

Mathilda ouvrit la première le sien pour en sortir, enveloppé avec soin dans du papier de soie; un magnifique sac à main de luxe imprimé aux monogrammes de la célèbre marque de maroquinerie. Katherine en avait eu un autre d'une marque parisienne cette fois. Deux merveilles qui avaient sans aucun doute couté une véritable fortune...

- Katherine ... il ya non le mot sac danse.

Les deux secrétaires sortirent une feuille de papier blanc ou était écrit en lettres rondes :

**"Merci pour cette belle surprise. Signé D"**

Le bouquet venait donc de leur patron et le sac...de cette mystérieuse mais sympathique jeune femme.

- Je n'en reviens pas...Dit la plus jeune des deux en scrutant son sac blanc aux monogrammes colorés sous tous les angles. Ce truc coute presque deux mois de salaire!

- Alors prenons en soin.

Aucun remerciement sur la carte de leur employeur mais, ça ne faisait rien...c'était tout comme et tout aussi gratifiant qu'un long discours. Monsieur Malfoy avait dû être content.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPITRE 33**

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Alors êtes vous allé au printemps du cinéma? Moi je me suis faite plaisir ! Je suis aller voir "pompei - la belle et la bete - Fiston et Monuments men._

_Surtout vivement le 9 avril ! Car le prochain film que j'irais voir sera Noe avec ma belle Emma Watson *_* j'en bave deja !_

_Bon j'ai assez raconté ma vie hein^^ je vous laisse savourer ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espere que vous ne trouvez pas que l'histoire traîne trop en longtemps ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas! J'attends toujours autant vos avis !_

_Bonne lecture en attendant !_

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

A son arrivée à neuf heures, ni lui ni ses secrétaires n'abordèrent le sujet des énormes bouquets mis en valeur sur le coté de leur bureau. Elles lui dirent peut être "bonjour" avec plus d'entrain que d'habitude mais Draco n'y prêta pas plus d'attention lorsqu'il traça d'un pas rapide pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard puis un sourire amusé. Leur prince n'était pas différent de d'habitude même s'il avait surement passé la nuit avec sa maîtresse.

Bien qu'il ait demandé à être le seul, cette situation ne lui convenait toujours pas, ces jours en Amérique sans elle avaient été très longs, trop longs. Il ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle aussi longtemps, il devait trouver un moyen pour quelle l'accompagne partout, qu'il puisse garder un œil sur elle en toute circonstance. Tous ces hommes qui continuaient de lui tourner autour commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement. Bien quelle se soit retiré du circuit, elle continuait de correspondre avec ses anciens meilleurs clients et ça avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs. Plus d'une fois il l'avait surprise à pianoter sur son téléphone pour répondre aux messages d'inconnus qu'il avait tous envie de tuer ou bien de lui confisquer son Black Berry comme on le ferait avec une enfant désobéissante mais Hermione risquait de...ne pas apprécier.

Draco apporta son pouce à ses lèvres et en mordilla l'ongle, son MacBook était dans le même état que lorsqu'il l'avait sortit de sa sacoche quinze minutes plus tôt; éteint, l'écran relevé. La jeune femme avait accepté sans broncher toutes ses conditions et petits caprices mais pourrait elle en supporter d'avantage? Surement non. Elle était un peu...trop...impulsive et volcanique. Une femme plus docile aurait mieux convenu pour cela mais...c'était cette femme là qu'il voulait, pas une autre. Sans doute parce que justement, elle était fière et forte comme le logo de sa maison à Poudlard.

Il n'avait décidément pas envie de travailler, il devait trouver une solution au plus vite.

Katherine dû se reculer ou elle aurait risqué de se prendre la porte en bois dans le nez lorsque son patron l'ouvrit vivement et la claqua derrière lui.

- Monsieur?

- Mon manteau !

Mathilda qui s'était levée tel un ressort le lui donna et pendant qu'il l'enfilait Katherine demanda.

- Ou allez vous?

D'habitude, il prévenait lorsqu'il sortait afin quelles sachent ou le joindre et si c'était privé ou professionnel afin de ne pas le déranger.

- Au club.

Son employée n'eut même pas le temps d'acquiescer qu'il avait déjà disparu comme un courant d'air froid.

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend...?

- Va savoir...

Il avait un comportement de plus en plus instable ces temps ci...Ca n'était pourtant pas le boulot qui manquait mais Malfoy semblait, absent, déconnecté comme si "quelque chose" ou plutôt "quelqu'un" le distrayait de son travail. La jolie brune qu'il "fréquentait" était une escorte, en d'autre therme; une prostituée, Katherine et Mathilda le savait très bien et ne pouvaient hélas pas détester cette femme même si elles l'auraient voulu. Divine était trop sympathique, pas du tout prétentieuse et puis, elle leur avait fait un cadeau somptueux à chacune. A tous les coups le bouquet était aussi une idée à elle et s'était sur son conseil que Malfoy avait fait un petit effort. Quoi que les deux secrétaires n'avaient pas fait cela dans le but de recevoir cadeau ou remerciement, ça ressemblait si peu à leur patron. Pourtant il semblait changer, peu à peu et d'une certaine manière. Ca n'empêchait pas qu'il en restait difficile à cerner.

Zabini arriva au club sur les coups de onze heures. Il avait reçu un message aux caractères urgent presque écrit en majuscules le sommant de venir immédiatement. Cependant, ce message remontait à presque deux heures. Lorsque le major d'homme le conduisit dans l'un des petit salon privé, il trouva son camarade de toujours en proie à une grande agitation; Malfoy faisait les cent pas sur la moquette, ses doigts contre ses lèvres, les bras croisés, ses yeux gris fixant le sol.

- Monsieur Zabini vient d'arriver. Monsieur.

Annonça le valet. Aussitôt, Malfoy arrêta son manège et releva la tête vers son ami qui le fixait avec incrédulité.

- Blaise. Enfin ! Je t'ai écris il y a deux heures.

- Je suis désolé mais aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraitre, j'ai un travail.

Sans prendre compte du ton laconique de son associé, Malfoy se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil tandis que Blaise commandait un whisky.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe Draco?

Ce dernier avait un peu trop tendance à croire que tout le monde était comme ses employés, disponibles pour lui à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit mais Blaise ne s'en offusquait pas, il en avait toujours été ainsi.

- J'ai besoin de tes lumières. Je...

Il s'interrompit violement, le major d'homme revenait avec les drink. Le jeune homme s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et attendit en silence qu'ils soient de nouveau seuls. Hors de question qu'il prenne le risque de laisser trainer des oreilles indiscrètes. Et il n'y avait personne de plus bavard qu'un valet.

- Je...voila...en fait...

- C'est encore cette fille?

Les yeux noirs de Blaise eurent vite fait de le percer à jour, il le fixait avec insistance. Draco se mordit la lèvre en guise de réponse.

- Draco. Quoi que tu veuilles faire oublie ça. C'est une...

- Je t'interdis, de la nommer comme ça Blaise est ce que c'est clair?

Trancha Malfoy d'un ton froid. Son interlocuteur se leva.

- Tu es complètement malade. Tu ne peux pas te compromettre pour une fille qui couche à droite et à gauche.

- Ce n'est plus le cas.

Nouveau regard inquisiteur du métis qui se tourna vers lui, l'œil sombre.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as fais d'elle ta maîtresse.

- Et pourquoi pas?

Blaise respira profondément par le nez pour se calmer. C'était pas vrai, il était tombé dans la quatrième dimension...

- Draco...pitié...dit moi que tu n'es pas sérieux.

Malheureusement pour lui, le blond démonta la toute petite parcelle d'espoir qui lui restait...

- Je le suis.

S'il avait été une femme, ou même Pansy, Blaise se serait sans aucun doute évanoui par le choc de la nouvelle mais au lieu de ça, il prit une rasade viril de whisky et la but, d'un trait. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge mais ne l'aida pas à retrouver la tête froide. Il faisait un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller c'était ça...Si Pansy entendait ça, elle ferait sûrement un syncope !

- Blaise. Tu aimes ta fiancée.

- Oui, mais...

- Tu as tout fait pour que ce soit le mieux pour vous deux

- Oui, mais ça n'est pas pareil. Elle et moi sommes du même milieu.

- C'est ce que je veux, pour Divine et moi.

Cette fois, il regarda Draco comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait vraiment. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il parlait de cette façon et surtout pour une femme. Cette race étrange et incompréhensible pour la plus part des hommes et dont Draco s'était évertué à s'attacher le moins possible depuis toujours. La seule à avoir trouvé grâce à ses yeux était sa mère et aujourd'hui..cette..."Divine" qui pouvait-elle bien être?

- Très bien...Soupira Blaise, résigné. Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi au juste?

- Des conseils. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la moral.

Il y aurait déjà suffisamment droit lorsqu'il irait voir sa mère...

Blaise s'assit en face de lui et daigna l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

- Donc, tu as fais de cette fille ta maîtresse, mais ça ne te convient pas.

- Je ne supporte plus de voir tous ces hommes lui tourner autour en permanence. Ca me rend malade.

- Travailler pour toi et être à ta disposition nuit et jour cela ne te suffit pas?

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues...? Demanda Malfoy en plissant le nez

- Que ca ne doit pas être un cadeau de travailler pour toi.

Renchérit Blaise en pensant à ses deux secrétaires.

- Ca n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux être sur que personne d'autre ne l'approche.

- Ca ne va pas être facile. Concéda son interlocuteur avec sagesse.

- Merci docteur Freud...

- Tu voulais mon avis non? Il y a deux solutions Draco.

- Eh bien ! Je suis impatient de les entendre !

S'agaça le jeune homme blond et levant un peu les bras en manquant de renverser son whisky. C'était un peu ce qu'il lui demandait depuis le début !

- Ou tu l'enfermes dans une jolie cage dorée...

- ...Solution suivante Blaise...

Balaya Malfoy d'un regard morne en agitant la main comme s'il chassait une mouche. C'était bien la dernière idée stupide qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

- Ou, tu lui passes la corde au cou. Ainsi personne ne te la prendra.

...Finalement, l'idée de la cage n'était pas si mal...

- Tu l'aimes non? Sourit Blaise, narquois. Alors ça ne te gênera pas d'aller jusque là n'est ce pas?

Draco ne le ferait pas, il n'y était pas prêt, non, sûrement pas. Et lui, aurait le temps d'avertir Pansy.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin pu s'échapper des crocs de son ami d'enfance, Blaise s'était dépêché de rentrer chez lui ou l'attendait sa fiancée. Le mariage aurait lieu le mois prochain mais il n'y avait pas de stress à avoir puisqu'une femme formidable s'occupait de tout préparer à leur convenance. On appelait ça une "Wedding Planner". Elle avait récemment accompagnée Rose à son dernier essayage pour la robe. Ils pouvaient se le permettre et puis Blaise avait mieux à faire que de passer commande de fanfreluches. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait le problème "Malfoy" à régler. Il devait absolument trouver comment les séparer.

Se saisissant d'une plume et d'un parchemin, il rédigea une note brève. Pansy aurait bien une idée pour remédier à cette catastrophe préméditée.

Mais qui pouvait bien être cette fille?

Le mariage approchant, Ginny et Hermione étaient de sortie pour l'essayage de leur robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient donnée rendez vous à l'angle d'une rue du chemin de traverse pour se rendre ensemble à la boutique qu'avait choisit Emilie pour les robes et costumes de cérémonie.

- Je suis étonnée, tu as perdu tes kilos de grossesse très rapidement.

S'étonna Hermione après qu'une vendeuse très zélée les ai jetées toutes deux dans une cabine d'essayage.

- Ca, c'est grâce au Quidditch ma chère !

Ginny sortit la tête de son pull léger, ses cheveux roux en bataille sur ses épaules. En effet, son ventre avait retrouvé presque son plat et son tonus d'origine, il restait encore deux ou trois kilos ici et là mais rien de dramatique et puis, ça semblait ne pas déplaire à Harry.

- Je te trouve encore plus jolie qu'avant.

Renchérit Hermione en passant la tête par dessus la porte basse de la cabine.

- Ah oui?

- Je ne dis pas ça pour te flatter. Tu semble épanoui et ça te va bien.

La tête rousse de Ginny passa à son tour par dessus la porte pour regarder sa voisine en souriant.

- Harry me dis la même chose, mais son avis ne compte pas.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ça? Reprit Hermione dans un clignement surpris.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas objectif je le sais. Mais puisque tu me le dis, je veux bien vous croire.

Hermione ne put retenir un rire; il était vrai que Harry trouvait sa femme belle en toute circonstances mais l'entendre dire ainsi c'était trop drôle. Avoir un bébé l'avait changé, dans le bon sens.

Accrochée sur des cintres et protégées par des housses blanches, les robes étaient suspendues à un crochet à l'intérieur de la cabine. Ginny fut la première à ouvrir la fermeture à glissière pour dévoiler la "merveille"

- Merlin...qu'est ce que c'est qu'ça...

- A ce point...?

- Regarde toi même...

Ginny semblait consternée, et elle n'avait pas tort, sa voisine le comprit vite en ouvrant la housse à son tour pour dévoiler une robe couleur lavande, faites de multiples surplus de satin. Il fallait d'abord passer un jupon à anneaux pour donner du volume puis enfiler la robe par le haut. Deux vendeuses durent leur venir en aide pour la fermer à cause de la fermeture dans le dos. Les épaules et le haut du dos étaient dénudés, les manches bouffantes sur le haut des bras. Incrédules, les deux demoiselles sortirent de leur cabine devenu trop exigüe pour leur robe trop encombrantes.

- On..on dirait...Commença Hermione

- Des poupées qu'on trouve dans les foires ! Acheva sa cadette.

Le roux de ses cheveux avec cette couleur lilas ça jurait à l'extrême. Mais ça n'était pas finit, il y avait un chapeau assortit et des mitaines en dentelle. Ginny jeta un regard sévère à son reflet.

- On ne va pas mettre ça...

- Ce sont les désirs de la mariée mademoiselle.

Expliqua la responsable d'un fau ton cordial. Mss Potter fronça le nez et retourna d'un pas vif dans la cabine pour se changer. Cette couleur allait finir par lui donner la nausée. Ca n'était pas la plus belle des tenue ni la plus pratique mais elles n'avaient pas leur mot à dire...Il fallait juste faire quelque retouches en bas du jupon, Ginny et elle n'étaient pas aussi grandes que prévu et hors de question de porter des talons de quinze centimètre alors quelles allaient passer la journée et la nuit debout !

- J'espère que Ron aura meilleur gout pour leur costume...

Soupira Ginny à la terrasse d'un salon de thé. Son aînée prit le temps de pincer ses lèvres contre sa paille pour boire une gorgée de limonade avant de répondre.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, depuis que votre mère lui avait envoyé cette immonde robe de soirée en quatrième.

Ginny éclata de rire, elle s'en rappelait de cette horreur miteuse pleine de dentelle et qui avait même l'odeur de leur tante.

- Pauvre Ron...ça n'a pas été la meilleure soirée de sa vie hein.

- Il m'a surtout bien gâché la mienne...

- Mon frère est un nigaud...

- Je l'aimais quand même. Dit Hermione avec le sourire.

- Plus que Malfoy?

La jeune femme cessa de sourire, pourquoi Ginny lui posait-elle cette question?

- Ca n'est pas pareil.

Elle avait bien conscience que Ginny ne se contenterait pas de cette réponse là et quelle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

- Je n'en n'aime pas un plus que l'autre, ne crois surtout pas ça. C'est seulement d'une manière différente. Je n'ai pas les mêmes rapports avec Ron qu'avec Draco. Ca n'est pas comparable

- Je voulais en être sure, pardon si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise.

Hermione ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa cadette, peut être cherchait-elle juste à préserver son frère qui n'était toujours pas au courant.

- Tu penses le lui dire? Pour Malfoy. Précisa t'elle ensuite.

- Je n'en vois pas la nécessité pour le moment. Ce n'est que mon client, il n'y a rien de plus entre nous.

- Il ne t'accompagnera donc pas au mariage.

- Ca n'est pas prévu. Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle était heureuse de pouvoir parler de tout ça avec Ginny mais les choses étaient loin d'être aussi claires entre elle et Malfoy. Enfin, ça n'était ce quelle croyait.

Un petit elfe de maison s'activait dans le salon remplit de boiseries et de plantes vertes pour servir le thé à son maître et son invitée. La jeune femme venait juste d'arriver, assise en face de son hôte elle le fixait d'un œil critique et s'empara de suite de sa tasse dès quelle fut remplit.

- Tu sembles bien nerveux Blaise. Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive?

- L'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie Pansy. La situation semble très sérieuse je dirais même critique.

- Que t'arrive t'il donc? Tes actions en bourse on chutées?

Blaise afficha un air blasé tandis quelle buvait une gorgée de thé.

- Si c'était le cas tu es bien la dernière personne que j'aurais appelé.

- Ne soit pas acerbe avec moi, vient en plutôt au fait.

- C'est au sujet de Draco.

Pansy reposa sa tasse, il avait toute son attention.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

- Il semble s'être entichée de cette prostituée qu'il fréquente régulièrement.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux...

Blaise hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'hélas, ça n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie.

- Je crains que non. Il m'en a parlé tout à l'heure.

- Il ne se compromettra jamais avec une telle moins que rien.

- Pourtant il a l'air sincère et déterminé Pansy. Je ne t'aurais pas faite venir si je n'avais pas jugé cela préoccupant.

- Il a complètement perdu la tête. Et tu n'as aucune idée de qui peut être cette fille?

- Si je le savais idiote, j'aurais déjà réglé le problème tout seul…

Le petit nez de pékinois de Pansy se retroussa de dédain, qui que soit cette fille, elle allait la détruire. Si elle ne pouvait avoir Draco, alors personne ne l'aurait. Qu'une putain ait pu avoir grâce à ses yeux était intolérable. Cependant, un sourire étira sa bouche.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire?

Renchérit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait la mauvaise impression quelle se fichait de lui et il détestait ça. Peut être avait-il eu tort de l'appeler. Il aurait cru faire un pacte avec le diable. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

- Mon cher Blaise, laisse moi faire. Je te promets d'arranger ça.

Les bras pleins de sac de courses, Hermione s'engagea dans le couloir de son étage, elle cherchait déja ses clés dans son sac lorsqu'une main inconnue alluma la lumière du couloir. Arrivant près de sa porte elle releva les yeux de son fouillis pour y voir apparaitre un corps d'homme et des cheveux blonds.

- Draco? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Dit-elle étonnée

- J'aimerais te parler. Je peux entrer?

- Euh oui, bien sûr.

Se débattant toujours avec ses sacs, elle eu du mal à trouver son trousseau au fond de sa pochette mais son invité lui en confisqua deux libérant son bras.

- Ah, merci.

Grâce à son sauveur elle put ouvrir sa porte et le laissa passer en premier et ferma le verrou. Draco déposa les courses près du canapé sous indication de son hôte.

- Merci beaucoup, tu m'as bien dépannée! Je me suis un peu laissé emporter je crois.

Il jeta un regard en biais à tous les sacs venant presque tous de boutique de vêtements ou de lingerie, il avait hâte de la voir avec ses nouveaux achats, maintenant qu'il était le seul à en profiter.

- ...co...Draco.

- Hein? Pardon je pensais à autre chose.

- Je te demandais si tu étais là depuis longtemps.

- Une dizaine de minute je crois.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne t'attendais pas, tu aurais dû me prévenir.

- J'ai décidé ça sur un coup de tête, j'avais juste envie de te voir.

A nouveau surprise, elle cessa son rangement pour se tourner vers lui, les mains dans les poches il la regardait s'activer. D'ailleurs à cette heure, il n'était pas censé être au bureau?

- Et tu t'es dis ça, tout bêtement?

- Tout bêtement. Répéta t'il comme un échos.

- Ca ne pouvait donc pas attendre ce soir? Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Sans répondre, Draco sortit ses mains de ses poches et s'approcha d'elle si près, qu'Hermione pu distinguer toutes les nuances de gris de ses prunelles. Le jeune homme leva la main droite ou brillait la chevalière et la passa sur la joue chaude de son hôtesse, son pouce caressant sa peau avec calme comme pour la rassurer. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres sous l'étonnement, il était rare qu'il soit si...

- Draco...tu...

Ce dernier l'interrompit en posant son pouce sur ses lèvres. Il avait envie de lui dire. Tous ces mots, qu'il y avait en lui.

- Je voudrais...

Elle leva les yeux dans les siens en attendant qu'il poursuive.

- J'aimerais...

- Continue. L'encouragea t'elle doucement.

- Je ne veux plus être un client.

Finit-il par dire. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, cela voulait-il dire qu'il...

- Je veux représenter plus pour toi, je ne veux plus te voir discuter avec tous ces lubriques qui ne font que te tourner autour, je veux qu'il n'y ai que moi Hermione. Je n'aime pas partager tu le sais.

Ce fut de la surprise qu'il lut dans ses yeux mais tant pis, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant.

- Cela veut-il dire que tu es jaloux...?

Dit-elle en tentant, sans grand succès de cacher son sourire. Tout d'abord il plissa le nez, ah parce qu'en plus, ça l'amusait? Cette petite péronnelle.

- On dirait bien. Finit-il par lâcher presque à contre cœur.

- Et donc, tu voudrais que j'arrête complètement de travailler pour que nous puissions former "un couple"?

- Hermione...Dit-il, sentant très bien quelle testait sa patience.

Si on lui avait dit cela i peine un an, elle aurait bien rit mais maintenant c'était différent, elle était amoureuse et il venait quoi qu'à sa façon un peu détourné et tordu, de lui faire une proposition quelle ne pouvait refuser.

- D'accord.

- D'accord?

- Oui, d'accord.

Il sembla alors, presque mal à l'aise. Se pinçant les lèvres il passa une main dans ses cheveux. et ne parvint pas à anticiper le geste de sa compagne qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Maintenant, plus le choix. Elle devrait en parler à Ron...

Narcissa se pencha vers la table basse pour se saisir de sa tasse de thé. Malgré le deuil et les années, elle était toujours aussi belle. Ses cheveux d'un blond doré tombaient en mèches raides sur ses épaules. Le dos bien droit, elle était moulé dans une robe de velours noire. Avec des gestes élégants trahissant toute la noblesse du rang quelle occupait, lady Malfoy s'adossa de nouveau contre le haut du sofa ou elle était assise.

- Cela faisait un moment que je ne t'avais vu Pansy.

- Je m'en excuse. Déclara son interlocutrice avec un excès de mièvrerie proprement équerrant. J'essayerai de venir vous voir un peu plus souvent. Avec Draco pourquoi pas.

Narcissa soupira après avoir bu une gorgée de thé.

- Il est bien trop occupé pour revenir à la maison aussi souvent que je le voudrais.

- Peut être aura t'il l'occasion de passer prochainement.

Sourit Pansy d'un ton sans équivoque qui éveilla la curiosité de son hôtesse qui reposa sa tasse brûlante sur sa soucoupe.

- Que veux tu dire?

- Je ne suis pas venue par hasard. Reprit Pansy bien décidé à faire durer le suspens. Si je suis là c'est pour vous parler de lui justement. Et de son secret.

- Son secret? Ce n'est rien de grave au moins?

Depuis le sinistre décés de son mari, elle était devenue très angoissée, encore plus qu'avant surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son bien le plus précieux; son fils unique. Sa tasse et la soucoupe laissé en suspens dans ses mains blanches.

- Oh non, c'est même une grande nouvelle.

- Vraiment? Tiqua Narcissa. Alors pourquoi ne pas venir me l'annoncer lui même?

Son interlocutrice s'attendait à cette question là et bien entendu, elle avait tout prévu.

- Il est si occupé comme vous le savez et surtout...il est trop timide pour oser vous l'avouer.

A présent, la belle blonde assise en face d'elle était littéralement soudée à ses lèvres attendant la suite.

- Pour l'amour du ciel Pansy, assez de ce suspens, vas tu me dire ce qu'il se passe?

- Toutes mes excuses. Eh bien voila, Blaise m'a confié plus tôt que Draco avait de toute évidence rencontrer une femme. Et ce serait assez sérieux selon lui.

Narcissa fit des yeux aussi ronds que la soucoupe de thé quelle manqua de peu de lâcher sur le tapis persan.

- Vraiment...? En es tu sure?

Pansy savait très bien que lady Malfoy désespérait de voir un jour son fils se marier et donner un héritier à la famille.

- Cela vient de Draco lui même, il s'est confié à Blaise. Il est encore très maladroit voila pourquoi il n'a pas osé vous le dire en face. J'ai donc préféré vous en avertir afin que vous ne soyez pas surprise lorsqu'il viendra enfin vous le confesser.

La jeune femme sirota son thé tout en savourant l'effet de la bombe quelle venait de lâcher. Narcissa reposa la sienne sur le guéridon.

- Oui, je comprends. Je n'aurais pu imaginer cela. Connais tu le nom de cette demoiselle?

- Bien sûr, il s'agirait de la seconde fille des Greengrass.

- Une sang pur en plus ! Je ne pouvais rêver mieux !

- Vous doutiez du bon gout de Draco? Sourit Pansy avec malice.

- Oh bien sûr que non, je sais qu'il s'entoure toujours très bien. Mais depuis le temps que j'attendais cela, je n'y croyais plus.

- Je comprends mais mieux vaut ne rien dire tant qu'il ne se décide pas à vous l'avouer lui même. Pourquoi ne pas organiser une petite réception privée ici afin que vous puissiez la rencontrer dès que Draco aura donné son accord bien sûr.

- Voila une excellente idée. Je vais de ce pas écrire aux Greengrass.

Pansy acquiesça avec un sourire quelle voulu amical. Le piège se refermait. Jamais elle ne laisserait une putain lui prendre Draco. Quitte à le jeter dans les bras d'une femme autant que ce soit quelqu'un quelle avait choisit elle même. Et par la pression de sa mère, il ne pourrait pas refuser.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPITRE 34**

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Je comprends que vous n'aimiez po Pansy XD un peu normal mais il faut bien une peste sinon, ce n'est pas drôle ! ahah ! _

_Vont-ils réussir à s'en sortir et être ensemble malgrés tout ce qui les séparent?_

_Vous le saurez bientôt ;) Alors_

**_Bonne lecture a vous !_**

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOo**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****

Hermione tentait de se donner du courage comme elle pouvait mais de toute évidence jouer avec l'ongle de son pouce n'allait pas beaucoup l'aider.

- Alors, qu'avais tu à me dire?

Elle sursauta violement, Ron venait de réapparaitre dans le salon à la décoration soigneusement choisit par Emilie. Un canapé noir et blanc assortit au mur et à la table basse; épurée et très chic.

Ron posa deux tasses fumantes sur la table protégée par des sous tasses pour ne pas tâcher le précieux bois foncé.

- Ca avait l'air important au téléphone.

- Je...j'ai quelque chose à te dire...et je ne suis pas sure que tu apprécies...

Elle ne savait pas à quoi pouvait ressembler son expression en ce moment mais ça ne devait pas être très joli...Ron, fronça les sourcils. Désormais qu'il connaissait sa double vie et bien...il craignait le pire...

- Je t'écoute...

Même si au fond, il n'était pas sur d'avoir envie d'en savoir d'avantage...La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration, relâchant ses épaules, elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire mais elle n'avait plus le choix, si Ron l'apprenait par quelqu'un d'autre, il le prendrait très, très mal...et ne lui pardonnerait peut être pas cette fois ci.

- Tu te souviens, quand tu m'as parlé du mariage. Tu m'as demandé si j'y viendrais accompagnée.

- Oui. Tu m'as répondu que c'était "compliqué" Comprenant peu à peu ou elle voulait en venir.

Hermione hocha la tête à l'affirmative sans la moindre envie de poursuivre.

- Tu viendras donc avec quelqu'un. La devança son hôte.

- C'est...toujours compliqué...enfin...

- Par la barbe de Merlin, vas tu te décider à me dire ce qu'il se passe une fois pour toute?

- Mets toi à ma place ! Ca n'est pas facile !

- Bien sûr que si, tu es en couple avec ce type oui ou non?

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, prise de cours.

- Je...oui...mais...Barbouilla t'elle.

- Alors amène le. Ou est le problème?

- Il y en aura un quand tu sauras qui c'est...

Elle baissa les yeux aussitôt dès que le regard inquisiteur de Ron se posa sur elle, les sourcils à nouveau froncé quand il commença à saisir le coté qui "n'allait pas lui plaire du tout".

- Hermione...est ce que c'est ce que je crois...?

Demanda t'il avec appréhension tout en priant Merlin et tous les autres pour qu'il ait tort.

- Si...mais...ce n'est pas le "pire"...

Articula t'elle si bas que Ron avait dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Il écarquilla les yeux et une voix sortit de sa bouche ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle de Ms Weasley faisant rentrer la tête d'Hermione entre ses épaules.

- Ah parce qu'il y a **pire**?

Qu'est ce qui pouvait être pire que sortir avec un de ses clients?

Elle hésitait peut être parce que c'était un homme très vieux? Genre soixante dix ans passé et que ses dents dormaient dans un verre d'eau...mon dieu quelle horreur...la pauvre...

- En fait...

- Es tu certaine de vouloir me le dire...?

Lui même ne voulait plus en entendre d'avantage, cependant elle répondit confirmant ses craintes.

- Oui...je...il faut que tu le saches...je te dois bien ça...

Non vraiment c'était dommage quelle s'y sente obligée. Lui ne trouvait pas vital... comment pourrait-il l'autoriser à amener un dinosaure à son mariage...tous le monde ne regarderait qu'eux...misère, il allait se sentir mal...Avec une tête de condamné à mort, Ron attendit la suite. Hermione lâcha son nom et cela fit comme un éclair dans le brouillard, laissant Ron muet sur le coup.

Il regarda sa voisine comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

- Tu as bien dit...Malfoy...?

- Tu as parfaitement compris...ne me force pas à le répéter...

Murmura t'elle, son cœur sur le point de lâcher. Ron eu l'impression qu'une chope de plomb lui tombait dans l'estomac, il n'avait pas soixante dix ans mais cette révélation le laissait sonné...il n'arrivait pas à y croire...

- Comment l'as tu rencontré...?

Les mots, les phrases sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il parvienne à les retenir.

- A une soirée...j'accompagnais quelqu'un d'autre et nous avons été présentés, je l'ai de suite reconnu mais, je ne lui ai pas dit tout de suite qui j'étais...c'est lui qui l'a découvert bien plus tard...

A cause de cette satanée Parkinson, Mais au vu de ce qu'il en était à présent, elle ne regrettait pas de Draco ait su son secret, même si elle aurait préféré qu'il l'apprenne dans d'autres circonstances...Elle était passée d'escorte à maîtresse et à présent "petite amie", il ne la payerai désormais plus pour ses services mais ça n'était pas grave.

- Et...tu l'aimes...?

La aussi il craignait la réponse mais il devait savoir, depuis leur séparation, elle n'avait plus eu de petit ami attitré; un homme qui la ferait rire qui lui ferait dire "je t'aime". Le dernier avait été lui et il devait reconnaitre qu'il en éprouvait un peu de jalousie, peut être même, l'aimait-il encore un peu.

- C'est arrivé, sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte...

Ron resta silencieux. Hermione se pinça les lèvres, gênée.

- Je ne voulais pas te le cacher je te le jure mais...ce n'était qu'un client, je ne pouvais pas t'en parler comme ça...mais hier...ça à prit un tournant imprévu et je me suis dis que cette fois je devrais t'en parler...je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas...

Le jeune homme demeura silencieux longtemps, elle attendait la sentence le cœur serré et l'estomac noué.

- Excuse moi de ne pas sauter de joie. Il va me falloir un moment avant de me faire à cette idée...

- Tu ne le connais même pas...il n'est pas comme Lucius Malfoy je te l'assure...

- Je n'en doute pas, sinon tu ne l'aurais pas choisi je me trompe?

Elle releva la tête, surprise qu'il lui fasse une telle confiance. Elle n'en revenait pas...

- A...alors tu...

- Si tu veux l'amener au mariage...Il respira profondément avant de poursuivre. Je ne t'en empêcherais pas...

- Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée...

Elle baissa les yeux, toujours gênée. Elle avait rarement été aussi embarrassée avec lui même lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble durant leur septième année.

- Il n'a rien d'un Mangemort n'est ce pas.

- Oui mais...

- C'est à toi de décider mais sache que je ne m'y opposerait pas, c'est tout.

**oOoOo**

Le mariage était dans trois semaines maintenant, le temps allait passer très vite. Ms Weasley avait sûrement encore dû mettre les petits plats dans les grands...comme pour le mariage de l'un de ses aînés avec Fleur Delacour. Ginny et Harry s'étaient mariés directement après la fin de la guerre, Fred et George eux étaient toujours célibataires mais ne se gênaient pas pour empiler les conquêtes, ils ouvriraient bientôt un magasin près de Cambridge. Ils étaient devenus les plus riches de la famille et pas mal de femmes rêvaient de leur passer la corde au cou mais Fred et George étaient aussi inséparables dans les affaires que dans la vie

- Peut être qu'il faudrait leur trouver des jumelles.

Déduisit Ginny tout en confectionnant des petits fours avec l'aide d'Hermione pendant que Ms Weasley faisait l'inventaire de sa vaisselle du dimanche.

- Ca ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Tient passe moi le pavot.

Ginny lui passa un bol remplit de minuscules grains noirs. Hermione en prit une petite pincée dont elle soupoudra le pain brioché encore tiède.

- Tu as pu parler à Ron?

- Oui...il est...secoué...

- C'était à prévoir...mais il ne t'a pas interdis de venir avec Malfoy au mariage?

- Non mais le connaissant il doit prier de toutes ses forces pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Ginny laissa échapper un rire vite arrêté par sa mère qui revenait du salon, un bloc note calé contre sa poitrine.

- Vous n'avez pas encore finit?

- Bientôt mon colonel. Renchérit sa cadette.

C'était la même effervescence que pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Les jumeaux avaient même proposé de fournir gratuitement toute la cérémonie en décoration et confettis sous l'œil critique de Ms Weasley qui avait contrôlé toute la marchandise pour être certaine que ses fils ne prépareraient pas un mauvais coup pour féliciter leur frère cadet qu'ils avaient toujours apprécier de taquiner.

- Je vous préviens, vous avez interet à vous tenir à carreau tous les deux, ou sinon...

Menaça t'elle en leur lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux. George balaya les menaces de sa mère du revers de la main.

- Mais oui m'an on sait.

- On connait notre leçon depuis le temps.

-On l'embêtera pas le petit Rony chéri.

Molly fronça le nez et tourna les talons pour aller récurer l'argenterie.

- Enfin...pas beaucoup...

Chuchota Fred à l'adresse de son frère qui esquissa un sourire sardonique. Ils n'iraient pas jusqu'à pourrir la cérémonie mais n'avaient pas oublié l'idée de taquiner leur cher frère.

**oOoOo**

Une main froide frôla la peau de l'épaule d'Hermione, encore endormie. Son épiderme se tendit et se couvrit de chaire de poule.

- Mmh...

Draco jeta un œil aux parchemins et autres classeurs éparpillés sur la table. Elle travaillait comme une folle ces temps ci pour préparer ses examens qui auraient lieu la semaine prochaine. Elle aurait ensuite plus de temps à lui consacrer.

- Je vais partir au bureau.

Lui chuchota t'il à l'oreille en se penchant de nouveau sur elle. Elle poussa un imperceptible son de gorge et bougea dans les draps. Son compagnon se releva en souriant juste à temps pour voir une chouette débouler par la fenêtre ouverte pour apporter la gazette du sorcier. Draco s'en saisit à deux mains et l'ouvrit au hasard, en page cinq, dans la catégorie people, tomba sur une photo d'un grand garçons aux cheveux roux vifs et à coté de lui, un autre jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts cachés par des lunettes. Une colonne disait ceci:

_**"Ronald Weasley, un des actifs participants de la guerre, va se marier prochainement avec une jeune femme sorcière née moldue. Seront attendus à la cérémonie plusieurs célébrités tel que son ami de toujours Harry Potter et son épouse faisant également partit de la famille Weasley, les jumeaux Fred et George Weasley propriétaires de déja trois magasins de farces et attrapes dans toute la Grande Bretagne, mais également Hermione Granger et même le Ministre de la Magie."**_

Tient donc...

- Tient il y a un sujet intéressant pour toi dans la gazette.

Lança Malfoy à la belle endormie enfin décidée à sortir du pays des rêves. Hermione s'étira, ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

- Hein?

Draco retourna la page d'une main dans sa direction pour quelle aperçoive depuis le lit, la photo de ses deux amis cote à cote.

- Weasley est un ami à toi non?

- Mh. Acquiesça la jeune femme sans en dire plus.

- Ton nom est même cité dans la colonne. Tu es célèbre. Dit-il en souriant.

- Je sens pointer d'ici le regard moqueur...

- Loin de moi cette idée.

Il jeta négligemment le journal sur la table et s'empara de sa veste légère, pour l'enfiler par dessus sa chemise. Il commençait à faire chaud dehors mais en patron d'entreprise, il ne pouvait se pointer au bureau en bermuda et chemise à fleurs. La classe et l'élégance, toujours.

- La, je suis beau?

Demanda t'il avec orgueil en se tournant vers elle comme s'il s'adressait à son miroir magique. Elle en sourit d'amusement et le regarda passer sa main droite ou brillait la chevalière dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Comme toujours.

Monsieur s'assit au bord du lit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Ne travaille pas trop. Dit-il à quelque centimètres de ses lèvres

- Je te retourne la réplique.

Draco l'embrassa une fois, doucement, un baiser prude alors quelle ne portait actuellement pas grand chose sur le dos.

- Tu comptes y aller accompagné?

Reprit-il, son souffle caressant ses lèvres.

- Ou?

- Au mariage.

Prise au dépourvu, elle leva son visage suffisamment pour voir le sien dans son entier. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question et, subitement, sa conversation avec Ron lui revint à l'esprit.

- Je...n...

Mais, il la coupa.

- Tu veux que j'y aille avec toi?

Sur le moment, elle ne sut que répondre, elle allait s'aventurer sur une pente savonneuse...

- Hermione?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et murmura très bas, très timidement.

- Je ne sais pas si...

Le regarde de Draco se rembruma, et il se redressa sensiblement, se détachant d'elle.

- Si...quoi?

Voila...elle avait glissé, et était incapable de se relever...

- Tu as honte de moi?

- Bien sur que non ! S'exclama t'elle en relevant la tête avec hargne.

C'était plutôt lui qui devrait avoir honte d'être vue avec elle si les gens savaient...Hermione se mordit la lèvre et cessa de le regarder.

- Pourtant tu refuses que je t'accompagne. Reprit-il d'une voix froide. Tu as peur que je t'embarrasse devant Potter et ta petite bande d'amis.

Cette fois, la colère prit le pas sur l'embarras, elle releva fièrement le nez des draps ou elle était couchée et lui lança un regard brûlant, le prévenant de ne pas aller plus loin.

- Ca suffit Draco, arrête.

Il fronça le nez de sa manière malfoyenne très caractéristique et lui tourna le dos.

- Tu as raison, il vaut mieux arrêter.

Il se saisit de son attaché case et de son ordinateur et quitta la chambre à grandes enjambées.

- Draco !

Mais elle eut beau l'appeler, elle entendit finalement la porte d'entrée claquer. Il était partit.

**oOoOo**

- Voyons Hermione, calme toi. Il va revenir

Ginny était occupée à décortiquer un poulet rôti tandis que son aînée tournait en rond d'un pas nerveux dans la cuisine. Leur première dispute de "couple"...

- Ca, je n'en suis pas si sure...

Orgueilleux et buté comme il était...elle n'était pas convaincu qu'il reconnaisse ses torts...et puis cette dernière phrase qu'il lui avait lancé ne lui disait rien de bon...Peut être avait-il compris que finalement, ils n'avaient rien n'a faire ensemble...Hermione se mordit la lèvre et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le visage dans ses mains. Ginny cessa immédiatement son activité pour venir encercler ses épaules de ses bras.

- Hermione. Je t'en prie. Ne soit pas triste.

- Peut être que c'est déjà trop tard...

- Si ca t'ennuie vas lui parler, explique lui ce qu'il en est

- Il refusera peut être de m'écouter...

Ginny sourit et frotta le dos de sa camarade avec douceur.

- Comme si c'était ça qui allait t'arrêter.

C'était vrai, elle devait régler ça, au plus vite. Et il allait écouter ce quelle avait à dire. C'était un affreux malentendu. Et tant pis s'il avait mit fin à leur brève relation, elle ne se faisait de toute façon pas d'illusion...

**oOoOo**

L'éclat argenté brillant comme une étoile entre ses doigts se reflétait dans les prunelles grises de Draco. Perdu dans ses sombres pensés, il tournait pensivement l'anneau d'or entre ses doigts sans vraiment le voir ni sans rendre compte. Qu'imaginait-il? Que croyait-il? Pour elle, il restait le fils Malfoy, le fils d'un Mangemort...elle avait honte d'être vue en sa compagnie, elle, l'héroïne de guerre. Elle l'avait appelé mais n'avait pas cherché à le retenir lorsqu'il était partit. Ca ne pouvait pas coller, dès le départ, c'était voué à l'échec. Il le savait pourtant...il avait voulu y croire.

"Toc, toc, toc"

Sortant de ses réflexions, Malfoy releva la tête vers la porte et prit soin de cacher la bague dans sa poche avant de répondre.

- Entrer.

- Pardonnez moi de vous déranger monsieur mais il va être l'heure d'y aller.

- Bien.

Katherine était seule avec son patron ce matin, Mathilda était partit en vitesse chez l'avocat de monsieur récupérer des papiers importants dont il aurait besoin pour son entretien. En arrivant, elle avait de suite compris que son Altesse n'était pas d'humeur, il avait à peine prononcé deux mots et s'était enfermé dans son bureau. Elle ressortit et ne vit pas son employeur replacer la bague dans son écrin de velours noir et le glisser dans l'un de ses tiroir, bien à l'abri. Aurait-il eu des désaccord avec sa maîtresse?

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas et croyant que c'était sa collègue, Katherine releva les yeux. Ca n'était pourtant pas sa cadette qui venait d'arriver, mais l'escorte de son patron qui, mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui demanda de garder le silence. Le secrétaire acquiesça et rebaissa la tête sur son travail.

Divine frappa à son tour à la porte et entendit de l'autre coté de la porte la voix du King dire

- J'arrive Katherine.

Mais contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne l'y ait invité. Ne s'y attendant pas, Draco releva les yeux de ses papiers et fut encore plus surpris de constater que ça n'était pas sa secrétaire qui entra et referma derrière elle. Il n'en montra rien et regarda de nouveau son travail.

- J'aimerais que tu arrêtes d'impliquer mes secrétaires dans tes manigances.

- Je devais te parler.

- Tout a été dis je crois.

Hermione s'avança un peu dans la pièce.

- Alors pourquoi ne me regardes tu pas.

- Je suis occupé Hermione.

- Draco...

L'appelé posa sa plume et soupira.

- Regarde moi...

Il daigna enfin obéir, relevant la tête vers sa visiteuse. Elle portait un court blouson d'été, un jean slim lui laissant deviner la forme généreuse de ses fesses et les lignes de ses jambes. Elle n'était pas provocante aujourd'hui, ça n'était pas le but de sa visite.

- Je suis désolé ! Je suis en retard !

Mathilda arriva en trottinant, essoufflée d'avoir de toute évidence courue jusqu'ici.

- Il était en réunion, j'ai dû attendre ! Monsieur est encore là?

- Oui. Dit Katherine calmement en pianotant sur son clavier. Mais il est occupé, tu ne peux pas le déranger pour le moment.

Sa cadette laissé échapper un souffle consterné, et tomba assise sur sa chaise de bureau. Alors elle avait fait tout ça pour rien?! C'était décidément trop injuste...

- Reprend ton souffle avec une bonne tasse de thé. Je viens d'en faire.

Faisant la moue, Mathilda se leva pour se verser un muge fumant. Ce ne fut qu'une fois rassise que Katherine lui raconta que leur employeur avait eu une visite imprévue.

- Et il est de si mauvaise humeur que ça?

- Tu n'as pas idée...

Pensive, Mathilda trempa ses lèvres dans son thé. Pourvu qu'elles ne pâtissent pas de son sale caractère...

- Je te demande pardon.

Il la fixa avec froideur sans rien répondre.

- J'aurais dû t'expliquer tout de suite et ne pas laisser s'installer ce malencontreux mal entendu sur lequel nous nous sommes séparés.

- Fait court, je suis pressé.

Il était toujours aussi froid, impénétrable mais Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter, il ne l'impressionnait pas.

- Je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi, ça ne sera jamais le cas. Je voulais te demander de m'accompagner seulement j'ai peur...

Son regard sur elle changea alors, il parut plus intrigué que fâché. Que voulait-elle dire par là au juste?

- Je craignais les esclandres...vu ton nom...j'avais peur...que tu ne sois pas à ton aise...je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère...pardonne moi...

- Alors...si j'ai bien compris, tu as seulement cherché à me préserver.

Elle fut incapable de répondre, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, elle se sentait coupable, et tellement désolé qu'il ait pu croire qu'il pouvait l'embarrasser...

Debout à coté de sa chaise, elle préférait regarder ses pieds. Il y eu un long silence et elle finit même par croire préférable de s'en aller. Elle amorça donc un geste pour tourner les talons, mais son hôte l'en empêcha en referma soudainement ses bras autour de sa taille. Hermione fut attirée contre lui, qui avait tourné sa chaise de son coté pour l'attraper. Son oreille contre le bas de sa poitrine, il entendait son cœur battre à un rythme régulier, apaisant. Draco ferma les yeux.

- Tu veux toujours de moi?

Finit-elle par sourire, en glissant ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes.

- C'est ce que j'étais en train de me demander.

Renchérit le dorloté les yeux toujours clos, savourant la caresse de ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle prit alors ses joues dans ses mains pour le regarder.

- Vient avec moi.

Draco l'interrogea silencieusement du regard

- Au mariage.

- Tu es sure...?

- Tout ira bien.

Doucement, elle caressa ses joues de ses pouces comme pour l'apaiser, le rassurer. Et alors il sut, dans ses yeux, qu'il avait raison d'y croire, qu'il devait y croire. Malfoy se leva de sa chaise pour la dominer de toute sa hauteur, Hermione leva les yeux et suivit son geste du regard. Draco se pencha sur elle et lorsque la jeune femme sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait bien fait de venir s'excuser; elle se sentait vraiment mal après cette dispute...sur ce point, c'était la même chose qu'avec Ron.

**oOoOo**

- AAATTCHAAA !

- Ne me dis pas que tu as attrapé un rhume en cette saison.

- Quelqu'un doit penser à moi...

Ginny posa verre bien frais de Bierraubeurre devant son frère et son mari puis s'assit à coté de Harry.

- Tu crois quelle va l'amener finalement?

- Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a pas clairement répondu.

- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'incident si c'est le cas. Reprit Ginny, soucieuse.

- Je ne pense pas.

Les deux Weasley tournèrent la tête vers lui, pour avoir la suite.

- Je ne crois pas que Malfoy veuille faire quoi que ce soit pour lui causer du tort.

- Tu sembles bien sur de toi...

- J'ai vu comment il se conduisait avec elle. Je crois qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose entre eux, aussi dingue que ça puisse paraitre.

Ron, sirotait son verre en silence, il espérait bien que ce blond idiot ne s'amuserait pas avec elle ou il s'occuperait personnellement de son cas! Il lui avait proposé de venir avec lui, même après que le lui ait avoué son identité, à présent il ne pouvait revenir sur ses paroles, Hermione lui en voudrait. Ce n'était désormais plus le moment de regretter...

Cette dernière vint en personne annoncer sa décision au futur marié, Ron eut une petite grimace mais il obtempéra. Par contre, pour la sécurité de tout le monde et éviter les débordements, il avait été décidé d'un commun accord que le nom de famille du cavalier de miss Granger ne serait pas énoncé; cela resterait un secret pour les autres invités.

- Tant que je n'ai pas à boire de Polynectar...

- Non, rassure toi. Toi tu n'es pas recherché.

- Parfait, après tout ce serait dommage, je suis tellement époustouflant en smoking.

- Draco...

- Ose dire le contraire.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale prétentieux. Lança t'elle en guise de réponse. Ben...ou vas tu?

- Voir ma mère. Cela fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas rendu visite.

- Oh...

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la tempe puis se redressa. Pour changer elle était encore entourée de livres poussiéreux et d'innombrables rouleaux de parchemins...Le mariage aurait lieu le samedi suivant, et les examens d'Hermione la semaine d'après, elle n'aurait donc plus le loisir d'étudier autant et même si ça l'ennuyait quelle soit si occupé, trop pour s'occuper de lui, ça lui laissait du temps pour aller voir lady Malfoy et lui annoncer la "mauvaise" nouvelle. Elle allait sûrement lui en faire une jaunisse, mais il ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Depuis le temps quelle le harcelait.

- J'y vais, à plus tard.

- Hm...

Un air blasé malfoyen apparut sur ses traits, elle n'avait même pas fait attendu...

- Oh...un éléphant rose...

- Ah oui...

Irrécupérable...il sortit du duplex, sa veste sur le bras. Il faisait affreusement lourd aujourd'hui, un bon orage ça ne serait pas du luxe.

**oOoOo**

Le grand hall de Malfoy Manor offrait une fraicheur salvatrice. Draco retira sa veste et la remit au petit elfe venu l'accueillir.

- Prévient ma mère que je suis là.

- Oui maître.

Après avoir accroché la veste, la petite créature fila dans un dédale de couloir.

- Maîtresse. Maître Draco est arrivé.

Les mèches blondes de Narcissa se collèrent contre ses joues lorsquelle releva la tête de ses jonquilles. Depuis quelle vivait seule ici sans mari et sans fils, elle avait fait construire une serre derrière le manoir ou elle cultivait plante et fleurs. Ca n'était pas prévu que Draco vienne la voir mais elle était toujours aussi heureuse de ses visites.

- Va préparer du thé.

Dit-elle à l'elfe tout en posant son sécateur sur une table en fer forgée qui se trouvait là. Lady Malfoy rejoignit son fils dans le petit salon. C'est là qu'ils s'installaient toujours pour bavarder

- Maman.

A son entrée, il s'était levée pour la saluer. Narcissa tendis les bras et vint vers lui pour l'enlacer puis tenant ses joues dans ses mains, elle le regarda avec tant de tendresse, qu'il eut l'impression quelle allait pleurer.

- Que tu es beau...

Il sourit, attendrit. Il le savait déjà mais l'avis de sa mère comptait plus qu'un autre à ses yeux même s'il doutait quelle soit objective.

- Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Lucius quand il était jeune...

Le sourire de Malfoy junior s'évanoui, il regarda sa mère beaucoup plus gravement sans doute qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il savait que mère souffrait toujours de l'absence de son mari, surtout maintenant quelle demeurait seule dans ce grand manoir vide. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui susurra des mots calme, apaisant.

- Je suis là. Je ne partirais nul par, je te le promet.

Narcissa acquiesça contre son épaule et après quelque minute, ils se séparèrent. Inutile de se morfondre dans la mélancolie.

- Tu sembles en excellente forme.

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, tout va pour le mieux.

Draco se saisit d'un petit sandwich au bœuf, sa tasse de thé posée sur le guéridon. Il regarda un instant sa mère boire son thé puis, décida qu'il était temps de se lancer.

- Mère.

- Mmh?

- Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler.

Ce serait-il enfin décidé? Etait ce pour cela qu'il était venu lui rendre visite? Elle n'allait visiblement pas tarder à le savoir.

- Bien sur Draco. Elle posa sa tasse à coté d'elle pour lui donner toute son attention. De quoi s'agit-il?

Il pensa à Divine, à Hermione, à tout ce quelle représentait, à tout ce quelle lui inspirait quand il posait les yeux sur elle. Ca lui donna du courage pour commencer.

- Vous m'avez souvent harcelé afin que je me trouve une compagne et que je me marie.

- Oh voyons, je ne...

- Si, si c'était du harcèlement.

La coupa t'il néanmoins avec le sourire car à présent, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

- Eh bien...je crois que j'ai trouvé la perle rare.

- Oh Draco ! Depuis combien de temps attendais je ce moment! Tu ne pouvais me faire plus grande joie ! Quand lui demandes tu de t'épouser?

Dans son enthousiasme, lady Malfoy n'hésitait pas à mettre la charrue avant les bœufs !

- Je crois que c'est encore un peu tôt pour...

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se dérober, enchainant avec un plaisir qui n'était pas feint.

- Oh voyons Draco ! Une chance pareille était inespérée. Astoria est issue d'une grande et noble famille. C'est l'alliance idéale.

Draco sembla sur le coup, abasourdi. De qui parlait-elle donc?

- D...quoi? Qui?

- Enfin Astoria Greengrass, la cadette de la famille. C'est bien d'elle dont tu voulais me parler n'est ce pas?

La stupeur dût se lire sur son visage car Narcissa sembla d'un coup inquiète

- Draco? Tu ne te sens pas bien? Je ne voulais pas être trop brusque pardonne moi.

- Hein? Oh non...

Mais par Merlin qui avait pu lui mettre cette idée absurde dans la tête?

Il fut totalement incapable d'en placer une après ça, Narcissa ne cessa de vanter les mérites de cette excellente famille de la haute société qu'était les Greengrass et qu'il ne pourrait pas faire meilleur alliance mais...cette Astoria...Draco n'en n'avait jamais entendu parler ni même vu. Il connaissait bien sûr ce nom renommé mais les membres de cette famille lui étaient totalement étranger. Grosse erreur de sa part apparemment...car comme si cela ne suffisait pas, lady Malfoy avait fermement souhaité la rencontrer lors d'un dîner en compagnie de son fils et sa prétendue petite amie...Ca sentait le roussi...comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin? Et surtout...comment annoncer ça à Hermione?


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPITRE 3****5**

_Eh bien eh bien, que va faire Malfoy à votre avis? Il s'est mit dans un sacré pétrin mais sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. Et il ne voudrait pas faire de peine à sa mère. Alors, qu'en sera t'il?  
><em>

_Surtout ne manquez pas de me donner vos avis !_

**Bonne lecture à vous,**

**_Lacus Clyne_**

**_**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo**_**

Par Merlin ! Il allait s'arracher les cheveux ! Qu'avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça? Lui qui était venu annoncer une bonne nouvelle a sa mère se retrouvait ligoté à une pseudo fiancée dont il n'avait jamais vu le visage !

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit? Parce qu'il était tellement abasourdi qu'il n'était pas parvenu à faire taire Narcissa, emportée par son élan d'enthousiasme...Maintenant, il allait devoir en payer les conséquences...Il n'aurait certes jamais dû laisser ce malentendu s'installer. Mais qui...qui avait pu œuvrer dans l'ombre pour mettre dans la tête de lady Malfoy une idée aussi rocambolesque? Draco soupira.

- Tu crois que c'est grave...?

Chuchota Mathilda, l'œil collé devant la porte du bureau entrouverte. Toutes deux observaient leur patron d'un air inquiet.

- Il est là devant son ordinateur depuis ce matin. Fit observer son aîné Et il a soupiré voyons...une, deux, trois, quatre...

Dit-elle en comptant sur ses doigts avant d'entendre à nouveau...

- Voila ça fait cinq soupirs...

- Tu ne veux pas aller voir ce qu'il a? Suggéra la cadette à voix basse.

- Je tiens à la vie ! S'insurgea Katherine

- Peut être a t'il besoin d'aide...?

Katherine se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa collègue, incrédule.

Cachée par le Mac Book, les deux secrétaires n'avaient pas vu le petit écrin de velours ou reposait la précieuse bague ou le diamant semblait lui faire des clins d'œil. Comment faire pour se sortir de là?

Mais Draco releva les yeux de sa contemplation et ferma rapidement l'écrin lorsque Mathilda trébuchante entra dans le bureau, de toute évidence, son aînée l'avait poussé dans le dos pour l'obliger à se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

- Eh bien, qui a t'il Mathilda?

Luttant pour ne pas trébucher et s'étaler sur l'épaisse moquette, la jeune femme se redressa le plus élégamment possible pour se retrouver non loin du bureau. Rougissant comme une adolescente elle chercha ses mots un instant, la gorge sèche enfin, elle osa dire:

- C'est...plutôt à moi de vous demander cela...monsieur.

Il arqua un sourcil, septique.

- Plait-il?

Triturant ses doigts d'un air mal à l'aise sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle ajouta.

- Vous...vous semblez préoccupé...

Encore plus étonné, son employeur s'adossa à son fauteuil présidentiel.

- Je suis toujours préoccupé. Ce n'est rien de grave.

- Nous sommes inquiètes...

Murmura t'elle si bas, qu'il dût tendre l'oreille pour saisir ce quelle disait. Ses joues étaient cramoisies et même en baissant la tête, cela n'échappa pas au jeune homme assit en face d'elle. Voyant son absence de réaction ou de réponse, Mathilda compris qu'il valait mieux sortir avant que l'envie ne lui prenne de la renvoyer pour insolence. Mais alors quelle allait sortir...

- Mathilda.

- Monsieur?

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, pour lui signifier toute son attention. Etait-il décidé à s'expliquer?

- Que feriez vous si vous aviez laissé s'installer un malentendu?

C'était plutôt vague comme explication...mais il faudrait s'en contenter...

- Eh bien je...je m'expliquerais avec les personnes concernés et m'excuserais

- Excuser?

Répéta Malfoy comme s'il s'agissait d'un mot étrange dont il ne connaissait pas le sens. Etrangement, Mathilda semble être plus sure d'elle.

- Oui monsieur. Pour la gêne occasionnée. C'est important pour...être pardonné.

- Pardonner. Répéta t'il à nouveau, songeur.

- Oui monsieur.

- Mmh...

Puis, il plongea dans son mutisme, et Mathilda jugea bon de se retirer, en silence.

- Alors?

Demanda Katherine à son retour. La jeune femme haussa les épaules, elles n'étaient pas plus avancées...

- Il a quand même accepté de se confier, c'est surprenant.

- Il doit être vraiment perturbé...

Il n'avait donc pas le choix, il devait en parler à Hermione...et régler cette histoire une fois pour toute. Il rencontrerait la fille Grenngrass, puisque c'était le souhait de sa mère, mais ensuite, il ferait cesser ce manège.

Durant tout le trajet en voiture qui devait les ramener à la maison après un interminable diner des plus ennuyeux, Draco chercha le meilleur moyen d'annoncer la couleur à sa compagne, assoupi contre lui sur la banquette arrière, sa tête sur son épaule. Les cours, les révisions, leurs sorties, elle était crevée en ce moment et ne mettait jamais bien longtemps à s'endormir. Après de multiples idées qui lui parurent au final complètement grotesque, il décida que le mieux a faire était d'aller droit au but, sans tourner autour du pot. Et, aussi curieux que cela puisse paraitre, Hermione demeura silencieuse et semble t'il; placide, face aux déclarations de son compagnon. Ce dernier parut suffisamment inquiet pour l'interpeller alors quelle le regardait d'un air neutre.

- Hermione...?

- Oui?

- Tu ne dis rien...?

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait aimé quelle se taise mais là...c'était plutôt effrayant...Il scrutait son visage avec insistante pour tenter de deviner ses pensés.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire de plus...

- Tu n'es pas...fâchée...?

C'était, il en était conscient, très imprudent de lui poser cette question mais, il devait savoir.

- Je suis furieuse.

Reprit t'elle de cette même voix plate manquant de le faire tomber a la renverse. C'était tout sauf convainquant...il était de plus en plus inquiet.

- Mais...

Il releva les yeux sur elle.

- Rien ne nous lie, alors, tu n'as aucune contrainte envers moi. Tu peux rencontrer cette fille et même l'épouser si c'est ce que veux ta mère. Je ne pense pas être en mesure de rivaliser avec une telle princesse.

Draco s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cette réaction là. Il aurait pensé quelle crierait, le frapperait peut être mais ça...ca ressemblait plus à une froide indifférence, c'était bien plus cruelle. Comme si...ça lui était absolument égale qu'il puisse rencontrer et **pire**, lier son destin à une autre femme. Pourquoi alors, avoir accepté qu'ils se voient hors travail et puisse former un "couple"? Cela ne représentait donc rien pour elle...?

Hermione ferma les paupières, baissant sensiblement la tête. Le silence les entoura tous les deux.

Après tout, c'était vrai...qui était-elle pour penser rivaliser avec une noble et de sang pur de surcroit. Et puis...Draco n'avait jamais rien dis qui laisserait paraitre, supposer qu'il puisse ressentir autre chose que de l'exclusivité pour elle. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait même si elle non plus ne l'avait jamais fais mais à quoi bon? Alors que sa mère choisirait surement l'épouse idéal. Si elle devait lui dire adieu, autant que ce soit le plus rapidement possible...

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres puis se leva, le plus dignement possible. Elle devait partir d'ici, elle se sentait étouffer tout d'un coup.

- Je vais y aller, j'aimerais réviser un peu avant de me coucher.

- Mais...on vient d'arriver.

- Mes examens sont dans une semaine, je tiens à être prête. Bonne nuit

Sans un baiser ou même un dernier regard, elle sortit du loft sans qu'il ne la retienne. Il était, encore une fois, bien trop abasourdi. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, elle représentait trop mais...elle venait de lui montrer par son comportement son détachement total par rapport à leur relation. Finalement n'était-elle pas resté une escorte? Quel lien pensait-elle entretenir avec lui? Il s'était peut être trompé, même si lui, était sur de l'aimer. Draco glissa sa main dans sa poche de pantalon et en sortant la petite boite de velours, l'ouvrit pour contempler l'anneau finement travaillé.

Il allait rencontre cette Astoria Greengrass et ensuite...il prendrait une décision. Son poing se referma sur la bague qu'il apporte contre ses lèvres.

Hermione laissa les numéro de l'ascenseur défiler et les portes s'ouvrirent devant elle pour pénétrer dans la cabine déserte. Ce n'est qu'une fois les portes refermées, que la jeune femme se laissa glisser contre le mur de la cabine et tomba sur les fesses pour cacher ses yeux sur ses genoux d'ou coula un flot de larmes. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être autant attaché à lui, elle s'était toujours battu pour ne pas prendre cette soit disant relation au sérieux mais finalement elle avait échoué et maintenant, son statut les rattrapait tous les deux, ils étaient profondément incompatibles...

**oOoOo**

Dans son costume vert émeraude, dieu qu'il était beau. Même Narcissa eut un souffle d'admiration lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux bleus sur son fils. Draco cependant, avait une mine austère et son visage des mauvais jours. Le genre de regard que Katherine et Mathilda connaissaient que trop bien...

- Je te félicite pour ta ponctualité. Les Greengrass sont déjà là.

Précédé de sa mère, Malfoy junior toujours silencieux, pénétra dans le grand salon ou ils recevaient toujours les invités de marque. Assit en ligne sur le sofa; trois personne.

Monsieur Greengrass à droite, dans une cape noire et costume marron, sa longue moustache fine et noire était parfaitement taillée et ses cheveux sombres coupés courts ne dépassaient pas du haut de sa nuque. Il en imposait même en silence.

Lady Greengrass à gauche portait une robe rouge foncé en soie légère et fluide, ses cheveux ébène comme ceux de son mari soigneusement bouclés en anglaises qui retombaient sur ses épaules.

Et au centre, la dites Astoria moulée dans une robe bleue pervenche faites de la même soie que celle de sa mère. Ses cheveux eux aussi noirs, étaient lisses et brillant, sa peau blanche faisait ressortir de façon presque hypnotique ses yeux bleus électriques. C'était une vrai beauté d'élégance et de noblesse; Draco fut bien obligé de le reconnaitre.

- Lord et lady Greengrass, laissez moi vous présenter mon fils, Draco.

Présenta Narcissa en s'écarta un peu pour laisser la place au jeune homme dont les cheveux étaient aussi blonds que ceux de leurs invités étaient noirs. Il serra d'abord la main de monsieur Greengrass avant d'aller baiser celle délicate de son épouse.

- C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous accueillir ici.

Dit Draco de sa voix la plus grave après s'être redressé en face de lady Greengrass.

- Merci a vous de nous avoir convié monsieur Malfoy.

Dit-elle au nom de son époux et de sa fille. Sa voix était un peu haute mais très mélodieuse et posée. Elle se leva du canapé, bien droite et posa une main maternelle sur la jeune femme assise à coté d'elle.

- Voici donc notre fille cadette, Astoria.

Alors qu'il ne l'avait pas directement regardé jusqu'à présent, Malfoy posa vraiment ses yeux sur la concernée qui leva la tête pour le regarder à son tour. Hermione avait raison, c'était une vrai princesse. Hermione...

- Je suis honorée de faire enfin votre connaissance monsieur Malfoy. On ne tarde pas d'éloges à votre sujet dans le monde magique.

En plus elle savait parler aux hommes...Draco se pencha à nouveau, arraché de ses pensées hermioniennes intrusives et embrassa le bout de ses doigts comme il l'avait fait pour lady Greengrass.

- Et moi je suis enchanté.

Dit-il seulement la faisant sourire. Elle tout comme lui se retrouvait prise au piège d'un rendez vous arrangé et voulu par leurs parents mais c'était ainsi...autant se montrer coopérative, Astoria l'avait sans aucun doute bien compris surtout pour rencontrer un héritier aussi jeune et séduisant. Cela aurait pu être pire...

Un petit elfe apporta un lourd plateau en trottinant et tous les cinq se mirent à table pour déguster des petits sandwichs accompagné d'une tasse de thé brulant.

L'atmosphère était des plus sereines même s'il aurait préféré se rendre au bureau pour travailler. Il avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Toute fois, Astoria était délicieuse, c'était certain qu'il ne pourrait choisir meilleur partie et meilleure épouse. Leur nom unit à celui des Malfoy seraient signe de prospérité et de grandeur. Ca aurait pu être un rendez vous parfait s'il n'y avait eu cette constante présence parentale là pour chaperonner la jeune femme. Qu'est ce qu'ils s'imaginaient? Qu'il allait lui sauter dessus après le dessert?

Pour être un peu tranquilles et discuter librement, il lui proposa donc une promenade dans les jardins ensoleillés du Manoir.

- Je suis votre obligé.

S'inclina t'il devant elle en tendant son bras droit de façon à ce quelle puisse y poser sa main et se lever avec la grasse d'une danseuse. Sous les regard protecteurs de leurs parents, ils quittèrent le salon.

- Les choses semblent se passer pour le mieux.

Déclara Mr Greengrass en lissant sa moustache noire.

- Ils semblent bien s'entendre et le jeune monsieur Malfoy est tout à fait à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Narcissa jubilait, les choses se déroulaient à la perfection, c'était sur la bonne voix, peut être cet obstiné serait-il marié avant la fin de l'été.

Tous trois s'installèrent sur la terrasse pour observer les deux jeunes gens arpenté les allers de rosiers bordant les chemins de la propriétés.

- Je suis surprise que vous m'ayez faite venir ici monsieur Malfoy.

- Ma mère a de bien curieuses idées. C'est elle qui a organisé se rendez vous.

Astoria lui lança un regard en biais, il disait cela avec calme mais ça mettait les choses au clair d'emblé; ce n'était pas lui qui avait organisé cette rencontre ni même qui l'avait désiré. On lui forçait la main en le mettant devant le fait accomplit tout comme elle en résumé. Elle rebaissa la tête sur les graviers blancs du chemin.

- Etes vous déçu...?

Réussit-elle à demander à mi voix. Elle redoutait quelque peu sa réponse, Draco Malfoy était connu pour sa froideur et ses remarques parfois blessantes, tranchantes comme une épée de glace.

- Non.

Elle en fut vraiment surprise et regarda aussitôt son profil, qui se dessinait dans le soleil.

- Vous êtes délicieuse et je dois reconnaitre que je n'aurais pas mieux choisit moi même.

Apparemment celui qui avait organisé cette soit disant relation connaissait bien ses gouts...

Astoria se pinça les lèvres pour oublier la vague de plaisir qui montait jusqu'à ses joues. Il lui avait fait un compliment, un vrai pas une remarque à double sens...

- Et vous...vous êtes comme on vous décrit. Je ne regrette pas d'être venue.

Elle s'arrêta non loin d'un rosier bleu l'obligeant à se stopper également. Sa main blanche glissa de son bras. Draco contempla ce visage; ses cheveux noirs entouraient son visage aux yeux électriques, elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine.

- J'espère, avoir le plaisir de vous revoir.

Posant ses mains dans les siennes, elle embrassa sa joue. S'il fut surpris, Malfoy Junior n'en montra rien.

'ils retrouvèrent leurs parents, Astoria ne lui accorda plus un seul regard direct. Les Greengrass prirent congés vers cinq heures raccompagnés jusqu'à l'entrée par leurs hôtes. Une fois qu'ils eurent transplanés, Narcissa se tourna avidement vers son fils.

- Alors Draco, comment la trouves tu?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et tourna plutôt les talons pour regagner l'ombre du manoir.

- Draco !

Mais rien n'y fit, il ne ralentit pas et ne daigna même pas attendre sa mère. Tout en marchant, il sortit son téléphone de la poche intérieure de sa veste et l'alluma. L'Iphone cependant, ne lui indiqua aucun message ni mail; Hermione n'avait pas cherché à le joindre. Avec rapidité, il accéda à son menu ou elle figurait dans les numéros principaux et demanda un appel, il voulait entendre sa voix, c'était un besoin, une envie immédiate. Toute fois...ce ne fut que l'annonce habituelle de son répondeur qu'il parvint à obtenir. Etrange...mais peut être était-elle occupée. Tant pis...il ressayerai plus tard. Il avait pour l'instant des comptes à régler; il n'y avait que deux personnes susceptibles de lui avoir joué un tour pareil.

**oOoOo**

La jeune femme courrait dans les couloirs de la vaste maison, alertée par un elfe il y a quelque instant, elle s'était levée en catastrophe délaissant sa musique pour se précipiter à travers les successions de corridors et de boudoirs, sa robe un peu relevée dans sa main pour ne pas gêner sa course. Elle déboula finalement dans un petit salon richement décoré fait de boiserie et de luxuriantes plantes vertes.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, elle était essoufflée, les joues rouges. En face d'elle, deux hommes dont l'un assit dans son fauteuil de bureau tandis que l'autre l'empoignait par le col de sa chemise.

- Blaise...! S'écria t'elle à bout de souffle.

- Tout va bien.

Déclara l'agressé en levant la paume de sa main vers sa fiancée pour la rassurer bien qu'il fut en fâcheuse posture.

- Laisse nous s'il te plait.

Elle regarda successivement son compagnon puis le jeune homme blond qui le maintenait fermement par le col, son dos vissé au fauteuil. Obéissant enfin, elle recula puis referma la porte sur eux.

- Et si tu te calmais? Dit Blaise en tournant son attention sur son agresseur.

- C'est toi qui a manigancé dans mon dos. Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! Tu es le seul à être au courant. Gronda Draco sans desserrer les dents.

Blaise défit l'emprise des mains nerveuse sur sa chemise et se redressa un peu dans son fauteuil, toujours aussi calme.

- Mais de quoi parles tu?

- Ne te fiche pas de moi Blaise ! J'ai passé une sale journée!

L'accusé haussa les sourcils.

- J'ignore vraiment de quoi tu parles.

- Je parle de Divine ! Et de cette fille dont ma mère ne cesse plus de me parler !

Là, Zabini tiqua, alors Pansy avait vraiment "fait" quelque chose...

- Je regrette je ne suis au courant de rien.

- Tu es l'un des seuls à pouvoir être derrière tout ça alors ne m'oblige pas à te tirer les verres du nez !

- Serait ce une menace?

- Prend le comme tu voudras, mais ne t'avise pas de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ou je risque de perdre patience. Cracha Malfoy avec froideur.

- Comme tu l'as dis toi même, tu vises quelqu'un d'autre n'est ce pas? Ce serait plutôt le genre de Pansy de t'organiser cette petite surprise.

- Je m'occuperais d'elle soit sans crainte.

Renchérit Malfoy le regard sombre et la mâchoire toujours serrée, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il comptait faire ou dire. Il était furieux et la possible trahison de ses deux amis n'étaient pas la seule goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Depuis hier, il lui était impossible de joindre Hermione, elle ne répondait jamais à ses appels, il la soupçonnait donc de chercher à l'éviter mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Ne rien savoir sur ce quelle faisait et avec qui elle était le rendait malade et ne faisait qu'augmenter sa colère.

Blaise jugea plus prudent de ne rien ajouter au sujet de cette prostituée dont il s'était soit disant entiché au risque de se prendre un coup de poing dans le nez au mieux ou un sort au pire. Draco était dans état de fureur jamais vu; tenait-il donc tant que ça à cette fille? Ca semblait presque surréaliste...

Le démon blond tourna les talons et ouvrant la porte à la volée, la referma sèchement, la faisant claquer. Il n'aimerait pas être à la place de Pansy.

**oOoOo**

Une musique quelle adorait et connaissait par cœur se fit de nouveau entendre sur son téléphone mais Hermione ne prit pas la peine de regarder l'écran. Elle savait que c'était "lui". Il ne cessait de l'appeler depuis hier et sans jamais laisser de message mais qu'importe. Que pouvait-il avoir de plus à lui dire de toute façon? Qu'il allait épouser cette...c'était quoi son nom déjà...? Etait ce vraiment essentiel de le savoir? C'était une fille de sa condition, bien élevée, parfaite en tout point. Alors pourquoi l'appelait-il? Pour venter les qualités de cette femme qu'elle maudissait sans la connaitre? Non merci...

Elle savait à l'époque quelle n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher à lui, pourtant, elle l'avait laissé faire, avait accepté toutes ses foutues conditions sans rechigner parce quelle avait finit par comprendre quelle était bêtement tombé sous le charme de ce glaçon ambulant. Il n'était pas à blâmer...c'était elle l'unique responsable, elle n'aurait dû lui permettre de franchir la barrière qui le ferait passer de client à amant. C'était absurde.

Et a présent, le plus malheureux des deux, ça n'était sûrement pas lui...

Un grattement à sa fenêtre entrouverte la fit se redresser sur son lit, l'appartement plongé dans le noir ne laissait filtrer que l'éclat blafard de la lune par les fenêtres.

- Pattenrond, c'est toi?

Pourvu qu'il ne lui ramène pas encore un cadavre de souris ou d'oiseau...l'autre jour elle avait dû passer dans toutes les pièces pour récupérer des plumes de sa pauvre victime du jour...

Mais, aucun chat orange ne fit son apparition, un sueur froide dégringola sur la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme. Et si c'était...un voleur? Ou pire...

Bien qu'elle fut au septième étage, on ne savait jamais...avec lenteur, sans geste brusque, elle se saisit de sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet près d'elle et se leva en silence tel un fauve.

A pas de velours, elle s'approcha de la porte fenêtre donnant sur le balcon de la chambre et vu clairement se dessiner dans la lumière lunaire; une silhouette sombre. Malheureusement, son visiteur avait dû la repérer aussi et avant quelle ait pu crier "_stupéfix_", une autre voix lança "_Expelliarmus!" _ La baguette d'Hermione lui échappa des mains et s'envola littéralement dans les airs pour atterrir dans celle de son agresseur qui l'attrapa au vol. A présent désarmée, complètement prise au piège, Hermione recula vers le lit, son adversaire s'avançant lentement vers elle. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle le reconnu.

- D...DRACO ! Tu es complètement malade ! Tu as faillis me causer un arrêt cardiaque !

Ses cheveux blonds captaient les rayons blancs de la lune, c'était à ça quelle l'avait reconnu. Il s'avança encore, sa baguette dans sa main droite et celle d'Hermione dans la gauche qu'il tenait fermement. Il avait dû ressortir son précieux balais de courses pour parvenir jusqu'à elle, mais elle en était l'unique responsable. Il ne supportait pas qu'on se moque de lui et encore pire, qu'on l'ignore. A présent elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de l'éviter.

- Tu ne réponds pas à mes appels. Dit-il de but en blanc.

- J'aimerais que tu abaisses ta baguette.

- Et moi que tu m'expliques.

Il obéit à sa demande, abaissa l'arme qu'il pointait sur elle, la rangea dans la poche arrière de son pantalon mais garda la sienne à la main. Il ne voulait pas lui donner une occasion de se défendre.

- C'est une raison pour passer par la fenêtre comme un voleur?

- C'est toi qui m'y a obligé. Répond. Pourquoi tu m'évites?

Elle lui lança un regard brûlant et désapprobateur mais il ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

- N'êtes vous pas assez malin pour comprendre? Monsieur Malfoy.

- C'est toi l'idiote, si tu ne veux pas comprendre qu'il n'y a rien entre Astoria et moi.

- Ah ! Parce que maintenant c'est Astoria.

Draco la gratifia d'un regard perçant mais qui, dans l'ombre ne fut pas remarqué par sa proie.

- Tu serais jalouse? Demanda t'il sachant déjà la réponse.

Hermione baissa la tête, elle était donc si transparente? Alors que lui...

- J'aimerais que tu t'en ailles...

- Es tu sure que c'est ce que tu veux, Hermione.

Qu'il prononce son nom lui procura un délicieux frisson mais elle s'efforça de rester maîtresse de ses émotions, elle ne devait plus céder. Pas si elle devait ensuite lui dire au revoir...

Draco n'était calme qu'en apparence, tout son corps bouillonnait ainsi que son esprit, elle s'imaginait vraiment pouvoir le mettre à la porte aussi facilement? Pansy lui payerai ça très cher mais pour le moment, il avait d'autres lionnes à fouetter. Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

- On n'est pas du même monde...

Les bras croisés sur son ventre, elle lui tournait le dos, elle ne pouvait plus le regarder en face. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer comme une gamine. Messire Malfoy pourtant, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il s'approcha encore d'une démarche de fauve.

- Pourtant, quand je te faisais l'amour ça ne semblait pas te gêner.

Outrée et choquée, elle fit volte face mais de toute évidence elle ne sembla pas s'être rendu compte avant qu'il était aussi proche d'elle. Elle ne voyait plus la fenêtre; cachée par le corps en face d'elle. Hermione ouvrit la bouche sans que rien ne parvienne à en sortir. Draco se pencha sur elle, chuchotant de façon totalement indécente.

- J'arrivais toujours à te faire jouir, tu te souviens.

Un gros frisson d'envie la fit trembler de la tête au pied et elle put marmonner entre ses dents.

- Ca suffit Draco, arrête...

Les mains froides du chasseur se posèrent sur ses épaules et sa gorge nues pour en caresser la peau frémissante puis il se pencha encore jusqu'à aller murmurer à son oreille.

- Inutile de chercher à m'échapper Hermione, j'ai déjà gagné.

Scandalisée, elle leva la tête et ouvrit de nouveau la bouche dans le but cette fois de lui répondre une remarque acerbe mais il ne lui en laissa encore pas le temps, collant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise, les yeux ronds, elle tenta de se dégager de son emprise hélas, Malfoy ayant prévu sa réaction attrapa son poignet au vol, l'empêchant par la même occasion de le frapper. A présent, de son unique main libre, elle chercha à se libérer en la posant sur sa poitrine mais bien sûr, il était bien plus fort quelle. Sa langue caressa celle de sa captive qu'il tenait toujours fermement pour éviter toute rebuffade bien qu'Hermione semblait en avoir de moins en moins envie...

Par surprise, il la fit reculer et d'un coup vif quelle n'avait pas prévu la fit tomber en arrière. Hermione s'écroula sur le lit, ses cheveux en bataille et fut incapable de reprendre ses esprits, il était bien décidé à ne pas la laisser se ressaisir, c'était trop risqué. Il l'enjamba pour l'empêcher de s'en aller, embrassant son cou de baisers brûlant, possessifs.

- Non...

Ses mains en protection contre ses épaules, elle aurait aimé se défendre, se sauver mais...elle en était incapable...pas sans sa baguette qu'il avait jeté dans un coin de la pièce. Elle était à sa merci.

Afin de s'assurer son entièrement "coopération", assit sur son bas ventre, Draco ressortit sa baguette.

- Draco...murmura t'elle, tremblante.

- "_Incarcerem"_

Des cordelettes jaillirent de l'extrémité de sa baguette et allèrent se nouer autour des poignet de son hôtesse en faisant sa captive. A présent ses bras au dessus de sa tête, il serait plus libre de ses mouvements. Il rangea sa baguette et entama un lent parcours du bout des lèvres, ses mains glissant sur elle avec cette même indécence qui l'avait révoltée plus tôt. Il fut satisfait de rapidement l'entendre soupirer, tirant sur ses chaines dans l'envie peut être inconsciente de se libérer mais c'était bien sûr inutile.

Elle se cambra sous les vagues de plaisir lorsque son tortionnaire descendit embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il prenait plaisir à la torturer...et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Draco mordillait, léchait, embrassait l'écoutant gémir, supplier même mais ça n'était plus le moment de demander pardon,

Son seigneur la débarrassa sans cérémonie du reste de ses vêtements et se couchant sur elle, pénétra dans le petit paradis tiède. Hermione laissa échapper un long soupir, tentant de calquer son corps contre le sien, Draco passa un bras sous sa nuque moite, serrant une poignée de cheveux bras dans son point serré. Il entama un mouvement lent mais profond, se régalant des gémissements de plaisir de sa maîtresse; il avait bel et bien gagné mais ça n'était pas terminé..

- D...Dra...co...

Ses lèvres remuaient en silence, hormis ses soupirs rien de cohérent ne parvenait à en sortir. Elle laissa ses coudes glisser sur les draps, toujours entravée mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Oh, comme il lui avait manqué...

Il parvint une fois de plus à obtenir ce qu'il voulait; lui donner une leçon. La tenant par les hanches, il la fit se mettre à genoux sur les draps défaits, ses mains liées agrippant les bords du matelas, son bassin suivant le rythme soutenu qu'il lui imposait. Les lèvres et les joues rouges elle comprit vite qu'il cherchait à retarder au maximum l'arrivé de la jouissance. Des gouttes de sueur coulait de son menton et tombaient sur les reins de sa maîtresse et enfin...il parvint à les libérer tous les deux et tomba étourdit sur elle, son torse collant contre son dos. Les poignets meurtris d'Hermione, cachés sous sa poitrine contre les draps moites. Des larmes avaient coulés sur ses joues sans quelle ne s'en rende compte.

Puis, sa voix la fit de nouveau sursauter, crevant sa bulle:

- Montre moi tes poignets.

Ordonna t'il sans méchanceté après s'être redressé en position à genoux sur le lit. Tandis que son esclave se tournait lentement sur le dos, toujours nu, Draco se saisit à nouveau de sa baguette et la posant sur les liens, les fit disparaitre et soigna doucement les brûlures superficielles sur ses poignets.

Sa captive gardait résolument la tête baissée, sur ses joues les traces de larmes malgré son plaisir passé. Les deux mains masculines y glissèrent pour lui relever le visage. Hermione sembla le regarder au travers d'un brouillard et le laissa essuyer ses joues et les caresser de ses pouces. Avec une infini douceur comparé avec la brusquerie dont il avait fait preuve tout à l'heure, Malfoy embrassa sa tempe comme pour apaiser un animal apeuré. Elle l'entendit murmurer contre sa peau;

- Ne refait jamais ça, Hermione. Tu entends?

- Tu...n...commença t'elle timidement

- C'est toi. Elle le regarda enfin, étonnée. Il n'y a que toi.

Si ça n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, eh bien en tout cas ça y ressemblait beaucoup. Ca eu le don de la rassurer. Elle laissa tomber son front sur son épaule nue dans un profond soupir qui la détendit toute entière. Draco se coucha dans le lit défait et recouvrit le corps nu de sa maîtresse après quelle se fut lové contre lui. Dans un geste lent et apaisant, il caressa son épaule et son bras jusqu'à ce quelle se soit endormi.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPITRE 3****6**

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Un nouveau chapitre vient s'ajouter aux autres. La fin n'est maintenant plus très loin. Encore merci à vous de me suivre et surtout mes personnages._

_Qu'en sera t'il donc de ce mariage de convenance? Que décidera Draco au final? Car on n'est pas à l'abri d'un retournement de dernière minute ;)_

**_Bpnne lecture à tous!_**

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOo**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****

Un soleil insolent vint frapper son visage encore endormit. Dans un gémissement, Hermione se tourna sur le coté pour échapper au réveil, elle voulait dormir encore...malheureusement, le sommeil la quitta peu à peu et elle sut bien vite, qu'il serait inutile d'essayer de se rendormir...surtout qu'une grosse bête se rendant compte que sa maîtresse était réveillée, ne se gêna pas pour lui grimper dessus, même couchée sur le coté et se mit à lui faire un massage un peu...piquant.

- Oui, oui Pattenrond...

Hermione tourna la tête, les yeux à moitié fermé mais néanmoins, elle fut clairement capable de se rendre compte qu'aucun corps ne reposait près d'elle. Oubliant complètement le fauve en train de pédaler sur ses omoplates, l'endormie se redressa.

- Draco...?

Pattenrond tomba du lit en miaulant d'indignation et disparu par la porte entrouverte de la chambre. Son compagnon n'était plus là, ni dans la chambre ni même dans le reste de l'appartement...Mais il avait laissé sur son oreiller désormais froid, une rose écarlate et un petit mot qu'Hermione lut une fois les volets ouverts.

_**"Pardon d'être partit si vite mais j'ai du travail; le temps c'est de l'argent. Ce soir nous allons dîner alors tâche de ne pas me claquer la porte au nez.**_

_**Signé : DM"**_

Lui alors...il avait un sacré culot...Et si elle avait autre chose de prévue elle ce soir? Tient...

Elle remarqua en dessus de la signature, une autre ligne qui disait :

_**"Tu es jolie quand tu dors"**_

Hermione piqua un fard et froissa le papier dans sa main tremblante, il exagérait...

Elle tourna la tête et vit sur la table de chevet, sa baguette magique qu'il avait dû déposer là. Ca avait vraiment dérapé hier soir...mais...peut être l'avait-elle mérité...elle avait voulu le fuir c'était vrai, lui échapper...elle ne voulait pas lui laisser l'occasion de la blesser mais elle n'avait pas joué assez finement et il s'en était aperçu...

Draco ne lui avait pas dit clairement mais, peut être désirait-il seulement quelle lui fasse confiance. Mais comment pouvait-elle y croire alors qu'il serait peut être prit au piège d'un mariage arrangé? Comme tant d'hommes de sa condition. De plus, comment ne pas envier cette Astoria? Elle avait tout et elle...n'avait rien...à part peut être...

_"C'est toi. Il n'y a que toi"_

Rougissante, Hermione posa son nez sur la fragile corole de la fleur et en respira le parfum.

**oOoOo**

Installée lascivement sur le canapé, dans la luxueuse propriété de ses parents, Pansy feuilletait l'un de ses magazines people préféré. Distraitement, elle tournait les pages sans vraiment lire ce quelle regardait. Elle avait prévu de retourner en Amérique prochainement mais elle ne partirait pas avant que cette sale moldue de Granger ne soit au fond du trou. Son plan avait pour le moment marché à la perfection et si lady Malfoy lui en donnait l'ordre, Draco épouserait la fille Greengrass et Granger pourrait aller se rhabiller! Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à cette moins que rien? Lui qui avait toujours su si bien s'entourer. Non vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas.

Blaise était venue la veille pour soit disant "la mettre en garde"

- Il est furieux Pansy. Tu aurais peut être dû te montrer plus discrète

- Voyons Blaise, de quoi as tu peur? Que veux tu qu'il fasse hein? Quand il aura rencontré Astoria, il comprendra tout seul que j'ai fais ça uniquement pour son bien.

- Il ne semblait pas de cet avis lorsqu'il a faillit me coller son poing dans la figure

- Draco ne lèvera jamais la main sur moi. Dit-elle avec une réelle conviction.

Blaise arqua un sourcil, comparé à sa camarade lui était plutôt dubitatif, Malfoy semblait déterminé autant que lorsqu'il faisait affaire alors peut être...était-il **vraiment** attaché à cette fille.

- Peut être que tu devrais le laisser faire à sa guise.

Suggéra Blaise en panne d'argument. Pansy lui lança un regard méchant capable d'arrêter un train à pleine vitesse. Ce fut presque si elle ne montra pas les dents.

- Il est hors de question que je laisse se compromettre avec cette traînée!

Zabini soupira, ses s'épaules s'affaissèrent. Il avait l'impression de parler à un mur...elle était encore plus obstiné qu'une centaine de mules. Autant abandonner la partie, il l'aurait prévenu après tout.

Elle ne se faisait pas de souci, Draco finirait par comprendre et elle n'avait jamais eu peur de ses colères. Ils se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps.

Pansy entendit soudain des pas précipités sur le parquet impeccablement ciré; ils venaient par ici et puis, la voix de l'un des elfes de maison se fit entendre dans le boudoir menant au petit salon ou elle s'était installée.

- Non monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer! Maîtresse Pansy ne...

S'écriait-il en trottinant de toute évidence derrière l'intrus pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

- Je te conseille de t'hotter de mon chemin elfe !

Gronda la voix l'homme de ses pensées, en effet, Draco semblait remonté comme une pendule et il venait par ici. La double porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée grâce à sa baguette magique levée.

- M...Maitresse...Tikky est désolé...Tikky a essayé...Gémit l'elfe en se prosternant devant Pansy, son nez touchant le parquet.

- Par Merlin Draco est ce une façon de s'introduire comme ça auprès d'une dame?

- Faudrait-il encore que je puisse te considérer comme telle Pansy!

- Tikky ne salit pas le parquet, il vient d'être ciré

- Oui maîtresse. Que maîtresse Pansy pardonne à Tikky!

- Laisse nous.

Répondit simplement la concernée d'un geste de la main comme si elle chassait un moustique exaspérant. La pauvre Tikky partit à reculons, penchée en avant dans une révérence soumise et quitta le salon en refermant les portes derrière elle.

- Tu sembles en colère.

- Je veux que tu arrêtes tes petites manigances tout de suite.

- De quoi parles tu?

Dit-elle faignant l'ignorance tout en reprenant l'effeuillage de son magasine.

- Tu le sais très bien. Je te préviens, ne t'approche pas d'Hermione et ne t'avise plus de te mettre sur ma route ou tu le regretteras.

Elle releva la tête pour lui lancer un regard en biais.

- Oh, des menaces?

- Que tu ferais bien de prendre au sérieux, ou notre amitié risquera d'être fortement compromise.

Ce disant, il tourna les talons et le dos pour retourner vers la porte du salon. Cette fois Pansy se redressa en position assise sur le canapé et parla plus fort comme s'il était déjà bien trop loin pour quelle puisse l'entendre.

- Astoria est parfaite pour toi ! Tu devrais m'en être reconnaissant Draco!

- Je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Répondit-il platement à présent presque arrivé à la porte et s'apprêtait déjà à l'ouvrir mais fut stoppé par la réplique suivante, pleine de hargne, de mépris.

- Qu'est ce que tu trouves à cette traînée?! C'est une sang de bourbe sans valeur!

Draco arrêta son geste, sa main en suspens près de la poignet de la porte. Il jeta un regard froid par dessus son épaule.

- Elle en a bien plus que toi. Tu es, à mes yeux la plus immonde des créatures qui marchent ou qui rampes. Si tu tentes encore une fois de nous séparer, je te ferais regretter d'être née.

Il ressemblait à un prédateur, un tueur qui agissait de sang froid. La jeune femme en eu une sueur froide qui lui dégringola le long de la colonne vertébrale mais après s'être mordue la lèvre, elle décida de changer de stratégie.

- Dans ce cas, je suis certaine que la Gazette du Sorcier sera ravi d'avoir un scoop en première page.

Elle était parvenu à obtenir sa totale attention, il se tourna de nouveau, lui faisant face. Pansy se leva, victorieuse.

- Tout le monde sera surpris d'apprendre qu'Hermione Granger est en réalité une putain qui couche tant qu'on la paye. Que va penser le Ministère? Leur héroïne de guerre aura tout d'un coup moins de classe. Et toi, ta réputation si brillante sera démolie.

Draco fit demi tour pour retourner vers le canapé d'ou Pansy s'était levée, les bras croisés, elle était victorieuse, elle avait gagné. Il ferait exactement ce quelle lui demanderait.

- Et je suppose. Dit-il dans sa démarche de félin. Qu'il n'y a rien n'a faire pour que tu changes d'avis?

- Oublie cette sang de bourbe, Astoria est parfaite pour toi, son nom conjugué au tient, tu seras bien plus puissant.

- Et bien sûr, c'est un désir purement altruiste qui te pousse à agir ainsi.

- Je ne veux que ton bien Draco.

Elle ne semble même pas prendre garde au changement de ton de son visiteur qui était à présent arrivé en face d'elle.

- Nous sommes amis d'enfance et...

- Naturellement. Je n'aurais pas dû douter de ton envie de bien faire.

Il tendit la main vers sa joue, elle rougit vivement et ferma les yeux pour apprécier la caresse à venir mais au lieu de ça, elle entendit une incantation et un rayon bleu la toucher à bout portant. Dans un petit couinement, Pansy s'affaissa.

Draco baissa les yeux là ou se tenait auparavant son ancienne camarade. Un sourire goguenard, le jeune homme s'accroupit après avoir soufflé sur l'extrémité de sa baguette comme on le ferait avec un pistolet et la rangea dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenue de ne pas me chercher d'ennui. Tu aurais dû suivre les bons conseils de Zabini. Eh oui, je sais tout.

Pansy grogna, son petit nez écrasé se retroussa.

- Pourquoi tu râles? Railla Malfoy d'un ton moqueur. Moi je trouve que tu es plus mignonne comme ça.

En réponse, elle montra les dents, hargneuse.

- Au moins comme ça, je suis sur que tu ne me causera pas d'ennui.

Il se releva pour la dominer de toute sa hauteur et tourna les talons après avoir lancé une dernière moquerie.

- Et tâche de ne pas salir le parquet, il vient juste d'être ciré.

Des aboiements accompagnèrent son départ, Pansy sautait partout de rage mais ses petites pattes étaient si courtes quelle fut vite épuisée. Le pauvre pékinois se laissa tomber assis sur le parquet lustré et pleura tout son soul.

**oOoOo**

Mathilda, une pochette de classeur en main, s'éventait comme elle pouvait. Elle avait pourtant une robe légère, les cheveux relevés mais rien n'y faisait...les bureaux étaient de vrais fours en ce jour de juin. D'habitude, il faisait toujours bon, la tour jouissait d'un système de climatisation dernier cri mais depuis hier...c'était panne général. Il y avait de grandes baies vitrées partout, la chaleur des ordinateurs...c'était intenable...

- Mon dieu...c'est encore pire...

Elle posa la pochette sur son bureau, bouger lui donnait encore plus chaud !

- Tient, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers l'entrée du bureau et vit son aînée revenir avec leur sauve conduit pour la fraicheur !

- Dieu te bénisse Katherine ! Je n'en pouvais plus !

- Je ne sais pas si ça va vraiment aider mais...ce sera mieux que rien.

- Ne parle pas tant ! Vite, vite! Allume le !

Trépignant d'impatience, Mathilda se leva de sa chaise pour aller chercher une rallonge pendant que sa collègue posait le ventilateur poussiéreux entre elles deux. Enfin, Katherine appuya sur le bouton "deux" et un vent agréable et salvateur souleva leur cheveux.

- Aaah! Je ressuscite!

La cadette se laissa retomber sur sa chaise imitée plus calmement par Katherine.

- Tu as appelé le service d'entretien comme il te l'a demandé?

- Tu plaisantes? C'est la première chose que j'ai fait ce matin ! Je n'ose même pas aller dans son bureau ! Ce soit être un sauna là dedans !

Toute la surface de la pièce masculine était entièrement faite de la large baie vitrée ou le soleil se reflétait une bonne partie de l'après midi.

- Ou est-il au fait? Ca fais plusieurs heures qu'il est partit.

- A un mariage tu le sais bien

- Ah...oui...j'avais oublié... Obsédée quelle était par la climatisation...Au moins, ils auront une belle journée.

- C'est vrai.

Elles regardèrent toutes deux par l'une des fenêtre ou on ne voyait à perte de vue, que le ciel bleu.

**oOoOo**

Un soleil brulant dardait de ses rayons sur le jardin du Terrier, comme pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur quelque année plus tôt, la cérémonie se déroulerait ici, sous le même grand chapiteau qu'à l'époque et puis le temps s'y prêtait très bien. On avait dégnommé le jardin, tondu la pelouse, et placé des fleurs parfumées un peu partout. Un long tapis rouge reliait l'entrée principale de la maison à l'intérieur de la tente ou la mariée devrait se rendre au bras de son père pour rejoindre son mari. Emilie et ses parents étaient moldus aussi, avaient-ils dû s'habituer et se familiariser avec le mode de vie des Weasley mais Ron aussi, avait dû faire des efforts; apprendre à se servir d'un téléphone portable, à conduire une voiture et pleins de petites choses du quotidien que l'on pouvait aisément faire sans sortir sa baguette magique.

- Heureusement que cette fois ci j'ai de quoi me payer une robe de cérémonie correcte!

S'exclama t'il en se regardant dans le miroir de la chambre qu'il partageait autre fois avec Harry. Cette robe tout comme celle de son témoin d'ailleurs, était noire, au col et aux manches blanches. Avec ses cheveux couleur feu ça ajoutait en élégance.

- Rien ne pouvait être pire que ça de toute façon.

Rit Harry par dessus ses lunettes rondes. Il n'était toujours pas parvenu à domestiquer les épis rebelles qui pointaient à l'arrière de sa tête.

- Ne te moque pas ! Ce n'est pas le jour...

- Allons ne soit pas si nerveux, tout se passera bien.

- Hermione n'est pas encore arrivée? Demanda Ron pour chasser son trac.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore vu non mais elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Hermione arriva peu de temps après, accompagnée de son cavalier qui lui avait revétu une robe d'un beau vert foncé. Hermione elle, préféra s'exiler dans une chambre avec Ginny pour passer leur robe. Moins on la verrait avec ça, mieux elle se porterait ! Draco l'avait même questionnée, pourquoi ne pas s'être changé avant de venir?

- Non, c'est une robe encombrante. Avait-elle argumenté. Je la mettrais en arrivant.

Elle était allé saluer Mr et Ms Weasley et leur présenter son étonnant cavalier. Ils avaient tous les deux été mis au courant par Ginny et Ron et ni l'un ni l'autre ne posa d'apriori malgré le nom de famille qu'il portait. Ms Weasley rougit même, lorsqu'il baisa sa main, la remerciant d'accepter sa présence.

- Mais non, mais non ! Vous êtes le bienvenu ! Surtout avec Hermione. Gloussa t'elle. les joues roses.

- Ms Weasley, ou est Ron?

- Dans sa chambre ma chérie, il finit de se préparer.

- Très bien, je vais aller le voir avant de me changer. Je peux te laisser quelque minute?

- Je ne vais pas mourir sans toi.

- Parfait, alors à tout à l'heure.

Sa housse sur le bras, elle le laissa dans le jardin pour disparaitre à l'intérieur de la maison tordue. Draco se tourna pour regarder autour de lui. Le chapiteau, les places des invités et le tapis rouge étaient impeccables mais la maison branlante en toile de fond ne faisait pas très classe. Ca n'était certes pas le luxe auquel il était habitué. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde...Il ne se rendit même pas compte que deux paires d'yeux l'observait un peu plus loin.

- Alors c'est lui...

- Draco Malfoy

- Il ressemble vraiment à son père.

- Allons voir ça de plus prés.

Dans les escaliers, Hermione croisa Harry qui redescendait.

- Hermione.

- Bonjour Harry. Le marié est toujours en haut?

- Oui, il s'admire. Tu es venue seule?

Déduit-il en ne aucune tête blonde aux alentours.

- Je l'ai laissé dans le jardin.

- Es tu sure que c'est bien prudent? On pourrait lui tendre une embuscade.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire, sa housse sur le bras et dépassa Harry avant de lui répondre.

- Je crois qu'il sera en mesure de se défendre tout seul. Je vais me changer à tout à l'heure.

Elle monta et disparu dans l'un des couloir sombres. Harry partit en sens inverse, redescendant au jardin et ne fut pas long à apercevoir la tête blonde parmi tous les cheveux roux. Il semblait en grande discussion avec Fred et George qui l'avait "encerclé". En s'approchant, Harry commença à entendre des brides de leur conversation.

- C'est un Dieu ! Disait George

- Non, c'est un homme. Renchérissait son voisin blond.

- Impossible ! C'est un Dieu!

- Eh. Intervint Harry en pénétrant dans le groupe. Vous croyez que c'est le moment de parler de religion?

- De quoi tu parles? Lança Fred incrédule.

- On parlait de Josef Wronski. Reprit George en haussant les sourcils.

Qui ne connaissait pas Josef Wronski dans le monde magique? C'était le célèbre attrapeur polonais des Gordzisk Goblins, qui avait inventé la toute aussi célèbre _feinte de Wronski_. Sur le coup, Harry se sentit un peu stupide, comment des sorciers pouvaient parler de religion? Ca n'existait pas ici...

En désespoir de cause, il se tourna vers le jeune homme blond à sa droite et tendit une main de salue sans animosité, après tout, ils s'étaient alliés pour sortir Hermione d'un mauvais pétrin et il n'avait personnellement rien contre Malfoy junior. Il vit ce dernier hésiter un quart de seconde pour serrer cette main tendue mais finit quand même par le faire.

- Ils ne t'ont pas ennuyés j'espère.

- Eeh !

- Non mais pour qui tu nous prends?

- Pour des ptits rigolos. Ca ne m'aurait pas étonné que vous veniez pour l'asticoter.

- Harry ! Je suis désolé et blessé...Commença George

- Que tu penses ça de nous ! Finit Fred

Se disant, ils firent des mines de chien battu qui ne convaincu personne.

- Je suis toujours vivant si ça peut te rassurer Potter.

- Alors parfait. Il lâcha la main blanche serrée dans la sienne. Hermione ne me l'aurait pas pardonné.

Un simple sourire lui répondit et Malfoy glissa ses mains dans ses poches.

- Elle a finalement réussit à te trainer jusqu'ici.

- Rien ne lui résiste

- Inutile de me dire ça à moi. Sourit Harry d'un air entendu

Molly Weasley sortit alors en trottinant du Terrier dans sa robe toute neuve achetée pour l'occasion.

- Ah, les garçons vous êtes là. Allez vite vous mettre en place les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! Monsieur Malfoy vous, vous pouvez aller déja vous asseoir.

Les joues roses, elle rentrant au même pas de courses et de loin, Harry et Draco l'entendirent crier.

- Ginny ! Hermione ! Vous êtes prêtes? Il faut descendre !

- Allons y, ou elle va nous crier dessus. Proposa Harry.

- Je te suis.

Si on lui avait dit un an plus tôt qu'il marcherait cote à cote avec Harry Potter, il lui aurait bien rit au nez. Les femmes...elles avaient vraiment le don de changer le monde.

- Hermione...dit moi qu'on ne doit pas sortir comme ça...

Gémit Ginny, une grimace se reflétant dans le miroir ou elle se regardait vêtue de sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

- Toi tu ne risques pas grand chose, tu es déjà mariée. Moi...Hermione soupira. J'en connais un qui ne va pas me louper...

- Pas grand chose? Appart de couper tout désir d'un mari pour sa femme !

Hermione allait rire mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et Ms Weasley parut sur le seuille.

- Ginny, Hermione, il faut descendre. Les invités sont là. La cérémonie va commencer.

- Maman...je ne veux pas sortir avec ça, jt'en prie...

- Ca n'est pas à toi de décider quoi porter, tu es demoiselle d'honneur. Maintenant descendez.

La jolie rousse laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif et accompagnée d'Hermione, sortir à contre cœur de la chambre. Il fallu quelque manœuvre habile pour parvenir à passer le chambranle de la porte avec leur robe encombrante; le jupon à cerceau était si volumineux...Et descendre les escaliers étroits fut un vrai marathon.

- Je n'arrive même pas à voir mes pieds avec cette horreur !

- Ca suffit Ginny ! Cesse donc de te plaindre ! Hermione chérie, met le pied un peu plus à gauche.

- Ah...merci Ms Weasley.

Un peu plus et elle aurait dégringolée en bas...Molly dût pousser sa fille dans le dos pour la faire sortir du Terrier. Morte de honte, elle avança le plus dignement possible sur le tapis rouge menant sous l'immense tente. Les invités se tournèrent sur leur chaise pour les apercevoir marcher en procession lente, de beaux bouquets de fleurs entre les mains. Hermione trouva immédiatement la tête blonde parmi toutes les chaises disposées des deux cotés du tapis. Draco dû se croquer la joue pour ne pas rire. Merlin! Qu'est ce que c'était que cette robe? Pleine de froufrous, avec des mitaines et un chapeau de dentelle assortit, on aurait dit une poupée qu'on gagnait dans les foires. Mais même malgré cette robe, il parvint à la trouver jolie. La fille Weasley aussi n'était pas mal non plus, son mari déjà debout près de l'autel se mordait le point pour retenir lui aussi son rire. Surtout que Ginny avait du mal à cacher son agacement, c'était trop drôle. Quand elle le regarda, Harry se redressa et prit un air sérieux des plus convainquant. Tous trois se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la maison ou Ron parut, Molly à son bras. Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à une chaise du premier rang ou Ms Weasley prit place, les yeux déjà humides. De la fratrie, Ron était le dernier à ne pas être marié. Bien sûr il y avait aussi les jumeaux mais il était évident que leur lien fusionnel risquait de compliquer les choses d'autant plus qu'ils tenaient trop à leur liberté.

La fameuse marche nuptiale retentit alors, et les invités se dandinèrent encore une fois sur leur chaise. La mariée apparue au bras de son père, sa robe était d'un blanc ocre volumineuse comme celles des demoiselle d'honneur, accompagné d'un chapeau à voile et de mitaines blanches. Un souffle d'admiration parcouru l'assistance. Draco lui, ne quitta pas des yeux la silhouette menue d'Hermione enveloppée dans ses froufrous envahissant. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se rendre à des mariages, c'était terriblement ennuyeux...mais la voir ainsi, près du marié, lui laissait voir une autre cérémonie, ou se serait lui, qui se tiendrait à ses cotés près de l'autel.

- Emilie Margareth Wenfild. Voulez vous prendre époux Ronald Bilius Weasley...

Draco cligna des yeux et vit apparaitre Hermione dans une somptueuse robe de soie et de dentelle blanche, un long voile cachant ses cheveux et son visage aux yeux de son futur mari.

- Hermione Jane Granger voulez vous prendre Draco Lucius Malfoy pour époux? Jurez vous de l'aimer, de le respecter et de le protéger pour le meilleur et pour le pire et cela, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

- Oui...

Les applaudissements le firent sursauter, devant la foule ravie, les nouveaux mariés échangeaient un baiser. Les chaises s'envolèrent pour libérer la place pour une grande surface de danse et tout autour, des tables et des chaises.

- Tu es...grandiose. Dit enfin Malfoy en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Si tu rajoutes un seul mot je t'étrangle...

Hermione avait le nez froncé, cette robe était une malédiction et en plus son soit disant "petit ami" se moquait d'elle. Et la compassion il en faisait quoi? Non mais vraiment...

- Si je t'assure, tu fais même ombrage à la mariée.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale hypocrite.

Elle lui tourna le dos juste à temps pour voir Ron s'incliner devant elle avec des gestes cérémonieux exagérés.

- Est ce que Miss Granger m'accorderait cette danse?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et pensa une seconde à sa robe encombrante puis, accepta l'air ravi.

- Avec plaisir.

Au moins, il n'y aurait pas de risque que Ron lui écrase le pied. Il avait de plus dû prendre des leçons de danse en vue du mariage. Sous l'œil noir de Malfoy, elle s'éloigna au bras du marié. Ce fut à son tour de froncer le nez; Qu'est ce quelle trouvait à ce rouquin? Il était quelconque !

- Ne fait donc pas cette tête, ça ne te va pas du tout.

Une voix féminine provenant de sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête et il tomba nez à nez avec Ginny, un air taquin sur son jolie visage.

- Tu inviterais une Weasley a danser?

- Pourquoi pas. Epouse Potter.

Le sourire de Ginny s'élargit, posant sa main sur le bras de son cavalier elle se laissa conduire sur la piste.

- Tu ne regrettes pas d'être venu j'espère.

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde mais...Il la fit tourner autour de lui en synchronisation avec les autres danseurs. Je préfère garder un œil sur elle.

- Elle est assez grande pour se défendre, et puis elle ne pense qu'à toi.

Il baissa ses yeux d'opaline sur sa cavalière et malgré elle, Ginny se sentit rougir. Elle comprenait pourquoi Hermione avait pu succomber au charme magnétique de cet homme.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai.

-Tu en doutes? Ca fais un moment quelle me parle de toi tu sais.

- Je ne préfères pas parler d'elle à mes "amis"

Son ton amer força Ginny et relever les yeux sur le visage de son cavalier. Un instant, elle resta silencieuse puis se lança.

- As tu vraiment besoin du consentement des autres Malfoy? Il fallait t'y attendre vu qui tu fréquentes.

Malfoy ne répondit pas mais il sembla l'écouter avec beaucoup d'attention. Ginny n'insista pas et leur danse se termina en silence.

**oOoOo**

A quatre heures du matin, ne tenant plus debout, Draco décida qu'Hermione et lui prenaient congés. Allons saluer M et Ms Weasley assit à la table principale, il s'excusa de leur départ et les remercia de leur invitation.

De la masse des invités, il ne restait plus grand monde à part les derniers fêtard et Draco jura même avoir vu pas très loin de la table de leurs parents, les jumeaux filer se cacher derrière des buissons accompagnés de deux filles.

- Mais non voyons. Lança Ms Weasley lorsque le jeune homme blond baisa une nouvelle fois sa main pour la saluer. vous serez toujours les bienvenus chez nous.

- Merci beaucoup. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de nuit.

Il s'inclina devant ses hôtes et après avoir dit également bonne nuit aux Potter, il retourna vers sa cavalière.

- Aller princesse, il est l'heure.

Ses chaussures à la main, elle se laissa soulever de sa chaise. Elle était à moitié endormie et dieu merci, elle avait pu passer une robe plus légère et moins encombrante pour le reste de la fête.

Draco transplana avec son fardeau dans les bras jusqu'à l'appartement de cette dernière. Avec précaution il la déposa sur le lit ouvert grâce à sa baguette magique sortit de sa veste.

- Mh...

- Dort bien. Chuchota t'il après avoir baisé sa tempe.

Un monstre orange sauta alors sur le lit en miaulant, Draco posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Chut...

Nouveau miaulement plus bas, les yeux jaunes de Pattenrond fixant cet intrus mais il accepta l'ordre et se lova contre sa maitresse bien au chaud sur la couette. Malfoy sourit et ressortit de l'appartement en silence. Lui aussi avait besoin de sommeil avant d'aller affronter sa mère.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPITRE 3****7**

_**Bonsoir à tous!**_

_**Voila demain si tout va comme prévu (gréve sncf a la con !) je réalise mon reve en m'envolant vers le japon ! Alors je publie vite fait ce chapitre avant daller me coucher! Pardon donc pour ne pas répondre a vos comm et aussi de l'attente mais j'ai ENCORE eu de gros probléme de pc et biensur sans tour...impossible d'écrire !**_

_**Alors savourez bien cette suite et rdv fin juin pour la suite et proche fin !****Bon week end a tous et a bientot !****  
><strong>_

_**lacus clyne**_

**oOoOo**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****

La tasse que Narcissa tenait entre ses doigts s'écrasa sur le tapis et malgré son épaisseur , la tasse se fractura en deux parties répandant là son contenu. Lady Malfoy arborait une expression choquée et ne soucia même pas que sa tasse lui ait échappé.

- Co...comment cela tu ne veux pas épouser Astoria...? M...mais enfin Draco...je croyais...

- Je regrette mère. mais il semblerait que Pansy vous ait joué un mauvais tour. Je ne connais pas les Greengrass et jusqu'à l'autre jour je n'avais jamais croisé Astoria.

Le visage blanc de Narcissa devint livide.

- Mais...alors cela veut dire...Tu ne comptes pas te marier?

Son fils baissa la tête et les yeux, il était fermement résolu à éclaircir cette histoire et aller au bout de son projet. Ce mensonge avait bien assez duré, cela pourrait lui porter préjudice à l'avenir.

- J'épouserais une femme et je respecterais ainsi votre désir, mais ça ne sera pas celle que l'on vous a présenté comme telle.

Prévint Draco avec fermeté. Narcissa sembla cependant retrouver un peu de couleur.

-Mais alors, qui est ce...?

Hésitante même si elle ne doutait pas un instant du bon gout de son fils adoré. Il choisirait assurément une épouse qui lui conviendrait et lui apporterait fierté et contentement.

- Vous souvenez vous de miss Stuart?

Narcissa leva les yeux pour tenter de se souvenir ou elle avait entendu ce nom puis enfin, cela sembla lui revenir.

- La demoiselle qui t'avait accompagné pour les funérailles.

Draco acquiesça et attendit la question qui ne se fit bien sûr pas attendre.

- Est-elle de sang pur? Je ne crois pas connaitre de famille de ce nom dans la noblesse.

Malgré lui, le jeune homme eut un sourire. Il l'aurait parié...

- Stuart n'est pas son vrai nom mère.

- Comment? Renchérit-elle éberluée.

- Avant de vous dire son nom, je vous préviens que je connais déja votre réaction mais sachez que rien ne m'empêchera d'aller au bout de mon idée. C'est cette femme là que je veux et aucune autre et cela, avec ou sans votre accord mère.

- Draco...tu me fais peur...Que se passe t'il à la fin?

Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration.

- Son nom est...

Lady Malfoy vit les lèvres de son fils remuer, des sons sortir de sa bouche et à l'énoncé de ce nom, elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Ca n'était pas possible...Comment aurait-il pu...

- J'espère mère, que vous n'avez pas l'intention de m'en empêcher. Je ne voudrais pas perdre la seule famille qu'il me reste.

Dit-il enfin d'une voix grave et peinée. Il connaissait assez sa mère pour savoir comment elle allait réagir mais pour l'instant, elle paraissait soudée au sofa, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je ferais de même avec Hermione, je la mettrais devant le fait accompli. Je m'excuse d'avoir laissé s'installer ce malentendu.

- J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas le choix...murmura lady Malfoy encore sous le choc

- Non mère. Je préférerais avoir votre assentiment mais je ne vous oblige à rien. Maintenant pardonnez moi, j'ai du travail.

Il embrassa sa main et prit congés sans quelle ne le retienne, trop sonnée pour se lever du canapé.

Leur professeur surveillant passa dans les rangs avec sur son bras les copies d'examens qu'il posait sur chaque table. Le grand jour était arrivé pour Hermione, aujourd'hui commençait ses examens qui se dérouleraient sous trois jours dans l'espoir d'obtenir le diplôme de ses rêves.

Elle avait heureusement pu récupérer de leur long samedi de mariage. Hier elle était resté longtemps au lit à flemmarder, Pattenrond blottit contre elle. Ce n'est que vers midi quelle s'était enfin décidé à aller prendre une douche et réviser encore une dernière fois bien quelle fut sure de pouvoir aisément s'en sortir. On n'était jamais trop prudent !

Elle était ensuite passé voir Ginny à Grodric's Hollow quant à Malfoy, depuis qu'il l'avait déposé chez elle au petit matin, plus de nouvelle. Il était sans doute occupé. Elle eut droit en effet à un petit mail le soir même.

_**"J'espère que tu as récupéré et surtout bonne chance pour le début de tes examens. J'aurais pas mal de choses à régler pendant quelque jour. On se reverra bientôt. Signé; D.M"**_

Il n'avait bien sûr pas précisé la nature de ses "choses à régler" mais peu importe, elle savait que Draco tiendrait parole. Et puis, autant qu'il ne soit pas la pour la distraire pendant cette période si délicate des examens.

- Vous pouvez commencer. Vous avez quatre heures.

Annonça leur surveillant après être retourné s'asseoir sur son estrade, derrière son bureau. Un geste unanime secoua l'amphi lorsque des centaines de copies se retournèrent en même temps.

- C'est parti...murmura Hermione en se saisissant de son stylo.

- Et il serait impératif de...Monsieur Malfoy?

Les yeux diaphanes de Draco quittèrent le cadran de sa montre à gousset qu'il referma et reglissa dans la poche de son gilet. Son examen devait avoir commencé à cette heure ci. Il attendrait patiemment que ces trois jours soient passé et ensuite il irait la voir. Imperturbable, il redirigea son attention sur son comptable assit en face de lui avec d'interminable feuilles de calculs.

- Je vous écoute, continuez.

- Alors tu n'as plus revu Malfoy depuis samedi?

Hermione remua le sucre dans son thé à l'aide de sa petite cuillère, la déposa sur la soucoupe et répondit enfin.

- Non, mais c'est un homme très occupé.

Depuis quelle n'était plus escorte, Hermione au contraire avait bien plus de temps à accorder à ses amis et venait souvent voir Ginny qui restait à la maison pour s'occuper de James qui grandissait à vu d'œil.

- Il doit te manquer.

- Avec les examens je pense à autre chose et puis il m'envoie quelque mail alors je tiens le coup. Il n'a pas fait trop tâche au mariage j'espère...

- Oh non, non ! Pas du tout, au contraire ! Maman n'arrête pas de nous parler de lui ! On jurerais quelle est amoureuse!

- Ah bon ! S'exclama Hermione en riant.

- Charmant, poli, beau garçon. Bref, tu peux le ramener quand tu veux. Fred et George parlent déjà de lui proposer un contrat avec eux!

- Je doute qu'il s'intéresse aux farces et attrapes.

- Sait-on jamais. Ils ont tellement de ressources ces deux là !

Hermione n'en revenait pas; les Weasley étaient fans de Malfoy...mais après tout...qui pouvait lui résister? Mais mieux valait ne pas le lui dire...il risquerait de prendre la grosse tête...

Au fond elle aurait préféré qu'il soit partir à l'autre bout du monde car là, le sachant tout près, elle avait terriblement envie de le voir. Elle était en manque de sa présence physiquement et moralement. Au moins à trois mille kilomètre de distance, c'était moins dur de tenir car elle le faisait par la force des choses.

- Des nouvelles de Ron? Dit-elle enfin histoire de se changer les idées

- Toujours en lune de miel. Ca se passe bien à part qu'il a du mal à s'habituer à la chaleur.

- En Provence quoi de plus normal...

Ca n'était pas en Grande Bretagne qu'on pouvait trouver un climat aussi sec et chaud et Ron avait toujours eu du mal avec les températures élevées.

Elle quitta Ginny vers dix sept heures, Harry n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et elle préférait laisser le jeune couple seul.

Après trois jours éprouvant composés de tests théoriques puis pratiques, Hermione rentra lessivée à la maison. Avec l'étrange sensation que son cerveau avait fondu, s'étant transformé en compote de pommes...Elle aspirait à un bain et une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Son téléphone sonna alors quelle entrait dans l'appartement plongé dans le noir. Distraitement, elle ferma la porte d'entrée tout en regardant le mail reçu, c'était Draco qui demandait si elle était bien rentré. Elle commença à taper une réponse mais n'eut pas l'occasion de finir; une main se posa sur ses yeux la faisant crier.

- Inutile de me répondre, je suis là

- D...Draco !

Son visiteur se recula pour la laisser se retourner et lui faire face.

- Qui d'autre que moi viendrait te rendre visite en pleine nuit?

- Comment es tu entré?

- Par là.

Il indiqua du pouce la porte fenêtre donnant sur le balcon et qui était entrouverte pour laisser entrer et sortir Pattenrond. Posé contre le mur, un balai de course. Eberluée, Hermione cligna des yeux.

- Tu aurais pu prévenir, je t'aurais ouvert la porte...

- Mais je n'aurais pas vu ton joli air surpris

- Moh...

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux comme une adolescente timide. Cela faisait quatre jours quelle ne l'avait pas vu et...elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire.

- Comment ça s'est passé?

- Oh, plutôt bien. Dit-elle tout de suite. Ravie de stopper ce silence embarrassant. Je pense avoir réussit. Résultat à la fin du mois.

- Alors les cours sont finis?

Elle acquiesça sans se douter ou il voulait en venir.

- Je pars en fin de semaine pour l'Italie. Reprit-il sans préambule. M'accompagneras tu?

- En Italie? Répéta Hermione un peu bêtement.

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'acquiescer, attendant à présent une réponse.

- Euh...Tu me prends un peu au dépourvu...

- Tu n'as plus rien d'urgent qui te retient ici n'est ce pas? Tu peux donc t'accorder quelque congés

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir?

- Je serais de meilleure humeur en sachant que tu seras là quand je rentrerais.

Elle rougit à nouveau, décidément...

- Bon...pourquoi pas...

Un large sourire étira la bouche de son visiteur nocturne.

- Parfait. Ma secrétaire avait déjà acheté ton billet d'avion.

- ...Tu exagères ! Tu ne m'as demandé que pour la forme?

- Pour être poli. Mais j'aurais pu t'y contraindre

Son nez se retroussa, il ne manquait pas de toupet !

- Quand partons nous?

- Samedi, dans la soirée. Je préfère que nous soyons ensemble alors je te ferais chercher samedi midi pour t'amener chez moi

- A vos ordres maître. Répondit-elle dans une soumission toute relative.

- Il y a...autre chose.

- Mmh?

Relevant les yeux sur lui, elle le vit sortir quelque chose de sa poche; une petite boite qu'il ouvrit sous son petit nez.

- J'aimerais que tu acceptes ceci.

Dans la semi obscurité du salon, elle vit seulement à la lueur de sa baguette le petit écrin de velours et briller en son centre...

- Oh mon Dieu...Draco c'est...

- Hermione ne me force pas à le dire.

- Mais ça c'est une bague de fiançailles !

- J'en ai conscience.

Elle détacha ses yeux de la pierre étincelante pour les poser sur son visage.

- Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. Je veux toujours savoir ou tu es, ce que tu fais. Que tu m'appartiennes et que je puisse tuer ceux qui te tournent autour. Je suis sérieux, je voulais que tu le saches.

Si ça n'était pas une déclaration d'amour...ça y ressemblait beaucoup. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru...il ne lui avait jamais clairement dis...

- Si tu n'en veux pas...

Il s'apprêta à refermer la boite. Hermione s'exclama

- Non ! Enfin...je...je ne m'y attendais pas mais...

Toute rouge, elle triturait ses doigts, n'osant plus le regarder. Elle crut pourtant déceler un sourire dans l'intonation de sa voix.

- C'est oui?

- M...mh...Acquiesça t'elle toute timide.

Elle était sure de l'aimer alors...

De sa main gauche Draco prit la sienne et avec la droite, retira l'anneau de son écrin de velours et la passa à l'annulaire de sa compagne. Hermione demeura silencieuse un instant, bloquée sur le gros caillou à présent à son doigt.

- Elle ne te plait pas? S'enquit-il devant son silence qu'il jugea inquiétant.

- Si, si ! Renchérit Hermione précipitamment tentant d'oublier quelle était à présent fiancée.

- Si tu en préfères une plus grosse...

- Hein? Non, non surtout pas. Celle ci est bien assez tape à l'œil.

Draco leva sa main droite et la posa sur la joue chaude qu'il caressa. Hermione ferma les yeux, posant sa main sur la sienne, la tête inclinée de coté. Elle était fiancée...

- Tu sais...

Elle rouvrit les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il parle.

- Je ne suis pas doué pour les relations humaines et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me dévoiler. Mais sache que je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, quand il s'agit de toi.

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête à l'affirmative et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Il n'eut qu'a se pencher un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il était pour le moment incapable de parvenir à dire ces trois foutus mots mais il était au moins sur de ce qu'il voulait; ne plus être séparé d'elle.

- EEEHHH?! C'est une blague?

- Je crois que non...

Hermione avait reculé l'écouteur de son téléphone de son oreille par mesure de prudence et vu la voix perçante que venait de prendre Ginny...elle avait bien fait...

- Tu es en train de me dire, que Malfoy t'a demandé en mariage.

- Oui, je crois...

- Tu crois? Tu as bien une bague au doigt non? Renchérit Ginny incrédule en arquant un sourcil à l'autre bout du fil.

- Hm hm...

- Ben alors !

- Il ne l'a pas dis clairement...

- Les relations sociales c'est pas son truc. Commenta Ginny avec sagesse.

Hermione l'avait appelé le lendemain matin, elle ne pouvait garder ça pour elle...Draco était resté avec elle cette nuit, mais il avait dû partir bien avant quelle ne se réveille car le lit était déjà froid et le balai de course n'était plus contre le mur. Le lourd diamant lui, brillant par contre toujours à son doigt.

- Aaah! Il **faut** que tu viennes me montrer ça !

Lança sa cadette avec excitation.

- Et en plus tu vas aller en Italie avec lui ! Tu en as de la chance !

Reprit-elle rêveuse. Harry et elle avaient des gouts bien plus modeste. Ginny était comblée avec son mari n'empêche qu'autant de luxe, ça faisait rêver ! Hermione ressemblait à une princesse ! Ou mieux ! Cendrillon !

- Oui...mais...

- Mais? Se calma la jolie rousse inquiète par le ton hésitant de son aînée.

- C'est si soudain...l'Italie et...cette bague...

Ginny sembla réfléchir avant d'avancer avec prudence.

- A mon avis, il y pensait depuis un moment. Il ne savait peut être pas comment le dire ou peut être que ça n'était pas le bon moment.

- Mh...Dit encore Hermione

- Tu l'aimes, et tu vas passer le reste de ta vie avec lui. C'est ce qu'il veut il te l'a dis. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter.

- Oui mais...j'ai l'impression que c'est...

- Trop beau? Acheva Ginny.

- Mh...

- Pour une fois, laisse toi faire Cendrillon.

Elle parvint ainsi à faire sourire son interlocutrice mais...toutes les craintes n'avaient pas disparues...

- En effet, ce n'est pas un petit caillou. T'a pas intérêt de tomber à l'eau...

- Il s'est pas moqué de toi en tout cas. Ce diamant est énorme.

La main de la pauvre Hermione passait de Ginny à Harry avec toujours le même regard brillant, presque surpris. Rougissante, la fiancée se contentait d'acquiescer.

- Quelque chose t'inquiète? Demanda Harry après avoir lâché enfin sa main.

- J'espère que ça ne va pas lui poser de problème...

- Tu parles de sa mère?

- Et de Parkinson...Acheva Hermione à mi voix.

- C'est vrai quelle connaît ton petit secret...reprit Harry d'un air sombre

- Mh c'est un problème c'est sur...puis après un instant de silence Ginny rajouta. On pourrait pas la tuer?

- Ginny...Soupira son mari quoi qu'amusé. Je doute que le Ministère apprécie.

- On peut aussi l'envoyer très loin ! En Nouvelle Zélande élever des moutons par exemple !

Harry sembla presque réfléchir à cette idée assez séduisante mais sa femme balaya toute objection de la main.

- Ne panique pas Hermione ! Malfoy a surement déjà tout prévu ! Ce n'est pas le genre à se faire doubler.

- Tu sembles bien renseigné...bougonna Potter junior.

- Il a toujours été là pour te venir en aide avec ces sales affaires ou tu as été mêlé. Il laissera pas deux mégères l'empêcher de t'épouser. Tu verras.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à sa camarade qui sourit, rassurée et heureuse d'avoir d'aussi bons amis. Elle ne savait pas ce quelle serait devenue sans eux...

Monsieur et Madame Granger furent surpris de voir une aussi grosse bague au doigt de leur fille, elle ne leur avait jamais vraiment parlé de cet homme là (ils ne savaient pas non plus qu'elle avait été escorte, tout s'était déroulé dans le secret le plus absolu.) Elle dût donc leur dire quelle même avait été prise de court, qu'ils s'étaient rencontré il y avait presque un an, ce qui était la vérité et que malgré leur différence de statue et parfois d'opinion elle avait accepté de l'épouser

C'est un homme bien au moins ?

Papa...

Est ce mal de s'inquiéter pour sa fille ?

Hermione sourit et alla se serrer dans les bras paternel. Monsieur Granger les referma autour d'elle.

Si je l'ai choisis papa, il ne peut que être parfait.

Pour le moment, la fiancée ne se rendait pas totalement compte de ce que cela impliquerait que de s'unir à Draco Malfoy. Pour beaucoup, il aurait représenté le partit idéal : riche a million, jeune, beau gosse et avec le sens inné des affaires. Mais pour Hermione, malgré son statut d'ex Gryffondor, elle avait peur...peur des retombés qu'aurait cette union une fois mise au grand jour. Car cela finirait forcément par arriver...elle n'allait pas se faire que des amis...et cela valait également pour son...fiancé. Sa glorieuse carrière n'allait-elle pas en souffrir ? Des gens allaient sûrement lui tourner le dos...à cause d'elle...

Et donc il serait préférable de...mione...Hermione.

Hein ? Tu disais ?

Tu n'écoutais pas...conclu Malfoy en reposant son verre de vin sur la nappe immaculée.

Je...te demande pardon...

Il la gratifia d'un air sérieux.

Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Tu es préoccupée depuis quelque jour.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis à la terrasse d'un restaurant, peaufinant leur départ prochain en Italie mais sa fiancée n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'il lui avait dis...Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione inspira à fond.

Draco...

Hmm ?

Tu es sur... ?

La jeune femme sembla redouter sa réaction, elle se tassa au fond de sa chaise et même si elle parvint à le regarder, elle semblait craindre qu'il explose d'un instant à l'autre. Cependant, il n'en fut rien. Draco ne s'emporta pas il saisit d'abord sa main posé prés de son assiette et en embrasa les doigts comme dans un vieux films muets puis la regarda, bien en face, droit dans les yeux.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pourquoi demandes tu ça ?

Il avait reposé sa main, s'était redressé, comme lorsqu'il faisait affaire. Elle savait alors qu'il lui faudrait une réponse, concrète.

J'ai peur pour toi...

Peur ? Pour moi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ?

Reprit-il en arquant un sourcil blond. Hermione se mordit la lèvre avant de poursuivre.

Que ca te porte préjudice...certain ne vont peut être pas apprécier que tu...

Grand bien leur fasse !

S'exclama le blond déclenchant un regard surpris de sa voisine.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour vivre ! Des gens prêt à faire affaires avec moi j'en trouverais toujours. Toi par contre, tu es unique. Alors ne te soucie pas de ça veut tu. Tu es d'un ennui quand tu es et en plus tu n'as pas écouté un traître mot depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps Hermione je croyais que tu le savais.

Excuse moi...

Draco leva simplement la main pour achever cette conversation tout en reprenant son verre de vin de sa main droite ou brillait la chevalière aux armoiries Malfoy. Elle avait comme l'impression de l'avoir mit en colère...mais ses craintes étaient belles et bien justifiées...

Au revoir monsieur Malfoy. Passez une excellente soirée.

Le portier lui ouvrir afin qu'il sorte du restaurant, sa veste jetée négligemment sur son bras il commençait à faire chaud en ce courant juin et même en soirée l'air était plus qu'agréable. De plus, à presque vingt deux heures, il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait nuit, le crépuscule c'était déjà bien installé mais on n'y voyait encore assez.

A l'intérieur, sa compagne récupérait sa pochette des mains du patron venu les raccompagner à la sortie. Draco était un excellent client de l'établissement, la plus part de ses dîners d'affaires et séminaires se passaient ici, il leur ramenait pas mal de monde et donc de nouveaux habitués potentiels. Hermione sortit à sa suite et, tout d'un coup, ce fut comme si il faisait subitement jour à nouveau. Surpris, Malfoy ferma par automatisme ses yeux clairs tandis que sa voisine se mettait un bras en visière pour se protéger des éclairs de flash qui fusaient sur eux. U ne nuée de paparazzis avaient prit d'assaut les abords du restaurant pour les prendre en photo ensemble dès qu'ils en sortiraient. La nouvelle, ils ne savaient comment, s'était rependue comme une traînée de poudre. Tous les journalistes autant coté sorcier que moldu s'étaient donnés rendez vous dans l'espoir d'un scoop. Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy ! C'était insensé ! L'information de l'année.

Cependant, ils ne purent prendre que quelque rare cliché prit à la va vite, car Draco attrapa vivement le poignet de sa voisine et avec elle, il transplana.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPITRE 38**

La porte de l'entrée se referma sur eux et ils eurent un soupir unanime de soulagement.

- Ils sont fous ces journalistes ! Que faisaient-ils tous là.

Draco se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds d'un geste nerveux, se mordillant la lèvre du bas.

- Apparemment les nouvelles vont plus vite que je ne le croyais...

- Eeh ? Tu veux dire qu'ils étaient là...pour « nous » ?

- J'en ai peur...puis se tournant vers elle il reprit. Je m'excuse de t'avoir enlevé ainsi mais sur le coup je n'ai pas quoi su faire d'autre.

Hermione sourit, le rassurant sur ce sujet, elle secoua doucement la tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient eu le temps de faire des photos correctes et puis...

Il l'interrogea du regard pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Sa compagne se tourna vers lui et encercla son cou de ses bras.

- Il va falloir trouver un moyen efficace de me retenir captive, monsieur le kidnappeur.

Draco lui rendit son sourire, ses yeux brillant soudain d'un éclat de malice.

- Dois je comprendre que je n'aurais pas votre entière coopération ?

- Je pourrais tenter de m'échapper...Reprit-elle, hochant la tête sur le coté comme pour échapper à son regard concupiscent

- Ah oui ? Ca serait vraiment dommage...vous allez m'obliger à employer la manière forte. Lorsqu'il pencha la tête, Hermione inclina la sienne sur le coté pour lui laisser le champ libre. Sa bouche assoiffée se posa sur la veine palpitante de sa gorge qu'il embrassa avec application jusqu'à lui donner chaud.

Il sut qu'il avait gagné lorsque sa proie devint molle dans ses bras, étrangement elle n'avait aucune envie de résister, sa main remonta lentement sous la robe courte tandis que la tête de sa captive partait en arrière dans un soupire d'envie quelle ne chercha pas à dissimuler. Par dessus la robe cette fois, Draco nicha ses doigts dans le milieu de son dos pour ouvrir la fermeture avec une accablante lenteur, la robe tomba aux pieds de sa fiancée dans un bruit d'étoffe. Les petites mains de la jeune femme sur ses bras avant, elle laissa son corps partir en arrière, frissonnante et le laissant la suivre dans son mouvement. Les deux amants s'écroulèrent sur le canapé ou la tête d'Hermione heurta le gros coussin posé contre l'accoudoir, sa coiffure ne tenant plus à grand chose. C'était rare quelle se montre aussi docile, d'habitude...c'était un duel de forces entre eux mais il devrait se montrer prudent, il ne voulait pas perdre l'avantage. Elle promenait ses mains sur les muscles dansant de son dos de façon presque timide, comme une adolescente timide. Il devrait s'occuper de ses maudits journalistes, du moins...quand il en aurait le temps...

- D...Draco...

Elle noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son compagnon qui fut contraint de lâcher sa bouche pour gémir. Elle commençait à le provoquer mais il ne se ferait pas avoir cette fois. L'éclatant diamant à son annulaire captait le moindre éclat de lumière et l'or froid autour de son doigt caressait la peau moite de son bien aimé. C'était une fin de soirée comme elle les appréciait et à ce moment précis, les paparazzis étaient loin dans son esprit.

Malheureusement pour Draco et elle, les journalistes semblaient plus informés et tenaces que prévu la nouvelle de leur liaison fut bientôt mise au grand jour, répendue telle une traînée de poudre.

Après avoir frappé, Katherine la secrétaire en chef de monsieur entra, tenant à la main le journal du matin encore plié.

- Monsieur, pardonnez moi de vous déranger mais je me devais de vous avertir.

- Mmh ?

Écrivant du bout de sa plume d'une main, levant sa tasse de thé pour boire de l'autre, Malfoy avait le nez dans ses innombrables papiers. Katherine franchit les derniers mètres réglementaires jusqu'à l'imposant bureau et posant le journal le fit glisser jusqu'à son employeur. Ce dernier relevant tout d'abord les yeux surpris de son travail.

- Vous apporter le journal maintenant ? Lança t'il avec sarcasme. J'ignorais que ça faisait parti de vos fonctions.

- Lisez plutôt. Se contenta t'elle de dire, consciente quelle lui manquait un tantinet de respect.

D'ailleurs surpris par cette soudaine attitude, Malfoy reposa tasse et plume de chaque coté de lui et posa enfin les yeux sur le journal du jour. Sur la Gazette du sorcier, en première page une énorme photo datant de la veille au soir, lui en premier plan un peu en avant d'Hermione qui se cachait les yeux des flash avec son bras. Malgré les photos prises à la va vite, on les distinguait néanmoins très nettement et avec la tête blonde très reconnaissable de Draco, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Les yeux littéralement soudés à la photo sa mâchoire sembla tomber toute seule.

- Non mais je rêve...Marmonna t'il sans vraiment en avoir conscience tout en lisant l'article insipide situé sous la photo

**_« Malfoy renierait il ses origines ?_**

**_Le petit prodige aussi bon en magie qu'en affaires, le jeune et talentueux Draco Malfoy fils d'un ancien Mangemort dont l'implication dans des histoires sombres ne sont plus a décrire s'est affiché publiquement hier soir à la sortie d'un grand restaurant londonien avec la toute aussi connue Hermione Granger._**

**_Le couple y a été vu ensemble vers vingt deux heures trente de toute évidence mécontent d'avoir été pris sur le fait car ils ont vite transplané laissant le monde entier dans le doute. Que cache cette soudaine parution public ? Y a t'il anguille sous roche entre l'héroïne de guerre et l'homme d'affaire ? Peut être que l'héritier Malfoy s'est enfin fait passer la corde au cou par une née moldu de sur-crois. Affaire à suivre d'un couple à présent sous les feux des projecteurs. »_**

Les yeux toujours fixés sur l'article, le poing de sa main droite serré, Draco parvint à dire à voix basse.

- Katherine appelez...

- Les avocats. Acheva cette dernière. Tout de suite monsieur.

Elle ressortit du bureau dans un silence total, son patron prostré dans sa chaise. Elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il fut furieux mais elle se devait de l'avertir de ce qui l'attendait lui et la jeune femme.

Sa cadette la regarda sortir du bureau et demanda curieuse et inquiéte.

- Alors... ? Comment il l'a prit ?

- A ton avis ?

Katherine se rassit à sa table de travail et décrocha le combiner de son téléphone

- O.k on appelle les avocats.

Dans un soupire résigné elle décrocha à son tour le téléphone présent sur son bureau.

- Mmh...

Un bruit lointain et persistant peinait à la faire sortir de son sommeil, elle qui dormait si bien...elle finit par comprendre avec un temps de retard que ce bruit agaçant venait de sa porte d'entrée. Les cheveux en vrac, elle leva la tête comme frappée par la foudre pour voir l'heure qu'il était, des boucles brunes devant les yeux, ses bras enlaçant son oreiller comme un amant. Huit heure et quart ! Bon sang...elle était fatiguée...qui venait la jeter du lit de si bonne heure ?

- Oui, oui...j'arrive...c'est bon...j'arrive...

La sonnette ne voulait-elle pas s'arrêter? Elle n'avait pas envie de commencer la journée avec un mal de crane...Tel un zombie, Hermione marcha à travers l'appartement pour atteindre la porte.

- Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là si tôt ?

Sans la saluer ou même y être invité, son visiteur pénétra dans les lieux, toujours aussi furieux.

- Euh oui, contente de te voir aussi...

Hermione laissa se refermer la porte d'un geste las.

- Tu viens de te réveiller ?

Ouh perspicace en plus le Malfoy...

- Tu crois...

- Tu n'as donc pas lu le journal.

- Draco, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui s'passe ? Parce que j'avoue ne pas réussir à te suivre...

- Jette un œil à la Gazette, tu comprendras.

Pourquoi tant de mystère ? Non mais vraiment. En soupirant Hermione campa un instant ses mains sur ses hanches et se décida à aller voir si le hibou qui lui livrait les nouvelles était déjà là. L'oiseau attendait à la fenêtre qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, la Gazette du Sorcier posée devant lui. Hermione paya et le rapace reprit son envol en échange du journal. Sous l'oeil sombre de son compagnon elle déplia la première page et tout comme lui, marmonna :

- J'y crois pas...

- Lit l'article. Ordonna t'il.

Obéissante, la jeune femme parcouru l'édito et comme lui, elle devint pâle. C'était un cauchemar.

- C'est pas vrai...

- Ils vont se manger un procès au cul, je te le garantis

- Mais c'est déjà trop tard...Tout le monde aura déjà vu ça.

Elle jeta le journal sur la table de la cuisine et détourna le regard. Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Hermione.

Il saisit ses joues dans ses mains pour quelle le regarde. Elle leva ses yeux noisette sur lui.

- Ca ne va rien changer n'est ce pas ?

Elle ne fut pas capable de soutenir son regard et baissa les yeux.

- Répond moi, tu ne comptes pas changer d'avis...

lorsqu'il avait lu ce torchon, il n'avait pas pensé à l'hypothèse que cela pourrait les séparer...mais à présent, il avait peur, ça le terrifiait bien plus que tous les procès du monde. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, jamais.

Hermione se mordit à son tour la lèvre et se serra contre lui, son nez sur sa poitrine.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire... ?

Draco leva la main et la passa dans ses boucles brunes pour l'apaiser.

- Faire face. Il lui releva le menton. Ensemble.

Cette fois, il parvint à obtenir un hochement de tête affirmatif quoi que timide. Rassuré, il sourit et se pencha pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle le laissa faire, sa main se posant sur son avant bras. Sans quelle le voit venir, Draco descendit sa bouche sur son cou, il avait tellement envie d'elle, il était impatient quelle puisse le suivre partout, quelle ne le quitte plus. Pourquoi une telle dépendance ? A une femme de sur crois, si on lui avait dit ça il y a un an...Lorsqu'il entendit le premier soupir sortir de sa bouche, Draco en eu un frisson jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

- Aah ! Qu'...qu'est ce que tu fais...

L'ayant soulevé d'un geste vif, il quitta le salon son fardeau dans les bras.

- Je ne tiens pas à être venu ici pour rien.

Elle voulu protester mais elle se fit presque jeter sur le lit, elle qui venait juste d'en sortir...ses mains fraîches se glissèrent sous le petit haut quelle gardait pour dormir, cherchant sa peau. Hermione se laissa tomber en arrière, une délicieuse chaire de poule fit durcir sa poitrine, elle soupira longuement lorsque son amant lui retira le débardeur pour mettre leur peau en contact, se couchant de tout son poids sur elle, gémissant d'envie, elle remonta ses jambes contre ses hanches, pour demander encore.

Ils partaient dans quatre jours pour l'Italie rien que tous les deux, et l'une de ses secrétaire. Même si son fiancé l'avait prévenu qu'il risquait d'avoir très peu de temps à lui accorder, ça ne faisait rien. Sa tête partit en arrière dans un gémissement de plaisir. Avait-elle un moment pensé à changer d'avis? Pas vraiment même si ce n'était que les débuts de leurs "ennuis", les paparazzis allaient sans aucun doute les suivre partout...et ça n'était pas parce qu'ils allaient changer de pays que ça allait stopper ces vautours...Elle était devenu en peu de temps réellement dépendante de cet homme. Et quand elle le regarder dormir, il etait vraiment trop mignon ! Il ressemblait alors à un mélange entre le petit garçon et l'ange; choses qu'il n'était plus. Quoi que...avait-il déjà été un ange dans sa vie? En grandissant dans une famille comme la sienne...

L'avion qui devait les conduire en Italie était déjà positionné en contre bas, en proie aux dernières vérifications de sécurité. Ginny et les jumeaux étaient venus dire au revoir à Hermione. Quoi que Fred et George étaient plus intéressés par le compagnon de mademoiselle. Ils s'étaient placés un peu en retrait des deux femmes pour parler affaires.

- Harry s'excuse, il a dû filer au Ministère ou il a été retenu.

- Ca ne fait rien. Et...Ron...? Demanda Hermione hésitante.

- Il est bien sur tombé sur l'article qui parlait de vous deux, il lui faudra un peu de temps pour digérer la pilule...

Draco tourna son regard silencieux vers sa compagne, décrochant un instant de sa conversation avec les twins.

Que Ron soit au courant de leur liaison est une chose, qu'on lui agite un possible scandaleux mariage à la figure en était une autre. Car lorsqu'Hermione lui en avait parlé il n'était même pas encore question de fiançailles. Et connaissant le caractère du cadet Weasley...

Katherine qui les accompagnait, revint vers son employeur pour leur remettre leur billet d'avion. Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers sa bien aimée, celle-ci étreignait sa cadette. Fred et George les mains dans les poches de leur costume se reculèrent avec Ginny après que Draco ait signalé qu'il était temps d'y aller.

- Essaye de t'amuser sans trop penser à ses journalistes.

- Et parles de nous la bas. Suggéra George.

- Ils raffolent surement de farces et attrapes !

Les trois passagers s'engagèrent dans le terminal et disparurent. Ils rejoignirent leur pl ace, en classe affaire bien entendu, Katherine assise derrière eux pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Par contre celles qui auraient dû leur laisser de l'espace c'était ces maudites hôtesses qui n'arrêtaient pas de le dévorer des yeux. Elles bavaient presque c'était lamentable…et Hermione aurait même juré que son fiancé le faisait exprès. Soit pour vérifier son pouvoir de séduction soit…pour purement et simplement la faire enrager ! Elle eut bien envie de lui faire avaler son diamant tient ! Mais elle était trop fière pour ça. Hermione se contenta donc de dégager sa main qu'il avait sur la sienne et tourna la tête coté hublot, fermant les yeux. Durant les deux heures qui les sépareraient des cotes italiennes elle aurait le temps de se reposer et d'échapper ainsi à se spectacle équerrant.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se fut réellement endormit, après le décollage, que Draco cessa son petit manège. Il reposa sa main sur la sienne, la tempe d'Hermione contre le haut du siège au milieu d'eux deux. Il laissa Katherine lui transmettre son emploi du temps et carnet d'adresse sur son macbook déjà ouvert sur la tablette. De sa main droite il parcourait la liste de ses interminables rendez vous. Il était satisfait quelle soit venu avec lui malgré le fait qu'il pourrait passer très peu de temps avec elle. Au moins il serait sur quelle ne se ferait pas draguer par n'importe qui. Quoi que…il ferait peut être mieux de se méfier d'avantage de ces maudits italiens. Avec leur langue propice a rouler les « r » et de sortir des discours enjôleurs. Tout compte fait il allait la garder à l'œil…

La classe affaire avait le luxe par ses prix scandaleux d'avoir des sièges plus larges et plus confortables qui s'inclinaient d'avantage pour le repos. Ainsi qu'un service de cabine personnalisé. Peu de gens pouvait s'offrir ces précieux sésames et les prolétaires s'entassaient en classe éco au moins ici c'était calme.

Draco caressa du dos de ses doigts la tempe de sa voisine à l'approche des terres italiennes.

- Hermione.

Sa peau frémit contre ses doigts et elle battit lentement des paupières

- Nous allons atterrir

Il embrassa ses doigts tandis quelle se redressait en se frottant les yeux de celle qui était libre.

- Tu boudes ? Sourit-il devant son silence.

- Ca t'amuses… ?

- De te voir faire la tête, oui beaucoup

Son sourire goguenard s'élargit. Elle était jalouse, et ça prouvait beaucoup de choses. Lui aussi était jaloux à crever certes, mais jusqu'à présent entre eux, aucun « je t'aime » n'avait été prononcé.

**_« Mesdames et messieurs nous allons bientôt atterrir à Milan. Nous sommes à 5000 milles pieds. La température extérieure est de moins dix degrés Celsius. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures et éteindre vos appareils. La british Airlines vous remercie de votre confiance et vous souhaite un excellent séjour en Italie. » _**

Une autre hôtesse fit le même discours en italien et l'appareil amorça sa descente sous un ciel bleu et un soleil de plomb. Température extérieur, vingt huit degrés. Malheureusement pour le couple, un « comité d'accueil » les attendait à la sortie…messire Malfoy avait bien sur chargé ses secrétaires de faire une réservation dans l'un des palaces de la ville mais ça ces rapaces devaient déjà le savoir. The King fronça le nez, ces enfoirés commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs ! Ils traçaient la foule pour venir dans leur direction dès que l'un d'eux les avait repérés. Ni une ni deux, Draco saisit à nouveau la main de sa voisine et s'adressant une dernière fois à sa malheureuse subordonnée qui n'eut pas le temps de vraiment réagir, il disparut emportant Hermione.

- Katherine, je vous confie la suite.

- Hein ?! Que…Monsieur Malfoy !

C'était trop tard, l'endroit ou c'était trouvé l'instant d'avant son patron était vide et c'est sur elle que fonça l'escouade armée de micro et de caméras.

Les petites rues baignées de soleil de Milan sentaient bon la mer, les badauds flânaient de vitrines en monuments historiques, se prenant en photos, s'embrassant ou savourant les délicieuses glaces italiennes. Hermione et Draco apparurent à l'angle d'une rue, juste en face de l'hôtel qu'ils auraient dû occuper mais une horde de journalistes étaient déjà là.

Malfoy eut une moue méprisante, fronçant le nez.

- Tsss ! Ils sont déjà là

- Vient. Sa fiancée saisit sa main le faisant tourner la tête par-dessus son épaule. C'est inutile de rester là.

Un peu surpris, il la suivit, s'en retournant pour s'engouffrer à deux dans une petite ruelle.

- J'espère que Katherine a pu se dépêtrer de se guêpier.

- Il est trop tard pour y songer monsieur Malfoy. Tu la jeté en pâture sans scrupule à ses rapaces et voila que maintenant tu t'inquiète.

- Ben…Elle est compétant, ça m'ennuierait quelle se fasse piétiner…

C'était dit avec une telle malfoyitude qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher un air blasé. Non vraiment…il exagérait…on ne le referait plus…

Grace à son intelligente sorcière, ils purent trouver un petit hôtel dans un quartier moins huppé mais en plein centre ville.

Pendant que Draco rédigeait un mail rapide à sa secrétaire, Hermione récupérait la clé de la chambre et signait le cahier de présence.

- Voila vos clés. Bienvenu dans notre établissement Mr et Ms Weasley.

Malfoy fit volte face et arqua un sourcil, circonspect.

- Weasley ?

- Il nous faut bien un nom d'emprunt. Chuchota t'elle après s'être un peu éloignée du comptoir d'accueil.

- Oui mais tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ? Reprit son fiancé en faisant la moue

- J'ai bien pensé à Harry mais son nom est aussi connu que le tien…

- Mouai…

- Oh jt'en prie ne fait pas la fine bouche, déjà qu'on est coincés ici sans bagages…

- Oui mais on a nos sacs et bagages à main, on pourra racheter ce qu'il faut.

- Oui mais…

- Aller vient, aller déjà nous reposer, on fera du shopping plus tard.

La chambre ne payait pas de mine, décoration italienne typique, salle de bain carrelée très propre, lit confortable et un dressing de taille raisonnable. Ca n'était pas le luxe auquel Messire était habitué mais il dût bien reconnaitre que ça avait son charme. Pendant qu'il faisait le tour du propriétaire, Hermione s'était laissé tombé sur le lit et lorsqu'il sortit de la jolie salle de bain, elle s'était assoupit.

Heureusement quelle avait eu une vitesse de réaction digne de sa réputation, elle leur avait trouvé ce mignon petit hôtel en deux coups de cuillère à pot. Il sourit en se penchant, embrassant l'une de ses boucles brunes enroulée autour de son doigt. Que ferait-il sans elle ?

Ils étaient des amants en fugue, c'était romantique mais il n'était pas la pour ça, ces journalistes lui mettaient des bâtons dans les roues, il allait devoir s'en occuper et sérieusement.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPITRE 39**

_Heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je suis à nouveau bien inspirée! Et tant mieux ! j'avance bien alors surtout continuez de me suivre^^ il y aura encore quelque chapitres bien que la fin approche inexorablement.En attendant savourez celui ci et à la semaine prochaine pour le quarantième !  
><em>

**_Bonne lecture_**

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOo**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****

Après la sieste, vint le temps désagréable pour Draco du shopping….D'habitude c'était ses secrétaires qui recevaient ses costumes, lui ne faisait que les essayages avec son tailleur…mais faire les magasins… Ca serait une première depuis l'école.

- Allons, ne traine pas les pieds, on dirait que tu vas au bagne.

- Pardonnes moi de ne pas sauter de joie, je meurs de faim en plus.

- Eh bien allons manger un bout. Concéda Hermione avec bonne volonté. Ca n'était qu'un grand gamin trop gâté.

- Excellente idée.

Mais Draco déchanta vite, en milieu d'après midi, les restaurants ne servaient plus…ils finirent donc dans un fast food ou une désagréable odeur de graillon le prit à la gorge.

- …Tu es sure que c'est mangeable ici ?

- Mais oui c'est mangeable.

Hermione commanda la même chose pour eux deux, jusqu'à ce que la vendeuse, s'adressant directement à ce beau jeune homme lui propose un dessert avec son menu. Draco répondit dans un très bon italien

- Non pas de sucré.

- Nous avons de très bons cookies ou des milk…

L'empereur du Mal lui lança un regard froid.

- J'ai dis « pas de choses sucrées » Répéta t'il en hachant chaque mot, gelant sur place la pauvre employée.

- Rooh Dracoo !

Râla sa fiancée une fois assit à table avec leur plateau. Son grand gamin leva les yeux de son hamburger de travers dans sa boite, la salade débordant sur les cotés. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Elle voulait l'empoisonner… ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu aurais quand même pu être plus aimable…Reprocha sa voisine.

- Aimable ? Je déteste me répéter, j'ai été très clair

- Je sais bien mais c'est son travail de vendre leur produit.

Son altesse fronça le nez sans répondre et mordit bon grès mal grès dans son sandwich. Tant pis s'il mourrait d'une intoxication alimentaire, il avait trop faim !

- Quoi ? Déclara t'il pour la seconde fois la bouche pleine en se rendant compte quelle l'observait avec le sourire. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça

- Je n'ai pas le droit?

- Pas avec ce sourire…

- Rooh…

Il lâcha son hamburger un instant pour pincer la paille de sa boisson entre ses lèvres.

- Je ne croyais juste pas voir ça un jour.

Reprit sa fiancée comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue, ses doigts contre sa joue. Il leva sur elle un air interrogatif.

- Draco Malfoy qui mange avec ses doigts.

- Ca n'est pas toi qui me disais « à Rome fait comme les romain ? »

- Mhmh, et je dois dire que tu t'en tires à m.e.r.v.e.i.l.l.e

Se disant, elle se pencha sur la table et embrassa sa bouche au gout encore pétillant du coca. Lui si habitué au champagne, et autres mets de luxe.

- Tu sembles croire que je viens d'une autre planète.

- Non mais tu es toujours au top alors que là…mais je ne te trouve pas très inquiet. Elle sourit. Nous sommes pourtant recherchés.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occuperais d'eux plus tard, et puis pourquoi m'inquiéter alors que tu es là pour superviser les opérations ?

Hermione rougit presque malgré elle. Etre coincée pendant des mois dans une tante au milieu de nulle part, avec Harry et Ron ça aidait dans ce genre de situation, là ça n'était que des paparazzis mais à l'époque…

Quand on les avait trouvé, elle avait été torturée par cette malade de Bellatrix, parfois, dans ses cauchemars, elle entendait encore les hurlements de Ron.

- …mione…Hermione !

- Hein ?

Elle sursauta quand Draco l'interpella un peu plus fort. Elle s'était laissé envahir par ses pensées.

- On y va ?

- Ah. Oui.

Elle se saisit de son sac à main et tira sa chaise pour le suivre hors du restaurant ou un groupe d'enfants se précipitaient en riant.

- Ca ne va pas ? Tu es devenue toute pâle d'un coup

- Oh si si, je repensais…

- A quoi ?

- Au passé…

L'ex Gryffondor baissa la tête, elle n'avait jamais parlé de «ça » avec Draco les Horcruxes, leur errance, et puis…la guerre, avec son lot de morts et de déchirements. Une main chaude saisit la sienne la ramenant à la réalité.

- Ca n'est pas important. Dit-il avait une voix douce quelle ne lui connaissait pas. Nous avons du shopping à faire et ensuite je te montrerais les beaux endroits de Milan. Tu veux ?

- Mmh.

Miss Granger se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un sourire timide et le suivit dans les rues commerçantes de la ville.

Milan était une ville superbe, remplit de monuments historique dont la Scala que Draco se fit un plaisir de lui montrer. Ils s'arrêtèrent entre deux boutiques pour savourer une glace les italiens étaient si chaleureux, parfois même trop…

- Maah ! Quelle belle peau vous avez. Et ces cheveux ! Je souis sédouit !

- HUM !

Le serveur qui avait apporté leur consommation avait prit la « douce » main d'Hermione pour l'embrasser lorsque cette dernière l'avait remercié avec un sourire. Draco avait froncé le nez et s'était bruyamment raclé la gorge. Non mais il fallait pas se gêner surtout !

Le glacier se redressa non sans lui lancer un regard surpris. Malfoy avait des envies de meurtres.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Trancha Malfoy avec acidité

- Veuillez m'excouser mais votre femme est tellement soublime.

Il allait lui lancer un doloris ça allait lui faire tout drôle ! Il amorça un geste sous la table pour prendre sa baguette qui ne le quittait jamais mais sa compagne le prit en flagrant délit et posa rapidement une main sur son bras. Hermione secoua la tête en silence dès qu'il lui jeta un regard féroce. Puis s'adressa au trouble faite, pour calmer le jeu.

- Merci monsieur, je suis flattée.

- C'est un plaisir madame !

Il baisa une nouvelle fois sa main et cette fois, daigna les laisser seuls. Draco mangea sa glace rageusement en faisant la moue comme un gosse. Mais Hermione devait reconnaitre que c'était assez drôle même si son fiancé avait faillit tuer quelqu'un.

- Je t'en prie, tu ne vas pas faire la tête toute la journée pour ça.

- Je déteste ces foutus italiens ! Ils draguent tout ce qui bouge !

- Mais c'est avec toi que je suis fiancée.

De sa main gauche, Hermione lui tourna la tête en faisant pression sur sa joue et l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, Draco ne se fit pas longtemps prier pour le lui rendre. Ca n'était pas mal d'oublier un peu ses obligations surtout dans une aussi belle ville d'Italie.

Leur baiser fut interrompu par quelque chose d'humide qui tomba sur le front d'Hermione.

- Que…

Séparant sa bouche de celle de son compagnon elle leva le nez au ciel qui se chargeait rapidement en nuages.

Ce fut donc sous la pluie et en courant, qu'ils rejoignirent leur hotel en se tenant la main. Ils auraient pu transplaner mais les rues étaient noires de monde, quelqu'un les auraient forcément vu…heureusement, ils n'étaient pas chargés par leurs courses, Messire Malfoy avait demandé à ce que tout leur soit livré à l'hôtel. C'était l'un des nombreux avantages des boutiques de luxe. Pourtant, aucune carte fut elle en platine, ne les empêcha de prendre la sauce…c'est donc trempés qu'ils arrivèrent dans leur lieu de séjour.

- Apportez nous du thé bien chaud voulez vous.

- Oui bien sûr madame.

- Merci.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur, tremblant comme des feuilles et rentrèrent vite dans leur chambre. Ils devaient se changer au plus vite au risque d'attraper un rhume. Seulement…une fois qu'ils eurent retirés leurs vêtements mouillés…ses cheveux blonds collaient à ses tempes, Hermione passa ses doigts frais sur les abdos moites de son fiancé, un frisson d'envie dressa ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Il la fit reculer jusqu'a tomber en travers du lit, elle protesta encore moins lorsqu'il se coucha sur elle, embrassa son cou de baisers savamment dosés. Divine soupirait déjà, sa tête partant en arrière, brûlante en sachant déjà ce qui allait suivre. Ce nom signifiait son ancienne vie, avant lui, avant eux. Elle était maintenant Hermione, mais était ce bien tout ? Ce n'était pas sur…

« toc, toc, toc »

Hermione redressa la tête.

- Le thé…

Elle l'entendit grogner contre son cou. Mécontent d'être interrompu, Draco bondit sur ses jambes et rejoignit la porte à grandes enjambées. Il ouvrit la porte faisant limite sursauter le garçon d'étage, s'empara du plateau, dit un vague « merci » et referma la porte. Sous le regard amusé de sa fiancée, il revint près du lit, déposa son fardeau sur le guéridon et retourna à ce qu'il avait commencé. Elle rit en dessous de lui, toujours aussi amusée par son comportement infantile.

- Veux tu bien te concentrer s'il te plait…Finit-il par lui dire tout en mordillant la peau de sa gorge.

- Pardon.

- J'ai vécu une journée pénible et éprouvante alors je mérite bien ma récompense.

- Mon pauvre chéri

Attendrit et toujours souriante, elle passa ses mains sur ses flancs encore humides, le faisant frissonner, sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule sous ses doigts. Draco sentit son nez le picoter et se redressa juste à temps pour ne pas lui éternuer à la figure. Sa fiancée battit deux fois des cils avant de dire avec son petit air supérieur tout à fait insupportable :

- J'en étais sure…

Sans ménagement, elle poussa son amant en arrière qui ne put que retomber sur les fesses le long du lit.

- Mais ! Qu'est ce que tu…ou tu vas ?! S'exclama t'il en la voyant se lever et s'éloigner de lui.

- Je vais nous faire couler un bain ! Avant que tu n'attrape une pneumonie !

Hermione disparue derrière la porte de la salle de bain avant qu'il eu l'occasion d'en placer une. Mais…et son câlin alors… ?

Elle le bichonna cependant si bien, qu'il en oublia bien vite sa mauvaise humeur.

- Alors.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vois que j'avais raison.

Au lieu de répondre, Draco préféra se noyer dans sa tasse de thé qu'ils savouraient enfin, confortablement installés sur les deux gros fauteuils de la chambre. Il fut d'ailleurs ravi d'avoir une excuse pour s'abstenir de tout commentaire quand son précieux Iphone sonna.

- C'est Katherine. Annonça-t-il en se levant à demi pour attraper le téléphone posé sur la table basse. Malfoy, j'écoute.

A l'autre bout du fil, sa pauvre secrétaire complètement débordée, il fallait tout gérer à distance et cela sans la présence de son patron.

- Du calme voyons Katherine, j'ai trop besoin de vous pour que vous fassiez une dépression nerveuse. Transférez les dossiers sur ma boite, je m'occuperais du reste. Oui tout va bien, nous avons trouvé un petit hôtel, nous sommes tranquilles pour le moment. Je vous d'arranger une conférence de presse au plus vite, nous allons en finir avec ça. Dès que ce sera plus calme, vous nous rejoindrez. Continuez de me tenir informé.

Katherine dût le saluer car il raccrocha sans un «au revoir ».

- Je te prie de m'excuser mais c'est la meilleure solution.

Reprit-il cette fois pour Hermione avec un ton très professionnel. Cette dernière secoua doucement la tête, signifiant que ce n'était rien. Même si elle ne tenait pas à ce que le monde entier se mêle de leur vie…ils n'auraient visiblement pas le choix pour avoir la paix…elle devrait avoir l'habitude, c'était pareil lors de leur scolarité avec la réputation de Harry…

Après tout leur couple était si…improbable et ils étaient tous les deux connus. C'était donc certain que les journalistes en feraient leur chou gras. Hermione soupira imperceptiblement mais Draco ne la laissa pas sombre dans sa mélancolie cette fois. Il saisit sa main posée sur ses genoux et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil ou elle était.

- Tu m'en veux… ?

Sa fiancée fit « non » de la tête elle était résignée.

- Tu n'y es pour rien.

- En officialisant les choses ils n'auront plus rien à raconter et nous seront un peu plus tranquilles.

Une fois encore elle se contenta d'acquiescer en silence

- Je te demande pardon, pour ces désagréments.

- Bah…ça n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude depuis l'école…

Il savait quelle parlait de Potter bien sur, Potter et l'aura de mort qu'il transportait partout avec lui mais Draco était assez bien élevé pour faire le moindre commentaire qui pourrait faire de la peine à sa compagne. Il se contenta donc d'embrasser sa tempe. Sa tête partit sur le coté et se calla contre la hanche du jeune homme assit près d'elle. Hermione ferma les yeux et murmura assez clairement pour que ses mots résonnent comme un échos.

- Je t'aime

Elle le savait depuis longtemps et lui aussi sans doute mais jamais encore, elle ne l'avait laissé échappé.

- Je t'aime. Répéta alors Draco comme un écho mais qui lui donna tant de frissons quelle sut que c'était la vérité.

Dans d'autre circonstance, elle se serait attendu à ce qu'il lui sorte une réplique typiquement malfoyenne comme : « mais bien sur ! Qui pourrait me résister ? » Elle se sentait sereine, apaisée et ces paparazzis….ils n'en feraient qu'une bouchée! Elle avait retrouvé son aplomb, avec juste deux mots.

Harry retira sa cape et le capuchon de ses cheveux noirs dès qu'il eu franchit le pas de la porte, il pleuvait des cordes, dommage qu'il ne puisse transplaner directement à l'intérieur…

- Ginny ?

- Je suis en haut ! Lança

Harry défit la cape de voyage pour l'accrocher à l'entrée et faisait déjà chauffer du thé quand madame Potter le rejoignit à la cuisine.

- Tu rentres tôt.

- Il pleut trop, l'opération a été annulée.

- En voila une bonne nouvelle.

Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour le saluer. Il venait de boire une gorgée de thé et ses lèvres étaient encore brûlantes.

- Hermione doit avoir du soleil là bas.

- Sûrement. Sourit Mr Potter

- J'espère que tout se passe bien pour elle.

- Il le faut jurer de rien.

Harry sortit dont ne sait ou, la Gazette du Sorcier ainsi que quelque autre journaux dit « a scandale ». Surprise, Ginny défit ses bras et s'empara des journaux pour les disposer sur la table de cuisine.

Sur toutes les premières pages, des photos couleurs ou noir et blanc, animées ou non de Malfoy et Hermione prise de toute évidence de plein gré sur une place inondée de soleil, avec la Scala en arrière plan. Miss Granger se tenait simplement aux cotés de son businessman de fiancé, sa main à la bague de fiançailles démesurée mise bien en évidence sur l'avant bras de monsieur. Tous les deux debout de face, exposés aux mitraillettes des journalistes.

Les deux Potter baissèrent les yeux sur les gros titres **_: « Un prochain mariage pour le célibataire le plus courtisé de ces dernières années »_** ou encore **_« Granger & Malfoy ! Le couple choc ! » _**La Gazette notait **_: « L'impossible Union »_**

- Oh Hermione…dans quoi tu t'es lancé…murmura Ginny

- Même pour nous ça n'avait pas fait autant de tapage.

Ginny acquiesça sombrement pendant que Harry ouvrit la Gazette pour lui montrer un article complet en double page avec d'autres photos de couple.

- Malfoy a apparemment prit les devants pour que ces rapaces les laissent tranquilles. Il a fait une conférence de presse avec les représentants de ces journaux afin d'annonce publiquement leur fiançailles.

- Ca devait être la seule solution…

- Il faut admettre que c'est un sacré scoop.

En silence, Ginny sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la table, fit jaillir des flammes qui allèrent réduire en cendre ces maudites feuilles de choux.

- Maman m'a ramené de la soupe à l'oignon. Ca sera bientôt près.

- Euh…oui…

Une sueur froide dévala sa tempe en voyant les feuilles se noircir. Il valait mieux pas la contrarier sa petite femme….il se demandait comment il avait fait pour survivre à sa grossesse…


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPITRE 40**

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Chapitre 40 déja ! Et bientôt Noel ! le temps passe si vite._

_Mais les aventures de nos tourtereaux ne sont pas finis pour l'instant ! je vous promets encore quelque chapitre plein d'émotion !_

_Courage pour vos achats de Noel ! Et bonne lecture a tous !_

**Lacus Clyne_  
><em>**

**OoOoO**OoOoO****OoOoO****OoOoO****OoOoO****OoOoO****OoOoO****OoOoO****OoOoO****OoOoO****OoOoO****OoOoO****OoOoO****

Cette conférence de presse et les articles qui en découlèrent eurent de multiples retombés pour le couple le plus populaire de l'année. Les exemplaires vendus avaient même dépassés le record jusqu'à présent détenu par les nouveaux Potter, autant leur mariage que leur premier enfant. Une raison principale à cela ils étaient connus que dans le monde magique, alors que Malfoy lui…était populaire des deux cotés. Homme d'affaire jusqu'au bout, Draco avait vendu une interview exclusive de lui et sa fiancée à un grand journal pour une somme proprement scandaleuse. Autant que ce tapage leur serve à quelque chose.

- Tu n'as pas honte…lui avait faiblement reproché sa compagne.

- Pourquoi je devrais ? Ils nous on assez pourrit la vie et ils ont les moyens rassure toi. Je ne les laisserais pas profiter ou se servir de ton image.

Ils étaient installés tous les trois dans la suite de l'hôtel ou ils auraient dû résider dès leur arrivée. Katherine et Draco mettaient au point les prochains rendez vous professionnels de monsieur. La pauvre secrétaire avait retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal maintenant que tout s'était apaisé autour de son employeur et malgré la beauté de Milan, elle ne serait pas mécontente de rentrer en Angleterre.

- Vous ne devez pas être mécontente d'être enfin tranquille Katherine.

- J'en conviens monsieur.

Elle eut un sourire d'excuse et rangea la feuille qu'il venait de signer dans le porte document.

- Votre rendez vous de onze heure ne devrait pas tarder Monsieur.

- Je sais.

Son employée s'inclina et récupéra ses affaires téléphone, ordinateur et porte document mais les mains prises, il lui sembla compris d'ouvrir la porte du petit salon. Hermione se leva alors d'un bond pour aller lui porter secours.

- Laissez moi vous aider.

- Ah…C'est bon je vais…

- Laissez. Insista la jeune femme.

Katherine lança un regard anxieux à son employeur, elle craignait une remontrance mais Draco se contenta de sourire et apporta sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- Merci.

Elle accepta la main secourable d'Hermione, elle alla jusqu'à descendre dans le hall avec la secrétaire elle devait attendre le rendez vous de monsieur et le conduire jusqu'à lui.

Lorsque Miss Granger remonta, son fiancé était en pleine conversation téléphonique.

- Très bien je vous l'envoie cet après midi. Je compte sur vous pour en prendre grand soin.

Il raccrocha alors quelle rentrait dans le salon.

- Tu as trouvé un chaton perdu ?

- Hein ?

- « Je compte sur vous pour en prendre soin » Répéta t'elle avec un sourire.

- Tu es sotte. Je parlais de toi.

Il quitta le salon pour aller dans la chambre et enfiler une tenue plus professionnelle pour recevoir son rendez vous. Surprise, Hermione cligna des yeux et le suivit dans la pièce pour avoir une explication plus claire mais Katherine l'interrompit.

- Votre rendez vous est là monsieur Malfoy.

- J'arrive. Faites le patienter quelque minute.

- Très bien.

Elle ressortit, les laissant seuls. Draco passa une veste de costume anthracite, tout en la fermant, il retourna sur ses pas pour ranger ses papiers en vrac sur la table du salon.

- Tu m'explique ? Que comptes tu faire de moi ?

- Ne t'en fais pas tant. Tu vas aller faire du shopping.

- Du shopping ?

- Oui. Nous sommes en Italie alors profite en pour voir ce qui te plairait pour ta robe de mariée.

La mâchoire d'Hermione tomba, elle voulu parler mais…elle en fut incapable. Sa robe…de mariée…c'était vrai…ils allaient se marier…mais jamais auparavant, il n'avait abordé le sujet. Ils n'avaient même pas fixé de date…

- …Mione….Hermione !

- Hein ?

- Tu vas devoir me laisser. Mon rendez vous.

- Ah…oui…

Tel un prince charmant, Draco se pencha et baisa ses doigts du bout des lèvres, dardant sur elle un regard brûlant couleur gris.

- Une voiture t'attend devant l'hôtel. Essaye de ne pas te balader seule, les journalistes ne doivent pas être loin.

- A votre ordre votre Majesté.

- C'est ça moque toi.

Il lâcha sa main et entoura sa taille de ses bras, la rapprochant de lui. Katherine frappa doucement à la porte pour annoncer.

- Votre rendez vous attend toujours Monsieur Malfoy.

- Oui, j'arrive. Je dois te laisser.

- Oui, on se voit ce soir.

Il acquiesça mais ne la libéra pas pour autant.

- Tu veux bien me le redire encore ?

Hermione le regarda d'abord avec interrogation mais elle finit par comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes sans les embrasser.

- Je t'aime

Monsieur Malfoy sourit et tendit le cou pour l'embrasser. Baiser qu'elle lui rendit avec plaisir. Elle l'aimait tant.

Ce fut hélas à ce moment là que Katherine introduit l'invité dans le salon, surprenant le couple toujours enlacé. L'homme se figea sur place et eu la pudeur de se tourner sur le coté pour toussoter discrètement mais assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent et séparent leur bouche l'une de l'autre. Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée du salon. Les joues d'Hermione rosirent et elle se pinça les lèvres, gênée. Son fiancé la laissa s'éloigner doucement de lui et sortir par la porte de la chambre qui pouvait donner sur le couloir.

Une fois changée et coiffée, Hermione pu descendre dans le hall de l'hôtel, Katherine était bien sur resté en haut avec son patron pour prendre note de tout ce qu'il se dirait.

Arrivée là, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, un homme mince de grande taille vint à sa rencontre et se présenta comme étant le directeur de l'hôtel, rien que ça. Il lui expliqua avec forte politesse que Monsieur Malfoy avait déjà donné des instructions. Il lui présenta également l'homme qui l'escorterait durant cet après midi shopping.

- Voici Lorenzo, il sera votre chauffeur pendant la journée. Il vous conduira là ou il vous plaira d'aller mademoiselle.

Et tout cela dans un anglais parfait bien entendu, il savait les choisir ses hôtel messire Malfoy.

- Très bien je vous remercie.

- Si madémoizelle veut bien mé souivre.

Il la conduisit à l'entrée du palace ou attendait déjà une limousine noire de taille plus qu'honorable. Misère…c'était vraiment tape à l'œil…Lorenzo ouvrit la portière arrière, elle n'eut plus alors qu'à entrer et à s'asseoir sur les moelleux sièges en cuir. On aurait pu tenir aisément à dix dans cette voiture…sur le coté, un bar bien fournis. Certes en étant escorte, elle avait eu un bon aperçu du luxe des grands palaces, aux hôtels particuliers, les vêtements et chaussures de marque mais là…elle était la fiancée d'un homme riche, et puissant et tout ceci bientôt lui appartiendrait également. Ca avait tendance à la mettre mal à l'aise…un taxi et une liste de courses auraient aussi bien pu faire l'affaire…

- Pouvons nous y aller mademoizelle ?

- Oui, oui…

Draco avait sûrement donné l'ordre de la conduire aux meilleures adresses…elle redoutait déjà de voir les prix…

Mais là ou Lorenzo l'emmena, il n'y avait de prix sur rien. Louis Vuitton, Gucci, Versace, Prada et Valentino s'alignaient dans un immense complexe commercial surmonté d'un dôme en verre majestueux. Lorenzo resta près d'elle comme le meilleur des gardes du corps, ils entrèrent dans une boutique de prêt à portée et de suite, une jeune femme au chignon élaboré et au tailleur impeccable vint les accueillir.

- Bonjour bienvenu chez « Shangri-La », miss Granger. Je suis Hélène, c'est moi qui aurais le plaisir de m'occuper de vous. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au chauffeur resté un peu retrait. Ce dernier acquiesça, Hermione suivit donc la vendeuse qui s'engageait déjà dans un escalier menant à l'étage de la boutique. S'étalaient là, des rangées interminables de blancs, des robes somptueuses soit immaculées soit couleur champagne dormaient sous des housse de plastique transparente afin d'en admirer toute la beauté, la finesse. Il y avait des robes « sirènes » des robes « bustier » ou encore « empire ». En soie, en dentelle, en tulle.

Remarquant sans doute sa gêne, Héléne se dépêcha de se tourner vers elle avec un sourire bien veillant.

- Très bien Miss, nous allons d'abord prendre vos mensurations.

Se disant, elle frappa dans ses mains et deux autres femmes sortirent d'une pièce adjacente censée être la salle de couture.

- Angel et Léna vont vous mesurer et noter vos suggestions.

Les joues roses, la future mariée se laissa faire, la dite Angel une grande brune sortit de sa poche un mètre quelle laissa tomber jusqu'au pied de sa cliente pendant que Léna une autre brune mais aux cheveux courts dégaina un stylo et calepin.

- Y a-t-il une matière que vous préféreriez ?

- Euh…j'aime bien la soie et la dentelle.

- Comme je vous comprends, c'est fluide et léger. Le but est de la supporter plusieurs heures. Vous êtes menue, je crois qu'une robe empire vous conviendrez.

Angel mesura avec soin ses épaules, son tour de poitrine et de hanche ainsi que ses cuisses et son cou. Suite à la suggestion d'Héléne, une autre femme qui était sortit dont ne savait ou, avait exposé plusieurs robes « empire » sur mannequin afin que leur cliente puisse juger.

Hermione resta ébahi devant des modèles tout simplement indescriptibles. Les pierres ornaient le bustier et le bas de la robe de façon outrageuse comme si elle avait été recouverte de diamants. Le bas était brodé main d'une dentelle délicate. D'autres encore en soie brillante étaient parsemées de perles roses.

- Y a-t-il un modèle qui vous plairez mademoiselle ?

- Je…

Hélène hocha la tête dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- Elles sont toutes superbes mais…

- Oui ?

- C'est beaucoup trop….il n'y a rien de plus…simple ?

Elle eut alors l'impression d'avoir proférée une insulte, les femmes autour d'elles firent une drôle de tête. Ca n'était pas gagné…

Katherine tentait d'exposer l'emploi du temps de la soirée à son patron mais la porte du petit salon s'ouvrit le faisant se lever et donc décrocher son attention de sa secrétaire.

- Hermione. Tu rentres tôt.

Les deux associés remarquèrent tout de suite quelle avait une mine sinistre. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

La jeune femme s'approcha du sofa et s'y assit.

- As-tu pu trouver ton bonheur ? Insista Draco non sans diplomatie.

- Pas exactement…répondit sa fiancée plus que vaguement.

Messire Malfoy haussa un sourcil et sans bouger de derrière son bureau exigea de ce ton si professionnel qu'Hermione lui avait déjà entendu.

- Katherine veuillez nous laisser.

- Bien sûr Monsieur.

Efficace, elle rangea les papiers, sa tablette, fit un signe de tête respectueux en passant devant l'autre femme de la pièce et sortit, les laissant seuls.

Tel un fauve, Draco contourna son bureau pour s'approcher du canapé ou elle releva enfin la tête, néanmoins son regard ne croisa pas le sien.

- Aurais-tu la bonté de m'expliquer ? Tu n'as rien trouvé à ton gout ?

- Si…

Nouveau haussement de sourcil Malfoyen.

- Alors quoi ? Elles ne t'ont pas bien servies ?

Il pensait pourtant avoir bien choisis…lui qui pensait connaitre les boutiques de luxe de la ville….Elles allaient l'entendre si elles l'avaient mal traitée.

- Si, très bien, elles ont été parfaites mais…

- « Mais » quoi ?

Il commençait à légèrement s'impatienter mais s'efforça de garder son sang froid. Hermione osa enfin le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- C'est trop Draco. Ces robes devaient couter une fortune. Quelque chose de plus simple irait tout aussi bien.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi tendue de sa réaction, elle aurait pu alors trouver son expression très amusante : il haussa les sourcils pour la troisième fois puis les fronça presque aussi tôt comme s'il devait accuser le coup d'un choc.

- Simple… ? Répéta-t-il un peu bêtement ou plutôt comme quelqu'un qui voulait être sur d'avoir bien compris.

- Elles étaient superbes, mais on ne va pas mettre un tel prix dans une robe de mariée qui ne servira qu'une seule fois. Autant mettre cet argent là ailleurs.

- Tu veux donc dire…que tu n'as pas choisis de robe, parce que tu les trouvais trop chères.

- Oui. Dit-elle de suite, ayant retrouvé subitement son aplomb. Il y a de très bonnes boutiques à Londres avec des robes très belles et moins chères que celles que j'ai vu.

- Mais enfin !

Il ne pu retenir plus longtemps les épices qui lui montaient au nez. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Tu es à Milan, je t'envoie dans la meilleure boutique de mariée qui soit et toi, tu reviens bredouille ! Et ça, sous prétexte que c'est « trop cher » ? Enfin Hermione est ce que tu sais combien je gagne par an ?

Posant cette question, il s'était penché sur elle, sa main droite ou brillait la chevalière en appui sur l'accoudoir.

Elle était sure qu'il employait ce ton là avec ses adversaires de business, il était glaçant et faisait presque peur.

- On peut mettre cet argent là ailleurs Draco, une cérémonie coute très cher.

Il sourit d'une façon qui ne lui plu pas du tout.

- Depuis quand es tu chargée de mes finances ?

Froid, cassant voir limite méprisant, ça lui fit mal au cœur et ça juste pour une robe…et puis il n'y avait pas que ça.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Je ne suis pas l'une de tes secrétaires à qui tu donnes tes instructions. Je suis ta fiancée non ? Et donc ton égale !

Elle se leva l'obligeant par la même occasion à reculer.

- Et puis qui te dis que je veux une grande cérémonie ? Tu as cette fâcheuse tendance à tout décider tout seul. Ce genre de choses se fait à deux. Mais est ce qu'on en a discuté ? Non. Alors cesse de me considérer comme ton employée.

Elle le contourna et sans rien ajouter d'autre, alla s'enfermer dans la chambre de la suite. Elle avait besoin de calme pour calmer ce mal de tête qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés…leur première dispute de fiancés…elle avait l'affreuse impression que parfois, il la voyait encore comme l'escorte…à son service. Au fond peut être était ce cela…peut être ne la voyait-il pas comme sa femme, son égaux…que représentait-elle à ses yeux finalement ?


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPITRE 41**

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Merci pour vos gentilles review^^ j'ai bien ris Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir !_

_Les disputes font bien partit intégrante du couple alors esperons que cela s'arrangera pour eux._

_Draco devrait apprendre à mettre de coté son nombrilisme mais va t'il y arriver?^^_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOo**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****

Hermione se jeta sur le grand lit double, elle était déprimée et avait une affreuse envie de pleurer. Ce n'était qu'un imbécile…c'était décidément une facette de sa personnalité quelle détestait. Ce Malfoy dur et froid, elle avait l'impression de voir son père se refléter dans ses yeux gris.

Relevant tout juste la tête, elle sortit son Black Berry et alla directement dans ses favoris puis colla le téléphone contre son oreille. Après quatre sonneries elle entendit à l'autre bout.

« Ginny, j'écoute. »

- C'est moi

«Hermione ! Tu as une drôle de voix… »

Ginny était intelligente et bien assez maline pour détecter quelque chose d'anormale chez son aînée. Elle pouvait même dire quelle la connaissait presque par cœur, autant que Ron et Harry donc.

- On s'est disputé…

« Comment, encore ? »

- C'est la première fois depuis qu'on est fiancés… Dit la concernée pour sa défense.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Hermione laissa retomber sa tête dans le moelleux édredon de plumes. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il l'ignorait, et qu'il la considérait comme son dût, son employée et pas comme un être à part entière.

« Tu es un peu sévère avec lui non ? »

- Pas du tout…si tu avais entendu le ton avec lequel il m'a dit ça tu serais d'accord avec moi…

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne dois pas rester sur cette dispute, ça n'est pas bon. Parle lui à nouveau. Tu veux toujours l'épouser n'est ce pas ? »

- Bien sur que oui…

« Alors arrange ce malentendu. Je compte sur toi, j'ai déjà acheté ma robe. »

Une goutte roula sur la tempe de la future mariée.

- Merci de ta sollicitude, ça me touche…

« Un mariage pareil ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais m'en priver ! Toutes mes collègues sont jalouses de moi parce que je suis invitée ! »

- Ahahah…

« Alors arrange ça avec lui et plus vite que ça ! Ron risque de t'en vouloir à mort si tu le laisse t'échapper ! »

Ron ? Qu'est ce que Ron avait avoir la dedans ? C'était censé être un argument de choc pour quelle aille se réconcilier avec Draco ça ?

Heureusement quelle pouvait appeler Ginny quand ça n'allait pas, leur conversation téléphonique lui avait fait du bien mais le problème n'était pas pour autant réglé. L'atmosphère au diner d'affaire qui eu lieu le soir même fut assez tendu, même les collaborateurs de monsieur Malfoy le remarquèrent. Sa compagne resta assise à coté de lui, éclatante dans sa robe de cocktail bleu nuit elle demeurait silencieuse et jolie, tout ce qu'il devait attendre d'elle en fait. Puisque visiblement il ne la considérait pas comme sa fiancée mais plutôt comme un atout charme pour ses rendez vous d'affaire. Elle avait hâte de rentrer, cette lourdeur la rendait horriblement triste et elle avait du mal à sourire. Ou était donc passé la belle Divine, si sure d'elle ?

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois après vingt trois heures dans un silence de plomb. Hermione regardait par la vitre teinté de la limousine, Draco et Katherine occupés à écrire sur leur ordinateur respectif. Vivement qu'ils rentrent à Londres, dans deux jours.

Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture, leur hôtel se dressant devant eux, Katherine sortit avec le couple et remercia le chauffeur avant de les suivre tous les deux dans le hall. C'était tellement pesant que la pauvre secrétaire avait la sensation d'avoir une enclume sur les épaules. Elle fut soulagée d'enfin les quitter au pas de leur porte ou elle salua poliment son employeur.

- Bonne nuit Monsieur Malfoy. Je viendrais vous chercher a dix heures et demi demain matin.

Un austère « parfait » sortit de ses lèvres et il referma la porte de la suite sur Hermione et lui. La pauvre demoiselle…elle n'aimerait pas être à sa place…

La concernée défaisait ses bijoux devant la coiffeuse de la chambre, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de toute la soirée mais ça n'était pas pour autant quelle se sentait mieux…un petit sursaut la secoua lorsqu'une main blanche se posa juste à coté de ses boucles d'oreilles sur le petit meuble.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

Hermione releva les yeux sur leur deux refilait dans le miroir, celui de son compagnon était sombre, inquiétant, de toute évidence il était fâché.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Imperturbable du moins en apparence, la jeune femme défit son collier et le posa à coté des boucles d'oreilles.

- Tu n'as pas dit un mot de la soirée, ne me prend pas pour un imbécile.

Enfin, elle se tourna vers lui pour lui adresse un regard insondable. Draco arqua un sourcil.

- N'est ce pas ce que tu veux que je sois ? Parfaite et belle à tes cotés ? Puisque visiblement je ne représente pas autre chose à tes yeux.

Hermione finit par baisser les siens, le dire lui faisait tellement de peine…une furieuse envie de pleurer la prit à la gorge.

- Idiote !

Surprise par son ton dur, elle osa le regarder à nouveau, ses yeux étaient gris foncés et il avait froncé le nez comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le contrariait. Il la saisit vivement par les épaules la faisant sursauter.

- Tu ne comprends donc rien n'a rien ?! Combien de fois faudra t'il te répéter que c'est toi que je veux ? Ca n'est pas Divine dont j'ai besoin mais d'Hermione.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Saisissant ses joues dans ses mains il en pinça légèrement la peau juste assez pour quelle continue à lui accorder son attention.

- Si j'ai tout dirigé c'est pour que tu n'ais à t'occuper de rien. Je veux que tu ais le mariage de rêve dont tu as toujours rêvé.

Hermione sentit de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle les ferma et baissa la tête pour que son front heurte la poitrine de son compagnon. Depuis quand disait-il des choses aussi…

- Draco…

Il baissa légèrement le menton, voyant ses boucles brunes qui lui chatouillaient la peau.

- Je n'ai besoin de rien, pas d'un grand mariage, pas d'une robe hors de prix ou de serment dans une église. Tant que tu es là, je n'ai besoin de rien.

Sans rien ajouter, il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux et en respira le parfum.

- Je ne le fais pas par excès mais parce que j'en ai envie. Tu le mérites, je veux que tu ais un grand mariage.

- Et te faire remarquer par la même occasion…murmura t'elle contre son torse néanmoins avec le sourire.

- Evidemment.

Elle sourit contre lui et le laissa glisser ses doigts dans ses mèches.

- Alors, c'est oui ?

Hermione hocha la tête à l'affirmative et l'incident fut enfin clos. Ginny en fut d'ailleurs enchanté. Elle s'amusait beaucoup de l'agacement de ses collègues d'être conviée à la cérémonie qui serait sûrement la plus populaire de l'année prochaine.

Avec Katherine, la future madame Malfoy dût organiser un emploi du temps qui promettait d'être très chargé. Il leur restait moins de deux jours à passer à Milan alors il faudrait faire vite et bien. Déjà retourner à la boutique de robes, puis trouver les chaussures. Le reste se trouverait bien à Londres. Comme toujours the King avait donné des instructions très précises, tout restait néanmoins à faire.

Monsieur déboula dans le petit salon tandis quelles bouclaient le carnet d'adresse des boutiques de luxe de la ville. Au téléphone, il s'évertuait à fermer ses boutons de manchettes, l'appareil collé entre sa joue et son épaule.

- Non dites à Georgio que c'est hors de question. Je suis un homme d'affaire pas un top model.

Surement agacé par ses manchettes il s'approcha à grandes enjambées de sa fiancée toujours assise sur son fauteuil, son black berry sur les genoux et lui tendit ses poignets. En silence, elle lui ferma ses boutons en deux coups de cuillère à pot et se leva même pour arranger son col de chemise, il n'avait pas encore passé son gilet ni son veston. Puis il repartit vers la chambre toujours aussi préssé.

- …Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse d'une autre Lamborghini !

Une fois qu'il fut sortit, Hermione tourna un regard interrogateur vers sa secrétaire toujours le nez sur sa tablette.

- Que se passe t'il ?

- La maison Armani lui a proposé une campagne publicitaire pour leur nouvelle collection de prêt à porter.

- Ooh…

Bien que Katherine garde une distance respectueuse dût à la fiancée de son employeur, les deux femmes avaient tout de même sympathisées. Après tout, elles fréquentaient assidument le même tyran, il fallait se serrer les coudes.

- Ca sera tout ? Demanda la jeune femme voyant sa voisine refermer son agenda qui ne la quittait jamais.

- Oui, pour aujourd'hui.

Eh bien…c'était déjà pas mal…vivement ce soir quelle rejoigne son lit…si toute fois elle survivait à cette journée de fou. Elle espérait quand même pouvoir aller aux toilettes avec les créneaux serrés que Katherine lui avait agencés.

Le climat entre Draco et elle semblait enfin s'être apaisé, elle avait pu trouver la robe, les chaussures et les accessoires. En ce qui concernait la mode, l'Italie était vraiment une terre de cocagne. Pour le reste, son fiancé pensait avoir recours à une agence en Angleterre. Cependant, Hermione avait un compte à régler avec son tyran de fiancé, elle comptait bien prendre sa revanche et elle savait déjà comment s'y prendre…

Deux bras se glissèrent autour de ses épaules alors qu'il tapait un mail assit dans le sofa du petit salon de la suite. Le service d'étage venait de leur monter une bouteille de très bon champagne français, monsieur aimait bien boire un bon verre pendant qu'il pianotait.

- Draco…Dit-elle laissa sa voix en suspens.

- Mmh ? Il ne releva même pas la tête de son écran, continuant de rédiger, imperturbable. Vas y je t'écoute.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je te connais, quand tu prends ce ton, c'est que tu as quelque chose à me demander alors crache le morceau tout de suite ça nous évitera de perdre un temps précieux.

Hermione refreina un soupir, il la connaissait trop bien…alors autant ne pas tourner autour du pot.

- A propos d'Armani.

- Eh bien ? Tu as déjà trouvé tout ce qu'il te faut non ?

Elle resserra ses bras autour de son cou avant de poursuivre, calant sa joue contre la soie blonde.

- Tu devrais faire ces photos.

- Hein ?

Cette fois, elle était parvenue à capter son attention, ou plutôt à créer la surprise, il ne pensait même plus à la proposition incongrue de Georgio. Il releva la tête pour jeter un œil derrière son épaule pour la fixer avec surprise.

Hermione ne se répéta pas, il avait sûrement très bien compris.

- Je ne suis pas mannequin Hermione, j'ai mieux à faire qu'un photographe exubérant me tourne autour pour me mitrailler.

Oui, Draco et les photographes ça n'était pas la passion mais…

- Je suis persuadée que ça servirait tes intérêts, tu devrais le faire.

Ce fut à lui de soupirer, ses épaules s'affaissant.

- Je n'ai pas le temps. Renchérit-il pour clore la conversation. Il nous reste vingt quatre heures en Italie et j'ai déjà un emploi du temps de dingue, je ne pourrais pas je regrette mais il va falloir que tu oublie cette idée.

Se disant, il se reconcentra sur son ordinateur, Hermione se redressa, lâchant ses épaules. Quelle tête de mule ! Mais elle n'en n'avait pas finis avec lui.

- Très bien monsieur le misanthrope. Lança-t-elle en croisant les bras. Mais je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot.

Elle quitta le salon d'un pas vif et la tête haute.

Le dernier jour arriva à une vitesse folle, l'emploi du temps de Draco géré par Katherine lui laissait très peu de temps pour sa fiancée qui passait ses journées à flâner dans le centre historique de la ville ou dans les boutiques. Heureusement qu'il l'avait prévenu….ils se voyaient le soir, monsieur Malfoy se faisait toujours un point d'honneur à diner avec sa bien aimée.

Elle devait parfois se surpasser pour l'extraire de son travail après avoir mangé. Il retournait sur son mac book ou ne lâchait pas son téléphone. Ca avait même à nouveau frôlé la crise politique lorsqu'elle avait finit son assiette avant lui qui avait reçu un appel soit disant vital de son investisseur italien au beau milieu du plat de résistance. Quand il était revenu à table, elle n'était plus là, ayant préféré s'exiler dans la chambre. Elle savait que c'était un voyage d'affaire mais la soirée était pour eux, alors elle aurait aimé qu'il lâche un peu ses maudits appareils juste quelque heure. Heureusement, il avait bien remarqué que cet événement lui avait fait de la peine et s'était donc excusé. Un peu maladroitement certes, mais l'essentiel était là.

La jeune femme restait en contact avec sa cadette pour lui raconter ses journées et ses coups de blues dût en majeur partie à l'absence de son fiancé. Ginny trouvait toujours de quoi la faire rire.

Cet après midi là, à coté de Katherine, Draco parcourait rapidement ses mails sur la banquette arrière de la Berline qui les amenaient de repas en réunion.

- Quel est le prochain rendez vous Katherine ?

- La séance photo monsieur. Dit cette dernière en regardant l'agenda.

- Quoi… ? Il faillit en lâcher son téléphone.

- Vous avez une séance avec Monsieur Alessandro pour Armani.

Il manqua de se décrocher la mâchoire, la bouche ouverte.

« Hermione… » pensa t'il en fronçant le nez, elle lui avait joué un sale tour mais il réglerait ça plus tard…Katherine ne vit serrer les mâchoires mais il n'ajouta rien.

La fiancée de monsieur Malfoy était venue la voir en douce pour la convaincre de caser cette séance photo dans son planning surchargé. Ca n'avait pas été facile mais elle y était parvenue. Hermione les rejoignit au studio photo, la réception de l'hotel lui avait commandé un taxi. Monsieur Malfoy se faisait habiller et coiffer par l'équipe, il portait déjà un costume de soie gris anthracite avec une cravate dans les tons bleus, ses cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière rehaussait le tout il était sublime.

- Que vous êtes élégant monsieur Malfoy

Le concerné releva les yeux sur le miroir devant lequel la coiffeuse peaufinait les détails.

- C'était ton idée de trafiquer mon agenda, et Katherine t'a aidé cette traitresse

- Tu en fais toute une histoire juste pour des photos.

- J'ai été trahit et vendu par ma propre secrétaire, tu ne peux qu'en être la responsable.

Hermione sourit et le laissa se lever après que la coiffeur ait retiré la serviette de ses épaules. Il était vraiment à tomber dans ce costume.

- Le petit personnel n'est plus ce qu'il était…

Katherine avait rougit et baissé les yeux, elle se sentait un peu honteuse de l'avoir trompé mais ça avait été si drôle de modifier son planning sans qu'il s'en rende compte et puis….étrangement il ne semblait pas si fâché que ça. Peut était ce la présence de sa fiancée qui le radoucissait.

Ce fut donc bon grès mal grès que Draco se plia aux exigences d'Alessandro, le photographe. Il changea quatre fois de costumes allant du gris, au noir en passant par le bleu pervenche. Ca lui allait diablement bien. En dernier, Alessandro lui fit prendre une pose légèrement de profil, l'une de ses mains contre sa poitrine dévoilant une montre d'horloger à son poignet gauche tandis que la main droite faisait mine de fermer ses boutons de manchette en or, la chevalière Malfoy bien en vue à son annulaire droit. Cette photo servirait de couverture à l'un des magasins masculin à la gloire de la marque.

Quand il cru être libéré après des heures de souffrance, le photographe l'interpella.

- Méssieur Malfoy

« Oh non, quoi encore… »

Il dût faire un effort colossal pour se retourner et l'écouter une dernière fois, s'il lui disait qu'il devait encore se changer, il ne répondrait plus de rien !

- Souhaitez vous que jé prenne oune dernière photo avec votre fiancée ?

Mmh…pourquoi pas, l'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Il se fut plus souriant d'un coup et acquiesça.

- Avec plaisir. Je vais d'abord me changer

- Oh mais no voyons ! Restez comme ça. Proposa le photographe.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de passer sous les doigts habiles des coiffeurs et maquilleurs. On lui proposa un bel ensemble de la marque pour aller avec monsieur. Car elle était venue en panta-court et débardeur, ça aurait juré…

Une fois prête, elle vint se tenir aux cotés de Draco devant un fond bleu pâle.

- Jeune homme mettez-vous plus près.

Draco se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que son bras touche le sien.

- Mettez lui une main sur l'épaule s'il vous plait.

Il obéit, ce contacte électrisa sa voisine, aah s'ils étaient seuls…

Sa main libre pris celle d'Hermione, tous deux légèrement tourné sur le coté, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres dans l'ébauche d'un sourire tandis que lui demeurait sérieux, professionnel.

- C'est perfeto ! On né bouge plus !

Le cliché fut prit puis un deuxième, au cas ou. Finalement cette séance photo n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il devrait d'avantage écouter ce que sa fiancée avait à lui dire, pour le moment ça lui avait plutôt bien réussit. Sans oublier quelle serait prochainement la nouvelle lady Malfoy.

Ce fut deux jours après leur réconciliation, qu'ils quittèrent le sol italien accompagné du même soleil généreux qu'à leur arrivé. La photo qu'ils avaient prise tout les deux bien en sécurité dans le sac à main d'Hermione, elle avait pu en récupérer un polaroid. Les clichés officiels eux seraient publiés dans la prochaine édition du magasin Urban Style. Cette revue toute jeune de même pas dix ans parlait des grandes entreprises anglaises et en particulier londonienne ainsi que de ses fondateurs. Tous les ans, ils faisaient le palmarès des célibataires les plus en vue d'Angleterre et bien sûr Draco en faisait partit. L'an passé il avait été troisième après le prince Wiliam et Steven R Mcqueen. Cette année sa fortune et sa renommée s'était encore accrue mais il n'était plus célibataire, les gros titres en avaient assez fait leur choux gras.

Encore une fois, sa voisine s'endormit sur son épaule. Elle adorait le shopping d'habitude mais là ça ressemblait plus à un marathon…son séjour milanais n'avait pas été de tout repos et ça n'était que le début. En effet, messire Malfoy tenait à ce qu'il y ai une réception pour leur fiançailles officielles. Mais comment lui avouer quelle n'avait pas très envie d'affronter Narcissa Malfoy ? Même si lui-même semblait déterminé, sa mère ne tenterait-elle pas de s'opposer à ce mariage ? Sans oublier cette tête à claque de Pansy Parkinson…

Enfin elle aurait tout le temps de passer à ça une fois arrivée…

- Comment ? Tu ne veux pas rentrer avec moi ?

- J'ai dis mon jour d'arrivé à Ginny et Ms Weasley m'a invité à déjeuner. Et puis j'ai envie de retrouver Pattenrond.

- Soit, mais rentre vite, je n'aime pas attendre.

- Bien patron.

Katherine s'arrangea pour regarder ailleurs pendant le temps que dura le baiser du couple. Après avoir récupéré leur valise, tous trois se séparèrent à l'entrée de l'aéroport. Sa secrétaire avait commandé une voiture qui les attendaient quant à Hermione elle n'aurait qu'à transplaner jusqu'au Terrier.


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPITRE 42**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenu dans l'année 2015 !** _

_Avant de commencer ce chapitre je voudrais vous souhaiter tous mes voeux argent santé et SURTOUT PLEIN de fic superes a se mettre sous la dent ! ^^ _

_Voici donc le chapitre 42 ! Bonne lecture a tous et a très bientot (chapitre 43 deja en cours)_

**oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOo**

Le mariage aurait lieu en avril prochain, ça n'était pas pour tout de suite mais il y avait tellement de choses à faire encore, quelle avait l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir réussir à tout boucler à temps. Heureusement quelle pouvait compter sur le soutien et la bonne humeur des Weasley. Assise à la grande table du salon, Hermione placée entre Ginny et Ron regardait de loin Ms Weasley sortir sa bonne tarte à la mélasse du four. Que c'était bon de revenir au Terrier et de revoir ses amis. Hermione n'était pas revenue les mains vides, de belles choses venues d'Italie pour ses camarades. Des écharpes de soie pour Ron et Mr Weasley, un sacoche en cuir pour Harry, un sac pour Ms Wealsry et des escarpins à la semelle rouge pour Ginny entre autre.

- Oh mon Dieu Hermione ! Elles sont superbes !

S'était exclamée Ginny en sortant les chaussures de leur boite au logo de la marque. Elles étaient couvertes de strass et de dentelle délicate, un chef d'œuvre.

- Il faut que je les essaye !

Ni une ni deux elle retira ses basquettes pour enfiler les escarpins.

- Elles sont censées représenter les pantoufles de vair de Cendrillon.

- Je les adore ! Merci Hermione !

- Tu as pensé à Fred et George j'espère, sinon ils risquent d'être jaloux. Dit Ron son cadeau déjà autour du cou. Elle en avait prit une bleu clair pour lui et une verte pour Mr Weasley.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je le leur ait envoyé.

Elle avait prit pour les jumeaux deux costumes Armani un gris anthracite comme celui que Draco avait porté et un bleu foncé. Ca irait bien avec leurs cheveux roux.

- Le diner de fiançailles est pour quand ? Demanda Harry.

- La semaine prochaine…

- Tu n'as pas l'air enchantée.

La future mariée hocha la tête sur le coté. Ca n'était pas que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir mais…

- Je n'aime pas me donner en spectacle…il a déjà envoyé plus de cent invitations…et je ne connaitrais sûrement pas grand monde…

- Ca n'est pas facile, on risque de te juger ou te critiquer.

- Papa…ne commence pas à la déprimer…Soupira sa fille.

- Il vaut mieux t'y préparer Hermione. Reprit Mr Weasley comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Ces gens là sont des serpents.

Ahahah, il ne croyait pas si bien dire….ce serait sûrement truffé d'ancien Serpentards…

- Ne t'en fais pas va, lui susurra Ginny en posa sa main sur son épaule. Draco te protégera.

Elle sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil qui parvint à détendre son ainée. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de revoir Narcissa Malfoy depuis….les funérailles de Lucius et à ce moment là sa mère ne savait pas qui elle était et ce quelle pouvait représenter pour son fils, elle non plus d'ailleurs…Draco se dévoilait si peu, ne laissait transparaitre que ce qui pouvait lui porter avantage et encore…elle pouvait encore aujourd'hui compter ses vrais sourire sur les doigts d'une main.

Et puis, rencontrer Lady Malfoy en se faisant passer pour une jeune fille du monde imaginaire était une chose, une confrontation direct en tant qu'Hermione Granger en était une autre. Cependant elle savait quelle ne pourrait y couper si elle voulait épouser l'homme qu'il était. Mr Weasley avait raison, elle devrait se blinder pour avoir à faire aux personnes de son monde car elle était persuadée que rien ne lui serait épargné. Elle était forte, elle avait apprit avec le temps et ses années à Poudlard a ignorer les insultes et les regards de mépris mais Draco lui…supporterait-il cette pression ? Le regard des autres sur son couple.

Pensive, Hermione regarda la bague à son doigt, elle avait encore parfois l'impression que tout ça n'était que pure folie…

- Hermione ?

- Ah, Ron…

Elle s'était isolée dans le jardin après le dessert, Harry et Mr Weasley étaient partit au ministère, Ginny aidait sa mère à faire la vaisselle et ranger la cuisine.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si, si…

Il s'assit près d'elle, sur les marches du perron.

- Tu ne sais pas me mentir

- Est-ce que je ne fais pas une monstrueuse erreur ?

S'il parut surpris, Ron n'en montra rien

- Tu parles de Malfoy ?

- De ce mariage…

Elle tournait nerveusement la bague de fiançailles autour de son annulaire.

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

- Tout…sa mère, le regard des autres…

- Tu crois qu'il n'y ait pas préparé ? Qu'il n'a pas tout envisagé ?

- Si mais…Ca ne m'empêche pas d'être inquiète. Les Serpentard ne manquent jamais d'idées pour tout ficher en l'air

Son compagnon de toujours se tut lorsqu'il vit Hermione baisser la tête après sa remarque, elle n'avait pas choisit d'unir son destin à l'homme le plus accessible qui soit…a croire quelle aimait se compliquer la vie. Mais peut être était ce ce quelle recherchait ?

La belle saison estivale touchait à sa fin et cela malgré un mois de septembre exceptionnellement doux. Pourtant, ce jour là, octobre semble venir si subitement que toute la population londonienne en fut surpris.

Ce jour là il plut dès le levé du jour, une pluie froide, désagréable. Et comme de fait exprès, il fallut que la voiture que Katherine avait réservée soit en retard, Draco et elle attendirent vingt minutes dehors avant que monsieur ne se décide à partir devant la laissant là. Il lui ordonna de le rejoindre dès que possible.

- Mais…Monsieur…

Il lui lança un regard capable de stopper un train à pleine vitesse.

- J'espère que vous allez rapidement trouver une solution, nous avons perdu assez de temps. J'espère m'être fait suffisamment comprendre.

- Oui…Monsieur Malfoy

- Parfait

Sans perdre d'avantage de temps en parole, il transplana la laissant seule sous le porche de l'hôtel ou ils étaient descendus pour assister à un congrès sur les dernières méthodes de management. Ils devaient ensuite retourner au bureau afin d'honorer son rendez vous avec ses actionnaires.

- Monsieur Radcliff je suis désolé du retard.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. Mais…vous avez les mains toutes mouillées.

- Oui, j'ai pris la pluie.

Comme si ça n'était pas évident d'après sa veste et ses cheveux mouillés !

Il prit la serviette que Mathilda lui apporta en vitesse et s'essuya plus que sommairement.

- Je vous en prie.

Draco indiqua de sa main libre la porte de son bureau que sa jeune secrétaire venait d'ouvrir. Les trois hommes passèrent à la queuleuleu pour pénétrer dans l'antre de la bête. A son passage, Mathilda récupéra sur les bras la serviette humide que son patron lui lança avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

La jeune femme regarda la porte close un instant avant de poser la serviette avec laquelle son employeur venait de s'essuyer sous son nez, il y avait son parfum dessus.

Katherine arrivé une bonne demi-heure plus tard toute aussi humide que son boss.

- Ppffoou quel temps pourri ! Ils sont toujours en réunion ?

- Oui.

- Bon alors garde le fort je vais vite aux vestiaires prendre une douche chaude et me changer.

- Hein ? mais… !

- Je fais vite, je compte sur toi !

Déjà, son ainée disparaissait dans le couloir. Mathilda jeta alors un nouveau coup d'œil à la porte close du bureau, peut être devrait-elle…

- Non Malfoy, ne négligez pas ces américains. Nous devrions plutôt…

- Je n'ai pas envie de négocier avec ces brutes, ou je me référerai à mes avocats.

Son voisin de droite allait intervenir à son tour mais on frappa timidement à la porte. Draco leva les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Tout aussi timidement, la plus jeune de ses deux secrétaires pénétra dans la pièce, un plateau chargé d'une théière et de tasses sous le bras. Sous les regards aiguisés des hommes elle s'avança le plus doucement possible pour ne rien renverser jusqu'au coin du bureau ou elle posa le tout.

- Oh du thé ! quelle excellente idée.

- Charmante attention, j'avais le gosier sec.

Les yeux gris de Malfoy ne la quittèrent pas tout le temps quelle servit les tasses puis s'inclina pour se retirer. Elle prenait soin de lui, c'était «mignon ».

Malheureusement, même le thé chaud apporté par Mathilda ne parvint pas à éviter à Draco ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire. Ce matin là, il se leva avec une migraine capable d'assommer un cheval, sa pauvre tête était dans du coton et il avait affreusement chaud alors qu'il avait passé la nuit à grelotter. L'image de lui que lui reflétait le miroir lui fit presque peur il ressemblait à un cadavre ambulant, plus blanc que des draps sortant du pressing et ses cheveux blonds n'aidait pas à donner de la couleur à ce portrait inquiétant.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas louper le travail aujourd'hui, il avait une importante réunion, qui devait décider du sort de son club de New York. Il risquait gros sur ce dossier.

Vu son état, il jugea quand même préférable de ne pas transplaner, il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que son nombril ou une autre partie vital de l'équipement ne reste derrière lui…

Le chauffeur de la boite vint donc le chercher, ce dernier fut assez respectueux pour ne pas souligner sa mine atroce lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Il le salua juste tout en ouvrant la portière.

Draco se laissa tomber sur la banquette arrière, dénoua sa cravate pendant le temps que dura le trajet, il donnerait tout pour être dans son lit…il y a quelque année en arrière, il aurait pu aisément se conduire ainsi, mais maintenant, il avait un empire à gérer, des comptes à rendre.

- Monsieur. Dit doucement le chauffeur

- Mmh…Il comatait déjà à moitié.

- Nous sommes arrivés. Annonça le chauffeur.

Avec une terrible lenteur, Malfoy se redressa et s'aida de la portière pour se redresser. Le chauffeur le regarda pénétrer dans la tour avec inquiétude, il donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre même si de dos, il ressemblait à l'homme d'affaire sur de lui, parfait qu'il avait toujours été.

A son entrée, Katherine et Mathilda se levèrent pour saluer leur employeur. Ce dernier les pria de l'avertir seulement lorsque les chefs de direction seraient arrivés puis alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

- Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Fit remarquer Mathilda. Tu as vu comme il est pâle ?

- Cette réunion est d'une importance extrême, il est sûrement sur les nerfs. Dit son aînée en s'asseyant à son bureau.

- Mmh….Mathilda n'était pas persuadée que ce soit tout…

Il ne tiendrait pas, il le savait…il n'en pouvait déjà plus….il était en nage et son mal de tête avait atteins son paroxysme.

Draco voulu se lever de son bureau pour aller s'allonger sur le canapé mais sa vue se brouilla et la pièce se mit à tourner. Il tenta de s'accrocher à l'angle de sa table de travail mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

**« Toc toc toc. »**

- Monsieur ? Les responsables ont téléphoné ils sont pris dans un embouteillage et auront du retard.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvenant, Mathilda frappa à nouveau.

- Monsieur ?

Il n'aurait quand même pas déserté ? Pas maintenant…

- Monsieur Malfoy, j'entre. Annonça t'elle.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et vit de suite étendue là, le corps de son employeur face contre la moquette.

- MONSIEUR MALFOY !

Elle accouru aussi vite que ses talons lui permettaient jusqu'à lui et lui saisit l'épaule pour la secouer.

- Monsieur Malfoy ! Vous m'entendez ?! Monsieur ! KATHERINE !

Appela t'elle en panique. Cette dernière arriva calmement après s'être levée de son bureau.

- Qu'est ce qui s'passe pourquoi tu crie comme ça ? Oh mon Dieu !

Parvenu sur le pas de la porte elle vit à son tour le spectacle, Mathilda agenouillée sur la moquette auprès de Malfoy toujours inconscient.

Mathilda le tourna sur le dos, posant la tête blonde sur ses genoux, sa main sur son front mais la retira à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Mais ! Il est brûlant de fièvre ! Va vite chercher de l'aide !

- Oui ! Je préviens sa fiancée !

Katherine ressortit en courant tandis que Mathilda défaisait la cravate du malade voyant qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il devait voir un médecin sans plus tarder.

Draco fut ramené chez lui, Hermione alertée par la secrétaire de monsieur arriva à son chevet ou Katherine lui ouvrit la porte.

- Miss Granger, merci d'être venue si vite.

- Je suis arrivée dès votre coup de file.

La secrétaire récupéra sa veste quelle pendit à l'entrée alors qu'Hermione rangeait son parapluie.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Le médecin est à son chevet pour le moment

Elles attendirent toutes les deux jusqu'au retour dans le salon du médecin, son stéthoscope autour du cou. Les deux femmes se levèrent à son arrivé.

- Alors docteur ? Demanda Katherine avec anxiété.

- Il a beaucoup de fièvre, et respire très mal. Le tout combiné à une grande faiblesse générale. Une mauvaise grippe je le crains.

Il rangea ses instruments dans sa trousse.

- Je m'en doutais…nous avons prit la pluie l'autre jour, il a dû attraper froid à ce moment là.

- Je lui ai donné une piqure afin d'aider à faire tomber la fièvre mais il doit prendre un repos complet, dites le lui quand il se réveillera. Bonne journée.

Pendant que Katherine raccompagnait le médecin, Hermione se rendit au chevet de son patient anglais.

Une main fraiche glissa sur son front, Draco soupira et ouvrit ses paupières gainées au plomb.

- Her…mione…

- Chuut…calme toi, tout va bien.

- Qu'est c…

- Tu as fais un malaise au bureau, on t'a ramené chez toi, le médecin vient de partir.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle le devança

- Tu as une mauvaise grippe, il faut resté couché.

- M..mais…

- Dort. L'interrompit-elle à nouveau. Tout va bien.

Trop épuisé, il referma les yeux et s'endormit quasiment aussitôt.

- Comment va-t-il ? Presque timidement Katherine entra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

- Il est épuisé.

- J'aurais dû le surveiller mieux que ça…

- Ca n'est pas votre faute si c'est un sale gosse borné. Sourit Hermione.

La secrétaire baissa la tête, ennuyée.

- Y aurait-il autre chose… ?

- Monsieur Malfoy….avait une réunion d'une grande importance prévue pour cet après midi…j'avoue ne pas savoir quoi faire…

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son interlocutrice puis à Draco étendu dans son lit. Elle pourrait peut être….mais oui !

Redirigeant son attention sur Katherine elle dit, l'air déterminé.

- Dites m'en plus


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPITRE 43**

_Et voila le chapitre 43. Draco est dans un sale état espérons que ça ne soit pas trop grave mais comment assurer la réunion sans lui?  
><em>

_Hermione n'est sûrement pas sortit d'affaires ;)_

_Bonne lecture et a très bientot !_

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo**

Aidée par Katherine, Hermione s'informa du dossier « New York » ; dans une heure, les trois directeurs seraient là pour discuter du futur du club de magie situé au cœur de la Grande Pomme non loin de Park Avenue, un endroit sélect et très branché. Le problème était que le fisc les avait à l'œil depuis quelque mois et soupçonnait de mal versassions de la part du gérant. Si Malfoy était accusé de fraude fiscal ça ne serait pas bon pour ses affaires.

- Cependant, il faut que quelqu'un reste auprès de lui, on ne peut pas le laisser seul dans cet état. J'ai besoin de l'une d'entre vous avec moi juste…au cas ou.

Elle avait beau être une sorcière très intelligente, sans doute l'une des meilleures de sa génération. Sans mauvaise modestie bien sur. N'empêche quelle n'avait jamais mis le nez dans le travail de son fiancé et quelle ignorait tout de ses activités alors un coup de main ne serait pas du luxe.

- - Je vais rester avec lui.

Se proposa Mathilda en se levant du bureau ou elle était assise…

- Katherine est la plus ancienne elle saura mieux vous assister que moi.

Les deux autres femmes acquiescèrent la tête et Katherine sortit de son sac un trousseau de clé quelle tendit à sa cadette.

- Voici les clés de l'appartement de Monsieur. Ne les perd pas surtout.

- Il faudra que vous passiez à la pharmacie chercher ce que le docteur a prescrit.

- Très bien.

Hermione lui remit l'ordonnance ainsi qu'une note sur ou trouver quoi dans l'appartement, ça lui serait utile. Une fois la jeune secrétaire partit, Hermione rentra vite fait chez elle pour se changer et enfiler une tenue appropriée pour son premier rendez vous d'affaire. elle ignorait en plus comment Draco se comportait avec ces messieurs mais elle n'avait plus le temps pour ça, elle devait y retourner. Remontant ses cheveux en chignon, elle scruta son reflet dans le miroir et se jugea trop strict. Elle ressemblait un peu trop à Macgonagall à son gout. D'un geste souple du poignet, elle enroula sa baguette près de ses boucles brunes et libéra quelque mêche. Un maquillage sobre et le petit tailleur quelle avait acheté la fois ou elle s'était faite passer pour une stagiaire….ça lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. A l'époque Draco n'était pour elle que « Malfoy », un défit à elle-même, un client certes mais déjà pas tout à fait comme les autres.

Elle jeta un œil à son Black Berry, il était temps d'y retourner. Lorsqu'elle apparue dans le bureau, Katherine se leva comme elle le ferait avec son patron. Elles espéraient toutes les deux que ce rendez vous se passerait bien.

- Bon, critique de femme. Suis-je bien ainsi ?

- Oui, c'est parfait. C'est féminin mais sérieux. Je crois qu'ils vont aimer.

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent légèrement, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

- Vous êtes prête ?

- Je n'en suis pas sure mais, nous n'avons pas le choix

Katherine lui adressa un sourire contrit. Elle se sentait un peu responsable de ce qui arrivait…mais sa cadette lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Ca n'est pas votre faute. Vous êtes sa secrétaire pas sa nourrisse. Nouveau sourire gênée de la dite. Bien…que dois je faire ? Reprit Hermione en s'éloignant un peu.

- Allez dans le bureau, dès qu'ils seront là, je les ferais entrer.

- Vous resterez avec moi hein… ?

- Je ne vous quitterais pas.

- Bon alors j'y vais.

D'un pas qui se voulait assuré, Hermione pénétra dans le bureau, et referma derrière elle. Elle eut hélas vite peur de tourner en rond, elle s'assit au bureau, fit quelque tour de manège avec le fauteuil mais se releva bien vite, incapable de calmer son trac. Merlin que faisait-il, lui pour calmer ses angoisses ?

Lentement, elle se tourna vers la baie vitrée, Londres s'étalait sous ses pieds comme une maquette. Elle voyait Big Ben et le London Bridge et les toits aussi loin que le voile de pluie tombant sur la capitale pouvait lui permettre. C'était ça, son antistress. Cette vue était apaisante, elle en oubliait presque la boule quelle avait dans le creux du ventre. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle était resté dans sa contemplation debout là, devant la fenêtre mais Katherine la fit sursauter lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte du bureau.

- Les directeurs sont là.

- Vous pouvez entrer. Dit elle d'une voix quelle tenta de maitriser.

Trois hommes en costume entrèrent dès que la secrétaire avait ouvert la porte. L'un d'eux avait une impressionnante carrure bien que personne ne pouvait arriver à la cheville de Hagrid. Sa veste semblait prête à expulser ses boutons tant son ventre était tendu sous la chemise. Ce n'était pas des américains pour rien…il devait surement adorer les hamburgers frites.

Katherine referma derrière elle et suivit les trois hommes jusqu'au bureau ou HerHermione s'était assise. Le siège en cuir était large et confortable, les seules fois ou elle s'y était assise, c'était sur les genoux du maître des lieux. Non, non, non ! On ne laissait pas son esprit divaguer ! Elle se racla la gorge en même temps que l'un des visiteurs demandait :

- Monsieur Malfoy n'est pas encore là ?

- Aujourd'hui c'est moi Monsieur Malfoy

Dit la jeune femme assise dans le fauteuil ou d'habitude se tenait un jeune homme blond. Elle était brune, plutôt jolie mais il se dégageait d'elle comme une aura, un sexe appeal débordant. Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Monsieur Malfoy n'est pas en mesure de vous recevoir pour le moment, je suis donc chargé d'assurer le rendez vous à sa place.

- Vous ? renchérit le directeur numéro un d'un ton septique.

- Cela vous pose t'il un problème ?

- Et pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été prévenus ? Lança le directeur trois.

- Il a jugé qu'il n'avait pas de compte à vous rendre. Elle s'empara de la pochette cartonnée tendu par la secrétaire à coté d'elle et l'ouvrit. Nous pouvons nous mettre au travail ou vous avez encore d'autre réclamation ?

Ils se lancèrent un nouveau regard septique mais prirent place sur les sièges que Katherine avait préparés pour eux. Hermione allait devoir montrer de quoi elle était capable.

**oOoOo**

Les épais rideaux tirés pour cacher la lumière du jour ne laissait passer qu'un mince filet de lumière naturelle dans la chambre. Sur la table de nuit, une bassine d'eau fraiche et un linge propre que Mathilda trempait de temps en temps pour rafraichir le front et la gorge du malade. Juste en face du lit, un réchaud électrique ou était posé un bol d'eau chaude et de l'eucalyptus diffusait une vapeur à la forte odeur de plantes pour l'aider à mieux respirer.

Parfait, Draco ouvrit les yeux, juste quelque minute puis se rendormait presque aussitôt, assommé par son mal. Dès qu'il sortait du coma, son infirmière lui faisait boire un grand verre d'eau, ses joues étaient toujours rouges et moites.

- Hermione…

- Chut, calmez vous ou la fièvre ne baissera pas.

Elle tourna le linge de l'autre cote et le remis sur le front brûlant de Malfoy. Ce dernier lui saisit le poignet.

- Ou…est-elle… ?

Sa place devait être ici, auprès de lui et non sa secrétaire.

- Elle va vite revenir, dormez maintenant.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire la vérité…il risquait de bondir de son lit. Cela sembla suffire car il referma les yeux. Ses rêves étaient souvent agités, délirants…à cause de la fièvre. Il voyait son père vêtu d'une cape noire et d'une cagoule et des éclats de lumière verte qui zébraient le ciel.

Quand Hermione rentra dans le luxueux duplex, défaisant ses cheveux, la jeune femme vint l'accueillir. Katherine était resté au bureau pour taper le rapport de la réunion.

- Pardon d'avoir été si longue. Comment va-t-il ?

- La fièvre n'est pas tombé, il n'arrête pas de délirer. Prisonnier de son sommeil.

- Je vois….Elle frotta son cuir chevelu et retira ses chaussures pour passer des mules.

- Comment s'est passé la réunion ?

- Oh pas trop mal. J'ai eu du mal a les convaincre de mon sérieux mais ils ont bien été obligé de m'écouter.

Intriguée, elle suivit la sorcière jusque dans la chambre sombre.

- Il vous a réclamé tout à l'heure, je ne lui ai rien dis.

- Vous avez bien fait.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit et caressa la joue brûlante. Draco battit des paupières et lentement sa main glissa sur le bras fin.

- Hermione…murmura t'il d'une voix éteinte.

- Je suis rentrée. Sourit-elle.

Mathilda sortit sans demander son reste lorsque la brunette se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres pâles de son gros bébé. Elle attendit au salon que la fiancée de monsieur ressorte de la chambre.

Hermione s'assit à la table basse du salon et écrivit sur un morceau de feuille.

- S'il vous plait.

- Oui ?

- Pourriez vous, allez me chercher tout ça le plus rapidement possible ? Il faut que je retourne chez moi un moment.

- Eeuh oui…

S'étant emparée de la liste, elle la parcouru des yeux qui s'agrandissaient de seconde en seconde. Misère mais ou allait-elle trouver tout ça ? Comme devinant sa pensée Hermione lança avant de sortir.

- Aller voir chez un herboriste ou en magasin ésotérique. On se retrouve ici dès que possible !

Elle sortit du loft tel un courant d'air laissant Mathilda dubitative. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire avec tous ces ingrédients bizarre…

**oOoOo**

En tornade brune, Hermione déboula dans son appartement ou elle venait de transplaner. Elle avait juste assez de temps devant elle pour préparer quelque affaire de rechange avant qu'il n'arrive.

Elle sortit une valise de son placard, y mit sous vêtements, affaires de toilette et vêtements de rechange. Elle resterait chez Monsieur jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

- Bon sang…il devrait être la dedans normalement….ou est-il passé…

La tête dans les confins de son dressing, à quatre pattes sous le tiroirs à sous vêtements, Hermione retournait le capharnaüm que composait toutes ses anciennes affaires d'école ; il y avait de tout dans l'énorme valise quelle avait autre fois glissé là pour finalement la laisser prendre la poussière. Elle ne valait pas mieux que Ron…il n'y avait curieusement que ses précieux livres qui étaient rangé correctement ; classé par années et par matières !

**_« DING DONG »_**

**_« KABOOM »_**

- Aie !

Surprise par la sonnette de l'entrée et ayant oublié qu'un tiroir était au dessus d'elle, le coup de sonnette avait créé une réaction en chaine et la pauvre Hermione en se redressant s'était cognée le sommet du crane. Reculant lentement avec une grimace de douleur, elle sortit de la penderie tout en se massant le cuir chevelu.

**« DING DONG »**

- J'arriiive !

Devant elle, un grand jeune homme mince, aux cheveux brun tenant sous le bras un carton.

- Salut Hermione.

- Bonjour Neville.

Elle le serra brièvement dans ses bras pour le saluer et le laisser entrer.

- Merci d'être venu si vite.

- Je t'en prie, je n'allais pas manquer cette occasion, depuis le temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

- C'est vrai mais, professeur de botanique débutant à Poudlard ça doit te prendre pas mal de ton temps.

Neville posa le carton sur la table basse.

- Oui mais je ne suis pas livré à moi-même heureusement. Madame Chourave m'aide beaucoup j'apprends énormément avec elle.

Hermione sourit et s'éloigna vers la cuisine.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oh non, c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Oh….

Un peu déçue, elle revint vers lui pour se pencher au dessus du carton.

- Tu as pu trouver tout ce que je t'avais demandé ?

- Oui sans problème, les ingrédients pour ce genre de potion n'est pas compliqué à trouver.

Il sortit différent flacon et les lui montra.

- C'est parfait Neville, merci beaucoup.

- C'est normal, merci à toi d'avoir pensé à moi.

Un franc sourire élargit les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- C'est parce que tu es le meilleur. J'avoue que tout ça me rappelle de sacrés bons souvenirs.

- C'est vrai, comme lorsque vous étiez sortit du dortoir en première année pour aller chercher la pierre philosophale.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, Hermione avait du le pétrifier pour qu'ils ne les empêchent pas d'y aller Harry, Ron et elle.

- J'espère que tu m'as pardonné Neville, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le choix.

- Comme tu l'as dis, ce sont de bons souvenirs, malgré la guerre. Sinon j'ai appris que tu étais fiancé au fils Malfoy, tu es toujours aussi courageuse.

Son interlocutrice se contenta de sourire sans répondre.

- C'est pour lui tous ces ingrédients ?

- Oui, il a attrapé une mauvaise grippe et la potion « pieds humides » de Madame Pomfresh le remettra surement plus vite d'aplomb que les médicaments moldu qu'on lui a prescrit.

- Certainement.

- L'ennui c'est que je n'arrive plus à remettre la main sur mon fichu chaudron…ca fait un bail que je n'ai plus préparé de potion…j'espère m'en sortir sans faire sauter l'appartement…

- Mais non, n'étais tu pas la meilleur de notre année ? Je serais volontiers resté pour te seconder mais je dois retourner à l'école. S' il y a quoi que ce soit envoi moi un hibou d'accord ?

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Merci Neville.

Elle attendit qu'il soit partit pour retourner faire de la spéléo dans son dressing, ce maudit chaudron devait bien être quelque part !

**oOoOo**

Mathilda laissa entrer la fiancée de Monsieur Malfoy, les bras pleins de choses bizarre dont un chaudron et un carton remplit de fioles de cristal.

- Je n'ai pas été trop longue ?

- Non, il s'est rendormit. Tout va bien.

- Très bien. Avez-vous trouvé ce que je vous ai demandé ?

- Oui, mais que comptez vous faire avec tout ça ?

- Une potion, ça va le remettre sur pieds.

Munit de tout son attirail, Hermione alla prendre ses quartiers dans la salle de bain suivit de peu par Mathilda.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

Pour tout dire, elle mourrait de curiosité ! Elle savait que son patron n'était pas un homme comme les autres mais là, elle allait faire un plongeon dans le monde des sorcières. Draco évitait toujours soigneusement de se servir de sa baguette au bureau, du moins pas devant sa secrétaire. Inutile de se donner en spectacle. Katherine en avait une aussi mais elle s'en servait n'était pas sorcière comme Malfoy ou Katherine alors tout ça était une découverte. Même si Katherine lui avait vaguement parlé de « Harry Potter » et de la « guerre » dont il avait été le héros, tout cela n'évoquait pas grand-chose à sa cadette et tenait plus du rêve qu'autre chose. Surtout que Katherine semblait vouloir lui en dire le moins possible. Pour la préserver peut être ? Elle n'en savait trop rien et ne l'aurait pas interrogé même si elle en avait eu envie.

Elle vit la fiancée de monsieur s'asseoir en tailleur sur le carrelage de la salle de bain et sortir du carton des fioles.

- Pouvez vous m'amener ce que je vous ai demandé ?

- Oh oui, tout de suite.

Avec l'aide de Mathilda elle finit d'installer le tout près du chaudron quelle était enfin parvenu à retrouver. Sous les yeux de son assistante, Hermione dégaina sa baguette et alluma le feu sous le chaudron grâce à un vieux réchaud. Dieu merci, elle avait toujours ses manuels de potions, après avoir ouvert le livre à la bonne page, elle demanda à sa voisine de lire les instructions aussi clairement quelle le put. Suivant les consignes, l'ex Gryffondor jetait un à un les ingrédients dénommé par sa binôme qui buttait parfois sur certain mot ou se retenait de lancer une exclamation comme pour le sang de dragon par exemple. La jeune femme baissa un instant son manuel, l'air atterré.

- Il va devoir boire ça ?

- S'il veut guérir vite, oui cela vaut mieux.

Elle jeta la pate toute desséchée d'une bestiole quelconque dans la mixture qui avait prit une teinte verdâtre très prononcée. Mathilda avala sa salive avec du mal, ça avait l'air vraiment dégoutant…

Hermione saisit de nouveau sa baguette et fit tourner son cor bouillon lentement à sept reprise dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre puis lança une pincée d'un produit ressemblant fortement à des yeux poissons….beurk…la potion devint alors bleu pétrole. La sorcière se pencha au dessus du chaudron et en huma la subtil odeur de réglisse.

- Parfait, ce sera bientôt prêt. Combien de temps cela doit-il poser ?

- Euh…cinquante cinq minutes précisément. Renchérit son binôme replongeant son nez dans le livre. Et ils ajoutent à feu doux.

- Très bien.

Hermione diminua le feu sous le chaudron et se releva, rangeant les fioles de cristal vide dans le carton. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre…

**oOoOo**

- Draco…Draco…

- Mmh…

- Chéri, réveille toi.

Lentement, avec des efforts qui semblaient intenses, Malfoy ouvrit les yeux, il avait toujours cette Chappe de plomb sur la tête, ses paupières ne demandaient qu'à se fermer à nouveau.

- Comment te sens tu ? Demanda doucement son infirmière.

- J'ai chaud…

- Oui, je sais. Mais ça va vite aller mieux. Tient, bois ça.

Elle lui présenta un mug tiède, contenant le précieux médicament.

- Qu'est ce que c'est… ?

Demanda t'il, septique en se redressant avec l'aide de sa voisine. Hermione l'adossa à son oreiller pour qu'il soit assit et puisse boire plus aisément.

- Une potion « pieds humide » pour guérir ton mal.

Le malade examina la potion d'un œil critique, ça avait une sale couleur et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y gouter.

- Me guérir ou m'empoisonner ?

- Je t'en prie Draco…Elle refreina un soupir, même malade, il était pénible.

- Tu boirais ce truc sans discuter toi ?

- C'est pour ton bien. Argumenta-t-elle. Maintenant, bois.

Une nouvelle fois elle lui présenta le muge au contenu bleu pétrole. Une grimace illarante tira les traits du patient et prenant une grande inspiration, il but deux grosses gorgée de la potion.

- Aaahh ! BEEURK ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur !

Heureusement qu'il avait avalé cul sec ou il aurait tout recraché. Ca n'avait pas seulement l'aspect du pétrole…ça en avait aussi la texture ! Il y avait un arrière gout d'anise mais le reste était à vomir.

- Tu vois, tu râles. C'est que ça va déjà mieux.

Elle le fit se recoucher avec un sourire amusé, un vrai gamin voila ce qu'il était.

- Ça doit t'amuser de me torturer. Pesta t'il en se laissant dorloter.

- Ne dit pas ça, j'ai préparé moi-même cette potion avec amour.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Et ma réunion, tu as eu des nouvelles.

- Ne pense pas à ça maintenant et repose toi.

Elle le borda avec soin mais il ne daigna pas clore la discussion.

- Hermione, s'il te plait…

Sa fiancée se pencha sur lui pour embrasser ses lèvres brûlantes.

- Tout s'est bien passé ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant dort, tes secrétaires connaissent très bien leur travail.

- Mmh…

- Je t'aime. Dit-elle du bout des lèvres étirées en un sourire.

Draco referma les yeux et repartit doucement, aux pays des rêves. Il devrait prendre la potion toutes les quatre heures s'il voulait que cela soit efficace. Il aurait tout le temps de reparler du boulot quand il irait mieux…heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il s'était contenté de son explication plus qu'évasive…il aurait pu faire une syncope en apprenant la vérité…


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPITRE 44**

**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo**

La potion préparée par Hermione fit du bien au malade, même s'il eu tout mal du monde à avaler cette horreur à la couleur de pétrole. Pour lui ça revenait à de la torture mais en deux jours, ses symptômes avaient quasiment disparu et il pu redevenir aussi tyrannique qu'avant.

- Katherine !

- Oui !

Courant presque jusqu'à la chambre du convalescent, sa secrétaire s'arrêta non loin du lit ou il était assit, un coussin contre son dos.

- Que désire Monsieur ?

- Ou sont mes dossiers ? Et mon Mac Book ?

Embarrassée, la jeune femme baissa les yeux, ses deux mains contre son ventre.

- Euh…

Malfoy arqua un sourcil, dubitatif.

- Eh bien ? Je vous ai posé une question alors faites moi le plaisir d'y répondre.

- C'est que…

Elle tenta de lever les yeux mais le ton qui lui répondit lui fit changer d'avis

- Je perds patience…commença à gronder son employeur.

- C'est Miss Granger qui…

- Hermione ?

Renchérit le malade clairement surpris. Katherine acquiesça timidement, gênée.

- Elle m'a expressément demandé de vous confisquer vos…

- Pardon ? Reprit-il encore plus surpris voir abasourdit.

- Elle veut que vous vous reposiez….

Dit la petite voix timide de sa secrétaire. Sa fiancée l'avait en effet chargé d'une mission bien délicate…annoncer la nouvelle à Draco et par conséquent, se prendre la tornade sur le coin du nez.

- Katherine. Votre patron c'est moi et non elle. Vous l'auriez oublié ?

- Vous étiez au plus mal et il a fallu faire au plus pressé pour…

- Ca je m'en contre fiche. Le coupa t'il sans vergogne. Je deviens déjà dingue de resté enfermé dans cette chambre ! Alors si en plus je ne peux pas m'avancer dans mon travail vous allez en prendre pour votre grade ! Apportez moi mon travail c'est compris ?

- Je…je regrette…c'est impossible…

Il fit claquer ses mains sur la couette d'un geste rageur qui la fit sursauter comme une fillette prit en faux.

- Et pourquoi ?!

- Elle…elle les a prit avec elle…

Hermione se doutait bien de la réaction qu'il aurait, elle le connaissait aussi bien que ses deux pauvres femmes qui avaient le malheur de travailler pour lui…en guise de précaution, elle avait donc prit les devant et en partant du duplex elle avait prit l'ordinateur et les papiers de Monsieur.

Un grondement sourd suivit sa déclaration. Katherine n'osa pas le regarder. Draco cherchait de vue sa baguette mais elle aussi avait « mystérieusement » disparu. Elle le prenait pour un gamin ma parole ! Il était prit en otage dans sa propre chambre ! Il renifla tel un chat mécontent et lança d'un ton menaçant :

- Sortez !

Katherine obéit sans demander son reste. Il était terrifiant et on aurait presque pu discerner une aura rouge autour de lui. Vivement que la fiancée de Monsieur revienne…elle craignait qu'il ne veuille s'échapper de son lit surtout maintenant qu'on lui avait tout confisqué…

**oOoOo**

Hermione soupira et recula le siège de cuir du bureau en bois massif. Quel travail…

Elle savait bien que Draco n'était pas un feignant et ses deux secrétaires non plus d'ailleurs. Mais il restait cependant une quantité de travail colossale même à trois…sans oublier toutes les autres personnes qu'il avait sous ses ordres mais personne appart Katherine et Mathilda n'étaient aussi proches de lui…

Hermione ne savait même pas si les petits employés en bas de l'échelle avaient un jour déjà vu leur patron…

Elle avait mal aux yeux à rester aussi longtemps devant un écran…et entre les mails, les coups de téléphone, les rendez vous et les investisseurs de tous les clubs dispatchés aux quatre coins du monde, elle commençait à avoir également la migraine.

La jeune femme jeta un œil aux affaires de Draco, son précieux Mac Book, son téléphone et ses dossiers. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir laissé la pauvre Katherine seule avec le dragon mais si elle voulait faire avancer le travail il fallait bien quelle quitte son poste d'infirmière. Et puis la potion marchait bien, d'ici le week end il serait sûrement entièrement remis. Elle avait presque oublié le diner de fiançailles avec tout ça…mais dans deux jours maintenant, elle affronterait tout le gratin qu'il s'était chargé d'inviter. Ils auraient du diner tous les deux avec Narcissa Malfoy ce soir mais vu dans l'état ou se trouvait Draco, Hermione avait cru bon d'annuler. Katherine s'était chargé d'envoyer un hibou à Lady Malfoy pour l'avertir.

Bon aller ! Encore une heure de travail et elle pourrait aller retrouver son gros bébé. Lentement elle se rapprocha du bureau pour reprendre son épluchage de papiers. Quelle corvée… et cela même si elle n'avait pas perdu son gout immodéré pour le travail.

« toc toc… »

- Entrer ?

- Mss Granger, Maître Sully est ici.

- Très bien. Faites le entrer merci.

La jeune femme se redressa correctement dans son fauteuil lorsque Mathilda fit entrer l'avocat. Sully fit des yeux ébahit en voyant la scène.

- Eh bien, eh bien ! Qu'avons-nous là ? J'ignorais que Malfoy avait une nouvelle employée.

- Bonjour maitre.

Il vint jusqu'au bureau pour baiser le haut de ses doigts avec un sourire.

- Que faites vous là ?

- Je joue les remplaçantes.

- Les remplaçantes ?

- Il a attrapé une mauvaise grippe, il est donc cloué au lit.

- Eh bien, eh bien. Répéta Sully en caressant la pointe de sa moustache. Et il est au courant de votre…. « remplacement » ? Demanda t'il l'air malicieux de quelqu'un qui savait déjà la réponse.

Hermione secoua la tête dans un sourire d'excuse.

- Je m'en doutais bien.

- Vous le connaissez aussi bien que crois qu'il fera un malaise quand je lui dirais.

- Il y a des chances. Dit l'avocat en riant. Mais c'est un bon moyen pour lui éviter de prendre du retard.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se tourna à demi vers la bai vitrée.

- Mais il y a tellement de travail que j'ai du mal à m'en sortir seule…

- Mais si vous êtes ici…alors qui veille sur lui ?

- C'est Katherine.

Sully fit une grimace comme s'il venait de se faire mal, la pauvre femme…il la plaignait bien sincèrement…déjà en pleine forme il était dur alors malade…

- Oui je sais…mais je n'avais pas le choix…ou les dossiers s'accumulaient sur son bureau…je m'en veux d'avoir abandonné la pauvre Katherine à son sort…surtout que je lui ai confisqué tous ses outils de travail…

- Comment ? Vous lui avez confisqué ?

Un grand éclat de rire le secoua de la tête aux pieds. Cette petite ! Elle n'avait peur de rien ! Epatante, elle était épatante. Elle était réellement parvenue à dompter le lion blanc Malfoy/

- Mais dites moi, qu'êtes vous venu faire ? Je n'ai pas vu de rendez vous avec vous sur l'agenda.

- Non en effet. Mais il m'avait chargé de lui remettre un dossier d'enquête de première importance.

Il sortit une pochette cartonnée de son attaché case et le posa sur le bureau.

- Je suis donc venu dès qu'il a été complet.

- Je vois. Je le lui remettrais.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir oublié cette méchante histoire. J'en suis rassuré.

- Oui, grâce à vous. Merci de m'avoir défendu.

- Mais je n'ai fais que mon travail, et ça semblait tenir à cœur de mon client.

Hermione rougit sans même s'en rendre compte et baissa un peu la tête. Draco était quelqu'un de placide et qui ne montrait quasiment jamais ses émotions. Ils étaient fiancés certes mais il ne lui disait pas « je t'aime » pour autant.

- Je suis satisfait que vous puissiez faire fondre son cœur de glace.

- N'exagérons pas…

- Bien. Passez le bonjour au malade. Je vais déjà devoir prendre congés.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Merci pour le dossier.

- J'ai été ravi de l'apporter et donc de vous revoir. Ce fut une agréable surprise. Courage avec le malade.

Mathilda lui ouvrit la porte et Sully prit congés. Elle allait apporter ce dossier à Draco dès quelle rentrerait, le pauvre était puni dans sa chambre et elle pensait bien qu'il ne l'accueillerait pas avec un sourire quand elle rentrerait…mais il devait se reposer. Mettre le nez dans ces maudits papiers ne l'aiderait pas à aller mieux.

**oOoOo**

Lorsqu'elle rentra enfin, Katherine l'accueillit avec un air de soulagement non dissimulé. Elle en aurait presque pleuré, si elle n'avait pas autant de self control. Son démoniaque employeur était presque parvenu à la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Elle se sentait à bout de nerf. Hermione laissa sa voisine récupérer sa veste et son sac.

- Il a été dur avec vous.

Dit-elle de façon certaine créant la surprise chez la secrétaire. Katherine la regarda avec étonnement.

- Je m'en excuse, c'est entièrement ma faute. Je me doutais bien qu'il ne sauterait pas de joie.

- Non, ne vous en faites pas.

- Si, je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser seule avec lui. C'était une punition bien cruelle et pas méritée.

La sorcière posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son aînée pour l'apaiser.

- Ne vous inquiétez plus. Vous pouvez rentrer, je vais me charger du monstre.

- Vous êtes sure… ?

La fiancée de monsieur hocha la tête avec affirmation, la pauvre Katherine avait bien assez souffert aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour maintenant mais Draco ne lui faisait pas peur, elle n'était ni son employée, ni son esclave. Elle attendit que son aînée soit partit pour respirer un grand coup afin de se donner du courage.

Après avoir frappé à la porte de la chambre, elle entendit un vague grognement mais se permit quand même d'entrer. Draco était toujours couché, la couette le recouvrant presque totalement.

- Draco ? Je suis rentrée.

Elle contourna le lit et n'eut même pas une réponse. Hermione s'assit près de lui et reprit d'un ton amusé.

- Tu boudes ?

- …Ca t'amuse de me torturer….grogna t'il sous la couette.

- Ne fait pas l'enfant, tu es ridicule.

D'un bond, il se redressa assit dans le lit, la couette retombant sur ses jambes.

- C'est toi qui me considère comme tel ! Tu m'as confisqué mon travail, tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ?!

Ignorant sa tirade elle le scruta avec sévérité mais sans perdre son calme.

- Et toi, tu n'as pas honte de terroriser ainsi tes employées ? Elle a veillé sur toi, tu as une singulière façon de montrer ta gratitude.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas cloitré ici, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

- Alors prend toi en à la bonne personne au lieu de te défouler sur ta secrétaire. Elle n'a fait que ce que je lui ai demandé.

Draco fronça le nez comme à chaque fois qu'il était mécontent ou contrarié. Ou bien les deux à la fois.

- Tu n'oserais pas me martyriser comme ça si j'étais en pleine forme.

- Tu crois que je me gênerais ? Tu ne me fais pas peur figure toi et c'est ça votre problème Messire. Vous ne supportez pas ceux qui ne tremblent pas devant vos gros yeux.

- Beuh ! C'est fau !

S'insurgea-t-il avant de tousser un bon coup. Hermione se dépêcha de lui tapoter le dos en douceur pour l'aider à se calmer et lui servit à boire avant de le recoucher.

- Tu es encore convalescent n'oublies pas. T'énerver n'est pas bon pour toi.

- Très drôle…

Comme le sale gosse qu'il était, il remonta la couette jusqu'à son nez. Elle sourit, amusée. Elle espérait par contre que Katherine ne serait pas trop traumatisée par cette expérience…Quant à elle, elle ne lui avait toujours pas annoncé la couleur, à propos de son travail.

- Dit…Draco…

- Mmh…grogna t'il.

Elle se coucha contre lui, au dessus de la couette. Sa chaleur et sa présence lui fit du bien et lui avait manqué mais il fit genre de ne rien en montrer. Elle faisait ça pour l'amadouer il en aurait mit sa main à couper ! Sa tête contre son épaule couverte par l'édredon elle parla doucement, leur pseudo dispute était déjà qu'un lointain souvenir.

- Vous avez trop de travail, même à trois…tu devrais embaucher une personne supplémentaire.

Surpris il tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- Pourquoi me dis tu ça ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité. Regarde toi, tu ne fais que ça travailler. Et même tes secrétaires n'arrivent pas à abattre tout le travail nécessaire. Il y a bien trop à gérer.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à mes affaires ?

- Depuis que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Il a bien fallu que je te remplace pendant ton absence.

Madame Polignac sortit son chien, un petit spitz blanc pour sa deuxième promenade quotidienne. Le couloir était sombre alors elle l'alluma, son petit chien tenu en laisse. Elle s'apprêta à fermer sa porte lorsqu'un cri provenant de deux portes à coté de la sienne ne la fasse sursauter elle et son chien.

« TU AS QUOI ?! »

Le chien lui échappa des mains et fila se cacher dans l'appartement alors que la porte n'était que entrouverte. C'était son voisin semblait-il, qui avait hurlé, son cri avait résonné dans tout le couloir mais à cette heure, les travailleurs n'étaient pas encore rentré. Cela faisait deux bons jours quelle n'avait vu le jeune blondinet par contre des femmes faisaient souvent des allées et venues. Le petit fripon…il y en avait vraiment qui passait du bon temps ! Quelle époque !

- Chuuut enfin ! Tu vas ameuter tout le voisinage !

- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça sans m'en parler !

- Je l'aurais fais mais tu étais plongé dans le coma je te rappelle !

- J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de catastrophe !

Les bras croisés, elle lui lança un regard hautain et le plus glacial quelle avait en réserve. Que elle ! Hermione Granger, la studieuse Gryffondor fasse des catastrophes dans le travail ! Ca ne s'était jamais vu et ça ne se verrait jamais ! Pour qui la prenait-il à la fin ? Pour la dernière des idiotes ?

- La confiance règne à ce que je vois !

- Ce travail c'est toute ma vie, et tu n'es pas spécialisé dans le domaine des affaires, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

Reprit-il avec un peu moins d'aigreur mais toujours aussi agacé. Il détestait quelle prenne ce genre d'initiative.

- Ca je le sais très bien figure toi. Je me demande même s'il ne passe pas avant moi ce maudit travail. Renchérit Hermione avec amertume.

Elle se leva du lit ou elle était assise. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais sa fiancée ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

- Tu étais dans un sale état et cette réunion était primordiale alors qu'est ce que j'aurais du faire d'après toi ? Rester les bras croisé à attendre que ça se passe comme une gentille fille ? Je l'ai fais pour toi, pour te rendre service et t'éviter des ennuis.

Finissant sa tirade, elle lui tourna le dos et baissa la tête, parlant cette fois bien plus bas.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru me heurter à autant de mépris et d'ingratitude…Elle eut un petit rire pincé. Si jamais su….je me serais abstenu.

Elle reprit son téléphone et sa baguette sur la table de chevet à la vitesse de l'éclair. Malfoy tendit la main mais elle déclara :

- Je m'en vais. Reposes toi bien.

- Hermione attend ! Hermione !

Sourde à ses appels, elle quitta la chambre à grands pas, récupéra son sac et son manteau et sortit.

Furieux, Draco envoya valser la bouteille de potion et le verre propre qui dormait sur la table de chevet. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi emporté mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours quelle veille lui prouver sa supériorité ?! Il avait eu des raisons de crier alors il ne s'excuserait pas ! Un point c'est tout ! Elle était trop fière et miss-je-sais-tout ça lui servirait de leçon de faire des choses en douce. Elle reviendrait lui demander pardon il en était sur !

Mais, hélas, Draco déchanta vite. Il n'eut aucune nouvelle d'Hermione ni ce soir là, ni même la journée qui suivit. Ils dinaient pourtant ensemble le soir même à Malfoy Manor afin quelle soit officiellement présenté à Narcissa. Il ne lui écrirait pas le premier ! Hors de question ! Ca serait une marque de faiblesse !

Allant de mieux en mieux, il avait pu se lever de son lit pour aller dans le salon enveloppé dans son épais peignoir de chambre. Il vit sur la table basse, sa baguette ainsi que son ordinateur et ses dossiers. A son retour elle les lui avait ramenés sachant très bien à quel point monsieur tenait à son travail. Le temps c'est de l'argent s'évertuait-il à répéter. Combien de fois l'avait-elle entendu dire. Ce luxueux duplex semblait à présent bien froid sans elle…mais il ne lui écrirait pas, il avait sa fierté.


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPITRE 45**

_Bonjour à tous !  
><em>

_Je dois vous avoir que j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce maudit chapitre car rien ne me convenait. J'ai au moins du effacer trois fois ce que j'avais écris. Mais là le résultat me conviens mieux et jespere qu'il en sera de même pour vous._

_Draco va t'il réussir à mettre son orgueil surdimensionné de coté? C'est là les problèmes de tous les couples. En espérant que cela ne suffira pas à les séparer._

**_Bonne lecture à vous et a bientot :)_**

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo**

La journée sembla infiniment longue et stressante à Draco, sans nouvelle d'Hermione, il douta même que sa fiancée puisse venir au dîner prévu avec Narcissa Malfoy le soir même. Et il était proscrit de lui écrire ne serait ce qu'un mail pour le lui rappeler. Il ne pouvait décemment pas non plus annuler ce dîner, sa mère trouverait ça bizarre…

Il tourna en rond comme un lion en cage toute la journée, accordant un minimum d'attention à son travail et à ses secrétaires. Ce que les deux femmes prirent pour de la nervosité n'était que de l'angoisse. Et si elle ne venait pas… ? Si elle refusait à présent de le voir ?

Il se décida quand même à se préparer, toujours aussi inquiet. Il tenta de se convaincre que si elle ne venait pas ça n'était pas grave. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se rassurer, ni à continuer d'être fâché d'ailleurs. Il n'aurait pas dû lui parler comme ça mais il n'y pouvait rien…ça avait toujours été…

**oOoOo**

Sans entrain, il longea l'allé de graviers blanc menant au manoir la nuit n'était pas encore tombée en cette mi juin et le soleil commençait à peine à être dissimulé par l'imposante toiture. Draco dût attendre d'être entré dans le hall pour retirer ses lunettes de soleil. Comme il l'avait prévu, Narcissa sortit du salon pour l'accueillir dès quelle avait entendu la porte.

- Eh bien. Dit-elle en venant l'embrasser. Tu as faillit être en retard, nous t'attention.

- « nous » ? Renchérit son fils en ne cachant pas sa surprise.

- Eh bien oui. Allons dépêche toi le thé est déjà servit.

Narcissa partit devant, le laissant là, planté dans le hall, stupéfait. Qui était là ? Il espérait que sa mère n'est pas encore conviée les Greengrass sans l'en avertir. Il avait eu son lot de mauvaises surprises depuis hier ! D'un pas rapide, Malfoy suivit sa mère qui était déjà entré au salon mais il se stoppa net sur le seuil. Là, sur le sofa, dans un tailleur bleu nuit très sobre Hermione.

A sa vue, elle se leva du canapé et le laissa venir jusqu'à elle. Le reste de la pièce et même Narcissa avaient totalement disparu. Elle n'eut aucun mal à lire la surprise sur son visage, il ne lui avait pas écrit et encore moins appelé pourtant, il semblait la regarder avec un quasi émerveillement. son manque de nouvelle était-il une marque de confiance ? Ou bien était-il sur de gagner une fois de plus ?

Hermione ne baissa pas les yeux lorsqu'il s'arrêta en face d'elle. Draco parla à voix basse pour que ni Narcissa ni l'elfe qui apportait les sandwichs ne les entendent.

- Je te remercie, d'être venue.

Un battement de paupière lui fit comprendre quelle l'avait entendu, la jeune femme baissa enfin les yeux par-dessous ses cils. Elle n'aurait pas pu lui faire ça, non. Même s'il l'aurait mérité mais elle elle, avait un cœur et elle n'aurait pas pu. Il avait bel et bien gagné.

- Je sais que je t'ai fais de la peine, je te demande pardon. Moi aussi, je vais te faire une grande joie tu avais raison, je dois embaucher une personne de plus. Je pourrais passer ainsi plus de temps avec toi.

La jeune femme releva les yeux, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles…

- Draco…c'est vrai… ?

Il avait eu tort de la décevoir et pire, de lui faire de la peine. Le fait qu'il demande pardon était rarissime mais il s'était rendu compte de son erreur ça n'était pas son orgueil qui la ferait rester auprès de lui, au contraire.

Son bien aimé acquiesça lui donnant confirmation, il avait promis. Alors, oubliant les convenances et la présence de leur hôtesse, elle alla se mettre au chaud contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule. Draco leva simplement la main pour la passer

sur ses boucles brunes retenu par une pince de jade.

Tout cela n'avait duré que quelque seconde mais ce fut précisément ce moment là que choisit Narcissa pour se tourner vers le couple et ce quelle vit dans le regard de son fils unique était plus parlant qu'un ennuyeux discours. Il y avait dans ses yeux gris tellement de douceur et dans son sourire un éclat quelle n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui quelle comprit vite, qu'il n'aurait servit à rien de chercher à le faire changer d'avis. L'époque ou elle était la seule à rendre grâce à ses yeux était révolue, il avait une seconde femme qui comptait dans sa vie désormais, elle devrait bien faire avec.

Lady Malfoy se racla le plus discrètement possible la gorge mais suffisamment pour que les amoureux l'entendent et vienne s'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant que le diner soit servit.

**oOoOo**

Hermione sembla faire des miracles ce soir là, elle parla de son choix de carrière maintenant que ses études étaient terminées, biensûr son adversaire lui posa quelque question piège mais l'ex Gryffondor sembla s'y être préparé car elle y répondit a chaque fois avec brio laissant même son compagnon pantois. Elle avait de la ressource cette petite et du courage pour ne pas se laisser démonter. Pour éviter à sa mère d'aller parfois trop loin dans son interrogatoire, Draco soupirait alors et disait :

- Mère…je vous en prie…

- Quoi ? Je ne fais rien de mal, je me renseigne sur la femme qui fréquente mon fils.

- Vous renseigner oui, être au tribunal du Magenmagot non.

Lady Malfoy fronça les sourcils mais son fils poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- Si j'ai eu le bon sang de choisir cette femme là, alors faites confiance en mon jugement et cessez de la tourmenter, je vous le demande. Puis se tournant vers sa voisine il esquissa une ombre de sourire. Je pense qu'Hermione, a envie de dîner dans une atmosphère plus détendu.

La concernée refreina un sourire, choisissant plutôt de baisser les yeux comme pour montrer sa réserve. Ca dût avoir l'effet escompté car Narcissa s'essuya les lèvres avec sa serviette pour ensuite ajouter :

- Bon très bien. Excusez ma curiosité.

Ils avaient gagné ensemble une première bataille mais il leur restait encore la guerre…la fête de fiançailles qui aurait lieu fin de semaine…ou tout le gratin de la haute serait convié. Hermione serra la main de son voisin bien caché sous la table, son aide lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle s'était bien sûr préparée à ces questions et elle avait bien fait. Elle se doutait bien que Narcissa Malfoy ne laisserait pas passer cette occasion mais rien sur sa vie d'escorte et sur la vraie nature de sa rencontre avec Draco n'avait filtré. Finalement, cette maudite Parkinson n'avait pas fait tant de dégât. En parlant d'elle d'ailleurs…

- Dit, Draco.

- Mmh ? Qu'est ce qui a ?

Longeant ensemble l'allée de gravier blanc pour quitter le manoir longtemps après la tombée de la nuit, la main de sa fiancée sur son bras, Malfoy junior tourna à peine la tête vers elle quand d'un coup elle avait brisé le silence.

- Parkinson…

- Oui ?

- Ca fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

C'était un vilain défaut, la curiosité, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle aurait pourtant cru que sa rivale leur mettrait plus de battons dans les roues… un rire franc la fit sursauter alors qu'ils passaient le haut portail d'entrée.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Pansy ! Elle ne risque plus de nous ennuyer pour un petit moment.

Son sourire goguenard et l'éclat inquiétant dans ses yeux ne lui plu pas du tout, ça ressemblait à un coup de Serpentard. Hermione fronça les sourcils résolue à avoir une explication.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Draco cessa de rire pour retrouver son sérieux.

- Qu'elle ne t'ennuiera plus. J'ai fais en sorte quelle ne pose pas de problème.

- Draco…qu'est ce que tu as fais…insista t'elle, de plus en plus suspicieuse telle une mère devant son fils trop turbulent.

- Jai fais d'elle ce quelle est vraiment, un petit toutou qui me suit à la trace.

- Comment ? Ne me dit pas que tu l'as changé en chien !

Le coupable sourit largement à nouveau. Fier de son acte il haussa les épaules.

- Si, un mignon petit pékinois. C'est presque si elle ne m'a pas mangé la jambe.

- Mais ! Tu n'avais pas à faire ça !

- Et pourquoi ? Elle le méritait non ?

- Mais !

- Allons Hermione, tes sentiments bien pensant sont on ne peut plus honorable mais c'est plutôt mal placés surtout vu ce quelle a essayé de faire alors n'en parlons plus veux tu.

Il entoura son épaule de son bras pour qu'ils puissent transplaner ensemble alors qu'Hermione lançait un énième « mais ! » de protestation.

**oOoOo**

Draco, tint parole. Il engagement une troisième secrétaire, une jeune femme très talentueuse qui lui avait été chaudement recommandé par Blaise.

- Elle travaille actuellement pour René&Fils mais rien ne t'empêche de lui faire une proposition.

Avait-il dit après qu'ils aient tous deux échangé quelque verre au club. Malfoy avait donc fait à la jeune femme une offre quelle n'avait pu refuser. Lorsqu'il l'avait présenté à ses deux secrétaires, celles-ci furent d'abord enchantées d'avoir un peu moins de travail.

- Je vous présente Kelly Hetcomb, elle fera désormais partit de l'équipe pour alléger notre charge de travail.

Kelly était une vraie beauté des cheveux noirs, une peau mate rehaussé de deux magnifiques yeux verts olive. Elle avait encore un petit reste d'accent trahissant ses origines italiennes, surtout quand elle prononçait les « r ».

Cependant, Katherine et Mathilda déchantèrent vite lorsqu'elles comprirent que cette femme suivait leur employeur partout. C'était sa secrétaire particulière, reléguant ses deux soit disant collègues aux taches les plus ennuyeuses.

- Non mais quelle pimbêche ! Elle le suit partout comme un ptit chien !

- Calme toi Mathilda.

- Ca te fait pas rager toi ?!

- On n'y peut rien et au moins on a moins de travail.

- C'est tout ce qui te motive ?!

Sa voisine releva le nez de son clavier pour lui adresser un regard neutre.

- Ca n'est pas à nous d'en juger, il nous paye assez pour faire ce qu'il nous demande. Alors arrête de râler et reprend ton rapport.

Dans une moue de gamine, Mathilda se rassit non sans ronchonner. Miss parfaite comme elle se plaisait à surnommer la nouvelle ne lui plaisait pas du tout. A tous les coups elle voulait mettre la main sur le patron !

- Hermione !

- Oui Draco.

- Ou est mon attaché case !

- Sûrement là ou tu l'as posé

Elle demeurait d'un calme olympien pendant que son fiancé courait partout ses cheveux en bataille, sa cravate de travers et son blaser même pas fermé.

- Je ne l'trouve pas ! Je vais être en retard ! Beugla-t-il depuis la chambre.

- Eh bien tu as une baguette je crois.

- Accio !

Prenant son petit déjeuner dans le salon à coté de la liste des invités du mariage, elle écrivait à la plume ses noms et ceux de son compagnon sur un parchemin et alors quelle tendait la main vers sa tasse, un bruit à la vitre attira son attention une chouette hulotte attendait là, avec un courrier.

Hermione se leva donc pour lui ouvrir et récupérer l'enveloppe ou à sa grande surprise, son nom était écrit. Elle déplia le rouleau et en lu le contenu.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Hein ? Sursauta t'elle à l'entente de la voix de son hôte revenu cette voix dans une tenue correcte** et** avec sa mallette.

- Ca. Reprit-il en indiquant la lettre des yeux.

- Oh, rien d'important.

Elle laissa le parchemin s'enrouler avant qu'il ne puisse en voir le contenu et l'embrassa rapidement.

- Tu n'allais pas être en retard ?

- Haaah !

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, il fila sans demander son reste. Dès qu'il eut disparu derrière la porte, Hermione relu les mots d'avertissement écrit par la plus jeune des secrétaires de Monsieur. Mais elle avait confiance en Draco et pour une fois qu'il écoutait l'un de ses conseils, elle ne pouvait rien dire. C'était elle qui l'avait poussé à engager une personne supplémentaire et d'après lui, elle semblait très efficace alors inutile d'être parano.

Oui tout se passerait bien.

Pourtant…

**oOoOo**

- C'est moi.

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, silencieux. Draco posa ses clés sur la petite table de l'entrée et défit sa veste, lançant sa mallette sur le canapé.

- Hermione ?

L'été touchait presque à sa fin à présent ces deux mois de vacances étaient passés si vite qu'il les avait à peine vue. Depuis sa grippe carabinée il avait travaillé comme un forcené avec sa petite équipe pour concrétiser un nouveau projet : un club de magie à Melbourne en Australie. En juillet il s'était même rendu là bas avec Katherine et Kelly pour signer le contrat de vente et voir les investisseurs.

Sa bien aimée ayant trouvé un bon poste à St Mangouste courant juin, il lui avait été impossible de le suivre et bien que cela l'ait fortement contrarié, il comprenait bien quelle ne pourrait se dérober. Il tenait donc absolument à boucler ce chantier avant le début septembre car il avait chargé Mathilda d'organiser une petite semaine de vacances pour Hermione et lui dans un endroit paradisiaque et cette fois, il l'emmènerait de grès ou de force. Une petite donation à l'hôpital réglerait le problème. Depuis son retour d'Australie il n'avait pas compté ses heures et fait rare, aujourd'hui il était rentré alors qu'il était à peine vingt deux heures. Mais à sa grande déception personne ne l'attendait.

Sa fiancée s'était montrée vraiment compréhensive et patiente. Il n'était pas souvent ces temps ci et jamais il n'avait entendu le moindre reproche. C'était ça qui était bien avec Hermione, c'était si simple si limpide entre eux.

La catastrophe de la soirée de fiançailles ne sembla pas avoir trop d'impact sur elle. Beaucoup de personnes du monde magique qui avaient été convié ne s'étaient même pas donné la peine de venir. Pour eux, Draco Malfoy faisait une mésalliance. Epouser une moldu s'était inconcevable mais Hermione avait prit cela avec philosophie, elle semblait s'y être préparé tout comme au dîner avec Lady Malfoy. C'est même elle qui avait calmé son fiancé, furieux d'avoir été ainsi ignoré.

- Il y aura toujours des gens dans ton entourage qui agiront comme ça avec moi. Ils savent d'où je viens. Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire hein Draco ? Casser la figure à tout le monde ?

Par contre, pour les invités présents, elle fit un malheur. Elle parvint à charmer le ministre de la magie venu leur rendre visite restant sagement à coté de son fiancé, n'osant lever les yeux comme une petite fille timide. Elle alors…Bien qu'à la retraite, Divine n'avait pas perdu son pouvoir d'attraction sur les hommes.

Draco avança dans le noir de son loft jusqu'à la chambre ou à la lumière de sa baguette, il vit un corps allongé dans les draps. Il était rare quelle se couche si tôt. Peut être se sentait-elle mal ?

Il la sentit bouger lorsque s'asseyant près d'elle, il avait touché son épaule.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Si. Répondit-elle à mi voix.

- Tu ne te couche jamais si tôt d'habitude

- J'étais fatiguée. Tu rentres tôt aussi.

- Oui j'ai pu me libérer tout de suite après le dîner.

- So…Reprit-elle à mi voix.

- Que dirais tu d'un dîner demain soir ? Je pense pouvoir finir pour vingt heured cette fois.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Depuis juin ils avaient passé très peu de temps ensemble. Il passait ses journées et ses soirées elle ne savait ou et n'avait pas envie de connaitre ses raisons. C'était sa faute, c'était elle qui l'avait précipité dans les bras de cette italienne. Peut être qu'à présent qu'il la considérait comme acquise il…

- En plus, le jeudi est ton jour de congés alors ça tombe bien.

Elle acquiesça de nouveau et le laisse posa sa main fraiche sur sa joue.

- Tu es sure de ne pas être malade ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- Si, si. Je suis juste fatiguée. Demain ce sera oublié.

Il se pencha dans un sourire et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres

- Je file vite à la douche et j'arrive.

- Mh.

Draco se releva et quitta la chambre pour la salle de bain. Il bossait encore plus qu'avant et ils se voyaient encore moins…et même Ginny ne parvenait plus à lui remonter le moral.

Depuis combien de temps n'avaient plus passé la nuit complète ensemble ? Ou même fait l'amour. N'était-elle plus qu'un simple trophée ? Quelque chose qu'il s'était évertué à obtenir ? A remporter ? Elle laissa ses larmes couler en silence sur l'oreiller. Le mieux quelle aurait eu à faire aurait été de partir d'ici mais elle était incapable de le quitter ni même d'avoir le courage de lui demander s'il l'aimait encore…

Quand il vint enfin se coucher près d'elle, elle le sentit à peine dans son demi sommeil et ne réagit pas lorsqu'il embrassa son épaule d'un baiser prude.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir profiter de cette soirée avec elle mais elle ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme alors tant pis, il saurait se montrer patient. Bientôt ils ne seraient que tout les deux sur une île au milieu de l'Océan Indien. Mathilda avait déniché un hôtel dans un coin reculé des Maldives. Et il pourrait la retrouver, sa chère petite lionne.

Draco s'endormit, bercé par la musique régulière qui battait doucement dans la poitrine de sa belle au bois dormant. Ignorant de quels tourments elle était victime.


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPITRE 46**

_Bonsoir à tous !  
><em>

_Je vous souhaite un bon week end de paques^^_

_Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous pour deux choses._

_La première : j'ai fais une grosseur erreur sur le point de vue chronologique, je me suis mélangé au niveau de saison, erreur de débutante j'en suis navrée. Nous sommes donc bien en novembre - décembre et non plus en juin comme je l'avais dis précédemment._

_Deuxièmement : je m"excuse si je vous ai donné l'impression d'être passé trop vite du coq à l'ané. Ca n'était évidemment pas mon intention :) Je certes sauté les fiançailles mais je ne raterais pas le mariage soyez tranquils_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attention à l'abus de chocolat :) _

**_A bientot,_**

**Lacus Clyne**

**oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo****oOoOo**

Il était vingt et une heure quarante cinq lorsque Draco pénétra en hâte dans le restaurant. Il fit une halte devant la charmante hôtesse qui lui indiqua une table au fond, juste à coté de la fenêtre. Malfoy s'y rendit pour enfin apercevoir Hermione assise seule à une table entourée d'autres ou l'ont mangeait soit à deux soit en famille.

Devant elle, ce qui avait dû être un café gourmand des verrines vides et une tasse bientôt terminée. Il s'assit là, éssouflé.

- Hermione, pardonne moi. J'ai été retardé. J'allais partir quand Kelly m'a harponné pour…

Encore cette fille…

En silence, elle leva sa tasse pour la finir, ne l'écoutant même pas lui donner ses explications dont elle n'avait rien n'a faire. Dire quelle récoltait ce quelle avait semé…la voila bien punit aujourd'hui…Ca faisait six mois aujourd'hui qu'ils avaient commencé à se voir autrement que comme escorte et client mais ça, elle était bien la seule à s'en souvenir…Draco Malfoy ne s'arrêtait pas à ce genre de détail.

Elle avait d'abord prit un apéritif pour patienter en l'attendant mais au bout de trente minutes de retard, lorsque le serveur était revenu s'enquérir de la situation, elle avait décidé de manger sans lui.

- Ecoute, ça n'était pas volontaire mais c'était de la plus haute importance je ne pouvais pas laisser ça en plan.

Le chef de rang vint poser une pochette en cuir noir sur la table, contenant l'addition. Draco voulu la prendre mais la jeune femme fut plus rapide que lui. Elle la fit glisser jusqu'à elle, signa la feuille et remplit le chèque puis referma la pochette.

- Hermione…

La concernée prit le temps de ranger son téléphone, son chéquier et son stylo dans son sac à main avant de dire d'une voix plate.

- Bon anniversaire Draco.

Puis elle se leva, sans un regard pour lui et quitta le rang le laissant choqué. Il n'avait pas assuré sur ce coup là mais il ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Hermione. Elle ne semblait même pas fâché non mais plutôt….déçue…triste…pourtant ça n'était qu'un dîner…il ne voyait hélas pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. La réalité lui sauta à la figure telle une gifle lorsqu'il regagna le loft. Elle avait laissé son appartement pour venir vivre avec lui. Elle ne pouvait donc être qu'ici mais…à son retour, il n'y avait personne, l'endroit était vide. Elle était partit…Il allait jeter un œil dans le grand dressing ses affaires étaient toujours là mais sa valise par contre avait disparu.

Draco n'eut qu'à cogiter quelque instant pour savoir ou Hermione pouvait se cacher. Elle ne pouvait être aller que « là bas » et il n'avait plus qu'à aller la chercher.

**oOoOo**

- Elle ne veut pas te voir Malfoy

Il était plus de dix heures il en était conscient mais, il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps sans elle. Il devait la convaincre, il fallait quelle revienne.

Ginny se tenait sur le seuil, la porte d'entrée entrouverte pour laisser apparaitre la tête blonde de son visiteur nocturne. Il était venu frapper peut être trois quart d'heure après qu'Hermione soit arrivé à l'improviste avec une valise, demandant si elle pouvait rester quelque jour. Sa cadette avait de suite compris qu'il y avait eu un problème avec Malfoy. Depuis quelque temps déjà la jeune femme ne cessait de se confier sur ses inquiétudes concernant son fiancé. Alors Ginny n'avait pas hésité une seconde à l'accueillir chez eux, lui disant quelle pouvait rester aussi longtemps quelle le voudrait.

- Je t'en prie, je dois…Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds. Il ne s'était même changé et était venu comme il était en rentrant sa cravate desserrée, sa chemise un peu ouverte. Il faut que je lui parle.

La jolie rousse le dévisagea longuement sans répondre. Il semblait perdu, désemparé. Etait ce de la comédie ou…de toute façon il faudrait bien qu'ils s'expliquent tôt ou tard et puisqu'il était venu…

Sans un mot, Ginny s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser entrer puis referma derrière lui. Draco regarda rapidement autour de lui alors c'était ici que vivait Potter. Ca n'était pas mal du tout. Ca n'avait certes rien n'à voir avec le luxe de Malfoy Manor mais c'était coquet et propre.

- Potter ? Demanda t'il en baladant ses yeux ici et là.

- Au Ministère.

Le beau blond se tourna vers son hôtesse, l'air grave. Il était encore plus séduisant un peu chiffonné, Hermione avait bien de la chance quoi quelle n'échangerait son époux pour rien au monde mais elle comprenait sa camarade ainsi que le fait quelle ait pu devenir folle de cet homme là.

- Ou est-elle ?

- Dans la chambre d'ami à l'étage.

Sans un merci ou un regard de plus pour la maîtresse des lieux, Draco monta l'escalier mais fut stoppé dans sa progression par la voix neutre de Ginny resté en bas.

- Fait bien attention à ce que tu fais Malfoy. Si tu lui fais encore de la peine je viendrais moi-même m'occuper de ton cas.

Décidément…tout le monde voulait lui taper dessus dans cette famille…sans répondre, il reprit sa monté des escaliers.

C'était la première porte sur la droite, Draco l'ouvrit sans frapper. Elle était là, dos à l'entrée, rangeant ses affaires dans une commode, la fenêtre juste à coté projetait le reflet du jeune homme mais Hermione croyant que c'était Ginny n'y prêta pas attention.

- Ginny, tu peux me passer le haut sur le lit s'il te plait ?

Sans réponse de « Ginny », Hermione se redressa dans l'intention de demander ce qui n'allait pas mais sursauta puis se figea lorsquelle vit le reflet dans la fenêtre face à elle. comment…que faisait-il ici…

Elle finit par faire volte face.

- Draco…Parvint-elle à murmurer, sous le coup de la surprise.

C'était lui, il était venu jusqu'ici pour la chercher. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer si facilement, elle devait lui pardonner d'abord. Détournant la tête, elle prit soin de regarder le mur, tellement plus intéressant que lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là…

- Je viens te ramener à la maison. Et avoir des explications sur ce qui t'a pris.

Dit-il d'une voix plate, professionnelle. Celle la même qu'il avait en rendez vous d'affaire. cette voix quelle ne supportait pas lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle, la faisant passer pour une banale employée. Les épices lui montant au nez, elle le regarde de nouveau bien en face.

- Ce qui m'a prit ?! Cela fait des semaines que je ne te vois plus ! Je passe des journées entières sans toi, tu es toujours enfermé dans ce maudit bureau, à travailler ! Je ne sais même plus si cette bague signifie quelque chose.

Lança t'elle énervée en montrant sa main. Elle baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre, la boule dans sa gorge ne faisant que grossir.

- Tu passes tout ton temps avec cette fille…

- Cette fille… ? Tu parles de Kelly ? Mais Hermione c'est ma secrétaire c'est normal que j…

- Tu m'avais promis !

Il cligna des yeux, surpris par le ton virulent avec lequel elle l'avait interrompu.

- Tu m'avais promis d'être là ce soir ! Mais encore une fois tu étais avec elle.

Hermione serra les points avec rage, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lui crier dessus. Bizarrement, ça lui faisait un bien fou.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas assuré ce soir mais…

- Il n'y a pas que ce soir Draco ! C'est tout le temps ! Elle se força à poursuivre mais sans pouvoir le regarder. Si tu as une aventure…ait au moins la franchise de me le dire…

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux, éberlué. Mais qu'est ce quelle s'imaginait ? Elle avait totalement craqué ma parole. En quelque enjambées il l'avait rejointe et sans attendre l'entoura de ses bras pour la serrer fort. Ses mains contre sa poitrine, Hermione tenta de s'en extraire mais il était bien plus costaud quelle. Elle voulait le fuir, s'éloigner de lui. Il lui avait fait tellement de mal. Pourquoi…

Se redressant sans la lâcher, Draco l'embrassa sans crier gare. Sa captive tenta bien de lui échapper mais, ces lèvres chaudes bougeant contre les siennes eurent raison d'elle et ses bras devenus mous, retombèrent le long de son corps.

Quand il sentit qu'il avait gagné, il la serra à nouveau, son visage dans le cou de sa prisonnière.

- Tu es vraiment trop stupide.

Elle en rougit de colère mais il sut la calmer instantanément.

- Si j'ai bossé comme un fou, c'était pour toi.

Surprise, elle le regarda, ne cachant pas sa surprise.

- Comment ça…

- Je voulais t'en faire la surprise. Je voulais m'avancer dans mon travail pour qu'on puisse profiter d'une semaine de vacances, que tous les deux. Mathilda a déjà fait tous les arrangements.

Hermione, si sure d'elle, l'ex Gryffondor, miss je-sais-tout se retrouva d'un coup à court de mot. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il…alors…elle s'était fait des idées depuis le début ?...

- Hermione. Entre Kelly et moi c'est juste professionnel. Il n'y a rien entre nous. Il n'y en a qu'une qui m'intéresse. Et elle porte une bague.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles…comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point… ?

- Alors, poursuivit son fiancé en souriant, taquin. Tu acceptes de rentrer avec moi maintenant ?

- Je…

Elle se sentait affreusement honteuse. Draco avait raison…c'était la dernière des idiotes….

- Je suis désolé Draco…je…j'ai cru…

- Je sais ce que tu as cru, mais tu te trompes.

- J'avais l'impression de ne plus exister à tes yeux…je me sentais seule…sans toi…

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues brûlantes, elle aurait voulu aller se cacher dans un trou de souris tellement elle avait honte mais son compagnon posa sa bouche sur les kamikazes encore chaudes et les bu, lentement, promenant ses lèvres sur sa peau. Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Ca n'arrivera plus. Je te le promets. Alors rentre avec moi. S'il te plait. Mon loft est bien vide quand tu n'y es pas.

Les joues encore roses, elle acquiesça timidement et s'éloignant de lui, elle remit dans sa valise ce quelle avait déjà rangée. Draco lui laissa le temps nécessaire et descendit l'attendre dans le hall. Ginny était là, lui adressant un sourire amical. Visiblement tout s'était bien déroulé mais ça n'était pas passé loin cette fois.

- Merci Weasley.

- Mais je n'ai rien fais. Et ce n'est plus Weasley mais Potter maintenant. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Si tu m'as laissé entré. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire sans ta coopération.

- Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver Malfoy. La prochaine fois essaye de regarder d'avantage autour de toi. Ca évitera les mal entendus.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre car Hermione descendait à son tour avec sa valise.

- Merci encore Ginny. Et pardon pour le dérangement

- Mais non, mais non. Ne soit pas bête. C'est normal.

Hermione posa sa valise et la serra contre elle. que ferait-elle si sa Ginny n'était pas là…

- Merci…

- Aller. Va. Malfoy t'attends. Dit-elle doucement en lui frottant le dos avec tendresse.

Autant sa camarade pouvait être forte, autant elle avait parfois les émotions à fleur de peau. Draco prit sa valise et ensemble ils quittèrent Godric's Hollow.

L'atmosphère entre eux était redevenue ce quelle était. Hermione semblait revivre tellement elle avait eu peur de le perdre. Ca avait été le cas, pendant un moment mais c'était finit maintenant. Et bien qu'il fut toujours aussi débordé, son fiancé se faisait un point d'honneur de désormais rentrer assez tôt pour diner avec elle et passer leur soirée ensemble sans qu'il ne parle du travail. Ce qui en soit, tenait du miracle.

**oOoOo**

Novembre succéda à octobre avec son lot de brouillard, de matin givré et de pluie glacée. On avait rallumé les cheminées et sortit les pulls et les manteaux. La semaine qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux en vacances leur avait fait le plus grand bien. Il avait loué pour une somme proprement scandaleuse un petit îlot perdu au milieu de l'Océan Indien mais néanmoins avec tout le confort moderne : eau chaude, électricité et personnel au petit soin tout cela dans le plus grand respect de la faune et de la flore. Bien entendu.

Il n'y avait qu'eux, le ciel, le sable blanc et la mer. Plus de rendez vous, plus de paperasses ni de secrétaires. Non, juste son sublime démon blond qui fuyait le soleil comme la peste.

- Pourquoi prendre des vacances aux Maldives si tu restes planqué sous ton parasol ?

Avait-elle lancé après être sortit de l'eau ruisselante. Vêtue d'un exquis petit maillot de bain rouge barré de fines lignes oranges un clin d'œil à sa maison Poudlarienne sans doute. Lui était assit adossé contre une chaise de plage, à l'ombre d'un large parasol **mais **en boxer de bain quand même.

- Parce que je brûle au soleil et je veux garder ma peau blanche.

- Alors prend un hôtel en Norvège, la prochaine fois.

Repliqua t'elle en allant se coucher lascivement sur sa serviette, au soleil pour se sécher. En trois jours, elle devint aussi brune que lui était blanc. Le bronzage ça n'avait jamais été un problème contrairement à Draco ou aux Weasley par exemple.

Helas, il avait bien trop vite fallu revenir à Londres; la grisaille, la vie quotidienne ET les préparatifs.

Il ne restait plus que cinq mois à Draco et Hermione pour finir d'organiser la cérémonie qui serait, d'après tous les journaux people celui de l'année. Malfoy passait désormais le plus de temps possible avec sa fiancée afin de la rassure. A chaque événement auquel il se devait de participer ils y étaient vu et photographié ensemble. Depuis la conférence de presse en Italie, ils étaient un peu plus tranquilles sûrement pacque l'intraitable démon blond avait menacé de leur balancer toute une escouade d'avocats. En échange, les paparazzis pouvaient prendre toutes les photos qu'ils voulaient lors de sorties mondaines mais hors de question de troubler leur vie privée.

- Dit. Commença Draco, laissant sa voix en suspens.

- Oui ?

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la spacieuse chambre du loft, elle en train de changer les draps du lit et lui d'arranger le col de sa chemise et sa cravate.

- Que va-t-on faire pour les fêtes ?

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, recevons-nous ici pour Noel ou allons nous au manoir ?

- Draco…je fête toujours Noel avec mes parents.

Le concerné se tourna vers sa colocataire, conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. Il était vrai que Monsieur Malfoy n'avait pas encore eu le privilège de rencontrer ses futurs beaux parents.

- Tu ne veux pas faire les fêtes avec moi… ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. Mais Noêl se fait en famille, je ne peux pas faire ça à mes parents.

Déjà quelle les avait très peu vu ces derniers mois…entre les rendez vous, les préparatifs du mariage entre autres…

- Alors que proposes-tu… ?

Demanda quand même Draco, pas tout à fait certain que la réponse lui plaise.

- Pourquoi ne pas les convier à les fêter avec nous ? Qu'on le fasse ici ou dans votre manoir peut importe.

Il en était sur…mais c'était néanmoins moins dramatique qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Pas sur que Narcissa apprécie de partager sa table avec deux moldus supplémentaires…elle faisait déjà un effort pour tolérer les origines de sa belle fille…mais le mariage consistait aussi à associer deux familles. Il y aurait eu moins de souci pour elle si son fils unique avait épousé la fille Greengrass c'était certain. Mais l'amour ne se commande pas, Narcissa Malfoy avait cru pouvoir disposer du cœur de son fils et elle s'était trompée.

- Comme tu voudras mais souviens toi que ma mère…

- Oui, oui. Je sais. Elle est aussi butée que toi.

Dit-elle tout en venant près de lui pour nouer sa cravate et rabattre le col de sa chemise.

- Buté ?

- Parfaitement. Ne t'en fais pas, je brifferais mes parents. Il ne faudrait pas faire un scandale à cinq mois du mariage.

- Ou encore tuer ma mère avec une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Eeh ! Répliqua-t-elle avec le sourire. Tu oublies que mes parents vont devoir passer le réveillon dans ce manoir lugubre avec ta mère. Je crois que les deux parties vont devoir faire un effort.

Sans répondre, Draco déposa ses lèvres sur la pommette droite de sa colocataire. Bientôt, il allait l'épouser. Il se sentait comme un petit garçon qui attendait son anniversaire pour enfin, pouvoir ouvrir le cadeau qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Elle serait sienne alors, elle lui appartiendrait bien que ce fut déjà le cas depuis pas mal de temps.

Il ne restait plus que les petits détails à mettre au point comme le plan de table, les fleurs et le menu du traiteur. Katherine en avait déjà trouvé plusieurs mais le choix d'Hermione c'était arrêté sur une petite entreprise française. Elle devait d'ailleurs s'y rendre avant Nôel avec Ron pour voir les différents menus. Ce fut fait une froide matinée de décembre, les liens étaient parsemés de pièces montées, gateaux de cérémonie, amuses bouches divers et variés le tout en plastique pour donner une idée à la clientèle de ce que le chef proposait.

- Voici nos différentes cartes miss. Nos spécialités de viande sont ici et là ce sont nos poissons. Je vous laisse jeter un coup d'œil.

- Très bien merci.

Ron était déjà assit à table, le livre de commande en main et lisait à haute voix.

- Homards, écrevisses, gambas et caviar….C'est quoi ça ? Vingt mille lieux sous les mers ?

Riant, elle s'assit à table à coté de lui. Malfoy avait décidé de lui faire confiance pour les menus, après sa moral sur le fait qu'il décidait de tout, tout seul il était grand temps quelle mette sa touche à ce mariage. Gourmand comme il l'était, Ron n'avait pas hésité à la suivre jusqu'ici. Et lorsque le responsable demanda s'ils voulaient gouter aux échantillons ou lui faire confiance…le choix ne fut pas bien difficile.

- Nous allons gouter. Lança t'il avec entrain.

- Très bien. François ! Martin ! Amenez les plateaux.

Deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent les bras chargés de mignardises. Ron s'en frotta les mains. Draco lui, devait être en rendez vous à l'heure qu'il est.

Plus que cinq mois, et elle serait madame Malfoy. Ca lui faisait toujours aussi drôle de le penser. Elle savait déjà que Harry et les Weasley seraient là ainsi que pas mal de leurs amis de Poudlard mais…qu'en serait-il de Draco ? De ses amis ? Seraient-ils présents ou la catastrophe de la soirée de fiançailles se reproduirait-elle ? Ils n'en n'avaient pas encore discutés tous les deux mais, Hermione y pensait souvent. Pour tous ces anciens Sepentards ou fans de l'idéologie du sang pur, elle n'était qu'une moins que rien. Pourvu qu'il n'y ai pas d'incident à la cérémonie…

- Mmmh Merlin, Hermione ! Goutte moi celui là !

Elle tressaillit lorsque la voix de Ron la ramena sur la table de d'échantillons. Il lui tendit un petit canapé avec une mousse orangé et du basilic.

- Tu en as déjà avalé combien… ?

- Oh, je ne sais plus…peut être dix.

Mon dieu…Si ça continuait ainsi, le traiteur leur ferait payer le prix d'un couple pour une personne…

Elle aurait peut être mieux fait d'emmener Ginny…

.


End file.
